


You Never Told Me

by Misti1987



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Angst, Australia Vacation, Bottom!Ian, Bottom!Mickey, Coming Out, Deep love, F/F, F/M, Family, Fun, Gallavich, Homosexuality, Honeymoon, Love, M/F, M/M, M/M Sex, Making Love, Multi-Relationship, Online Relationship Sort of, Oral Sex, Sexual Language, Smut, Text Flirting, Top!Ian, Top!Mickey, best-friends, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 198,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have been best friends for going on 6 years.  The love they have for each other is extraordinary, it's also hidden.  Ian adores Mickey but he would never actually admit to his straight best-friend that he loved him more than a friend.  And Mickey wouldn't admit for the life of him that he was gay, to one person that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with best-friend AU's at the moment. Love them, so of course I couldn't help myself. This isn't a one-shot but I haven't decided if it should be a short multi, or a longer one. Let me know what you think.

Chapter One:

There were a lot of things in Ian Gallagher's life that could be described as shaky at best. It really only took small things to cause it all to unravel, the wonderful life of living with Bipolar disorder had a lot to do with that, not everything but a lot. All it took for everything to shatter was not taking his pills, drinking one too many, anything really could set him off and then he would spiral out of control. Getting stable had been hell, it had taken a long time for him to be able to look at himself in the mirror and admit that he, in fact, was sick, that he would never act or react the way he did when he was sick in any normal circumstances, his greatest fear becoming a reality he was the product of his mother. The only one of his siblings lucky enough to be just like his mother in so many ways. There was one thing he was unlike her with, though, He had gotten help, he had gotten his shit together and went to his doctors and took his fucking meds.

He had his equally stubborn best friend to thank for that. They had been friends for a few years when he had gotten sick. Mickey took it in stride, though, pulled him out of his hell, and instead of treating him like he was broken, he somehow always knew what he needed. He would sit by his bedside during his depressive episodes, taking care of him, not saying a word, until Ian was ready. He would yell at him when he needed a fucking wake up call, and he gave him the strength that his own family couldn't have possibly given him. Mickey Milkovich was his best friend, and there was nothing that could convince him that risking that would ever be worth it.

  
That is why even though he had, had a crush on the tough ass boy virtually since the day they had met, he had never once said a word about it. They had been friends for 6 years now, and while the feelings came and went, he would never say a word. Sometimes that decision was harder than most. Through his disorder had been one of those times. To not just tell Mickey how much he meant to him, how much he wanted to be so much more than just his friend, but he hadn't. So what if he dreamt about him constantly, or found it hard to be around him sometimes, which was fantastic considering they shared an apartment. So what if he had to turn away sometimes, to hide his very obvious physical attraction to his best friend? Admitting to his best friend that he was gay was hard enough in the first place, there was no way in hell, he was adding, and by the way, I'd like to bang you on every surface in this apartment, to that very awkward conversation.

\----------------------------------

Mickey had never really seen the point of the big emotional coming out bullshit. Sure he had spent most of his life trying to conceal it while his fuckhead of a father was around, but since then, he still didn't run around announcing to everyone he knew what he liked to do behind closed doors. Who's fucking business was it? Why did everyone feel the need for that shit anyway, straight fuckers didn't have to do it. You didn't see his brothers bursting through the door with a big announcement when they knew they liked fucking vaginas. It was fucking stupid, but he knew that for some people it was important, like when Ian came out to him. Oh like it was a fucking secret?

  
Like he wasn't supposed to notice the way Ian eyed him when they had first met. It might have been fleeting but it was there. Ian had never shyed away from his sexuality or anything, it wasn't like that. So a week after they had gotten their apartment, Mickey spit his beer across the room when Ian nervously just blurted it out. That was four years ago. The kid looked fucking terrified. Started stammering about never bringing men home for Mickey to see, he promised, and continued to beg Mickey not to hate him, not to judge him, or kill him. Mickey had busted out in laughter. "Seriously Gallagher, Who the fuck cares who you fuck? If I don't walk in on you with a Dick in your ass, I don't fucking care. Just keep the shit in your room. Okay?" He had rolled his eyes and walked off before hearing behind him. _I don't take it in the ass._ Oh like he needed to fucking know that. "Don't care." He said before slamming the door behind him.

But he did care. He cared that Ian was gay, he cared that Ian was confident in his sexuality, he also cared that Ian seemed to think he was homophobic or some shit. It was the only time in his life he had ever wanted to say the words, to admit what he was to someone else, but he didn't. Didn't say a fucking word. He just went on like he always did. He told himself he wasn't hiding it from him, that if Ian had ever actually asked he would tell him that , yes he was gay and yes he likes to take it up the ass but Ian had never so he didn't admit to shit. He also didn't admit to wishing those first fleeting looks of attraction had been something more than that.

He walked into his apartment shaking his head as he looked up and seen some random guy in his apartment pulling his shirt over his head. The kid looked at him wide-eyed and full of fear when he saw him. “The fuck you looking at?” He asked grunting. Causing the boy to run from the apartment in fear. He laughed. “Gallagher, you telling your boy-toys that I'm fucking homophobic again?” He hollered into the room. Ian just bounded out laughing.

“He wouldn't fucking leave.” He said simply. Mickey shook his head. “You know when you can out to me and promised to not bring them home, maybe we should go back to that. Dealing with your petrified one-night stands no longer amuses me.” He said.  
“Whatever. You love that you terrify them. It's not my fault that you’re scary as fuck.” Ian laughed.

“Actually it is. What kind of idiot thinks that while I live with a homo, that I seriously hate them so much that I’d bash their brains in, and get blood on my perfectly good carpet. Where do you find these twinks?” He said sitting down on the couch.  
Ian just shrugged. “Simple. One look at you and logic flies out the window.” Ian laughed.  
“Seriously? I look like that much of a fag hater to you?” Mickey asked curiously.  
“You do have that ole Milkovich charm. And it works for me. Especially when they're from the south side. I just have to say your name. It's fucking hilarious.”  
“Asshole. Maybe I should just start scaring them off before you get laid. See how you like them apples.”  
“Awe Mick. You wouldn't do that to me. You know I get cranky when I'm not getting any.” Ian laughed.  
“Don't I fucking know it red.” Mickey shook his head at his best friend again. Although scaring off all of an's potential fucks, still had a nice ring to it. He shook his head at the thought. Why would he even think of something like that?

Ian was curious when Mickey walked through the door of the club he was currently in. Had Mickey been serious about scaring off his next conquest. Why else would be willing be caught dead in a gay club? The only time he had ever seen Mickey in one in the time he had known him was to carry ian's drunk ass home after a particularly disastrous night out, or when he had been manic. He eyed his best friend for a minute who had seemed to be looking around for something before he finally spotted Ian. He seemed to freeze for a second before smiling at him. Ian quirked an eyebrow at his best friend before seeing Mickey turn cold. Some guy had sauntered over to him, obviously flirting with him. He thought about saving Mickey from having to pummel the idiot but waited for a second.

“Hey there, I thought you'd never get here.” The guy, Chris, Kane, whatever said as he smiled at Mickey. Mickey just frowned. What was Ian doing here? It wasn't his usual place to pick up dates, and not even his usual night, he had to think fast, he was about to be outed to his friend if he didn't come up with something fast. He was racking his brain for an answer when he saw the redhead sauntering over to him.

“Hey baby. What are you doing here? Thought you had to work late?” Ian purred. Oh god, oh he wished that was really for him.  
“Wh..wait. Your boyfriend? But..” The guy started to stutter and Mickey took the opportunity to get him to shut up and just pulled Ian to him.

“Sorry man. Ginger here is all I'll ever need.” He said quickly and placed a kiss lightly on Ian's lips, grabbing his hand and leading him away.

It wasn't until they were out the door that Mickey realized just what he had done. His eyes widened and he stopped cold. Ian turned to look back at him. “Mick?”

“Uh huh” he Said.

“You're really freaked out. Come on, let's get you home, far away from all of the flirty gay men. Well except your favorite one of course.” He said laughing lightly. Mickey shook his head and contributed to walk. Maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal, obviously Ian thought he was freaked out because some guy hit on him, not that he had in turn kissed Ian, he could play this off. Ian didn't seem to be affected at all.

Ian pulled in a breath of harsh Chicago air as he walked in Front of Mickey on the way home. ‘He fucking kissed me….shit that guy must have come on strong as fuck. He looks like he's going to pass out. Maybe the thought of touching me makes him that physically ill? No, it's just because he's straight and doesn't play with all that gay shit, that's all. Right’

They got home and Mickey didn't say a word he just sat on the couch in silence. He stared at the tv that wasn't even turned on. Ian thought about what to say. Should he ask why Mickey came to find him? No. Should he ask about he asshole who hit on him? No. The kiss? Fuck no. He may have been certifiably bat shit crazy but he wasn't about to ruin his and mickeys friendship over something this fucking stupid. So Mickey got freaked out and kissed him to show the guy he was taken, it wasn't like he had slipped him tongue, it was a peck. It's not like he had never kissed a girl like that before, wasn't it essentially the same thing? He wasn't attracted to women but he knew for Mickey, it was probably not the same thing, coming from the house he had came from.

On the couch however was a stock still Mickey, freaking or for an entirely different reason. Lips, ians lips, ians chest. Straddling Ian. Pulling him over the couch and kissing him again. Fuck. It was like a fucking movie playing in his head. He had went out tonite aiming to get laid, and now he was home, it was like his body didn't get the fucking memo that it wasn't going to happen. His thoughts were whirling around, imagining all of the things the red-head could do to him. The moans that he knew the man across the room could so easily pull out of him.  
“Mickey…” Ian started shakily. Afraid of the reaction he might receive by the obviously freaked out Mickey.

“Hmm.” Mickey said daizily  
“You okay man? Look sorry the guy freaked you out..it's over now okay?” He said softly. Mickey nodded, not really paying attention to the real Ian. He was completely focused on the Ian in his head. Moaning, biting. He shook his head finally.

“Think I'm gonna head to bed. G’nite red.” He said passing Ian without even a look.

 

Ian banged his head on his desk at work the next day. “The fucks up with you? Fight with the boyfriend?” Mandy said from behind him.

“Don't have a boyfriend.” He said grunting against the desk.

“Mickey you fucktard, did you fight with Mickey? What did he find out your madly in love with him or some shit?” She said laughing.

“Oh fuck off Mandy. I'm not in love with your brother.” He said lifting his head up to glare at her.

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that.” She rolled her eyes taking a big gulp of the water sitting next to him.

“What's that supposed to mean? Do I look like that much of a idiot? Falling for straight best-friend? I look like a masochist to you? Getting my head bashed in by…” He stopped as Mandy spit the water across the room. Thankfully not in the direction of the computer. “The fuck Mandy?” He yells.

“Umm, sorry. You actually think he'd hurt you?” She asked trying to hide her shock at something else in his rant that she couldn't quite wrap her head around.

“No..course not. But he would fucking leave. Being okay with a gay best friend, and thinking said friend wants to ram you in the ass, so fucking different.” He says.

“Fucking ew. I absolutely do not want to know what you would do my brother if given the chance.” She said walking away.

 --

“He doesn't know?!?” Mandy yelled at her brother entering his apartment.

“The fuck you going on about?” He asks shaking his head.

“Ian, he thinks you're straight? Are you fucking kidding me?!?? 6 years, you've been friends for 6 years and he thinks you fuck chicks??? how the fuck do you do that? “ he shrugs at her.

“He never asked. I ain't gonna have some big coming out bullshit again, been there, fuck that. Why does it matter? I don't care who he fucks, he doesn't care who I fuck.” He said

“Fucking idiots.” She said shaking her head walking out.

 --

Ian was exhausted, after Mandy's shit, which continued into the day. Scowling at him, sighing and calling him an idiot every so often, mixed with the fact that he was absolutely sure Mickey still wasn't speaking to him, or avoiding him, whatever it was that was going on. He just wanted to go to bed, he didn't want to go out, or get fucked, he just wanted to forget this fucking day and try again tomorrow:

He slammed the door and stunted taking off his naked, fully determined to slam himself down on his mattress and stay there. He heard the shuffling around in mickeys room. He was confused. Mickey came bounding out of his room, in sweatpants, covered in sweat.

“Ian! What are you doing here?” Ian tilted his head at his roommate. Who looked like he was fresh out of a porno. He did look amazing like that.

“I live here? You got company?” He asked curiously.

“Uh, yeah. Didn't think you'd be home. I'll keep it down. Promise.” Mickey said smiling awkwardly:

“Don't worry about it man. You've dealt with my shit for long enough. Bout time you get some action around here. Ill leave you to it. Have fun with your lady friend.” Ian said walking into his room.

Mickey rushed back into his room finding the man sitting on his bed. “Get the fuck out.” He said sternly.

“Come on man, we were just getting to the good part.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Out!” He said practically throwing the man out of his apartment before Ian could see him.


	2. Truths we don't tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian both have their secrets.mandy wants them to spit it out. But sometimes things aren't that simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. I couldn't help it. This is raw and unedited like most of my work. Really need to sit down and have an edit weekend. Next weekend maybe. ;)

Chapter 2: 

Ian shot out of bed rubbing his eyes. How long had he been asleep? Since yesterday afternoonu. How much did he really rest, not fucking at all. It was his day off so he just groaned and turned back over to fall asleep. It was then that the knocking that woke him up in the first place continued. The door started to open slowly and he saw Mickey peak around it. He didn't say a word, he just looks at Ian before finally coming into the room, with a tray of breakfast, juice and…meds. Suddenly he felt like an ass, noticing what sleeping all day yesterday must have looked like, what still being in bed right now, must look like. A part of him just wanted to keep his mouth shut, take the pills, eat the food, pretend like he didn't know what Mickey was thinking of him. That would have been easy. He instead wanted to re-assure him, that he was fine, yesterday had nothing to do with his disorder, he was just tired, and a little sad. He'd leave that part out. 

“I'm good man…thank you for this, especially since I'm too fucking lazy to get up right now.” Ian smiled up at his friend who was shifting from foot to foot. 

“You think this is all for you? Scoot over fucker, your sharing.” Mickey said simply. Ian chuckled and did as he said while Mickey crawled into bed with him. 

“Didn't let your friend stay for breakfast?” Ian asked chuckling. 

“Nah, said there was a big scary homo in the next room.” He said laughing. 

“Dick.” Ian retorted. 

Ian and Mickey sat in a comfortable silence while they ate and Ian took his meds. As he did Ian smiled over at him. “You know, yesterday, sleeping like that, it wasn't the bi-polar okay? I was just tired.” He said, making sure his friend knew he wasn't losing his shit. 

“Yah, okay. And making you breakfast, isn't always about your illness Ian okay?” He said back. Ian just nodded, not sure if he believed that. “It was more of a.. Sorry for being all fucking weird the last couple of days.” He says. 

“Oh..it's fine. Getting freaked out about getting hit on in a gay bar is understandable mick.” Ian says shrugging. 

“Not the first time I've been hit on by a dude. Not a big deal.” Mickey said honestly. 

“It's not?” Ian asked curiously looking at mickeys eyes. 

“Nah, how many times have I had to pick up your drunk ass before? How many guys have you had in this apartment?” Mickey stopped himself at that, not reminding Ian how many times Ian himself had made comments about mickeys ass when he was drunk. “Look firecrotch, it's bound to happen. Guys are gonna hit on me, s’not the end of the freaking world.” 

“Then what was it?” Ian asked.  
“Huh?” Mickey asked  
“You were freaked out about something mick, you just kind of shut the fuck down. Was…was it the…kiss thing.” Ian stuttered and mickeys eyes snapped up. 

“What kiss thing? It was a peck Gallagher. To get a guy to fuck off. Wasn't anything okay?” He snapped. 

“Yeah I know that Mickey, but Maybe you freaked out because I'm gay ya’know. You do know I'm not gonna like attack you now, right? If that's what it was, one kiss and the fairy roommate is gonna try to get more from you? I wouldn't do that to you never right? Your lips aren't fucking magic or something.” Ian added the last part to try and lighten the mood. He Couldn't lose his best friend over this. 

“Fuck you. My lips are fantastic. Just look at them.” He said waving his hand in front of them. Ian did look at them, maybe a little too long, because when he looked back to mickeys eyes, the older man just quirked an eyebrow. “I saw that. Told you they're fucking fantastic.” Mickey laughed and crawled over Ian to go back out into the living room. Ian just shook his head. The fuck. 

Mickey made his way into the living room and and smiled back at the room. He felt better, there was absolutely no reason why he had to make shit weird because he had kissed his friend, or even because he had almost been caught with a guy on more than a few occasions now. He started to wonder why he had actually never told Ian that he was gay. Sure, he never asked, just like he told Mandy but now he was actively hiding it from him. How hard would it really be to just let Ian find out. Who the fuck cared, Ian was gay, how would it change anything if Ian knew he was too? Truth? What if knowing Mickey was gay, would open his eyes to the face that Mickey was so obviously into said red-head. That was where it really mattered. That's what he was really hiding. 

 

Ian stared at the door for a whole after Mickey had closed it behind him. Had Mickey figured him out? Did Mickey know how often he really did stare at those lips. At every inch of him really. Did knowing these things really just amuse Mickey? Ian shook his head, impossible. Get a grip, Gallagher. He finally got out of bed and headed directly for the shower. 

Why would a person shower just to go for a run? Mickey wondered as he saw Ian leave the apartment. was cruel really. Getting all naked and lathered up, water glistening, leaving Mickey to imagine what Gallagher looked like under that water. Damn. Then he goes out for a run, another thing Mickey would love to see if he wasn't so opposed to running, unless it was from the cops or a psychopath like his father, and then coming back and the showering again. When Ian stumbled back into the apartment, all sweaty and fucking sexy, Mickey but the inside of his cheek so hard, he drew a little blood. Planted firmly on the couch playing video games, until he heard the shower run again, it was too much. How was it possible to want this fuckhead even more, so much more that now even though he was sitting in his living room and not in the comfort of his private bedroom, he found himself playing with the waist line of his pants. Feeling his erection riding with every second, pictures of his best-friend in he shower, cleaning himself, touching himself. 

Mickey jumped off the couch and stumbled into his room. There was no way he was letting Ian catch him but he needed release. Release is what he got. He closed his door and didn't make it further than that at first. Imagining Ian pushing him up against the very door he was perched against. Ian dropping to his knees for Mickey. Mickey placed a hand inside his waistline touching himself and moaning at the images clouding his mind. Images of all of the things Ian would do to him against this door, on that bed. On his own bed, in the shower, on the couch. He moaned out as he felt himself getting closer. He heard the knock on his door slightly but kept going. Then he heard the soft sound of Ian saying his name. In real life he was just trying to get mickeys attention but for a moment in mickeys mind, his friend was calling out his name in a pure orgasmic climax and it pushed him over the edge. 

“Mick? Mick, are you okay?” Ian called out on the other side of the door. 

“Mmm..Ian. M’fine.” Ian shook his head at the closed door that held his friend behind it. Did mickeys just…fucking moan? Well if that wasn't the sexiest fucking sound in the fucking world. 

“You sure? Mands called, said she's coming over in a few, for dinner and a movie. Wanted to see if you wanted to join. You sure your okay in there?” Ian asked curiously. 

“Yup all good. I got shit to do, I mite join you two on your date later okay?” He hears Mickey say. 

“Yeah okay.” 

Mandy wouldn't stop staring at them. Ever since Mickey came back from what Ian only assumed was a date, really only because he looked like sex on a stick, fuck he looked sexy. Mandy just sat there eyeing them as if she was watching some kind of exhibit. Ian was pretty sure she was going to blurt something out to embarrass him, as much as he denied it to her, she knew how he felt about Mickey, it wasn't hard to fucking see, apparently. 

“The fuck are you staring at?” Mickey spoke out obviously annoyed at his sister. 

“Nothing. Sorry. Hey Ian, we should go out. Dancing!” She said as she made her way over to Ian jumping into his lap. 

Mickey rolled his eyes at the duo. He really didn't feel like taking care of those two tonite, because that's what would happen. They would go out, get fucked up, call Mickey, and he'd have to remove whatever idiots they had picked up and take them both home. It didn’t happen often but when it did it sure was exhausting and he had to work tomorrow. 

“Nah Mands, not feeling it. Same old shit. Getting drunk and fucking some rando. Yawn. Over it.” He said simply. Mickey just eyed him. Since when did Ian not want to go out and get fucking laid? 

“Since when? You planing on settling down? Got anybody particular in mind?” Mandy said wiggling her eyebrows. That made Mickey sad. Her saying it like that meant she had some sort of idea of whom Ian might be into. At first Ian didn't say anything, but shortly after he rolled his eyes. 

“Not this shit again Mandy.” He seemed annoyed. What was that about. Mandy just smirked and laughed a little bit. 

“Mickey…could you please….” Then he stopped as if he thought better of it. “Nevermind. Mandy, fuck off. Just because I don't want to go out and sleep with a stranger. Doesn't mean I'm suddenly off the market and in love or some shit, and I know what your thinking, and hop off that shit. I'm tired of it.” He says stomping off and closing his door behind him.

“The fuck was that?” He asks his sister.  
“Oh nothing. Little red riding hood is in denial. He’ll get over it. I'm gonna head out. You should check on him, he's gonna be all pouty, and I know how much you love it when he's pouty.” She said jumping off the couch before he could hit her. 

“What was that supposed to mean?” Mickey growled at her 

“Oh for fucks sake. You two.” She said before getting extra quiet. 

“Just fuck him already. Instead of just coming out and telling him your gay, because hiding it is fucking pathetic Mickey, just show him. How fucking gay for him you are. Make all of our lives more fucking simple.” She said smiling at her brother.  
Mickey smacked Mandy on the shoulder. “Shut the fuck up with that shit, will ya. What is with you and that? Why is my sexuality a big fucking deal?” He asks. 

“Because it is. It is for you and you know it. I was so proud that day. The day you stopped fucking hiding. The day you gave Terry a big fuck you. And stopped being scared of who you are. So why is it that you can do that? How can you come out to the biggest fag hater on this side of Chicago but you can't come out to him? Your best fucking friend? Your best friend Mickey. The man that loves you and accepts you through anything. So why can't you just tell him huh?” She says. 

Now Mickey was pissed. “Why is it so important to you Mands? What does it matter? Why does this have to be such a big fucking deal?! It is none of your Buisness if I tell Ian or not. It's mine, my life, my shit to tell.” 

“Tell Ian what?” He froze looking over to see the red-head standing in the doorway to his room. “What's going on out here?” 

Mickey shook his head. “Nothing, Mandy is an asshole.” He said walking away from his sister and going into his own bedroom. 

Ian eyed Mandy. “What did you say to him?”  
“Nothing. He's just grumpy.” Mandy said back.  
“Uh huh. He was fine when I left. What the hell is so important, that he tell me huh? Is it really that big of a deal whatever it is? You been telling him your theories about me?” He asked starting to get worried. Was that it? Did Mickey need to tell him he knew about Ian's obvious feelings for him? He need to shut it down. Ian sighed. 

“Yeah cuz I'm that much of asshole. I wouldn't do that. Anymore than I would tell you anything he wasn't ready to tell you. You guys are idiots. Just lay your shit on the table. Why are both of you so fucking stubborn. What are you so afraid of?” She said sighing loudly. 

“Mandy, I'm not afraid of anything. There's nothing to tell.” He stopped for a second before dropping down to the lightest whisper. “And if there was, that's my shit. I would never lose him because of whatever you think I'm feeling. He saved me okay? I need him. So fuck off with that shit.” He says before turning away from her. 

“Idiots. What do you think is going to happen Ian? What exactly do you think my brother would do to you if he knew? You thought he'd freak out when you can out to him, it's not the end of the world. He got over it. He'll get over this too.” Ian just shook his head. 

Mandy sighed and kissed her friend on the cheek and left the apartment. 

Ian lightly tapped on mickeys door. “Mick?” He didn't hear anything and he wasn't usually one to bust in his friends room, usually it was the other way around but this time he felt the need to check on him. He didn't know why. 

“Mick, I don't mean to barge in.” He stopped when he saw Mickey. Sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. “Mick? Fuck. Are you okay?” Mickey just looked up, he held something in his hands, a memory stick. 

“You gonna ask me?” Mickey asked. Ian just stared at him. “I know you heard some of it. So are you gonna ask me.” Mickey asked again. 

“No. There's obviously something you don't want me to know, something Mandy thinks I need to know but Mandy doesn't know everything alright. If you want to tell me, you will. Getting pressured into telling me isn't going to help anything. Do you want me to know Mickey?” He asked 

“Yeah. I don't know.” Mickey said honestly 

“is it something I need to know? Could it hurt you? Is it dangerous?” He asks. 

“No. Nothing like that.” Ian shrugs then.  
“Then tell me when you want to. But Mickey…whatever it is, doesn't change shit. You’re my best friend okay?” Ian says lightly. Mickey just nods. 

“Hey Ian...” Mickey says before Ian can leave, clutching the memory stick in his hand. The only real proof that he ever came out. 

“Yeah?” He says looking at him. Mickey whispers something but Ian doesn't hear him. He just looks at him, wondering if he should ask. 

“I didn't hear you.” He says simply. To let his friend know his lack of reaction wasn't that, he really didn't know what the man had said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working out exactly how I want Ian to find out mickeys gay. So many options, all of which could be good. 
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments. I love all of you.


	3. Bet me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey wage a little bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a night. I felt inspired.

Chapter 3: 

They sat on the floor beside mickeys closet. “Can I ask you something Ian?” Mick asked cautiously. 

“Yeah.” Ian said, still wondering what his best-friend had said to him that he didn't actually hear, watching Mickey twirl the memory stick in his hand. 

“When you came out to me. What did you expect? Like, did you think I would hurt you, physically?” He asked. 

“What? That was so long ago mick. Why are you asking?” Mickey didn't say anything for a minute. 

“I don't know. I just wondered. Like why do it at all? I never understood that, why people had the need to do that. Come out, like I'd give a fuck what you do behind closed doors. Why the need to say it, does it make you feel better or something?” He asked. 

"I don't know, coming out is just a part of something i have to deal with. Usually it's not a big deal, I just say it, if it's needed, like if some girl is hitting on me, or some shit, usually I don't feel the need to just say it. I haven't since I came out to my family. With you, it was something I knew i needed to do, something you should know if we were going to be living in the same space. I didn't want you walking in on me, or even seeing me hit on some guy and getting freaked out, I needed you to know before that happened, you are my best friend, and being gay, its a part of who I am, I guess, Just wanted you to know who I was. It's just as much a part of me as my disorder is, even more so I guess. It wasn't ever really about thinking you would bash my head in or something." Ian says. 

"So, you didn't, like think I was like my dad or something? that I would do, what he would have done?" he asks. 

"That what you think? Shit Mickey, No. Look I know that dealing with me and all of my shit is a lot, and no I never thought you would do that, I mean maybe you might hit me, if I tried to fuck you or something, but I just thought, maybe you wouldn't want to be friends with me, I did think that, you know. Like you might think that just because I was gay, that I would suddenly start coming on to you all of the time, and I didn't want you to think that, think that I couldn't control myself or some shit." and Mickey laughed at that. 

"I didn't think that, god. Just because you're fucking gay, doesn't mean every guy with a dick is your type, I know that much Gallagher." Ian nodded. 

"Just as much as I know, not every girl with a vagina is your type." Ian said honestly. Mickey just twirled his memory stick more. 

That was the end of the conversation, as weird as it was. Mickey got up and threw his memory stick back in his closet as if deciding to bury it away for a little while longer, and Ian and mickey got up and went and watched a movie and ate dinner and pretended just for a little while that nothing had happened. Mickey didn't suddenly ask about things he never had before and Ian wasn't curious as hell as to what brought the topic up. 

It wasn't until later that night when Ian kept rolling his eyes every time his phone went off, or really until mickey watched as the phone soared across the room and slammed into the carpet that he finally said something. "What's going on Ian?" He asked

"Fucking..Men...I swear to fucking god, Sex is not worth it. I'm just gonna stop having sex, that's it, If I stop fucking them, they'll stop fucking calling all the god damned time." he said grunting and placing his legs on the coffee table. Mickey just laughed. 

"Oh, yeah, cuz, thats gonna fucking happen? You going without sex? for fucking real? I give it an hour." he said laughing. 

"What's that supposed to mean? I can go without sex just fine, thank you, and I can't get nearly as grumpy as your ass does." Mickey quirked his eyebrows. 

"And how would you know how i get? I don't bring anyone home, rarely ever, How do you know I even have sex?" he asked curiously.  
"Oh because I fucking know. I can tell. When you come home, Laid, I can just fucking tell." he says. Mickey just shakes his head. 

"Oh yeah? well, Well excuse me. At least I don't ram a different guy into the mattress so often I get whiplash." He says laughing. 

"Oh fuck you Mickey. I can go without sex." He says crossing his arms. 

"For how long firecrotch? A day, A week? How about a month? Yeah I saw that look, How about No sex, for...2 months, Nothing. not even a blow job?" 

"Are you fucking daring me right now? Fucking betting me that I can't keep my dick in my pants for two months?" Mickey just nodded seeming amused. 

"How about you there Milkovich, how about No sex for you either. See who fucking cracks first?" Ian presses. Mickey stills for a second to think it over, trying to remember the last time he had sex, pretty sure it was longer than lover boy over there, but he shrugged. 

"Okay, Fine. and when you fucking lose?" Mickey asks. 

"When you lose, I get to ask you 10 questions about anything and you answer them, no fucking bullshit. And I get set you up, on one very ridiculous, probably horrifying date with any person that I chose." Ian laughs. 

"Alright firecrotch, same deal. When you fucking lose, in like a day or two, I better get to work on those questions, because your fucking done." Mickey got up laughing. and waved as he went back to his room to get some sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Why the fuck did I agree to this?!" Ian groaned at work. The girl next to him, Bella just laughed. 

"Dude, It's been a week. Calm your shit. You have like seven weeks left." she continued to laugh and he just glared at her. 

"Its getting in my head Bella. I don't even know why I told you." he sighed. 

"You told me, because you're other option was Mandy, and then you wouldn't be able to talk about how fucking sexy your roommate's bod is. You know that's the real issue here right? You made a deal to not have sex for 2 months, you idiot. Now you're going to be at home, not going out to the clubs, and just staring at him, for like days, and your gonna break, because really who do you want to have sex with more than him?" she said giggling. 

"Shut your whore mouth. You don't know what you are talking about" he said huffing, causing more giggles. 

 

"Really? because if I recall, last time you drunk dialed me, What did you talk about Ian, let me remind you, oh Bellz, he's so fucking hot, and I just wanna...." Ian placed his hand over her mouth.  
"Oh fine, shut up about it already. Mandy already wont shut up about how she thinks I'm in love with her brother." He said looking around to see if she was there. 

"Calm your shit, she's off today, and she's right. You are in love with him, but whatever, I get it. He's off limits, best friend, straight and all that shit, but why the fuck would you agree to no sex, that's just asking for it." she said laughing. 

"Because he was fucking challenging me okay. He was just there, smirking at me, saying I couldn't and I wanted to prove him wrong. So I didn't take into account that I'm living with a fucking god, who I may or may not want to bend over my couch every so often. Fuck I could do it if he wasn't there ya know. God his ass....Fuck!" he said banging his head on the desk. 

"You better get your shit together dude, or you are going lose, and soon too. You're falling apart. and stay away from the booze, at the rate your going, your going to end up propositioning your roommate." He just nodded.  
\-----------------------------------------

"How does one, agree to give up sex anyway?" Kev asked Mickey.  
"Shut up." He said to the bartender and friend.  
"No, Seriously, I want to know because I couldn't even contemplate it. Fucking sex is wonderful." Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"yeah, i fucking know that. And sex with....Okay, look, it was a stupid bet, and he'll crack, in no time, You've met Ian, He'll fucking crack." he said nodding. Kev just laughed.  
"Oh and you wont? You are both, relatively attractive men, who both like fucking men. You live in the same space. You guys are fucking idiots. I think I should start taking bets on how long it takes one of you to just pounce on the other. Fucking epic." Kev just laughs. 

"Would you shut up. help me with these fucking questions, because by the end of the week, Ian is gonna have some poor sap bent over a railing somewhere and I am going to win, then I'm gonna celebrate, and get fucked so hard, i wont be able to see straight. Now help me," Kev just laughed shaking his head. 

\------------------------------------------  
\--A week later--  
"What the fuck are your stressing for?" Kev asked mickey.  
"Shut up..." Kev just laughed more as vee walked up.  
"The fuck's wrong with him?" she asked.  
"He and Ian have a beg going on. A no sex bet. He's cracking, look at him. Two weeks without sex, and he looks like he could die." Vee just laughed as Kev spoke.  
"Seriously? Ian's made it two weeks, that's fucking glorious. Oh poor closeted Mickey. You want him to crack?" Mickey just nodded. ]  
"You sure? cuz, him cracking means him fucking someone, fast and hard, someone who is not you, well it could be you, but he thinks your straight so..." she winked at him.  
"Fuck off, why did you have to tell her." He said sighing. '  
"She's the wife, she knows all. Fuck I'm pretty sure everyone but Ian knows, You did come out here for fucks sake." Mickey nodded.  
"Whatever, yes I want him to crack, because I was so fucking sure he would, and there is no way in fucking hell, I want to know what questions he has for me. probably about all the girls he thinks I'm fucking, then I have to tell him, that I don't fuck chicks. That's awesome. Then he gets to set me up on a date, with some chick, oh fuck that, he needs to crack." he says shaking his head.  
"So get him to crack. You men, fucking idiots. Take a little advice from a woman, use what you have to get what you want, dumbass. You are a man, a reasonably handsome man, Ian is a very openly gay man. Walk around the apartment with no fucking clothes on or something, let him catch you touching yourself, watch some fucking porn in the living room, do everything in your power to make that gingerbread cookie crumble. He'll be running out in no time to get him a piece, either that or he'll end up bending you over every surface in that apartment. Win, win, am i right?" she laughs and mickey just stares at her and walks out.  
"Wait, if they fuck each other, who wins?" Kev asks.  
"Oh everyone my dear, everyone." she says laughing again. 

Mickey thought about his conversation with Kev and Vee, he sure the duck wasn't going to just walk around his apartment masturbating, but maybe she had a point. Ian was an extremely sexual person, and while he might not climb over the couch to mount Mickey, as much as Mickey might want him too, he did know how to turn a guy on, it was dangerous, he couldn't just start flirting with his best friend, that would end badly, Ian would certainly catch on to how much Mickey did indeed want him, but nobody ever said he had to walk around in his own apartment fully clothed. 

When Ian walked into the apartment that night, frustrated and pissed off, he was shocked to see Mickey sitting on the couch in nothing but his boxers playing a video game. Images clouded his mind. Images that involved all of the things he could do to Mickey right there.  
“H..hey mick.” He said shakily.  
“Hey.” Mickey said not looking up  
\------------------------

ian eyed him for a minute, roaming his eyes over his friend and breathing in and out for a minute before finally walking past him into his room, to get ready to take a shower, a cold fucking shower. Fucking unfair. It wasn't like Ian could parade around like that and get the same reaction from Mickey, what was he supposed to do, invite some girls over and have them walk around in their underwear. Yeah fucking right. Like he needed to see how turned on Mickey got at the site of a woman. He sighed and made his way to his shower. 

Ian quietly roamed his hands over his own body thinking of mickey. mickey on the couch, playing video games with no care in the world, while Ian himself was falling apart. Bella was right, this was a stupid fucking plan. Why had he done it. No sex was one thing, No sex, when the person you really wanted to have sex with was mere feet away from you in the other room with barely any clothes on, that was just too fucking difficult. He let his mind take him away.  
The first time he had saw Mickey, standing next to Mandy, he sucked his breath in. Fucking amazing. He had thought it then, and quickly dismissed it, but those fucking eyes. He grabbed himself starting to slowly stroke hearing Mickey's laugh in his ears, the laugh that seemed to be reserved for him. Images of Mickey standing in their apartment with no shirt on. Fuck. He held his own hand over his mouth as he moaned into it. Imagining Mickey in front of him, begging for him, asking him to take him. 

"Ian! You have company" He heard him yell, but he was already gone, hearing his name from the man is what did it, causing waves of orgasm to rush through his body, finally, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself and opened the door to peak out and see who was there. 

"Ian! oooh, sexy, come out here!" Bella giggled. Ian rolled his eyes and walked out into the living room leaning against the door frame in his towel. 

"Hey Bellz, what are you doing here?" he asked smiling at her.  
"we talked about this, Project distraction." she said laughing. "Damn, can I move in, this apartment is just full of sexy." she said wiggling her eyebrows. mickey just got up and made his way to his room. 

"Let me get some clothes on bell, I'll be right back." 

"Mmhmm, hey Ian, Leave the shirt off, give a girl something to stare at will ya?" she said laughing. he shook his head.  
\----------------------------

Mickey wanted to snap this girls neck. What the hell was she doing here? and her snide comments were starting to get to him, she kept eyeing him curiously and whispering to Ian. Normally he would take this opportunity to go out and get laid, but he couldn't do that, and staring at Ian's chest wasn't helping matters at all. Fucking toned, beautiful mother fucker. 

"Are you sure?" Bella whispered again.  
"Yes Bellz, Geezus." Ian rolled his eyes. She shrugged.  
"Have you ever tried...To..you know?" she asked looking over at mickey.  
"No...Why would I...I don't want to die." he said chuckling.  
"Maybe He'd be into it. Just fucking pounce on that sexy ass. Mmm. Come on Ian, just to kiss up that jaw...you want to..." she doubled over in laughter.  
"What the fuck is so funny over there?" mickey asked grunting.  
"Nothing." Ian and Bella said at the same time.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and got up and went into his room.  
\--------------------------------------------------

"come on Ian! Just do it!" Bella yelled giggling..  
"Shut up, he's probably sleeping. Just shut up!"  
"Come on, just go in there, look, if you're gonna lose, you mise well win at the same time ay?" she said smiling.  
"oh for fucks sake, I'm done with this." he said sighing.  
"Fine, Don't do it, you pussy."  
"Do what exactly." Bella practically jumped at the sound of Mickeys voice behind her.  
He was standing at his doorway, arms crossed over his chest, looking annoyed and sleepy.  
"Sorry, we woke you, Bella was being a jerk, weren't you Bella." Ian eyed her.  
"Fucking Pussy." she said smiling.  
"Why exactly is that?" Mickey asked.  
"She dared me to do something, we were playing, childish games, she's calling me a pussy because I wouldn't do it." he said simply.  
"What'd she ask you to do, firecrotch?" Mickey asked suddenly seeming interested.  
"Nothing." Ian whispered.  
Bella just giggled.  
"I dared him to kiss you. He said you'd punch him. Fucking pussy." she said shrugging.  
"You what? Why would you dare him to kiss me?" Mickey asked tilting his head.  
"Have you looked in a mirror? You're fucking sexy. Besides he said he never just walked up and kissed someone. Who hasn't just walked up to someone and kissed them senseless." she said smiling. mickey shook his head.  
"I haven't" Mickey said not thinking.  
"Wait, what? You never walked up to someone and just grabbed them and kissed them? You two, I swear." she shook her head.  
"I don't make a habit of just grabbing some stranger and making out with them, glad to know its your think tho, Tinkerbell." mickey said.  
"Who said it had to be a stranger?" She said. 

\---------------------------------------  
"God, I don't know how you stand that girl sometimes." Mickey said laughing after Bella left.  
"She's fun, good to talk to." Ian said smiling.  
"Uh huh, so how is trying to get you to kiss me, supposed to be a distraction?" he asked curiously.  
Ian just shrugged as if he didn't want to answer.  
"What is it? Mad at yourself for not doing it?" Mickey asked smirking.  
"No. I like my nose, thanks." He said laughing.  
Mickey got up and got closer to Ian. "Why do you keep saying that shit? You scared of me?" Mickey asked.  
"No, Look, I get that your all progressive and cool about me being gay, that doesn't mean that I think that if I walked into your room in the middle of the night, and just fucking, what? Straddled you and kissed you, that you wouldn't hesitate to punch me in the face." He said. "And I would deserve it. I don't just go up to anyone and kiss them, because that shit is fucked up. I happen to like kissing people who might actually like it. Not people who would rather be kissing someone else." Ian said. 

Mickey shrugged. "So you've never kissed someone, who you werent absolutley sure, wanted you to?" 

"Nope. Never." Ian said honestly looking at mickey's lips. But god he wanted to.  
"You want to kiss me?" Mickey asked his own eyes widening at his question.  
"N..No. Um..No." He said stuttering.  
"Why you staring at my lips like that then?"  
"Curiosity. There's been a lot of kissing talk tonite."  
"Just Curious? How I kiss? Is that it? You want to know what I think?" Mickey smirks at him.  
"What?" Ian says trying to look away from those lips.  
"I think that you are so sex deprived, that you'd kiss anyone right now." Mickey said as Ian laughed.  
"It's possible." Ian said lieing. 

"So do it." Mickey said.  
"Excuse me?" Ian asked looking at Mickey who was now standing above him. 

Mickey didn't say anything he just smiled and walked away.  
"I'm not gonna punch you." He heard mickey say lightly before he closed his door behind him. 

"Was that a fucking invitation?" he called out, but didn't get a response, so he went to bed. What the fuck was that. 

\----------------------------------------

Mickey sat on his bed thinking it over. What the fuck was that? Why had he practically offered for Ian to kiss him, why? Because he really wanted him to take him up on it. He heard him call out to him, asking if it was an invitation. Fuck yes it was. But no, he didn't speak, what was he doing? He was falling apart that's what. He would have kissed Ian himself, in fact he almost had, standing over him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. If Ian let him, he would never be able to stop, but what if Ian didn't want that? That was really the question wasn't it? Would Ian want him, if he hadn't been so horny, so lonely, could he even give Ian whatever it was that Ian desired from another man, he didn't know because he had never asked Ian. Because Ian didn't even know that Mickey liked guys let alone Ian himself. He had never regretted not coming out to his best friend more than right now. 

Well he had technically but Ian didn't hear him. On that floor those weeks ago he had said it. Barely above a whisper, he had said that he was gay. He was ready to hand over that memory stick that showed his coming out to a bar full of assholes, but he had stopped himself. Why? He didn't even know the answer to that himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself from writing this. It just played in my head like a movie, hope you like it. Things are about to get interesting. :)


	4. Walk away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is frustrated and Mickey is too close. How long can he resist?

Chapter 4: 

“Wait! He told you to kiss him and you didn't? Are you crazy?” Bella practically yelled into the phone the next morning. 

“Shut up. I know okay. But seriously. How could I? He's my best-friend bellz. So I just go in there and kiss him, then what? How do I stop myself? I just get up and what say oh now I know what it's like, see ya. No.” He said sighing.  
“There is no way that man is straight. Seriously, has he ever said the words to you. That he is straight.” She asked.  
“Well no” he answered.  
“Have you ever seen him make out with a girl?”  
“No, but I haven't seen him with a guy either. Last time a guy hit on him, it was like he went into a coma, it freaked him the fuck out.” He says.  
“Hmm. You sure? The way he was staring at you. Are you sure?” She asks  
“Yes, he's straight. Fucking unfortunately. “ he sighes  
“Okay, I think your full of shit. But okay. So he's straight, but he's willing to let you kiss him, fucking do it! I swear to god. If you ever talk about his lips again, it better be because you tasted them.” She said huffing.  
“Not happening, “ he said hanging up on her. 

Ian stays in his room for a little while longer before deciding to make his way into the living room. No Mickey. He shrugs and opens the bathroom door before stalling. There is Mickey standing in the middle of the bathroom, fucking naked. “Oh fuck, sorry man.” He says before backing out and closing the door.  
“Breathe Ian, fucking breathe.” He says to himself.  
The door swings open revealing Mickey in a towel. “Hey there. You forget how to knock? Or you just trying to get a peep show? Shit you just had to ask.” Mickey says laughing. “Woah, Ian? You okay?” He asks suddenly looking at his friend. Waving his hand I. Front of his face.  
“Ian?” He repeats himself. Ian doesn't speak just walks past him into the bathroom. “Would it make you feel better if I walked in on you?” He calls out.  
“Fuck off.” He yells back and Mickey hears the door lock. Mickey doesn't even getting dressed, he just plops on the couch laughing. He's still sitting there when Ian makes his way out. “Jesus mock. Put some clothes on once In a while would ya?” Ian huffs out as he steps out of the bathroom. 

“Well aren't we cranky this morning? Sex deprivation getting to you?” He asks laughing even more. 

“Oh fuck off. I'm fine. It's been two weeks. I'm not gonna die, because I'm not getting laid. Besides I figure, in 6 weeks, it'll be like the best sex of my life, after not getting it for so long. You might wanna clear out when that happens. Because I'm gonna fuck someone so hard, I'm gonna need a new bed.” He says laughing. Mickey freezes. Fucking images. Like a movie playing out in his head, of Ian fucking him until the bed collapses. “What's wrong mick? Not so funny now is it.” Ian smirks. 

“Whatever firecrotch. You ain't gonna last 6 weeks.” He spits back getting off the couch. 

 

Another week passes and Mickey is losing his shit. He's no longer walking around the apartment half naked, only because of he did, Ian would notice how hard he always seemed to be when the re-head walked into the room. Masturbating was no longer helping, he needed something more. So much more. The images of Ian's bed breaking have gotten worse, and hearing Ian masturbate, are like ducking torture. Like right now. Mickey is sitting in the couch and he can hear it, from inside the bedroom. Ian is moaning, so fucking loud. So fucking good too, and he can't help himself, he wants to go in there, just tell him to fuck him, and moan for him.  
When Ian stumbles out noticing Mickey on the couch his cheeks turn red. Yeah that right, I fucking heard you, Mickey thinks for a minute. “You know, that much masturbating can't be healthy.” Mickey laughs. 

“Oh shut up. Not in the mood. Why do I make bets with you? Can't you just go out and get laid already.” Ian huffed. Mickey laughed. Ian plopped down on the couch glaring at Mickey. “You’re an asshole. You know? It's unfair. You have no temptation! I'm gonna move a hot, sexy girl in, see how well you fucking do!” He said rambling.  
“Are you saying, I'm hot and sexy?” Mickey asked getting closer to Ian. Got that red-head was sexy when he was angry.  
“What? No. Fuck you.” He said huffing again.  
“You want to huh? I knew it. You fantasizing about me In there? What do I do?” Mickey teased. 

“Huh? Mickey….I need you to get back to other side of the couch right now okay?” He said warning hmm. 

“And if I don't?” Mickey asked. Mickey no longer cared if Ian figured it out, he was so fucking horny right now it was clouding his judgement. 

“mickey…trust me, you don't wanna test this okay? Just walk the fuck away.” Ian said biting his lip. 

“Nope. Think I'll stay right here. Maybe closer. You gonna break yet? So hard up, you starting to look at me like that? You wanna go out and fuck don't you.” Mickey teased, now even closer to Ian's body. 

“Mickey….” He warned again. 

Mickey seemed to contemplate for a second. Ian sighed in relief when Mickey got off the couch and walked into the hallway. He had to his room before Mickey came back. He would lock himself in there, it was safer that way. What happened when he got into that hallway was the last thing he expected. Mickey was leaning against the wall. Mickey looked up at him, the look in his eyes was the most intense look he ever seen in the mans eyes. For the first time since he had met mickey, he didn't think he lined Mickey against the wall.  
“Why do you do these things to me Mickey? Make me want you like this?” He asked so close to touch. His arms on both sides of mickeys head.  
“W..what?” Mickey choked out.  
“Your so fucking sexy. Always. I'm trying here, because you don't want this. And I can't, not want you anymore. Those lips, I have to have them.” Ian says. Mickeys eyes widen but he doesn't make a move to get away and Ian doesn't walk away. He just leans in closer. “Tell me to walk away Mickey, please god, tell me to walk away and I will.” He says staring at mickeys lips and back to his eyes. Mickey swallows hard.  
“What..what if I don't want to?” Mickey says. Half expecting Ian to walk away anyway. But he didn't, he just leans in closer and captures mickeys lips with his own. Softly, Mickey briefly remembers the light peck he had given Ian at the club, but this was so much more, Ian deepens his kiss. Then it's over, Ian backs up, eyes wide. “Fuck.” Ian says backing away until he's against the other wall. Mickey stares at him, not saying a word for a minute. 

“That's all you got?” Mickey finally speaks and Ian's head shoots up. No it isn't, he wants to say, because now that Ian has tasted those lips, he never wants to stop. His rational brain is suddenly nowhere to be found when Mickey takes the steps toward him. “I said…is that all you got..firecrotch?” He says slowly and its so fucking hot. Ian reaches out and roughly pulls Mickey back to his lips. For a second, Ian could swear he hears Mickey moan into him. Ian darts his tongue out and to his surprise Mickey lets him in. He runs his hands through his hair, pulling him closer. Tilting his head to get a deeper kiss. And there it is, everything he's always wanted right there so close and Mickey pulls back this time. 

“Fuck.” They both say at the same time. Ian expects Mickey to run. Slam the door, start packing his shot even. After all that's what he's always expected to happen, of he let go and took what he wanted but he doesn't. They both stand at opposite sides of the wall breathing heavily for a minute. 

Mickey looks Ian over trying to judge what the other man could be thinking. He doesn't regret it, he can't. Kissing Ian is the single most pleasurable thing in the entire world. He wants to say something, anything but he doesn't. He just smiles because that's all he can do. They don't move for a while and suddenly as it sinks in, both of them turn and walk into their rooms. On a high unlike any other. 

They stay in their rooms until Mandy comes over later that night. Ian is the one that comes out of his room to answer the door. “Hey Mands.” He says lightly  
. “Hey. I brought take out. Fuck face home?” She asks.  
“I think so. Mick!! Your sister brought take-out.” He calls out.  
Mick peaks his head out of his door. “What she bring?” He asks.  
“Burgers and fries.” She says holding up the bags.  
“That ain't take out.” Mickey says but he comes out of his room anyway and grabs the bag she's holding out.  
“I picked it up and took it out. Same difference. If you don't want it….” She smirked at her brother who was already on the couch stuffing his face full of fries. 

Mickey looked up towards Ian who was in the other side of the couch, doing the same thing, they nodded at each other and continued to do what they were doing. “Fucking pigs.” Mandy said shaking her head and plopping down in between them. 

“What you here for anyway?” Mick asked.  
“I had plans with red over here, but I figured he was gonna cancel anyway, figured dinner was more likely than getting a yes to going out, these days.” She shrugged looking kind of sad. 

“Mands, if it's that important to you..” Ian said slowly. 

“No, no. I don't wanna be blamed if you lose this bet.” She said shaking her head. Ian laughed. 

“Oh my god. I can go out and not get laid. Come on, you choose the place.” He said rolling his eyes. 

“Really?” She asked excitedly. 

“Of fucking course. Brat.” He says laughing. Mickey grunted. 

“Leave your car here, I'll drop you idiots off.” He said. 

“What?” Ian asked. 

“Come on man. When you go out with this lush, I always have to pick you up. And I don't feel like picking the car up in the morning. Get ready.” 

Ian and Mandy did just that and in less than an hour Mickey was pulling up outside a club. Mandy jumped out getting in line and Mickey turned towards Ian. “You going in lover boy?” He asked.  
“Mm hm. Thanks, see you soon.” Ian said getting out. 

 

And for the first time in four weeks Ian didn't give a shit that he hadn't been laid in so long. He was bored, and he was never bored in a club. He danced with Mandy, had a beer or two and turned down at least three guys, two girls. Mandy on the other hand seemed to have found her prey. Which was perfect because that meant he could get the fuck outta here. 

“Hey Mands. You good? Need me to stay?” He asked her lightly looking the guy she was talking to up and down. 

“No, no I'm good. This is Bryan, from work. I invited him.” She giggles. He does look familiar. He nods. “Alright I'm gonna get outta here then. I'm tired.” He says. 

“I'm sorry it wasn't any fun.” She says lightly. 

“It's okay Mands. I'm good. I'm just tired.” She nodded at him as he headed out and dialed the number. 

“Yo, you out for the count already?” Mickey asked sleepily into the phone. 

“Yeah I was bored, Mandy's already hooked up for the nite, and I'm gonna grab some beer on the way home. Wanna meet me at the liquor store down the street?” He asked. 

“Yeah, grab me something will ya?” 

“Yup.” 

Within twenty minutes Ian was standing waiting for Mickey to show up when he heard his name behind him. 

“Ian?” He turned around and forced himself not to roll his eyes. “I tried to call you. Thought we could have some more fun.” The man purred at him. 

“Yeah, um, not really into that right now. I'm doing something a little different.” Ian shrugs. Praying for the sky to open up and swallow him. 

“Different? The fucks that supposed to mean.” He asked. 

“Um…” Ian froze what was he supposed to say. It having sex for the time being, I'm just not fucking into you? 

“Hey, what's going on over here?” He heard the gruff voice of Mickey. 

Mickey recognized the man as one of Ian's one night stands. The man turned and looked at him terrified. “Isn't that your.. Um.. Roommate?” The man asked. 

“Mmhmm. That's the one.” Ian smirked. 

“The umm, homophobic one?” He whispered.

Mickey placed his hands on the back of the mans neck. “Why do people keep saying that. I am not homophobic, however I don't like people bothering my friends. Ian? This fucker bothering you?” He says cracking his knuckles.  
“Nah, I was just explaining to this gentleman, who's name I can't recall at the moment, that I am no longer interested in banging him.” Mickey just nodded. 

“Caleb, my name is Caleb. Seriously Ian? You’re a dick.” The man said. 

“Now now, no need for for such language. I believe the man was clear. He is no longer interested I what you think you have to offer. So I’d get to moving before my fist thinks your bothering my boy here.” Mickey eyed him. 

“Fine, fine. I'm going.” Caleb said taking off. 

Ian just laughed as the man scrambled away. “Awe Mickey, I love when you scare them off. Makes me all warm inside.” He chuckles. 

“You better have my booze firecrotch.” He said smirking and Ian just held up his bottle. 

“Of course I do.” He says. 

\------  
“I still don't know where you find these fairies. Clingy little fucks.” Mickey says on the ouch taking a shot. 

“Fuck, I don't even know anymore.” Ian shakes his head downing his beer. 

“Like, isn't the point of fucking dudes, to avoid that shit?” Mickey asked laughing. 

“For real man. You'd think, huh? Not the case however. So fucking annoying. I'm sick of it tho. So over this one-night stand shit.” Ian says. 

“Really? Not even the least bit tempted, to get off tonite?” Mickey asked curiously. 

“Shit I thought I would be. Like I've been so frustrated lately. But, nope, tonite was boring as fuck.” He said 

Mickey didn't say anything for a minute. Just smirked.

“Don't even say it.” Ian said. 

“What? I didn't fucking say a thing.” Mickey snapped. 

“Uh huh, like you weren't gonna make some fucking comment about how nobody compares to your ass.” 

“I wasn't, but now that you mention it. I mean, magical lips man.” Mickey chuckled. 

“Ugh. Fuck off.” Ian said standing up. 

“Awe come on. Don't be a grouch. I was kidding okay? Can't make a joke? So now that you've tasted my amazing lips. I can't joke about it?” Mickey asked tilting his head. 

“No, no you can't. It's really unfair, you know? You and your lips can kiss my ass. Can I ask you something?” Mickey just nodded taking another shot. “How can you kiss like that? Like how can a straight man, kiss another man like that, how does one do that?” Ian asked curiously, staring at mickeys lips. 

“Who said I was?” Mickey says simply getting closer to Ian. 

“What?” Ian choked. 

“When did the words ever leave my lips? I was just curious, because I don't remember ever saying them to you.” He said. Obviously drunk. 

“You never said you werent.” Ian said. 

“Okay…” Mickey straddles Ian. 

“So, That begs the question. How can a man who is straight, kiss another man, the way I kissed you. It's simple. He doesn't.” He says smirking before bringing his lips down into Ian's. 

“Mmm, Mickey, so what? Your…not…” Ian stammers. 

“Ian Gallagher, when did you become so dense.” Mickey grunted kissing leaning down to kiss him again.  
“So your bi?”  
“Fucks sake Gallagher. I'm gay, now would you shut up and kiss me already?”


	5. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian woke up on the couch wrapped up in the arms of his best friend. His best friend who had drunkenly admitted to being gay the night before. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to edit. I know. I wrote most of these two chapters today while at work on my phone. I promise I'll edit soon. Just had to get it out there. :)

Chapter 5:

Ian woke up on the couch wrapped up in the arms of his best friend. His best friend who had drunkenly admitted to being gay the night before. What. The. Actual. Fuck. 

“Morning. Get off of me,” Mickey said sleepily.  
“Right. Sorry.”  
“S’fine.” Mickey said with a light smile,  
“How much do you remember?” Ian asked.  
“I got shit faced, now my head hurts.” Mickey said sitting up.  
“Oh.” He said quietly.  
“What?”  
“You, umm, you said something. It's probably nothing.” He said  
“What?” He asked again eying his friend.  
“You, uhhh, said you were, well gay.” He said turning away from him.  
“I did huh. Okay.” He said shrugging.  
“Just okay? That's it. Your gay.” He says.  
“Yeah, I know that.” Mickey says rolling his eyes.  
“Wait. What?!? Since when? I though maybe…”  
“What Ian? You thought I was just fucking with you? When did I ever say I was straight huh?”  
“Well you didn't, but I just. Why didn't you tell me?”  
“You never asked.”  
“Really? That's it, I didn't ask, because I thought you were fucking straight.” 

“You assume a lot of shit. You assumed if have a problem with you being gay, you assumed I would beat the shit out of you. That it was okay to tell all your boyfriends that I was homophobic. So what if I didn't tell you I was gay.” Mickey sighed.  
“Are you sure?” Ian asked.  
“For real. Okay. Yes I'm sure. I haven't slept with a woman, or girl, whatever since I was 16. Okay.”

“So your like, in the closet?” Ian asked confused. How did he not know?  
“ no I'm not in the closet.” He said rolling his eyes.  
“But you never said a damn word. I'm your best friend. Coming out to you was the hardest thing, I ever did and why didn't you just tell me. I've been going on and on about you being straight for years.” 

“Yeah, look I just don't go around announcing it okay? What's the big fucking deal?” He got up off the couch looking down at Ian.  
“I told you everything, and you couldn't trust me with this? How come you not trust me with this?” 

“Oh my fucking god. It's not even about that you dick. Why do you care so much? Who I fuck, male, female, whatever, not your fucking concern. Not everybody's coming out is rainbows and butterflies okay? So fuck you if I don't feel like repeating that shit, over and over again!” He going into his room. 

“Fuck. Mick I'm sorry! I just. It did matter okay! You fucking matter!” He yells, feeling like an asshole. Mickey comes back out and places the memory stick on the table. 

“Here. Watch this, okay? I was going to give it to you before, I even said it, the thing you didn't hear.”  
“that’s what you said?” Ian asks feeling ashamed. 

“Look, I don't really get why it matters Ian. So I like dudes. That really changes nothing. You suddenly wanting to kiss me doesn't change that you never did before okay. Just watch the damn video. I'm going out. And he was out the door before Ian could tell him that he was wrong. That he had wanted to kiss him for years. That if he had only known, he might have. He wasn't upset because his best friend hid his being gay from him, he was upset that they guy he liked, the guy he had spent countless nights falling deeper in love with, was gay and he never even knew, he was mad at himself for not knowing, and he was mad at Mickey for not wanting more from him. He was just so fucking confused. 

 

“You told him you're gay?” Mandy asked tilting her head at her brother  
“Yes I fucking told him. And he freaked out. He's pissed at me now. Fucking asshole.” Mickey moaned.  
“God you’re an idiot.”  
“Excuse me.”  
“He's not mad that your gay, or even that you didn't tell him, well he is but shit dumbass. He's mad because that idiot has been pining for you for 6 fucking years and he didn't go for it because you were the straight best friend. Because he knew he couldn't have you. Now he's pissed because he so fucking could have.” She sighed. These boys.  
“What the fuck ever. He's been fucking every gay boy within a ten mile radius for years. I would have been just another one to add to the list, another asshole that he wouldn't call back.” He says.  
“Oh bullshit. You two make my head hurt.”

Ian put the memory stick in his computer and turned it on. The alibi? There was some kind of party going on and by the sound of the voice behind the camera, Mandy was taping. It looked like a Milkovich family gathering. Mandy was going around asking everyone to speak to the camera. 

“Happy birthday fuckhead.” Iggy said to the camera. 

“Happy birthday Mick! 16 ay! We got a surprise for you!” Colin barreled in laughter. 

“I turned 16 a week ago fuckhead.” Mickey said coming into view of the camera. 

The party went on for a while. Until Terry clinked a beer. “My boy here is 16 now. He's a man. Let's make it official.” Then a woman came out. 

“Happy birthday boy.” He say pushing him into the arms of the woman.  
“The fuck is this?” Mickey asked.  
“Your present. Remember? Don't you recognize her?” Terry laughed sadistically. 

“Oh yeah I fucking remember. Fuck this shit.” Mickey started to walk away.  
“Get your ass back here, you ungrateful prick.” Terry said. He then whispered something to Mickey. 

“You know what, fuck you! Hey everyone. I have a fucking announcement! I'm fucking gay! That's right daddy, it didn't work, still fucking gay!” He screamed. 

“Shut up! You hear me. No son of mine!!!” Terry got up and punched Mickey in the jaw. 

“Gay! Gay! Gay!” Mickey screamed punching back. 

“Mick, shut up, fuck! He's going to kill you.” Iggy said running up beside his brother as they both got hit from somewhere. The camera dropped at some point and he coils hear Mandy calling out to her brother. The sounds of screaming, crying and punching were everywhere. Until the camera was grabbed by Mickey himself, he looked barely alive, flood dripping down his face. 

“Happy birthday to Mickey Milkovich. I'm fucking gay!!!!” He screamed and dropped the camera again as a foot came up to his face. 

Ian was now sitting on the couch crying. How the fuck could a father do that to his son? How could anyone do that to another human being. Fucking prick, and nobody jumped in, fucking nobody. What he fuck. Ian walked into his room and sank down to the floor. Crying, that was the worst thing he had ever seen, and he saw his mom try to kill herself a couple of times. 

He heard the door slam but he didn't make a move, the last thing Mickey needed to see was him like this over a video, that happened 7 years ago. 

Mickey walked in and looked around. Laptop still on the table, Ian had obviously watched the video. “Ian?” He called out but had no answer. He didn't make a direct move to go find the boy, he just started to make dinner, either Ian was still pissed at him, or he fucking was feeling sorry for him, either way that conversation could wait. 

Finally after not being able to drag it out any longer, he knocked on the door. He really hated when Ian didn't answer him. He opened the door and peaked in. Ian was sitting on the floor. Staring at the wall. What time was it? How long ago did he watch it? Had he taken his meds? “I made dinner.” He said softly. Ian just nodded. “you can be pissed at me later, come on.” Ian nodded getting up. 

Ian didn't speak for a long time. “She was the last one?” He asked. Mickey just looked up. “The woman in the video? You said you were sixteen the last time.” He said softly. 

“Yeah, she was the last one. My dad forced her, forced me. Gunpoint.” He said silently. 

“Fuck. I'm sorry.” 

“Don't feel sorry for me, that's not what I ever wanted.” Mickey went to get up. 

“No, not for that. I mean I am, because that's fucking horrible but I'm sorry that I ever, thought you could be, that I made people think you were homophobic, because I didn't know. How fucking awful, that anyone could think you were like him, fuck. I'm sorry.” Ian says looking down. 

“It's fine. The prick is dead okay? And he can rot in hell.” Mickey said simply. 

“Yeah. I still don't understand something, I just. I wish you would have told me, is all. I didn't mean to be a dick about it, it just hurts me that you didn't think it mattered. Everyone knew but me.” He hung his head down. 

Mickey sighs loudly. “Look Ian. I just wasn't ready for you to know okay? I can't explain that. Not right now, I had my reasons.” Ian nods sadly. “Are you gonna be mad at me forever?” Mickey asks really afraid of the answer. 

“No. But I need a day okay? I'm not mad at you. I'm not, just fucking hurt.” Mickey nodded. 

 

One day turned into two, and three. After a week, Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. Ian was barely home and when he was, he was silent. This is what he never wanted to happen,for shit to tear them apart. So that night he stormed into his apartment. Ian was sitting on his bed watching some bullshit on his tv. 

“Enough, get out here!” Mickey yelled. 

“The fuck?” Ian asked coming out into the hallway. 

“You forgive me yet?” Mickey asked. 

“Of course. What's going on?” 

“I've had enough. If I forfeit will you speak to me?” Ian eyed him. 

“The stupid bet. I forfeit, you can ask me your damn questions, you can set me up on whatever shitty date you want, you can fuck half of Chicago on this couch if you want, just fucking talk to me!” Mickey screamed out, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“Did you go out and…” Ian asked.  
“No fuckhead. Forfeit, meaning I give the fuck up. Just fucking look at me like  
I'm your best friend again.” Mickey begged. 

“Okay. Okay. You are my best friend. Calm down. We're fine.” 

“You got your questions ready?” Mickey asked. 

“Umm, no.” 

“We'll work on it,tonite, we play video games. Come on fucker.” 

The game was played in silence for a long time before Ian finally spoke. “First time? Girl or guy?” He asked. 

“Girl. It was awkward as fuck, and it was boring.” Mickey said simply. “You know these questions are limited,these better get better.” 

“Top or bottom.” Ian said. 

“Fuck man, just jump right into it. Bottom.” Ian seemed to think for a minute. 

“Interesting.” He said going back to the game. 

“How so? Liking what I like doesn't make me a bitch.” 

“Didn't say it did.” 

“You ever bottom?” Mickey asked curiously. 

“No, and these are my questions.” He said. 

“So I can't be curious? You didn't have to answer.” Ian just shrugged. 

“Ever think about kissing me before?” Ian asked. 

“Yeah.” Mickey answered. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, you don't live with someone and listen to them bang, constantly and not wonder, okay.” 

“Okay.” 

“What else did you wonder about? 

“These questions suck.” 

“Just answer the fucking question Mickey.” 

“I don't think I want to.”he crossed his arms. 

“Answer the fucking question.” Ian huffed. 

“Fine. All of it. I wondered about all of it okay? Don't make a big deal out of it. I'm gay, not dead.” He said shrugging. 

“Okay.” 

“Just okay. If I ask you, will you answer.” Mickey inquired. 

“Nope.” 

“Ass.” 

Then it was there again. The line that went from two best friends to something more. Mickey admitted he thought about Ian, at least in a curious since, and Ian wanted to pounce on him. 

“Will you be mad if I kiss you?” Ian asks. 

“Is that one of your questions?” Mickey smiles. 

“Mmhmm.” Mickey shrugs. “Was I mad mad last time?” 

“No, I guess not.”  
Mickey just rolls his eyes. “Fuck it.” He says and pulls Ian down on top of him. Licking his lips and looking up at Ian. He pulls the red-head closer to him and attacks his lips. “Ian.” He says moaning into his mouth. 

“We shouldn't be doing this Mickey.” Mickey pulls back slightly. 

“You want to stop?” Ian shakes his head. 

“Fuck no, I've been wanting to kiss you for 6 years. And it's fucking amazing.” 

“Then don't fucking stop.” Mickey says pulling Ian back in. 

Ian moaned as his lips touched mickeys again, opening his mouth to let Mickeys tongue into his own. Mickey ran his hands through ians hair, as Ian pulled away and started trailing kisses down mickeys collarbone. “So sexy mick, moan for me.” He whispered, nibbling on mickeys ear. Mickey moaned out. That moan turned into a frustrated grunt as the pounding at the door started. 

“Fucking kidding me right now? What?!?” He yelled. 

“Mickey? It's Iggy, let me in man.” Mickeys eyes got wide and Ian moved off of him and sat on the far corner of the couch. Mickey got up and cracked the door open. 

“Are you in trouble. I swear to god.” He growled at his brother. 

“Not like that. Geez let me in, the cops aren't chasing me asshole. However if our brothers show up, you didn't see me.” Mickey rolled his eyes and let him in. 

Iggy walked in and sat in the couch. “Hey red. How's it goin?” Ian just shrugged trying to pull himself together. “I interrupt something Mick?” Iggy asked looking back at his brother who was still by the door. “You two fuckin?” He asked simply. Ians eyes widened. “No!” Iggy just shrugged. “Whatever man. So defensive.” Iggy just laughed. 

“Why are you hiding?” Mickey asked. “I may or may not have fucked Janice.” He shrugged. “As in… Colin's crazy ex? The fuck iggs” Mickey shook his head. “Man, she's so fucking amazing, bat shit crazy maybe but damn. Would have been fine too, except her current asshole showed up at the house with a fucking bat. I fucking need ran.” He chuckled. Mickey just rolled his eyes. 

“Iggy go deal with your shit. Me and Gallagher have somethin to settle.” 

“You kicking me out?” Mickey shook his head. 

“Nah man, stay. Me and gingerbread here were waging on which one of us can moan the loudest, you wanna be the judge, go ahead.” He smirked at his brother. 

“Awe man. You two are fuckin. Damn it. You couldn't have done this shit three years ago? Now I owe like three gallaghers money. Thanks a lot assholes.” He huffed and started to walk out. 

“You fuckers bet on this shit? And we aren't fucking.” Ian protested.

“Psh, I'll ware ya down firecrotch. Who you owe money to?” Mickey asked 

“Debs, lip, and fucking frank. Can you believe that shit.” 

“Frank? Did everyone in this fucking town know?” Ian sighed. 

“Know what? That you two are hornbogs?” Who wouldn't know that?” Iggy asked confused. 

“That I'm gay fuckhead.” Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“Wait? You didn't know? What the fuck ever? Next your gonna tell me, you didn't know about that picture Mickey has of you hidden…” 

“Fucking out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome. I love your comments. They seriously make my day.


	6. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian keep getting interrupted.

Chapter 6: 

“Picture?” Ian asked teasingly as he walked into mickeys room after him. “Where is it? Lemme see?” He laughed. 

“Fuck off. It's not here. It was a long time ago.” 

“Awe come on. Your no fun.” Ian pouted. 

“If you don't shut up, I'll kick your ass outta here.” 

“You can't, I live here.” 

“You don't live in my room, you want to rummage through my things? Or do you want to kiss me? Your choice.” Ian places his hand on his chin as if to think. 

“ and I can't have both?” 

“Nope.” 

“Fine, I'll go through your shit later. Better get to kissing before Iggy calls Mandy. And possibly my whole fucking family supposedly.” Mickey grunts pulling Ian to him. 

“Don't groan at me, you’re the one that practically told him we'd be fucking. “

“What, he would have never left.” Ian just chuckles. And shakes his head crashing down into mickeys bed.  
“How many questions do I have left?” He says looking into mickeys eyes. 

“None!” Ian shakes his head. Thinking over his questions in his head. “6 I think.” Ian wiggles his eyebrows. “Fuck.” Mickey sighed.

Mickey then straddles Ian. “Come on, don't you want to save the questions for later? Do something a little more fun?” Mickey suggests. Mickey leans down to kiss Ian. Who gladly lets him. 

“Distracting me isn't going to work. what's the picture for Mickey?” He asked giggling. 

“Fuck you is what it's for. It was just something I had okay? I took it, a couple weeks after we met. It's actually of both of us okay? It's the one on the living room okay?” 

“Wait, seriously? You said you just happened to find it, in Mandy's things.” 

“I lied. I kept it.” Ian beamed up at him. “Okay.” 

“You talk too much, how do you ever get laid. All the yapping.” Mickey smirked. Kissing a line down ians jaw. 

“I don't talk to them. I like talking to you.” 

“Well quit it. Less talkie, more moanie.” And Ian laughed at that. Until mickeys kisses on his neck got more intense and he couldn't help but comply with the moaning. He wrapped his hard around the man on top of him and pulled him back into a kiss. Pulling up in mickeys shirt edging it up his chest and pulling it off of him. 

“Mmm, love looking at you.” He says.  
“Not what you've been saying lately.” Mickey comments. 

“Yeah because you were driving me crazy. On fucking purpose. If I knew walking around naked souls get you going, I would have been doing it for weeks.” He says pulling his own shirt off. 

“Yup. Never more glad you didn't.” He says running his hands up ians bare chest. Mickeys phone starts ringing. “You've gotta be fucking kidding me.” Ian laughs. 

“Ignore it Mick. They'll go away.” Mickeys just nods trailing kisses down ians chest and down his stomach. Reaching for his belt. Mickey grabs as ians phone starts ringing from his pocket. 

“Nope. Don't need this.” He says tossing ians phone to the side. Ian chuckles. He slowly pulls ians jeans down, as Ian lifts himself up to allow the man to pull his jeans off. “Fucking sexy” Mickey moans. 

“God I've wanted to hear you say that for fucking ever.” Ian says pulling mickeys pants off in a swift motion. Both boys start kissing passionately again. Ian flips Mickey over onto his back and starts kissing down his body. Mickey moans. “Such sexy fucking moans.”  
When Ian reaches down to trail his hand up mickeys thigh, Mickey takes in a sharp breath and freezes for a second, before continuing to kiss his best friend. Ians hand is trailing lightly under his waistline when the banging on the door starts. “Fucking conspiracy.” Mickey groans. Ian doesn't stop at first, he just continues trailing kisses down mickeys neck, tugging in mickeys boxers. He smiles as he takes in mickeys body, trailing kisses down his stomach. Just when Mickey is sure he will finally feel those lips around him. The knocking becomes more rapid, urgent. 

“Ian!! Answer the fucking door!!” They hear Fiona and lip yell at the same time. 

“Fucking hell!” Mickey yells. Pulling his boxers back on. Ian rolls off of him, Mickey stomps into the living room swinging the door open. “What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?!” He groans, eyeing the five Gallagher siblings standing at his door. 

“Is Ian here? He isn't answering his phone. He was supposed to be at the house this morning. He never doesn't answer.” Fiona rambled on. Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“He's fine Fiona. Fucking Christ. I'm trying to get laid here. Go away.” Lip started laughing.

“And you can get right back to that. As soon as I see that my brothers okay.” Fiona crossed her arms vee her chest. Mickey just glared at her. 

“Ian! Get your ass out here, get your crazy ass family out of my apartment.” He hollers over his shoulder. Ian comes out in sweatpants and a t shirt, fake yawning. 

“Hey guys.” He says stretching. 

“Have you been sleeping all day Ian? You know that's not good for you?” Lip just laughed from behind her. 

“Come on Fi, he's fine. He’ll make it to dinner next week, if he wants to stay in bed all night and fu..sleep. Then let him.” Ian coughed at the implication. 

“Fi. I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn’t answer the phone. I think my phone is buried somewhere in here. Mickey will help me find it.” He said looking over at Mickey who was still standing I. Their living room I. His boxers. 

“But Mickey said he was trying to..” Carl started to say and lip clasped a hand over his mouth. 

“Yes Carl. Mickey will help Ian with his phone after he's done entertaining. Now let's go. Now!” The younger siblings started to walk out and Fiona just eyed them. 

“Fiona, come on. Do you really want to be witness to this, right now? Can't you see these boys were in the middle of something?” Lip rolled his eyes as his sister huffed and walked out. 

“And you. Next time your big brother calls to warn you that our sister has gone ape shit and is heading to your apartment, you might wanna answer. Before she uses her emergency key and gets an eyeful.” Lip says smirking at the boys. “Now have fun you two, I got a bet to collect on.” Lip laughs as he shuts the door behind him. 

“I swear to god. Im not meant to have sex ever again,” Ian whines. Mickey just shrugs and pulls his boxers off heading back towards his room. “Come on, before another one of our fucking family members desires to show up.” Mickey days over his shoulder. 

Ian practically runs towards the room stripping his clothes off. He climbs onto the bed, not waiting any time, running kisses down mickeys body. Finally reaching his desired goal, placing a kiss on the head of mickeys cock, licking around the edge, the sounds of mickeys moans like music to his ears. 

“Ian…fuck..” Mickey screams out as Ian swirls his tongue around the tip and takes him all in again, moaning around Mickey. “Perfect fucking mouth.” Mickey moans out. Mickey is close to the edge when Ian stops. 

“Maybe we should wait. You know until the two months are up…” Ian breathes out. 

“I will fucking kill you” . Ian chuckles and goes back to work. Feeling himself getting harder as Mickey gets closer to his climax. And watching, hearing and seeing Mickey come undone is possibly the sexiest thing Ian has ever seen. 

 

Ian moans as Mickey lazily kisses his neck. “Mick…” Ian groans. “Mm, still think we should wait.” Mickey snickers. 

“Oh shut up. Could you stop marking my neck now? I do have to work in the morning, with your sister.” Ian says lightly. Mickey just smirks and trails his hand down to ians groin, “I let you win, your stupid bet, so I will mark every inch of that body, if I want to.” He said in a low and sexy voice. And that was all it took, a nod from Ian, and it was a blur of orgasmic bliss as mickeys effect lips wrapped around him. “Best bet ever.” Ian said moaning. 

 

Ian wakes up wrapped around Mickey. His alarm annoyingly going off. “Ugh.” He grunts. Then hair eyes fly open when he feels lips on his collar. “Morning.” Mickey straddles his hips and continues to kiss him. “Get up firecrotch. If your real nice, I'll share my shower with you.” He says smiling. And if that wasn't the fastest Ian had ever shot out of bed. 

 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Mandy asked dropping by ians desk. 

“Hmm?” He hummed. Remembering Mickey in the shower kissing, licking, biting. 

“You lose your bet?” She asked eyeing his neck. 

“Nope.” He said simply. “Mick forfeited.” 

“Mick, did what?!?” She shrieked. He just looked up at her , curiously. “My brother? Mickey Milkovich, didn't just lose a bet, but fucking gave up? And so you went out and got laid?” 

“Nah, going out is a lot of effort. “ he said going back to his work. She glared at Ian. 

“Tell me you did not…fuck my brother?” 

“A little louder please, I don’t think the boys in accounting heard you.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Ian Clayton Gallagher…..” She glared harder. “You. Did. Not….” 

“I did not fuck your brother.” She seems to be relieved, so he adds. “Yet.” 

She turns sharply to stare at him. “What? You've been on my ass for months, maybe even years about my feelings, blah blah blah, and supposedly there's a bet going around. Ducking bullshit I tell ya.” He says smirking.

“Hey, I had no part in that particular bet. I stopped betting on you two idiots like 3 years ago. Lost too much money.” She says shrugging. 

“Assholes.” He shakes his head. 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Just let me be clear, I may not like my brother, most of the time but I do love him, and I love you, I will not be put in the middle of your bullshit, ever.” He just nodded. 

“Okay, I get it. I will try to refrain from talking about your brothers sweet ass when you are present.” 

“Oh fucking ew.” She says walking off.

He laughs. 

 

“You alright dude?” Kev asks as Mickey wiped down the bar for the hundredth time.  
“Yeah, yeah I'm good.” He says.  
“Alright. Well there's a hot guy at the end of the bar staring at you. You still in the no-dick diet? Want me to get rid of him?” Kev says looking down at the end of the bar. 

“Yeah, yeah. Not interested.” He says absentmindedly. He had just gotten Ian to take his clothes off for him, wasn't ready to lose that for some asshole. 

“You heard him red, buzz off.” Kevin says laughing. Mickey whips his head up to see Ian standing at the end of the bar. 

“Alright then. I'll take my hotness elsewhere, to an interested party.” 

“What are you doing down here?" he asks shaking his head. 

“Nothing. Just gonna head over to the house and see the family for dinner tonite. I may or may not have been threatened by a very annoying big sister. You wanna join?” 

“For family dinner, no thanks.” 

“Awe come on, vee and I are going. I think iggs and Mandy might stop by too. Real family affair.” Kev says. 

“Who's running the bar?” 

“Kayla.” 

“Alright fine. I'll go.” Ian just beams.  
“K see you tonite. I have some errands to run. Kev I'll see you tonite.” He calls over his shoulder. Kev just nods in his direction. 

“You could have just called ya know?” Mickey calls back. 

“Yeah, but you would have said no.” He laughs walking out.


	7. Family dinner and bets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go to family dinner and the topic of conversation is them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, another one. Couldn't help it. I have a long weekend this weekend, so I will be updating other fics as well as this one, but this one is my obsession so it's getting a little more attention at the moment. :)

Chapter 7: 

"Mickey, we have to go." Ian says leaning up against their front door while Mickey kisses him again.  
"You sure you don't want to bail? I could think of some things that would be way more entertaining than a night with our families." Ian moans as mickey trails kisses down ians neck, going for one of his buttons on his shirt. 

"Mmm, I promised, they'll show up again, you know they will." He says. 

"Yeah but that gives us like a two hour head start until they show up. You know what these lips can do in two hours?" he says wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Mickey..." Ian said pulling mickey in for a kiss. he couldn't help himself, He was about to go to the house he grew up in, and he knew full well that kissing mickey, or doing other things on any surface in that house was not gonna happen. "Okay, five more minutes." He says leading Mickey over to the couch, pushing mickey over the arm of the couch and wrapping himself around the older boy. 

"What just got into you? and how can i make sure it keeps happening?" Mickey asked coming up for air from one of the most intense make-out sessions he had ever experienced. 

"Mmm, I may have to keep my hands off you tonight, just wanted you to remember, that when we walk back in this door, all bets are off, you are going to be fucking mine tonite." That made Mickey shutter. 

"and we absolutley have to go?" Mickey asked. 

"Yup. Well you don't really, but I fucking do." Ian said kissing him again. 

"Fine, let's fucking go. I haven't been this fucking horny since I was a virgin." Mickey said motioning for the red-head to get off of him.  
\-------------------------------  
When Ian and Mickey walked into the house, the house was buzzing with people. "Oh look folks, they made it, Fiona can stop freaking out now." Lip said boucing onto the couch next to Mandy. 

"For real, I'm like this close to stabbing her" Mandy quipts. 

"Oh leave the girl alone, she's just worried." Iggy says from the couch. 

"You are not still hitting on Fiona. Iggy...." Mickey starts. 

"What? not like i got a shot anyway, but the girl is fine." He says laughing. 

"Oh god, I have to walk away, I'm going to go let Fiona know I'm here, let her check my blood or whatever it is she does to make sure I'm medicated." he says laughing. Forcing himself not to look back at mickey. 

"Hey Fi, Hide the knives, the crazy one is home." he says laughing. 

"That's not fucking funny Ian!" she yells. 

"Sorry, shit, I'm here, medicated, fine. Calm your tits woman." he says pulling her into a hug. she just pulls his collar down. 

"What is this?" she eyes him. 

"Got in a fight with a blowdryer. I lost." He says laughing. she rolls her eyes. 

"Gave up on the no-sex thing already huh?" she says shaking her head. 

"You really want to talk about my sex life right now?" he askes shaking his head. 

Just then Debbie comes bounding down the stairs. "Oh thank fuck, You know I can't deal with this shit without you Ian." she says hugging her brother. 

"Hey, You bring Mickey with you?" Carl asks from the table. 

"Yeah he's in there. Why?" 

"I have some hypothetical situations to run past him." He says. 

"Oh god." Ian walks to the door and pokes his head through the door. 

"Hey Mick!" he calls. 

"yeah?" mickey looks up. 

"Whatever Carl asks you, just walk away, don't even answer him." he yells. 

"Ian! they're serious questions." Carl yells back. 

"Yeah seriously criminal maybe. Do not get my brother thrown in jail Mickey." he says. 

"Yeah okay! no jail for Carl. Got it." he says back. 

“Ian you can go in there and hang out. I got dinner covered.” Fiona says smiling at him. She seemed to have relaxed a little seeing Ian in her house, obviously doing fine. 

“You sure fi? I can help.” He says, he doesn't really want to go In there. Sure, there's a good majority of that room that knows him and Mickey are atleast a little more than friends, but that doesn't make not being able to touch him any easier. Now that he's felt what it's like to touch him, he doesn't want to fucking stop. 

“Go. Save your best-friend from whatever is going on in there. You know he's about to escape out the window by now” . She says laughing. She had a point. Mickey never lasted long at these things. He was always trying to get out of them, and when he did show up it was for the food. Sometimes he gave up and didn't even make it to dinner. All that family bonding and shit. So he walks into the room, to find a heated debate about what else, his fucking sex life. 

“Come on mick. Just confirm it, so your shitthead brother will give my 100 dollars.” Lip whines. “I'm a poor college student man.”

“Dude. Not my fault that you bet money on that shit. You fuckers are sick.” Mickey says laughing.  
“Oh look it's Ian. Ian will do it. Come on bro. Do your big brother a favor, and confirm that your fucking this asshole so that I can get my money.” He says. 

“Seriously? You got nothing better to do? “ Ian says shaking his head. Lip just stares at him, everyone turning towards him. Mickey has a look that says he will jump out the fucking window any minute. 

“Fine. You want an answer. You got it. I have not stuck my dick, in anyone's ass for over a month. So nobody fucking wins shit.” He says. Groans around the room. 

“But your bets over right? Why is is okay for you two fuckheads to make a bet and your so offended my ours?” Lip asks. 

“Oh because my bet had to do with my own sex life, not someone else's, asshole. And what exactly does this bet intail?” He asks glaring at his brother. 

“I win, If you and assface have sex before the end of the year. Iggy thinks you are both too stubborn to give into your primal urges for atleast another 2 years.” 

“Oh god.” Mickey says putting his head in his hands. Ian just rolls his eyes and sits down on the floor. 

“Just hold onto your virtue bro, I have faith in you.” Iggy says laughing. 

“I'm not having this conversation right now.”Mickey says from the edge of the couch. 

“Fuck those idiots bets. Vulgar assholes. If you let me win mine, I'll cut you both in.” Debbs says. 

“Really you too? The fuck debs, your supposed to be on my side?” Ian says from the floor. 

“I am! I only win if you two kiss, in front of all of us. And these assfaces, think that mickeys too much of a pussy to kiss Ian.” She says shrugging. 

“How much you bet on that shit?” Mickey asks. 

“100 from each of them. You want half?” She laughs. 

“You can't do that! You can't offer to cut him in so that he'll kiss him debs.” Carl yells. 

“Why not? Atleast you could prove mine. How you gonna prove if they're having sex? You gonna put a spy cam in the apartment. For all you know they could have been fucking for years. Idiots.” She says rolling her eyes. 

“And I'm the crazy one. Yeah okay.” Ian says getting up. “Debs stop trying to bribe Mickey to kiss me okay? And the rest of you, stop making bets on me. Who I sleep with, kiss or date is not a fucking game.” He says turning around to walk outside, Debbie follows behind him. 

“I'm sorry Ian. “ she says. 

“It's okay debs. Im not mad at you. You've been brainwashed by those assholes. That's a lot of money debs. You gotta pay them all 100? How long does this one last?” He asks. 

“Just tonite. Its okay. Ive won a lot of bets over the years. I got it covered. Lip and Carl owe me money anyway, so I'll just take it off their tab.” She laughs. Ian shakes his head. “I only made it because they were pissing me off. Talking about how you and Mickey would never be an out couple if you got together, because of how Mickey is.” She says.

“Oh debs. I appreciate the sentiment, but seriously, fuck them. Want to know a secret?” She nods. “I like Mickey, a lot. Have for a long time, whats it matter, where I get to kiss him, as long as I get to.” She smiles at him.  
“You kiss him yet?” She asks. 

“You got another bet going debs?” 

“Nah. Just want you to be happy. I'd lose a thousand bets to those idiots, as long as you were happy.” She says. 

Mickey stands in the doorway listening to the siblings, he smiles lightly at the last thing Debbie says before sneaking back in. 

 

Dinner was uneventful, they are and went back into the living room to hang out. When everyone was in the other room. Ian was doing the last of the dishes and he felt strong arms wrap around him. He turns towards him. “What are you doing?” Ian asks. Mickey runs his arms up Ian’s sides. 

“Just reminding you, they don't fucking scare me okay?” Ian nods lightly. “They can fuck off for all I care, the whole lot of em. No matter what the hell this is, best-friend trumps all that shit alright? You can always talk to me, It bothers you right? Not being able to be like we are at home, here?” He asks. Ian shrugs. 

“Not really, I mean yeah, I want to touch you, but I always want to touch you. And I finally get to, it's finally okay to look at you and kiss you, just wanna do it all the time, but I know I can't. It would be a lot to ask, even if we were together. And we haven't even had sex yet, my family just pisses me off.” He says. Mickey smiles.

“Well they aren't In here right now are they?” Ian seems to think at that, but Mickey doesn't he just brings ians head down to his and kisses him lightly. “I'm Not ashamed of you Ian okay? Just wanted to make sure you knew that.” Ian nods as Mickey walks back into the living room. 

 

Ian came back into the living room to sit in the couch. He sat down next to Mandy and laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled at him. “You okay?” She asks. 

“Yup, I'm good. Tired, want to curl up in my bed but I'm good.” He smiles. She just nods. 

Mickey looks over at Ian. Watching the man cuddle with his sister. Ugh. They should be doing that, if they were at home, they would be doing that. Well, maybe they would be cuddling naked in bed, but whatever, same sentiment. He reached out and ran his thumb over ians hand. He wondered what Ian thought of him sometimes. What this was to him? If it was just a fuck? Fine, but it didn't feel that way, it felt like they were building up to something, something they had somehow been building up to for years without knowing it. They had gotten to know each other without it being about sex, and now it was about sex, most of the time but it was more than that, there wasn't some magic switch that made Ian any less of the man he knew just because they suddenly were something else. Yet, Ian was scared of him still. Maybe not in the way most people were but he was. He could see it. The way Ian had looked at him before he cuddled up to Mandy as if to say, ‘if you'd let me, I'd do this with you.’ He was afraid Mickey would freak out on him. He wanted to get him home, and explore every inch of him but first he wanted him to know he wasn't playing around. 

Ian looked up at Mickey when he felt him touch his hand. So simple, but it made him giddy, like a child.  
Mickey didn't do things like that, not with anyone. And Mickey was just trying to show him he cared and he Could just kiss him for that, and he would later but for now. This was enough.

 

The movie ended and Mickey leaned down to debs and whispered to her. “You ready to collect short stuff.” She looked up at him for. Her place on the floor next to the couch. “What?” She asked confused. “Well you got a bet to win don't you?” He raised his eyebrow at her. She just looked at him for a minute.  
“Seriously? Mickey it's fine.” He shook his head. 

“This is what I need you to do. I'm not gonna do this with him that close to my sister okay?” He whispers and she nods. 

Debbie gets up as the lights go back on and everyone starts chatting, and slides in between Ian and Mandy, pushing him closer to Mickey. “I'm sick of the floor, scoot over.” She says and Ian just shrugs. Ian and Mickey are on the couch next to each other as Debbie whispers something to Mandy and she nods. Ian just shakes his head. Women. They both get up at the same time and make this way a little away from the boys. 

“Thought you wanted to sit down?” Ian asks. Before he knows what's happening. Mickey grabs his face and turns it towards him. “What? You ready to go?” He asks kind of hopeful. 

“In a minute. He says loud enough for everyone to hear him.” Eyes are on them now, he knows that and he just tugs at ians face bringing it to his.  
“What are you…” Ian is cut off by mickeys lips crashing into his own. His eyes widen as he looks at his best friend. Mickey grabs the back of his head, as if to tell him to kiss him back. And Ian does. Ian hears the gasps but he doesn't care. Mickey is kissing him. 

“Holy shit!” Iggy says. 

“The fuck.” Lip seems to agree.

Mickey shifts to straddle Ian on the couch and continues to kiss Ian. 

“Seriously? Fucking gross.” Lip says from behind them. Mickey lifts his head up and turns around only slightly. 

“Now every single one of you fucks, pay the woman.” He says pointing to Debbie. And leans his head back down to kiss Ian again. 

“What the hell is happening right now?” Fiona asks looking at the people pulling money out and handing it to Debbie. Mickey kisses Ian hard one last time before getting off of Ian and pulling him up with him. 

“Now I'm ready to go home.” Ian doesn't speak he just nods. 

“Oh and Iggy, you might want to pay up on your other bet.” He says leading Ian it the door. All he hears behind him is Iggy groaning about no family loyalty, and Kevin laughing so hard, Mickey swears he hears him falling out of his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. Love you guys. :)


	8. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is no stranger to desire, but this, this is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -warning- first of this chapter is pure smut. This is the first time I have written it for m/m to this extent, so be patient with me. ;)

Chapter 8:

Ian was no stranger to desire. He had desired many things in his life. He had especially known that he desired men over women at a very young age. He desired to feel normal, just as long, but that was easier said than done. Being a Gay kid in the south side of chicago pretty much meant that idea was long gone, and add bi-polar to that long list of things that would never make him normal, but meeting Mickey Milkovich was the number one thing in his life that fueled the fire of desire within him, it had since the day he had first laid eyes on the man. He had been Sixteen, his new best friend from school had brought her older brother over for dinner one night. The older boy had been eighteen at the time. Those peircing blue eyes captivated him, drew him in. 

 

Ian had soon been resigned to the fact that the sexy man, was straight, off limits. It didn't stop him from needing to know him. He needed to know him, be friends with him, he wanted to know everything, even if they could never be anything more than that, Ian had known then, he had to have Mickey in his life.   
It took some time to break him down, but he had and before long, they were friends, did everything together. The only thing he ever hid from mickey was his sexuality, he was afraid to be honest. Not that he ever thought his best-friend would actually beat the shit out of him for being gay, that wasn't it, he never in his life ever thought Mickey was anything like the stories that he heard of the boys father. Ironic that he never heard the story that mattered, the one where Mickey came barreling out of the closet. 

 

Still he was afraid that it would scare him, that he would think, or even know really exactly how Ian felt about him because knowing that you can't have someone and telling your heart and body that, was not exactly an easy feat. It was the first day in that apartment that he broke. He had to know, he needed to understand that being gay was a part of who Ian was, a part that he needed Mickey to know about. He hadn't really known why, but he needed Mickey to know, just as much as he had needed to know Mickey inside and out from the first time he laid eyes on him. 

That's just how Ian's relationship with Mickey was, there were things he needed from Mickey, and somehow he always seemed to get them one way or another. Like right at this moment, after the longest fucking ride home in the history of mankind, he needed Mickey, yes Ian thought he knew desire, but nothing was as intense as this. They fumbled with the keys for a good long while before finally making it into their apartment. Ian's mind ran through all of the places he had ever imagined having Mickey, all of them, he needed all of them. He needed Mickey. That need that he had experienced for six years, and he needed him now. 

Between Hot as hell fucking kisses, Ian practically tore his own clothes off, and started getting Mickey naked. He needed to see him, all of him. Right now. "Fuck, Ian. We have time. Whats the rush?" Mickey says panting. Rush? "Six Years Mickey, this is the biggest build up ever, I need you." He says. 

That's all it takes, Mickey stares at the man practically tripping over the tall man as he kisses him, moving backwards towards the hallway, never breaking the kisses. It might have been this exact thing that caused both of the boys to tumble over eachother and led to them laying on the floor of the hallway, making out feverishly. Two boys with an intense desire to feel every inch of eachother. There was nothing more intense than this. 

Mickey bit at Ians neck, trailing his tongue down every freckle across Ian's chest. Every single one, each more sexy than the last. Ian moaned cupping his hands on the man's ass. He looked into Mickey's beautiful eyes, the same eyes he fell for the first time he looked into them. Mickey finally found the energy to pull himself off of the floor, pulling Ian with him. "Fuck...Ian." he says as Ian pushes him against the wall. 

"Fuck, Since the first time I saw you, I needed you." He pants running his hands down Mickeys back. 

"Then fucking take me! Now! I've been dreaming about you fucking me, for so long." and that's exactly what Ian needed. He didn't say another word, he kicked his door open, leading Mickey to his bed. He would worry about bending the man over every surface of this apartment later. It was time to break this fucking bed. He pushed mickey onto the bed, and started from the edge of the bed, trailing kisses up Mickey legs, until he reached his manhood. Licking, sucking, reveling in the moans coming from the older man. Continued to trail kisses up his body until he reached his lips, kissing him hard, passionatley, every emotion he had every had for the man spilling into that kiss. 

"Ian...Fuck Ian." The man moaned loudly and Ian smiled down at him as he reached into his night stand for what he was looking for. He lubed up his fingers, and trailed his hand between Mickeys legs. He teased around the edge until he heard Mickeys frusterated groan. He smiled, and finally edged his finger into Mickey's perfect ass. He listened to the moans filling the air, he swore he could have came just from the sounds, they were so perfect. He placed another finger in beside the first one. 

Mickey moaned out as Ian hit possibly every angle that he needed to. So fucking good. He was getting impatient as Ian stretched him out, he knew he needed it, it had been so fucking long, and he had seen Ian, had Ian in his mouth, he deffinetly needed it, but it didn't stop him for begging him to hurry the fuck up. Finally he felt the fingers being pulled out of him. and being replaced by ian pressing up against his ass. Fuck yes! 

Ian had to catch his breath as he entered Mickey slowly. pacing himself so that he didn't blow this. The last thing he needed was to cum before he had even started. When he bottomed out, he let out the breath he had been holding. He stilled for a minute. Only half waiting for Mickey to be ready, the other half telling himself, this was it. He was finally inside Mickey, and it felt so fucking good. 

"Ian..Fuck me...So fucking hard, fuck me." Mickey whined out. and he started slow, just to get his barings, and then he let go, he fucked with every ounce of anything he had every had. Desire and need spilling out of him as he rammed in and out of his best friend, over and over again. 

Mickey was pretty sure he had never felt anything this fucking amazing in his life. Mixed with the moans he had never heard Ian make, he had heard Ian moan before, countless times in fact, but not like this, these moans were only for him, and that was the most amazing knowledge in the entire world. 

"Ian...So...Close..." Mickey screamed out. Ian just smiled down at him and nodded. He leaned down, and pulled mickey into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the man. "Wrap your legs around me." He demanded. Mickey did, and Ian wrapped his arms around mickeys back, so that mickey now rested on top of ian. Ian grabbing Mickeys hips practically lifting him to slam him back down. He continued to do that while capturing mickeys mouth with his own. 

They rode out their orgasms in sync while making out feverishly. Mickey's own orgasm spilling out onto Ian's stomach and chest. When they collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, and there was no way either of them was moving much at all. Ian did manage to remove his condom and curl up next to mickey, wrapping himself around him, kissing him lightly on the back of the neck. 

"Fucking Wow." Mickey let out. "I should have told you I was gay, years ago. We could have been doing that, every day. Man." 

Ian chuckles. "Guess we'll have to make up for lost time then." He says. 

Made up for lost time they did. They barely had time to catch their breaths before they were wrapped up in eachother again, panting, kissing, and by the time they fell asleep that night, break that bed is exactly what they did. When that mattress crashed down into the floor, Mickey barreled in laughter. 

"That's the best shit ever. The first night we have sex, we break your bed." He laughs harder. 

"Fuck yeah. Wanna go break yours?" Ian laughed. 

"How about we sleep on mine, we can break it tomorrow." Ian laughs at that. 

"Thank Fuck. Theres gonna be more tomorrow." Ian says getting up making his way after mickey who had already headed to his bedroom. 

"Dude. I made out with you in front of your entire family and mine, if this was a one night thing, that would be a fucking dick move." He says laughing. 

"That's true, I might have to kill you. Then I'd be out the best fuck I have ever had in my entire life and my best friend. God that would suck." He laughed crawling into Mickeys bed. 

"Best huh?" Mickey joked. 

"We just broke my bed Mick, I just came like, fucking 5 times, Holy fucking shit." Mickey laughs back at him. 

"Mere, You know you want to hold me while I sleep, or some gay shit." Mickey says. 

\------------------------------------  
Ian's alarm that morning, is the most annoying thing on the face of the earth.   
"Shut it ooooffff. Fucking Hell." Mickey yells. 

“I'm going.” Ian says turning it off and leaning over and placing a kiss on mickeys sleepy lips. He slowly raises to get out of bed.

“Ugh. Can I call in for being oversexed?” He asked chuckling lightly pulling himself out of bed. Mickey swiftly pulls him back to him. “Mick, I have to shower.” Mickey kisses him hard. 

“Mmmkay. You can go now.” He says sleepily. Ian just shakes his head. 

 

Bella slid in next to Ian right before lunch. “You ready to go, I was thinking we could g..what's that?Looking for a new bed? “ she asked curiously. 

“Yeah, broke mine.” He said. 

“Man that sucks.” He just nods absentmindedly. “Wait, you look euphoric, you finally get laid?” She asks curiously. He nods. 

“Wait? You god laid and you broke your bed, please tell me those two things are fucking related?” She squeals. He beams at her. 

“Yes they fucking are bellz.” 

“Holy shit. So unfair that your gay, you literally broke your fucking bed, you Ickes some guy so hard. So did you let this one stay or did you sick Mickey on him to scare him off?” She asks. 

“Actually…” He starts.   
“What the fuck are you two gossiping about over here? Go to lunch, o heard you from all the way across the floor.” Mandy says dying them. 

“Ian literally fucked some guy so hard he broke his bed last night, like how do you even do that?” Bella says. 

“Oh fucking gross. This falls under the, he's my brother and I don't wanna hear it portion of the conversation.” 

“Woah woah woah. It was Mickey!?!?” Bella squealed. Ian didn't say anything. 

“Well judging my the face that when they left dinner last night, they were practically ready to fuck in the driveway, yeah I'm pretty sure. Anyway, are we doing dinner tonite or will you be too busy fucking? Because I swear to god.” Mandy says. 

Ian laughs. “I promise to fuck him senseless before you show up. Scouts honor.” He says laughing. 

“Oh fucking Christ.” Mandy says walking away. 

“Mickey? Oh my god. I'm never leaving town again. What the hell happened?” She said as Ian got up from his desk. 

“best sex of my life bellz.” Ian said while eating a burger at the diner down the street.   
“Damn. So did you talk about anything or just duck madly and hope shit falls into place?” She asked. 

“What?” He laughed. 

“Come on Ian. This isn't a random hook up for you. Your more than in love with this guy.” She said rolling her eyes. 

“I know. I get it. Have a plan, stay stable, all that shit. But I just want to feel this. This could be a disaster hit it could also be amazing. If I don't take a chance, I'll never fucking know. So here it is, me, taking a real risk, and I'm not even manic.” He smiles at her and she punches him lightly in the arm.

“Dick. So hang out soon? When you can pry yourself away from your beyond sex badass roommate?” She says.   
“Yes. Hold on.” Ian sends a quick text to Mandy. Then to Mickey. 

\--bellz is gonna join us for dinner with mands tonite? That cool?—  
\--is saying no an option?—  
\--nope.—  
\--fine then. I'm only coming out of my room for food.—

Ian laughs. “Join us for dinner tonite?” Bella nods. “We can go bed shopping after work.” She says chuckling. 

 

Mickey looks up from the couch, when Ian walks through the door, Ian closes the door and sighs against it before looking up. 

“What..no trail of giggling girls behind you?” He asks quirking his eyebrow. 

“They'll be over later. I need a breath, bed shopping with Bella is fucking embarrassing.” He says plopping down on the couch. 

“How much later?” Mickey asks.   
“Few hours.” Ian says. Mickey smiles and crawls closer to ian.   
“I can work with that.” He says. Ians head snaps up to see Mickey inches away from him. Ian gives him an exhausted smile before pulling Mickey closer to him for a kiss. 

“You okay? You look fucking tired.” Mickey says cutting off his kiss. 

“Mmmm, better now.” He says. 

“You want to take a nap don't you?” Mickey says. Ian shakes his head.

“Uh uh. Want to fuck you.” And Mickey just laughs, because as sure as Ian sounds, his eyes tell a different story. 

“Come on firecrotch. Your about to fall asleep.” He says getting up and pulling Ian with him. Ian shakes his head following him. 

“Not gonna fall asleep.” He mumbles. 

“Uh huh.” He says as he crawls into bed with Ian pulling him into his arms. Ian nuzzled next to him. “There ya go. Just sleep. You can have your girls night, and then I'll kick them out in plenty of time.” Ian mumbles something incoherently before completely falling asleep. 

 

M


	9. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickeys laugh, is the most perfect thing Ian has ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so fun to write. I love showing a playful side to the Milkovich siblings because I adore them just as much as I love the gallaghers. Not as much as I love Ian and Mickey, those boys are everything but still.

Chapter 9: 

Mickey woke up to the sound of the kicks on the door, he rushed to get up, pulling some clothes on and went to answer.

“Okay you two, stop fucking, it's good time.” Mandy said walking into the apartment with Iggy and lip behind her. 

“The fuck you being these two goons with you for?” He asks. 

“She's afraid of being alone with you and your boyfriend. And she offered free food.” 

Mickey shakes his head. “Yo Ian! You dressed!” Lip calls out laughing. 

“He's asleep. Calm yo tits.” Mickey rolled his eyes. Lip doesn't pay any attention he just swings Ian’s bedroom door open. No fucking boundaries. His eyes widen as he closes the door. 

“The fuck happened in there?” He says. Mickey shrugs going over to his own room to wake up Ian. 

“Ian…” Mickey shakes him lightly. Ian mumbles for a minute before opening his eyes. “Mandy brought fuckheads with her, come save me huh?” Mickey whispers. 

“Which fuckheads?” Ian asks stretching pulling Mickey into a light kiss. 

“Our brothers.” Ian groans.

“Nope. M’sleepy.” He says. Mickey just pulls on his arms.   
“nope. C’mon. Mandy brought food.” Mickey says. Ian groans again. 

“Fine. For the food.” Ian says getting up and making his way into the living room. 

“The hell you do in there?” Lip asks pointing. 

“Don't ask. They broke it.” Mandy says sighing as there's a knock on the door again. She get up to let Bella in. 

“Since when are we having a party?” She asks going over to the couch and sitting on ians lap. 

“Mandy brought the dumbass twins. Bella this is Iggy Milkovich and Lip Gallagher.” Ian says. She smiles at them. 

“Hey. Not fucking nice bro. No already lost like four hundred bucks last night thanks to your hormones. Could be a little nicer to your brother-in-law.” Iggy says. Mickey chokes on his beer. This causes everyone except Ian and Mickey to burst into a fit of laughter. 

“You deserved to lose that money. Asshole.” Mickey grumbles. 

Everyone laughs and starts grabbing at their food to settle in. Laughing and joking, sometimes at mickey and ians expense. 

Every now and then Ian catches Bella look over at Iggy and turn away. “Hey bellz. What's up with you?” He whispers. She just ignores him and says nothing. After a while, Mickey as Iggy settle into the floor and turn on a video game and continuously yell at each other as they battle. 

Ian sees Iggy whisper something to Mickey but Mickey smacks him and shakes his head. Ian smiles at the two. No matter what were to happen in the future, the milkoviches were family, and that was fine by him. 

 

After a few hours. Mickey and Ian are sitting on the couch next to each other as a movie plays. Mandy and lip are curled up on the floor and Iggy and Bella are awkwardly crunched up on the edge of the couch.   
“Can this count as my fucked up date?” Mickey whispers.   
“What?” Ian asks confused.   
“Dude we are practically on a triple date with my siblings. If that's not fucked ip, I don't know what is.” And Ian laughs because mickey is kind of right about that. 

“Date huh? Does that mean I'm getting laid at the end?” Ian jokes. 

“Who says we have to wait until the end?” Mickey eyes Ian smiling, leaning a little further and kisses him lightly. He hears Iggy groan. And Ian looks over to see Bella smack him on the arm. 

“Shut up, they're fucking cute.” She says glaring teasingly at him. 

“Fuck your, we ain't cute.” Mickey grumbles crossing his arms. 

“Id have to agree. Cut it out assholes, your making the rest of us look bad.” Lip Hollers over causing Mandy to laugh. 

“That doesn't take much.” She giggles as he starts to tickle her. 

“Un-fucking called for.” He says.   
“Hey Ian. What are you gonna do with that bed?” Iggy asks. 

“Ugh. Haul it out. Got the new one ordered.”   
“Lip and I'll do it for you, for like twenty bucks.”’he says.   
“Shit, now we gotta pay for you to be a decent brother.” Mickey rolls his eyes.   
“Wasn't talking to you shitthead. Was talking to your boyfriend. I'd charge you more.” He says.   
“And I don't have to help?” Ian asks.   
“Nope, all you gotta do is clean out around it. Don't wanna be accidentally discovering any of your weird fettishes. I'm scarred enough.” Iggy says.   
Ian shakes his head and laughs. “Shit okay, go ahead, have at it.” He says leaning closer to Mickey. 

Once the boys are far enough away from the apartment, Ian looks over to Bella. 

“Alright bellz, what gives? You done stalker staring at iggs or what?” Mandy pipes up.   
“W..what? I was not.” She looks away shyly.   
“Oh my god. Seriously?” Ian asks.   
“What?!?” She squeals.   
“You like that idiot? Can I ask why? I'm not giving you shit here, but God why?” Mickey asks. She just shrugs.   
“He's cute. Please don't tell me he's gay too. I swear to god, I'll jump out this damn window." She says pointing to the window. Mickey barrels in laughter. 

"Oh my god, can you imagine, Iggy...Gay...Oh that's almost...I can't breathe." Mickey laughs his whole face is lit up, and he is clutching at his side and ian just smiles at him. Mickey laughing like that might be one of the most beauitiful things he's ever seen. 

"Don't make fun of me, it's a legitimate question." she huffs.   
"Oh im not, but can you imagine, like if Terry had two gay sons, Oh my god, That woulda been beautiful man." He laughs some more. and Ian smiles. For the first time ever, mentioning Terry's name didn't turn Mickey cold. 

"But are you seriously admitting you might like Ig because in all of my 22 years of life, that is something no woman has ever done. In secret maybe, and somehow he does get laid occasionally, usually after he wares them down for a few years, but really?" mandy asks in shock.   
"Please don't tell him, okay. I just met him, yeah he's cute okay, but please god don't tell him." She says holding her head into her hands. 

"Calm down tinkerbell. I ain't tellin him shit, if he's too stupid to figure it out, that's his own problem." Mickey shruggs and before he can say anything more the boys come bounding back into the apartment. 

"K, it's loaded up. I need a beer" Lip says going to the fridge. 

"You owe me a case of beer asshole." Mickey shouts

"I'm just drinking Ian's share. He barely drinks." he says. 

"ian also buys his own beer asshole." Ian says snarking. 

"Oh whatever, I'll bring some over tomorrow. theres still two cases in there, i think boning eachother made you both crankier, how is that even possible." he shakes his head plopping down on the floor next to mandy. 

"Can I kill him? If you let me kill him, I'll do something romantic and sappy. and full of that PDA bullshit you're into." Mickey says glaring at lip. 

"like what?" Ian pretends to consider it. 

"I'll fucking take you on a picnic, pick you up at work and all that shit, I'll kiss your in front of this entire fucking city." he says. 

"Hmm."   
"IAN! asshole! you know he'll actually kill me right, Iggy you wont help him right? you woudln't do that to me." Lip pouts. 

"I don't know man, He's family. and he usually pays good money for a hit like that." Iggy says laughing and lip flips him off. 

"No mickey you cannot kill my brother, but Im seriously fucking tempted, because Mickey Milkovich does not do sappy and romantic, and damn if I wouldn't love to see it." He says smiling. 

Iggy stares at Ian for a long time. The curiousity evident on his face. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Iggy shakes his head not saying anything.   
"What?" Ian says again.   
"Nothing, nothing. Just. What have you done with my brother? He tied up and locked in a closet somewhere...Ha Closet, Because this man right here, he's too fucking smily to be my brother." 

"Hey, fuck you man. I am not fuckin smiley, and i will still shoot you in the ass." 

"Awe there he is. Missed ya mick." He says laughing. 

After a while, Bella starts yawning, even though it looks like she's weighing whether going home and going to bed , is better than staring at her new crush all night. Mandy and Lip are comfortable on the floor, and when he thinks nobody is watching, Iggy sneaks a look over at Bella. 

"Okay bitches, time to get out." Mickey says. 

"Fucking rude." Mandy says from the floor sleepily. 

"Well you could stay if you want, but it's about to get really gay in here, and really loud, you wanna stick around for that, be my guest." He says. 

"Oh whatever, you're boyfriend is passed out over there." Iggy motions to ian who's head on mickeys lap and his eyes are closed. Mickey gives Iggy a look of warning before he leans down slightly and trails his arm up Ians side. 

"Hmm?" ian mumbles. 

"Hey Ian, Wanna wake up now and go have sex?" Ian's eyes pop open and he looks up at mickey, gauging the seriousness of his best friend. 

"You. Me. Now. Bedroom." Mickey says. 

"Okay." He says getting up, not even looking at anyone else in the room. 

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Mickey says walking into his room with ian following. ian turns back around to look at the shocked faces.   
"Anyone up for betting how long it takes for us to break a second bed?" he says laughing as he walks into the room. 

It didn't even take the door fully shutting before they heard the shuffling of feet. 

"Finally, theyre gone. Fuck. Thought it was supposed to be a dinner." Mickey edged close to ian kissing up his neck. 

"Yeah well mandy didn't say she was bringing Iggy and Lip, you know those two don't leave until the beers gone." Ian tilted his head up to enjoy mickeys lips on his neck. 

"Well the threat or hearing or seeing their brothers have sex, sure works. Gonna have to remember that. Mutual distruction. " Mickey laughs as he grabs Ian by the shirt and pulls him closer to the bed. 

“You love your brother. And you love hanging out with him.” Ian says knowingly. 

“I may love my brother, I may even tolerate yours but I've been wanting to touch you since you walked out that door this morning. Enough is enough.” He says kissing Ian harder and pulling him down onto the bed with him. 

“Mmm. I like when you say things like that to me. And I'm pleasantly surprised at how you were with me tonite,in front of them. I feel like I should repay you.” Ian says pulling at mickeys pants. 

“I'm not afraid to touch you in front of people Ian. Sure it's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but I know it's important to you.” He says kissing Him deeply. He watches as Ian seems to contemplate something but doesn't say anything, he just pulls mickeys shirt off and kisses down his stomach. Kissing at his waistline before pulling mickeys boxers off. 

Mickey almost asks what he was thinking about but suddenly his mind goes cloudy whe ian wraps his lips around mickeys dick. Kissing and sucking. So fucking good. “Mmm, Ian. Feels so good. Keep, oh god.” Mickey moans as Ian slips a finger inside of him while still having his lips around him. Ian makes a motion with his finger, finding the perfect fucking spot running his tongue over the tip. 

“You gonna cum for me Mickey? You wanna cum hard in my mouth, with my finger in your ass.” He says deeply. Mickey can't even form a thought let alone manage to answer him. He nods. “Fuuuckk.” He says as Ian keeps doing things to him that he never imagined possible. “So..close…” He says his body bucking towards Ian. 

“That's right. Just like that Mickey. Want to watch you lose control.” Ians sexy voice fills his ears and when he comes, he rides out his orgasm. Ians mouth wrapped tightly around him as the cum shoots out of him and he collapses back down onto the bed after Ian removes his finger. 

“Damn” he says catching his breath. “The things you do to me.” 

Ian chuckles. “Nothing compared to the things you do to me he says leaning over and kissing Mickey. 

“Ian?” Mickey asks. While at the same time, letting his hand road over ians body, undressing him, and taking in the sight of him. 

“Mmm” Ian says in response.

“What were you thinking about before? You looked like you wanted to ask me something.” He says. Palming Ian, pulling his underwear off and wrapping his hand around ians length.

“Mmm, nothing. Don't stop.” 

“Answer me, and I won't. I'll even let you bend me over the couch. Any surface you want. Just talk to me.” He says feeling like a fucking sap. Since when did he want to talk before sex even after really. 

“After. I'll tell you after. Promise.” Ian says. Mickey decides he can work with that. 

Ian lifts himself off of the bed. “Fuck the couch, can't wait that long.” He says pulling Mickey on top of him. “Mickey…so fucking beautiful. Can't get enough of you.” He says as Mickey leans over to find where Ian placed the lube and condoms.   
Mickey slowly put the condom on Ian, he places his hands on ians chest. “Gonna take care of you.” Mickey says. He slowly lowers himself down into Ian. He watches as Ian head goes back and he starts moaning instantly. “I love how you sound. You moaning for me, nothing fucking like it.” He says. He leans down and kisses Ian and starts to ride him, taking in the sound of every single noise that Ian makes, he slams himself down harder. “Holy fuck! Mickey! Oh fucking god!!!!” Ian screams. When Ian cums, falls apart beneath Mickey, Mickey decides that's the best sight in the world. That its possible Ian can have anything he wants from him.

Ian is almost asleep after curling up next to Ian, completely euphoric. Once again, best sex ever. There was something about someone who knew you better than you knew yourself. “Got your question for me yet?” Damn, Ian was hoping he forgot about that. For a second he had wanted to ask Mickey what they were doing, what they were. Friends who fucked? Something else, it was a passing thought, but he didn't care what the answer was, not in this moment. “Nope.” He said mumbling. 

“Ian….” Mickey warned. 

“Fine, it wasn't anything, a thought, it passed. I don't want you to freak out.” Ian says. 

“Oh, I see. Cant always worry about me freaking out. That why you wanted to wait till after, thought it would kill the mood?” He asks. 

“I don't know.” Ian says distantly. 

“You want me to like take you on dates and shit? Is that it?” Ian sat up looking at Mickey curiously. How the fuck did he do that?

“Umm not exactly. I would love that shit by the way, but was just curious about us, what we are doing, what I am to you. . Guess our family joking about it so much made me curious. Not a big deal” he says

“You want to know what you are to me? That's all? You scared to ask me that?” Ian just stares at him. 

Mickey gets up and walks over to his closet, pulling out a box. And tosses it down on the bed.   
“Okay here goes. You wanna record this? Because this conversation will never happen again k? I don't do this shit? But those noises, sexy fucking noises you just made for me, got me all sappy and shit.” He says. Ian shakes his head urging him to continue. 

“ you are the asshole that wouldn't leave me alone until you worked your way into my life. Made friends with my siblings, made yourself family. You are my best-friend, I don't care if we are fucking or not, you are my best-friend.” Ian just nodded, not saying a word. 

“You are the idiot that makes me do shit, I don't Do, like hanging out and joking around, going to stupid family dinners, helping your siblings with stupid shit like homework, babysitting, or kissing you in front of your whole family to help your sister win a stupid bet and because it hurt knowing you expected me not to. That you thought it was not okay to want that? You want me to take you on dates and shit? I'll do it. You wanna just fuck for next five years, I'm good with that but that's not it, you want to be boyfriends and shit don't you?” Mickey asks. Ian eyes him, lightly nodding, afraid, so ducking afraid until he looks down at the box. It's bright red, and inside….

“What is all this?” Ian says pulling out a bunch of things. 

“It's every time you pulled me in deeper to your web of bullshit. Everything that used to remind me, why fucking you would be a bad idea. Look we just started this shit, literally but this is everything okay? Our friendship, I need that, and that means we are already so much more than two people who just started fucking. I'm fucking yours you dick head. Stop being so fucking scared to tell me what you want. You want me to be your boyfriend? That will make you happy, then fine, I'm your boyfriend. But we don't change, got it. Me, you, the only thing that changes ia that instead of hearing you moan from the other room, while some dickhead gets to have you, now I get to make you moan, and gross our families out, that's beautiful too. That's it.” Ian nods and smiles. 

“You saved all this shit. Wait?! Is that a photo of me sleeping? Creepy.” Ian laughs. 

“Oh fuck off. You wanna fuck me again? Or you wanna be a dick?” Ian laughs. 

“Oh turn over, you know, you’re secretly really fucking romantic.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Tell anyone and I'll cut your tongue out.” He said turning over onto his stomach as his boyfriend trailed kisses down his back. 

“What are you… Oh damn.” He moaned as Ian licked down the crack of his ass. “This whole boyfriend thing has some sweet fucking perks.” He says.


	10. The things we didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy visits Mickey. And Ian figures out something he didn't realize before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing and folding laundry. Eventful day. ;)

Chapter 10: 

Mickey was under a car at the garage he worked at a few days a week when He heard the familiar sound of someone clearing their throat. He ignored it and kept working. “Mick?” He heard Iggy call out. He sighed and rolled himself out from under the car. It had been almost a week since he saw his brother, he looked up and watched his brother shift nervously. 

“The fuck you want ig? I got work to get done.” He says looking up. 

“Oh nothing, just thought I'd see if you wanted to get some lunch.” Mickey squinted his eyes towards the clock as he sat up. 

“It's three o’clock, what's up with you?” He says getting up off the ground and looking his brother in the eyes. 

“Umm just wanted to chat with my brother. That a crime now?” Iggy said defensively. 

“You know where I live shitthead.” He says. 

“And interrupt your lovemaking. No thanks.” He says. 

“The fuck ever. Like that ever stopped you. What's going on?” He asks wiping his hands off on a close by towel. 

“Wanted to ask you about something.” He says. 

“Yeah? When did you know, you were, ya know…” He stutters. 

“Are you coming out to me right now?” Mickey asks.

“What? No. Fuck no. I meant, when you were into Ian. When did you know you liked him? How did you know he liked you?” Mickey bursts out laughing. 

“Really? We're having a girl moment right now? Oh god. Why you asking me? It took me six years to man up. This about Bella?” He asks. 

“Who? No. Umm. What do you know about her anyway?” Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“Ask Ian. She's his friend.” He says. 

“I'm not taking to Ian about his friend.” He says.

“Ooohkayy. Umm. She's nice. I guess. You lookin to fuck her over iggs? Just tell now? If this a hit it and quit it kinda thing, I'd like to know if your shit is gonna interrupt my very active sex life.” Mickey jokes, sort of. 

“How would what I do or do not do with some chick fuck up your sex life asshole?” Iggy asks

“Duh. She's friends with my boyfriend. I encourage you and you fuck her over, he stops fucking me.” Mickey says laughing at the grimace on iggs face. 

“Wait…” Iggy beams. “Did I just hear you say… Boyyfriend??? You make that shot official?” Iggy wiggles his eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah. Throw a parade. You didn't answer the question. You wanted this little girl talk of yours. Your acting like a nervous 13 year old girl with her first crush.” Mickey laughs.   
“Oh fuck off. Shoulda talked to Mandy. Fine. She's cute, I like her, and I have a feeling my usual charms won't fucking work on her. Okay?! Just wanted to know if I had a shot before I made an ass of myself. Okay?” Iggy sighs heavily. 

“Teenage girl man. Fine I'll talk to her.” He says.

“No! No.” Iggy yells. 

“What do you want me to do then? I can't handle this.” He says walking to grab his phone. 

“What the…what are you doing Mickey?” He asks trying to look over his shoulder. 

“Texting my boyfriend. That fucking allowed spaz?” Iggy groans in response

 

\--mick: I'm gonna kill my brother. You in? ---  
\-- Ian: what? Why  
\--mick: he's asking me about tinker bell. He's acting like a fucking girl.   
\---Ian: OMG. Him too. We're we this bad?  
\--mick: no fucking way. Can I just give him her number. He's trying to read this shit. I have a lot of tools I can stab him with here. 

 

Ian looks up from his phone over to Bella.   
“Hey bellz.” She looks up.   
“Hmm.”   
“You mind if Mickey gives Iggy your number?” He says waiting for her to freak out.   
“Huh? Why? He asking about me?” She smiles  
“yes or no Bella.” He says.   
“Fine whatever. Tell your boyfriend to do what he wants. How does Mickey have my number anyway?” She asks. 

“Really? Because I have it. Dork.” She just laughs

\--Ian: yeah go ahead.   
\--Mickey: before I do. If this goes bad, are you gonna take away sex? Cuz I'm not willing to risk that.   
\--Ian: take away sex because your brother and my friend are idiots. That sound like something I'm into? You gonna take away sex from me next time Mandy and lip try to kill each other?   
\--Mickey: okay point taken. Anybody annoying gonna be at the apartment tonite? 

Mickey looks up and writes down Bella's number and hands it to Iggy.   
“Here fuck face. Now go away, don't be stupid, just fucking text her or something.” He says.   
“What? You asked for her number. Mickey…” Mickey rolls his eyes.   
“Just fucking talk to her. If I have to sit through one more awkward as fuck dinner with you two making Googly eyes at each other but not saying a thing, ill stab you Both. Now scram, I have to finish this car, so I can go home and break in a new bed.” He smirks. 

\--Ian: just me.  
\--mickey: good. I don't plan on wearing clothes for next 24 hours.   
\--Ian: fuck. When you gonna be home?  
\--Mickey: If I don't get interrupted again, few hours.   
\--Ian: damn. Can't wait that long.   
\--Mickey: don't even think about it.   
\--Ian: what?   
\--Mickey: Do Not get off before I get home.   
\--Ian: hmmf  
\--Mickey: Ian….  
\--Ian:fine

“Hey bellz, I'm gonna get out of here. You good?” Ian asked looking over at her. 

“Um yeah, almost done. See ya on Monday.” She says absentmindedly. 

“Yeah sure. If you wanna do lunch on Sunday or something,give me a call” He says calling over his shoulder.

On the way home he thought about stopping in to see Mickey. H would pass the garage and it wouldn't be the first time he went in there, but he was afraid to now. What was with all this sudden fear? And no matter how many times Mickey said not to be afraid, he couldn't help it, he didn't want to fuck this up, by letting his crazy brain ruin all the good things that had been happening. He had a thought and smiled at it stopping by the diner closest to the garage and grabbing mickeys usual. Instead of going into the garage he went into the office, mickeys boss Larry looked up. 

“Hey Ian. You dropping by dinner, making sure the roommate doesn't die on you from starvation.” The man asked nodding towards the food.   
“Yeah you know how he gets lost when he gets under those cars.” He says.   
“Yeah. I know man. You can head on back if you want.” Larry nods towards the door, separating the office from the garage.   
“Nah, gotta run. I'm just gonna leave this here. Make sure he gets it yeah?” He says and the man nods.   
“Sure thing kid.” 

“Milkovich! Come outta there, I got a delivery for you.” Larry calls  
“Ay. I'm almost done. Gotta get home. What's up?” He says.  
“Red dropped this off for you. He takes entirely too good care of you.” He says smiling. Mickeynsees the food and tilts his head.

“Ian stopped by? Why didn't he come in?” He asks curiously.   
“Seemed to be in a hurry to get home. Here ya go.” Larry says sitting the food on the table. 

Mickey pulled out his phone after he washed his hands and pulled out his burger. 

\--Mickey: didn't wanna stop in and say hi?”   
Mickey felt like a teenager. Asking his boyfriend why he didn't want to see him. 

\--Ian: didn't want to distract you. Eat. Finish your work. I'll see you soon.   
\--mickey: too bad. Could have had fun on the hood of this car.   
\--ian: don't tempt me. Larrys cool, but I'm pretty sure seeing you bent over the hood of his clients car, might be an issue.   
\--Mickey: who said I was the one getting bent over? 

Ian didn't know why that interested him. Never had before, but the thought of Mickey having that kind of power over him, turned him on. Fuck, Mickey needed to hurry up. He made a few stops on the way home. Mickey had been doing so much for him, things that made him uncomfortable, just to please Ian, so Ian wanted to do something for him. He just didn't make, what he could give Mickey that meant as much to him as all this did, but then he saw something, someone, a woman, it was her, he knew it was, he didn't say anything, just watched as she walked by and suddenly he couldn't get home fast enough. 

Ian pulled out his laptop and pulled up the video again, watching it closely, he paused it in the girl, the woman, the last woman Mickey had been with, he studied her face. He had seen her before, Mickey had said, she had been held at gunpoint too, how had Terry known her? And why had Mickey been with her that day? It had been five years ago. 

\--flashback—

Ian had come over to the Milkovich house to see Mandy, and maybe a little so if Mickey was home, he liked getting under mickeys skin, even more so now that Mickey got less annoyed having him around, he had finally stopped being so cagey around him, Ian would even assume that Mickey saw him as a friend in a way. He knocked was almost at the door when a woman barreled out of the door. “Go fuck yourself Mickey. you will never see him again. He doesn't deserve this! I don't deserve this!” She yelled. 

She rushed out and he saw Mickey from the door, he looked upset but quickly hid it. “Whatever Lana. I'll talk to you later.” He said, noticing Ian. 

“What are you looking at?” He barked. 

“Mandy home?” Ian said afraid to ask what had been going on. 

“Nah.” He says. He turns back around. “You comin?” Mickey asked leaving the door open. 

Ian stared at the screen but shut the laptop. Fuck. It was her. How had he not remembered that before? How had he not remembered the only girl he had ever really seen Mickey with. That day he had asked Mickey who she was but his answer was a simple, “just an ex man.” And that was it. No explanation. It had pretty much solidified his assumption that Mickey was in fact straight. It wasn't the only time he saw her but only the first. He had seen her three times after that, but never spoke to her, to be honest she had always creeped Ian out. She looked at him like she was looking through him, seeing thing that he wasn't comfortable with her seeing. 

Mickey comes home to beer and pizza on the table. Ian looks up and smiles at him. “Hey.” He says with a weird look on his face. Mickeys just shrugs it off going over to curl up on the couch. He pulls Ian in for a long kiss, to show him how much he missed him. 

“Mmmm.” Ian wrapped his arms around Mickeys neck , moving to straddle him. He bites at mickeys neck, trailing kisses down his collar. He reaches for the bottom of mickeys shirt pulling it off of him. 

“Man, I gotta shower, been under a car all day.” Mickey hums into ians touch. 

“Mmkay, come on, I'll help you.” Ian smirks pulling himself off of Mickey dragging him up with him. 

Mickey stumbles into the bathroom after Ian, making out the entire way in there. They stop their clothes off like it had been years since they had seen each other. Pealing clothes off as they make it into the tub, water running down Mickey. His eyes widen as he watches Ian run soap over mickeys body. “Ian…” 

“Shh. Let me make you feel good. Welcome you home.” Ian says in a deep husky voice. Mickey just braces himself as Ian runs his hands up and down Mickey. Every touch, so fucking sensual. After the soap was rinsed off, Mickey felt Ian grab his hips and turn him around, bending him slightly and running his hand down the crack of mickeys ass. 

“Oh god.” Mickey loans out as ians finger enters him, at the same time, Ian reaches around to stroke Mickey, with his other hand. 

“Missed you Mick” Ian moans out, kissing mickeys neck. 

“Yeah? Show me how much, get in me, wanna feel you.” Ian moans out in response working for a minute more on preping Mickey, and then, his hand drops off of mickeys cock and his fingers slip out of his ass and he wraps his arm around mickeys stomach, bending him over more and positioning himself to enter Mickey. He enters him with a little force, slamming into him. So fucking perfect. 

Mickey feels like he could die right here, and that would be fine, as Ian slams into him again, Mickey calls out. “Fuck!!! Ian. Yes. Fucking again.” Mickey let's the water run over him until it starts to run cold and he shuts it off, Ian still pounding into him. 

“Mickey. Fuck. So good. So close.” Ian pants. 

“Come on Ian, cum for me” he says pushing backwards into ians cock. 

“Oh fuck.” Ian shutters from behind him. Mickey pants with him, his own orgasm, so fucking close, and Ian pulls out of him and flips him around, licking down until he's on his knees. Capturing mickeys length in his mouth, and he looks so fucking sexy, Mickey cums hard into his mouth. Almost collapsing. They hold onto each other as they climb out of the tub. 

 

“That was a hell of a welcome home.” Mickey says leaning into ians chest of the couch, taking a bite out of the pizza. 

“Gotta keep the grumpy boyfriend happy.” Ian says laughing. 

“Shit. And I thought I freaked you out, with that last text.” Mickey says honestly. It had crossed his mind on the way home after not receiving another text, he knew that Ian had never bottomed and wasn't into it, and he had been completely joking when he sent it. 

“You think the thought of your dick in my ass freaks me out?” Ian asks 

“Yeah, you've never done that before. I get it. I was totally fuckin with you anyway.” Mickey says. 

“So? Pretty sure you never kissed another man in front of like anyone, that was a first for you right?” Ian says.

“Knowlingly, on purpose yeah. Kissed a dude in front of my dad once.” He says  
“What!?!” Ian shifts from behind him.   
“Oh yeah. It was fantastic too. I would have laughed but I wa kinda too busy getting beat the fuck out of.” 

“Damn Mickey. That when he…” He trailed off.   
“Yeah. That was a couple of days before I can home to find La..her there with a fun to her head.” He says sadly. 

“Lana? That was her name right? “ he asks and Mickey turns around to look at ians thoughtful eyes. 

“Svetlana.”   
“I met her didn't I? I mean I didn't know then but today, I just, it was her right?” Ian asks cautiously. 

“Yeah. That was her. She wasn't so bad. I was a prick to her but it wasn't her fault.”   
“Wasn't yours either. I didn't ask then. But I…” He trails off. 

“What?” Mickey watches ians eyes shift away. “Hey.. What is it?” He says grabbing ians face in his hands. 

“The first day she said something to you. And I didn't understand it but she said something about him…not deserving something. She talking about Terry?” He asks. 

“No. She was talking about…her son.” Mickey looks down. “My son.” 

“W..what?” Mickey shifts off of Ian to give him room to run if he wants to. 

“She…uh. She had a baby. After. I'm a prick I know. What kind of man just doesn't see his son, doesn't even mention him.” He hangs his head down.   
“A man who was raped, forced to fuck a woman. Have you ever..met him?” Ian asks. 

“Yeah. Haven't seen him in years tho. Like I said. I was a prick.” 

“Ever wanted to?” 

“Yeah. I mean. Of course I do. But she has her reasons and I understand them.” Ian nods pulling mickey back to him. 

“Thank you for telling me. I know.. Sometimes I push when I shouldn't.” 

“Ian, I know I've hidden some things about me, and that's shitty of me, I want you to know me, all of me, even the really fucked up parts of me.” Ian nods. 

It's a few hours later before Ian says it. 

“I saw her today.” Mickey looks at him. 

“Who?” 

“Lana. That's how I remembered that I saw her before.” 

“You didn't…” 

“No, no. I didn't say anything, she didn't even see me.”   
“Oh. Kid with her?” He asked curiously.   
“No.” 

 

Ian gets up in the middle of the night to find Mickey staring at his phone. “Hey.” Ian says sleepily. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Can I ask you something?” Mickey asks as Ian climbs next to Mickey on the couch looking down at the phone in his hand. A picture the woman and her baby in the screen. 

“Sure.” Ian says lightly. 

“Why aren't you pissed? You were more mad about me being gay.” Mickey asks. 

“I wasn't mad that you were gay, first off. Pretty fuckin happy about it actually. I just felt, I don't know, like I was missing this huge part of you, and I feel like that about this too, like I should have known, that I should have been there for you. You fight these things silently and don't say anything and that breaks my fucking heart.” Ian says quietly. 

“But you don't seem mad.” Mickeys voice cracks. 

“I'm not, not at you. I'm mad at me a little because I think you tried to tell me.” 

“When? I never told you.” 

“I was sick at the time. You were drunk out of your mind. And I was laying motionless in my bed. Not moving. I don't remember a whole lot from that, I remember you saying something. I think about us all having demons. And you blurted it out. I thought you were just drunk I guess or that my mind had imagined it.” Ian says.

“Huh. I don't remember that. It's not your fault you thought I was talking out of my ass. I do that.” Mickey says smiling lightly: 

“Yeah but it was more about my mind. You know I actually thought…you told me .. Nevermind.” 

“What? What else did I tell you?” 

“Nothing. Like I said. My mind was so beyond fucked back then. Once I swore Monica came and saw me. Told me she loved me, and that she understood. I actually thought she told me to take my medication, to be better than her.” He says. 

“Wow. Really? That's intense.” 

“Yeah I know. So I never know what about those days was a hallucination and what was real.” 

“I wonder what he looks like sometimes. He's better off without me.” Mickey whispers. 

“Don't say that. He's not.” Ian strokes the side of his boyfriend face. 

“He does. Who I was then. I was so full of loathing. I hated myself for being gay. I hated her for all of it and I hated yevgeny for being alive. I hated everyone but who I should have hated. Terry. I hate him. I do.’but when I was a kid, I worshiped that asshole. Wanted to be like him. How fucked is that. I never want my son to see me the way I see that asshole. She was right to take him away.” 

“Maybe then. You were different then Mickey. You forget, I met you then, I didn't know you were gay or that you had a son, but you are not the same man that I met. You aren't some south side thug, you are a good man. A man I…happen to like.” He says smiling. Mentally kicking himself for almost professing his love for his boyfriend like that. 

“I'm different because of you. I don't know how, but you being in my life, did something to me. You were always so sure of yourself, took the world by storm, and your strong as hell, fighting that disease the way you did. It was amazing.” Mickey leans in and kisses Ian. 

“I fought it because of you ya know? I mean that speech, do you remember it, because I do.” Ian says. 

“Nah, man, that was all you.” Ian shakes his head. 

“We fight for each other I guess.” Ian settles in closer to Mickey. 

“Lets go to bed Gallagher.” Mickey says and Ian agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was torn with this. I wasn't sure if putting Yev in this was something I wanted to do. I finally settled on the fact that no matter how many different ways I see these boys, I see them with him. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Much love


	11. How do I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian runs into someone, he doesn't expect.

Chapter 11:   
Ian walked into the small diner and he froze when he saw her. This wasn't good. Mickey would be here soon, it took two weeks to convince him that they needed a date outside of the apartment. He quickly grabbed for his phone. Wanting to text Mickey and tell him that he changed his mind, maybe even just the place. He kept staring though and he slid into the booth. She really was very pretty, more put together than he had remembered her. 

“You gonna order orange boy?” She said tilting her head at him and he almost spoke, almost until he saw him, the little boy. About 6, maybe 7 years old. He was…he knew it was him. Blue piercing eyes and dark hair. He was mickeys son, there was no denying that. 

“Hey mom. Brian's mom is here.” He says hugging her and her face turns soft. She beams down at him. “Okay baby. Be good yeah? And call me. I'll pick you up tomorrow.” She says as he runs out. 

“Fuck.” He whispers. 

“What was that? You need something?” She says through a think accent. 

“Umm. Water. Just water.” He says lightly. 

“Figures.” She mumbles. 

She sets it down and looks him over. “He send you here?” She asks

“Excuse me?” He asks

“You think I don't remember you? Did that shitthead send you hear to spy on me and my baby? Well he can fuck off.” She bites. 

“No. No. Um. It was an accident. Fuck. I have to get ahold of him. He was meeting me here. Fuck.” He rambles and she sits down. 

“He comes here?” She asks. 

“Umm yeah. We had…plans.”

“Date?” She asks and he doesn't answer. 

“W..what?” He stutters. She rolls her eyes.

“Nevermind. Still hiding away. Of course. I'll go get you food.” She says. 

“N..no. It's fine. I'll cancel.” He's shaking. 

She looks around and looks back at him. “You know who he is. I saw it in your eyes.” She says  
He nods. “He told me. Um I asked about….the day at the bar…I saw the video. Umm. I thought I recognized you so I asked.” He says. 

“I see. Don't judge me. He was a bad father. He didn't want him. He would have broke boys heart.” 

“That's what he says. But he's not…he's different. He's good and amazing. He would make an excellent father.” He says quietly. 

“And he want to be? He tell you that?” She asks. 

“He didn't have to. He's my best friend. He’ll never ask to see him, he thinks he deserves not to, and maybe he he did then. But the man I know, the man I.. He's just different.” 

“You don't know that for sure.” She says

“The man You knew wouldn't have been my best friend, he wouldn't have picked me up more than once from Boys town. The man you knew wouldn’t have stood there when I came out to him, he wouldn't have accepted me the way I am. The man you knew, wouldn't have pulled me back from hell, pulled me out of bed when I wanted to die, the man you knew is not the same man he is. The man he is saved my life, told me I wasn't as fucked up as everyone thought I was, he took me to the hospital and got me help. He babysat my siblings, and holds his sister while she cries. He protects his family and loves them, the man you knew wouldn't have done that. Are you the same woman you were then?” He asks

She shakes her head. “No. This isn't about me, it's about my son.” Ian nods. 

“I know and I respect that. Can I..can I atleast have a picture of him for mick. He would really like that.” She nods pulling out her phone and getting ians number. She sends one and looks sadly at him. 

“Thank you. I'll go now. Try to catch him before he gets here.” She nods

 

“What the hell man?” Mickey says as Ian meets him a block away from the diner. 

“Sorry Mick. Just didn't feel like eating there anymore. We can get take-out.” He says. 

“Thought you were all hell bent on this date thing? You seriously turning down the PDA bullshit you love so much, what gives?” Mickey searches his face. 

“Another night.” Ian says and Mickey grabs his face and pulls it to him. 

“Nope. Not having that. Look at me.” Ian looks up. “What is going on? Ian? Someone say something to you? Afraid I'll go apeshit because someone has a problem with this?” He asks kissing his cheek as if to say, look at me, I'm gonna kiss you on a crowded street. Nobody seemed to notice or care so Mickey pulled him in for a long kiss, crashing his lips into his boyfriends. 

“I'm good Mick. I just really want to be alone with you. I'll get my date in a few days.” 

“Well in that case.” Mickey smiled and linked his arm with his boyfriends. Not wanting to chance that Ian might think Mickey would ever be embarrassed of him. 

And from down the street, a woman, looked on seeing that maybe Ian had been right. The Mickey she knew would have never done that. 

 

Mickey watched at Ian hid in his bedroom to answer his phone. He was curious. But he didn't say anything. He camenback out and shifted from side to side. 

“I have to tell you something.” Ian says. 

“You dumping me firecrotch?” He asked jokingly. But really, that's what the fuck it looked like. 

“No. God no. Um but I lied. Earlier, there was a reason I didn't want to go in there.” He says. 

“Okay…someone hurt you?” He asks

“No, Um. I saw someone. Someone I didn't think you'd be ready to see.” He says  
Mickey looks up at him and eyes him. 

Ian places his phone in mickeys hand. “What's this?” He asks. 

“Svetlana, she was in there. I asked her to send me this.” He says. 

“What? Wait..that's?” 

“Yea mick. That's your son.” He says. “I saw him too. He was, God he looks like you.” He says quietly. 

“You…you talked to her!?! Why? Why would you do that?” He practically yells not meaning to. 

“She works there. I didn't know, but I looked up at her and there she was. She thought you sent me there, I had to tell her you didn't.” He says.

“Oh. She tell you what a piece of shit I am?” Mickey says defeated. 

“She doesn't know you Mickey. Come here. Don't shut down on me right now okay?” Mickey sighs. 

“I'm not but. I need. A minute okay? Please understand that. That's my son. He doesn't even know me. I need to see my sister, and iggs. Is that okay?” Mickey sounds so deflated. 

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Ian says sadly. He didn't want it to hurt that he needed his family right now, but it still did. Mickey places his hand underneath ians chin. 

“Not running away. They need to know, in case she freaks out and calls them. I know Mandy sees him. I will be back.” He says. Ian nods. He really hopes so. 

 

Mickey knocks on his sisters door and she opens stunned. “Mick? What's wrong? Where's Ian?” She asks.

“What about Ian? You hurt my brother?” Lip jumps up from the couch.   
“No. Ian is fine. At home. All rainbows and sunshine, asshole. Mands, I need to talk to you, it's about Yev.” Her eyes get wide. 

“Lip, um, I gotta talk to my brother, I'll be back.” She says walking out the door with him. 

“What is it?” She asks

“I told Ian.” He says. 

“Oh god. He freak out?” 

“No. He was calm. He uh. Ran into Lana today.” She shakes her head. 

“Fuck. Well that's gonna be fantastic.” She says shaking her head. 

“When's the last time you saw her?” Mickey asks

“Mickey…we had an agreement.” She warns.

“Yes I know. We don't talk about it. But fuck that. She thought I sent him there. Probably still does. He's gonna go back, I know him, he's a sucker for trying to fix shit. He can't fix this, but he's gonna try. I just wanted to warn you because I know you see them and if she takes that away from you, I'm gonna feel even worse.” He says.

“It's okay. I haven't, I mean not in person, not in a couple of years. She lets me talk to him on the phone. But he's almost 7 Mickey, he asks questions.” She says. 

He sits on the stairs and holds his head. “He's beautiful. She gave Ian a picture. How could I have walked away from that? Who gives a shit how he got here. He's a kid, and he needed me and I was an asshole. Why does Ian even like me? I'm a dick.” She laughs. 

“Ian sees something in you assface, he did from the first time he met you, you saw something that none of us did, a part of you, that you hide away, hes good at that, seeing the pieces of us that we hide.” He nods. 

“Any way that I can get him to leave this alone?” He asks

“Not on your life. He wants everyone in this world to see what he sees. To see the beauty in the things he loves.” 

“Loves?” Mickey says. She shakes her head. 

“Don't freak out. He didn't say he was in love or anything but he does love you. Just because your fucking him now doesn't change that he's loved you for years. Even if you weren't together, he'd still do this, but I'm guessing that's why you never told him.” He just shrugs. 

“He saw all these great things in me, I just didn't want him to know all this shit. I don't want him to see that he was wrong about me, that I'm broken.” He says softly. 

“You aren't broken Mickey. Terry did not break us, he was a sadistic asshole, but he didn't break us.” She says with her hands on her hips and he nods. “Now go home to your boyfriend, before he starts freaking out.” He stands up and pulls her into a hug.

“I love you skank.” He says.

“Love you too assface.” 

Ians phone rings and he prays it's Mickey but it's not.

“Yeah?” He says huffing into the phone. 

“Orange boy?” The woman says.

“Svetlana?” He asks shocked

“Yes. He there?” 

“No, he went out to see family after I told him I saw you.” 

“He see picture?” 

“Yes. I showed him.”

“Freak out.” 

“A little maybe. I'm not sure. I'm hoping he'll be okay. That he won't, be stupid.” 

“Good luck. I saw you. With him today. You boyfriends?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I come tomorrow. Talk to angry man. You say he's changed. I want to believe you.” She hangs up. 

Ian stares at his phone. Begging for that door to open and Mickey to come through it. He sighs and goes to his room crawling in his new bed that he hadn't even slept in yet. He just wanted Mickey but he knew he needed time.   
Mickey stumbled in to a dark apartment. He looked in his room and Ian wasn't there so he peaked inside ians and took off his clothes and called in bed with in him, wrapping his arms around a sleeping Ian.

“You drunk?” Ian asks silently. 

“Nah. Just a few drinks at the alibi. Needed to think.”

“You okay?” 

“No. But you already knew that didn't you?” He asks

“Yeah.” Ian says turning over and pulling Mickey to him. 

“How do you do that?” Ian chuckles lightly

“What?” 

“Know me? You see these parts of me. How do you just know.” He asks

“I just do. Benefits of dating your best friend I guess.” Ian says stoking mickeys hair. 

“Yeah. It's so weird. Cuz, on one hand we've been dating for what? Three weeks but at the same time, I've known you for six years. I feel like, sometimes we're moving so fast, and sometimes I think, what the hell took us so long.” Mickey chuckles.

“I know what you mean.” 

“Your gonna go back there aren't you? Now that you know where she is. Your not gonna let it go.” Ian smiles.

“How about for tonite, we don't worry about it. Me and you, here right now. That's all we need tonite. We will talk about the other shit tomorrow.” Ian says kissing him lightly.   
“Okay.” 

Mickey got up and pulled his shirt on and got up to answer the door before it woke Ian. Who the hell was banging on the door this early. 

“Hold the fuck on, there's people trying to….Lana?” He said shocked as she stood at the door glaring at him. 

“Shit head. You gonna let me in?” She asks. 

“Umm. Sure. Why are you here? Something wrong? The kid okay?” He asks panicking. 

“Fine. He's fine. Your boyfriend not tell you? I told him I come by today.” 

“Oh? Nah, I got in late last night. He's still asleep.” He asks. 

“K. He say your different. That true?” She asks. 

“I guess. He thinks so. I don't know.” He says moving to the kitchen to start the coffee. 

“Okay. You want to be father or no?” 

“Just spit it out why don't you? I do, yes, but I know it doesn't matter.” He says. 

“You see picture.” 

“Yes. He's…perfect.” He says softly

“He has questions.”

“For me?”

“Yes. Should I let you see him?”

“That's up to you Lana. Look I know. I'm an asshole. I can't change that.” She nods

“Boyfriend seems to think so. Says you changed. Took care off in when he was sick.” He nods 

“I don't trust you.” She says

“I know. But you're here. Why?” He asks

“I saw you. Outside diner, with him, you looked nice, in love. Happy. Unlike asshole father.” 

“He makes me happy. Thinks I'm worth something or some shit.” She nods. 

“He has very sweet speech about you. I like him.” Mickey smiles.   
\  
“He's really easy to like. Mandy and iggs adore him.” He says

“That's different.” 

“What?” 

“You, when you say siblings names. You smile.” 

“Your still annoying, you know that?” He says smiling. 

Mickeys head snaps up as Ian walks out of his room, naked, having not looked up yet. 

“Oh god. Ian , clothes. We have company.” Ians eyes widen and he smiles shyly and turns back around

“No wonder your happy.” She smiles. Mickey buries his head in his hands. 

“Oh god.”

Ian comes back out. “Lana. You came early. Sorry, I didn't have a chance to…” Mickey nods at him. 

“It's cool.” Ian stands off by the couch in the living room not wanting to interrupt. 

“Mere shit head.” Mickey says. Ian walks over to him and mickeys wraps his arms around him. 

“How many times I gotta say, not ashamed.” He says.

“I know. Just, you two were talking I didn't want to interrupt.” Mickey rolls his eyes. 

Svetlana smiles at them. 

“Okay. I have to go to work. I come later. Talk more.” She says 

 

Ian was at work a couple of days later, listening to Bella talk about iggy. 

“Then he didn't the sweetest thing.” 

“Oh god. Kill me.” He says laughing.

“Oh fine. You want your ten minutes so you can tell me how fucking amazing mickey is?” He chuckled. 

“No. We all know how amazing my boyfriend is. Continue with your rant about how much you adore Iggy. No matter how bizarre that is. I still love you.” He says. 

“Whatever. Mandy said you cancelled dinner this week. What gives?” She asks. 

“Oh I didn't, we just moved it. Have a thing to do. You wanna come to dinner again? It's in a few days.” She shrugs. 

“Sure maybe. Lemme talk to ig.” She says.

“It's free food. I'm sure Iggy will show up before you do.” He says laughing. “Probably in toe with his boyfriend. Lip.” Ian laughs again. 

“What's up with those two anyway?” She asks.

“They bonded, over their love for making fun of me and Mickey. Even have a freaking ship name or whatever.” He shakes his head.

“Like they do for tv shows?” She asks

“Uh huh.” 

“Oh please what is it.” 

“Gallavich.” 

“Oh that's adorable.” 

“Shut your whore mouth.” Ian says laughing as his phone buzzes. 

\--Lana: do you have a picture of you and Mickey?”   
\--Ian: yeah. Why?   
\--Lana: Yevgeny would like to see what you both look like before dinner tomorrow. He's doing that nervous thing Mickey does  
\--Ian: that's cute. Did you tell him we were…together?  
\--Lana: the best I could. Didn't want him to freak out in front of your grumpy boyfriend.   
\--Ian: okay.   
\--Lana: you sure about this? Once I bring him over, you can't just change your mind. I won't let him hurt my son.   
\--Ian: I'm sure. He's not perfect but he wants this.  
\--Lana:okay

“Would you stop sexting for a second?” Bella laughs. 

“Why would I do that? If I can't be In him, I gotta tell him how much I wanna be in him.” Bella Spit out her drink. 

“Did you…just admit to Mickey being a bottom?” 

“Why are you shocked? You knew about me, what I like, like 2 years ago, when you asked me?” 

“Yeah butt I thought. He just doesn't seem like he'd be into that.” She says. 

He shrugs. 

“Ever considered switching it up?” She asks

“Yeah. For him I would. If you tell anyone that. I'll kill you.” He says and she shrugs. 

 

“Oh god. I can't do this. He's gonna hate me.” He wipes his thumb across his lip while pacing at the same time. 

“He's not gonna hate you. Come here.” Ian pulls Mickey to him. He kisses him lightly. 

“I'm gonna cook, calm down, play a video game. 

 

“What if he doesn't like me?” Yev asked his mom. 

“How could anyone like like you?” Lana asked her son. 

“He didn't before.” He says sadly. She frowned again, almost regretting allowing this, if mickey hurt her son, she'd never forgive herself for this.

“Hey. That was different, he was young, we were. He wants to meet you.” She says softly. 

“Why didn't he want me?” He asks.

“Oh baby. Come on. Things were different. Keep an open mind okay. Just sit and talk to him and Ian. I'll be right there.” 

“Ians his friend?” He asks

“Well yes they are friends, but you remember we talked about this. How sometimes boys like boys, like some boys like girls. And sometimes girls like girls” he nods.

“So dad likes Ian like that?” He asks

“Yes.” 

“But didn't he like you?” 

“He was confused.” 

“Oh. Is Ian nice?” He asks

“Yes. He's very nice.” She says.

“Okay.”


	12. Yevgeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey meets his son.

Chapter 12: 

Mickey sat in silence when they walked in, nervously fidgeting with his hands, His knee bouncing up and down. Ian greeted the two, first with a hug for Svetlana...What the...and he lightly introducing himself to Yevgeny and shook his hand. The little boy looked over at mickey and bit the side of his lip. God that intense stare. 

"And Yevgeny, did I say that right? this is Mickey. Mickey?" Mickey looked up at him nervously. Ian gave him a look, saying to get the hell off the couch. Ah, intense stares, from all three of them. Fucking great.   
"Um, Yeah, Sorry. Hi. Kid. I'm, um. Mickey. Your..Well. Technically..." He stumbled over his words.   
"My Dad?" Yevgeny said for him.   
"Yeah, that." He said chuckling lightly.   
"Well, Dinner is almost ready. Let me go finish that. Don't wanna burn the place down. I kind of like it here." Ian jokes. "Have a seat, make yourselves at home."   
Mickey just stares at Ian. What a lovely hostess. He rolls his eyes.   
"Your boyfriend seems, very domestic." Lana quirks her eyebrows. Mickey almost tells her to fuck off but doesnt.   
"well one of us has to be." He says laughing. "If it were up to me, we'd live on take-out around here."   
She nods. "I like take-out." Yev says quietly. '  
"Yes, he does, got that from you, likes that one place, that you ate alot, chinese." She says.   
"Quento's" Ian says from the kitchen.   
"God, that place is amazing. Hey Ian are you sure take-out doesn't count as a date?" he calls over his shoulder.   
"I'm sure. We've been eating take-out together for like what 5 in a half years. Not a date." Mickey huffed.   
"Dating is difficult kid, you're lucky, you're to young to get forced to go out on a date." he says with a half smile and Yev laughs.   
"If you don't like it, why do you do it?" yev asks.   
"Hmm, Well sometimes, when you like someone, like really like them, you have to do what they like too. like going on stupid dates. or dinners with their crazy families." he says and yev frowns.   
"Like with me?" he asks.   
"Oh, no, not what I meant. Sorry, I meant his family, sorry. He has like this huge family, like 12 of them or something." He bites his lip and looks at Svetlana, wondering if shes about to bolt yet. 

"Yevy, did you have some questions you wanted to ask Mickey?" she says trying to change the subject.   
"Umm, yeah, I guess."   
"Want me to go in there, with Ian? Want to ask in private?" she questions him and he nods. "I'll be right there with Ian okay? Just call if you need me okay?" He nods. 

Svetlana makes her way into the kitchen and leans up against the counter. "Need help?" She asks.   
"Nah, I got it, just finishing up, It should be ready any minute. How are they doing?" He asks.   
"Better than expected. I'm actually wondering how long it takes either one of them to curse. They're trying so hard." She laughs.   
"Yev curses?" He asks.   
"He tries not to, but he says Fuck, a lot more than he should." Ian laughs.   
"Yeah, tell me about it, well I do too tho." She nods.   
\-------------------

"Umm, Why..Why didn't you want me?" Yev asks.   
"Damn kid, That's, not gonna start off easy are ya, Deffinetly Lana's son." He says lightly. Yev just stares at him.   
"Well, It's not that I didn't, Okay it was, I just, didnt know, I was kind of an asshole back then, still am, but I was...It was tough, it wasn't about you, You didn't do anything wrong okay? You have to know that, you were this perfect, innocent baby, I just, I would have been a horrible father to you." he says. 

Yev nods seeming to get it. but mickey knew that look, it was the, I don't really believe you, but I'm gonna agree anyway, it was a Milkovich trait, they all had it. 

"Dinner's ready." Ian called out and the boy and Mickey got up and walked towards the table.   
-=-------

"This is delicious." Lana said to ian.   
"Thanks, My sisters recipe. Thought it would be nice for tonight." He says lightly. 

Ians phone rings and he looks down. "Sorry guys, it's my sister, she worries." He says picking up the phone. "Hey Fi...Oh, when is it. I think we were having dinner with Mandy...and Bella. Oh, you did huh? Okay, let me talk to Mickey...Yeah he's here, We're eating dinner right now Fi, I'll ask him, and Ill call you back...Yes...Meds are good. Love you too." Ian rolls his eyes, Mickey eyes him.   
"ask me what?" he asks.   
"Family dinner on Sunday." He says. "Guess Mandy already agreed." He says.   
"Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick on Sunday." He says grunting and Yev laughs.   
"You can't know that already." The kid giggles.   
"Shh, Don't sell me out." He smiles at his kid.   
"Umm...Family dinner? Who's family?" Yev asks.   
"Mine...well...Mostly, Mickeys siblings will be there too." Ian says.   
"Aunt Mandy?" Yev asks.   
"Yeah buddy, Aunt mandy." Mickey says.   
"C...Can I go?" He asks. Svetlana's eyes widen.   
"Yevgeny, inviting yourself is rude." She says.   
"Umm, I wouldn't mind, but it's not my call, That's up too your mom." Mickey says looking at Svetlana.   
"Who will be there?" She asks.   
"My family, Brothers, sisters, You can come too if you want? I mean, if we see him more, if you let us...Then I'm sure it would be good to get to know the people we spend time with, fair warning they are nuts." He says laughing. She smiles.   
"Can't be as bad as his." She points to mickey.   
"Hey, Its just Mandy and Iggs now, I mean, I don't see the others often. Iggy does, But I don't." She nods. 

"You really want to go?" She asks looking at her son. He nods.   
"I want to see Aunt Mandy." He pouts. and Ian laughs.   
"Oh my god. So much of Mickey, those facial expressions."   
"Hush firecrotch." He says and Svetlana coughs. 

"Sorry." He says. 

Halfway through dinner Svetlana and Ian are in awe of the two sitting across from eachother, they are now talking about something, School Ian thinks. Yev is rambling and telling mickey about a million things, Mickey looks intensely interested. 

"Then, he pushes me..."   
"Damn, and you did what?"   
"I punched him in the mouth." and Mickey roars with laughter and sees Lana Eye him.   
"Oh sorry, you shouldn't do that...." Ian laughs.   
"It's so hard for you to say that isnt it?" he whispers to Mickey.   
"Oh god yes."   
\-----

"Can I ask you something." Yev says quietly to Ian, when Lana and Mickey are talking quietly on the patio.   
"Sure."   
"Will I come back?"   
"I don't know, I think that's more up to you and your mom."   
"I meant, Do you want me to?" He says shyly.   
"Of course I do. You are welcome here anytime."   
"What about sleeping over? Could I do that?" He asks.   
"Of course, If your mom was okay with it."   
"Where would i sleep?" He asks.   
"Hmm, that's a good question. I'm sure one of us could give up one of our rooms for a night. I could take the couch if that made you more confortable." He says. 

"You have your own rooms?" He asks.   
"Yeah. We've been roomates for a long time."   
"Oh. Okay."   
"So you want to come back?" Yev nods.   
"I thought he'd hate me. Maybe even that you would. I don't know. He seems okay." and Ian smiles because he knows that means he likes mickey.   
"Well you're pretty alright too kid. you remind me of him." He says and Yev beams at that. 

"Yeah?" He asks.   
"Oh yeah. So much. The good parts of him, you have them. and I'm gonna let you in on a secret. Someday, People might say things about him, not nice things, and I want you to remember that, sometimes people can't see all of who a person is." He says lightly. 

"Yeah. Mom said he was different now, not like he was. that true?" he asks.   
"Yes." Yev nods and looks at ian closely.   
"Mom was right, you are very nice." he says

Just then Svetlana and Mickey step back in. "I think it's time to go baby." yev frowns.   
"Alright." Yev smiles at ian and looks over at mickey. Mickey comes over to him and leans down.   
"Alright Kid, See you on sunday huh?" He says. Yev nods happily.   
"You sure about that, I'm telling ya, Its like torture." He whispers.   
"you want me there?" the boy asks  
"Of course I do. It'll be nice to have someone to hide with. You wanna hide from the crazy people with me kid?" He asks. and the boy nods. 

"Alright then, I'll see you on Sunday."   
\------------------------

“Okay, wait, let me get this straight? Your bringing yevgeny to Gallagher family dinner?” Iggy asked, sitting next to Mickey on the couch the next day. 

“Yes. Is that a horrible idea? He really wanted to go.” Mickey says. 

“And what did Ian say?” 

“He seemed fine with it. He's really good with him. Then again. Who is he not good with.” Iggy nods.  
“And Bella is coming?” Iggy asks.  
“Shouldn't you know that? Did you duck up already?” He asks.

“No. I didn't do anything. I don't think I did. She's not talking to me.” He says.   
“Already Iggy? Have you even been on a date yet?” He asks.  
“Not exactly…”   
“Oh god. You fucked her.” Mickey sighs.  
“No! I didn't. I didn't. We hung out, a couple of times.” He says. 

“Okay.”

“I don't know. This is your family dinner, maybe I shouldn't go.” Bella says.  
“Why not? You’re my friend. Everyone will be there.”   
“Exactly. Everyone will be there and that includes…” She trailed off.   
“This about Iggy? What did he do?” He asks.   
“Nothing, nothing. He's nice.”   
“Uh oh.”   
“No, no uh oh. I like him. I just don't think he's that into me, that's all.” She says.  
“Since when? Like two days ago you wouldn't shut up about how sweet and amazing he was.”   
“We've hung out like 5 times now and he's just.. I think I've been friend zoned.” She says huffing.   
Ian laughs. “What?!? Is that even a thing?” He clutched his side.   
“Yes, it's a thing. He hasn't made a move. Not one. Like seriously. Look at me? Do I look like I wanna be just friends. Ugh!” She sighes loudly.   
“Oh my god.” Ian laughs harder.  
“It's not funny.” She says.  
“But it is. Bellz. Your mad because he's not being a creep? Like for real?” He laughs more

“What the hell? Are you dying over here?” Mandy pokes her head around the corner.   
“Don't you fucking dare…” Bella warns.  
“She…oh god… Iggy… I can't breathe” Ian let's out a breath.   
“I don't want to know. I'm scarred enough from Mickey and Ian, I don't need to add whatever Iggy did to that list.” She says shaking her head. 

“You’re an asshole.” Bella says. 

“Calm down Bellz. It's Iggy. I highly doubt you've been friend zoned. Besides. What does that say about your theory, I was friends with Mickey for six years.” He says 

“But you didn't know he was an option. That's not the same. I've make it perfectly clear that I'm into him. And nothing.” She says. 

“Maybe you think you have but we're talking about Iggy here. Just come to family dinner. I need you. It's gonna be…difficult.” She eyes him. 

“Trust me.” He says. 

 

Ian is sitting in his room while mickeys at work when his phone buzzes. Face time? Svetlana? He shrugs and answers. “Hey” he says looking into the camera. It's Yev. 

“Hi.”   
“Your mom know you have her phone?” He asks. The kid doesn't say anything, he just looks around him. That would be a no. 

“What's going on?” No answer. “Yevgeny…what is it buddy?” He says lightly to the boy. 

“Are you sure it's okay if I go? I can play sick.”he says nervously. “Does he really want them to know about me?” There it is. 

“Hey. Hey, look at me.” The boy looks into the camera. 

“It's okay. Alright. I'll be there, your mom will be there. Mickey will be there. Aunt Mandy. Uncle Iggy. Besides your doing me a favor.” He says

“I am?” He asks.

“Yeah bud. Fiona is great but she's all worried about me. I need you there right? And what if I promise, If at any point. You wanna leave, we will. We will come back here and play video games. That sound good?” Yev just nods. 

“A favor.” He says.   
“Yeah. Unless you don't want to. That's okay, you know? To not want to.” 

He hears the door open and Mickey peaks his head in. 

“Whatcha doing?” He asks curiously. 

“Talking to my buddy.” He says smiling at the phone. Mickey comes over and looks into the phone. 

“You replacing my best-friend status with my son?” He asks and Yev laughs. 

“Yeah. Ians my friend” he says with a smile. 

“Traitors.” He says plopping down on the bed. 

“You still gonna hang out with me tonite, or your ditching me for your new best friend?” Mickey asks looking into the phone. Yev giggles. 

He had actually seen him more than he thought he would this week. He liked seeing his son. He was a cool kid. 

“I've gotta go. Mommas calling for me. Thanks Ian. See you tonite Mickey.” He says smiling and Mickey smiles back. 

“You hoarding my kid?” Mickey asks. Ian just laughs.   
“He was nervous. Thought it would be better if he played sick, thought maybe you weren't ready to tell anyone about him.” 

“Shit really?” 

“He's better now. He likes you, ya know? Lights up when you walk into the room.” Ian smiles. 

“I like him too. Had a question for you.” 

“Hmm.” Ian says pushing Mickey onto the bed. Kissing up his neck. 

“We can talk later. I like when your in this kinda mood.” Mickey smirks. 

“No no, tell me.” Ian says removing mickeys clothes. “I can still focus.” He says moving down to lick he shaft of mickeys Cock.

“Fuuuck. I don't even remember. Keep doing that.” He says. 

Ian grips mickeys hips as he sucks. And pulls back, trailing kisses up mickeys body. Mickey pulls up ians shirt and pulls it off, undressing him and licking his lips. “I want you.” He says deeply to Ian. Taking him in, wrapping his mouth around his boyfriend length. The moans that fill the air fill him completely. He moans around the base of Ian. 

“So amazing mick. And Mickey looks up and brings his hand to ians ass. Not sure if now is a great time to try this. But he does anyway. His finger inches towards ians crack and he finds his way to his hole but he doesn't enter it. Just leaves it there as he continues to bob his head. 

“W..oh fuck. Mickey?” 

“Hmm?” He kind of says. 

“Are you going to?” He asks. Mickey licks the head before pulling back. 

“That okay? I can stop.” He says. Ian shakes his head. 

“No no. Go ahead.” Ian waits in anticipation. Mickey lines up his fingers and slowly slides one in. The sensation is a little painful but not entirely, he hears himself let out a soft moan. After a minute, Mickey moves his finger back out and back in again. The sensation isn't entirely foreign, but this is different, mickeys finger feels better than his own ever has and he feels another moan escape his lips. Mickey does a little twist if his finger. “Oh god.” He moans out. That's kind of amazing. Everything with Mickey is beyond amazing. Mickey runs his tongue across Ian’s lips as he pushes his finger in one final time and slowly pulls it out and grabs Ian fully kissing him hard. 

Ian flips Mickey over and looks into mickeys eyes. “I want to do something, different.” He says softly.   
“Mmm. Anything.” Mickey says looking into ians eyes, honestly willing to give Ian anything he wants. Ian quirks an eyebrow at him. “Man, you gave me my son back. Whatever you want. It's yours.” Mickey says honestly. 

“Nothing crazy or drastic mick I promise.”   
“You want me to..fuck you, this time?” Mickey asks.   
“I do, not this time. But I do want that. Oddly. But right now, I want to make love to you, slowly, I want to show you, everything you deserve.” Mickey smiles lightly. 

“Even in bed. With me naked under you, you’re a fucking sap.” Mickey says.

“You fucking love it.” Ian says slowly parting mickeys legs. Running soft kisses up his boyfriends colar. “You okay with this?” Ian asks slowly runing his hand down mickeys sides. Mickey nods. 

“Ian. I…” He stutters. 

“It's okay Mickey. Just look at me.” Mickey does. He watches as Ian attentively gets him ready, prepping him. And when Ian slides inside him, it's slow, calculated, unlike anything he's ever felt before. His boyfriend is taking him in a way nobody ever has before. He is holding his face as he moves in and or of him, watching him intently. 

“Fuck, that's amazing. How is it that..mmmm. Ian.” He moans. 

Ian wraps his hands around Mickey bringing him into a sitting position. He pulls Ian to him, kissing him with all of him. Mickey moans. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” Ian picks Mickey up with him as he stands. 

“Well this is new.” Mickey says feeling Ian through every inch of himself. Ian keeps his arms wrapped around Mickey and uses his strength the move Mickey up and down while standing firmly, he tilts Mickey to angle him better and moves him back down again. 

“Fuuuck!! How did you...oh god. I'm gonna…” He moans loudly. Ian smiles. 

“Not yet. Hold it, just for a second.” He says lowly. 

“Iiiiaaaaannnn…” Mickey begs. “I need to…” 

“Almost Mickey. He slowly places him back on the bed and pounds into him. “Now! Let go now!” Ian yells. And they both explode, riding out their extremely intense orgasms together. 

They collapse onto eachother. Breathing heavily. “Fuck Gallagher, I know I say this a lot, but why haven't we been doing that for, like ever. So fucking intense.” 

“Mmm. With you Mickey, everything is so intense.” He says drifting off and pulling Mickey closer to him.


	13. Welcome to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gallaghers meet yevgeny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say you all are amazing for reading and keeping up with me. I seriously smile everytime I see a comment. :)

Chapter 13: 

Mickey breathes in as he steps up to the Gallagher house. “We should have warned them. What if they say something, what if they freak the kid out or Lana and she Never lets me see him again.” He mumbles.

“Hey..hey. It's okay. I got you. That kid adores you, he just wants to be a part of your world. That's what he wants. Just let him know, that you aren't going anywhere. That's what he needs.” Ian says lightly opening the door to go into his old home. 

“Hey! Good to see you guys!” Fiona exclaims pulling both boys in for a hug. 

“Hey Fi, I need to talk to you.” He says.

“Hmm?” She says distractedly. 

“We, uh I invited some extra people, two more.” He says. “I hope that's okay.” He says. 

“Yeah, yeah. That's fine. I'll get the plates. These people important? Need to reign in the best behavior speech?” She asks bearly paying attention. 

“Yeah actually. That would be great. We're trying to make an impression.” He says. Her face snaps up. 

“You guys dating other people or something? Open relationship now?” She asks curiously. 

“No. Not like that.” Mickey says. 

“Mmmkay. I'll round em up.” Fiona says. 

Everyone gathers into the living room. 

“What's going on?” Lip asks. 

“Mickey and Ian have some guests coming tonite.” Fiona says. 

“Besides me?” Bella asks. 

“Yeah, besides you tinker bell.” Mickey says almost affectionatley. The small woman had kind of grown on him. 

“Okay, so this our, don't embarrass us speech?” Carl asks. 

“Yes. It is. Please guys. This is really important. This is..” He looks at Mickey for permission to say the words and he nods but before he gets a chance to see it, Debbie gets up to answer the door. 

“Um, Mickey..Ian…this lady says she's here for you?” She asks confused. The little boy looks down as his mother pulls his jacket off. Ian smiles at her and goes over grabbing the jacket. “Hey buddy, I'm so glad you could make it.” The little boy looks up and smiles as everyone stares. “Want to meet everyone?” He says holding out his hand. He nods and Yev holds out his arms for Ian. Ian smiles and picks Yevgeny up for the first time. Mickey comes to his side looking at the kid. 

“You okay?” He whispers to his son. He nods. And Mickey motions for Svetlana to join them. 

“Everyone, this is Yevgeny.” He says. 

“Who is he?” Lip whispers. Yev looks over In the direction of the voice. 

“That's my brother lip.” Ian whispers. Yev lights up. 

“Ain't Mandy!” He says with glee. “Hey yevvy.” She coos waving at him. 

“Um. Ian? Mick?” Fiona asks confused. 

“Aunt Mandy?” Lip whispers, looking at Iggy. 

“You not tell them?” Svetlana asks shaking her head. 

“We were about to. You were a little early.” Ian assures her. 

“This is Yev's mom Svetlana.” He says   
“And his father?” Bella asks   
“Right here.” Mickey says. And everyone who didn't already knows eyes widen. 

“What?!?” Ian pulls Yev closer to him. Mickey leans over.   
“Told you they were nuts. Wanna sneak out?” He winks at the kid and Yev giggles. And everyone turns to them. Lips features soften, and Fiona can't help but smile. As of knowing that the little boy might possibly be freaking out. Lip and Iggy both nod to eachother and come up to them. 

“Welcome to the family kid. Good luck with this one as a dad.” Lip says.   
“Hey. I'm Iggy, your uncle.” Iggy says smiling at him. 

Everyone slowly makes their way over and Ian passes Yev off to Mickey who smiles at his father. 

“Want me to set you down?” Mickey asks and Yev seems to think. 

“In a minute.” Mickey nods pulling his closer. Enjoying the first real contact he's had with his son. 

Dinner comes fast and they all gather to the table. Yev I'm between Mickey and Svetlana. 

“So yevvy. How's school?” Mandy asks

“Good.” He says silently. 

“He having problems with math but we get tutor.” Lana says. 

“I could help.” Lip speaks up. 

Lana looks over at him. “Sorry. Didn't mean to overstep. I'm pretty good with math. If you want I could help.” 

“Pretty good. He's a fucking genus. Robotics engineer this one.” Iggy says.   
“He sounds so proud of his boyfriend.” Carl jokes.

“You gay too?” Yev asks and lip coughs on his drink.

“Nope. We arent. Carl's just an asshole.” He says rolling his eyes. 

Yev laughs. “Sorry.” Mickey says to Lana. 

“It's fine. I'm not gonna take him away. Calm down.” She says smiling at him. 

“Speaking of. Why did you? I mean, how did we not know you had a son Mickey?” Fiona asks. “Did you know?” She turns to Ian. 

“Mickey told me recently. What happened is between him and Svetlana and Yev.” Ian warned. 

“I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Mickey.” Fiona says. 

“It's okay Fi. I was, well you know, you remember me from back then, better than anyone I suppose.” And she nods. 

“Yeah. Still can't believe it sometimes. You've come a long way kid.” She says reaching over to pat him on the head. 

 

“He's really good with him.” Mandy says putting her arm around his brother, watching Ian and yevgeny run around the yard.   
“He really is. I wish I was like that.” He says watching them, smiling at his boyfriend and son.   
“Go play with them. It's easy for him because he grew up in this family. Helped with the kids and all this love and shit. So follow his lead. The kid obviously adores him. And he is freaking in love with that kid, look at him” she says fondly.

“He's better than me though.” He says

“He does it for you, ya know? All of it. He's been trying to impress you for over 6 years now. It working yet.” She says raising her eyebrows at him. 

“He impresses me everyday. How do I impress him?” He asks. 

“Seriously? You go over there, and show him how much you love him, with everyone watching, and then you pull that little boy into your arms and get just one smile from him. Ian Gallagher adores you, you really don't have to do anything, I knew the first time he saw you, there's no changing that.” She says walking back into the house. He smiles at them again before he sees Ian lean down and whisper into Yev's ear. And the two smiled at eachother and ran towards Mickey. 

“Get him!” Ian yells as yevgeny bounds for his father, laughing. Mickey smiles and steps off the porch catching Yev and picking him up. Tickling his son as he laughed. 

 

“What's up with you ig?” Ian asks. 

“She won't even look at me man. Like fuck did I do?” He says staring at Bella. 

“You like her?” Ian asks

“Of fucking course I do. If I didn’t like her, I woulda tried to duck her in the alley like weeks ago.”   
“That's a nice mental image I don't need. Thanks.” Ian says shaking his head. 

“Word of advice iggs. You like her, show her. It's not rocket science man. Grab that girl and kiss her.” 

“Oh your one to talk. 6 years, that's how long it took you to make a move. It worked out for you.” Iggy shrugs. 

“Yeah. Funny. Here's a hint, I can guarantee, that girl ain't waiting for you to grow a pair for six years. You want it, get it.” He says rolling his eyes. 

“I thought you guys wanted me to be nice and respectful. Pretty sure Mickey would rip my balls off if I hurt her” he says. 

“You afraid of Mickey?”   
“Not usually.”   
“Then what are you afraid of?”  
“Mostly her.”   
Ian laughs. And shakes his head. “I'd be more afraid of her kicking your ass for not making a move man. She thinks you friend zoned her.”   
Iggy coughs. “The fuck is that?” Ian shakes his head. 

 

“Oh my god. I'm going to kill her.” Mickey sighes   
“What?”  
“Tinkerbell. If I hear my brothers name, one more time….” He says and Ian busts out into laughter. 

“Seriously, is she talking to my son now? I swear if she's asking a 7 year old, relationship advice, I'm gonna kill her. And while I'm at it, I'm gonna punch that idiot brother of mine. How do you work with her?” He says getting up to rescue his son. 

Ian laughs. Looking out at the people surrounding him. Each with their own shit going on but they atil managed to come together. Through all of the bullshit and he loved all of them. He looked next to him as Svetlana sat on the couch next to him. “Your family nice.” She says

“Yeah. Through all the crazy, they're pretty great.” 

“Yevgeny has been asking to have sleepover with you and angry man.” She says. 

“Yeah? You thinkin about that?” He asks. 

“Where would he sleep?” She asks.

“We have two rooms Lana.we could figure something out.” 

“Why you not share?” 

“I don't know if mickeys ready for that.” He says quietly. “But we can do anything you want. He wants his son. You see that right?” He asks. 

“Yes. That's why I'm asking. Room is fine for sleepover. But he wants more. He's been asking about him for a while. He wants dad. He likes you. Best friend he says, just like dad.” She says calmly.   
“He's a great kid. Whatever you need us to do. Well do it. Hell if mickeys not comfortable sharing a room with me, I'll find a bigger damn apartment.” He says and she smiles. 

“You would, wouldn't you? You'd do anything for him, I see that.” Ian nods. 

“I like you, orange boy. You good for angry man, you good for baby.” He looks at her sadly. 

“I feel like you should know about me. I have an illness. I manage it, but I don't want it to be an issue.” She looks at him. 

“You said something. You take meds?” He nods. “You know when to get help.” He nods. 

“Mickey knows too. He takes care of me when I act off. And it's bi-polar. In case you needed to know that. “. She nods.   
“You take care of my boy, you feel off, you call me. You got that. I don't give shit what you have as long as it doesn't hurt him, if it does, I'll chop your dick off and feed it to you. Got it?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Talk to boyfriend about sleepover. We plan it.” He nods.

 

Yevgeny falls asleep on mickeys lap. And Ian smiles as Mickey starts to drift off and lays his head on ians shoulder. He almost doesn't want to wake them up, he sees a light flash and looks to see Svetlana take a picture and wink at him. He smiles. “Time to go?” He whispers. She nods. He leans down and kisses mickeys temple.

“Mick..hey baby.” He whispers. Micky looks up at him sleepily. “It's time to go. Svetlana needs to take yevvy home, and I think I'd like to get you home too. You ready?” Mickeys nods and strokes his sons face as he holds his son to his chest getting up. Ian grabs the jackets and they grab a blanket to wrap around yevgeny. Mickey kisses the little boy of the head as he loads him into Svetlana's car.   
“Lana?” He whispers and she looks up.   
“Can I keep him sometime? It's okay if your not there yet. I just, I missed so much.” She smiles.   
“I talked to orange boy already. You make room for yevvy, and we set up date.” He nods at her.   
“That's it? I move all my stuff into ians room, and he can stay over?” He asks. She smiles.   
“You okay with that? He wasn't sure.”   
“Was already planning on it anyway. I'll call you tomorrow.” She nods again and gets on her car. Ian is waiting beside mickeys car, he goes to get in but Mickey grabs him.   
“Hey. You talk to Lana about us sharing a room huh?” He says trying to keep a straight face.   
“Umm she mentioned it. Uh, I said..if you weren't comfortable..we'd think of something else. Bigger apartment? I could um, move. Umm.” Ian stammered and Mickey smiled. 

“You are going to leave me now?” Mickey asks.   
“N..no. Never.” Ian stammers.   
“You know when I said I wanted to talk. Before we um. Got carried away?” Mickey asks  
“Mmhm.”   
“I want to be clear about something. This isn't about Yev, not completely. We sleep I. The same bed now every night. There's no way I'd want to sleep apart from you. You aren't leaving the apartment, we aren't getting a bigger one just to have separate rooms, to make me more comfortable or whatever. So whatcha say firecrotch, you gonna let me move my shit in your room?” He says and Ian just pulls him in and kisses him deeply. They turn around to see the family whooping from the porch. Mickey flips them off. Ian just pulls Mickey in again.   
“Fuck em. I'm gonna kiss my boyfriend.” Mickey says kissing Ian again. 

“Fuck it.” Iggy says walking up to Bella who turns away. “The hell Isabella. Look at me.” He says and she turns to glare at him. “The fuck did I do?” She just huffs. “Fine. You don't want to talk to me. Don't.” He says angrily grabbing her face.   
“What?!” She spits.   
“Tell me what I did! I was nice to you, nicer than I've ever been, I hear bitches like that and shit. I was respectful, I didn't try to bang you against the wall, I just don't get it. I fucking like you!” He yells. Lip snorts from behind him.   
“You..you like me?” She asks quietly.   
“Seriously. Of course I do. Why else would I do all this shit.” She smiles and grabs his shirt pulling him to her.   
“I just wanted you to make a move, dick face. And that banging me against the wall thing sounds fantastic.” She says kissing him roughly.   
“Seriously? Man I'm so confused.”   
“Take me home asshole.” She says. 

Ian chuckles. From beside the car. “Let's go home tough guy.” 

 

Three weeks later---

“Oh god. It's a mess. He can't see it like this.” Mickey paces the hallway. Ian comes out into the hallway. Sleep filled eyes.  
“Babe go to bed.” He says. Mickey shakes his head. “Mickey Milkovich, if you don't go get in that bed right now, I will strangle you. I'll pull out some army chokehold shit.” Mickey looks at him. 

“Oh yeah? That sounds kinky.”   
“It could be. But you have to go to bed first.” He says.   
“He's gonna be here tomorrow man. It's gotta be ready.”   
“Mick…in 6 hours. This entire apartment is gonna be filled with gallaghers and milkoviches. And that room will be the ultimate room for a kid. Now bed. Or your gonna sleep away all your time with that boy.” 

“Fine. But I want a massage.” He says pouting.   
“Sure. Let me take care of you.”   
Mickey follows Ian into his room. Mickey lays down, and Ian rubs lotion on his back, massaging his muscles, slowly with just enough pressure. “Mmm, that's amazing.”   
“Mickey. I know your scared. But it's going to be okay. You are a good man and you are going to be a great dad to him. I know that, just like I knew you would be a great friend when we met, and just how I knew you would be a great boyfriend. You just have to believe it.” He says sweetly and Mickey turns to face him.   
“I'm not always. A great boyfriend, I mean. You are always so scared of my reaction, If I was so great, I would find a way to let you know, that I'm all in.” He says.  
“You do. It's not about that. I..I have a tendency to push, too hard sometimes. And sometimes I just worry, I won't know when that is. Sometimes I'm afraid that, your too great, that you won't tell me when I push too hard, and I just don't want to lose you. Being with you has always been this fantasy, dream, never attainable and now it is. I don't want to be afraid of that, but it scares the hell out of me.”   
“I'm not going anywhere Ian. If you push too hard, I'll push back. I'll tell you when it's too much. You have never asked me for something I couldn't give you, in fact sometimes I have to guess, you get this look when you don't want to ask me to do something, like when you want me to kiss you in public, you get this adorable shy look, and I fall apart because that look means your afraid, I don't want you to be afraid.” Ian wiped a tear from his eyes. 

“I'm not afraid of you Mickey. I'm afraid of me. You've seen the worst of me and your still here. And that is like fucking magic. And I want to give you as much as you give me. It's just hard to read sometimes, what you need.” He says.   
“Bullshit.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“You heard me Ian. You always know what I need. I don't know how, it still amazes me. You knew I needed a friend, a real friend, you knew I needed to get out of that house, you knew I needed you, you knew I needed my son, you know me. You just need to have faith in that. Faith in me.” Ian pulls him in for a kiss.   
“I have more faith in you than anything in this world.” 

 

Ian woke up to sounds of clanging in the other room. “Ugh.” He grunted, knowing Mickey was already up with them. He grabbed his phone and saw a message from Yev. Svetlana had gotten him a phone for when he came over to the apartment. Just in case. 

\--Yev: I want to ask you something.   
\--Ian: what's up?   
The FaceTime buzzes. Svetlana's number pops up.   
“Hey Lana.” He says as she comes into view.   
“Hey. Boy want to talk to you. Present for Mickey.”   
“What is it?” He asks. 

 

“Alright boys. All done. That's one kick ass room.” Lip says.   
“He'll love it.” Mandy says hugging Mickey and Ian. “Phone call away if you need anything.”   
The boys nod and soon enough it's just them.   
“What time are they coming over mick?” Ian asks.  
“In about an hour.”   
“Well that's not a lot of time. Maybe we should shower together, save time.” Ian winks running to the bathroom. 

“How very responsible of you.” Mickey says running after him.


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family moments.

Chapter 14: 

There was a video. It was like a video diary, Yev brought it over and played it for mickey. He got to see moments he had missed. The birth of his son, him walking, talking, birthdays, and mickey cried like a baby. He pulled his son close and help him close whispering how sorry he was, as he watched a four year old stare into the camera and beg his dad, who he had never met to come back, that he would be good for him. He rocked his son, and he cried. 

Svetlana came on the screen at the end. 

"The last time I saw you, I said you would never be in his life, I meant it then, i did. You hated me, I hated you. We had our reasons. I recorded these moments because you are his father, Someday you might be different, for know you stay away, You have two choices in life Mickey, you can be like your father, or you can be a great man. What is it? I hope it is a great man, for him. He is a great boy, he deserves father. If you are watching this, I believe you have changed. Please don't make me wrong. "   
The video cuts and she comes back. Setting her son on her lap who looks into the camera. 

"Go ahead baby." She says to him. 

"Hi dad. I met you, I really met you. Oh it was so cool. I thought you would be mean, but you were nice. Ian too. Mama says I get to spend more time with you if I want. I do. I wanted to get you present, So mama said the perfect thing to give you would be...Mama what is it?" he asks.   
"Visitation. Angry Boy, and Carrot Top get to keep you on weekends." She says lightly. 

"Cool." He says looking back to the camera.   
The video shuts off. 

"Wait? What?" He asks.   
"Mickey you heard it. Svetlana is letting you keep him, every weekend. She says you are good father, and she trusts you." He says smiling.   
"You talk to her?" mickey asks.   
"yeah. She wanted me to know. Someone was worried about my reaction." He says looking at yevy rolling his eyes.   
"Like who in the world wouldnt want this kid around for atleast two days a week. come one." he says reaching over to tickle the little boy.   
Yev laughs and then turns to mickey. "That okay? Dad?" He says. Mickey pulls him into a tight hug.   
"How would that not be okay. oh my god kid, that's the best present I've ever had." 

 

It was a perfect night. Mickey had never been happier. It all started with Ian. He watched Ian with his son and it was perfect. Ian was standing I the doorway watching Yev and Mickey wraps his hands around his boyfriends waist. “Your so good with him.” Mickey says kissing the back of IAns neck.   
“Mmm. Nah, just have a soft spot for milkoviches.” He says with a giggle and turns around to lean down and kiss Mickey.   
“Let's go to bed.” Mickey says.   
“Our bed.” Ian hums, more to himself than to Mickey. He walked hand in hand back to his room with his boyfriend. His room that he how officially shared with the older man. He had slept in this bed with him a million times, they hadn't slept apart in a long time but this was somehow different, with a little boy sleeping across the hall peacefully and his boyfriend tugging him towards the bed. As he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend he was completely content, in a way he never had been before. He placed a miss on mickeys head as he wrapped him tighter, not saying anything for a minute, really what could he say to express how perfect this was. 

Mickey was almost asleep when he heard it, or thought he did. The soft words from his boyfriend. “I love you.” There they were. He kept his eyes closed, wondering if he had imagined them, he had imagined them before, not like this. But really imagined what it would be like if Ian ever said them. Usually he figured it would probably be after sex, panting, or in a fight maybe, heat of the moment but no, this was affectionate and perfect and he didn't want to ruin them, what if he hadn't heard them at all? Wouldn't asking just make them go away? Would saying them back demolish the sweetness of this moment? So he let himself drift off, into a moment of pure bliss. He had his son, he had his boyfriend. He had everything he needed. 

Ian woke up early and massed his way into the darkness of the hallway, light shining through the living room, he took his meds and absentmindedly got out the ingredients for breakfast. He was moving in slow motion in his mind, thinking over what he had done. He wanted to freeze this moment. In this moment, Yev was asleep, and Mickey was blissfully asleep, no questions, no doubts. He knew Mickey had heard him, he had felt him stiffen for a minute when the words has slipped through ians own lips. He wouldn't take them back, he meant them, hell he probably would have meant them years ago even, he had been in love with his boyfriend far longer than he could call him that. In this moment he could pretend, saying them to a sleepy Micky didn't make him a coward. That Mickey falling asleep shortly after, meant it would be okay. That Mickey would either pretend they didn't exist or maybe freak out. At this point he as really hoping Mickey wouldn’t acknowledge them. 

Mickey woke to smells of pancakes. He loved that smell, he stretched, practically euphoric. He got it of bed and peaked his head out and he saw his son do the same. He smiled at that. He walked over to quietly pick his son up and hold him close to him. “Morning buddy.” He whispers. 

“Morning.” The sleepy boy says to him. 

“Let's be quiet. He sings when nobody's looking. Want to see that?” He asks. The little boy nods. 

They creep around the corner and watch as Ian is setting up plates, and sure enough he starts to sing lightly. He watches his son brighten, enjoying the sight. He swings Yev around and they dance lightly to the melody and Yev laughs. He watches as Ian turns around swiftly, that beautiful melody stopping.   
“Morning guys. Who's hungry?” Ian doesn't miss a beat.   
“Me!” Mickey and Yev say at the same time, causing Mickey to giggle.   
“Almost ready. Yevvy, you call your mama.” Mickey lets him down and yevvy runs to grab his phone. Mickey makes his way to his boyfriend. He touches ians hip, tracing a motion on his hip. Ian turns around and beams at him. 

Mickey reaches up to pull Ian down to his level and kisses him. “Morning boyfriend.” Mickey says as if it's the first time he's said it. And Ian relaxes, the tension of wondering what Mickey would say to him melts away from him.   
“Morning” he says wrapping his arms around Mickey. 

“They're good. They're being all gross and lovey, Ian made breakfast. Love you too mom. Yeah.” He hangs up. 

“Gross huh?” Ian says walking over to set the plates on the table. He leans down and starts to tickle the boy. He places a kiss on Yev's head. “Gross!” The boy giggles. 

“No! You two stay away from me.” Ian pouts as Mickey and Yev look at eachother and let it a laugh. Their hands are both covered in fingerprint. The living room is covered in plastic and Ian makes his way away from the duo. Yev catches him first, blue paint smearing all over his legs. Mickey is next, red paint running down his chest. 

“Oh you two are gonna pay for that!” He says laughing. His phone rings and he grabs at it. “Don't you think I'll forget okay?” He says. 

“Hello? Carl…what's wrong? He did what..okay…okay got it. Thanks man.” He says hanging up. 

“What's wrong?” Mickey says.   
“Frank's making his rounds.” Mickey nods and looks at Yev.   
“Shit. Where has he already been?” He asks. 

“Carl says he's pretty sure I'm his last stop.” Mickey nods picking up his phone. 

“Yo!” Mandy answers.   
“Frank been there yet mands?” He asks.   
“Not here, lip!!” She calls out. There's some commotion. “Nevermind, fuckheads here now.” She says into the phone. “Okay.” He hangs up. 

“He's at Mandy's.” He says and starts to contemplate. 

“Go to Carl's.” Ian says.

“I'm not leaving you here.” Mickey says determined. 

“Ay, I got this.” He says kissing Mickey. Mickey nods. He picks up his son and grabs his jacket. “Road trip time!” He says and Yev looks back at Ian. 

“Ian?” He asks. 

“I'll be right behind ya buddy.” 

 

Ian is waiting when frank shows up. He's already cleaned the living room for the most part but left the plastic down, it has the edited affect.’frank looks at it as Ian swings the door open, pistol aimed at his father. 

“Hello frank.” He says. Frank's eyes widen for a minute. “No money for you here.” He says menacingly. Frank stammers for a minute and starts rambling about him being ungrateful. “Frank you have exactly 30 seconds to get out of my sight, before I empty this clip into your face.” Ian says calmly.   
“You wouldn't kill your old man.” Frank says.   
“Yeah? You want to test that theory frank?”  
“Where's your guard dog?” He asks.   
“5….” Ian starts.   
“Whatever.” Frank starts to walk away and Ian puts the gun back in his waistline. Frank turns back and head buts him. Before leaving. 

“Teach you to hold a gun at me.” He says. Ian rolls his eyes and makes his way to the bathroom to clean up he blood. 

Once the apartments clean he calls Mickey. “All clear.” He says. 

 

Mickey couldn’t get home fast enough. It's the first time he had left Ian to deal with Frank alone, if Yev hadn't been there he wouldn't have this time. He and Yev entered the apartment, he looked around and didn't see his boyfriend. “Yevvy, buddy, go to your room okay? I'm gonna check on Ian.” The little boy nodded. 

Mickey slowly entered the room. Ian was sitting up on the bed. Swollen face but other than that, seemed to be fine. “Hey.” Ian said lightly.   
“God. You okay?” He asks.   
“Mmhmm. I'm good. Come here” Ian says smiling.   
Mickey crawls into bed and hugs him. There's a light knock at the door. 

“Yeah?” Mickey calls and Yev peaks around the door.   
“Ian..” He says silently. Looking a little frightened.   
“Hey buddy. Come here.”   
“Who hurt you?”   
“Don't worry about that, I'm good. Promise.” He says smiling down at the boy and pulling him up on the bed. That night Yev curled up next to Ian and fell asleep before Mickey finally picked him up and moved him to his room. 

Mickey comes back in looking at Ian. “I'm never leaving you alone again okay?” He says. Ian smiles.   
“I'm okay mick, he took a cheap shot because he knew he'd been beat. No big deal.”   
“It is a big deal…you know I love you too right?” He says and ians eyes snap up.   
“Mickey, you don't have to do that.” He says. 

“Do what? Tell my boyfriend how I feel.” He says. “You did say it right?@ he asks. Ian laughs.   
“Yes I said it. I know you heard me.” He says shaking his head.   
“I wasn't sure ya know. I was like dead to the world.”   
Ian smiles.   
“I do though. This isn't about Frank, fuck Frank. I love you.” Ian brightens.   
“God that's the most beautiful sound in the world, and you make some beautiful sounds.” He raises his eyebrows.   
“Funny.” Mickey says rolling his eyes.   
“Hey I'm serious. I love you.” Mickey just pulls him in for a soft kiss.

Ian walked into the garage on Monday smiling at Larry. “Hey red. Feeding the monster?” He asks and Ian nods. Larry just points to the door. “I think they're breaking for lunch. He nods walking through the door. It was the first time he'd actually came during lunch time since they started dating. He strolled in and the guys all looked up. 

“Hey Ian! Haven't seen you around here in a while. I thought this asshole scared you off.” Kenny laughed and Mickey flipped him off. 

“Hey. You bring the good stuff?” Mickey asked and Ian laughed holding up the bag of greasy food.

“You spoil him ya know? Who needs a wife when you have an Ian?” Kyle laughed and Mickey seemed to freeze. Ian didn't let it bother him. Just because him and Mickey were together now, that shouldn't change how they were around these guys. 

“He could just marry red over here. Shit, probably bitch less than a wife anyway.” Kenny says.   
“Doubt it.” Mickey chimed in. Ian rolls his eyes sitting the food down and joining the guys. “How's work?” 

Ian sighed. “Oh god. If I hear one more word about your brother, or my brother. I need new friends. Preferably ones that aren't fucking either one of our brothers.” Ian laughs and so does Mickey.   
“Just talk about your sex life, that should be nice payback.” Jimmy says laughing wiggling his eyebrows.   
Ian laughs. “Nah, Bella doesn't care and Mandy just tunes it out more than anything.” He shrugs. “I'm too boring now.” He says laughing.   
“Boring? You’re a single, gay man in his early twenties. How the fuck is that Boring?” Kenny asks. 

“He's all domesticated and shit. For Milkovich over here.” Kyle says. “Dude muck you could atleast bang the dude, give him something to work with.” He grabs his sides laughing. Ian just continues to eat to avoid laughing himself. Maybe it ahould bother him they Mickey hasn't told them about their relationship, but it doesn't. 

“Already do.” Mickey says simply. Ian chokes on his drink. 

The guys turn towards Mickey. ‘Scuse me?” Kyle asks. Mickey turns towards him.   
“I stutter?” He says laughing. Ian gets up swiftly.   
“Look at that. Back to work. See ya boys later.” He says getting up.   
“I think you freaked him out Mick. Poor mick, won his wifey doesn't want his ass.” Kenny says laughing obviously not getting that Mickey wasn’t joking.   
“Ian?” Ian turns back around.   
“Hmm.” He says throwing his trash away.   
“You okay man? They freak you out.” He quirks an eyebrow.   
“Nah man. Work beckons. Back to sultry sex stories of the office.” He shutters. Mickey laughs and walks up to Ian. 

“Mmmkay.” He says not paying attention to the men behind him, and pulls Ian to him for a deep kiss. “See you at home then. Make our own sultry sex stories huh?” He says smiling and Ian shakes his head in shock and nods. Mickey smacks his ass as Ian walks. “See ya later firecrotch.”   
“Woah. Your seriously fuckin Gallagher?” Kyle asks.   
“Got a problem with that?” Mickey Asks.   
“Nah man. In fact…boys….” Kyle looks over.   
“Ughhh.” They frowning and handing over money.   
“You too? What is with the bets in this town.”   
“Hey man, were old married men, we get bored. Shut, I really thought you were straight.” Kenny huffed.   
“So did Ian.” Mickey laughs.   
“I think you scared him, did you see that look when you said you were bangin him.” Brad says from the corner.   
“Nah, my boyfriend doesn't scare that easy. Trust me.” He says wiggling his eyebrows. 

He receives groans. “Mental image dude. Poor Gallagher. Datin Your ass has to be a Devine punishment.” Kenny laughs. 

 

Ian sats down at his desk. “That didn't just happen.” He says.   
“Hey sweetcheeks. What's wrong? Didn't you just go see mick?” He nods.   
“Uh huh. With the guys.”   
“Well what's wrong? Want me to start talking about Iggy again?” She says laughing.   
“God no. He just, just told them, like it was nothing. Told everyone were bangin. I didn't expect that.” He says softly.   
“Your freaked out because he admitted to being with you. Damn. You two are fuckin weird.” She says.   
“Don't talk to me about weird. Your bangin Iggy.” He says. She laughs. 

“Oh yes I am. And it's so dirty and raw and amazing.” She says wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Oh god, ew, ew.”   
“Oh shut up just because your domesticated and your sex is boring.” She says.   
“Boring? My sex is anything but boring. In fact…it's so fucking intense.” He says dreamily.   
“There he is, my dear friend, making the world jealous.” She smiles at him and he shakes his head. “So how's the kid?” She asks. 

“Perfect.” He says.   
“Wow. You and your insta family make me want to cry. Look at that face.” She says pinching his cheeks.   
“Whatever.” 

Mickey walked through the door that night, holding his phone out in front of his face. “And then what happened?” He laughed at his son who was a antinmatley talking about his day. “And then I told Timmy that theres no way his dad was cooler than mine…” He yet talking and Mickey heard Ian laugh from the hallway. “Ian!!” Yev exclaimed not even having to see the man. 

“Hey buddy!” Ian calls out. “How's school?” He says coming into view. 

“Oh my god, don't get him started again.” Mickey laughs.   
“Daaaad!” Yev complains.   
“Alright, alright. Sorry. Ian, his new friend…is soooo cool.” Mickey imitates his son.   
“He is, except he thinks he has this big family and I told him mine was bigger, and he said no way, and I said I totally did.” He goes on about ians family and mickeys and his mom. “And then I told him that I even had two dads, and he said there was no way and…” Mickey stared at his phone and ians eyes widened. 

“W..what? Dad? Why is Ian making that face?” Mickey looks back at Ian who seems to be frozen still. “Did I say something? Dad?” 

“No buddy your fine.” He waves a hand in front of ians face. 

“Did he just?”’Ian asks and Mickey nods trying to judge ians reaction. 

“Ian? Are you okay?” The little boy asks. Ian nods rapidly. 

“Yes. Yes. I'm good. You surprised me is all.” Ians face beams into the phone. 

“What did I say?” He asks confused and starts counting on his fingers as if to backtrack his own conversation. “Where was I?” 

“Two dads.” Ian says lightly. 

“Right!!” Yev yells unfazed. “Timmy said I couldn't have two dads, and I told him that I did. That I had a momma and dad and that I even had this other dad, who was so cool and that took me to see the turtles at the zoo. And o told him how I want my own turtle. Can I have a turtle Ian? Like the ones at the zoo?” The little boy asked and Ian laughed. 

“I freaking love this kid.” Ian says smiling. Because he did. That little boy was amazing. “I'll have to talk to your mom and dad about that one.” He says. The kid contemplated. 

“You work on dad, Ill go ask mama.” He says

“Yev! Dinner. Tell your dad goodbye.” Lana called out. 

“Bye dad!! Bye Ian!!” The little boy said hanging up.


	15. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone you take care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Xoxo

Chapter 15: 

Mickey sits on the couch in the living room of the gallaghers wishing his boyfriend would walk through the door, but he doesn't. He pulls his son closer. 

“Daddy, where is Ian? The boy asks and it breaks his heart. He doesn't know. He's freaking out and he doesn’t know what to say. He looks up at Fiona. 

“Anything Fi?” He asks she shakes her head. 

“Not in a few days Mickey. I'm sorry. I'm trying to find them.” She says sadly and he nods. It had happened two weeks ago, that stupid phone rang, he wished he would go back and throw it out the window. Fuckin Monica. 

“Where's Ian?” Yev asked as Mickey stood up ready to leave. 

“He's spending some time with his mom, bud. He'll be back soon.” Atleast he hoped so. Monica meant trouble, big fucking trouble. He was going to find him, as soon as Yev was back home, safe with Lana he was going to go find his boyfriend and drag him out of whatever fresh hell Monica had created this time. 

Later that night Yev had fallen asleep on his lap and he he had just finally gotten him tucked into his own bed when he made it to his room and collapsed against the floor. He started to cry silently. Everything had been perfect, for months. He had his son, and his Ian, and this huge family and everything had been perfect. They had celebrated Yev's birthday. And his and ians 6month anniversary and then that call. On an early Tuesday morning. 

“You don't have to go.” Mickey had pleaded.  
“She needs me mick. I have to go find her. It'll be a few days. I love you.” He said kissing his boyfriend. 

“She's a train wreck Ian. Don't go.” He says. 

“If it was me, would you leave me there?” Ian asks and Mickey knows he's defeated because it wasn't the same but Ian wouldn’t hear it. 

 

Mickey cried harder into his hands. Begging to whatever gods were out there to bring Ian home. 

It was a week later when he got the call. It was late Wednesday night, hia phone rang

“Hello.” He says sleepily. He hears breathing and it wakes him completely and he shoots out of bed. “Ian?” He begs. 

“M…mick….” Ian trails off. Oh god, he sounds.

“Ian baby, where are you?” He could get mad later, just needed to find him first. “Ian..come on. I'll come get you, okay?”   
“I'm so sorry Mickey. I should have listened.” It took a few minutes. And a hang up or two before Mickey got even a little idea of where Ian was.

“I'm coming baby. Just hold on.” 

“Mick?” 

“Yeah. B..ring meds.” He says softly and mickeys heart broke. 

 

When Mickey got to him, he almost fell apart but he couldn't. Ian was lying on the floor of some ratty old house, he hadn't been far at all and that pissed Mickey off. Mickey just picked his boyfriend off of the floor and carried him out. What the hell had happened. This looked all too familiar, he had found Ian like this once before, he couldn't think of that now. He got him home and placed him in the bath. Washing the grime from the man he loved. He got him into bed and have him his meds and sat as far away as he could on the bed. Ian, his Ian, was broken again and he was gonna find that bitch of a mother of his and kill her with his two bare hands. 

A few days later, Mickey woke to the door. Fuck. He forgot about Yev. He silently and quietly made his way out to meet Lana and Yev at the door. She looked at him sadly like she did most days now. “Hey.” He said weakly. Ian hadn't been out of bed since he got him home, he barely spoke, he took his meds and went back to sleep every time. 

“Anything yet?” She asks as Yev goes to put his bag up. He nods. 

“He's home.” He says quietly. She looks up shocked, obviously not expecting that. 

“Want me to take Yev back? Is he okay?” She asks. 

“No it's fine. I promise. He's just sleeping a lot. Doesn't speak. Adjusting to meds.” He says

“Mickey…” She warns. He shakes his head. 

“I've done this before. He's not refusing his meds, he's not manic, he just..he has no energy. I talked to his doctor he's gonna be out of it, but he's fine.” He says and she nods. 

“I call every hour. Yev is my life. I'm trusting you.” She says. 

“Ian is home?” Yev asks from the hallway. 

“Yeah buddy, but he doesn't feel so well. Gotta just give him some space.” He says and the boy nods.

“Can..I.. I won't bother him, I just..” The little boy wipes his own tear from his eye. 

“You wanna peak in and make sure he's there. That'll make you feel better?” Yev nods.   
“Okay. Just for a minute okay.” He nods. And Mickey holds his breath as he opens the door. Ian is facing the window. 

“Ian..baby. Yev's here. He just wants to make sure your okay.” He sees Ian nod lightly. 

“Go ahead. Don’t touch him okay? It's not you, just the medicine to make him feel better. But you can say hi,” Yev nods and slowly makes his way to look at Ian. He does as he was told and just looks at Ian, sniffling softly. 

“Hi Ian. I missed you. I'm glad you came back. I'm.. Glad your..okay.” He says and there's a light smile on ians weak face. “I..ill Come back later. I..love..you.” Ian blinks back a tear and wants to reach out but his arms deal so heavy. So he just whispers. 

“Love you.” 

 

“Daddy, are you mad at Ian?” Yev asks. 

“No. He's sick buddy. When people we love are sick, we take care of them.” He says. 

“Yeah. Can I say goodnight to him. I won't touch him.” Mickey nods. He watches his son peak back into the room, the complete darkness. Ian seems to have shifted a little, his water glass empty. 

“Goodnight Ian…I love you. Feel better okay?” 

“Love you.” Ian whispers. Yev turns to back out of the room. “Hey buddy.”   
“Yeah.”   
“Come here.” Yev walks to Ian, and stares into his face.   
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. You mad at me?” He asks weakly:   
“No. Daddy says when people we love are sick we take care of them. We don't get mad.” And Ian smiles.   
“Your daddy is pretty smart huh?” Ian says.  
“Yeah.” Ian lightly reaches out his hand for Yev. And winces when Yev backs up.   
“Daddy says I can't touch you.” He says.   
“Just this once will be okay yevvy. Just for a second.” Ian says in a whisper so Yev nods and gets close to Ian who holds he little boys hand.   
“Love you. You have a goodnight.” Ian says. Yev nods.   
“Goodnight….dad.” He says in a whisper and Ian smiles.   
“Dad. I like that.”   
“Don't tell daddy. Just wanted you to know. You’re my dad too.” He says and Ian nods. 

Mickey crawls into bed, on the edge to settle in. “Goodnight Ian, I love you.” He says quietly.   
“Love you too Mickey. You can come closer.” Ian says.   
Mickey turns over to look at Ian who is now facing him. “If you want I mean.” Ian says shakily. Mickey scoots over and raises his hand but lets it drop. He flinches in surprise when Ian grabs his hand.   
“I'm so sorry mickey.” He says.   
“Hey. It's okay. It's gonna get better.” Mickey says and Ian nods.   
“If I ask you to kiss me, is that too much?” Ian asks. Mickeys eyes widen   
“You want me to kiss you?” Mickey asks.   
“Yeah. I haven't kissed you in so long. I fucked up, I did, so if you can't yet, I get it, just really want to feel…” Ian is cut off by mickeys lips and he smiles. 

“Mm, best medicine ever.” He says. Mickey chuckles.   
“As long as you keep taking the other stuff.” He says.   
“Yup. Always. I was taking it ya know. Until…” He trails off.   
“Until?” He asks.   
“I woke up one day and it was gone. My meds, gone.”   
“How long till, did the mania?” Mickey asks.   
“Not long.” Mickey nods.   
“We'll talk about it when your better okay?” He says and Ian nods.   
Ian holds his hand as he falls asleep. 

 

Mickey wakes up in a panic. Where is Ian? He goes into the living room and he isn't there, not in the kitchen. What the hell. He cousin get out of bed yesterday, where is he, he peaks in on Yev and he smiles. There he is, he is sitting on Yev's floor with his head on I the mattress and he has his hand thrown over Yev. Both of them out like a light. He leaned down lightly and touched Ian. 

“Ian..babe. Come on. Come to bed.” Ian stirs awake and looks up at Mickey. 

“Hmm. Sorry.” Ian gets up and makes his way back to bed. 

“You scared me.” Mickey says honestly.   
“Sorry. I just. I knew I scared him. Just wanted to get up and get to him. I don't know why, I just had to.”   
“He wake up?” Mickey asks.  
“No, I don't think.”   
“Come on. You can tell him in the morning okay.” Ian nods and gets back into bed. He pulls Mickey close to him and nuzzles against him. 

“Mmm. Mickey smells.” Mickey laughs.   
“Well aren't we feeling better.”   
“I do. Have..have you told anyone I'm back?” He asks.   
“Yes. I told them not to come. I didn't want to freak you out.”   
“Okay.”   
“You find her?” Mickey asks almost instantly regretting the question.   
“Of course. Till she took off again.” Ian says sadly.   
“Okay.” He kisses ians temple and curls back up with him.

 

Mickey goes to get Yev up after Ian takes his meds and falls back asleep. 

“Can I say morning to Ian?” Yev asks lightly.   
“Of course. Go ahead buddy.” He says smiling.   
Yev opens the door. Ian seems to be asleep. “Morning Ian.” He says.   
Ian opens one eye and peaks over. Yev is standing in front of him like yesterday. “Well hi there. Dad making breakfast?” Yev nods. Ian stretches a little and looks at the boy. He feels defeated, before he left, Yev would have just crawled into the bed and not looked so utterly afraid. Ian musters up his strength and reaches out. “Come here.” Ian says and like yesterday Yev steps closer and reaches out a hand. Ian just smiles and sits up a little to pull the boy up on the bed and tickles him lightly. 

“Ian!!” Yev giggles.  
“That's better.” He says pulling the boy in for a hug. “Now tell me you. Three weeks of stories. I want to know everything.” The boy smiles.

“You better?” Yev asks first.   
“Getting there. I'm sorry I scared you.”   
“It's okay. Daddy said you had to see your mom then he said you got sick. I'm sorry you got sick.” He says.   
“That's okay. I get sick sometimes. But as long as I have medicine and you and daddy I'll get better. I love you, ya know.” He says and Yev nods. 

When Mickey goes to check on Yev and Ian they are both sitting on the bed. Ian is intensely listening to Yev and nodding and the little boy is laughing and talking, waving his hands around. “Yevvy, your mama is on the phone. See Lana, he's fine.” He says turning the phone so she can see.

“Hi mama! Look Ian is getting better.” He says and she smiles.   
“I see that. Can I talk to Ian for a minute?” She asks. He nods and bounces off the bed and Mickey hands the phone over. “You look like shit.” She says.   
“I know.” He says quietly.   
“You better?” He nods.   
“You gonna hurt me? Like you said?” He asks.  
“No. You not hurt my son. But you get better. No more taking off yeah? They missed you. I missed you.” She says finally.   
“I missed you too Lana.” He says.  
“How's your…Monica.” She says.   
“Same Monica. Thought I needed to save her. I was wrong.” He says.  
“Leave her next time yeah? You need someone to go get her, I do it. You stay home. He becomes angry and sad when you leave.” She says  
He nods. “You do anything, to be sorry for? Anything that would cause break up?” She asks but before he can answer. 

“Okay you two. Enough chatter. Breakfast is ready.” Mickey says from the door. He can tell Mickey heard her. 

“Okay okay. Gotta go eat Lana. I'll see you soon.” He says handing the phone back. 

Mickey watches as Ian gets out of bed, and he smiles. It's the first time he's gotten up except for last night and he smiles at that. He knows he'll have to ask Ian about what happened eventually and that for the first time since he's known Ian he’ll have to accept it, deal with it, but not yet. The other times were different, the other times, ian being reckless was just concern for a friend, but this time he will feel things he knows he will, he will get angry and cry and he can't do that yet, he just got him back.   
Mickey laid his head on ians chest. He just wanted to feel him. He was there and he could touch him. 

“Mick…” Ian starts.   
“No.”   
“What.”   
Not tonight Ian. Tonight I get to touch you.”   
“Okay.” 

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey. He runs his hands up mickeys sides San caresses him. Pulling his face to his and kissing him with every breath that he can manage. And tonight they are one, completely.


	16. Fixing what's broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tells Mickey his story.

Chapter 16: 

Ian sits on the couch getting anxious, Mickey would be home any minute, it was time. Time to stop avoiding this, he had to stop letting Mickey avoid it, they would never be okay, until it was all out there. He looks down at his phone as it rings. Seriously?

“What?!” He screams  
“Hey baby.” She says.  
“I don't have time for this Monica.” He says   
“But…I've been looking for you.” She says.   
“I don't care. Take your meds Monica. Or take the ones you stole from me, I don’t care. I have my own mess to fix.” He says angrily.   
“Honey. I need you.” He sighs. “Where are you? “ 

 

“What? What are you taking about he's at home.” He yells into the phone.   
“Are you sure? Mick, Monica called looking for him. Are you sure he's home?” Fiona says.   
“Fuck. I gotta go.” Mickey runs home then. He runs out of the bar, where he'd been covering for kev. Closed the place down and called kev. “I have to find him, I closed the bar.” Kev doesn't yell at him, he just says okay. 

He runs into the apartment. He runs as fast as he can as he yells out. “Ian!!” Please let him be there. Then like everything is okay, ian steps out of the bathroom in a towel.   
“Mickey?” He asks and goes over to him placing his hands on his face. “Baby, look at me.” Mickey does.   
“I'm here. I'm here okay.” Mickey breathes in and out.   
“Fi..she said…” Ian just pulls Mickey to him and holds him.   
“I'm here. I'm not going okay. She called and she asked but I'm here. I'm right here.”   
“But..what if…” Mickey stammered  
“I got it covered. I'm not her only kid. She has 5 others. It can't always be me okay? She calls me because she can manipulate me, because if she takes my meds away, I lose my shit, I'm not leaving you.” He says. 

Mickey nods and Ian grabs his hand. “Come on, we're gonna talk tonite, about all of it, but first, I'm gonna love you.” He says pulling Mickey into a kiss, a deep passionate kiss, and he whispers the words, “I'm not gonna leave you” as he trails kisses down his lovers body. 

He runs his hands all over, undressing him. Kissing every patch of skin. “I love you Mickey. I will love you forever.” He says. 

“Are we getting to the making love part soon? Or are you gonna do this forever?” Mickey asks but there's no fire behind it just a smile. 

“Oh, impatient. Alright then. He pulls on mickeys legs bringing him to the edge of the bed.” He grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers, entering him with his fingers. 

“Mmhmm.” He says. Ian takes as much time as he thinks he needs and puts the condom on, and runs the lube over it. He stops for a second and comes up to kiss Mickey. He enters Mickey slowly, listening to every moan, every reason that this is home, Mickey is home. He moves slowly in and out of him. 

“I love you Ian. Don't ever leave me.” Mickey let's out between moans. Ian quickens his pace. 

“Never baby, never.” He says. And for the first time when they come, they both cry. It's emotional and exhausting and they lay like that for a long time before Ian speaks. 

“You ready for this?” He asks.   
“No.”   
“Mickey…we have to.”   
“Fine.” 

Mickey sits up pulling his boxers on and sits on the edge of the bed, bracing.

“I left here, to the address she gave me, it took me two days to find her, she wasn't there. When I got there, it was…horrible. She was half dead. Her whole face, it was torn up, beaten I'm guessing. I should have… Just called the paramedics and left. I should have but I didn't. I pulled her into my arms and I cried. I remembered when you found me like that, except when you found me I wasn't beaten up, I had a needle sticking out of my arm, and I…I just kept seeing it. I patched her up and I took care of her, got her out of that house and brought her to the hospital.” He says lightly. 

“You took her...” Mickey whispers.  
“Yes. I took her to the hospital. They released her after 24 hours. No permanent damage, I took her to a hotel, gave her a bath, and then put her to bed. She seemed okay for a few days, Even got her to take some meds.” He whispered. 

I was ready to come home, I was going to take her to the clinic, she agreed, I thought..god I'm stupid. She ran off, took my meds with her one morning. Still, I thought it would be fine, as long as I found her, before they wore off, it would be fine. Should of come home. She hid pretty well.” He says. 

“I would have brought you more.” Mickey whispers.   
“I know. But when I realized they were out of my system, it was too late. I made a promise to Lana that I wouldn't be like that around Yev, and I couldn't, I felt the mania coming, I was desperate to get home, but it was the weekend. And I couldn't, so I was gonna go to the clinic, get more meds, and she called again.”  
Mickey closed his eyes, the tears falling. 

“I'm an idiot, I went to find her, get my meds, but by the time I found her, I wasn't me anymore.” 

“If you…cheated, could you spare the details please.” Mickey whispers. 

“Oh god. That’s…that's what you think?” Ian asks. 

“I know you wouldn't. But you were manic and last time..god, the guys and the just no details, just say it and I'll deal somehow, just not…” Mickey shakes and Ian reaches for him but Mickey stand up to move away.   
“I didn't fuck anyone Mickey. No one fucked me. No blow-jobs or oral of any kind. There was a…kiss. Someone kissed me. I spat in his face, he tried to…he um…I took a bat to his face…” he stammered.   
“Someone tried to..force you?” Mickey asks looking up. 

“Um yeah, said he was going to, ya know. I was fucking terrified, he..drugged me, I was about to pass out and I saw a bat, and I just, I couldn't let him have me, nobody ever has and you..you are the only one I'd ever let have me like that okay?” Ian is crying now. 

Mickey walks over and places his hands on ians face. “No sex.” He says. 

“No. None. I looked for Monica, and finally found her, she laughed when I found her, said she could always count on me, then she got really high and took off again, I gave up. I fought it for a while. The mania, but I woke up after nearly killing that guy and I lost my shit. I stole some shit, got some drugs, I danced again. I'm not even sure when the mania stopped and the depression set in, I was so high.” 

“How can you be sure then? The ..umm.” Mickey asked.   
“The no sex thing? Umm there's this thing I did…everytime someone got too close. It's embarrassing really. I don't know.” He says

“What?” 

“I went mental. Beat the shit out of anyone who touched my arm, a few times. I screamed for you.” He says. 

“Anything that's gonna get you locked up Ian?” Mickey asks. Ian shakes his head, nah, ducking tweekers aren't gonna do shit. “I collapsed, I was crashing, I needed my meds. I felt it, the day before I called you, it was coming so I went back to the last place I had found her: I just wanted my meds back, and my phone was hidden there, under the mattress. I had turned it off to save battery. I almost didn't make it there, before I collapsed on that bed. I laid there, for a long time before I could move, nobody would bring me meds, I yelled for Monica, I even tried to call her, beg her to bring them back to me, I was crashing hard. I passed out there. When I woke up, it was so hard, it took maybe an hour before I could move enough to call you. I was completely down by then, oh the lows.” He cried. 

“Ian, baby. It's okay.” Mickey says in relief. He didn't cheat.

“No it's not. Three weeks, I was gone so long Mickey. You were here, thinking, god I don't even know what you were thinking. And if that bat hadn't…that's something only for you…only for you.” He says shaking and Mickey pulls him to him. 

“Ian Gallagher, you listen to me. You are a badass, and you are mine. You called me, hey, and asked for meds, you asked for them, even in all of your fucked up haze, you came back to me. You kicked the shit out of some homos, who tried to touch what is mine. I'm good with that. You hearing me right now?” Ian nodded. 

“Now come here. Is that all? Nothing else?” He asks. 

“I might have, pissed on your dads grave.” Ian says and Mickey bursts into laughter. 

“Oh my god. That's the best part.” Mickey rolls in laughter pulling Ian on top of him. 

The phone rings. “Ugh, throw it out the window. Ian whines. 

“Do you remember last time we refused to pick up our phones? Your whole family showed up. Mine is ringing now. I'm answering.” 

“Mands. What's up?” He asks. “And why are you face timing me. Only Yev does that.” He says. 

“He makes a good point. Show me Ian.” He tilts the phone.   
“Hey there shitthead. Good to see your beautiful face. You coming to work anytime soon.”   
“Yes mands.”   
“K good. Love you. Found your…we'll found her.” She says.  
“You sent my sister?!?” Mickey exclaims.   
“No! I sent my asshole brother.” Ian says.   
“Well we found her, she's fine.” She says and he nods.   
“Thanks. She take off again.”   
“Yeah, her and Frank.” Mandy says  
“Good maybe they'll stay the hell away.” Mickey coments.   
“Or bring home another kid more than likely.” Ian grunts. “Okay Mandy. I love you, but I was slowly working up to taking your brother into doing dirty things to me.” Ian says laughing. 

“Oh god.” She says hanging up. 

“So easy. I swear.” Ian laughs. 

“You do that a lot?” Mickey asks.   
“What? Get rid of them by mentioning fucking you?” Mickey nods.   
“Yes. All the time. It's quite beautiful. It was really just payback, do you know what it's like to listen to your sister talk about lip for an hour straight, in detail.” Ian laughs. 

 

Ian woke up to his phone and grunted. He picked it up. “Hmmm” he said 

“Ian!!!!l” he jumped up and looked at the phone. 

“Geez Yev. You scared me.” He says looking at the boys face. “Why are you up this early?” He asks. 

“Can you take me to school?” He asks. 

“Where's your mother?” Mickey grunts from beside him. 

“She's here. Please Ian!!” Ian is utterly confused.   
“Take the phone to mama, buddy.” Ian says. The kid does. Lana is tiredly rubbing her eyes.   
“Lana.”   
“What the..yevvy. Why are you calling your dad and Ian this early?” She asks.  
“He wants me to take him to school. Why?” Ian asks.   
“Oh. Yev, I told you no.”   
“But mama!!!!” He says. She grunts.   
“No!”   
“He wants to show you off is all.” She says yawning.  
“Oh. I can if you want.” He says.   
“No. He needs to learn that when mom says no. I mean it. You can pick him up from school on Friday, if you want him early.” She says.   
“Yeah okay. You can pick him up at family dinner Sunday.” Ian smiles. 

“Ugh, fine” she says. 

 

“Why does your son want to show me off?” Ian asks.   
“Umm, we had, a .. Thing at his school when you were gone. Timmy is pretty convinced, he made you up.” Mickey laughs.   
“Fuck. I should have been there”   
“It's okay man, it sucked. I would have sent you instead of me, those teachers looked at me like I had a second head.” He says. 

“The prodigal son returns!” Bella squeals and jumps into ians arms. “How do you even still have a job.” 

“My doc called the boss. She worked it out for me.” He says.   
“Lucky, think she'll call for me, I need a vacation.” She says.   
“It wasn't a vacation.” He says quietly.   
“I know, I know. Hey we missed you. You scared the shit outta us.” She says.  
“I know. I'm sorry.”   
“How are you and Mickey?”   
“Oh their fine, being gross as usual.” Mandy says coming up to them and he laughs.   
“We're getting there. Had a long conversation last night about what happened. He says it's fine but you know, it can't really be fine, can it? I took off, like an asshole, and I just...It's not okay, but it will be." He says quietly.   
"No more taking off okay? Fuck Monica, she doesn't need you, we need you." Mandy says.   
"and above anything Yevgeny needs you, you didn't see...Well it was hard for him okay." Bella says.   
"Bella..." Mandy warns.   
"What he needs to know okay? Nobody else is going to tell him."   
"What is it? What happened?" Ian asks.   
"Bella has a big fucking mouth okay...Yev just, he missed you okay." She says glaring at bella.   
"He had a freaking break down at dinner mandy." She says sternly.   
"What?"   
"Shut up. Jesus, Mickey is gonna kill you."   
"Mandy, seriously, he needs to know. That little boy needs to know, it had nothing to do with him, okay? Look Ian, Yevgeny thought, that ... He said you left because...of him." She stammered out.   
"Fuck." He whispered.   
"He said that he called you...umm...dad." She says.   
"He did, but that was months before. I mean he implied it months before. Oh god, he did say it, the first time...right before...Fuck. But he said it again, when i got back, he whispered it. to me." She shrugs.  
"I don't know, he just, he exploded at dinner, it was about two weeks after you left, he said you werent coming back, that you didn't love him anymore, that you left because you werent his dad, that you didn't want a child that you weren't related to, that he didn't mean to make you go away." Ian was crying now.   
"Damn it. I gotta see him. That poor kid, he wanted me to take him to school today and lana said no. Oh god." He says shaking.   
"Look what you did bella, Mickey is going to kill you." Mandy says shaking her head.   
\-------------------------

"Lana..I know that you don't want me to go up there because, well because he was being a brat this morning, but It's just, what if he thinks I'm gonna leave him again, oh god, lana I have to fix this." He says into the phone as he's walking to get Mickey some lunch. He had to fix it with both of them. 

"Ian..." She warns.   
"Bella told me about dinner, about Yev, what he said." He says quietly.   
"Fuck. Mickey is gonna freak, he didn't want you to know yet, until you were better, got settled in, maybe never, I dont know. Its okay Ian, Yev was just scared, with growing up without dad, he had two and he was happy and he freaked out, we talked him down, he's fine." she says.   
"And what if he's not, what if the tantrums he's throwing, are all because I'm an asshole. I mean, I gave him his dad, and I promised him I'd be there too, we were a family and I...I just left him...Mickey knew i would come back, that he'd find me eventually, because he's dealt with it before but He didn't, how do you explain to a seven year old, that Ian is just crazy and he'll come back. Oh god." He rambles.   
"Calm down, okay okay, you can go get him. Take him out for ice cream or whatever you do, and bring him right home. Got it? and seriously, you can't let this change everything Ian, he needs boundries, he is a milkovich, he will push until he gets his way." She says   
"Okay okay, thanks lana."   
"Yeah Yeah. Just tell him you love him okay. Kid adores you." She says.   
\-----  
"Yo Ian! Welcome back. You good?" Larry asks and Ian nods walking past him to the garage.   
"Mickey? Your conjugal visit is here!" Kyle laughs.   
Mickey strolls out from under a car.   
"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Mickey asks.   
"Dropping off food, going back to work, and going to spend time with my other favorite milkovich." He says.   
"Which one? Theres so many...You tryin to pry my sister away from your brother now?" he jokes.   
"No asshole. Your son."   
"Thought lana said no this morning. She seemed pretty stern about it." he says.   
"I know how to sweet talk your baby mama, She loves me, sure she wouldnt hesitate to bury me in the back yard if I mess up, but she loves me." He says, eyes shining.   
"Alright then. what time you gonna be home, from bonding with my son?" he says.   
"Before you are Mick, Strict orders, Ice cream, and straight home. thats it. I just..need to make sure he knows I love him." He says. 

"Alright tough guy. No worries. You do know you can tell him that...ALLL weekend. right?" He says.   
"Can't wait that long." he says.   
"Okay."   
\------  
Ian contemplates waiting outside for yev, but he thought it over and went in a couple of minutes before class let out, he checked in, in the office, which Lana had already called, and made his way to the class. He smiled as he watched Yev talk to the boy next to him after the bell rang, and Ian walked silently into the door.   
"And He'll be here friday to take me home, to my second home, with my daddy and him, he's great. He was sick, but he's not anymore." Yev goes on, and Ian smiles.   
"That's what you said last time, I don't think he's real, like why does he live with your daddy anyway? Doesn't your daddy want a wife? What about your mom?" The little boy asks.   
"Hmm. Mickey with a wife...I'll have to ask him about that." Ian says from behind the boys who turn around suddenly. '  
"IAN!!!" Yev jumps up and into Ians arms.   
"hey kid, I heard a rumor, that you wanted to get some ice cream before you went home today, that true?" He nods and smiles brightly.   
"told you he was real." Yev says sticking his tongue out.   
"Timmy? Heard a lot about ya kid." He says smiling.   
"Umm. yeah. Ian?" The kid says and ian laughs.   
"yeah I'm the other dad I guess. So Yevvy, you ready to go?" He asks and the kid nods.   
They walk down the street and Yev talks to Ian smiling.   
"I thought mama said no?" he says  
"I talked to her, told her it was very important, I want to talk to you, lets go to the park for a minute." He says.   
Yev sats on the bench at the park and Ian kneals down.   
"Yev, I need to talk to you okay? You know i didn't leave beause of you..right?" he asks. The boy nods shyly. 

"Yevgeny...listen to me, never, okay? I am sick, I will always be sick, I take my meds, and I'm like this, the me you know, when I'm not on my meds, I'm not the same." He says lightly  
"Like when you first came back?" he asks.   
"Kinda, but different, Theres different levels of it. I have something called Bi-polar. It cant just go away, okay? That isn't something that is my fault or yours, or anyone else. I went to help my mom out, I thought I would be back in a day or two, but things happened, I never meant to leave you or daddy. I would never do that okay? I love you, so much." Ian says

"Yeah. I love you too." Yev says.   
"Yevvy, look at me, I heard a rumor that you might have told someone i left after you called me dad..." he says quietly.   
"Maybe, I won't say it again, if you stay." he says quietly.   
"Hey now, look at me.... If i ask real nice, will you say it for me?" he asks yev.   
"You want me to say it?"   
"I want you to call me whatever you want. Ian. Dad, Daddy Ian, I don't care. I loved when you said it. I tried to hard to get back to you buddy, It was really hard, but I had to, I had to get back here, you know why?" He asks.   
"Why?"   
"Because without you and your dad, Life just isn't that fun. You know like early mornings with tickles, or finger paint wars in the living room, or reading you bedtime stories, how about the turtles man? You remember the turtles? Like who is gonna help me convice your dad, that we need a turtle? and if I don't have you guys, who is gonna face time me, and tell me about the interworkings of grade school huh? Who's gonna help me prank call Lip and Iggy? Come on kid, I can't do all the cool stuff without you." He says 

"You're not gonna leave again?" he says.   
"I can't promise a lot of things yev, because sometimes if i get sick, i might have to go to the hospital, or something. I can promise you, that I love you, that you are the world to me, and me and you, we're best friends right? It's never because of you okay? Never." Ian cries a little and yev hops off the bench. 

"Ian?" He asks.   
"yeah?"   
"Can we go get icecream now.." He says.   
"yeah kid."   
"And can we bring daddy some?" He asks.   
"Sure kid, let me text your mom." he says.   
\------  
"Twice in one day gallagher? and who is this?" Larry asks.   
"I am Yevgeny"   
"That's a hard one." Larry laughs.   
"He wanted to see his dad, is mick in there?" he asks.   
"Yeah, go ahead."   
"Mickey!!!" Ian calls. '  
"Fuck, ow!" Mickey slides out.   
"The fuck...Oh hey buddy." Yev smiles.   
"Your son wanted to bring you ice cream." Ian laughs.   
"oh yeah, did you eat it on the way?" He asks Yev.   
"Noooo." he says and holds out a cone from his back.   
"for me?" mickey asks getting up off the ground wiping his hands off. Yev giggles as mickey takes a big bite. "Yum" he says.   
"Pig" ian says under his breath.   
"What was that? Yev did that sound like Ian was mouthing over there?" yev nods. "And what do we do to people who mouth off?" he asks.   
"Punch them in the face?" yev asks.   
"Oh my god, what are you teaching him." Ian laughs.   
"No yevvy, we don't punch daddies in the face huh?" he says.   
"Right...We...Tickle them.." He says laughing.   
"Sounds good to me."   
\------


	17. Protect him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to do something about Monica...someone does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little slow on the update today. Sorry about that, got distracted, reading.

Chapter 17:   
“No!” Ian shoots straight up in bed.   
Mickey pulls him to him. “Hey..hey. It's okay. I'm right here.” Mickey says.   
“M..mick?” He asks.  
“Yeah baby. Right here.” He says. The door creaks open.   
“Dad?” A sleepy Yev asks.   
“Hey buddy. Go back to sleep. We're okay.” He says quiety.  
Yev walks over besides Ian and holds out his arms. Ian looks over and picks him up.   
“Did I scare you bud? I'm sorry.” Ian says rocking the boy.   
“You okay?” He asks.   
“Yeah. Bad dream. I'm okay.” He kisses him on the forehead.   
“Let's get you back to sleep buddy.” Mickey says holding out his arms. Yev nods after a minute.   
“Okay.”   
Mickey comes back in a minute later.   
“Okay, now what was that?” Mickey asks.   
“Bad dream.” He says  
“Yeah, I'm not seven, that's not all it was. That's the third night in a row Ian.”   
Ian nods. “I know.”  
“Do you remember the dream?” Mickey asks and Ian nods.   
“Tell me.” Mickey says crawling next to him and pulling him as close as he can.   
“There's darkness, so much darkness. Monica is there. Laughing, as…fuck…fuck..” He says.   
“What? Did…did someone hurt you?”   
“N..no. It's the guy, the one I hit. I didn't remember before.”   
“Did he.? Did he touch you? I swear to fucking god. I'll kill him.”   
“No…he didn't. I told you.”   
“I know. That isn't what this is about Ian, you know that right? If he touched you, I know you didn't want it okay.” He says quietly.   
“No, he didn't I swear. He talked about it, what he was gonna do to me, how.. How much he was gonna pay her for it.” He shakes.   
“W..what?” Mickey asks.   
“My mom…she..how could she? She was trying to sell me…for..Coke, I think. She..she whispers in my ear, that it'll be over soon. Oh my god.” He cries. Mickey pulls his boyfriend to Him. If he ever sees that woman, he'll kill her, he'll fucking kill her.   
“Your safe now baby. Never again okay? That bitch calls. You don't answer, I don't care if she's bleeding out okay? Never again.” Mickey whispers and Ian nods crying silent sobs.   
“We're quite the pair. Our parents suck.” Mickey says  
“Yup.” Ian nods.  
“We're gonna be better.” Mickey says.  
“You already are.” Ian says.   
“So are you Ian.” Ian stares at him. “You're already his parent too. And we are all going to be better than the shitty parents we had.” He says. 

“she's calling again.” Yev says to his mom.   
“What baby?” She asks looking at her son into the phone.   
“Monica. She's been calling all morning.” He says softly.  
“How do you know?” She asks.  
“Dad gets angry and take phone away from Ian. He's afraid.” He says.   
“and you?”   
“I hope he doesn't answer.” He says.   
“Me too baby.” She says. “Go get ians phone.” She says and he shrugs but does. 

Svetlana walks up to the house and shakes her head. It had been years since she had been I. A place like this but she sighed, this was for her family. She steps over the bodies around he front door and makes her way up the stairs, she looks around to find her. She pulls out a picture that she found at the gallaghers last week and nods finally finding her.  
“monica Gallagher?”   
“Who are you?” Monica asks.   
“You leave him alone” she says. Pulling a claw hammer up the woman's chin.   
“Who?”   
“Ian. You leave him alone.”   
“He's my son.” She says  
“No. Not anymore. You listen to me, that man, that man is amazing. He was your son, you left, you walked away, he is good man. He is happy. What kind of mother are you? What kind of mother takes away his happiness. You are no mother, you leave six babies, six.” She says balling her fists.   
“They are my babies, Ian is like me, he understands. You have no right”   
“No right? Who takes away from their children? You! You took him away, took his meds, put him in danger. You have no right! You want help, you call someone else! If you call that man again, If you dare to try to take him away from his family again, I will hunt you down, I will make it my personal mission to hunt you down, and take away everything. I will make sure nobody finds your cold rotting corpse, I have son too, he's happy, and his happiness depends on Ian being happy and okay, I am real mother, I do not take away things my son loves, needs. You leave Ian alone. If you ever call him again, you will be sorry.” Svetlana growls at the woman. 

“He is my son, I love him.” 

“You do not. You…use him. You tear him apart, give him nightmares. He is nothing like you. He will be nothing like you. If I have to come back here, you will be sorry. Stop calling him.” Svetlana says and leaves. 

 

Ian rolls over to look at his phone. Nothing, sweet, sweet nothing. A small part of him feels guilty for not calling his mother, but it's a small part, he did his duty, when she called the first time, he listened to the message and called Fiona. Told her he was done, and she could do whatever she wanted. She called for days afterward and then stopped, good. He wraps his arms around mickeys back, trailing kisses around the back of his neck. Everything he needs in this world is right here. Mickey in his arms, Yev is safe at home with his mama. He lets his hand slide into the waistline of mickeys boxers. Wondering how long it will take to wake him up. Only one way to find out. He smiles as he lets his fingers trail to find his boyfriends manhood. He smiles as he strokes Mickey, he kisses the back of his back again, and rubs himself against the back of mickeys ass. He closes his eyes and let's himself feel the friction. He licks his lips smiling to himself. And etches mickeys boxers off just enough. Moans, sweet moans from his boyfriend. God they're so sexy. He waits until he feels mickeys ass back towards him, signaling that he's starting to stir. He smiles. He knows he doesn't need to prep Mickey, that work was already done, so he slid his own shorts off, springing his own erection free. Rubbing his hard dick against mickeys ass. 

When he enters Mickey, he hears the moans but Mickey still doesn't open his eyes, he starts to rock back onto Ian though and that brings a moan out of Ian. “You feel so good.” Ian whispers.   
“I love waking up with you inside me.” Mickey says back and Ian quickens his pace. 

“So fucking good.” He says as he Rams in and out of his boyfriend. “Yes! Ian, I'm gonna, fuck.” Ian stills when he feels Mickey convulse, and he smiles. He did that.   
“keep going baby. Cum for me.” Mickey whispers and Ian keeps going, harder and he cums, riding or his own orgasm. 

“Well firecrotch, you should wake me up like that, every morning.” Mickey smiles as he turns over to face Ian.   
“Don't tempt me, your ass is just too perfect to pass up.” He says kissing. Mickey.   
“Good, because neither one of us work today, and I was thinking, it's been a while since we broke any furniture. That couch is looking a little worn….” He trails off.   
“You think we can break it?” Ian asks contemplating.   
“Maybe. Would be fun to try…no?” Mickey asks. Ian just kisses him.   
“God I love you.” Ian says. 

 

Mickey was bent over the arm of the chair when the knock at the door came. “Don't you fucking stop.” Mickey called back. Ian was pounding Into him so fucking hard. God it was so good. 

“Mickey! Open up!” He heard Iggy yell. 

“In a fucking minute!!” He yelled back.   
Ian quickened his pace. “Oh fuck yes! Harder!” Mickey practically screamed. 

“Fucking seriously? Are they for real right now?” He heard. 

“Keep going Ian.” He says. And he does, until Mickey cums, all over the arm of the couch. Oops. And Ian collapses against him. 

“So fucking good. Those bitches better have food.” He says. Mickey laughs and goes to clean up the couch and put some boxers on or something. 

When Ian swings the door open, Bella is stomping her foot dramatically, holding a bucket of chicken. Score. “Hey guys. Whatcha doing here?” He asks smirking.   
“We had plans fuckface and what you couldn't stop, seriously?”   
“You want me to stop mid-pump, that's fucking cruel.” He says grabbing for the chicken. 

“Gross man. I don't need to hear about you drilling my brother.”   
“You don't have to, you just heard it in action.” Ian laughs. “Oh payback, my sweets.” He says.   
“The fuck is that supposed to mean!” Bella asks.   
“Iggy this, Iggy that. I swear to god.” Ian says and she blushes.   
“When did we make plans anyway. I complexly forgot.” He asks Bella.   
“Wasn't me.” She says. Ian shrugs.   
“Oh well. Foods here anyhow. I have all night, to fuck.” He says.   
“We are running out of here after dinner, the sounds. Man gross.” Iggy says.   
“Mickey! Iggy says you weren't loud enough” ian calls as Mickey comes out of the room.   
“Oh yeah. Give me five minutes. Well go again.” He says plopping down next to Ian and shoving chicken in his mouth.   
“Five minutes? Jesus.” Bella says shaking her head.   
“What?” Mickey says through a full mouth.   
“Fucking rabbits.” She huffs.   
“When are the other fuckfaces getting here.” He asks.  
“Soon. Mandy was having an argument on the phone with Lana.” Iggy says. Bella smacks his leg. “Ouch, what?”   
“Argument?” Mickey asks.   
“Yeah, fashion shit.” She says giving Iggy a shut the fuck up look.   
“Okay then.” Mickey says. 

 

“You can't do that!” Mickey yells at the board game.   
“Whatever, can too. Now shut up.” Mandy says.  
“I win!” Iggy yells.   
“Bullshit.” She yells back. “I'm gonna kill him.” She says lunging and lip catches her.   
“Calm down pit bull. It's a game” he says.   
They laugh.   
“Okay. Let's get going, they have that look.” Iggy says.   
“What look?”Mandy asks.   
“Like ians about to bend Mickey over the couch again. We heard it earlier, don't wanna see it.” Bella jumps up agreeing with her boyfriend.  
“Ew.” Lip says.   
“Dude they didn't even stop. Like what the fuck.” Iggy says.   
“Oh like you would have? Please iggs.” Ian snorts.   
“Love you assholes.” Mandy calls getting up and heading towards the door. Mickey stops her.   
“What were you fighting with Lana about?” He whispers close enough away from the others.   
“Nothing.” She says hurriedly. 

Svetlana sat In a chair rolling her eyes. Thankfully the boys hadn't arrived with her son yet. “She did what? You did what?!” Fiona Yelled. Svetlana shrugged.   
“My son upset, I take care of it. No big deal.” She says  
“Not a big deal? You threatened to kill her. You openly threatened to kill her, you had a weapon Lana. She can use that against you.” Lip says.  
“What she gonna do? Witnesses are tweekers.” She says  
“What about the people that saw you go in there..with a hammer Lana? A fucking hammer. Your lucky it was Colin and Jamie standing across the street and not some asshole like Frank.” Iggy says   
“S’fine. She stop calling, yes?” She asks.  
“She stopped calling Ian, yeah. She disappeared after she called to tell me, to have our guard dog back off.” Lip says.   
“See. Worked.” She says.   
“Yeah it worked, for now. She'll come back and she'll tell him. You think because he's mad at her right now that Ian isn't going to freak out when he finds out you threatened to kill Monica? What happens if he tries to go to her., protect her. He has a soft spot for her, hes gonna be pissed.” Lip says. 

“You did what?” They all turn towards the door and Ian is standing there, mouth gaping open, but it was Mickey that spoke and Yev in his arms. 

“Umm. Hey guys!! Didn't see ya there. Hey little man.” Iggy says.   
“Why you yell at my mama?” Yev asks  
“Oh we weren't. Heated conversation is all. Want to come with me? Get some juice?” Mandy says and he shakes his head.   
“No. I stay with mama.” He says squirming until Mickey puts him down and he crawls into the chair with his mom. 

She hugs him tight and kisses him on the head. “It's okay little one. Go get some juice. Mamas okay.” She says looking up at Ian biting her lip. Fuck. 

“We’ll leave you alone.” Fiona says ushering the others out of the room. 

“Lana?” Ian asks. “Did I just hear right?” He asks.   
“Ian…look…” She starts. Mickey is shifting uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. He can't yell at her, he would have done the same thing, in fact he'd like to give the woman a few of his own choice words. But Ian is standing there and he doesn't know how hell react.

“Lana..just tell me…what did you do?”’Ian asks softly. Mickey looks at her with wide eyes. Silently praying that Ian doesn't freak out and go after his mother because of this. 

“I..yevvy was worried, she kept calling you, so I went to find her. Tell her to stay away. May have brought hammer.” She says. With the gallaghers and even Iggy she could just tell them to fuck off, who cares what they thought but she cared what Ian thought, so much more.   
“You threatened her?” He asks.   
“A little.” She says.   
“Exact words?” He asks.   
“Not important. I did it for you, for son. I don't regret it.” She says softly. “Don't me mad, please.” She adds.   
“Mad?” Ian seems shocked. He walks close to her and pulls her off of the chair and into an enormous hug.   
“It was stupid, really stupid, but you…Lana. Thank you.” He says finally.   
“What?!” Mickey and Lana say at the same time.   
“I said thank you. Whatever you said worked, and fuck her, she's not my family anymore, you are. All of you. You crazy Russian woman. I love you.” He says hugging her tighter. “If I wasn't gay, I'd marry you.” He laughs and so does she.   
“Hey hey now. Boyfriend behind you. And Lana, you should have taken me with you.” He says glaring at her.   
“Why? You go, you lose your shit. You love him too much.” She says. And Ian smiles.   
“Shut up.” He says eyeing the both of them.   
“Now let's go get Yev, fair warning, he's asking for a turtle again.” Ian whispers. Lana laughs.   
“You not tell him yet?” She asks looking at Mickey.   
“Shhh. It's a surprise.” Mickey says. Ian looks over.   
“Please tell me that means we're getting a turtle.” He says.   
“He's worse than son.” Lana shakes her head. 

Ian was like a little kid, mickey was absolutely sure of that. They were sitting cross legged in the apartment, okay, ian was sitting and Mickey was standing by the door laughing.   
“What?!” Ian asked.   
“Your worse than the kid. It's a fucking turtle. Jesus ian.” And Ian got giddy again looking down at the small little plastic aquarium, with a little turtle in it. And a bow on the top.   
“Oh but look at him. He's so cute! Hey there little guy, yevvy is gonna love you.” Ian bounces.   
“Oh god. Why do I do these things? You know, I was a badass once upon a time. People were afraid of me. What now huh? I'm a sap, I got talked into getting a turtle for a 7 year old, and for my boyfriend. What have I become?” Mickey rants laughingly, and makes a dramatic sigh. Ian gets up and sets the turtle on the table and walks over to him. 

“You are still a bad ass. Want me to prove it to you? You my love, are scary, but your so gentle too, and I love when your gentle. Does something to me.” Ian purrs.   
“Oh yeah?” He asks. 

“Mmhmm. I like you every way I can get you.” Ian says lowly in his ear.   
“Want to take me right now? Thought you were binding with your new friend over there?” Mickey asks, glancing at the table.   
“Actually….I want you to take me.” Ian says. Mickey coughs.   
“W..what?” He chokes out.   
Ian smiles. “I. Want. You. Inside. Me.” Ian drags out.   
“How do you make that sound so fucking sexy. You sure?” Mickey asks.   
“Mmhmm. I'm yours, I want you to claim me.” Ian says.   
Mickey doesn't waste any time, he pulls Ian into a heated kiss and drags him toward the bedroom. 

Mickey stares at Ian as Ian crawls toward the bed. He feels nervous, why? It's not like he's the one getting it in the ass for the first time, that shit sailed years ago, but he wants it to be perfect for Ian. He wants everything he ever does to be perfect for Ian. God ian has ruined him for life, he smiled looking at the perfect form of what was his. His. 

Ian laid on his stomach as Mickey trailed kisses up his back, massaging his muscles, every inch of him being touched, it was unlike anything. It's not that Mickey had never touched him I. These places, it was the knowing that soon, Mickey would have touched every single place on his body and for the first time he would be inside of Ian. For Ian that was the ultimate trust, something he had never trusted with anyone, ever. 

“You still sure?” Mikcey asked quietly.   
“Mmhmm.” Ian murmured Mickey trailed his hand to his boyfriends ass and made circle motions on his cheeks as he leaned over for the lube. He drew out his motions and slowly put a finger in, this part he had done before, he listened for those moans, the ones only Ian had for him, the ones that even I. The years that he had known Ian before and heard him from across the hall, these moans didn't exist until he had been in his boyfriends arms. Perfect. He slipped another finger in, and another, slowly, he scissored his fingers out slowly, working his boyfriend open and he didn't stop the actions until his boyfriend was moaning loudly, begging him. God he loved when he Begged.   
“Turn over. I need to look at you when I do this. Look into those beautiful eyes baby.” Mickey says barely managing to get the words out. How could one person do that to him? Ian did as he was told as Mickey slid his fingers out, turning over and sitting up slightly to pull Mickey in for a kiss. “You tell me if you want me to stop at any point okay? Just me and you here, always.” Ian nods.   
Mickey looked at Ian once more. So beautiful. He licked his lips as he placed a kiss against ians thighs. “Mickey….” Ian whined.

“Shh. Just relax.” Mickey says running his south over ians erection. Licki. The tip and placing him in his mouth for just a minute. Then he smiled and winked at his boyfriend and lined himself up to Ian. Making sure he was completely slick and lubed up and edged into his boyfriend, as slow as he could possibly manage. Watching ians face intensely as he did so. When he bottomed out he stilled completely waiting. He knew Ian would let him know when he was ready and he honestly was watching ians face for any kind of clue at how he was feeling right now. Ian finally nodded, urging him on and he slowly moved out and back in. 

“Mmm. Mickey.” Ian said lightly. Mickey moved again, the sounds of ians moans telling him it was okay, that Ian was okay. What shocked Mickey was when Ian moved with him. Ians hips moved up as Mickey thrusted.

“Fuck Ian, you feel so…god.” He said feeling his boyfriend pulsing around him. He had honestly never been that into being a top, ever. Sure it was okay but there was something about this time, because it was Ian, because he was making love to Ian that made him come apart. Watching Ian moan, making the faces as the orgasm approached him. He wondered what Ian felt like when he did this to him? Was it as intoxicating as this? It was the greatest high of his life, feeling his boyfriend come undone at the seams. 

Ian panted heavily, the pain was less now and he was feeling pleasure. Why had he never done this? Sure…he still preferred ramming himself into Mickey until his man was screaming out curses as no one in particular, but the intense stare his lover was giving him right now was fucking magical. If he could bottle up the emotions he was feeling right now, he would. Those blue eyes boring into him as his boyfriend moved in and out of him, hitting his prostate, it was so fucking amazing. He moaned out again, tilting his head back. God that was good. 

“So..so close.” He says as warning really. 

“Mmhmm. Baby come for me.” Mickey says. 

God he loved when Mickey called him baby. He did it more often now, maybe because he knew what it did to Ian. He let himself go, not holding back and allowed himself to enjoy the last few strokes of his boyfriend. And he came, so hard. He felt when Mickey came too, felt the jolt inside of him. Wow that's different, and amazing. He smiled as Mickey pulled out of him. He didn't want to move, was t really sure if he could actually. He just smiled. 

“So?” Mickey says

“Interesting. I could be into doing that again.” He says smirking at Mickey, who visibly relaxes curling up next to him.


	18. Why would I leave you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is being distant. And Ian is freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. This one took a minute, I re-wrote it like three times. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 18:   
Seeing the look on Yev's face right now was completely worth having a turtle. Despite the misgivings Mickey might have had about it. Tonight when he walked into his room and let out this blood curling squeal at the cage that was sitting on his little table. Ian was bouncing in anticipation, Mickey could see it as they waited for it. The screech followed by the “oh my god! Dad!!! It's a turtle!” And Mickey burst into laughter. Ian was just like a little kid as he peaked his head around the doorway and Mickey was right behind him. “Ian!! Ian, look. It's a turtle!” He jumped up and ran to the two older me. Grabbing one of each of their legs hugging them. “Thank you! Thank you! Wait till I tell timmy! I gots a turtle. My dad's are the coolest!!” He jumped and Mickey picked him up. 

“You don't like it? We'll take it back.” Mickey joked

“No! You can't have him back. He's mine!” He says. 

“Whatcha gonna name him?” Ian asks smiling.   
“Hmm. Name him…can I think about it?” He asks thoughtful.   
“Sure can buddy. Take all time you need.” Ian says kissing him on the head.   
“Alright we're gonna make dinner. Have fun with your new friend.” Mickey says sitting his son down smiling.   
\--  
Fighting with your boyfriend is something that was part of life, fighting with your boyfriend for three days, fucking sucked in ians opinion. But Mickey was being shady, and it was pissing him the fuck off. It started three weeks ago, Mickey would stay out all night, or he would sleep on the couch when he when he was home. He took every opportunity to avoid Ian, and Ian couldn't figure out what the fuck he had done to cause it. The only time Mickey seemed to be all there and in it, was when Yev was there and even then it was fucking forced. He was losing him, he could feel it, he said as losing everything, so Ian lost it. Three days ago he lost his mind, there was screaming and yelling and m cursing. Mickey had stormed out, and Ian was still pissed. 

He absentmindedly thumbed through some papers at work, Bella was staring at him and not saying anything. “What?!” He snapped  
“What is up your ass? I'm not allowed to look at you now? Jesus ian. Your meds working?” She asks  
“Oh my god. This has nothing to do with my meds. Not everything is about my meds, about me being broken. I'm fine, pretty sure I'll be single again soon, but I'm fine.” He says. 

“W…what?” She asks looking over his shoulder.   
“It's whatever. He's probably already got a new man lined up anyway. Hope he's fucking happy.” He says getting up and walking away. 

 

Bella storms into iggys apartment. “Where is he?!” She yells and iggys head snaps up.   
“What?” He asks  
“Don't play with me. I know he's here, probably rotating between here, Mandy's, and the gallaghers so that his boyfriend can't find him. Mickey?!??” She yells. 

“He's at work. Jesus fuck babe.” Iggys says wrapping his arms around her.   
“What's going on ig? For real. I thought he was…you know…and now ians all out of it saying he's gonna be single soon and that he hopes Mickey is happy with whoever he's leaving him for.” She says.   
“Oh fuck.”   
“Yeah. Double fuck. I am not gonna deal with that shit tomorrow, it's ians birthday, if they break up. Im gonna kill them!”   
“They aren't breaking up. Fucking Mickey.”Sighs and kisses his girlfriend

“Hey fuckhead!” Iggy yells and Mickey slides out from under the car.   
“What?!” He yells getting up.   
“Moody? Down about something? Like I dunno, impending single status maybe?” Iggy says.   
“The fuck you talking about?”mickey glares.   
“Your boyfriend, remember him. Tall red-head? Super fucking into you. You know, the relationship that makes me want to puke all over the sidewalk most of the time. Somehow that idiot got it into his head that maybe your done with him, maybe you want someone else. In fact pretty sure exact words were ‘hope he's fucking happy with whoever it is.’ What the fuck have you done?” Iggy is practically yelling by now. 

“What? He thinks I'm fucking someone now? For fucking Christ.” Mickey sighs.   
“What is going on Mickey?”   
“I suck at planning shit, that's what.” Mickey sighs.   
“We'll fix it! I swear to god, we are all gonna be stuck in a house with you both tomorrow, and I'll kill you myself if this shit blows up, on his birthday. And then Bella will kill me.” Iggy says walking out. 

“Fuck!!” Mickey yells. 

Mickey should have went home that night. Fixed this shit once and for all but truth was, he was pissed to. How could Ian think he would actually cheat? Sure he had been distant, working later to get some extra money, had even done a run or two with his brothers, and sure he'd fallen asleep as soon as hit the couch most nights, but until a few days ago he thought it was fine. He thought his asshole boyfriend understood he was tired or whatever. Then the blow up happened and Mickey almost set fire to his nice surprise. Almost. And now. They were breaking up or in ians mind, Mickey would actually move on with someone else before they had even broken up. 

 

Ian sadly walked into the Gallagher house. Fiona swore they were just gonna have cake, that she would send everyone else away. She was a dirty liar that one. The house rang out with gallaghers, and milkoviches. Yelling and cheering and he had half a mind to go up to his old room and jump out the fucking window. He was a year older, and he didn't give a shit. 

He just grabbed a beer out of the fridge and downed it. He saw the looks. “My birthday right?” He says. 

Yev pulled on his leg and Ian felt really guilty. “Hey bud.” He says. “Happy birthday Ian!” He says holding up a frame and Ian looks down. It's a picture of his little family. Svetlana. Yev, and him and Mickey. And he can't help it, he's crying right now. He kisses yev and thanks him and walks out onto the porch and loses it. The picture in his hand and he collapses down to his knees crying.

Mickey walks into the house and eyes are on him. Yev looks a little sad. “Hey buddy…what is it?” He asks kneeling down. 

“What did you do?” Lana asks.  
“What?” He says clutching the present to his hips.   
“You mind telling me why, my brother on his birthday is on the back porch crying like his world is ending?” Fiona asks.   
“Fuck!” He doesn't say another word he just runs to the back of the house. And she's right there he is, clutching at the photo frame and heaving. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He reaches him and pulls him in. “Hey. Hey. Hey.” He says. 

Ian sniffs and looks up. “What did I do? I don't understand. We were so happy.” Ian cries. And mickeys heart breaks. 

“I'm such a fucking idiot.” Mickey sighs and pulls him in closer. “Look at me, damn it.” Ian averts his eyes. “Fucks sake Gallagher.” He says. He reaches for ians face and turns it towards him again. “Baby.” He says lightly. “God I knew I should have fixed this. God.im not cheating on you okay.” 

“You're not?” Ian asks voice cracking.   
“Fuck no. God. I'm so sorry. I would never. You are my whole world. Come on.” He says feeing himself start to cry. “I was trying to be better, for you. And I fucked up okay. I just wanted…to give you something good and I did this. What kind of asshole makes his boyfriend cry on his birthday.” He says. 

“You're still my boyfriend?” Comes the broken voice. 

“Oh god. Iggy was right. You actually think I'm leaving you. Why the fuck would I do that huh? God Ian. What the hell”   
“You..so distant. Sleep on the couch…we haven't had sex in three weeks. You haven't been home in four days.” Ian sniffs. 

“You blew up at me. I thought you needed space. I was so tired. From working so much and going..well doing stupid shit to make money, so that I could give you this.” He says holding out a box. 

“Doing stupid shit.” Ian asks. His red puffy eyes looking at his boyfriend. 

“Runs. I went on some runs.” Ians eyebrows raise. “Okay so, maybe I wasn't only tired okay? I couldn't look at you and not tell you okay. I just thought, it would all be fine when I had the money, everything would be fine.” He says. “But then, you freaked out and I freaked out and now it's your birthday, and I'm pretty sure there's a house full of people getting their weapons out of hiding and I'm not even that scared of them, I am however scared of my son in there looking at me like I broke his best friend.”Ian snorts a laugh. “Not funny man. He looked so…disappointed in me. God what was I thinking. Couldn't just go out and get you a watch or something could I?” He rambles. 

“Shut up.” 

“What?”  
“I said shut up.” Ian says pulling Mickey into a searing kiss.   
“Mm fuck. What was I thinking?” Mickey mumbles as Ian reaches out for the box. 

“What is it?” Ian asks pealing the paper off and pulling out some documents. “The fuck is this?” Ian asks confused.

“It's some land.” Mickey whispers.  
“For what? You wanna fuck in a field? I could have found us one without you doing stupid shit to pay for one?” Ian says and Mickey laughs.   
“No you idiot. It's for the future. It's for us, to..build a house on.”he looks down. 

“What did you just say?” Ian asks.   
“I want you to have everything asshole. I want to build you a fucking house like a homo and be all gay and happy together okay?” He says.   
“Oh. My. God. Is this…is this about what lip said? About us…fuck.” He stammers.   
“No. This has fuck all to do with your brothers snide comments about us getting married and having babies. I already had this planned.” He says. 

“So you freaked out, not because you wanted out but because you wanted this?”   
“Look, marriage is…well I know, it's supposed to come before the house and shit, and maybe that's what you want and shit but, this, this is me promising things to you without all that shit. And I dunno….” He says and Ian jumps up and pulls him with him, kissing him feverishly. Boxing him against the wall and kissing him hard. 

“Fuck that. You bought me land, for a fucking house. A house!!! Where is it?” He asks.   
“Umm. Couple miles out of town. Um. In the country.” He says.   
“Out of the south side? Oh Mickey” Ian gets that look on his eye. That I couldn't love you more look. And Mickey melts. Then the look turns to fire and Mickey has to think fast. He turns and grabs the bacon door and slams it shut. 

“What was that for?” Ian asks smiling.   
“Just a feeling, nobody needs to see this shit.” And he was right of course, in minutes it's like a couple of teenagers hiding away I the shadows. On the side of the house as Ian bites and claws at his boyfriend who wants a future with him. Ian has him lifted off of the ground, mickeys legs wrapped around his boyfriend. Not really sure how Ian can hold him up. Praying to all the gods that nobody comes looking for them. 

“God Ian. Fuck.” He moans lightly trying to contain himself. Three weeks is a long fucking time after all. Especially when one is fucking against the side of a house, not caring someone walks by and sees two boys going at it like crazy people. He would have never let this happen before Ian. Never. And when he cums they collapse against the grass pulling their clothes back on. “Jesus Ian. That was hot.” 

“Never…lie to me. Never go behind my back to do that shit again. Ever okay?” He says and Mickey nods.   
“Okay okay. No stupid shit and if I plan a surprise I'll still fuck you into oblivion every night.” Ian nods seemingly happy with that.

“Good. Now I have a party to get back to, and a son to thank for my very beautiful present.” Mickey nods and they get up, trying to make themselves look like they hadn't just fucked against the house.

 

They walk in and everyone stops. The adults of course roll their eyes and go back to it and Yev walks up to them slowly.   
“Ian? You okay?” He asks.   
“Yeah buddy. Sorry. Bad week. I love your present. It was just so beautiful that it made me cry. I'm sorry.” He says sweetly.   
“That good?” Yev asks. And Ian nods.   
“S’that?” He asks looking at ians hands.   
“The future.” Ian says and smiles brightly. 

Ian watches his friends and family, in awe of it all. So what he was dealt a shitty hand at birth. And even later. But the universe had somehow made up for it. He had Mickey now and Yev and even Lana, they were a family and in that moment, he had everything he could ever want.

“You better? I kick his ass for you.” Svetlana says putting her arm around him.   
“I'm good. Can I ask you something?” He says.   
“Sure.”   
“You happy? You know…in that apartment.” He asks  
“Mm sure. It's nice. Not too bad.”   
“He bought me land. For a house.” He says. She smiles.   
“That's good. Beautiful.” She smiles brighter.  
“Would you…fuck.” He stammers.   
“What? Orange boy? What?”   
“You are family Lana. As fucked up as it is. You are, and I just. What if we built a room for you? Would that be okay?” He asks.   
“You want me to live with you? In big lovers house?” She says.   
“You don't have to live there, if you don't want, just I want there to be a room for you. We're weekend dads and that's okay. It really is. But, just this is the thought for the future. Just an idea.” And she pulls him into a hug. 

“My room, far far away from you and angry man?” She asks.  
“Of course.” He smiles.  
“Sure why not. Someday. Sounds good.” She smiles.   
“What are you two so cozy for?” Mickey strolls up with Yev at his side.   
“Hmm. Orange boy talk about house.” She says.   
“Oh yeah.” He quirks an eyebrow.   
“I asked her if she'd like a room there.” He says.   
Mickey looks at him and he knows what that means. He wants Lana and Yev there, when he sees his dream house, Lana isn't just the baby mama that lives across town, she is apart of it all. She's family. And that is actually kind of beautiful.   
“Well she better have said yes.” He smiles and so does Lana.   
“So much changes.” She says.   
“Yes it does.”   
“You get married and have more babies?” She asks.   
Mickey shakes his head and laughs.   
“What is with everyone and that shit.” And Ian laughs at his grumpy boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say that for those of you who read this. I love you. Even those who don't comment, still adore you. And those of you who constantly, without fail, reply to all of my chapters, you are beautiful human beings and you living this, makes me want to update constantly. Even when I tell myself I won't write for a few days or I'll write on one of my other fics, I still can't stop myself. Thank you for that. :)


	19. Getting it ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House plans, cosmic fuck yous, and Jealous boyfriends.

Chapter 19:

“We are not getting that!?” Mickey exclaimed sitting cross legged in the living room with Ian and Yev. 

“Come on dad!! It's so cool.” Yev whines 

“Yeah dad…so cool.” Ian laughs.

“Enough Outta you two. First of all, we hate still  
Working on the actual plans, not that shit you got in that magazine. We are not getting….a pool with a freaking slide.” Mickey sighes. It had been three months, and these two were going to kill him. It was hard enough, working two jobs, Ian working constantly as well to play for this dream house. And they weren't even building the damn thing yet. But a pool? With a slide? A freaking slide. Nope. 

“But daddy got a promotion! He'll get me a slide.” Yev fake pouts. Ian rolls his eyes. “Oh no buddy. I'm not getting in trouble for a slide. He can ground me too ya know?” Ian laughs. 

“Promotion?” Mickey tilts his head. “Am I that out of the loop?” He asks. 

Ian laughs. “Depends. Where do I work? What is my job title?” Ian asks smirking. 

“Umm. In an office. With Mandy and Bella. Umm. They sell things?” He says and Ian barrels in laughter. 

“Spencer industries. I am an administrative assistant now. Not even on the same floor  
With mands and bellz anymore. I got promoted like over a month ago. Make more money too. We celebrated.” Ian laughs harder. 

“Fuck You. I'm so exhausted.” 

“No more runs tho?” Ian asks.

“I promised didn't I? I have not personally went on any runs, no.” 

“Mickey….” 

“Fine, Iggy went on one! Only one! I told him not to, but he doesn't listen to me. And umm, the boys might have…donated some money.” Ian sighs. 

“Donated?” Ian rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah. They ain't so bad ya know? They aren't like terry.” Mickey says. 

“Okay. So why are they helping? They might not do what Terry did…but they aren't legit either.” 

“They feel bad and ummm. Pretty sure one of them has a crush on…” And he mothed the word Lana so Yev couldn't hear it. “Just haven't figured out which one yet. It's not tony, but between Colin and Jaime. I'm freaking stumped.” He shrugs.   
“She'll kill them. If she dates one of them, she'll take the hammer with her. Actually, she should say yes. I'd pay to see it.” Ian laughs. 

“Hush.” 

“Besides you family has been pretty…um generous too.” He eyes Ian. 

“Sad part is they think they're being sneaky. Like I would believe a bill just magically paid for itself. Like for real?” Ian laughs. 

“ oh it gets better tho. Those Neanderthal brothers of ours started a…gallavich fund.” Mickey shakes his head. 

“You know…that nickname fits them too…bromance of the century those two.” Ian laughs. 

“We might not wanna tell them that. Break their little hearts. I'm still afraid we're gonna show up one day and be invited to our surprise wedding or some shit. Let me tell you, I will kill them.” Mickey says.

“Oh god. Can you imagine. What if they wrote our vows?” Mickey actually laughs at that because they would and they would probably be along the lines of I promise to bang you, and make our families I'll for eternity. 

“What about instead of a slide, we get a zoo!” Yev exclaims. Both men's eyes widen. 

“No!” They exclaim. 

\--

Time passes and soon enough plans are laid out and it's been a year since they started this. And Ian has a plan. A blanket laid out on the grass in front of the structure that would someday be their home. It would be perfect and magical and it would be their family, in no matter what form it came in. Some people might say they were crazy, getting this house and being a family, no marriage, just the four of them but those People didn't understand what it meant for them to get here. Two kids from the south side, two kids with shitty parents and a hell of a rocky start.m, but they knew, and that's all that really mattered wasn't it. Ian stopped at the cemetery, he had something to do first. 

 

He haulted at the grave. The grave that read the mans name that he despised. He had probably only met the man a hand full of times, and at the time hadn't really understood the distain the man had for him, he knew it now. 

“Hi Terry. It's me, Ian. I haven't been back since I pissed in your grave, swore I never would. Then again, I swore I wouldn't after your funeral, but here I am. One last time. You did a lot of shitty things in this world but you created people that I love. You tried to destroy them, every last one of them but you failed. You hear me? From wherever you are? Probably in some pit in the deepest fires of hell, that's where you belong but I hope you can see this. I hope with every fire that burns inside of me that you can see them all. They are no longer yours.” Ian breathes deeply. 

“Colin, Jaime and tony, your pride and joys, they got out too. Or they will be out. All of your boys are going to start their own garage. Not the chip shop kind either, the legit kind. No more runs for dear old dad. Iggy is happy, with bellz, they are moving in together. Mandy, beautiful Mandy that you tried to destroy with your evil, she's happy too. With my brother lip, he proposed last week. You don't get to destroy them anymore and Mickey…you remember him right? The one you tried to make someone he wasn't. You may be the reason that he and Lana made our son that day, you may be, but you are nothing to them, nothing to me. 

I just wanted to say. He's not yours anymore. You have no power left. None. He doesn't even react to your name anymore and your grandson will never know you, what you did. How he got here and if he does, he will have us to prove to him that just because you have a shitty beginning doesn't mean a damn thing. People like you and Frank and Monica, you don't get to be anything more than the things we overcome. You don't get to have a legacy, because we are all better in spite of you. So old man, I hope you can hear me, I hope that you are rotting away, screaming out because everything to did, to trap them in your own personal hell, failed. You failed.” Ian smiles at the grave. 

“Gotta go. Have a nice romantic night with your baby boy planned.” He finally said and walked away. 

\--  
Ian strolled up to the structure smiling. It was an unfinished mess but it was beautiful. 

“Hey there.” He turned around to see his boyfriend leaning against the structure. “What are we doing here?” Mickey asks. 

“What, you don't remember do you?” Ian asks and Mickey looks at him puzzled. “It's our anniversary.” He says lightly. 

“I know that shitthead. But why here, it's not done yet. Won't be for a while.” He says. 

“It's our future. I just wanted to be here with you, In the space I plan on spending my life in.” He smiles. 

“So mushy.” Mickey fakes a grossed out look. 

“Whatever. Come sit with me.” And Mickey follows him. 

“I did something today.” Ian says after while of cuddling in the blanket in front of the house. 

“What?”

“Went to see Terry.” 

“The fuck for?” 

“To tell him he lost.” Ian says honestly. 

“Ian he lost years ago. He died, that's like an ultimate fuck You from the universe.” 

“Nah. Death is nothing, the ultimate fuck you is that his children are doing great, and he didn't break them. That my love, is the ultimate fuck you.” Ian smiles brightly.

 

“Suppose it is.” Mickey nods. 

“I love you so much Mickey. Our lives. Our son. Perfect.” He beams. 

“Yeah. That kid is the bright spot of all that shit. The greatest thing to come out of the fucked up shit Terry did.” Mickey agrees. 

“He's amazing and it's amazing how much has changed this year. He looks at you and that light in his eyes mick, it's everything. Everything I ever wanted for you.” Ian says. 

“What about when he looks at you huh? You’re his dad too.” Mickey points out.

“And that's beautiful isn't it? I never thought I'd have that. And he's this amazing kid who didn't have to love me. Or is really. He didn't have to let us in but he did, no questions asked, he opened that big heart of his and I'll never be more thankful for that. He gave me something that I never thought I would have and I don't think I ever truly understood, that you don't have to be someone's biological parent, to feel like you are anyway." He says tears lighly in his eyes. 

Mickey just pulls him in for a kiss. "Enough will the tearjerking speaches gallagher. Let's go look at our house." He says laughing and Ian nods. 

They walk around the structure. "It's so hard to see what it will be. I still can't believe you did this." Ian says. 

"And i can't believe you thought for even a second, that I would fuck someone else. Like seriously?" Mickey rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah well, that's what you get if you don't fuck me for weeks, my head gets all crazy." and Mickey laughs. 

"Isn't you not fucking for weeks, what got us into this? Worked out pretty good the first time didn't it?" And ian laughs too because it was true. 

\------

"Can I ask you something?" Yev looks at his father. 

"Sure kid. Whats up?" Mickey asks. 

"Will I ever have a brother? or a sister?" He says seriously and Mickey chokes. 

"Umm. I don't know. You're mom might have another one day." He says. 

"What about you? Doesn't Ian want a baby?" Mickey stares at his son. 

"Where do you get these things?" he asks curiously. 

"Timmy is having a sister. says he gets to protect her. I want a sister." He says lightly. 

"Oh kid. I don't know." He says honestly. 

"You don't want a baby?" The kid asks. 

"No. I mean, I have you, what do i need a baby for?" he says. 

"Ian doesn't want a baby of his own?" he asks it again and mickey doesnt know how to answer that because he never really asked ian that. 

"Don't know. He has you, you're no less his son, than if you were born as his son. You know that right?" he says to the little boy. 

"yeah. i s'pose so, i guess. I just just curious. people in love get married and have babies, right? Just wondering why you didn't want that with Ian. 

"Love comes in all forms kid. Not everyone in love gets married and not everyone married is in love." the kid seems to contemplate that for a minute. 

"Hmm. Okay. So you love ian, even if you dont have a baby?" he asks. Mickey laughs. 

"yes. I love Ian. no matter what happens, I will love Ian." 

"Okay." Yev seems satisfied and runs off to his room just in time for Ian to walk through the door, in a suit...damn, and bags of food. 

"Hungry?" he asks completly oblivious to how lucky he was that he missed that conversation. 

"I need a beer." He says. Ian giggles holding out a six pack. 

"Rough day?" he asks 

"That kid and his questions. He wants a sister now." and Ian's eyes get wide and he laughs. 

"Oh god." He shakes his head.   
\----

It was rare that Ian got intensely jealous, he really didn't have a reason to most of the time. It wasn't like Mickey and Ian went clubbing or something like that, possibly because Ian knew that Mickey would choke out anyone that happened to look at him and as much as that turned him on, seeing mickey getting locked up over some idiot that Ian would never even look at, certainly didn't. And it wasn't like they went out on a crazy amount of dates or something like that because even though if Ian asked, Mickey would go, Ian didn't feel like he needed that anymore, knowing that if he wanted to grab mickey in the middle of the street, mickey would let him, really was enough, to not make him need to do such things. 

Today however was a different story. Clay, his coworker, who he hated with an intense passion, was leaned up next to the water cooler, and he was openly flirting with mickey, who looked insanely hot right now, but that wasn't the issue, he didn't know why his boyfriend was here, that wasn't the issue either, he was about to go over there and throw that little, good for nothing asshole out the damn window. Who cared if he lost his job, would be worth it. Mickey was his, nobody touched mickey. 

Clay reached out to run his hand down Mickeys arm and of course mickey pulled back. "Look man, I'm looking for Ian Gallagher." He says. "or I'll even take Mandy Milkovich, or Bella, whatever her last name is. One of them." He says and he looks up and he see's his boyfriend and he smirks. "Nevermind, found him...Um dude, seriously if you touch me again, I'll break your hand." He whispers with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to calm down." He says stridding over to Ian who was obviously about to snap. and he pulls ian into a searing kiss in front of the whole floor. Who cares? 

"Calm down there..." 

"You like it when he touches you?" Ian growls. 

"Told him I'd break his hand, I liked saying that. I miss scaring people, you know what we should do...Make you feel better if I get jealous?" he asks smiling. 

"What?" Ian asks confused. 

"I'll take you out tonight. We'll go dancing, some asshole will hit on you, and I'll scare him. and then I'll take you home and Fuck you, and show you that you're mine. Mine. All mine." Mickey purs. Ian raises his eyebrows. 

"And what am I supposed to do about clay, and his handsy ass." and Mickey smiles. 

"Well what do you want to do about it? Besides kill him, not an option." mickey eyes him. 

"Im taking a lunch break!" Ian calls out. His boss walks out of his office. 

"Sure kid, Clay and I have a meeting." He says smiling. 

"well?" Ian asks brightly. 

Mickey shakes his head but shrugs and follows him in anyway. 

\--------

Ian doesn't give a shit about the food. He looks around, and barges into clay's office and locks the door. 

"Show him to try to flirt with my man." He grunts. He doesnt waste any time, he bends mickey over the desk swiftly. "Stay quiet." He says to mickey who doesnt say a word, he just smiles as his boyfriend smacks his ass. Well that was different, and sexy. and it is less than a minute before Ian is inside him, thrusting hard and fast. Its a little painful, but it isnt like he takes much prep anymore, since he has sex with the same man regularly. its rough, and it feels fantastic still. 

"Mine...You are mine. You smile at him?" ian asks. 

"Mmm, No." he says. 

"I saw you Mickey." he grits out. 

"I smiled, when i...fuck...was...Threatening him...Fuck Ian, Harder." He says and Ian goes hard, for another few minutes. Mickey Grabs his cock to catch atleast a little of what is about to happen on this guys desk, and Ian shutters from behind him. 

They get dressed quickly and sneak back out of the office. and Mickey watches as Ian passes Clay on the way out, and he smirks at him. 

"You're fucking hot when your jealous. damn." Mickey says. 

"And your fucking hot bent over a desk moaning for me, to fuck you harder. We do have an office in those house plans right?" He asks. 

"yes, one there, and one for the auto shop too." Ian seems to like this. 

"Good. I'm gonna have fun breaking those in."


	20. The things people see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People knew long before they did, that they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part of this is flashbacks sort of, explaining some things of the past. The rest is current day.

Chapter 20: The things other people see. 

 

Sometimes it can be said that it is easier to see something if you aren't at the center of it all. Every single one of the people surrounding Ian and Mickey, had, had plenty of those moments where they just knew, those two idiots would get together. 

Mandy was the first to see it, She was sixteen years old when she introduced her new friend to her brother. It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. It was like they gravitated to eachother, she still could remember it to this day. The way they looked at eachother, she hadwondered then how they never saw it, how they never seemed to notice the power they had on eachother. 

Kev saw it one day at the bar. Mickey had started to come into the bar after his father had gotten locked up and asked Kevin for a job, Mickey Milkovich, wanted an actual job, and that's when he saw it, His red-headed neighbor was standing at the end of the bar, pretending to talk to one of the patrons but he was watching Mickey Intently, Mickey didn't seem to notice. "Look, a..Friend, said you might be hiring. So, I'm 18, you need a bartender or what?" Mickey asked annoyed and Kev knew, the friend was Ian, considering he had been just at the gallaghers the night before talking to Fiona about how he needed someone. He shook his head. "Yeah Kid. I'll hire you." and he saw the light nod that Mickey gave to Ian who brightened up. Yeah those two, were a pair alright. 

 

It was the day that Ian came rushing into the house screaming for Veronica to come over, and help his friend, that she saw it. Terry had been released, and it had been disasterous. From the way Ian had told it, He had barged right into that house, throwing anyone in his way out of it. Iggy had gotten in the crossfire and had been thrown against the wall, but that wasn't who he was looking for, Mickey was and he saw him, she guessed he had probably seen it too. When she came into the gallagher house, there they were, three Milkoviches. Mandy had a slight black eye, Iggy had a broken arm, and Mickey, it was terrifying how bad he looked, she even noticed the light cut on ians face, but Mickey had gotten the worst of it, that was the first time, that those three beautiful siblings had been in that house together, and it would be the first of many that they would come to know as a second home, even more than the one they were raised in. They would become family, and the two boys on the couch, she knew right then, they would be epic. They way Ian lightly pressed icepacks to Mickey's body, the way that mickey didn't care that the red-head was touching him, even after such a brutal beating from his father. She had shuttered then, because she had heard what Terry had done to that poor boy, and it made her sick, but she knew, here in that moment, everything was going to be okay, because those two boys would take care of eachother. 

 

Iggy and Lip started making bets on it. about the same time that Ian and Mickey had announced that, they, the best friends in the entire world, were moving in together. Iggy and Lip looked at eachother in that moment and they both knew, they both did, that their brothers were going to be together, so if they would have to endure it, a life time of watching those two either ignore it or go at it, they mise well make some money off of it. and they did, over the years. Iggy always bet on those boys being blind as hell, mainly because as out as his brother was, he didn't act like it, and he knew, it would take a long damn time before Mickey Milkovich would ever openly admit that he was in love with his best friend, that bet had worked for him for three years, he had won plenty of money until that day when he lost it all, but it really wasnt a loss really, was it? Because those thow as stubborn and as crazy as they were, fucking belonged togther. No matter what anybody had to say about it. 

 

Colin, Jaime and tony saw it at the funeral. Sure they were Terry's sons, they did what he told them to do, but they never, not one of them, would have ever touched a hair on mickeys head. No matter what the bastard said. He had told them to of course. To keep an eye out and if he even looked sideways at a boy, to take care of it. Well they took care of something alright. After their father saw him with Ian, he went ballistic, he knew, it wasn't hard to see. Those two boys, it was hard not to see. Colin was sure they had all noticed it to a certain point by then, but of course they didn't aknowledge it, that would mean either taking care of it or blatantly going against Terry. Terry was in a rampage after that, so tony came up with a plan. Take care of it they would, and they did. If anyone asked though, even to this day they would swear it was a drug deal gone bad they had Terry in that chair, tied down with three bullets in his chest. But they knew, they each knew what did Terry in. He forgot, they nobody fucks with family, and Mickey had always been there for them and they would be damned if Terry took away the only think good in his life. So they took care of it. And at the funeral, as Ian held on to Mickey and Mickey let him, they all nodded at eachother. They had done the right thing. 

It took a while for Fiona, she had honestly thought it was cool that Ian finally had a friend and they siblings Milkovich had become a stable in her home and she was fine with that. She saw it differently, the both of them. She noticed it on Ian first, he was her brother after all and she knew. They were living together in the apartment at the time. And Mickey had been refusing to come to family dinners for a while at the time. Ian came alone, and every time he did, he looked like he was missing not a piece of himself. It was quite sad really. She saw it on Mickey when Ian got sick. She had been looking for him for weeks, by then she had known something was wrong, he was acting erratically, like Monica, but he wasn't monica, he was her Ian. And she knew she had to find him, when she did, it was her worst nightmare come to life and she knew who she had to call. The only person that could and would drag him out of there and take him home. And of course he did but what she saw when he did, the weeks afterward, was Mickey looking at Ian with this look in his eyes, those were not the eyes of a best friend just trying to help, those were the terrified eyes of a man who's whole world was in front of him. Mickey needed Ian to survive just as much as Ian himself needed to survive. And she had faith that no matter what happened. Her brother was safe. 

 

Debbie was a teenager when she saw it. It was weird, she was usually disinterested in such things but, Ian and Mickey were over watching Liam and laughing on the couch and she swore she saw it. They looked at eachother, sure it was a split second and she even heard hem joking about ians sex life but she saw it. The heat In their eyes. It was so intense she had to turn away and as quickly as it was there, it was gone, but she saw it. 

 

Carl. He had always admired Mickey. He was bad ass. Scary as fuck and Carl loved it. He got bullied once, when he was young, Mickey had just started coming around, and he saw it, so Mickey took care of it for him. Hats when he knew he liked him but it was really one day much later when he saw someone hurt Ian, that's when he knew. Ian had been working at the club at the time. He had finally been on his meds, but he hadn't quit yet, some asshole had decided taking no for an answer wasn't okay with him and he struck Ian across the face. Ian, as if he knew how his best friend would react came home to the gallaghers instead of his apartment. Unfortunately for the douche bag at the club, Fiona had called and asked Mickey to come over to talk to Carl about his behavior. Big sister had an eye for those things. So they were in the middle of having the talk about doing shit better when Ian entered the house. He staggered a little and Mickey saw him, his face, all busted up, honestly it wasn't that bad but Mickey saw red, Carl could see it in his face, it was minicing. Carl was pretty sure that asshole never bothered Ian again. 

 

Present day –

 

Svetlana held her son close, they were watching a movie when she heard her phone go off. She looked down and smiled. 

“Who that mama?” 

“A friend.” She says and puts her phone away

 

“What are you talking about?! The structure was supposed to be done, in a month. What do you mean it won't be done until September???” Mickey screamed into the phone. 

“Gimme the phone Mickey.” Ian says and Mickey shakes his head. “Now!” Ian says sternly 

“Fine. You deal with these assholes. 4 months behind schedule.” He says handing the phone over. 

 

Ian calmly takes the phone and asks some questions. 

“okay… So the issue is.. Okay.. Okay. Yeah sure. What if I find another recourse. How soon then…. July? Okay I can work with that. Sure sure. She did what? Okay then. Sure, I'll calm you if I find them.” Ian hangs up. 

 

“Umm. The , uh materials, they're not there is all. Just have to find another company for that, to rush it. Um. They had another option but supposedly the owner isn't into having ties to any of us really, and Lana may or may not have, threatened to bash the contractors head in last time she saw him.” Ian says and then busted into laughter. 

 

Mickey does too. “Oh my god that's fucking great. No wonder he's such a dick all the time. Crazy Russian woman.” 

“He probably hit on her mick. I've seen him hit on both Mandy and Fi while we were out there. He probably deserved it.” Mickey nods. 

“So I'll make some calls tomorrow okay? July is better than September yeah?” He says kissing mickeys neck. 

 

“Mmhmm. But at this rate, we're gonna be buildingg the rest by our selves. In face, why aren't we?” Mickey asks. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Milkoviches can build shit. Why aren't we just doing it our damn selves. We've done it before.” He says simply. 

“Because we have jobs.” Ian says

“My brothers don’t. And tony used to work construction all the time. The wife didn’t like the side buisness. He's perfect.” Ian shrugs. 

“Whatever you want to do babe.” He says simply. 

\--

“Lemme see!!” Yev practically jumps out of the car. 

“Yo kid. Careful. It's not even done.” Mickey calls out. And Ian is running after him. It's been six months since the milkoviches started building their own house. Well after the structure was done, and now it was a bare house. Still so much to do, not even livable yet. But it was coming together, it looked more and more like a house everyday. 

“Oh. My. God!!!!” Yev yelled and Mickey laughed as he walked around the house and saw what Yev was staring at. 

“What?” He asks smiling. 

“Is that??? Is that a pool?” Yev asks.

Mickey tilts his head. 

“Actually kid, I'm pretty sure that's just a really deep hole. I think we're gonna make a kid dungeon.” He says. 

 

“It's gonna be a pool!!! I'm gonna have a pool!!” He bounces and Ian laughs.   
“Why'd you take him back here?” Mickey asks looking at Ian. 

 

“The fucker is fast. One minute he's going on about all the rooms. Did you know that he's gonna have … What was it Yev?” He says laughingly. 

 

“I'm gonna have two sisters and a brother.” He says and mickeys eyes widen. 

“Better tell Lana to get to work because those kids ain't commin from me.” Mickey croaks. 

“Ian! I told you, one from each of you.” Yev says.

“What?!?” Mickey asks. Ian is doubled over in laughter. 

“Oh you think it's so funny. Fine Ian. You can make some babies. How's that, firecrotch.” And Ian stills. 

 

“Uhh. N..no. Yevvy I think that we need to rethink this sibling thing. You sure you don't want a pet?” Yev shakes his head. 

“I have crush.” He says. 

 

“I thought you named it spike?” Mickey asks. 

“Nooo. It's crush. I wanted to name it Mikey, after the ninja turtle but Mama said it was confusing.” 

He shakes his head. 

“Why so many rooms if no babies.” Ian shakes his head. 

“Oh god. He's not gonna let it go.” Ian whispers to Mickey. 

“Nope. Your Breakin the kids heart.” Mickey laughs. 

“Whatever.” He shakes his head. 

“Chill. I'm pretty sure at this point, lip is paying him to say that shit. I think we should get him to start asking for cousins instead. See how he likes them apples.” And Ian laughs with mickey. That sounds like a stellar idea. 

\--- 

"She's dating who?!?" Ian yells. 

"Ian calm down, not a big deal...it's not a big deal. Breathe." Mickey starts his eyes wide. 

"Phillip, repeat what you just said...." Ian says 

"Damn, chill Ian, Fiona, our sister is, not dating, but she's fucking...Jaime Milkovich." and mickey smacks the back of Lips head. 

"Why you gotta be an ass for. What is with this family anyway. We're all dating eachother, or what. What the fucking hell." 

"You don't know the half of it." Mandy piped in and shut up. 

"What was that Mandy?" 

"Nothing...No...Nothing." She says eyes widen looking over at ian. 

"OH don't look at me. My sister's fucking...Well you know what fuck it...Who fucking cares...You want me to calm down...okay....fine....Colin has a girl too...." ian says smiling. 

"Who fuck cares, who colin is fucking." he says rolling his eyes. 

"IAN! shut up!" iggy says shaking his head. 

"What?? This family i swear to god. Gallaghers and Milkoviches, or...Milkoviches and, well...whatever." Ian says laughing. 

"Oh for fuucks sake....who is colin fucking, and why should I care?" Mickey rolls his eyes.. 

"Umm, well, you share a son with her..." Bella pipes in covering her mouth. 

"What did you just say?" Mickey says slowly, and he looks over to find his brothers, where the hell were they. 

"COLIN!!!!!" He screams and he sees his brother start to run. 

"FUCK!" He says and he runs. 

\------

"You fuck over my sister....just remember I'm crazy, clinically crazy, just remember that." Ian warns looking at Jaime and usually Jaime would laugh, because...really but, he knows if he fucks with Ian, Mickey will fucking kill him so he nods. 

"Sure, yeah. Look i tried to tell her no...But that bitch is fierce okay..." he says ducking in case the man starts to start swinging. 

\------

"You!" He says to him. 

"Umm. Look mick okay, let me explain, okay...im not gonna hurt her...okay....I like her...give me a break man...i never judged you okay....For loving that ginger or whatever, come on...you never even liked her..." He stammers as he backs up and knocks over a table. 

"You....She likes you?" he asks. 

"I think so, yeah, she hasn't threatened me with a shot gun in atleast three weeks." he says smiling. 

"Then she likes you. You listen to me very carefully...My son...If you aren't serious about her...he doesn't find out about this....it's weird enough, your his fucking uncle...okay? if you hurt her, she'll kill you, aint gotta worry about that. But you hurt my son, I'll personally fucking rip your insides out...brother or no." he says and colin nods. 

"and fair warning, the kids on a siblings kick, so be fucking careful." he says laughing as colin freezes. Now thats funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will skip time a little, just a little. I have plans for when the house is done. ;) I know everyone being happy at the same time isn't realistic, and the last chapter or so, have been kind of part fillers, but I need this. The shitshow that is shameless atm, breaks my heart, i need some happiness. and I love writing this fic. Obviously, i just can't stop. :) 
> 
> Stay tuned for more Ian and Mickey moments. :)


	21. Great minds...we are one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is done and a special night is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all of you. Thank you for the love.
> 
> Tumblr - mysticallygallavich
> 
> Currently taking prompts. ;)

Chapter 21: Just me and You. 

 

The house was finished. It took another month or so and then there was furniture and decorating and they took another new months. And now, it was done. And everything was moved in. Of course Lana and Yev would move fully in, in a few days, They had all decided, with all the hectic shit that had been going on, getting this ready, the boys needed some time spent alone. Just them, in their new house. And the boys had each planned a very special night. A night to be remembered. 

 

\--

“Wait…what did you just say?” Mandy asked. “Oh god. That's what Ian… Oh god they're both gonna do it.” And she bursts into laughter. 

\--

Ian and Mickey were lounging on their new couch in the living room. 

“We're home.” Mickey says nervously. 

“Mmhmm. Home.” Ian smiles brightly. 

“Ian..”  
“Mickey.” 

They say at the same time. And they laugh. And Ian motions for Mickey to continue. He needs a minute. 

“Ian, you..are my whole world you know that. For..almost eight years now. You have been my everything. You were this annoying teenager who wouldn't go the fuck away, and then you were my best friend. When..when you saved me from Terry, I knew I wa in so fucking deep. I never thought you'd love me. Never.” He starts

“Oh but I did. So much. I…you were amazing. So fascinating and I thought you were straight and that pissed me off. Because I wanted you so much. I almost told you when I was sick, you know. Almost just blurted it out. You were there everyday, and I…god. You were so beautiful.” 

 

“Oh. But you were. Making that bet with you, best thing I ever did ya know? It was torture, watching you with those guys, being your guard dog but if do it again. Because you..are it for me. And I wouldn't change a damn thing, because this..us. Couldn’t have been like this if it had happened before it did.” Ian nodded at him. 

“And you…god Mickey I love you more everyday. I just…umm. I know this is something that is hard for you and if..you don't want to..I understand..but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, fucking you, doing this with you… I need you…always.” He says and Mickey is staring at him as he pulls the box from behind him. 

“Ian…are you…is that?” He stutters and Ian nods. 

“You gonna stop me? If I don't ask, it never happened.” Ian likes and Mickey rolls his eyes and reaches behind him and pulls out a box. 

“Wait..what is that?” He asks 

“Pretty sure it's the same thing you got there princess.” Mickey says. And they both smile and look at eachother. 

“Marry me?” Mickey says beating Ian to the words. 

“How the…oh my god. I love you.” Ian says wrapping his arms around his boyfriend…fiancée.

“So trade?” And Ian nods. 

 

Ian opens the box carefully and there it is. It's a silver band, and on the top in the most beautiful writing ever, it has an M and an infinity sign. On the inside there are words. “Forever yours.” And Ian smiles. 

Mickey pulls his ring out of the box. I- and the same sign. Seriously. How gay is this? And he looks inside. “Fucking always.” And Mickey laughs. 

“God I love you.” He says with a laugh and pulls Ian to him. 

\--

“Where first?” Ian asks and Mickey seems to think. 

“in our bed. Brand new, never been touched.” Ian nods.

“And tonight. Tonight..all of it. You in me, me in you. I'm going to make love to you, and then I'm gonna fuck you up and down every inch of that hallway…” He says. 

“Please tell me the office is involved, you bending me over a desk…damn that just got me hard.” Mickey says. 

“Oh god. Now.” Ian says pulling mickey off the couch. 

And it was like the first time, shoving each other against the walls, kissing passionately, and they tried to make it to their destination. Ian tripped a little and fell against the stairs and Mickey smiled. 

“Stay right there” he said undressing Ian. “So sexy. Can't believe I'm gonna get married for your ass.” He says kissing his way down.  
“You proposed too asshole.” Ian says. 

“Mmhmm. Your mine. Why not make it official. That every inch of your sexy ass, is fucking mine.” He says pulling ians hard, amazing cock out and licking up the shaft. “So fucking hot for you.” He says. 

“Mickey…fucking god!!!!! “ Ian screams out. 

“Mmm, like that.” Ian nods and they edge up the stairs, Mickey shedding clothes as they go, they get to the top of them before Mickey is the one leaning up against the railing while Ian is losing, licking, sucking on his dick and it feels so fucking good. 

 

“Fuck, why's this house so big. Room so far away…” Mickey mumbles and Ian laughs. 

“Mmm, wait, bend over right there…” He says biting his lip. 

“You want me to hold onto the banister?” Ian nods. 

And Mickey does, he wants to get to his bed, but ..oh fuck. Ian is runing his a touch down his ace cheeks. 

“You gonna eat me out? Here?” He asks. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Okay..oh god fuck.” 

\--

“So close the door is right there mick.” Ian says. 

But Mickey doesn't care, by now they are basically fucking across the floor. Ian is inside Mickey and it feels so good. The door is literally right there and he doesn't care, because he's so fucking close.

“So close. Please Ian, just, God..like that, fucking….oh fuck!!!” 

 

“Can't even make it to the bedroom.” Ian says as they pant on the floor. 

 

“We can make it to the bedroom for round..well whatever it is. Like 3 right?” He asks. 

“Mmm. Love you.” 

“Yup. Love you too red.” 

“If I crawl, I think I can make it to the room.” Ian say looking at the door. 

“Oh my god, what about the tub…. That stupid jet thing you had to have, that I had to work overtime for like three weeks to get. That would feel so amazing right now?” Mickeys says. 

“Oh god. Yes. I can get there.” Ian says crawling towards the door. 

 

“Oh. Holy shit. This is our house.” Ian says. 

“You sound like Yev right now.” Mickey states.

“But mick. This is ours, we built a 6 bedroom house, that has all this cool shit, and a jacuzzi tub, and it's nice , really nice, and we have a pool, like a real one, not one we made, and we don't love In the south side anymore, but we're still close of they need us and we paid for it. We saved up and worked our asses off and were engaged, God. It's so perfect.” Ian beams. 

Mickey laughs. “You're right. We fuckin did it man. And my son..our son, is gonna be here all the time, I'm it gonna be just a weekend dad anymore. You did that, asking Lana to move in, your so amazing.” Mickey smiles his real genuine smile. “Yev's gonna be so dissapointed he didn't get that slide though.” He laughs. 

“Nah man. It's perfect. Our future. Everything.” 

 

 

“Ian. Holy fuck…right there, oh my god, how do you do that?” Mickey moans as Ian runs his hands, slick with oil over mickeys shoulders massaging deeply. Ian giggles. 

“I told you it was amazing, been telling you for years, no, Ian, it's too gay Ian…” Ian taunts

“Oh yeah because I was so gonna let you run those fucking hands up and and down my body before we were together…that was gonna happen.” Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“And after? What's your excuse for that? We've been together for almost two years Mickey.” 

“Fucking details asshole.” 

 

“You sure about this?” Mickey asks looking down at the pool water. 

“Its heated Mickey.” Ian says tearing off his boxers.

“Not what I was asking, asshole.” 

“We aren't teenagers sneaking into a pool mick. It's our pool, our house, we are alone, we are engaged. I want to swim with you, naked. And then I want you to bang me against the side of it.” He finishes in a low voice. 

“Well you coulda started with that asshole.” Mickey says jumping in. “Mere. Kinda have to have you in here, to start the fuckin.” Mickey smiles and Ian dives in after him. 

And in that moment as the two were wrapped up in eachother, in a pool they never dreamed they'd have, in a house they had dreamed up together, the world fell away. Mickey traps Ian against the wall and smiles sneakily. Letting out a hot breath. 

“Mickey..baby...” Ian says. 

“Mm, you want something?” Mickey smirks. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Come on now, spit it out.” Mickey smiles and moves in closer. 

“Please…”Ian begs leaning into Mickey. 

Mickeys eyes twinkle as he leans back a little, which he is awarded with a whine and ians long legs reaching out and pulling Mickey back to him with force. Mickey chuckles, and licks his lips. His lips are suddenly captured by ians eager ones. 

“Need you baby. Want to feel you. Fuck me.” Mickey can no longer breathe. Never in his life had someone so completely taken the breath out of him with just words. Nobody but Ian Gallgher could make him want to do what he was a it to do, to watch a person fall to pieces like this, God he loved that man. Mickey smiles, a smirk really and turns Ian to face the wall, kiss along his neck. 

“Want me to fuck you huh? Right here, want me to watch you come undone, right fucking here?” Mickey says in a low voice filled with list and pure sex. 

“Y…es. I want…own me Mickey. I'm yours. Only yours. Only ever been yours.” Ian let's out and that does something to Mickey. He loves that he's the only one that's ever touched this ass. He's the only one that can do this to ian and that is fucking amazing. 

Before long Mickey is moving swiftly in and it of ian with force, who is moaning uncontrollably. “Mickey…I love you…fucking…gah.... Love you.” Ian pants. 

“Mmhmm. Love you…fuck Ian, so good, feels so good. Push back against me baby…just..oh god like that.” Mickey says feeling himself getting so close.  
He pulls Ian back a little biting at his neck. 

“Want you inside me…” Micke trails off, keeping up with his movements. 

“Mmm. Want my dick? Yeah…I bet you do…oh Fuuuck…if you want me inside you…your gonna have…to stop…cuz I'm gonna fucking cum…

Mickey stilled and pulled out slowly, aching to feel Ian inside him. And it didn't take but a second be fore he is pushed up against the wall, and lifted up on the edge of the pool and Ian climbs out, or lifts himself up swiftly and before Mickey can say a word he is feeling Ian push inside of him. 

“Oh fuck. So good. Tight for me, always so perfect. Your ass was made for me I swear. So perfect.” Ian pants and moves, fast and quickly, a couple of times before Mickey can see it. He's gonna come apart. And Mickey smiles because he's holding back. 

“Come on baby. Cum with me huh?” Mickey says and they both let it go, both collapsing against the cement. 

 

“Fucks sake Gallagher, you got a ring on me now, you tryin to kill me?” Mickey pants. 

“What a way to go huh?” Ian says laughing. 

 

“You think he'll like it?” Mickey says coming up behind Ian, who is staring into the play room they had built for Yev. 

“Mmhmm he’ll love it.” Look at it, so beautiful. 

Mickey chuckles and turns Ian to face him. 

“Gotta ask you somethin” he says and Ian looks at him  
Lightly. 

“Hmm.” Ian asks placing a kiss by mickeys ear.

“Stop that. Serious question.” He says licking his lips. Ian just smiles against his collar bone and continues kissing. 

“Do..uh..fuck…do you want more children?” Mickey asks and Ian stills leaning back. 

“You pregnant?” Ian asks laughing  
“Fuck off dickbreath. I'm serious right now. If we're gonna get married, I think we should talk about this, he's gonna keep asking ya know, and I don't want it to be something that tears us apart.” Mickey says. 

“Okay. Do you?” Ian asks curiously. 

“No, I mean, no.” Mickey shrugs. 

“Okay.” Ian says and he seems fine with that but Mickey can't help but wonder. 

“But I would for you…ya know, if that's what you wanted? I'd do all of it. Even have freckled faced fiery babies with you.” He says and Ian stills.

“Mickey I would love to have babies with you, I million of them  
In fact, but…I…none with my DNA…if we ever…and I'm not saying we will because I'm perfectly happy with yevvy okay? But if we ever did, they will not be mine biologically.” He says and Mickey lookes at him, he knows but he needs him to say it. 

“You don't want…a little red headed..beautiful baby with me? You don't want one of your own? To look like you and all that?” Mickey asks. 

“No. I don't want to take any risks. Not with my babies.” He says. 

“This about bi-polar?” Mickey asks and Ian shrugs. “Ian…” 

“Mickey don’t, okay. I know what your gonna say and maybe your right but I can't, I can't do that. If someday you decide you want another baby, I'm in okay…just not like that.” And Mickey decides to drop it, because really he doesn't want another baby anytime soon, even if looking into tiny eyes just like ians kind of sound like heaven. 

 

Svetlana walks into the house slowly looking around. Yev safely behind her. “Moooom. I live here too. What are you doing?” The kid whines. 

“Nothing.” She says and smiles when a talk redhead, fully clothed appears out of the kitchen. 

“We'll look here. Been waiting for you guys he says munching on some cereal.” 

“Wanted to give you more time. You do it?” She asks and he nods. 

“Funny story, tell you in a minute. Mickey!!! They're here.” He says and Mickey appears a minute later. Face practically glowing. 

“Surprise time!” Mickey says excitedly. 

“You say yes then.” Lana says.  
“Of course I did. Not what I'm talking about right now.” He says grabbing his son into his arms. 

“Surprise…what?? Dad…” The kid says as they are inches from the door to the playroom. 

“Hmm.” 

“What's that?” He asks grabbing mickeys hand.

“Mmm. Engagement ring?” Mickey says. 

“You..getting married…why?” Yev asks confused. 

“Well. There's this guy I kinda love. You call him dad sometimes. Gonna marry the shit outta that fucker.” He says. 

“He proposed then?” The kid asks. 

“Kinda, we both did.” And Yev nods. “And before you start asking about babies and shit, no and check this out.” He says opening the door and watched his son gasp. 

“Oh. My. God. Dads!!!!!! Oh my god. Mom have you seen this…it's perfect…look at those video games and the toys. Can I just collapse on the floor. I'm happy, you can take me now.” He says dramatically.

“I don't think he likes it…so we had a deal if he doesn't like it, it's all mine.” Ian says laughing. 

 

“Fuck…that…mine!” Yev barks.

“Watch your mouth kid.” Mickey says and Yev glares back towards Ian who just smiles and sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Wait…if your getting married, ians gonna be my step-dad, like officially and shit right?” Mickey sighs and nods..

Yev wiggles out of mickeys arms and runs up to Ian. 

“Like for real??? That's awesome. You were already my dad yeah? But officially like for real!!!!” Yev jumps and Ian swings him around. 

“Yup for real.” And Yev squeals. 

 

A few days later the families gather at the new house to officially hear he news and when they do the amount of excitement that erupts is almost unbearable. 

“Wait..you seriously both proposed? Like at the same time?” Fiona squealed. 

“I told you! They are fucking adorable and make me sick at the same time.” Mandy laughed smiling, rubbing her belly. 

“Babe..you okay?” Lip says.

“Yup, all good here.” She smiles. 

Ian looks at his brother and his sister-in-law. 

“Oh my god…oh my god!!!” He jumps. 

 

“Fucking what?” Mandy asks.

“Your pregnant!!!” Ian squeals. “You didn't tell me!” He says crossing his arms. 

“Trying not to ruin your moment asshole.” She laughs. More squeals errupt.

Mickeys smiles brightly and pulls his sister into a hug. 

“Oh my god mands! Yevvy your gonna have a cousin!” He says to his son. 

“A baby? Yes!” The kid says smiling. 

And Ian laughs. “Look at him. He's so excited.” Ian looks down at his son bubbling. 

So how things with my idiot brother?” Mickey asks Lana leaned up against the kitchen counter one night. 

 

“Good. He's good one.” She says. 

“Yeah, he better be.” 

“He's scared of me. Just how I like it.” She laughs. 

“Who wouldn't be. Pretty sure I still am.” She playfully pushes him.

“And you? You happy?” She asks knowingly. 

 

“So happy. Ya know… Never thought this shit was possible, growing up in that house…so afraid of being who I was…so afraid all the time…” He says. 

“Yeah. I know what you mean. But all is better, family good.” She smiles and he nods. 

“I'm so happy that he found you. Lana, I'm so happy you let me back in. Thank you for my son.” He says softly.  
“Ah hush, you becoming sap. Your son needed you, I let you back in because I see it. That one makes you better. You keep him, he's a good one. Love him to pieces.” She says.

“Damn right. And he adores you. Me, you and Ian, were a fucking team.” He says. 

“Yup. Always. You have orange babies now?” She asks and he laughs. 

“Nah. Says he doesn't want them.” He says. 

“No babies?” She asks. 

“No orange babies. And honestly I don't know if I want another one of mine. I dunno.” He says. 

“Ah..scared orange boy, because of crazy mother?” She asks and he nods. 

“Yeah I think so.” He says. 

“Give it time. No babies now..he change mind maybe?” She says. 

“Maybe. Let's focus on the wedding first huh? You gonna have some babies huh?” He asks laughing and she rolls her eyes. 

“Another Milkovich…nah…” She says laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	22. Fuck wedding planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is a little bit of a filler. I love my boys so much.

Chapter 22: wedding planning….

“Are you fucking kidding me right now!!!!! You…no you listen to me you stupid piece of shit. Somebody…told my fiancé…yeah yeah. Whatever…you homophobic fucks. Who would want to get married in your gay ass garden anyway?!? Mickey hung up the phone and threw it at the couch, it just bounced taunting him. 

“Yo! What the hell is going on in here??” Mandy days coming into view. 

“Fuck weddings!” Mickey says crossing his arms, pouting. 

“Okay…what Happened?” She says

“That's the…5th place that ians picked that won't marry us because were two dudes. And every time I have to tell him, I can see it breaking him. He says it doesn't but I can see it, and the fucked up thing is, he called over a month ago and the lady he talked to swore to him it was fine, and then, bam! I can to do the deposit shit and they suddenly do not cater to same-sex couples any longer….ugh! How am I gonna tell Him that. He was excited!!” He huffs. 

“You're gonna sit him down and kiss him and tell him people are fucking pricks. And that you love him. It wasn't the relight place for you, find another, if we have to go all Milkovich in some assholes, we will find the perfect place. And I'm gonna wobble my ass down that isle and watch my brother and my best friend get married.” She says smiling at him. 

He puts his head in his hands. “I'm so tired of breaking his heart.” He says. 

Just then he hears the door and a smiling red-head enters. Fuck. He looks so happy. 

“Hey!! Hey mands good to see you. How's my nephew doing in there.” He says brightly. 

“Being a shit, like his uncles. Kicking my fucking ribs” she says laughing. 

“Hey…what's wrong? Baby?” Ian asks looking at mickeys face. 

“That's my cue.” She says hugging Ian and smiling at him. 

“Rough day?” Ian asks. 

“Mmhmm.” Mickey says lightly and Ian sits down pulling Mickey to him, rubbing his shoulders lightly. 

“Want me to make it better?” Ian smiles. 

“Ian…I..that's nice. I have to..okay stop doing that, I can't be serious with your lips on my neck like that.” 

“Just trying to make it better. Whatever it is.” Ian says. 

“Umm, that place you wanted to get married…we can't do it there.” He says and Ian stops for a second. 

“Okay.” He says and continues his kissing. 

“Just okay?” Mickey asks turning to look at him. 

“Mmhmm, actually I was thinking…of another place.” Mickey sighs. He didn't really want to talk to anymore assholes today. 

“Can I yell at whoever they are tomorrow. I'm exhausted.”he says. 

“No need. I have a feeling it'll be fine.” Ian says. 

“That's what you said about this one. I'm like minutes away from saying fuck it and killing some bitches.” And Ian laughs. 

“This place is perfect trust me. It's on this land, the kind of place you just want to be at forever. There's a beautiful house on he edge of it, and the yard is to die for, I happen to have an in with the owners. Kinda been friends with one of them for years, sort of in love with the dufus.” Ian says his eyes shining. 

“Wait…you want to get married…here?” Mickey asks. Ian nods rapidly. 

“Don't know why I didn't think of it before. It's perfect. Look at this yard, we can make it romantic, and our families love it here. This place is our future right? So why not start it here?” Mickey smiles at him. 

“Who's gonna officiate?” He asks.

“We’ll worry about that later. Just think about it. We save money on a venue and we don't have to call any more assholes who think what we have is wrong because it's not, what we have is beautiful. Who fucking cares what they think, we don't want them anyway.” And Mickey pulls Ian in for a kiss. 

 

“For fucks sake Ian! We are not getting that. That catering company is fucking expensive!” He yells. 

“But we saved so much on venue, we can afford it, it's perfect Mickey!” He says. 

“Why are they yelling?” Yev whispers to his mother. 

“Gay boys. Such drama queens.” She says. 

They yell for a good long while before Ian throws his hands up. 

“Fine Mickey! You know what?! You can make the food yourself, you can also make the cake since you hated the one we picked out, and how about while your at it, you can marry yourself!!! Oh and one more thing, you can fuck yourself too, wouldn't want to mess that up too!” Ian stomps off.

“Fuck!!” Mickey yells. 

“You fix this.” Svetlana eyes Mickey. 

“Ugh what am I supposed to do. Can't surprise the asshole without something blowing up in my face. I already spent the damn money. I can't pay for all this other shut he wants.” He sighed heavily, 

“When's the last time you said yes to him.” She folds her arms. 

“I say yes to him all the time. Everything he wants, he has.” She shakes her head. 

“Liar. You haven't said yes to anything in weeks. What's going on with you?” 

“Ugh! I can't afford it, damn it. Why does he care so damn much about it anyway, it's one damn day. One day!!” He yells. 

“Shut up, if he hears you, you won't be getting your one day, asshole. He's excited, perfect. He never thought he'd have day” she says with this ‘duh’ look on her face. 

“Neither did I.” He says annoyed 

“S’different. You never wanted it. You barely showed up to your sisters wedding. And you didn't even have to do anything but walk her down the isle.” Mickey rolls his eyes at her. 

“You think I don't want to give it to him. Every fucking thing he ever wants!? Of course I do. That's why I bought the damn tickets to..nevermind.” He stammers and she looks up. 

“Honeymoon?” She asks and he nods. 

“Okay. So find other solutions. Stop yelling no, and come up with better, cheaper options. I take boy to family dinner, you stay, work it out, fuck and be happy. He still mad when I get home, I cut your balls off.” She says and smiles her fake sweet smile and walks out.

 

\--

Mickey slowly makes his way up the stairs and peaks in his door, atleast he didn't lock the fucking thing. He's expecting things to be thrown around, maybe even a bag to be packed for him to sleep on one of the guest rooms. Wouldn't be the first time. That would have been better even, Ian looks up, and then goes back to typing on his computer. “Ian?” Mickey says. 

“Hmm” Ian says not looking up. 

“Baby…I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just…we can't afford the people…umm…” He doesn't really get a response just a nod. 

“Come on Ian….maybe I can find someone cheaper that umm, makes the same kind of stuff. Umm, Kyles wife has a lot of friends into that kind of thing…ill ask him huh? If he knows someone more in our price range ya know? And umm, I think Bella said her sister was a cake decorator right? We could have her make a cake just like the one you wanted.” Mickey tries, he isn't sure what is going through his ians mind. 

“Okay.” Ian says. This whole not looking up thing is pissing him off. He sucks in a breath to calm himself. 

 

Ian looks up lightly to see the turmoil on Mickeys face. Mickey is trying. He can see it written all over his face, he should get up and kiss him. Tell him it's okay. Admit that he really didn't like that caterer anyway, he wants to admit that this wedding is getting away from him and he just wants to cancel all of it. He feels tired, exhausted. And his eyes widen. “Fuck.” 

“Ian…”

“M..Mickey. I don't feel so Good.” Ian says.

“You mad at me still or…can I come over there and look at you?” Mickey asks as Ian sinks further into the bed. 

“Please come here. I need to look in your eyes Mickey. I need to see you.” Ian says quietly and Mickey leaps towards the bed and kneels down to look in ians face. 

“Okay..describe it to me…” Mickey says. 

“Im tired, frustrated, I keep thinking, we should cancel the whole thing and run off to Vegas. Or something. There's colors swirling In my head and…I'm so tired of fighting.” He says. “Before you ask I took the damn meds.” 

“Hey, I didn't ask. This isn't your bipolar Ian. Sure it might be intensified but that's not it. How many people are planning this wedding Ian? Who's been helping you?” He asks 

“Everyone.” Ian says. 

“How many people are getting married?” He asks

“Two.” Ian says. 

“So stop listening to everyone. Me and you. Stop planning all of those assholes dream wedding. What do you want?” He asks. 

“Umm. Simple. I want nice ya know. Lights in the pool. Like tea candles and lights in the trees. And I want blue and green. And you and me. And a party, normal one after and I want to kiss you. I don't care about any of it. Just you.” He says

“Okay, so what kind of food?”   
“Barbecue? Like a cook out.” He says. 

“You got it babe. You can have that. Your day, you sure this is what you want? Not that stupid shit? I'll find a way. Might have to wait 10 years…” He laughs and Ian looks into his eyes. 

“I can't wait 10’years to be be your husband. I might die.” Ian says. 

“Whatever, you done being mad at me tonight? Because we have to house to ourselves, and you have to be extremely happy when that witch gets him, or I lose very good body parts.” He says laughing. 

 

“Oooh. Well we can't have that. I need all of your body parts.” Ian says smiling and raising his eyebrows. 

 

Ian and Mickey were laying in bed, in pure bliss and hear a knock on the door. 

“We aren't fighting. Not cutting off anything lana!” Mickey hollered and the door opened, but it wasn't lana but a tear streaked yevgeny. 

“Hey buddy. What's going on?” Mickey asks and the kid sniffs. 

The kid looks back and forth between his dad's and shrugs. Ian smiles at him and pats the bed as Mickey scoots over to separate them. He climbs up on the bed and looks at them. 

“We still getting married?” Yev asks and Ian laughs. 

“Of course….did we upset you? I'm sorry” Ian says lightly stroking the boys hair. 

“Hey bud. I have an idea. How about we have a sleepover? Huh? You, me and Ian? We can go camp out, you still have that fort set up in the play room. We can hide under it from mama, and the whole world.” The boy nods his head. 

“Alright bud. Go tell mama. Tell her we're going into hiding. And me and Ian will be right there.” Yev jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. 

 

“That was a great idea. Now I get to play with toys all night. Sweet.” Ian says smiling. 

“Thought that would make you smile. You’re a big kid. Ya know?” Ian laughs. 

“Don't even act like your not. Don't think I didn't see you in there this morning. With all those remote control cars. I know you bought those more for you.” 

“Don know what your taking about. Kid asked me to make sure they were working,” 

“For an hour?”

“Takes time Man.” 

And they got into their most comfortable pajamas and went down the hall to spend time with their son. And who really cared about one extravagant day, when they had the rest of their lives to do this. Ian even caught Lana looking in every now and then with a huge smile on her face. And that might they all fell asleep, Yev in between in dads, under a fort made of blankets.

 

“Wait…were re-doing everything? What did my brother say to you? What the hell Ian?” Mandy says. 

“No..this isn't Mickey. I was so stressed out, I don't want all of this mands. All this expensive extravagant shit. Mickey offered to find cheaper ways to do it, if I wanted it all. I'm pretty sure he was ready to round up the boys and do a run if I needed him to, but I don't. It's gotten out of control. My wedding should not be something I dread. I just want Mickey and you guys and something nice and simple. I want to remember this as the best day of my life, the day that man becomes my husband, the day Yev is officially my step-son.” He says. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. As long as it's what you guys want. Let's go over what we have that you want to lee and let's trash the rest.” Fiona says and Ian nods. 

“Okay…but can we keep the flowers…because I already paid for them.” Bella says eyeing Ian. 

“Yes. Bellz. Flowers stay. The lights stay.” She nods. 

“Okay I'm good then.” The girls seemed to nod

Just then Iggy walked in. “Yo mick said were soon a change up on the wedding festivities.” He says

“Iggy, why do you care about my wedding details?” Ian says laughing. 

“Just got one question, does this new work up affect my drinking myself into a stupor part of the evening?” He asks. 

“Oh my god baby, I forgot to tell you, we're doing a dry wedding. No booze.” Bella says with the most serious face she can manage and Mandy almost spits out her water. 

“Say what?” He asks.

“Uh yeah. Money's tight and with ians disorder and mands being preggers. We're just gonna nix the whole thing.” She says.

 

“Wha…no! Ian man, don't do this to me…you need some money for some shit? I got you. How much you need? I'll even byob. Come on man.” He says pleading with Ian who can't contain it anymore and butts out laughing. 

“Anyone get that on tape? Please…say someone had their phone out for that.” Ian laughs holding his chest. “Iggy…you think your brother is gonna deal with your ass all night without a beer? Oh my god.” He laughs. 

 

“Wait. Your just fuckin with me? We're having booze?” Iggy asks. 

“For fucks sake…of course we're having booze. We're gallaghers and milkoviches. You idiot.” Carl says from the stairs. “Seriously man. How is he the adult.” 

“You’re an adult too.” Fiona calls back.

“Not like you treat me like one.” 

“If you'd act like one.” She shoots back. 

“You get arrested once…and everyone has a hissy fit.” He says. 

“It was a week ago Carl. Your lucky we got you out.” Debbie says. 

“Oh fuck off.” He says. 

“Hey just don't get locked up for my wedding man.” Ian hollers as Carl walks out the door. 

 

“Okay. Let me run something by you…” Ian says curling up on the couch next to Mickey. 

“Oh god. How much does it cost?” Mickey says shooting a glance at his fiancée, earning himself a massive eyeroll. 

“Mickey…” 

“I'm sorry. What can I do for you, oh love of my life?” He says fake batting his eyelashes. 

“Be serious for a minute.” Mickey just turns to look at Ian. 

“What would you say to a small honeymoon. I know we agreed not to…but what about like a day in a semi okay hotel room or something?” Ian asks and Mickey chokes. 

“Umm, sure. As long as I can plan it.” Mickey says eyes wide. Begging the universe to let him get this one thing. He had already bought a fucking honeymoon and not telling Ian about it was killing him. He really wished Ian would drop this. 

“You want to plan it? Why?” Of course he wouldn't. 

“You get wedding, I get to plan the night of fucking that follows. Leave it to me. A couple nights away, no problem. Got it covered.” He says putting on hair best face. Or three weeks on a beach…he definitely had it covered. 

“Okay if you want to. make sure it's semi-nice alright? If I wake up next to a rat, you are not getting laid.” Ian says sweetly and Mickey just nods. That he didn't have to worry about, he was getting laid on this honey moon, in fact he didn't plan on wearing clothes for the majority of it. And Ian was going to love It. Hopefully he would understand then, why he'd been so tight about money latley. 

 

“Would you slow the fuck down!!” Mickey yells.

“Come on, we're getting in shape.” 

“You tried to get me to do this once remember?” Mickey pants. 

“Yes but I was at a disadvantage then, I didn't have sex to convince you to do it.” Ian says. 

“Still think asking me to exercise with you, mid-fuck is vindictive man. Like how was I gonna say no..you would have stopped. You bastard.” 

“That was the point. And don't even…isn't that how you convinced me…to let you have that weekend with your brothers last year? The same trip on which I had to bail all of your asses out of some jail in the middle of Arizona…” Ian went on. 

“Yeah..whatever. So worth it. Jaime and Colin almost made out with a tranny. Best trip ever.” He laughs. 

 

“Wedding day, fast approaching!!!” Bella squeals. 

“Tinker bell. Your killing me.” Mickey whines sitting up in his bed. “The fuck are you doing in my house?” He groans. 

“Come on!!! Get up! Get up! We have last minute shit to attend to.” She says.

“Like what! I have 4 days until my wedding. That's four whole days, and I'd like to sleep today. Thanks, now get your fairy dust and fly your ass outta my room. Go bug Ian.” He says groaning. 

“He's already buzzing downstairs. Going like 90 to nothin.” She shrugs.

“You worried about that tinks?” He asks eyein her. 

“No. No. He's good. I think.” She bites her lip. 

“You think?” Mickey rolls his eyes. “I'm pretty sure this is a trap. Your just trying to get me up. That's shitty tinks. Sides, we have an appointment in the morning, with the doc, so chill. Going back to bed” he says and groans when she pulls his arms. 

“Out of bed!!! We have things to do.”

 

Mickey storms down into the kitchen to find Ian. 

“Are you manic?” He asks and Ian snaps his head up. 

“No…why?” He says. 

“Good. Can I fucking go back to sleep!!!!” He yells and Ian bursts into a fit of laughter. 

“Bella! I told you to leave him alone! Baby, you can go back to bed. I was just about to come and see you.” He smiles a boy smile.

“Oh no you don't. Shit to do!!” She yells 

“I think she's manic…hey tinker bell. Do you want to see the doc with us tomorrow. Pretty sure she could hook you up with a cocktail that could save all our lives.” Mickey says eyeing her. 

“Not funny.” She says.

“Yeah, well neither is you trying to make me think Ian is down here going nutty either. Not funny.” He says glaring at her. 

“I didn't say that!! I didn't Ian. I said you were buzzing around down here.” She shrugs.

“Isabella. No…” He says 

“What? I wasn't being a bitch, you seemed a little wooshy this morning, but you calmed down and Mickey says your seeing the doc..so?” She says. 

“Just to check in. Make sure I'm not gonna go all wanky before the wedding.” Ian shrugs. “Mickeys idea.” She nods.

“Okay tinktink. What do you need me to do, so that I can drag red here back to bed with me and have my way with him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am taking prompts now. I am also willing to do little drabbles for any of my fics as well, moments I missed or the fix started after that you'd like to see. Or some new ideas as well. 
> 
> Tumblr: mysticallygallavich   
> Twitter:misti_wizzard55
> 
> You can also leave a comment below if you want. Much love


	23. Wedding countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days leading up to the wedding. :) g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some song lyrics at the beggining... Here are the songs used. 
> 
>  
> 
> \--Steam - Ty Heardon 
> 
> \-- The Way -- Clay Aiken. 
> 
> There will be some song lyrics used in the next chapter as well I think.

Chapter 23:

  
-3 Days and Counting--

  
Ian sways to the music. and he laughs, really laughs and he sees fiona shake her head. "Ian...How many have you had?" she asks and he ignores her. Can't even have a bachelor party now? Mickey gets one, nobody is gonna tell mickey he can't drink. Fuck it. nobody can tell ian either.

"What's going on?" Jaime asks his girlfriend.

"He's fucking drunk. We've been here for an hour.." She sighs.

"Its his party Fi..." She shakes her head viciously.

"And if it fucks up his meds and he ends up bedridden for the next week? Then fucking what? What am I supposed to tell mickey...You're his brother how do you think he'll react?" she rambles.

"Let's find out." her eyes widen at his response. and he picks up his phone.

"Fucking women." he snorts

"What's up asshole?" Mickey answers.

"Fi's freaking out because your man is drinking." Jaime says.

"How much?" he asks casually.

"Mmm. not too much i don't think. He's drunk tho, He's just dancing and swaying and shit." he says to his brother.

"Tell Fi to fuckin chill. Shit. He spotted me...Tell her I've got it covered alright.." Mickey hung up on him.

"What he say?"

"He said to fuckin chill." he says shrugging. "Oh and I'm pretty sure he's here."

\-----

Mickey stays on his barstool frozen. Ian is gonna kill him. He promised Ian he wouldn't do this, he was practically stalking his fiancee, A sign of mistrust in Ian's book. Ian saunters over and eyes mickey.

"Mick..." He says quietly.

"Hey there, firecrotch." Mickey smiles at him. unable to resist, damn he looks good tonight.

"You checking up on me?" he asks.

"Checking you out maybe." mickey smirks.

"Okay...Flirting isnt going to get you out of this, I'm drunk, Not stupid." he says.

"hmm. Drunk gallagher...Haven't seen him in a while...Interesting." Mickey gives his best sneaky smile.

"You aren't yelling at me?" Ian asks.

"Why? Because you had a few? It's a party. I've had more than a few." mickey says.

 

_\--There's fire in your fingertips_   
_flames in your touch_   
_desire in your burnin' lips_   
_I can't get enough_   
_Today was a scorcher_   
_but I'll go you one better_   
_tonite when we get together_   
_we're going to make steam--_

 

"No lectures?" Ian asks eyeing him like its a trick, so mickey just stands up and leans really close to him.

"Actually I was thinking...What would you think about taking advantage of this situation you have put us in?" Mickey Licks his lips.

"how are we gonna do that?" ian asks in anticipation.

"Up to you. You can keep partying if you want, it's your night. or...I can show you how absoluelty fuckable you look right now." he raises an eyebrow.

"Show me." is all Ian says.

_\--There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,_   
_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._   
_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,_   
_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around._   
_And I want you to be mine_   
_and if you need a reason why, --_

Mickey backs Ian up against the bar. "I used to watch you, ya know. In here, how you moved to the music, how you let those hands run down your body, the way you would get this look in your eyes when you found your target...It was fucking sexy." Mickey breathes into him.

_\--It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,_   
_The way that I want you tonight, --_

"Mmm. Wanna be my target baby?" Ian coos.

"Mmhmm." Mickey practically purrs as ian grabs his hand and drags him to the center of the dance floor.

"You got it." he winks and pulls Mickey into him, closely turning on his best bedroom eyes.

\--

“We are no longer needed here.” Iggy says and everyone seems to agree, even Fiona nods.

“You're right iggs. He's safe now.” She says.

\--

Mickey let's out a moan as Ian slams him into the bathroom stall. “Mick..so fuckin sexy looking at me like that…gotta have you…” Ian pants as he kisses Mickey feverishly.

“Mmm, yeah Ian. Take me baby. Right here. Oh fuck your lips feel so good right there.” He practically screams out.

Ian roughly pulls mickeys pants down, and then his own. No prep, just hard and rightly enters his fiancée and starts fucking him like it’s the only thing in the world he can do.

“Shit..fuck.” Mickey comes hard onto the wall and Ian collapses against him.

“Fuck man. That was fantastic.” Mickey says as they still out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

“You know what I love about you Mickey. After all this time, and I'm three days away from benign your husband and you still make me react like a goddamn hormonal teenager.

\--

\--2 days and counting—

  
“would you calm the fuck down!?!” Ian yells staring at his brother.

“Where is Mickey Ian?” Lip frantically asks.

“Oh my god. Shouldn't I be the one freaking out? I'm sure he's fine, he'll walk through that door any minute and then you people can fuck off. Oh my god.” Ian rolled his eyes.

He had already been dragged out of bed for wedding shit and when he got gien Mickey was nowhere to be found but he wasn't worried, after a few hours, his family on the other hand were convinced he makes a run for it.

“Ian! He's not answering his phone. He looked absolutely freaked out when he barreled out of here.” Fiona says.

“Freaked out how?” He asks.

“So freaked out that I thought you had gotten in an accident or something.” She says.

Ian picks up his phone and shoots off another text to Mickey. He was worried about Mickey but not for the same reason they were. Mickey wouldn’t take off on him, but something was wrong.

He doesn't receive a text until almost 7 that night.

\--Mickey:sorry baby. Had to take care of something. I didn't run. I promise. Phone died. Tell your brother if he calls me one more fucking time…

\--Ian: never thought you did. Are you okay?

\--Mickey: yes. So sorry. I just tried to call. Out of range or some shit. Fucking love you. Don't ever doubt that.

\--Ian: okay now I'm worried. What's going on Mickey?

\--Mickey: Nothing. I'll be home in an hour or so. I promise. Baby...I can't wait to marry you. You know that right? I just got a voicemail from your sister. Ugh.

\--Ian: I know you didn't leave. I know that. But I'm still worried about you. I need to hear your voice.

\--Mickey: Okay, I'll find a phone okay. Mine wont dial out. I promise give me a little time okay.

\--Ian: Okay

\------

Mickey looks around as his phone tries to ring again and he grunts. Fucking Gallaghers. All around pissing him off right now. He walks into the facility and sighs. He doesn't need this shit right now. He walks up to the desk and looks at the woman. "May I help you sir?" she asks sweetly.

"I'm here to see Monica Gallgher." He says

"Family?" she asks.

"Son in law." He says "Or I will be in two days."

"Right. and your wife..Fiancee, is she here?" she says looking at her charts.

"No. My soon to be husband, doesn't know she's here. I got a call from the doctor, he said she was asking for me. okay." He says tiredly. Four hour fucking drive, seriously, but what was his other option, he couldn't risk her calling Ian. What the fuck did she want anyway?

She nods looking it over. "Mickey Milkovich?" she asks. and he nods and she gives him the rooom number and he walks back, shooting off another text to Ian. Fuck.

His breath catches in his throat when he sees her. He hates this woman, she took his Ian away from him, but here, in this room, in this hospital, he is reminded, that Ian still loves her, he is his mother, and that kills him. Fucking bitch.

"Monica...." He trails off and she looks up weakly.

"Mickey?" she asks. She seems confused, out of sorts, he knows that look. They have her on meds.

"Yes. What do you want?" He asks, trying to sound soft. Waiting for her to say anything.

"I needed..." She trails.

"You needed? really? Who gives a fuck what you need...after what you did to him? Do you remember what you did Monica...You tried to sell him, You almost got your son raped? Why? He loved you, he would have done anything for you...and you broke him. I had to pull him out of the fire that is you, again." He was trying to be calm but fuck it. He had wanted to scream at her for years.

  
"I...I know. I...I'm gonna be better...for him."she breaks. Convulsing and shaking.

"What does that mean? You gonna be better while your here. While they force meds on you. then you'll get out and go and find Ian...No. You stay the fuck away from him." He bites angrily.

"No..I mean...They aren't forcing me." she says sadly.

"I woke up...um...somewhere...Not Important, this was the closest...place. Im not going to call him...I wanted him to have something...but..." she trails off looking at the wall.

"Don't shut down on me now. I know that look, don't you dare. What is it Monica...What do you have that he could possibly need right now? He's happy, perfect. You are not gonna fuck that up." he grits.

She nods lightly and points to a box. Its wrapped, and theres a note on the top of it.

"What is this?" he asks.

"Wedding present." she says softly

"How did you know?" he asks.

"Frank. Overheard the kids. Was gonna crash it...He wont now." she says.

"How do you know that? Frank does, what frank fucking wants." he says angrily. "and if he shows up at my wedding, I'll kill him."

"yeah. He can't get there in time. No worries. He's on a bender...In...Shit where was it. I don't know, its pretty far away. he won't be there in time." She says. "He's mad, I stabbed him in the leg."

"Okay jesus fuck. Thanks for stabbing frank. Can I go now." He says.

"Almost. Theres another one, The note on top is for you. Theres a letter, in the drawer, that's for my baby. Give it to him someday..yeah? Tell him I loved him." She says quietly.

"You planning on offing yourself Monica?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"No. Just take care of him Mickey, you were always so much better at it than I was. He was the one always trying to take care of me. Because I'm a mess and a horrible mother. He'll be better than I was, I hope you both have a million beautiful babies, he'll be better than me." she says.

"He already is. To my son. He won't have one of his own, did you know that? You did that. He's scared that your fucked up DNA will seap through." and he watches as she cries.

"He'll change his mind, you'll change it. Good son. Tell him goodbye for me. I'm going away. for a long time. Signed myself away for a long time..." she says. He nods.

"You still stay away?" he asks to make sure.

"Yes. I will." he nods. and turns around and walks out the door.

He cries when he get outside. Not for himself but for Ian. He looks down at the present in his hand, wondering what to do with it. He can't give this to Ian right now. It'll ruin everything, he shakes his head, and throws it into the backseat. How is he gonna explain this to Ian.

\--

Its an hour later when Ian's phone rings. "Mick?" he asks.

"Hey Baby. Sorry, running late. On my way to you. God I need to see that freckly face right now." he says.

"W..where are you?" Ian sounds sad.

"Hey...Are you okay...You know I didn't run...I'm right here...Just taking care of something...Not important, I'll be in your arms, soon, so fucking soon. You mad at me?" Mickey asks wondering if there will be a fight tonight.

"No..Not mad. Just want you here. Before I go downstairs and kill our entire family. I'm hiding up here, Yev went to go sneak me something. Pretty sure they're on the verge of calling a doctor. But fuck em." He says

"Still freaking out? They think I left?" he asks.

"Think so. Dunno, I stopped listening hours ago. I knew you would never leave me Mickey. They know too, they just think I'm gonna crack, They think I'm gonna pull a monica." he says weakly. That makes Mickey cringe

"Hey..Hey..You are not monica, okay. Take the phone downstairs, put me on speaker okay..." He says softly and Ian hesitates but does it anyway.

  
Everyone looks up seeing Ian, He can see the relief in his siblings faces at him entering the room, after locking himself away upstairs most of the day.

"Um..Someone wanted to say something to you all." Ian says putting the phone on speaker.

"Listen here fucktwats. I did not...I repeat...Did not do a runaway bride or groom shit okay? Now stop scaring my Ian, okay? I will be home in a few hours. Every last one of you, needs to calm the hell down. and let me make this perfectly clear...I will never leave him! Now Ian, take me back upstairs, I want to talk to you alone." he says. Ian nods. and before he can turn the phone off speaker.

"LOVE YOU DADDY!!" yev yells giggling.

"Love you buddy. You knew daddy didn't leave right?" mickey asks worried.

"I knew. Me and Ian knew daddy." he says sweetly. and ian winks at him, heading back upstairs.

\--

Mickey walks in the door as soon as he can get there. Its quiet in the house, Lana is sitting in the living room watching Tv as she looks up.

"You home." she says.

"Mmhmm." He is carrying the box with him and sits next to her. "How are my boys?" he asks.

"Yevvy passed out, curled up next to Ian. Just moved him a minute ago. Ian said he was going to sleep, I think he lie." she says. "Where you go?"

"To see Monica." he says honestly.

"Why?" she looks up.

"I was afraid that she'd call him if I didn't, she's in the hospital. On meds." he says quietly. she nods.

"She gonna ruin wedding?" she asks.

"No. Gave me this. for him. I need you to hide it. Until I ask for it. this will not ruin my wedding, I'll give it to him after honeymoon. Not before." He says and she nods taking it.

"Okay. I keep safe. Now you go love him. I think he needs it. Even if he not say it." she smiles and he nods.

\---

Mickey enters the room, Ian is lightly snoring, clutching his phone. and mickey smiles lightly taking his clothes off and crawling into his bed. He almost lets him sleep, tomorrow is going to be hectic, but he needs him to know he's there. So he carresses his side, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist. and trails kisses along the shoulders of his lover. It doesn't take long for Ian to stir, must have not been asleep long, and he mumbles something and turns over to look at mickey.

"mmm. Welcome home baby." Ian smiles lightly. and Mickey smiles brightly. Because this man is everything. He isn't even questioning him, he is just looking at mickey with this love in his eyes and that's all that he needs..

"God I love you." Mickey says.

"Mm love you. I missed you." Ian kisses mickey lightly pulling him into his arms.

"Ian..You did know right?"He asks..

"What? That you didn't leave me. You wouldn't leave me, not like that. Ever. and you would never leave Yevvy either. If you wanted out of this, You would tell me, I know that." he says smiling lightly.

"Good thing, I will never want out of this then. You are it Ian." He nuzzles close to him.

\----

Mickey bangs his head on the table as Bella runs around frantically.

"Tinkbell, calm down. It's fine." He says.

"No!! its not. where are they. We have to get this done." she is pacing in front of the dress shop. he shakes his head.

"They're idiots. They'll be here in a minute okay? TINK, CALM THE FUCK DOWN." he shakes her lightly and laughs.

"I swear to god. If one more of you has a panic attack about my wedding, I'm gonna snap." he says grunting, and he looks up. "Look told you, Milkovich brothers in spades." he says as his brothers come around the corner, as well as mandy who is holsted up on Tony's shoulders just like when they were kids.

"We're here. take a chill pill." jaime says.

Bella glares at iggy who just gives her a shy smile. "Sorry baby." he says to her and kisses her on the cheek.

\--

"Where is ian?!" Debbie yells.

"He's hiding from you." Yev says from the table.

"Okay smartass, where is daddy Ian hiding?" She asks.

"mmm..Why would I tell you?" he asks smiling at his aunt.

"Because Daddy has things to get done so that we can get these idiots married tomorrow." she says sweetly.

"Mmkay, he's upstairs, on the phone with dad. For "alone" time. I wouldn't go up there." the kid says and laughs. she shakes her head at his air quotes. The kid was smart. Getting all grown up on her and shit.

"Okay gross." she says and he shrugs.

\---

"Oh god that was exhausting." Ian plops down on his bed and Mickey starts laughing.

"It was just a rehersal, That was fuckin nothing Gallagher." he starts laughing.

"You gonna tell me where were going for our weekend away yet?" Ian asks.

"Nope. I will tell you, tomorrow, after the wedding, at the reception, I will tell you when you are in my arms as my husband." Mickey smiles.

"That bad huh? wanna make sure you got me married before you tell me." Ian jokes.

"Oh yeah,, You're gonna hate it...I figured I should start this marriage off with low expectations, that way later when the magic dies, you wont be that disapointed." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Pfft. The magic will never die...remember you have magic lips." Ian says kissing mickey hard.

"Mmm. Soo what do you want to do on your last night, as a single man?" Mickey asks.

"Hmmm....Well I could go for this..." He says biting at mickeys neck.

"Yeah? So just like every other night huh?" Mickey laughs.

"Not exactly..." and Ian smiles sweetly.

"Oh fuck. Not that look, that fake innocent shit, that shit usually means..." He trails off.

"I want to try something." Ian says.

"Every fucking time. What now baby?" Mickey ask and Ian pulls something out of the night stand.

"Is that a fucking vibrator?" Mickey asks.

"Mmmhmm. Wanna try it?" Ian asks smirking.

"This room aint sound proof ya know?" he asks.

"So bite down on the fucking pillow. and so will i." he smiles pulling out a second one. "Same time?" he asks.

"Oh fuck." Mickey pulls at Ian and kisses him feverishly.

  
"Fuck!" Mickey screams

"Shh...Fuck...oh my god, mickey, right there. Holy shit. this was a great fucking idea. OH MY GOD!"

\------

  
"WAKE UP ASSHOLES!!" Mickey hears through the dooor.

"FUCK OFF TINKERBELL!" he yells back.

"ITS WEDDING DAYYYYY" she says in a sing song voice and his eyes snap open, looking at Ian and smiling.

"mmmm, alright alright. ten minutes okay?" he calls.

"Sure okay, but in ten minutes im busting through this door and pulling both of you out by your hair. I don't care how bad ass you think you are Mickey Milkovich!" she calls.

  
"Ready to do this?" Mickey asks a sleepy Ian.

"fuck yeah. Let's do this." Ian Smiles brightly at his soon to be husband.

"You know when we leave this room, the next time you'll see me is up there." Mickey says.

"mmmhmm, and you'll be my husband. Fuck, lets get up. I can't wait any longer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Next up,, :) and I have a three day weekend, just in time to write it. How's that for timing?


	24. Wedding Day!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: 
> 
> -no one else on earth -wynonna Judd  
> -marry you - Bruno Mars  
> \- your song Garth brooks  
> \- if you're not the one - daniel bedding field  
> -if I didn't have you - Thompson square

Chapter 24: wedding

  
**_How did you get to me?_ **

There was a perfect breeze going around that day, a perfect day in anyone's eyes, atleast for the gallaghers and milkoviches. The rushing around was done, the frantic planning over. The day was here. No more last touches, just a group full of people more than ready to watch these two men who had fallen in love in front of their very eyes over the years get married finally, I the house they had built for their future. Not one person there that day had ever witnessed a love like this and they were sure they never would again.  
  


Mickey walked down first, his brothers all following him in a line. The music flowing and he smiled or at the scene. His backyard turned into something from a movie. A movie he himself would have possibly scoffed at if he had been forced to watch it.

 

He watched as Debbie and Carl walked down smiling brightly at him and softly taking a seat at the front. Liam joining quickly after. Fiona smiles brightly as she hereelf walks down and blows a kiss at Jaime. Finding her place across from the men.

Bella and Mandy Come down arm in arm smiling at eachother. They were so proud of their boys, making it here. Mandy holds a baby in her arms, a little boy, born a few weeks prior. she coos down at the infant and Mickey smiles at her brightly. His baby sister had a baby. and she was completly content in her life, they all were. Ian had been right when he said Terry lost, because this day was the ultimate fuck you to Terry. He was happy, He was marrying the man he had loved for so long. Since that ginger had first looked at him, and smiled brightly at him. It all had been over that day, he may not have known it, he might still not know exactly how it had happened, but it had and it was amazing and beautiful.

Lip finally walked down the isle towards the group smiling and Mickey wondered where Ian was, where had he taken off to. but then he no longer had to wonder because Ian walked in from the side, not down the isle but over the front of the chairs and smirked as if to say. I'm not a bride, I ain't doin that shit. and Mickey let out a chuckle, because he would have done the same thing.

  
"Welcome." The man officating says smiling. "This is truly a remarkable day huh? It has been said, that the truest thing in this life, is the love two people can share, and not that love of lust filled hearts, but the love that lasts, a lifetime over again. A love like that is built within a friendship, a life, and the love like the one standing here in front of me today, is one that makes those around them stand in awe, I have been told these two have such a love, and I can see it, I can see what these two beautiful human beings see when they look at eachother. That is not a temporary love, my friends, that is a forevver kind of love."

Mickey sniffed for a second, He was not going to break down like a little bitch and cry at his wedding, he was not a girl, he was not a bride, he was a man....Fuck.

"Mickey, Ian, Your family would like to say a few things before we continue."

Mickey rolls his eyes. Oh great.

 **It's a beautiful night,**  
I think I wanna marry you.

  
"Oh boys, my boys. I had the pleasure of being there the first time. You might now know this, but it was fucking magical, ya know? Ian had been complaining all weekend about this guy he had been seeing being a total tool, and he was, i don't remember much about him, but he was a tool. He gave me this long speech about never dating again, he would be single forever, he didn't need that kind of drama in his life, and I remember thinking, that sounds exactly like mickey. Single forever...Ah these two, and then I show up at ian's door with my brother beside me and I saw him freeze, like the whole world frozen in time for only a second. They never had a chance. I love you both so much. and this love you have, even before it was more than friendship, had us all staring at it, praying for something to come along even a tenth of what you two have." She says wiping tears from her eyes.

 

"You know, I make a lot of jokes about how we all knew, because I mean who wouldn't, We were all holding our breaths for years, waiting for you two to wake up, and we made bets on it, yeah all in fun, but I would never bet against you two, Not in this lifetime or any other. Who could be that stupid, huh? Two people even at their lowest, picked eachother up and made the world stand at their feet. That has been some pretty cosmic shit to watch." Lip says smiling at his brother.

  
"Okay. I promise we aren't all going to make these long ass speaches, I see that look in your eyes, you grumpy boy." Bella starts smiling. "Most of the boys opted out because their pussies...Yeah Igg Im talking to you. Anyway. I remember the first time Ian told me about you Mickey. He didn't say it, not with his words, but that boy was in love, and really I have you to think for our friendship because that's how it started, a poor boy, in love with his best friend, telling his co-worker everything that he could think of to say. It was amazing, and then I met you, Angry man, all grumpy, and I thought you hated me, until I saw it, we were sitting in the living room one night, chaptting, driving you crazy, you were pouting, like a child, and you started too walk away, and I saw you smile at him, this real, amazing smile. and that's actually the first time you called me Tinkerbell and laughed as you walked into your room. You two were astonishing to watch. You still are." She says walking up to them and hugging them one at a time. "You just keep showing us all how its done huh?" she winked

  
"Okay, antsy boys, almost yeah?" Lana starts. "I have to say, You beautiful boys. Fathers of my Baby, Love you both so much. Ian when you sat down in that diner and told me he was different, I didn't know, but i dont even think you know how much you changed him. The man I knew, all those years ago, was angry, and scared and broken. You fix him, piece by piece, you put him back together. and you made a great man, a great father. You both, love my yevvy the way he deserves, and I will love you and protect you, until the end of time. Now get married and be in love. Love you so so much." She says crying.

"Wait, not yet." Yev says smiling. "My turn. Dad, Dad." He looks back and forth. "When I was baby, or really little I asked mama a lot about my dad, I would pretend and make him up, trying to imagine what it would be like to have a dad...I have two now. Two amazing dads. and I love you both. Today we were already family, but today, everything is perfect. Forever my dads." The little boys says.

 

"and usually the vows are magical. you two obviously have everyone here entranced in the love you two share, I am honored to make that love offical, I believe you wrote your own vows?" They nod. "Alright, well lets do the basic ones then huh. Then I'll let you have at it. I'm sure we will all be an emotional wreck when your done." The man laughs.

  
And if there ever was somebody  
Who made me believe in me  
It was you

The boys recited the promises of love and stared at eachother smiling.

 

Mickey pulled in a deep breath. In and out. and then looked at Ian. "Ian Gallagher, Man, When I met you I was a mess. I hated myself, I was gay, and that meant a whole lot of fucked up shit was coming my way, but somehow you didn't know about any of my shit, and you didn't care, you just wanted to make me smile, made it your fucking mission or something. and you did, so fucking much, always being goofy, or telling me these stories that I pretended not to give a shit about, I was so full of it though, because I loved those stories. I loved hearing about you, loved watching you brighten up as you spoke. God it was like music. and you became this force in my life, Such a fucking force. When you came out to me, I think something in me broke because that look, like you thought I'd care? Like you thought I would, and I wanted to yell out, tell you that I was too, and I almost did. Did i tell you that, I opened my mouth to say it, but I knew if I did, It wasn't all I would say, I would tell you right there that I was in love with you, that I wanted you so much, and I froze, because how do you do that, say those words, if you don't know. It sounds stupid now ya know? Because of course I should have, because we are us. But then i just couldn't. I'm so glad you didn't find someone else before I got my shit together. Beccause life without you, well that's no life, that's a life I am not willing to even imagine to live in, because I couldn't live in it. Not without you. I love you so much. God I'm talking a lot. I promise you, I will never walk away from this, not willingly." Mickey is now openly crying and he doesn't care.

  


  
“You know, making me cry before o get a chance to speak, is not cool.” Ian starts wiping his eyes. And Mickey chuckles. “You know. You always say how I was this force, but you Mickey, oh you. You were this, I don't even know. I had to know you, those intense eyes staring at me, I couldn't help but being drawn in. I was in a daze all the time, needing to hear that laugh. It was this drug, like if I could just hear it one time I would be soaring high for days. No drug could ever d to me what that laugh does, and it's all for me, I know that now. I don't know how I ever didn't. The way you look at me, how could I not know? I wonder that sometimes, how I could be that close to you and not see it. Because when you look at me, even knowing you love me, it still catches me offguard, still causes my breath to stop for a minute, because you are what I wanted for so long and was so sure I'd never have, always holding my breath for the day when you'd tell me you found some girl that you loved and I dreaded that, because losing you was my greatest fear, when you kissed me back, oh god, it was fucking amazing, still is every time you do that. My promise to you is about as simple as my love for you, which isn't. I promise that for as long as I live and breathe that your laugh will always entrance me, that your kiss will forever take my breath away and that until the day when it is no longer possible I will always find you, and love you. I will give you anything and everything I have inside of me. From now until the day I take my last breath, I will love you completely and with everything inside of me.”

**If you’re not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
**

  
“Hey can we make this shit official already, because if I don't kiss this man soon, I'm gonna snap.” Mickey says looking at Ian with all of the love in his eyes, and everyone laughs through their tears. Not one person not a crying mess by now.

  


“Alright, alright. I now pronounce you husbands. Kiss the shit out of eachother. Go ahead” the man says smiling.

 

And Mickey steps forward, grabbing Ian by the neck and pulls him to him. “Fucking love you.” He says before crashing their lips together. Ians arms wrap around his husbands waist and pulls him closer, kissing and licking his lips open. A moan escaping and he deepens the kiss, lost in a world all their own.

“If they start stripping, I'm making a run for it.” Iggy says.

Mickey pulls away and flips his brother off.

\--

 

**This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
**

  
Mickey looks at Ian as they stand In the center of their dance floor. Ian smiles down at him. “This was perfect, all this planning and stressing and it was worth it because you are my husband now.” Ians face brightens at the sound of hearing the word fall off of his own lips and so does Mickey.

“Husbands.” Mickey whispers. “No other word you have ever said to my Has turned me on more.”

“Wait until I get you alone tonight.” Ian says. “Then again we could always sneak off early and head to this surprise honeymoon”

“Ah ah. Not yet. Speaking of I promised to tell you. I thought about not telling you, but I figured, dragging you through an airport blindfolded with ear plugs might get us detained more than anything.” Mickey says with a smile.

“Airport? We're taking a plane?” Ian perked up at this. “But you hate flying.”

“Mmhmm. Didn't really have a choice though. Unless you'd rather swim there.” Mickey jokes.

“Swim? How far away are you taking me?” Ian asks and Mickey smiles again and hands Ian an envelope.

“Before you open this, let me just say. All these lectures I gave about money spending, was all because of this. Because I wanted you to have this okay?” He says to Ian who's face lights up in anticipation.

Ian slowly opens the envelope and looks down at the plane tickets.

“Australia!?!?!” He exclaims. “We're going to Australia!!!” He stops dancing and pulls Mickey even closer. “Oh my god!! Really?” He squeals.

 

“Yup. You and me in Australia for three weeks baby. A resort on the Gold Coast.”

“Oh my freaking god. I fucking love you. I expected a hotel in Chicago or close to even. But a beach? Me and you on a beach, alone, oh my god.” And Mickey laughs as their families turn to look at Ian who is bouncing around like a child who got what they wanted for Christmas.

Ian kisses Mickey hard and yells. “I'm going to Australia!!!” He exclaims and everyone smiles.

“Seriously?? Oh my god.” Bella jumps excitedly.

\--

Ian looks into Mickeys eyes, still obviously excited about his surprise. "Oh my god, Mickey. I can't believe you did this. I just...Fuck."

"I'm glad your vows weren't that wordy...I just...Fuck.." Mickey laughs.

"Fuck off Milkovich. You realize you are stuck with just me for three weeks right?" he says

"psh. You're stuck with me for life Gallagher. How do you like that? Huh?" he smiles brightly, and bites his lower lip.

"Life huh, sounds like a prison sentence." Ian jokes laughing.

"Really? You think life with me, compaires to prison? Shit...Atleast they feed you in prison..." He looks around

"Oh, I'll feed you something alright asshole." He says pretending to huff and cross his arms. and Mickey reaches out to tickle his husband who hunches over in laughter. "I love you." Ian giggles.

Mickey grabs his husband and pulls him closely.

"I would gladly spend double life with you Mick. No matter where it is. right here, in a jungle, I don't fucking care. As long as I fucking have you." He says kissing his husband.

"I married a sap. and don't you be gettin used to these romantic gestures. Aint happening." He says

"Oh bullshit. You love doing romantic shit for me Mick...It's okay, I wont tell your secret." Ian whispers.

"Whatever, I just like the sex that I get for doing them. It's amazing incentive, did you know, that when I do sweet shit for you, You do this thing, I don't even know what it is, but you twist different, and oh my fucking god. Fuck, Now I'm hard thinking about it." Mickey pulls Ian close so that he can feel it.

"Oh god, how long do we have to stay? Can't we like hide away until we leave. I need you. Like now." Ian pants into Mickey's ear.

  
"Oh god, Just go! I swear if I have to look at you two panting at eachother like that anymore, I'm gonna puke up all this good ass food. Come back down, when you're done, and we'll do presents." Iggy Yells.

and Ian and Mickey laugh, because Iggy was across the yard from them and everyone seemed to nod at the sentiment.

"Hey! Make it to the room! Don't think I don't know what you do when nobody's home." Svetlana yells. and they look at eachother and blush, because she was right, when nobody was home, it was like a free for all.

Mickey grabbed ians hand and litterally started running for the house. Fuck it, he had a husband to ride.

They got into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Gonna...Mmm...Fuck." Mickey panted in between rough kisses.

"Husband...mmmm...Husband..." Ian keeps saying while working on the buttons on Mickeys shirt. Stupid suits.

"God, keep saying that. Fuck how is that word so hot coming out of your mouth." Mickey says finally pulling his own shirt off, and watching Ian pull off his own.

"mmm Mickey. How is possible that your body looks that fucking sexy." he says pulling Mickeys pants down. "Fuck yeah, your so ready for me baby. Ready for me to take you, Oh god." He says dropping to his knees. Licking his lips and biting his bottom lip. He swirls his togue over the tip and pulls his husband into his mouth, and Moans.

"Fuck Ian...God, feels so good. Feels like the first time, Oh god. Yeah like that." He says and puts his hands in Ians hair pulling it back and back down, helping his husband move back and forth on his dick, and Ian works his mouth like never before, if that's even possible.

"ian..You...gotta...stop...I'm gonna...explode here..." Ian smiles and releases him.

  
"But you taste so good baby. Mmm." Ian says as he gets back on his feet.

"yeah, well. I want you...Pounding into me, Hard, so fucking hard." Mickey says.

"Well why didn;t you say so." and Ian roughly bends his husband over the bed. and lines himself up, and starts pounding into his husband.

"FUCK!"

"Oh shit Mick, Did I hurt you? I shoulda..." He starts

"Shut up, just keep going, I didn't need prep, I need you, fuck me, Harder!" Mickey pants.

"Its...Ah..so good...Our...Wedding Night...We should...Make...Love....Oh god, so tight, how are you....FUCK." Ian tries to get his point across but he cant as mickey is backing up over and over again.

"We can make love later, all day if you want, Just need to feel you, wreck me. Oh god. Pull out." He pants.

"What?"

"Pull out ian, and get on this fucking bed." Ian stops and they both groan, but he does as he's told and collpses on the bed as Mickey crawls up on top of him.

"Stay still okay?" Mickey says and Ian nods holding a breath in, as Mickey forcefully puts himself ontop of Ian's dick.

"Oh yes." Mickey says as he moves his body, watching his husband come undone, trying to hold in his own orgasm, he wants to watch Ian come apart. He moves faster, as he sees Ian's face, hes close, he doesn't even have to ask, he just knows.

"Stop holding it in Ian, Cum for me baby. I want to watch you, it's so fucking hot." He says and it seems to be all Ian needs, a few seconds later, he is cumming under him and it's fucking so beautiful, and Mickey can't hold it any longer, he just cant..

\--

"That was...We should get married everyday." Mickey says smiling as he tries to get his suit back on.

"That could be expensive Mick."Ian laughs.

"Worth it. We could just sell our bodies, we are some pretty hot ass individuals, ya know?" Mickey jokes.

"Oh yeah, then I'll have to cut someone's hand off, in fact, any body part that comes anywhere near my man, has to go." He says shrugging.

"You don't like when people touch me? Wow, never knew that about you?" Mickey smirks.

\--

"Well look who decided to come back. Its been like three hours." Lip says. "Can we get these presends opened, before they start groping eachother again."

Mickey just smirks and pulls Ian too him and grabs his ass. "Too late." he says.

\--

"The fuck is this?" Mickey asks tilting his head to the side and looking the large object over.

"The fuck knows, lady at the store said it was for...umm. damn i dont know. Coffee or something." Lip shrugs.

"Um I know coffee, that ain't coffee. Is it one of those girly coffee makers? Ian you should be into that right." He says smiling and getting smacked in the back of the head.

"Ow! Abuse! Shit, Guys if I don't return, from this honeymoon, this fucker drop kicked me into the ocean." Mickey says

"And You probably deserved it." Lana says. "Yevvy, Doesn't daddy deserve a swim in ocean." she says sweetly and the boy just giggles and laughs.

"Traitor. You're supposed to be on my side! I helped create you! Don't side with them, They're evil!" he says. Yev just giggles.

"Dive in the ocean." Ian says under his breath.

"You wanna die firecrotch?" He says.

"You wouldn't kill me....Look at this face...Why would you want to rid the world of this face." Ian laughs poking mickey in the side.

\--

Mickey sits back against one of the trees watching Ian and Yev run around. He turns his head to watch his sister who is bouncing her little one lightly and cooing at him, so he get up and walks over.

“Well hey there little one.” He says leaning down to kiss his nephew.

“Hey bro, how ya feeling?” Mandy asks as she hands her son to her brother.

“Best I've ever been. And you? How's it feel to have this little one, first baby that is both Milkovich and Gallagher.” He says looking into the baby's eyes.

“He's something isn't he. Best thing I ever did this one. You ever think about it?” She asks softly.

“What? More rugrats? Dunno, doin pretty great with the one I got.” He says shrugging.

“Oh yeah? Really because that look in your eyes right now is betraying you.” She says knowingly.

“Dunno what your talking about. Just got married, why would I want a screaming baby?”

“Keep telling yourself that. I know that look. That look got me pregnant.” She says

He laughs. “Doesn't matter. Not happening. No little gallaghers in my future.” He says

“And why not? A little red headed baby, sounds adorable as hell.” She says and he nods.

“He doesn't want one.” He says nodding toward his husband.

“Since when?” She asks.

“Fears I think.” She nods

“And what about a little Milkovich? Not up for that?” She asks

“I dunno. Just can't get past the little red headed freckled baby image I guess. Maybe someday.” He coos at the baby.

“Tell him that.” She says softly.

“Don’t think that's something I can really push mands.”

“Bullshit. He's scared. That's all. Having a baby doesn't guarantee it'll get sick someday. And if he or she did, they would have the best fathers in the world to help them handle it. Don't let his fear keep you from what you both really want. I could be wrong, but he has that look too.” She says lightly.

“Alright enough baby talk. Let me enjoy my wedding day, before we get all gooey over that shit.” She just nods and takes the baby back.

\--

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go. Wedding bliss. :). Next up, honeymoon!!! :)


	25. Honeymoon part one: new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey enjoy their honeymoon and make some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Got distracted, it happens a lot with me. ;)

Chapter 25: honeymoon part 1

Ian stared Ashe walked into the resort with Mickey close behind. Holy fuck. It was stunning, he could believe it. Mickeys had done all of this, for him. And it was breathtaking, he couldn't wait to get out to the beach they was literally right at his fingertips, three weeks here, nothing could get better than this, except that he had this place and Mickey all to himself the entire time, that was pure bliss and it hasn't even started yet. 

Mickey walks up to the desk to check in as Ian looks around. Fucking wow. “Milkovich-Gallagher, Mickey says and ians head snaps up. 

“Yes sir. Here's your key. Jessica will show you to your room. Have an amazing stay. And congratulations.” The man smiles at Mickey and Ian comes to join him. 

“Both our names?” He asks 

“Both of our honeymoon.” Mickey says smiling. 

“I kind of like how it sounded though. Never even thought about that.” 

“What? Changing names” Mickey asks. 

“Yeah. Sounds kind of cool.” And Mickey nods. 

“We could do it if you want. Ya know?” Mickey says. 

“We should.” Ian smiles. 

\--

 

“Dude. Ian come here.” Mickey yells from the balcony. 

“What? I want to go to the beach.” He says from the bathroom. 

“Just come here.” Mickey says staring out at a kangaroo sitting on the grass off to the side. He had read about it in the brochure, but fuck, that thing was beautiful. 

 

Ian wraps his arms around his husband and looks down. 

“Holy shit. That's amazing.” 

\--

Laying on the beach, was fantastic. Ian was enjoying the shit out of himself, he even laughed at the pretty girl who was blatantly hitting on Mickey. Usually that would piss him off, even if he knew Mickey wasn’t interested but right now Mickey had this panicked look on his face, like he didn't know how to react, and Ian was trying to hold in his laughter. He couldn't help it, especially since Mickey had already reached out and grabbed ians hand, and the girl hadn't even noticed yet. “So what brings you to this lovely beach.” She asks.

“Honeymoon.” Mickey says gritting through his teeth. 

“Oh yeah? Where's the wife then? She abandon you for the tourist attractions?” She asks. Ian contemplates just letting her make an ass of herself. 

“Right here.” He says holding up their hands. 

“Oh. Oooh. God I'm an ass. I'm so sorry,” her cheeks redden. “Wow. So didn't expect that. Sorry.” Ian laughs. 

“It's fine. I wasn't worried.” He smiles at her. 

“Sorry again. I'm kylia by the way. I should go leave you boys alone. God I'm embarrassed.” She starts to get up. 

“Kyles!!! Where have you been?” A brunette man places his arms around her. 

“Making an ass of myself. Can we go?” She says smiling. 

“What happened?” The man looks at the two boys laying on their chairs. 

“Nothing. Kylia is it? It's seriously fine. Funny story to tell the kid. No big deal.” Mickey says. 

“Oh god. You have a kid too? I'm mortified.” 

“Ky…what?” The man asks. 

“I took your advice, I told you I suck at flirting.” She says starting to walk away. 

“With a gay guy? Um sis…your gaydar sucks.” He laughs. 

 

She smacks him. 

 

“Stop laughing.” Mickey says.

“What? It was too cute.” He giggles.

“Really? Fuck You.” Mickey pouts. 

“Come on baby. Don't be so angry. She was a sweet girl, she was mortified. I feel kinda bad for her actually. Chill. It's not like she jumped on your lap.” Mickey just huffed. 

“Whatever.” 

\--

Mickey slides up next to Ian as he looks over at a bonfire down the beach. Looked like a party and he smiles as Ian watches.

“Wanna go over?” He asks Ian. 

“Nah, it's fine. Let's go back to the room.” Ian says. 

Mickey shakes his head. “You know, I would be insulted at how sad you just sounded about going back to the room to be alone with me if I didn't know you really, really want to go over to that party.” Mickey chuckles. 

“Sorry.” Ian says. Mickey doesn't say anything he just grabs his husbands hand. 

“Oh come on cranky. One hour of party and then I'm taking you somewhere to have my way with you. Don't care where.” He says flirty. 

“Mmm. That sounds perfect.” Ian says brightening up. 

\--

“Hey mick…isn't that the girl from today?” Ian asks looking over to a group of people who where laughing and talking. 

“Oh..yeah maybe. Leave the poor girl alone Ian.” Mickey warns. 

“Oh hush. She was nice.” He laughs a little

“You're an asshole.” Mick says walking the other way, to find a drink.

“Hey, kylia right?” He says to her waving.

“Oh god. Yeah hi.” She says shyly. 

“Who's this Ky?” A girl smiles brightly at him. 

“Um. This is Ian….um where's your husband?” Kylia asks. 

“Hmm, hiding somewhere near the bar I'm sure. Look, let me  
Buy you a drink. I kinda feel like an ass for today.” He says 

“Why do you feel like an ass? I'm the one that made an idiot out of myself.” He shakes his head as a response before speaking. 

“Not like we made it any easier. I really am sorry, I like seeing him squirm. Didn't mean for you to get embarrassed. Come on. One drink, promise not to hit on you.” He winks at her. 

“Yeah okay. This is my friend Jenna.” She says pointing at the girl. 

“Come on. Jenna…how do you feel about flirting with a gay guy?” He asks smiling brightly. 

\--

 

Mickey sat at a table with his husband and supposedly his new found friends chatting. After about twenty minutes finally kylia was no longer hiding her face from him. 

“Okay so I have to ask..what was with earlier? All embarrassed…never been rejected before?” Mickey asks. Getting a playful shove from his husband. 

“Sorry he's an asshole. Mickey! Don't ask her that.” Ian chastised him. 

“Umm. Not really. I don't…” She stammered. 

“She doesn't ever go for it. She waits for men to come to her, she's so fucking shy.” Jenna says. 

“Thanks a lot.” Kylia whispers. “Sorry again.” She says. 

“We back on that? Don't worry about it. I think I was just shocked. Usually I'm beating people off this one with a stick.” Mickey shrugs. 

“Oh whatever mick.” Ian rolls his eyes.

“I can see that. Red is deffinely fucking sexy. Too bad your sooo gay.” She says looking at Ian laughing. 

“So you really, never just walked up to a guy before and started flirting? Like for real?” Ian asks.

“No. I was in a relationship so long…and he kind of just came up to me one day.” She says

“When you were like 12. That douche bag. Ugh. Don't get me started.” Jenna huffs. 

Mickey laughs. “Childhood love huh? Best friends?” He asked

“Not really. Just started dating, well as much as kids can, and we just were I guess. Until he cheated.” She says sadly. “Guess he couldn't wait anymore. That's on me.” She says quietly. 

“Excuse me? He cheated on you and your making excuses for the asshole. I'll kick his ass for you. I haven't given a good ass beating in a while.” Mickey says smirking 

“Well that would be kind of difficult, considering he's back In the states.” She says laughing. 

“Right. I forgot. Offer still stands.” He shrugs and she laughs. 

\--

“So you want to what? Go crazy because your on vacation? Shit. Save that shit girl. Don't go fucking around with some random asshole on a beach.” Ian says. 

“Oh thanks a lot babe.” Mickey says. 

“You two are adorable ya know. How long have you been together?” Jenna asks. 

“Few years. Been friends for like 10 years now though.” Ian says.

“Wow. How'd you hold out that long. He's so…” Kylia trailed off. 

“Sexy? Don't I know it. I thought he was straight.” She giggles. 

\--

“Well ladies this was fun. But I was promised to be taken advantage of tonight. And I plan on cashing in on that.” Ian says after a few hours.

The girls laugh and smile. 

“Who could say no to an offer like that?” Mickey says smiling and the girls say goodbye and Ian grabs his husband to drag him off. 

\--

ian was throwing his clothes off as soon as the door clicked shut. “God I love you.” He says to Mickey kissing him hard and pulling him onto the floor with him.

“Bed is right there Ian.” Mickey says. 

“Fuck the bed. Want you to ride me, right here. Facing away.” Mickey looks at him for a minute and shrugs. 

“Okay then.” He says and Ian scoots close to the wall and Mickey does as he was told slowly placin himself down on his husband facing away. He rides for a minute when Ian weans his arms around him. Placing one hand on his pulsing cock and starts stroking. His other arm wrapped around Mickey tightly, and mickey leans back on his chest. Ian starts biting at the back of mickeys neck. “Ian..that feels good.” 

“Harder Mick. Oh yeah. Like that.” Ian pants out. Ian removes his hand from mickeys dick and wraps his other arm around Mickey, he sits up farther with himself still inside his husband and slowly moves Mickey until Mickey is on all fours, pounding into him hard and fast. Just about Mickey is about to cum, he pulls out of Mickey. 

“What..come on man. So close. Get back in there.” Mickey grunts and Ian flips him over roughly.  
“Shh. Patience.” He says and he slams back into him, looking into his eyes. 

“Fuck!” Mickey screams out. Ian lifts mickeys legs and continues to move in and out of him with force. “Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck!” Mickey screams one last time before Ian collapses on top of him. 

“Mmm. Love looking in your eyes when you cum mick. So sexy.” Ian purrs.

 

Mickey woke up wrapped up in ians arms. He had been married for three days. Why hasn't he just done this years ago. He and Ian hadn't left the hotel room for two days. Two magical days. They would today, he knew his husband wanted to see what Australia had to offer and he cousins really blame him. Why go all the way to Australia if your just gonna stay locked in a room the whole time. He could of done that at home. He got it, didn't mean he didn't still want to stay here like this for the next three weeks, or forever really. 

“Mmm. Morning.” Ian says looking up at him, looking completely blessed out. Just how Mickey likes him. 

“Go back to sleep. It's still early.” Ian nods. 

“Don't forget. We have to Skype yevvy today.” Ian says sleepily. 

“I know. Later. It's like 1am there right now. Tonight. We will.” Ian nods and wraps Mickey up closer to him, if that's even possible. 

And they fall back asleep. 

 

“Mick..can we do something today?” Ian asks as Mickey traps kisses down his stomach. 

“Right now? Want me to stop right now?” Mickey asks. 

“No. God no. I mean today. At some point.” He mumbles.

“Mmhmm. Taking you out in a bit.” Mickey says before licking his way down to his desired destination. 

“Really? Mmm…yeah later.” He hums as his husband wraps his mouth around him. 

“We can go now if you want.” Mickey says pulling his mouth off of ians throbbing and leaking Cock. 

“No. Don't stop.” He whines.

“Mkay.” Mickey chuckles and goes back to work. Closing his eyes as the room fills with moans that send a shiver down his spine. Sounds that only his husband could possibly make.

“Wait…dream world…and sea world…” Ian trails off. 

“Yes.” Mickey rolls his eyes as he watches Ian gleam. 

“God. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made!” Ian exclaims and smiles brightly.

“Damn right it was.” Mickey says laughing. 

\--

Ian sits in front of the computer that night, cross legged on the floor, dialing skype, waiting for his son to pick up. 

“Dad? Hey!” Yev says smiling. 

“Hey kid! You busy? Didn't mean to interrupt you.” He says 

“No no. Can't believe your calling. Where's dad?” He asks. 

“Around here somewhere sulking. I think he passed out on the couch. Here I'll show you.” He carries his laptop over to the couch to see Mickey almost asleep looking exhausted. 

“Hey dad. You look like hell.” Yev says.

“Thanks kid. Love you too. Your asshole father over here, dragged me a million places today. I think I'll just sit here for a few days.” Mickey says. 

Yev giggles. “Didn't drag him anywhere. Was his idea. Not my fault, he thought going to two freaking theme parks in a day was a good plan. Oh well. Got you some cool stuff kid. Wait until you see it.” Ian beams. 

“Can't wait. I miss you guys.” He says. 

“Miss you too bud. How's school?” Ian asks. 

“Good. Tims an asshole. Tried to steal my girl.” He says. 

“It's Tim now huh? And what girl?” Ian asks. 

“Not important. I saw her first, she's hot, and he can back off.” Ian laughs. 

“Well if there was ever a doubt. He's definitely your son!” He calls over his shoulder. 

“What? Sounds like good logic to me.” Mickey shrugs. 

 

“See, dad knows.” Yev says. And Ian shakes his head.  
“Talk to your friend yevvy. You guys have been friends for a long time. Don't throw that away over a hot chick.” Ian says. 

“But she's pretty. You guys don't have friends. Who needs em.” He says. 

“Hey! We have friends. Ian is very friendly. He has your aunt and Bella.” He says. 

“They're family. Don't count.” 

“See that. We have no friends.” Ian says pouting.

“Sure we do. Didn't you make friends with that flirty chick on the beach?” Mickey asks. 

“Sure.” 

“See kid: can't take him anywhere, everyone loves this goofball.” Mickey says. “Gotta have friends kid. Until you get married…it's all downhill from there.” He calls out. “Ow. Don't throw stuffed animals at me.” He says picking up the dolphin shaped creature. 

Yev laughs. 

“Yevvy, who you talk to?” Svetlana calls.

“Dads are on skype.” He says and they hear the door open before they see Lana lean down and look into the computer. 

“Hey boys. Yev go brush teeth, I talk to boys. Say goodnight.” 

“Night dads. Love you!!” He yells and they say it back as he walks down the hall. 

“How's honeymoon?” She asks smiling

“Good. Perfect. Wait until you see these pictures. I'm gonna hang them all over the house.” Ian says and Mickey groans. 

“Torturing angry boy? Good job. We miss you.” She says 

“Miss you too!” They say in unison and she laughs. 

“Okay goodnight. Have fun. Go out. Get drunk. Enjoy.” And she blows them a kiss before turning off the computer. 

\--

“Can't I just lay here for another three days before I have to go back out there?” Mickey asks. 

“No. There's a thing down by the pool tonight.” He pouts. 

“Oh fine. But when we get home, your doing all the work tonight. I'm gonna lay still while you ride me. Got it?” Mickey says and Ian laughs. 

“Sure babe. Anything you want.” Ian says. 

\--

“Ian!” Jenna calls. 

“See. Mr.popular.” Mickey says laughing. 

“What can I say. The ladies love me. Almost as much as they love you.” He says laughing. 

They walk up to a group of people. “Where's the other one?” Mickey asks. 

“She's pouting. Douchebag called this morning. She has officially went into grumpy mode.” She says. 

“I could still send someone after him. I got connections.” Mickey says. 

“You in the mob?” She asks joking. 

“Worse. I'm a Milkovich.” He says shrugging and she laughs. 

“He thinks that that's a thing. Only makes since if your from Chicago.” Ian explains. 

“Chicago huh? I think that's where that prick is from actually. We're from Kankakee, Illinois. Ever heard of it?” She says. 

“Small town right?” Ian asks. She nods. 

“Can't believe you guys are from Chicago. I dated a guy from there once. Don't remember his name though. Real asshole. Anyway. What are you guys up to?” She asks. 

“This one wanted to leave to hotel room. What the fuck for, I'll never know.” She laughs.

“I know right. If I had a sexy husband, I wouldn't leave the room,  
Ever.” She laughs. 

Mickey just looks at Ian triumphantly. 

\--

“Hey Jens. Who's your friend.” A man saunters up giving Ian the once over. Mickey is at the bar getting drinks. 

“This is Ian. Ian this is Quintin. Q. Don't look at him like that. Red is taken.” She says slapping the man on the arm. 

“Too bad.” The man shrugs still eyeing him. 

“How is she?” Jenna asks. 

“Pissed off and drunk. She's at the bar. I'm heading back over to make sure the douche talking to her doesn't try anything. If she's not gonna let me stick a crow bar down that bitch David's ass, she could atleast let me have at that fucker.” He says and Jenna turns and laughs. 

“Ian what do you think?” She nods towards the bar. And laughs seeing Kylia sitting next to Mickey. But there's another guy behind her flirting. 

“Depends. The asshole behind her, you might be able to take him, however…the other one…wouldn't mess with that one if I were you.” He says laughing. 

“And why not? He doesn't look that tough.” And Jenna smiles 

“Only one way to find out.” She says giggling.

Ian reaches out an arm to stop him. Which had less than the desired affect because mickeys eyes snap up and Ian retracts his arm. 

“Oops. I wouldn't pick a fight with him. He's been itching for a fight.” Ian says eyeing his husband and smiles at him as if to say, it's cool. Calm down and Mickey nods.

“You know him?” Quinten asks. 

“Yeah. That's my husband.” He says. 

“Oh..seriously? Damn didn't get that vibe off him. Totally thought he was gonna take advantage of my girl. Sorry.” He says. 

“No worries.” Ian says as Mickey and Kylia start to make their way over, but suddenly Mickey stops and turns back to the guy that was previously behind Kylia, who has now grabbed her arm. And of course, Mickey reaches back and decks the guy. 

“Damn.” Jenna says and starts to laugh as Kylia jumps. 

\--

Mickey grits his teeth. “Touch her again…go ahead, I fucking dare you.” Mickey smiles brightly because that felt fucking good. He punches him again for good measure. 

“Mickey…Come on. Walk away…” He hears ians soothing voice. Mickey nods and starts to walk away. 

“Fags.” He hears from the ground. This time it isn't Mickey that throws the punch, it's Ian. And Jenna swings her leg back and kicks him in the groin. 

“We should get out of here guys.” Kylia says and they take off, grabbing a few of their friends. 

\--  
Kylia is hunched over laughing as she collapses on the couch. “That was awesome.” She says. 

“She's amused easily huh?” Mickey states. 

“We don't see a whole lot of that. Hey ky. These boys are from Chicago. How cool is that?” Jenna says sitting on the lap of one of the guy friends she brought. 

“What's so cool about that?” The guys asks shrugging. 

“Because it's close to us. Hush. Just sit and be pretty.” She says smiling. And Ian laughs. 

“That was pretty sweet. Thanks for havin her back.” Quinten motions to Kylia. 

“Yeah man. Really cool.” The other guy says who looks over at Kylia and Ian swears the guy is completely into her. He wonders if he's a random guy or someone they know. 

“No big. I really wanted to hit something.” He shrugs. “And it felt really fucking good.” Mickey says. 

“I bet it did. Haven't seen you punch anyone out in a while babe.” Ian says from the kitchen. “It was hot.” And he laughs. 

“Oh yeah? Let me go back down there then.” He says smiling. 

“Nope. Don't wanna get kicked out. I like this hotel. It's fancy.” Ian says sliding in next to his husband and handing him a beer. 

“Better be. Expensive is what it is.” Mickey retorts. 

“I officially love you two.” 

“So Ky.. What's this douche bags name anyway? Jenna mentioned he was from Chicago. North or south?” Ian asks. 

“Um. North I think. It's David jinx.” She says and Mickey coughs. 

“You were with that pussy?” He exclaims. “And I thought you had good taste.” He says motioning to himself. 

“You..you know him?” She squeaks out. 

“How do you know some northsider mick?” Ian asks 

“Mmm. He thought he was badass and tried to run with iggs and the boys a while back.” He shrugs. “He's a pussy.” He says. Kylia laughs. 

“His thug period. I remember that.” Jenna says. “He is a pussy. Didn't they like beat the shit out of him?” She asks and Mickey shrugs. 

“Someone might have gotten tired of his mouth. And that someone might have been stressed out about some shit and popped him in his mouth. Maybe.” Mickey says and Ian laughs. 

“Mickey….” 

“What?! I didn't say it was me.” Mickey says and they all laugh. “Look kid. You can do better than that pussy. Next time that little bitch bothers you, just tell him the Mickey Milkovich says to back the fuck off. Or I could just send the boys over now.” He says.

“No..no. It's fine. Thanks though. You don't even know me, and you guys are so nice. Thank you.”

“You sure? I can have iggs go over and say he's your man. Im sure tinker bell wouldn't mind.” 

“Tinker bell?” She asks. 

“Bella, my friend who is dating his brother. He calls her tinker bell” Ian laughs. 

“That's cute. No it's fine. I'm fine. But thank you.” Mickey nods and earns a kiss on his temple from Ian. 

“What's that for?” 

“For being nice. I know how hard that is for you.” And Mickey smiles. 

“Oh fuck you.” 

“With pleasure my love.” Ian smiles brightly. 

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all.


	26. Talk about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More honeymoon fun. And a little talk.

Chapter 26:

“Holy shit. We are not doing this.” Ian says shaking his head. 

“Come on. It was your idea.” 

“You don't even like flying, and we're going skydiving. I changed my mind. Let's go back to the hotel. I'll fuck you, rough and hard.” Ian says causing a couple close by to make a noise of discust. “Oh fuck off. I didn't say I'd do it right here. Jesus.” Ian snapped at them. 

“Woah cujo, calm down. You scared? Come on. Let's do this shit.” He says smiling at his husband. And they did.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Ian breaths out when their walking down the beach. “That was amazing.

“Fucking told you. You’re an adrenaline junkie. You love that shit. Don't know why you were so freaked out. Me. I get. But you?” Mickey says laughing. 

“Oh bite me. It was terrifying. But oh my god. So good. So. So. Good.” Ian smiles breathlessly. 

“That get you turned on firecrotch? All hot and bothered now?” He asks and Ian smiles brightly. 

 

Ian runs down the beach, and Mickey watches, he loves watching his husband run. Especially when he has no shirt on. “Damn look at him go.” Jenna laughs and sits down beside him. 

“Hey.” He nods. “Enjoying Aussie life?” He asks. 

“Fuck yeah. Why ever leave? His place is amazing.” She says. 

“Shit I know. If I didn't have a son at home. I think I'd just stay.” He says laughing. 

“Sure the fuck beats home doesn't it?” She says lounging back. 

“Yes. It does. Where's mopey girl?” He asks. 

“Oh she's down the beach. Giddy as a school girl. The ex, or dickbreath as I like to call him, is all scared now, called, begging her to not have him killed or some shit. Said he'd leave her alone, as long as her boyfriend didn't come after him. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?” She quirked an eyebrow. 

Mickey tilted his head. “Actually no. I wouldn't. But I wouldn't be surprised if I certain sexy red-head let it slip to one of his siblings or mine. He's a sucker for helping out a friend. Can't help himself. Wonder who they sent though. Gonna have to make a call.” He says smiling. 

“Well tell him thanks. She acted all mad for like a second and she's been glowing all day.” He nods

“I'll make sure he gets properly thanked.” He winks. 

“Oh god. You two are too much.” She laughs as Ian comes back into view plopping down on the sand. 

“Hey babe.” Ian says kissing Mickey.

“So who'd you call?” Mickey asks. 

“What?” 

“Who did you ‘accidentally let it slip to, that your new friend needed a favor?” Mickey asks. 

“Oh. That.” Ian smiles. 

“Ian…” He says. 

“Oh fine. Might have asked my sweet baby brother for a favor.” She smiles. 

“Oh god. You sent Carl? Why?” Mickey shakes his head. 

“He didn't go alone, and he's close to her age right? It's believable.” Mickey shakes his head. 

“Oh god. Who did he bring Ian?” Mickey asks amused. 

“The Milkovich trio, of course.” Ian laughs. 

“I bet he shit his pants.” Jenna laughs manically. 

Just then Kylia bounds down in the sand. “You two beautiful human beings. I love you.” She says hugging Ian and Mickey. 

“I had nothing to do with this. Not that I wouldn't have, but this one…” He points to his husband. “He just can't help himself.” She giggles. 

“It was so funny. I don't even know who you sent over there but it scared the hell out of him. My fake boyfriend whoever the fuck that is, must be pretty badass.” She says. 

“He sure thinks so. I can't believe you sent Carl.” In just shrugs. 

“He was all for it. You know Carl. He loves that kind of shit and he was bored.” Ian shrugs. 

“I don't doubt that.” Mickey laughs. 

\-- 

"Finally Alone." Ian says whispering in Mickey's ear as they sit out on the balcony of their hotel room. 

"Thought you liked hanging out with them?" Mickey asks. 

"Oh I do. Love them, Their sweet, but me and you like this, I miss this. We don't get to do this enought, just me and you. There was a time when that's all it was, even though we were idiots and could have been so much more, for way longer, I still miss us, just being us." Ian says smiling. 

"Yeah, Me too." Mickey says scooting closer to his husband staring out at the sky. 

"You did good. This honeymoon is perfect. I don't know how you pulled it off, but It's perfect." Ian says smiling. 

"Can I ask you something...and you not get mad." mickey says. 

"Of course. What?" Ian says kissing Mickey's neck. 

"I want to have a honest conversation about the future." Mickey says closing his eyes. 

"And why would I be mad Mick?" Ian asks

"Because I want you to honestly talk to me about the kid thing." Mickey says surprising himself a little. 

"What? I thought we did that?" 

"No. You made your point, and I understand it. I just, Nevermind, it's stupid." Mickey shakes his head. 

"What's stupid? That I don't want to have babies with my DNA? I thought you didn't even want kids?" Ian says getting defensive. 

"NO. not that. I'm being stupid, it's just a stupid thought I had, at the wedding looking at my nephew. Mandy called it baby fever or some shit. It's stupid. I'm sorry." Mickey says going to get up. 

"Hey..Mick...Come back here..." But Mickey keeps walking back into the bedroom and sits on the bed, feeling like an asshole. "Come on. Talk to me Mick. What is it?" Ian says sitting next to him. 

"Like i said, it's stupid. I guess I just wanted to talk about it. Your reasons. I just...when I picture babies with you...they don't all have my face is all. They aren't all Milkoviches, they...I told you it was stupid." He says sighing. 

"It's not. I get it. but I cant, I thought you didn't want anymore? Atleast not now. We had the conversation, I thought that was it. How long have you been thinking about it?" Ian asks. 

"Dunno, it's not constant, I'm not ready, i don't think, I just, when I picture us, with more kids, atleast one of them, has those stupid freckles, and that adorable red hair, and your eyes. I just...Is it just the bi-polar thing? Is there another reason?" Mickey asks. 

"Just the bi-polar thing? That's a big thing mick? After seeing me, what I go through, why would you want to take a chance on that? A chance that our child would have to suffer like that." Mickey shruggs

"But it's different, that child would have you, not freaking Monica. I'm not saying your argument isn't valid or that it isn't something to consider or research, I'm just saying, you are an amazing father, and I want to give you that, I just, feel like you're letting your fear beat you down. and it's not guarenteed that our baby would have Bi-polar disorder, you have five siblings, and none of them have it. I'm not saying to give in, and go for it, I just want the option to discuss this." 

"Okay...You want to talk about it. Let's talk about what would happen, if we had a baby, and they got sick like I did." He says. 

"we would deal with it, we would know the signs, they would grow up knowing what it is, because you have it, we would all know what to look for, all of us."

"And we would, we would be looking for it everyday Mickey. What is that going to do to a child? To always be afraid there's something wrong. Always thinking, what if I turn out like him, like my dad, Is it not bad enough that any children we have are already going to be dealing with what we are?" 

"What we are? You mean gay. Yev seems to handle it pretty well." Ian nods. 

"I know, I just, I worry about all of it. There are so many things that run in my family, I mean look at frank and monica, that's what I come from." He says sadly. 

"And look at you. Look at all of you. and me and my family, we come from fucking Terry for fucks sake, we are nothing like him, despite him and you and your siblings are nothing like frank and monica, or even Clayton, in your case. and we were raised by a bunch of assholes, and we did alright, imagine if we actually grew up in a loving home." Mickey says. 

"Yeah i guess. But don't you want more kids like Yev? He's perfect." He says. 

"Yeah he is, and sure, maybe, I might like one of my own, planned and shit unlike the shitshow that created my son. and if someday I want a baby so bad, and you aren't an option, I know that me being the biological father is still an option, I know that. but I'm not there yet, I just want...I feel like an asshole because your fears are real ones, I hate that you're afraid Ian." He says. 

"I know. I just...It scares the hell out of me. Shit being a parent scares me everyday, even with yev, It wasn't a concious decision to be his dad, I just wanted to be his friend, and then one day, those eyes, those eyes that he got from you look up at me and I'm his dad too, and it was amazing, and I felt like i couldn't breathe, because I was responsible for him, just as much as you are, because when a child looks at you like that, Oh god, it just did something to me. But it wasnt something I sat down and decided, I just, always figured, I wouldn't have that, or this really because of everything, not just being gay, but being who i was, and especially after I got sick." Ian says laying down, and pulling his husband into his arms. 

"Yeah. I'm not asking you to throw it all down and go out and get a serrogate when we get home ian, I just want it to be an option. Not a fuck no, but a maybe someday." He says. 

"And if that someday never comes, If I'm not ever willing to give you that. What then?" Ian asks. 

"Then we move on. we decide what to do next, we have another adorable me running around, or we adopt, or we get a donor, or we decide that yev is enough and we don't have anymore, those are all options. But I want You being the father to be an option too, I want to have all of those options to chose from, I jsut want you to think about it." Mickey says. 

"Okay so, If I agree to that. if I agree that I won't shut it down, if the time comes and I do all this research and I still decide that I can't do it, is that going to be okay? is that going to break us?" Ian asks. 

"God no. Never. I married your ass, You aint gettin away from me now gallagher. You are mine." and Ian smiles. 

"Okay then. I promise I won't shut it down yet. But I'm still not on board with it. I don't think I ever will be, but I will give it more thought, for you." 

"That's all I'm asking." Mickey says smiling, knowing maybe Ian never will beable to get past that, but he still feels better about it anyway. Thoughts of babies leaving his mind, and focusing on his husband. "Now this is a honeymoon, no more baby talk, time to focus on you're husband now." Mickey says looking at his husband and moving to be on top of him. 

 

"You started the conversation , now you're the one being neglected?" Ian asks. 

"Mmhmm. Come on, worship me." Mickey laughs and Ian shakes his head. 

"Sometimes..." He says flipping his husband over. "I dont know.." He kisses his neck and bites at his ear lobe. "Why.." He trails his tongue down his neck and reaches for Mickeys shirt. "I put up with you." He says pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. and looks at his husband. "Now I remember. Damn, Still sexy as hell." and Mickey chuckles. 

"that's better, Keep going." Mickey smirks. 

Ian unbuttons Mickey's jeans. "You are demanding tonight." Ian says biting at Mickey's collar. and Mickey lifts himself to allow himself to be completly undressed. 

"and you my husband, still have all of your clothes on. That my love, is against Honeymoon etiquite." He gives Ian a sneaky smile. 

"Oh well, we can't have that. Have to follow the rules of honeymooning huh?" He says and pulls his own shirt off. 

"Mmhmm, yeah, that's a little better, let me help you." Mickey reaches out but Ian shakes his head. 

"Nope. Just watch. I want you to watch." He says standing up and facing his husband who's eyes are filled with fire, as Ian slowly and deliberately undresses himself. After he is completly naked, ian runs his own hands back up his body, watching Mickey's eyes, and there it is, that intense stare. "I love when you look at me like that, pure passion and sex in them like that. It's electrifying." He says. 

Mickey leans up and grabs ian and pulls him on top of him. "Get a closer look then." He says. Ian laughs lightly and pulls mickey in for a kiss. Mickey darts out his tongue begging for ian to open his mouth, and Ian complies, Mickey runs his tongue over ians lips before he darts it in, moaning into it. pulling back and lightly biting Ian's lower lip. 

Ian reaches his hand down to grab his husbands cock, and starts lightly stroking it as they make out. "Mmm" Mickey moans. Ian leans back and stares at his husband and he licks his lips. Kissing down mickeys chest, moving his hands up to intertwine their hands together. Having at the hand that both had wedding bands on them. He smiles, as he continues his path down, placing his lips around his husbands dick, licking and sucking and releasing one of mickeys hands so that he can bring one to his husbands ass. Perfect ass. He trails his fingers down and traces it around the hole, reaching over to find the lube, not looking up or detaching himself from his husband. Mickey opens the bottle for him and squirts the liquid into the fingers and Ian humms in thanks. Bringing his fingers back down to enter his man, working his way to two fingers, fucking Mickey with them, and sucking and licking at the same time. Bringing him to his edge, closer and closer. 

“Ian…mmmm. God…yeah, right there.” Mickey moans out, coming undone. Ian keeps going until Mickey is shaking under him, thrusting into his mouth, and it feels so fucking good. When Mickey releases himself, Ian looks up at him as he swallows him down. 

\--

“How's that for worship?” Ian asks chuckling wrapping his arms around Mickey, his erection grazing mickeys ass. 

“Amazing.” Mickey mumbles as Ian rocks his hips lightly, not entering him yet, just rubbing lightly. “Mmm.” 

“Ready for more?” Ian asks. Mickey grabs ians hand and brings it down to his groin, for him to feel the growing erection. 

“What do you think?” Mickey says. 

“I think you need a minute. A little more of this,” he says, rocking. His hips more and biting down on his neck enough to leave a mark. He starts sucking. 

“Well I ain't complaining, that's for sure.” He says rocking back a little. 

Ian adjusts his body a little so that his next movement is lined up perfectly with Mickey. He thrusts again, the tip entering Mickey and he pulls back. 

“Tease.” Mickey pants. 

“You like it.” Ian says doing it again, going a little further in this time and pulling back. He does this again a few times before Mickey groans in frusteration. Ian then enters him and bottoms out, moaning deeply himself. 

He moves faster, pulling out every sound that he can possibly can from himself and Mickey, wrapping his arms around his husband and hitting his prostate over and over, feeling himself edge closer to pure bliss. “Oh Mickey. You feel so good, always so perfect for me. So tight, clenching, around me. Oh god. I'm going to cum baby. Are you ready for me?” Mickey nods unable to speak, so close himself.   
\--

mickey wakes up a few hours later and turns to look at Ian who is completely out, he kisses his temple and snuggles closer to him. 

“I love you.” He whispers. Ian moves slightly but doesn't wake up. And Mickey smiles falling back asleep.


	27. Facebook shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facebook shenanigans and surfing lessons.

Chapter 27:

"God what a fucking prick," Kylia says falling down on her own bed. Her brother, james looks up from the table and rolls his eyes.

"What now? I thought those friends of yours scared fuckhead off?" He says

"Oh yeah, now he's resorted to posting shit on facebook. With his new girlfriend, his hot, girlfriend, I mean look at her. No wonder he...."

"Don't you fuckin finish that sentence Ky, He's an asshole. Stop it with this, You are in Australia, a vacation your amazing brother and Best friend went halves on by the way to get you here. Fuck that asshole. Come on, go out, Jenna is already on the beach, go have fun, I'm sure you're gay boys will be out there." She shakes her head.

"I don't want to bother them. They're on their honeymoon. They don't need my depressing shit." she says.

"Oh hush. If they didn't like you, they wouldn't have helped you out. You found friends, somehow from close to back home, so go have fun. I have work to do." He says looking back down at his computer.

"How about you go have some fun big brother. You've been holed up in this room for days." He shrugs.

"I'm not here for fun remember, I'm here for work."

\----

Kylia makes her way down to the beach and laughs when she finds her best friend. Jenna and Ian are on the sand dancing to something, While mickey shakes his head and laughs at them.

"Yo kid, Save me!" Mickey hollars, spotting her.

"What are they doing?"

"Ian made the mistake of telling jenna that he used to be a dancer, he's trying to teach her how to shake her hips or some shit. Its disturbing." he says laughing.

"Dancer? what kind?"

"Like in booty shorts and shit. It wasn't for long. He was...different then. " He seems to stop himself from saying whatever he has to say.

"Oh...Okay. I guess I can see it. He's pretty hot." He smiles at her.

"Yes, my husband is sexy as hell. You been freaking out about fuckhead all day?" he asks.

"No...." She says looking away

"The fuck ever. I know I don't know you well kid, but you are transparent as hell." she huffs at him.

"Hush. you don't understand, look at you...You have everything." She says.

"Sure, now. After pining for my best friend for six years and being in the closet most of my life in one way or another. yeah, I think after all of that shit, ive paid my dues. growin up where I grew up aint easy ya know. Could of ended up in prison, probably would have if it wasnt for red over there. He would have kicked my ass if I wouldn't have stopped my stupid shit."

"and you found this amazing thing. I'm sorry my bullshit is ruining your day." She says sadly.

"Oh dont even. We all have our shit. I happened to be born a southside thug, with a homophobic father, That one over there, Mr.sunshine himself had a pretty shitty start too. Shitty ass parents, his siblings are cool though, You should meet them, those gallaghers, kinda make you believe in shit somehow. I don't even know. So what, you have a douchebag ex, who's scum, life goes on, It aint over yet, you're what 20, maybe 21...You got time." She nods sadly. "Besides I have a feeling, you're ex isnt doing as great as he's making it look. Those facebook posts might have been provoked."

"What do you mean?"

"Have a feeling, someone has been facebook stalking, you're fake boyfriend. Just a hunch." She tilts her head and Mickey shrugs.

"Don't look at me, I don't even have a fucking facebook. and if I do, I'm sure Ian set it up. Here let me show you. Ian!! Show girlie here your phone." Mickey calls out and Ian looks up and bounds over, him and jenna laughing, seemingly amused. "He's having way too much fun, fucking with your ex." He laughs.

"Oh my god, yeah he's so seeing this shit. Look at his latest post." jenna laughs showing Ian her phone.

"oh thats too good." He laughs and kylia leans over to read.

David Jinx: eight years and nothing....Are you kidding me???

Her eyes widen. "What the fuck was that for? How is that funny?"

"Wait for it." Mickey says as Ian pulls out his phone and shows her a different Facebook.

  
Carl Gallagher...

"What is this..."

"Here, start from down here."

Carl Gallagher is in a relationship.

Carl Gallagher: My baby is enjoying her trip to Australia, Hurry home Ky. xoxo

  
"What the...." She says looking over at Ian who is cackling.

"How did you get him to do that. Isn't that gonna fuck up his game?" and Mickey laughs.

"Carl isn't posting that shit. Ian is."

"Wha?"

"Dont look at me like that. Carl knows. He gave me the password. Told me to post some hot pictures of you on his wall." Ian shrugs.

"Oh god." She puts her head in her hands.

"Don't be a spoil sport. this shit is funny as hell. that idiot even texted me, asking how dare I let you date a common thug like Carl Gallagher."

"He did what? oh fucking great."

"oh wait...Kylia, we need to get a picture. Come on, let us have fun...Please." Ian begs laughing.

"oh whatever, lets have fun." She says.

\----

"Um carl...What the fuck is going on with your facebook. It's blowing up." Debbie asks her brother at dinner.

"Oh yeah, ive been meaning to look at that. Give me your phone." He says and she does. Carl laughs.

"Damn. Girl's kinda hot."

"You mean your girlfriend? Who is somehow in a bunch of pictures with our brother? What the.." She says

"Just doing a favor for Ian. girls ex is a douchebag." and he smiles.

Then goes upstairs to grab the computer.

\---

"Oh no." Ian says laughing

"What?" Mickey says.

"Um, I think carl just took back over his facebook. I didn't post that." He says and mickey looks over.

Carl Gallagher: Look at that ass. Baby hurry home, so I can burry myself in it. -Kylia Montgomery

  
"Did he just tag her in that shit?" Mickey asks

"Oh yeah he did. I should put this down. Am I driving you crazy?" Ian asks smiling.

"Nah, you acting like a teenage girl kind of amuses me. Besides, it seemed to cheer her up a little.”

\--

Kylia M: umm Ian what did you just post??

Carl G: not Ian. ;)

Kylia M: oh god.

  
“Surfing?” Ian asks

“Fuck yes. We are all going.” Jenna says.

“Why? I'm gonna drown.” Kylia says  
“You are not. Stop Facebook stalking your ex.” Jenna says

“First of all, you started this shit, and I'm not. I'm telling Carl to stop tagging me in shit.” She says.

“He still at it?” Mickey asks.

“Yeah. Your brother is a vulgar little fuck.” Jenna says laughing.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Ian says.

“Don't be. It's childish, but I feel better. Thanks guys. Screw it, let's get surfing lessons.” She says.

\--

"Oh my god...That was horrible. Mickey, are you okay?" Kylia says and Mickey grunts.

"I'm fine." He grunts.

"Oh babe. Come on, let's get some ice on that ankle.” Ian wraps his arm around his husband.

“Dude, that face plant, was epic. Recorded the whole thing.” Jenna says.

“Oh fuck off.”

“Alright tumbles, just chill.”

\--

“How are you feelin?” Ian asks crawling up on the bed.

“I'm good. Won't be able to do any crazy sports for a few days.” He says. And Ian smiles.

“Lucky I already had other plans for us then.” Ian says.

“No antiquing or some shit. My ankle..” Mickey feins a sharp pain. Ian giggles.

“No…you can stop faking it now. I know it doesn't hurt that bad. I was thinking more about some massages in the spa, and some alone time.”

“I think I could go for that.” Mickey smiles.

“I thought so.”   
David J: really low Ky. Not fucking cool.

Kylia M: what are you going on about?

David J: you want to flaunt your slut shit all over the Internet, be my guest, don't involve me in it, and tell your man to back the fuck off. He's just using you because you put out.

Kylia M: my relationship is none of your business. And I don't know what your talking about.

David J: just tell him to back off.

Kylia rolls her eyes and takes a peak at Carl's status. And smiles.

  
Carl Gallagher: sometimes it takes a better man to pick up what some are stupid enough to let go of. Huh? – David Jinx

 

Kylia M: laying it on thick over there huh?

Carl G: I like watching that twerp squirm. Why did you date that loser?

Kylia M: stupid and young. Thanks for helping. You don't have to anymore you know? I'm good. He's a douche.

Carl G: ain't that the truth. No worries girl, any friend of my big brothers and his lover, friend for life over here. Gallaghers take care of their own. We got your back.

Kylia M: thanks. No more vulgar sex shit on my Facebook though, yeah?

Carl G: alright. I'll try to behave. I'll save the vulgar talk for in person

Kylia M: excuse me?

Carl G: I meant, to him. See him around. The pussy. But if you want me to talk sex to ya, I'm down.

Kylia M: oh no. No thanks. I'm…not like that

Carl G: Virgin thing true then?

Kylia M: well you're forward aren't you?

Carl G: yeah. I speak my mind. Asshat mentioned it, said I should give it up because you don't put out, ever. Who would put out for him, grotesque little shit.

  
Kylia laughed at that.

Kylia M: yeah. I gotta go. Gonna check and see if mickeys okay

Carl G: Mickey? What happened to Mickey?

Kylia M: I'll send you the video. Don't tell him though. He'll kill me.

Carl G: holy fuck. Never would of guessed that, awesome though. Not even Terry Milkovich can take out Mickey, but get him near the water and bam!

Kylia M: don't tell him!

Carl G: okay okay. Geez woman. Haven't even met you yet and your telling me what to do.

\--

“Oh fuck. Yeah. Keep doing that.” Mickey moans and Ian works his hands up mickeys body slowly. Ian sucks in a little and reaches down for the ice bucket on the floor placing the piece of ice in his mouth and runs his mouth and the ice cube up mickeys body.

  
“So cold…and so hot. God Ian. How do you come up with this shit.”

“You ain't seen nothing yet babe. We have our whole lives to let the creativity in my mind free. You just wait. I plan on watching you moan for a great majority of that time.”

“Oh yeah? What else you got firecrotch?” Mickey says as Ian smirks as he licks the rest of he melted cube up and crawls up to meet mickeys mouth with his own.

Ian snakes his hands into mickeys hair pulling at it lightly kissing him deeply. Mickey wraps his arms around Ian pulling him even closer bringing one leg up around ians waist Ian collapses against him.

“Somebody's eager today.” Ian smirks as Mickey growls at him. And Ian chuckles a little. Ian licks his lips and wraps his arms around Mickey kissing him slowly, and smirking when Mickey growls again.

“Your doing this shit on purpose. Stop teasing. Asshole.”

“When have I ever let you down? Ever built you up and not made it worth it?” Ian asks slowly moving his body so that he lightly grazes mickeys erection, who tilts his head Back and let's put a low moan. “Answer me. Have….” Ian bites down lightly at the bottom of mickeys stomach, running his tongue across the space. “I ever…” Ian runs his hands down mickeys legs moving down to bite at his thighs. “Got you all hot, like this…” He smiles as Mickey moans again as he runs his tongue up and down mickeys shaft. “And not …” He takes his hands and spreads mickeys legs open for him, living himself up at the same time. “Given it to you…” He slams into his husband. “Good?” He completely bottoms out and stops, stilling himself. “Huh?”

“Mm, come on. Of course not. Don't start now.. Come on Gallagher. Move.”

“I thought we decided on Milkovich-Gallagher?”

“Alright. Fine. Move, come on man.” Ian moves just a bit and Mickey glares at him.

“How do you want it?” Ian gleams at him. “Slow?” Ian moves lightly, slowly and he himself groans. “How about fast?” He moves faster until he's almost at full speed and Mickey screams out. “How about like this?” He rolls his hips in a circular motion. “Hard?” He slams into him again. “How about….?” And Ian pulls out completely and swiftly enters him again.

“Oh god!” All of it. Do all of it again. Fuck!” Mickey screams out and Ian smiles and works his way through his options again thinking it over. He wraps his arms around mickeys legs and brings them up and settles on fast for a while. “Oh…fuck man….do the…the…rolling…fuck…the…oh damn, yeah…like that…oh…oh…holy…shiiiiit.” Mickey screams out.

“Yeah, Mickey, yeah. Feel so good. Sound so good. Keep screaming like that, I'm so close. Are you close baby?” Ian pants.

“Close?” Mickey quirks his eyebrow. And then Cums all over ians chest. “You could say that.” Ian laughs a little, while still moving inside Mickey.

“Want…me..to..oh fuck.” Ian pants harder.

“No…keep going, still feels good. So so good.” Mickey says.

  
“Oh…god….so…” Ian stills suddenly and pulls out quickly cumming wildly.

“Oh fucking damn.” Mickey smiles.

“Don't ever doubt me. I would never leave you hanging.”

“Mmhmm. I know.” Mickey starts to get up. “I think we need a fucking shower. We're a mess.”   
Mickey wraps his arms around Ian from behind, as the water cascades down his husbands back. “You look sexy like that.” He runs his hands up ians back softly massaging his shoulders.

“Thought we were getting clean?” Ian mumbles.

“We're in the shower. We can just rinse it off.” Mickey laughs runing his hand down to ians ass. “Unless you want me to stop. I can stop.” Ian shakes his head.

Mickey enters his finger in and waits for the deep moan he knows is coming. “Yeah that’s it Ian. I love hearing you.”

“Mhm. In me…now.” Ian moans out.

“Well, I'm nothing if not compliant.” Mickey says as he puts his hand on ians lower back to bend him over and Ian braces himself against the shower wall.

Mickey slowly enters his husband, and savoring every moan he drags out of him. He moves in and out biting his bottom lip trying to stop his own moans from escaping. Not yet.

“Back up to the wall mick.” Mickey moans and takes a step back, limping just a little, his ankle still sore. He moans out as Ian backs up onto him, faster.

“God, I love when you do that!” Mickey screams out.

“Best honeymoon in the history of honeymoons.” Ian cries out.

 

Jenna bounces into Kylia’s room waving at James and his co-worker parker who are sitting at the table typing away.

“You boys ever gonna get out? Your in Australia. For fucks sakes. You've been in this room for two weeks.” The boys look at eachother and shrug

“Oh god. Are you two fuckin?” She asks and parker coughs and starts laughing.

“Me? Fucking James? Nah. I'm not into dick.” He shrugs.

“Ah. Well then what the fuck was that look for? Come on guys. Come out with us tonight. We are celebrating.”

“Celebrating what?”

“Ian and Mickey have been married for a week. We're getting fucked up!” She says excitedly. “Speaking of, where's Ky.”

  
“Probably sexting her new boy toy, whoever he is.” Parker shrugs and James smacks him.

“Don't talk about my sister like that dude.”

“What? She's on that phone constantly.”

“Oh no. Oh no.” She says jumping up and racing out the door. “Meet us at the beach tonight. She better not be getting back with that asshole.” She says leaving.

James looks at parker who sighs.

“Oh for fucks sake. You're pathetic.” James laughs

“What?” Parker asks

“Just tell her your into her. It's pathetic man. She might be into it.”

“Oh bite me. I'm not into your sisters best friend. Let's get this done, so we can party tonight.”

 

Mickey looks up as Jenna runs down the beach.

“Where is she?” Jenna pants out of breath

“Who?”

“Ky. Where is she?” She says.

“In the ocean, with Ian. What is up with you?” He asks.

“She's been…her brother implied she was taking to a guy constantly. I swear to god.”

Mickey laughs. “You think it's David?”

“Well yeah. I swear to god. I'll kill him, he's just gonna fuck with her head.”

“It's not David.”

“And that prick…wait…what?”   
“She's not talking to David. Chill out.”

“Huh?”

  
Ian and kylia come running up the beach. “Hey bitches! It's time to party!!” Kylia yells jumping into ians back and he laughs as he carries her the rest of the way. He puts her down and straddles his husband and kisses him hard.

“Not partying too hard. Huh?” Mickey says.

“Got it. 2 beer max. Promise. And you are fucking dancing with me.”

“But my ankle.” Mickey whined.

“Your ankle is fine.” Ian smirks at him and Mickey groans.

“Oh fine.” Mickey crosses his arms in a pout trying to hide his smile.

 


	28. Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group celebrates on the beach.

Chapter 28:

 

Ian pulls Mickey in close, people dancing and laughing all around them, he wraps his arms tightly around his husband and sways his hips lightly. Mickey rolls his eyes lightly at first, and then as Ian picks up his pace grinding a little forward he smiles brightly, getting into the motion a little. “See..not so bad huh?” Ian whispers into his ear as Mickey wraps his arms tighter around his husband enjoying the feel of him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mickey says. “Such a brat, always getting what you want.” Mickey says smirking. 

“And you don't?” Ian says 

“Don't know what you're talking about?” Mickey smiles brightly. 

“Mmhmm. Sure.” He says placing a kiss on the side on mickeys neck receiving a nice light moan. 

\--

“No dryhumping on the dance floor, you two.” Jenna says strolling up to them, swaying a little pulling parker with her. “Boys meet parker. Sexy huh?” She says and he visibly blushes and Mickey smirks at her. 

“Nice to meet you.” Ian says brightly. 

“This recluse is James buisness associate.” She explains. 

“James?” Mickey whispers questioningly

“Kylia's brother.” Ian answers his question. 

“Oh yeah…sorry. Good to meet ya man. The girls finally dragged you two out huh?” Mickey says. 

“Um yeah. Said we were celebrating. Congratulations you two.” He says 

“Celebrating?” Mickey asks. 

“Uh duh. It's your one-week-aversery!” Kylia bounces up with her brother behind her. 

“Seriously? We're celebrating by weekly now? I'm gonna go broke.” He snorts. And Ian laughs. 

“Nah. These two just wanted an excuse to party. Like we actually need one.” Ian shrugs smiling.   
“Uh, yes we did, these two…” Kylia points at her brother and parker. “Have been locked up in a hotel room for two weeks, and you two…” She points at them. “Have been fucking like rabbits for atleast three days straight.” She giggles. 

“Oh yeah? And you little miss…pretty sure you've been flirt texting for atleast that long.” Ian says 

“Speaking of…how's Carl?” Mickey says laughing and she ducks her head a little blushing. 

“Carl?” Jenna asks quirking an eyebrow. 

“I am not flirting with Carl!” Kylia exclaims. 

“Oh yeah? You sure about that? So you're not going to get all giddy the first time Ian invites you to dinner at the gallaghers once were back in the states huh?” Mickey asks laughing. 

“W..what?” She stammers. “Nobody ever…”

“Oh he will. Won't ya babe?” Ian nods shrugging. “See, do I know my husband, or do I know my husband. Poor, sweet girl. You have been played by Ian Gallagher.” He says laughing. 

“What?” She asks and Ian smiles. 

“Don't listen to him.” Ian says. 

“Oh don't act like you getting the one single man among the two of our families to go help the girl out wasn't a total set up. You knew he'd like her.” Mickey quirks his eyebrows. 

“Wait…you're setting me up with your brother??? Does he know that?” She asks blushing. 

“I am not. I believe that the two of you have done a fine job, of setting yourselves up, all on your own. I am not obsessed with being a matchmaker, you hush." He says glaring at his husband jokingly. Kylia shakes her head. 

"Oh god. Oh god. Does carl think...Oh god." She stammers. 

"No, I swear Ky. Carl was just doing me a favor, I did NOT ask him to flirt with you, or whatever the two of you are doing. Mickey Milkovich..." 

"Gallagher." Mickey adds. 

"Milkovich-Gallagher..." 

"Okay fine, you may not have done it intentionally, but you do have a knack for introducing all of these people that somehow end up together." Mickey laughs. 

"Huh?" Kylia asks. 

"He's delusional now. Babe, are you sure I'm the one that needs meds, maybe we should look into that." Ian laughs. 

"Meds?" Kylia asks. and the boys ignore her. 

"Tinkerbell and Iggy?" 

"Not my fault, I invited mands and Bella to the apartment, you're the one that had our brothers come over too. Technically that one would be on you." Ian says defiantly. 

"Lip and Mandy." 

"Oh yeah, because that was totally all on me." 

"You were her best friend, introduced them, don't even act like you didn't set that up, I was there remember." Mickey says shaking his head. 

"Technically, I was looking for an excuse to get to know her brother better. What a better way to distract her." and mickey belts out a laugh. 

"They're so cute." Jenna whispers. 

"I suppose now you are gonna blame me for Lana and Colin, or Fiona and Jamie? Both of which I had nothing to do with Mickey, I didn't even know about it." Ian huffs. 

"Uh huh. Okay okay. So you don't do it intentionally, but you like when the people you love are happy. You sure the hell don't discourage it." Mickey laughs. 

"So what?" and the group all laughs. 

"You two...I swear. Who else would make bickering look so fucking adorable." Jenna says 

the boys look at eachother and shrug. "What did you say about meds? Ian are you okay?" Kylia says looking a little worried. 

Ian chuckles and little big. "I'm fine Ky. Promise." he says hugging her. She leans in for the hug but looks over to mickey for conformation and he smiles and nods at her. 

"Nothing like what you're thinking Ky, promise. My husband is perfectly fine." He says kissing Ians cheek. "More than fine." He smiles. 

"okay," She says simply seeming to accept that if something was wrong, they would tell her. 

\--

Carl G: Hey girl. How's the party going? 

Kylia M: Good. Your Brothers are fucking adorable. 

Carl G: Don't I know it. try living with them, fucking discusting sometimes. 

Kylia M: Atleast their focusing their energy on eachother right now

Carl G: Oh yeah? What were they focued on before? 

Kylia M: Us

Carl G: Us? what about us? 

Kylia M: They like to gang up on me and tease me. something about Ian and matchmaking. 

Carl G: Ahhh. So you are bringing it up because? 

Kylia M: What? I'm not I was just talking. 

Carl G: In other words, you want to ask me something. So ask 

Kylia M: I forget sometimes, how you just say shit. Fine. Did your brother...

Carl G: What? Talk me into flirting with you or some shit? 

Kylia M: Well Yeah

Carl G: I'm a Gallagher, nobody tells me what to do. No, My brother asked me to get your ex to back off, that's all. He asked me if he could borrow my facebook because I don't actually use the shit, to have some fun. Those are the only things my sweet big brother asked me to do. 

Kylia M: If you don't use facebook, why are you on it so much? 

Carl G: Because I don't have your number. 

Kylia M: Oh. 

Carl G: Do I make you uncomfortable Kyli? 

Kylia M: No

Carl G: I think i do. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. 

Kylia M: I think you do. 

Carl G: No. I would like to bring other emotions out of you, that is not one of them. 

Carl G: Kyli...Am I overstepping? 

Kylia M: Mm, No, I gotta go 

\---

Carl sighed loudly from his bed. 

“Fuck.” He let out into the small empty south side apartment.

“Dude! What are you groaning about in there! Get the fuck out here!” He hears Iggy call. 

He steps out into the living room to see his brothers in laws drinking beer and playing poker. 

“You gonna actually join this guys night you're hosting, or you gonna stay in there all night and pout about a girl you've never met.” Tony pipes in. 

“I'm not pouting. Was just asking how our brothers are fairing. Geez.” He says plopping down on the couch

“Yeah, sure. That's what your pissed about? How are the lovebirds then?” Colin asks smirking. 

“Fine. They're partying. Probably making out on the beach making everyone oooh and awe.” Carl says.

“And that's supposidly what has you in a tizzy? For the first time since those two met we aren't witness to their grossly adorable love and your mad? I don't think so. How's the girl?” Lip says 

“Oh fuck off. She's not my girl.” 

“Don't recall saying she was. Wishful thinking clouding your thoughts little bro?” Lip says laughing. 

“Whatever. Are we gonna play?” He says grabbing a beer from Iggy before he opens it. 

“Hey fucker! That's mine” 

“Mine now.” Carl takes a swig. 

\--

Ian open one eye as Kylia sits down next to him on the sand. 

“You okay kid?” He asks

“Yeah I'm good.” She says lightly taking a drink. “Surprised you haven't escaped back to the room yet.”

“Nah. Mickeys having fun. He's drunk enough to stop pretending that he hates this kind of thing. Figured I'd let him enjoy it for a while.” He says 

“Ah. You two are something huh? How'd that happen?”

“Patience I guess. A lot of frusteration. You got something in your mind?” 

“No.”

“Ah so it's about my brother and you don't want to discuss it with me?” He asks

“What? No.” She says looking away

“Alright. Alright. I know we were teasing Ky. It's a family trait. Sorry about that. You know it's not so bad. The teasing, you get used to it. Atleast I did.” 

“What do you mean?” She asks

“You know, those fuckers actually placed bets on when Mickey and I would hook up. Like I didn't even know we were an option and somehow everyone knew but us.” 

“Seriously? How could you not know? You two are like this magical force of love and happiness.” She says looking out at the water. 

“Sure. Now. I thought he was straight, I told you that. And friends or not, you don't hit on your straight friend, especially not on the south side of Chicago, and sure as hell not a Milkovich. You take a slight chance of getting a fist to the face.” He laughs

“You thought he'd hit you?”   
“Oh hell yes. I'm pretty sure I braced for it when I came out to him.” 

“What did he do instead? Kiss you?” And Ian laughed deeply. 

“That would have been something. Nah, he went radio silent, staring at me with those blue eyes. I thought I ruined everything, but then he spoke, kind of brushed it off, told me not to fuck guys in front of him. Then it just was. I was gay and he was my friend.” 

“Oh. When did he..Come out to you?” She asks

“Hmm. When we kissed I think. Like I was so shocked and he..just brushed it off for a minute again. Like it wasn't a big deal that he never mentioned that he bangs dudes too." He laughs

"Wow. It's amazing hearing stories about you guys. Gives a girl hope or some shit." She says

"So..It doesn't just magically appear Ky. Find you someone who makes you feel something amazing. Maybe that's my little brother, hell maybe it's not. Who knows, just don't settle for assholes like David who spend their lives taking from those around them and never offer anything in return. He had a great girl and he tossed that shit away, don't ever let someone like that, think they can just come back and pick it all up, over and over again." He says and she nods. 

"So...I want to say something, and I don't know if I should." She says finally. 

"About my brother?" He asks. she just nods. "Okay. Go ahead." 

"I think...I...I don't know. He's just...Ugh" She says. 

"That was really informative...lucky for you, I can decider girl speak. You like him. But you've never actually met him, and you want to ask me what he's like but you don't want to put me in that possition?" he says and she nods again. 

"Ky..He's a good kid, He has a past, a rough one, did a lot of stupid shit, but so did I, so did everyone in my family and Mickey's too, some worse than others, if that's a deal breaker for you, I'd understand, he'd understand too." He says. 

"But I'm a...I'm not his kind of girl." she says. 

"This about you never having sex?" she nods again. "Oh Ky, Don't worry so much, he knows about it right?" she nods. "Then he knows, he sexting you or something? Sending dirty messages or pics?" he asks seeming a little protective. 

"No..Nothing like that. Besides the vulgar stuff he puts on facebook to piss David off, he doesn't actually say anything like that to just me." 

"Okay..good. Wouldn't want to have to kick my little brothers ass, I'm kind of fond of him." he laughs and so does she. 

"Whatever. I just. What if he expects something from me? What if everyone does, and I'm the weird girl in her twenties, who hasn't had sex yet." 

"Is it a religious thing? or a moral thing?" He asks curiously 

"No. I just, I'm not ready to give that part of me to someone else." Ian nods. 

"And you think that makes your weird? No. It makes you unique, amazingly unique, if david, or my brother, or any other asshole on this planet can't accept that, fuck them, I'll personally kick their asses for you, relation or no. Talk to Carl. He's blatanly honest, if he can't handle it, he'll tell you. and then maybe you decide to be just friends, hey sometimes just friends changes in the future. Ya never know." She smiles at him. 

"Thank you Ian. You're pretty unique yourself." 

\--

 

"Having fun babe?" Ian says sitting next to Mickey at the bar. 

"Yeah Man, its alright." He says out of breath. 

"Oh yeah? think i didn't see you out there? Dancing, laughing. I thought your poor ankle was hurting?" Ian smiled. 

"Whatever. You abandoned me out there. Left me all alone with all those people." Mickey laughs. 

"And you seemed to mind so much." Ian smirks. 

"Oh fuck off. You enjoy your girl time over there?" he asks. 

"Mhm, surprised you noticed." 

"Whatever. Come here." Mickey says and Ian get up off his stool to get closer to mickey. 

Mickey smiles at his husband. and Ian leans down to kiss Mickey. "Mick, thank you," 

"for what?" Mickey laughs "For kissing you back? Anytime firecrotch." Ian chuckles. 

"No, goober, For this." He says motioning away from them. "You have given me everything I've ever wanted. Every fucking thing. and this, You saved, all this money, to give me the perfect fucking honeymoon, and we still have a couple of weeks left here, and this will be one of the greatest memories I have ever created, and you did that, for me." Ian says. 

"For you Ian, For you I would give you everything. You know that, or atleast I hope you do. Seeing you this happy, That's what I want. It's what I've always wanted." 

"Mmm, Romantic Mickey is my favorite. How about..." He says kissing Mickey biting at his bottom lip. "We find somewhere...a little away from all of the people...and...Go at it like bunch of teenagers." He smiles brightly and Mickeys breath hitches in his throat. 

"Out here?" ian nods. "Alright Mr. Milkovich-Gallagher, How about...you come with me then." 

"Mmm." Ian searches as they walk further down the beach. Then pulls Mickey in for a kiss. 

"Ease up there babe, we're not gonna get very far, if you keep doing that," Mickey says. 

"Oh, I think we'll get pretty far." Ian wiggles his eyebrows. and kisses Mickey again, pulling him further down the beach. They are almost to where Ian wants them to be when they hear moans, and they break apart. 

"Well that wasn't us." Mickey says whispering. 

"Looks like someone else had the same idea, we should keep going." Ian says walking slowly trying not to catch the attention of the couple who was roughly making out against the wall beside a building. Perfect spot too. 

Mickey looks over as they pass. The girl up against the wall, with the guy thrusting fast into her, barely having their clothes pushed to the side and panting heavily. The girl tilts her head back and moans loudly and he sees her face. "Oh fuck, we gotta walk faster." he says trying not to laugh. 

"What? They turning you on?" ian asks curiously.

"Nah, but we know atleast one of them, walk faster." When they get far enough away Ian looks at Mickey questionly. "The girl was Jenna, damn that girl is loud...and i think...the guy was parker." He says laughing and Ian bursts out laughing too. 

"Atleast someone's getting some right now...and why isnt it me" Ian whines. Mickey chuckles. 

"Oh because you never get laid, poor poor deprived Ian..." and Ian nods 

"I am, so fucking deprived." he says before getting pushed up against a near by wall, he lightly looks up, seeing a neon sign, and hearing the people on the inside of the building. 

"There's people in there Mick." He says as Mickey drops to his knees. 

"Of course there is, It's a bar, its packed right now. but theres nobody out here. Mr.Deprived." He says roughly plling his husbands pants down. and wrapping his lips around Ians erection. 

"Fuck Mick." He moans out

"Shh. You tryin to get caught. You wanted to act like teenagers...Let's not get arrested in a foreign country." Mickey pants licking down Ians cock, soaking in the light moans of Ian who places his hand over his mouth and bites down on it. 

Mickey grabs Ians legs and spreads them a little bit, pulling his pants off of him the rest of the way, and possitions himself under ian, licking down and reachng Ian's sack, reaching a finger up and circling around Ian's hole as he works his tongue back up to the shaft. 

"Oh fucking god." Ian whispers biting harder on his hand. Mickey smirks as he feels his husband clench around his finger that is now pacing in and out of him, he curves his finger only slighly and twists, and Ian screams out unable to contain himself and cums in mickey's mouth. 

"Want to go in for a drink?" Mickey asks looking up at the sign. “Is that a gay bar? Tops bottom. Fucking seriously? Look at the sign, is that two dudes fucking. How far did we go?” Mickey laughs out.

“Oh we're so going in there.” Ian says pulling Mickey and opening the door. 

“Is this a fucking orgy bar. What the actual fuck” Mickey says looking around. 

“Well atleast getting a blowjob against the wall outside doesn't seem to be an occasional occurance.” Ian laughs and Mickey shoves him lightly. 

“Welcome to tops bottom boys.” The bartender says as the approach the bar. Mickey coughs. 

“How do you even have a place like this on the beach?” Mickey asks. And the guy laughs lightly. 

“Far end of the beach. Usually isn't just stumbled upon. You boys want a drink.” He says. Ian nods.

“Two beers, whatever's on tap.” He says and the bartender laughs. 

“Definitely not from around here huh? Sure two beers coming right up.” 

“And I thought the fairy tail was bad.” Mickey whispers nodding over to the two guys making out against the wall. “Damn, I'm out and everything but this is a little much.” 

“Oh what you don't enjoy the live porn on the couch over there. For fucks sake. That dude just, oh god. We have to get out of here.” Ian says shaking his head as two beers are set on the bar in front of them. 

“Take a drink, I'm downing this shit and we are getting out of here. I feel dirty” Mickey says and Ian agrees taking a drink and handing it to Mickey so he can down the rest and they start to leave.

“Leaving already?” The bartender calls laughing. Causing Mickey to crash in front of a couple by the door who are practically ripping their clothes off of eachother. 

“Sorry.” Mickey says turning back around. “Woah..quinten?” Mickey asks in shock and the two guys turn towards them. Quilted and James eyes widen. 

“James…well that's unexpected.” 

“Woah, guys what…what are you doing out here?” 

“I'm pretty sure we got lost. Have a great night in this little sex den.” Ian smiles at them and pulls Mickey out the door with him. 

“Oh my god. That was…magical.” Mickey says laughing as they walk back. And Ian Doubles over in laughter. 

“I think we have caught everyone we know on this beach, fucking tonight. I'm officially scared for life.” Ian says through breaths. 

\--

“Where have you guys been?” Jenna asks from beside Kylia and parker when they get back. 

“Oh so many places. There's some weird shit in the other end of the beach.” Ian says shaking his head. 

“How far did you go down?” Parker asks. 

“So far.” Mickey winks. 

“Oh god.” Jenna shakes her head. And Mickey almost makes a comment about her being on that beach getting rammed against the wall but he refrains. 

“I think it's time to call it a night. I'm exhausted.” Kylia slurs. 

“Your trashed.” Jenna says. 

“Well everyone left me alone to go get fucked. What else was I to do.” She giggles. 

 

Kylia m: heyyy!!!!

Carl g: what time is it there? 

Kylia M: like 2am

Carl G: have fun?

Kylia M: yes!! So much to drink. I'm so fucked. 

Carl G: damn girl. Everyone else as trashed as you?

Kylia M: nope. They all ran off and got laid for a while. Horny bastards

Carl G: how dare they. Lol. 

Kylia M: I know right. I wanted to…talk to you. 

Carl G: girl, I thought that's what we were doing? 

“Kylia M: noooo. I mean…I want…skype with me?

Carl G: I don't know if that's a good idea right now. 

Kylia M: please….

Kylia sends a picture of her pouting. 

\--

“Well fucking hell.” Carl says looking at the picture. “Bad idea Carl. Just say no.” 

Carl M: fine.


	29. Hangover's O'Plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Has a hangover, and there's enough memory loss to go around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day. What can I say? I was inspired. Can you believe my original plan was for this story to be like 4-5 chapters long. LOL. Almost 30 chapters later. This thing has taken on a life of it's own, and I'm pretty happy about that. :) Thanks for the support, all of you beautiful people.

Chapter 29:

The morning after the party the group gathered in Mickey and ians hotel room, everyone had arrived except Kylia.

“Oh my fucking god. Who has aspirin.” Jenna says holding her head.

“Keep it down. My head hurts.” Mickey whispers curling into a ball on the couch as Ian wraps his arms around him.

“Where's ky?” Parker asks

“Still in bed. I checked on her this morning. She was face planted into her computer. I don't even want to know.” James says

“Oh screw that. That bitch gets to suffer with us. This was her idea.” She says picking up her phone.

“What?” Kylia groans into the phone.

“Get your ass down here. Join the hangover party Kyles.” She says

“Fine, give me a minute.”

\--

Kylia looks in her mirror. “Well I look like shit.” And she makes her way down to the boys room.

She plops on the couch and curls up next to Ian and Mickey. “Kill me.” She says and gets a light chuckle.

She pulls out her phone to absentmindedly look at her Facebook and freezes. “Oh fuck.” She says

“What?” Ian asks looking up.

“Umm. Nothing.” She says eyes still wide and Ian grabs her phone.

“What? What's wrong. I don't see anything?” He says shrugging

Mickey looks over. “Oh. You don't remember drunk messaging Carl?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“I asked him to fucking skype? Drunk? Oh god.” She says groaning holding her head.   
The collective laughs followed by hangover groans surrounded the room. The room goes silent and they all just sit there for a while.

“Breakfast?” Mickey finally asks and they all lift their heads

“I don't know. I vote for not leaving this room for days.” James says

“Room service?” Ian asks. They all nod.

“Anybody remember what the fuck happened last night?” Parker asks

“According to my message to Carl, all of you were getting laid but me.” She says laughing.

“Well we know who they were fucking.” Quinten says pointing to the married couple.

Ian laughs. “Ian you were barely drinking. You don't remember shit either?” Jenna asks

“Med's fuck with me. I hit my fucking limit, I remember some shit, but not who you guys were fucking. Wait…nope. I remember…did we go to an orgy bar?” He asks looking at Mickey who shrugs.

“W..what?” James asks eyes getting wide.

“Oh shit. You went to tops bottom?” Kylia bursts into laughter and looks up at James and Quinten. “Well judging by those faces. You two were there.” She says pointing to her brother and friend.

“Shut up Ky.” James says.

“What you think we don't all know you two have been fucking, for like the past year. Please.” Jenna says.

 

Carl G: how you feeling?

Kylia M: like ass. Did we actually skype?

Carl G: hahaha you don't remember?

Kylia M: what did I do? Oh god.

Carl G: nothing. Just a stip tease. No big deal. Was a nice show.

Kylia coughs and turns bright red.

  
Kylia M: what!!?!?!

Carl G: kidding.

Kylia M: asshole.

Carl G: sorry I had to. We talked, and you passed out on me. I'm going to pass out, just wanted to check on you. How about we skype later, when I wake up. Stay sober, I want you to remember my pretty face this time.

Kylia M: okay.

  
"You alright over there Ky?" Ian asks.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm good." She says lounging back breathing out.

They stay in the room for a while, most of them passing out where they stood, but Kylia couldn't she got up and went up to her room and took a shower and pulled out her computer staring at it, trying to remember. What had she said to carl? She decided on taking a shower.

  
She decided on getting on facebook, maybe she posted something while she was drunk.

  
_Kylia Montgomery: Beach Party Tonite!!! Happy One week to my favorite gay boys!! - **Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich**_

                    Ian Gallagher : Love you!! -Kisses-   
                    Carl Gallagher: Back off my woman Bro!   
                    Ian Gallagher: (Picture of Ian kissing Kylia's cheek)   
                    Carl Gallagher: Wait till you get home.

Kylia giggles. shakes her head. She was pretty fond of those Gallagher boys, she really wanted to meet the rest of them.

 _Kylia Montgomery: Bunch of Abandoners. Hope you guys are having FUN...Whores! - **Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher, James Montgomery, Quinten James, Parker Thompson, Jenna Orchards**_         

                 David Jinx: Perfect fit then huh?   
                 Carl Gallagher: Did I say you could talk to my girl?                                                     Need me to come visit again?  
                Debbie Gallagher: No threats online, Genus,  
                 Carl Gallagher: What threats? Just wanted to                                                           have lunch with my friend here.

  
 _Kylia Montgomery: Looking into that face...Thank You. - **Carl Gallagher**_   
                               Carl Gallagher: Sure thing, Sweet Face.

Kylia smiled at the screen. She must have posted that during the skype call. She wondered what she had said. Sweet face, that sounded familiar.

  
_“Hey sweet face.” Carl says his face filling the screen._

_“Hey…” Kylia says looking away from the camera_

_“Don't shy away on me. You wanted to talk? Talk to me.” He says kindly reminding her that he's related to Ian. She smiles at him._

_“Why are you so nice to me? Helping me out?” She asks_

_“You haven't figured that out yet?” He says_

\--

She sighs and gets up. Time to get out of this room. Stupid drunken memories.

_“Nobody will ever wait for you like I have.” David yells._

_“I'm just not ready.”_

_“Well too bad. It's time.” David says pushing her against the wall and she shakes and pushes him back._

_“No.” She says running out of the room._

\--

“Wrong memory.” She says to herself walking out on the beach to look for her friends.

“Hey..there you are, you slipped out on us.” Ian says smiling.

“Yeah. Wanted to look less dead. You guys feeling better?” She asks.

“Yeah we're good. Naps do wonders. You figure out what you said last night?” He asks

“Not really. Can't really remember much.” She shrugs.

“Hey. You okay?” He asks

“Yeah, just remembered something. Not from last night, a long time ago. Just hit me I guess.” She says.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asks

“Not really. Tell me something about you.”

“Hmm. Me huh? Like what?”

“Ever felt like you weren't normal?” She asks

“Me? A gay boy, with a drunk father and a bi-polar mother?” He asks “nah. I'm so normal.” He laughs.

“Bi-polar?” She wonders out loud.

“Is like manic depression. High-highs, low-lows. Ever heard of that?” He asks

“Not really. Think I read about it once. Your mom has it?” She asks.

“Mhm. Me too.” He says and she looks up.

“Oh.” She says. “The meds?”

“Yeah. That's me. Bat shit crazy. Well off the meds atleast. I'm good on them. For the most part.” He says

“Anybody else have it? In your family?” She asks

“Nah, not that anyone has shown yet anyways. Just me, could pass it on though, if I had kids, don't want to do that.”

“Didn't you say you had a kid?” She asks

“Yeah. Step-son. He's biologically mickeys. Pretty great kid.” He says smiling. “Want to see him.” She nods and he pulls out his phone to show a picture of himself, Lana, Yev and Mickey. “That's us. And Lana, his mom.” She smiles.

“Wow, he looks so much like Mickey.” She says.

“Yeah he does. Amazing kid.” He smiles

“You love him. You guys are so amazing. I can't believe I met you because I flirted with your husband.” She laughs.

“I know right? Kinda glad you did though. We're gonna be great friends you and I.” He says.

“Can't believe I'm leaving in a week.” She says.

“I know. What are we gonna do here for a week without you guys?” He asks.

“Fuck.” She smirks.

“Sounds good to me.” He laughs.

“How old were you when you…ya know?” She says.

“Had sex..umm like 14.” He says

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I did a lot of shit. A few older guys, a lot of drugs and bad things. Some because of my mania, some not.” She nods.

“You ever almost?” He asks

“Um, not really. David tried a lot, I guess. Sometimes he didn't want to listen when I said no.” She shrugs.

“He ever…” She shakes her head.

“I'm a tough girl. Had to push him down once or twice when he was drunk. God why did I stay?” She asks to nobody in particular. “He never physically hurt me, but shit he said. Like fuck.” She says.

“Like what?” He asks

“Shit about nobody ever waiting for me..not being worth being a virgin bride or some shit.” She says

“Don't listen to him Ky…he's an asshole.”

  
_“Why do you like me? I'm not going to give you what guys want.” She says_

_“What guys want? Are we talking about sex right now? You think I'm talking to you so I can bang you?” She just shrugs looking into the screen._

_“You do realize I'd like to keep my nuts right?” He laughs_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Your in the circle girl. Mickey may not seem so tough when he's around my brother but that dude seriously scares the shit out of me. Ian adores you, and that means anybody fucks with you, they get hurt. Not only am I not that guy, because I'm not an asshole like your ex, but I ain't stupid.” He says_

_“You’re his brother-in-law.” She says_

_“Shit. So what? You don't treat girls like shit, we don't treat girls like that. I like you, your funny, and smart and pretty. You wanna be just friends? I'm in. You want to try for something else, sex off the table, I'm in with that too.” He says lightly_

  
_“Yeah? You sure about that? Because saying it on a skype call is easy. No temptation. What about in person?”_

_“What am i? A Neanderthal? You will never do anything with me, that you don't want to do okay?” He says and she nods._

_“Yeah”_

_“Your not convinced.”_

_“He said nice things too. Sometimes. But..then he'd say other things about not waiting for a girl like me. I'm not good enough to be a virginal bride.” She says._

_“The fuck? Can I hit him? Just once.” And she giggles at him shaking her head. “Come on Kyli, just once, In the nose.” She smiles brightly at him._

_“Listen to me. You are worth a hell of a lot. Okay. You want to be a virgin on your wedding day..you do that shit. And anybody tells you different, I'll fuck them up.” He says._   
_M_   
_“I like you.” She says laying down staring at his face._

_“I like you a little too.” He laughs_.

  
“Where'd you go smiles? You remember something.” She just nods.

“Your brother reminds me of you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“He's nice, like you.” She says.

“You really like him huh?” She nods.

“It's weird right? To like someone you've never met.”

“Nah. You be good to him though, yeah?” He says sweetly

“Me? You think I'm gonna hurt him?” She asks

“Just doing my brotherly duty. He's spent a lot of time getting to know you, he doesn't do that shit, so he likes you, no ditching him for asshole exes yeah?” He says with no bite

“We aren't together but yeah no going back to asshole exes.” She says.

“Good. Now let's go swim.” He says and they jump up And run towards the water.

  
Mickey jumps on ians back. And laughs. “Hey there.” Ian says.

“Hey baby. Want to lock ourselves inside tomorrow.” And Ian chuckles

“In what universe would I ever say no to that?”

“Not any in which I want to live in.” Ian says as Mickey releases his back and turns him around to face him. Mickey smiles brightly and licks his lips. And kisses Ian.

“Carl called me today.” Mickey says after they swim far enough away so that Kylia isn't paying attention.

“Oh?” Ian asks.

“Mhm. Actually asked me for dating advice. That kid, I swear.” He laughs.

“Not a bad idea. You and him are a lot alike.”

“Also wanted to know how pissed she would be if he beat David's ass.” Ian chuckles.

“Please tell me you didn't tell him to do it.”

“Nope. Told him to leave him alone, I'd take care of pipsqueak when I got home.”

“Don't get arrested.” Ian says

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Mickey kisses Ian and licks his bottom lip.

“And the dating game advice?” He asks.

“You have no faith?” He says.

“Oh no I have faith in you. You got me didn't you?” Ian says brightly.

“Like that was ever a question. I also didn't have to keep my hands off of you either. I wonder how he'll handle that.”

“You think he wont be able to?” Ian asks

“He will. Just a lot of cold showers and masterbating, I'm glad we don't live in the same house with him. That's for sure.” Mickey laughs as he speaks.

“Oh god.” Ian chuckles wrapping himself around his husband.

  
_“I want to ask you things. But I don't want to sound like I'm trying to do something I'm not.” Carl says_

_“What?”_

_“It's sexual.” He says_

_“Okay. What?” She asks sleepily._

_“What have you done? You don't have to answer.” He says groaning at his own question and she laughs._   
_“Kissing.” She says_

_“Okay.”_

_“That's it. Just okay. I've never done anything sexual, I probably won't want to with you for a long time, and just okay?”_

_“Yeah okay. What about kissing me? You think you might want to do that?” He asks_

_“I don't know. Maybe.” He nods_

_“Cool.”_

_“You’re the last thing I expected.” She says_

_“And you..you are something else.” He says and he watches as her eyes close._

_“Goodnight Kyli, sweet dreams beautiful.” He says before hanging up._

Carl wakes up and stretches and smiles. Great fucking dream, or memory, whatever. He decides to get some work done before he settles in to call Kylia. He really wants to see her face.

“Get yourself together Gallagher. She isn't yours yet.” He says.

He walks into the shop, Milkovich body shop, when he sees David. He looks up as if to ask God, why?

“Jinx, what do you want?” He asks sliding his jacket off and and walking behind the counter.

“Ain't here to see you that's for sure. Tommy had his car getting worked on. I'm here to pick it up.” He crosses his arms.

“And what he send you down here for. Tommys smarter than that.” He says getting out his phone.

“What you don't trust me?”

“Nope.”

Carl: hey, you with tommy right now?

Debs: yeah, what's up?

Carl: David's here to pick up his car. You make sure that's cool.  
Debs: he says it's good. Says to make sure Colin knows.

Carl: got it.

  
“Alright. Let me have Colin make sure it's ready for ya.” Carl glares at him.

“Thanks asshole.” He says and Carl turns around.

“What was that pretty boy? You got something to say to me?” He says

“What? You gonna hit me now Gallagher? Where's your goons? She won't like you so much if you hurt me ya know? I know her. And I'll have her back, and in my bed, you'll see. She will never leave me.”

“Hmm. Yeah? Alright. Let me be clear about something. Fuckhead. The only reason you still have a dick is because you haven't pissed me off enough. I may not be able to personally bury you in my backyard, but don't think for a second if you even try to hurt her, in any way, I won't find a fuckin way. Yeah? You think because we went legit around here we don't remember where we come from? Think again. You wanna use someone? Find somebody else. That girls family now, It would be smart if you remembered what that means around here.” Carl snarls at him and David backs up a little

“You can't say who she can see man.” He stutters.

“I ain't telling her what to do. She wants you, she can have you. She wants to go find someone better than me, more power to her but she'll still be family, which means one tear out of that pretty amazing head of hers, and you caused it, and they'll be dragging the river trying to find you. Got it? You mess with my girl, you mess with me.” Carl says strepping forward.

“What's going on in here?” Colin asks coming out of the garage.

“Not shit. Issuing a warning to jinx is all.” Carl smiles and glares at the same time.

“Again? Now jinxy, don't I recall already issuing you a warning? Tell me…do I issue those twice David?”

“N..no.”

“Didn't think so. You talkin to Kylia again?” He asks

“No. No.”

“Good. So if I ask her, when I talk to my brother tonight? He's gonna say it's all good, you didn't upset her on her vacation. You know? Mickey doesn't take kindly to people who upset his friends.” Colin says sternly.

“Nope. Nothing from me.” He says.

“Good.” He tosses the keys to David.

 

“You sure we can't rough him up a little?” Colin asks Mickey

“Why?”

“Because he's getting on my damn nerves. I hate that prick.” And Mickey laughs.

“Leave him alone for now. I'll take care of it.”

“Alright. Fine. But if he gets up on Carl's face again, we make no fucking promises.”

“Got it.”

“He's gonna get himself killed the idiot.” Mickey laughs.

“Who?” Kylia asks

“Your ex. Shows up at the shop today, trying to rile Carl up.”

“What??” She says

“Yeah no worries. He didn't touch him, yet. He does it again all bets are off though.” She shrugs

“If he's stupid enough to keep showing up and egging on people, it's his own fault.”

“That sounded like permission.” Mickey sing songs and Ian laughs.

“No. That was not permission to search him out.” She laughs.

“Come on. What if it's not about you? And I just really want to hit him. What then?” He asks she giggles.

“Oh guys I gotta go. Carl's gonna be calling soon. See you in a couple of days. Just text me when you decide to come out of the room. Before we leave though yeah?” She says

“Yes. We are doing that bungee jumping shit on Wednesday remember?” Mickey calls out

“What's with you and the trying to get me killed on our honeymoon thing?” Ian asks

“What about instead…we go to the trampoline place. We can jump around like kids for hours. Come on….” Kylia says.

“Alright fine. Wimps.” He says laughing. And ahe waves and leaves.

“Seriously what is it?” Ian asks and Mickey pulls out a list.

“Yev gave it to me. All the cool shit to do in Australia. Want to do it all for him man.” And Ian smiles at him.

“Speaking of which we have skype call of our own to take.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there wasn't much of the boys in this one. I was setting up more of Kylia and Carl, because I adore them. LOL. I believe she might be my favorite character I've created. :) I will balance them more in the future. This is still very much a Gallavich fic, but gotta give a little time to these two.


	30. Skype calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone chats on Skype. Ian blurts something out to Mickey without meaning to and Carl talks to Kylia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters! Omg. Nap time. Until next time, probably tomorrow. Much love.

Chapter 30: Skype calls

“Dad!” Yev yells into the camera. “Where's Ian?” He asks. 

“Ran out to get us some food kid. He'll be right back. I was supposed to wait for him to get back, but I couldn't wait to see your face.” 

“Guess what dad?” He says 

“What buddy?” 

“I have a surprise for you. But I have to wait till ians there.” He bounces

“Okay. He better hurry then huh?” Mickey says looking into his sons eyes. “God I miss you buddy. We are gonna have a camp out in your room when I get home.” He says 

“Yeah! I love those. I'll build the fort up extra good for you dad.” He says smiling and Mickey feels a tear come to his eye. He sees Lana lean down and wave. 

“Hey. There's a face I haven't seen in a while. How's everything?” He asks

“Good. Good. Miss you lovey boys.” She says smiling. 

“Colin there?” He asks

“He's here somewhere.” She says smiling. 

\--

“Hi.” Kylia says as Carl's face fills the screen. 

“Hey. Hangover gone?” He asks. 

“Yup, all good. We were all pretty wrecked this morning.” She laughs. 

“I bet.” He smiles

“Heard you had a run in with David today?” She says 

“Yeah. Fuckin douche. Didn't hit him though.” He says proudly 

“Yeah that's what I hear.” She giggles. “The background looks different.” She says 

“Ah so you remembered some stuff huh?” He smiles  
“Yeah. A little. Thanks for talking to my drunk and rambling ass.” 

“No problem. I enjoy talking to you. I'll have to run downstairs for a minute in a bit though. But just for a second.” He says. 

“Oh? That's cool.” She says. 

“I'm at ians. Yev's on a call with them tonight. Kid is so excited. He invited the whole family over. Can't say no to that kid." He laughs. 

"You're whole family is there right now?" 

"yeah, I'm in one of the guest rooms. yevgeny is hoping one day this room will belong to one of the millions of siblings he has dreamt up. He told me so. Told me not to mess it up or the baby wont want it." He laughs. 

"OH. wow. I can call back later if you want to spend time with your family." She says. 

"Now why would I want to do that, I see these fuckers everyday. I get to talk to you for a short time, because of the time difference and shit. Want a tour? This place is unreal. They had this place built. dream home and shit. I'd never leave if I had a choice." She laughs. 

"Okay, yeah sure." She says smiling at him as he gets up and lets his phone show her the room he's in. 

\---

"Okay, we ready for this surprise yet buddy?" Mickey asks as Ian settles in next to him. 

"Ready..Almost." Yev looks up at lana and she holds up a finger. 

behind the computer Debbie nods and runs up the stairs, and see's carl coming out of the room. "Hey..We're ready, you coming." She whispers. 

"yeah, lets go surprise the boys." He says. 

"I'll let you go." debbie hears come out of his phone. 

"No no. Come on. you're coming with me." He says carrying his phone with him and debbie grabs it. 

"Well hello. Kylia?" She asks looking at the beautiful girl on the other end. 

"Uh, yeah. Hi." 

"I'm debbie, i don't know if you remember me." she says smiling 

"Oh..Wow, yeah, you um, you're friends with Tommy?" she asks. 

"Yeah..well, co-workers. Anyway, just wanted to say hi, and see the girl that has my brothers so smitten, the whole lot of em. I see it. I'm gonna give you back to carl, he's giving me a death glare, and i don't want my house getting blown up tonight so. See you soon! Don't be a stranger, we'd love to have you around when you get back. BYE!!" debbie calls giving the phone back and heading back down the stairs. 

"Fucking nightmare." Carl says boundind down the stairs and holds up a finger to make sure she knows to stayh quiet. 

"Okay...Ready!" Lana says to Yev. and yev beams at his dads. and turns the computer arount to show all of the gallaghers and Milkoviches. 

"Oh my god! hey guys!" Ian exclaims.

"Carl..what are you doing? You're supposed to be...Oh Hi.. there." Fiona says. 

"What?" Mickey says looking into the camera. 

"I didn't realize he was on skype too. My bad, I thought he was texting." She says laughing. 

"Oh he's on skype huh?" Mickey smirks. 

"Wonder who he could be talking to? huh?" Ian laughs and so does his family. 

"Shut up assholes! I was just showing off your house, to the potential burglers, when we rob your asses and sell all your shit." He says. 

"That's not nice Uncle Carl!" Yev says. 

"I wont touch your stuff kid. I like you." He says and yev giggles.

"Okay." He says. 

"Traitor! Don't side with him! Hey Carl, I'll just keep your girlfriend here an extra week, see how you like that." Mickey yells and he hears the faint giggling from Carl's phone. 

"Shh, that's not funny." Carl says looking down at his phone and Ian and Mickey smile at eachother. 

"You see that look?" ian whispers into his husbands ear. 

"fuck yeah I did. He's so fucked." He laughs and straighens back up to look into the camera. 

"Okay carl go away now. Go talk to your girl. We don't want you anymore. Oh wait, first show her to Yevvy. Yevvy say hi to Kylia, She's our new friend." Mickey says and yev looks up to carl who turns the phone around for the boy to see her. 

"Hi!!" He exclaims. "You're pretty." and she giggles. 

"Well aren't you adorable. You're daddy's talk about you all the time."She says. 

"You're with daddies?" he asks

"Yeah. I'm coming home before them though. I live close to you guys." she says. 

"Cool! You want to come swim with me when you get home?" He asks and she laughs. 

"Sure, if you're mom is okay with that." She says. 

"S'fine. Uncle Carl can bring her."Lana says laughing. 

"Okay I'm leaving now. I'm going to rummage through all of your shit!" He calls walking out of the room. 

\---

Kylia is still laughing as carl makes his way outside to sit by the pool. "And here is said pool that you just got invited to." He says and shows it to her. 

"Damn. They built this shit?" she says. 

"Yeah. Kind of amazing, or whatever." He says 

"Tell me some things." She says. 

"Like what?" 

"Everything.. I want to know some things about you." He looks down. 

"You sure about that? I'm not squeaky clean." He says. 

"So? Ian says your good, I trust Ian." 

"Remind me to buy him a gift when he gets home." 

"Okay so, you don't want to talk about the past. Tell me about now." she says. 

"Okay, I'm a mechanic, and a receptionist at the garage Mickey and his brothers run. Live in a shitty apartment, and keep my nose clean. Stay out of jail and shit. Wasn't always that way though,"

"Okay. have you been to jail?" she asks. 

"Nah. Just juvie. when I was a kid. Thought I was badass, wanted to learn some shit about dealin drugs." he says honestly not knowing why he's just telling her that. 

"Ah. and you still sell?" she asks. 

"Nah. Ian and Mickey would drown me in the river if i ever pulled that shit. we're all legit now. Even The Milkovich trio." He says referring to the older milkovich brothers. 

"Okay" She shrugs as if that's all she needed to know. 

"You don't care?" 

"nah. If you don't do anything that could get you arrested now, what do I care." She says and he smiles at her. "but just know, I'm not into that shit ya know? Da..he used to do that shit, I don't like it." she says. 

"Alright. by the way from what I hear, he was a really bad dealer." He laughs. and so does she. 

"He's really bad at a lot of things." she says. 

"Yeah stupid as fuck too. Talkin shit, he thinks I wont wack him in his head, just because you said not to. granted that may be true, but I wanted to so bad." He says she giggles. 

"And how much longer could you have restrained yourself?" she asks. 

"about 2.5 seconds, lucky for him, Colin came in." she laughs. 

"So what about you? any crazy exes hanging around?" she asks. 

"Nah, I got a few. okay friends with one of them, but mostly not any around." 

"Friends?" she asks.

"yeah like, she's cool, we talk, Her boyfriend brings his car in to get worked on sometimes and we chat." he says. 

"Oh cool." She says a little brighter. 

"You got nothin to be worried about if you're thinkin about that" he says. 

"I wasnt. we aren't, well together. so.." she trails off. 

"Not yet." he whispers

"What was that?" 

"Oh nothing. Nothing." he says smiling at her. 

\-- 

Ian leans into mickey as they watch Yev talk about all of the things going on in chicago, and his family laughs and make comments every so often. Finally they all say goodbye and head out. and Yev says goodbye and blows them kisses before bed and they hang up. 

"god I miss them. I love it here, but without them...fuck." Ian says. 

"I know. I just want to hug that boy. and never let him go." mickey says and Ian nods. 

"I want a baby." Ian blurts out and covers his mouth and Mickey turns towards him in shock. 

"W..What did you just say?" 

"Nothing...No...What did I just say...Man I'm tired." he stretches out his arms. 

"Woah Woah, you can't just blurt some shit out like that and pretend you didn't. Talk to me baby. It's okay to just say it, even if we never make it happen, it's okay to say it." 

\-----

"Okay, um Kyli..." He says. 

"yeah? I have to drive home now. Will you be up for a while?" he asks. 

"mmhmm. I should shower anyway. What?" she asks as he bites his bottom lip. 

"Nothing. Happy showers, I will call you back soon. Okay." he says and she nods. 

\--- 

"Okay...Say it..again." Mickey says. 

" I said it three times." 

"Just fucking do it Ian" he says. 

"I Want A Baby." 

"Okay, like now? or like 5 years...10?" mickey asks staring at his husband. 

"Within the next...4 years.." 

"that's a big window..okay...are you fucking with me? cause it aint funny." 

"No. I'm not. I'm just not used to the thought. it's been there for a few days." Ian says. 

"Okay. What's this imaginary baby look like?" 

"Um I don't know. but you're asking me..." 

"yeah...Who's Dna Ian. You said you'd think on it, I just don't know where your at with that, If it's still a no, that's okay, I just want to know." 

"I was actually thinking....What if we like roulette it?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Like once we find a surogate. where they use like both sets of sperm, and just kind of let biology chose." he says. 

"Oh...that's interesting...So you're saying...it's a possibility...

"um yeah maybe. or we could do it...like not now, but like you give me everything I want, like fucking everything. and this is something that you want...right? You really want a baby, that has my dna?" Ian asks nervously. 

"Yes." Mickey says honestly. 

"So I'm saying okay. Let's talk about the options. We just got married, so I'm not saying lets fly home and find someone to carry our baby, I'm saying, I love you, and I love our family and I want a baby with you." 

"Fucking love you too man. I want a baby with you so much, fuck if I understand that, I want to look into a baby's face and know, my husband fucking made this beautiful human being, I want to see your face, and your traits, and a whole lot of other beautiful shit. God I'm so fucking gay right now." he says laughing tears streaming down his face. 

"I kind of like you gay, it would really suck if you werent." Ian laughs. 

"So, yes...You're saying yes." Mickey says again. 

"Yes Mickey. I trust you, I trust us, and if someday our baby gets what I have, we'll manage it, just like we manage mine. I pray to god he or she doesn't but , We'll do that." 

“I..I don't know what to say. I know I asked but I honestly. You were so…” 

“Stubborn?” Ian asks. 

“No. It was just something I honestly didn't think you'd change your mind about. I figured in a few years I'd just have to deal with that and maybe we'd have another one of mine.” He says

“Maybe we will. Ya never know. We could fill the house up. Little ones running everywhere. Taking over our lives.”

“Sounds fucking beautiful man.” Mickey says. 

\--

“Hold on.” Carl says to his computer waving at Kylia who called him. Kylia stares open mouthed at Carl in a towel and turns bright red. 

“Oh shit. I'm sorry. I'll call back,” she stammers staring at his bare chest, 

“No. It's fine. I'll keep the computer turned away. No peep shows I promise. Just give me a minute.” He laughs walking away. 

Kylia bites her lower lip. The mental image in her head making her face a brighter red. What was wrong with her. She'd seen a man without a shirt on before, in fact David purposely walked around without one plenty of times trying to get a rise out of her, but Woth Carl, it wasn't on purpose, he wasn't trying to trick her into wanting something she didn't, he was sweet and and endearing and it bade her blush. 

Carl comes into view again, fully clothed and she feels a little disappointed. “Sorry about that.” He says genuinely and she smiles. 

“It's okay. It shouldn't be a big deal.” She says embarrassed   
“Why shouldn't it? It's the first time you've seen me like that. Shit. If I would have seen you in a towel, you might have had to call someone to help me. I would have passed out or  
Something” she laughs. 

“I highly doubt seeing my body would do that to you.” She says shaking her head. 

“Okay maybe not. But it would do other things so I'm gonna go with fainting. Leaves less of a chance of you hanging up on me.” He says and rolls her eyes. 

“Always about sex.” She says laughing. 

“I'm a guy. I may be able to refrain from having it, but thinking about it, no way, I draw the line there.” 

“Alright. Alright. Fair enough. We aren't dating, you know you could…”

“What? Go out and get laid? My hands just fine thanks. I don't do that shit.” 

“Do what shit?” She asks. 

“If I like someone, and it looks like she might like me, I don't go out and fuck some random girl. Not fair to the girl I like or the random girl.”

“But if we…”

“Kyli. Stop that. Whatever he said to you, made you feel. I'm not him. You know what would happen if I went out right now and banged some chick?” He asks

“What?”

“Id feel like a dick. I'd regret it instantly after, and what would that day about me? That I can't handle an amazing girl just because I can't bang her against the wall? Nah, listen to me. I will not do that shit.” 

“You keep saying that. But what if..what if we decide to date and I'm never ready. I was with David for years and I was never ready. What if you can't handle it.” 

“Then I tell you. Look, David's a dick but he isn't a dick because he decided that being in. A non-sexual relationship wasn't for him, no he's a dick because he tried to pressure you into being ready when you weren't, he's a dick because instead of just telling you, that he couldn't do it anymore, he went out and cheated, he's a dick because he goes around talking shit about to, to me and anyone that will listen and most of all he's a dick because he thinks after all of that, that all he has to do is snap his fucking fingers and you'll be back with him.” 

“Are you even real? Like seriously?” She asks in awe of him. 

“As real as it gets. Now stop thinking I'm going to die because I'm not getting laid. I'm fine, seriously. I knew what was up, before I flirted with you. Alright?” He says and she nods

“Okay. I'm sorry. I'm being repetitive.” 

“Don't be sorry. There's nothing wrong with making sure that I know what I'm getting into before I get into it. You're protecting yourself. That's okay.” He says

 

Ian stands in the middle of the floor completely naked and grabs mickeys pulling him to him. Grabbing his hips and lifting him with all of his force, slowly easing the older man onto his dick. He tilts him backwards as mickeys arms rest onto the bed, his head falling onto the mattress but his body still connected to ians standing form. Ian grabs his legs and brings them up to his chest, he pumps himself on and out of his husband with a little force, edging them closer onto the bed. Fucking and scooting closer onto the bed. 

“Fucking hell, that angle, do that…like..yeah.” Mickey calls out. Mickey bends himself to angel his lower half up more and Ian smiles as he quicken his pace, watching Mickey move into what looks to be an uncomfortable possition. “Harder…” Mickey pants and Ian obliges. 

 

“Fuck you look so hot, how do you move like that with me inside of you. Fuuuuuck!” Ian cums trying to catch his breath. He pulls out and places mickeys back into a more comfortable position. And lowers himself until he's breathing on mickeys cock. “Gonna taste you. Fuck my mouth.” He begs widening his lips as Mickey thrusts his hips up entering ians mouth. They both moan as Mickey quickens his thrusts, almost violently as Ian wraps his tips tightly around the cock moving in and out of his mouth. 

“Feels so good. Your mouth on me like that. Lick baby. Run that perfect tongue up and down me. Please…yes….” He moans out and stops moving as Ian does what he is told. He brings his hand up to help him stroke Mickey as his tongue glides over the shaft over and over again. Wrapping his lips around it again, using full suction on the head as he pumps with his hand, twisting his wrist. Using his other hand to cup the balls and massage. “Holy…fucking…so close….and Ian takes that moment to remove the hand from mickeys balls and put his finger inside of Mickey, aiming for the spot he knows all too well and then… “ooooooooh…..iiiiiiaaaannnnn…” Mickey screams out as he cums into ians mouth. Ian takes it all. And smiles as he crawls back up the bed to pull Mickey to him. Kissing at his neck and biting down for a minute before releasing the mans skin. And nuzzles into him. He just smiles when he hears the light snore coming out of his lover. 

“Are you falling asleep?” Carl asks

“Mmmm.” Kylia mumbles

“God your beautiful like that.” Carl says. “Can't wait until you're only a few hours away, sweet dreams.” He whispers. And she shifts lightly on her hand and smiles Completely asleep.


	31. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of vacation for Kylia means back to Illinois,

Chapter 31: 

“I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow!” Jenna whines

Kylia giggles laying back on the side of the boat. “jad to end sometime jen.” She says enjoying the sunshine on her body.

“Oh like you really care? You can't wait to go home.” Jenna teases. 

“Not true. I love it here. Thank you guys so much for doing this, getting me to come here. It's been the best time of my life.” She says 

Kylia Montgomery: end of paradise and days on the beach 

 

“We're gonna miss you.” Ian says

“Oh I'm sure. Finally getting that alone time, since we took over your honeymoon.” Kylia giggles 

“Nah. We loved it. Thank god you have horrible gaydar, it's been a blast. Don't forget to come to whatever welcome home party those fuckers are inevitably planning for us next week.” Mickey says from in front of his husband. The others laugh.

“Never gonna live that down.” She says shaking her head. 

“Nope. And I'll be sure to remind Carl everyday, how hot you think I am.” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Oh god” she says running her hands through her hair. 

“Be nice. It's their last day here.” Ian says lightly smacking mickeys arm. And Kylia giggles at that. 

 

“I think I'll just stay here forever.” James says placing his hands above his head. 

“You've barely been out of the room.” Jenna calls over. 

“Not true. I just had work to do. To afford this lovely trip, you know, if I get fired we never get to do this again and I for one, would love to be able to take another trip somebody.” He says. 

“I can see that. I'd love to take the kids somewhere like this someday.” Ian says 

“Kids?! I thought you only had one??” Kylia sets up looking at the couple.   
“We do. Just been talking about maybe another one is all.” Mickey says smiling. And Kylia squeals. 

“Oooh. A baby!! How exciting.” She lunches for them and pulls Mickey into a hug and wraps her arms around the boys. 

“Geez woman, get off of me!” Mickey laughs and she smiles brightly and makes her way back to her seat. 

\--

Carl G: how's the last day?

Kylia M: amazing. Boat ride with everyone. I'm gonna miss this ocean.

Carl G: I bet. 

Kylia M: want a picture of it?

Carl G: depends. Are you in the picture?

Kylia M: I could be.

Carl G: send away then

 

Kylia M: you there?

Carl G: yeah sorry, tommy texted about bringing a car in. 

Kylia M: oh cool. 

Carl G: not really. And then of course I had to stare at that picture. Beautiful. 

Kylia M: the ocean is breathtaking

Carl G: wasn't talking about the ocean Kyli. 

Kylia M: oh. 

\--

“Get off the phone! You'll see him tomorrow.” Jenna yells

“No I won't. I don't even know when..or if.” Kylia says 

“Oh you will.” Ian smiles brightly.

 

Carl G: find out when her flight gets in?

Ian G: already e-mailed it to you. Got it out of Jenna this morning.

Carl G: thanks bro. 

Ian g: just be good to her, yeah? 

Carl G: of course. 

\--

“How do you know? Maybe he won't want to meet in person.” She says

“Oh yeah like that's gonna happen. Try to keep him away.” Mickey comments. 

Kylia blushes watching her friends. She really couldn't wait to be home and she would be lieing if she said that a great majority of that reason had a hell of a lot to do with Carl. She had spent the past week enjoying her days of the beach and sky ing him until she fell asleep. Sometimes, he wouldn't hang up, and she would wake up and see his face, it was kind of beautiful actually. She never told him that she watched him sleep for just a second before hanging up the call. And tomorrow they would be in the same country, the same city actually for just a minute when her plane arrived and they would be close enough to take the train to see eachother if they wanted and that made her nervous and excited at the same time. 

\--

Ian laughed as he swam up to the shore, Mickey closely behind. “A week alone. Are you ready for that?” He asks

“You have no idea. I have some plans. As soon as they're in that plane tomorrow. You're all mine.” Mickey smiles as they collapse in the beach. 

“Can't wait.” Ian smirks. 

\--

“No fucking crying, you two.” Mickey says as Kylia and Ian embrace the next morning. 

“Can't help it.” She sniffs

“You'll see eachother in a week. Your coming to the house as soon as we get back.” He says. 

“And I've seen that house. You'll be lucky if I ever leave.” She chuckles. 

“Didn't expect you too.” He says rolling his eyes as she pulls him into a hug. 

“Thank you for everything.” She says sniffing and he smiles at her. “Both of you. Have fun this week and I'll be there to welcome you home.” 

\--

“What's this?” Ian asks as they walk up to a spot on the beach that night. 

“This is romance. Come here.” He says pulling Ian down onto the blanket next to a picnic basket and kisses his husband. 

“God I love you.” He says looking up at the night sky. 

“Life is pretty ducking great right now huh?” Mickey says and Ian smiles. 

“That's for sure.” 

 

Kylia steps off the place, exhausted, ready to pass out. 

“Holy fuck. I could just sleep right here.” She says. 

“Not yet.” Jenna says from a distance. And Kylia looks up from her sleepy eyes to find her friend. So ready to pass out somewhere, anywhere. She doesn't see  
Them anywhere. Fuck. 

“You lost?”She hears from behind her. 

“Nope my friends are somewhere.” She says and keeps walking.

“Need a ride home.” The man asks

“No.” She walks faster. 

“You sure about that Kyli?” And her head snaps up and she whips around. There he is, Carl Gallagher standing in front of her, a smirk on his face much like his older brothers, even more like his brother-in-laws. She can feel her face light up but she can't help it. He's there, so close, she could touch him. 

“Oh my god.” She says and wraps her arms around him, she doesn't mean to, but she's in shock and she freezes after a second her own excitement wearing off a little. Until he chuckles and wraps his arms around her as well, picking her up slightly. 

“Hey there. Welcome home-ish.” He says. She releases him and looks at him shyly. “Your friends took off. Want a ride home now?” He asks 

“I'm gonna pass out in your car.” She says 

“Fine by me. I gotta stop by the shop before we leave town.” He says and smiles at her. 

\--

Carl watches Kylia as she walks around the the shop. Focus Gallagher. He looks back  
Down at his work even though the girl is leaning over the counter, looking sexy as hell, even as tired as she obviously is. The bell chimes and he looks up and groans. Now now. 

“What's wrong?” Kylia says leaning over the counter more. 

“We'll look who's back.” Carl watches as Kylia's sleepy eyes widen and she props herself back off the counter, she doesn't turn around at first but when she does, her long drown curls swag with her and she rests her arms on the counter. 

“What do you want?” She grits out

“My car. Tommy said it was ready.” He says smirking at her and she turns back to Carl who picks up the phone. 

“Hey iggs, jinx car ready yet? He's here, getting on my nerves.” He says and hangs up. 

“Yeah. Five minutes. Fork over the cash jinxy.” He says and David strolles up beside ky, looking he up and down and Carl glares. When David reaches out to touch her. Snaking his arm around her waist she just grabs his hand and moves it. Walking behind the counter. Carl smiles and wraps his arm protectively around her, breathing onto her neck and she shivers. 

“You okay?” He whispers. She nods. 

“Mmhmm. Five minutes and he'll be gone.” She says acting as if he isn't even there, she turns around and smiles brightly at Carl. “You almost done with work?” She asks. He nods lightly unable to breathe. He feels his body betray him, with her this close and he clears his throat. 

“I'm gonna sit down now.” He says and she nods watching him as he looks back to his computer. She looks over to David who smirks, obviously recognizing Carl's discomfort. She rolls her eyes. 

“Got something to say?” She barks

“Oh no. Nothing. Good luck with that dude.” He says and leans on the counter. 

“What?” She asks and Carl flips him off. So she turns back to Carl and he takes in a  
Breath or two and then smiles at her grabbing her and pulling her to his lap. She squeals lightly and smiles at Carl. 

“That car ready yet?” David groans and Carl smirks. He then shrugs and looks at Kylia. She mouths a thank you to him, and he just kisses her cheek. 

“Yo, cars done. He pay you yet?” Iggy asks walking in and stopping seeing Carl and the girl on his lap. “Ky?” He asks in question and she smiles at him. “Thank fuck.” He lets out a low breath. 

“Nah. I was busy.” Carl says and Iggy shrugs, taking the payment and smiling to the couple. 

“They're adorable right?” Iggy says and David rolls his eyes. 

Just then the door swings open and in bounds Bella, she glares at David and jumps into iggys arms. “Hey baby!!” She purrs. He laughs. 

“Hey bellz.” He says. Iggy throws the keys at David.

“Now get out.” Iggy say pulling Bella in for a long kiss. David finally huffs and walks out. Kylia jumps off of Carl's lap. 

“Sorry.” She blushes looking down at him.

“What? This?” He says pointing to himself knowing what she's referring to. “Take it as a compliment. Just..give me a minute and we can go.” He says and she nods moving back  
To the other side of the counter. 

“Kylia right? I'm Bella. So nice to meet you. My friend Ian tells me so much about you.” She laughs. 

“And I'm Iggy Milkovich. This one won't shut up about you.” He smirks at Carl as Carl flips him off. 

“Hi. So nice to meet all of you. Ian and Mickey talk about you guys constantly.” She says fondly. 

“Good. They should. You should come by the house on Sunday. Family dinners are awesome.” He smiles brightly 

“Yeah yeah. Don't scare her off yet. Ready to go?” Carl says standing up. She nods. 

“I'm so tired from they flight. I could sleep for days.” She says. 

 

“Champaign and bubbly baths. What have you done with my husband?” Ian asks. 

“He went back to Chicago. Now you have me.” Mickey says licking his lips. 

“Awe. No. I like him. Can have you both.” Ian laughs

“One version of myself at a time firecrotch.” Mickeys laughs kissing ians neck. 

\--

Carl doesn't say anything for a minute in the car and Kylia has her eyes closed.”sorry about…” She says half asleep. Carl chuckles. 

“Not a big deal. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to. I kinda feel like an ass.” He says. 

“Why?” She asks. 

“I'm a grown man. Shouldn't be getting a boner like a teenage boy who's never seen a pretty girl before.” He chuckles. 

“It's okay. I was being..a tease. He was just pissing me off.” She says. 

“Shit. That’s not teasing. You didn't even kiss me. I can handle myself.” He says. “I told you already, I'm good. Just gotta step away sometimes.” He says. She nods. 

“Mmmkay. Sleepy now.” She says passing out. 

“Wait..where do you live? Fuck. Well looks like your sleeping in my apartment then.” He says laughing.   
\--

Kylia wakes up in an unfamiliar bed and stretches out. Getting up and tiptoeing out of the bedroom. Carl is sitting on the couch watching tv and eating pizza. 

“Well hey there.” He says over his shoulder and she smiles at him. “Sorry, I visual n't get you to wake up to tell me where you lived. I'll drive you home whenever you want.” He says and she sits down next to him and smiles. 

“It's okay. How'd you get me up here?” She asks. 

“Carried you.” He shrugs. 

“Thanks.” She says. And he looks over at her. 

“So welcome to my shitty apartment.” He says 

“It's nice.” She looks at him nervously, finally awake enough to realize she's sitting on Carl's couch in his apartment and they're alone. He places his arm on the couch and smiles. 

“Come here.” He says and she smiles and scoots closer to him. “Been waiting way too long to have you this close to me, for you to be all the way over there.” He says. 

She laughs lightly letting herself feel the warmth of his arms. “This is nice.” She says. 

“Mhm.” Me mumbles Into her neck. And she enjoys the feeling of him as she snuggles closer to him. She even feels him suck in a breath when she accidentally grazes him as the moves. She waits for him to push her off of him, or try to turn her around to kiss her but he doesn't. He just stills for a minute and pulls her closer. All of her fears of him suddenly realizing he couldn't do this with her, melting away for just that moment and she wants to kiss him for it but she doesn't. 

 

  
“Ian…you can't buy things for a baby that doesn't even exists yet.” Mickey shakes his head at the baby store Ian wants to drag him into. 

“And why not?you want to tell our daughter that her big brother has all this cool shit from Australia but we didn't get her any because it wasn't logical. Screw that.” Ian says Mickey shakes his head.

“Fine, fine we'll go in.” 

(An hour later)

“Ian we can't buy things for a baby…isn't that what you said?” Ian smirks walking out of the store. 

“Oh fuck off.” Mickey groans

“You realize we have to ship all this home babe?” Ian says laughing. 

“Yes I'm aware. Present shopping?” Mickey asks and they agree laughing as they shop for their families. Throwing in a few gag gifts. 

\--

Carl: hey what are you doing tonite?

Kylia: not sure yet. 

Carl: come out with me?

Kylia: okay…where to? 

Carl: on a date. 

Kylia: oh..ok. Tonight? 

Carl: yup. Dress up just a little. I'm taking to a semi-nice place ;) 

\--

Ians computer starts going off as he and Mickey lay in bed wrapped in eachother. 

“We decent? Kylia's calling.” Ian says laughing. 

“Close enough.” Mickey shrugs 

“Ky?” Ian says as he watches Kylia pace back and forth and she turns and her eyes widen, looking at the boys Laying in bed with a blanket surrounding both their hips. 

“Oh god. You were…oh god” she turns bright red. 

“Calm down spaz. We were done. Look this face, does it look anything less than blissful.” Mickey says and watches her face turn redder than his husbands hair. 

“What's up?” Ian says laughing. 

“I can't breathe. I'm going in a date tonight. Oh god. Like a real one.” She bends over, dramatically breathing. 

“Real date? Like dinner and shit?” Mickey asks. She doesn't speak just nods.

“So who's the guy?” Mickey says laughing and she flips him off. And Ian smacks him. “What? It's a logical question. When's the last time you've seen Carl take a girl out..like in public? When's the last time Carl has been in public?” He chuckles at himself. 

“So not laughing right now Mickey!!” She says. “What am  
I gonna wear? What if..what if he tries to kiss me…oh god, I'm going to faint.” 

“Seriously? Pull yourself together over there. You are the same girl who walked up to me on a beach and just started taking, so what, you like Carl, go on your date. Wear something nice, that doesn't show too much, don't make him suffer too bad, don't go nun either and be funny and flirty. And when he kisses you and he will, just enjoy it. If you don't want him to kiss you, tell him.” Mickey says getting out of bed, hearing a gasp and Ian laughing. “What?” 

“Oh god.” Kylia burrows face in her hands, trying to find the hang up button. Mickey shrugs and looks at Ian who points at his husbands naked body. 

“Oh. Sorry ky!! Did my beautiful body ruin you for Carl? Tell him, my bad.” Mickey laughs pulling his shorts on. “All clear. You can look again.”

 

“No, I don't think I can. I just saw you naked.”

“Want to show me yours to even the score?” Mickey asks and ian is laughing so hard he falls off the bed. 

“Oh don't look ky, ians naked too.” 

“I hate you guys.” She says

“Come on: I'll move the camera over there. We can have a naked Skype party!” And Mickey is laughing and Ian is still trying to breathe and she huffs. 

“Love you assholes. I'm going to go get ready.” And she hangs up.

“Oops. I don't think she likes me anymore. Is it something I said?” Mickey says bouncing onto the bed, peaking over to look at his husband who is getting up. 

“That or your past ass blinded her.” He says

“Me? Look at you freckles. How can a man who has been in the sun for 2 weeks be that glowingly white?” 

“Fuck you man.” Ian says. 

“Again? Alright bend over.” Mickey laughs.


	32. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night. Ian takes Mickey to someplace beautiful, and Carl takes Kylia out for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say. I love you guys. and to show you how much. Here's another one. :)

Chapter 32: date night.

Date night seemed to be going around. Lana and Mandy had both called Carl asking him to babysit, he groaned. If one more person called, he was going to kill them. How long has it really been since he had a date? He supposed it had been a while and he was usually eager to babysit his nephews, but tonight was not the night. He's been waiting to ask Kylia in a date since he first talked to her, and now she was home, she had been for a few days and he'd finally gotten the nerve to just take her out. He wanted it to be good. Something she could remember as a great night, not just another shitty date with a guy trying to get down her pants. He silently cursed her ex for that. For making her feel like her virginity was a bad thing to get rid of, a conquest. It was bullshit and it pissed him off. Everytime she got that look in her eyes, and she shyed away from him in fear that he would act like that asshole, it pissed him off more, so tonight was going to be about making her feel special.

  
Arriving at her apartment, he sucked in a breath as she opened the door smiling at him. She looked breathtaking. In a simple dress and her hair pulled back off of her face and he smiled at her. Mentally reminding himself to thank Ian and Mickey. If it hadn't been for their overprotective nature, she would just be some girl he was introduced to at a family dinner, and he would never have the nerve to do this.

\--

Mickey smiled out at the water looking back at Ian. Ian brought him to a small cove of beach, he wasn't exactly sure how he found it but the water was elimuminated, by the moonlight and every now and then, he could Dolphins swimming up. It was beautiful.

“What do you think?” Ian says smiling

“It's perfect.” Mickey says brightly.  
\--

Dinner went well, and Carl drove back to Kylia's place smiling. The couple of hours being alone with her in the car didn't hurt. He placed his hand in hers as he drove and he was happy when she didn't pull away.

Kylia looked at Carl as he drove smiling like a school girl, she had never been on a date like this, or even a real one for that fact. She frowned a little as he parked the car. That last disappointing. He got out and walked her up to her door. How romantic? And she looked into those eyes as they approached the door. Here it was, she wondered if he'd try to kiss her. Did he even want to? Did she want him to? And she smiled because even though her stomach just dropped a few feet, she knew she did. “Goodnight Carl. Thank you. This was..perfect.” She says smiling and he steps forward and it's her breath that catches.

Carl stares into her eyes, watching, wanting to know how she felt about this, about him. She seemed to smile wider as he got closer to her, so instead of asking, which he had fully intended to do before they had arrived. He slowly leaned in, giving her enough time to tell him no, or push him away, even slam the door in his face. She stepped forward instead and smiled before he kissed her lightly. It wasn't anything but a soft kiss. And she closed her eyes at it, and he stepped back and smiles at her.

“Goodnight Kyli, I'll talk to you soon.” He says biting the inside of his cheek and watching as she walks into her apartment.

\--

“What are you doing?” Mickey asks as Ian fiddles with his shirt pulling it off of him.

“Making love to my husband?” Ian says.

“Right here? In front of those poor Dolphins?” Mickey shakes his head laughing.

Ian doesn't say anything he just trails kisses down his husbands body. Making sure to bite a little every so often.

“Okay, I can get into this.” Mickey says and Ian laughs.

“Oh yeah? You sure, I can stop?” He says latching his hands around mickeys waistband

“Nope, too late now. Keep going.”

\--

Carl G: when did you get that picture?

Kylia M: tonight. Do you mind? I could take it down?

Carl G: nope. I like it. I like that my girl posts a picture of me.

Kylia m: your girl?

Carl G: yeah. We've been Facebook official for weeks

Kylia M: right I forgot

Carl G: and I'm hoping to make it real as soon as you'll let me.

Kylia M: huh?  
Carl G: really bad at this. I feel like I'm in high school again. I want to be your guy.

Kylia M: oh. Sorry, I'm dense. I'd like that too.

Carl G: good. So would my girl like to come have dinner with me at my place tomorrow? Shitty tv shows and I'll cook. Oh but first Yev really wants you to come swim.

Kylia G: sure. Sounds good. I miss the water already.

\--

Mickey pants as Ian moves in and out of him slowly, staring into his eyes the entire time. God he loves when he does that. Nothing quite like the person you love more than anything in the entire world, making love to you like that and nobody in this world could possibly do it like Ian could. “Love you,” Mickey moans out and Ian smiles brightly. His green eyes shining in the moonlight.

“Love you.” He says back

\--

Carl knocks on the door with his girlfriend slightly and Lana opens the door. “Hey.” She smiles.

“Hey Lana. This is Kylia, Yev gave me strict orders to being her over.” He says. “Kyli, this is Svetlana, mickeys baby mama.” And Lana pushes him lightly.

“Hi sweet girl. Come in. Boy can't wait to meet you. By the pool.” She says and they make Thor way outside and Carl laughs as Kylia's eyes grow bigger. There's people everywhere.

“Holy god. Who…” She whispers.

“This is everyone. Hey everyone, Meet Kylia! My present from Australia.” He laughs and his family looks up smiling warmly at her. “I swear I didn't know they would all be here.” He whispers.

Everyone comes to greet them but Yev beats them to it.

“My guest!” He says “hi.” He waves.

“Well hi, I've heard so much about you.” She says brightly to the boy who grabs her hand and drags her to the pool.

“Hey man! Did a 10 year old just steal my date?” Carl asks.

“Yup man. Kids got moves. You won't get her back for a while. He's got a way with the ladies. He's had Bella over there for an hour.” Iggy laughs.

“Man.” Carl laughs.

“How's that goin man?” Lip asks

“Good.”

“No sex thing working for you?”

“We aren't talking about that” Carl groans

“Well I mean we could just make bets on it silently?” Iggy says

“No. You are not.” He glares.

“Man I was kidding. I would totally do that to you but not her. I don't bet on people's virginities, that's fucked up.” Iggy says

“Wait? How did you know that?”

“I was there when dickbreath announced that shit remember.”

“Oh yeah.”

\--

“So…virgin huh?” Mandy asks tilting her head.

“Everyone knows don't they?” She asks groaning

“Your ex has a big fucking mouth. No worries, I punched him for it.” Mandy smiles and Kylia laughs.

“Mickeys sister..you sound just like him.” And Mandy laughs.

“Yeah? Well we take care of our own around here. And from I'm told, that's you huh?” And Kylia smiles at her

“And that also includes that doofus your dating. He's a good one. Sure he likes to blow things up, bust a few kneecaps occasionally. By a good kid. I'd keep him around if I were you.” Mandy smiles.

“As long as he wants to stay around. I kind of like him.” She says.

“Oh he wants to. Have you seen how that kid looks at you. I think I've only really seen that look, one other time in my life.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, tall redhead. Looks at my brother like he hung the moon. That's how he looks at you. The way Ian looked at Mickey when he met him.” Mandy says smiling and getting up.

  
  
\--

“Ambushed her. Whole family.” Ian says laughing looking at his phone.

“Poor girl. Don't they know we're trying to keep this one around not scare the hell out of her.” Mickey laughs,

“Oh yeah. If anyone was gonna scare her off, I think we would have already. Ian says.

“Don't know what your talking about. We're fucking pleasant.”

\--

“Dinner was amazing. Thank you.” Kylia says to Carl as they make their way over to the couch.

“Thanks. My family scare the shit out of you yet?” He asks

“No. A little embarrassed that they all know I'm a Virgin. But they're nice.” She says.

“Sorry about that. I didn't…I didn't say anything.” He says.

“I know. Mandy told me David's blabbing his mouth to anyone that will listen.” She says.

“Come here. Let's watch a movie. Promise to keep my hands to myself.” He says motioning for her to come closer.

So she cuddled up next to him and turns towards the tv.

\--

Carl leans over and lifts Kylia's face toward his and places a light kiss on her lips and she smiles.

“That okay?” He asks softly and she nods.

“You can kiss me. As much as you want.” She says lightly. And he smiles.

“Just want to make sure your comfortable is all. Trying not to be the creepy guy that makes out with you everytime he sees you.” And she giggles. Leaning over to kiss him again. Something happens in that moment and she presses her lips harder onto his. He licks his lips not entirely meaning to and she opens her lips for him as an invitation, and kisses her deeper. Wrapping his arms around her as she moves towards him. Light kissing turns into something more and she doesn't stop it, she just keeps kissing him, running her fingers through his hair. It doesn't take long before she has to break the kiss breathing heavily. She backs up slightly when she sees his face, full of desire.

“Fuck. I'm sorry.” She says darting to the other side of the couch. He laughs.

“What are you sorry for? That was amazing.” He says breathing out and holding his arms out for her.

“Aren't you…like?” She looks away.

“What? Turned on?” She nods

“Have to be an idiot not to be. Or gay and I ain't that.” He laughs moving closer to her.

“I can stay over here if you want. But I'm good. Promise.” He says smiling at her. She smiles back.

“Are you sure?” She asks looking down.

“Mhm. All good. Does that scare you? When I'm turned on like that? Freak you out?” He asks

“No. I mean yeah, but only because I'm not ready for that, and I know or Ive been told that hurts.” She says.

“Yeah. It does sometimes. That's what cold showers are for. Already planned on taking on tonight.”

“You're amazing.” She says smiling and scooting closer. And he wraps his arm around her. Deciding that her being here, was worth anything.

\--

“Last day. Do you know what you want to do?” Ian asks Mickey.

“Hmm. Yes.” He says.

“You gonna fill me in?” Ian asks laughing.

“you will see.” Mickey says.

\--

“They're coming home tomorrow mama!” Yev bounces up and down.

“Yes they will be on a plane tomorrow. But it's gonna take them a while to get here buddy. Early Tuesday morning.” She says

He smiles. “I gotta get the fort ready. Daddy’s coming home!!” He says making his way down the hall and she laughs and the doorbell rings. She goes to answer it smiling.

She signs for the package and looks down at it. Taking it up to the boys bedroom. Written on the side, in ians writing it says for kids. The other box says presents. She smiles and looks around opening one of the boxes wanting to see what they got for yevgeny but notices at the side, some baby clothes. At first she thinks they are for lip and Mandy until she notices some baby girl clothes, and tilts her head. Interesting.

\--

“Hey Lana. What's up?” Ian says answering the Skype call. She holds up a onesie. And his eyes widen. “You opened that?” He asks looking to see if mickeys came out of the shower yet.

“Got it early. Waited till you were awake. What's this?” She asks

“Umm. It's for the future baby we might have someday:” he whispers and she smiles.

“Baby?” She asks

“Yeah. We talked about maybe having a baby someday. One with my DNA. Nothing certain but I couldn't help myself ya know?” He says, she nods.

“Okay.” She smiles

\--

"Lana opened the Box." Ian says laying on the bed after Mickey comes out of the shower. They are both exhausted from their day of white water rafting,

"Which box?" Mickey asks.

"Yevs stuff, and baby stuff." Ian says and Mickey groans.

"Oh great. Now everyone is gonna know before we even know when. Damn it." He huffs.

"Don't worry about it. She seemed okay, happy even." Ian says.

"Yeah of course she was. everyone will be happy, but I wanted to be happy about it without them for a while." He says laughing a little and ian pulls his husband to him.

"Too late now. Don't worry about it. Now come here, So I can enjoy my last few hours of honeymooning with my husband before we go back to the real world. With jobs, and bullshit. and Families." He says pulling mickey down on top of him.

\---

"Jenna...He will be here any minute. Will you just go!" Kylia calls out.

"Oh I don't think so. I want to meet this boy. The boy who has my best friend all hot and bothered" She laughs.

"I am not hot and bothered!" Kylia huffs.

"Oh uh huh, so you didn't tell me last night, that you just want to know what it's like to run your hands up his chest, and there was something about his neck. Like seriously? How long were you with dickbreath, never once, did you even think about him like that...then again. who can blame you." Jenna laughs.

"It's not like that, I mean. I don't know, With david i was always so focused on not turning him on, or wondering why he was so pissy about it, I don't know, and sure I wanted to occasionally, just, get it the fuck over with but thinking about doing it with him, God. Why did I think I loved him? One week with Carl, and I have to stop myself from doing things, not like sexual things even, just thinks he seems to like." She says.

"He's gonna be the one." Jenna says.

"excuse me?" Kylia rolls her eyes.

"Honey, when you have to spend all of your time thinking of ways not to have sex with your boyfriend, it means you want to. Him being willing to wait for you is turning you on. it's only a matter of time, If I had to place a bet on this shit, I would bet, Carl Gallagher is the one you're gonna lose it to." Jenna laughs, and freezes when she hears a knock on the front door.

"Oh god. Shut your mouth, now. I am still not ready for that, So don't be giving him the wrong Idea. that's cruel, false hope and shit." Kylia says.

"Uh huh. False hope. Didn't say it was gonna happen tonight." Jenna says opening the door. "Well hello. You must be Carl." Jenna smiles at him.

"Yes. I am. Jenna right? What are you ladies doing in here? I could hear laughing from the hallway." Carl asks.

"nothing. She thinks she's funny. And she isnt. You can go now jenna."

"Alright kids, Use a condom." She says laughing down the hallway.

"I'm going to kill her" She sighs and Carl just smiles and brings her in for a hug.

"Ah i get it now. Sex talk." He says

"What?"

"I know these things. women talk about sex just as often as men do, trust me. I've been hanging out way too many women in my life." He says and she looks up.

"Don't look at me like that. I was talking to those cackling women i call my family. Do you know many times I walked in on V and fiona sitting in the kitchen talking about sex, and trust me you don't know anything about sex until you talk to veronica about sex." he laughs.

"We weren't, I wasnt.." She trails off.

"Its okay. I'm not gonna ask what you said. You're girl talk is your own. I promise." He says kissing her on the top of the head.

She just shakes her head, regretting telling Jenna anything. It was all true though, she didn't even understand some of the things she was feeling being this close to him.

"So, no make out before we go to the movies?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"You are not funny Gallagher." She says.

"It was a logical question." He shrugs.

She rolls her eyes at him and goes to sit on the couch, and he follows her. "We could just stay here." He says.

"That doesn't sound like an appropriate idea at the moment." She says shaking her head.

"No fun at all." He pouts.

"Carl..." She warns.

"Okay okay. Let's go. Since my girlfriend doesn't want to kiss me."

\---

 


	33. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey come home. Svetlana makes an offer.

Chapter 33: Homecoming

 

Ian and Mickey look at eachother as they step up to their home. Nobody met them at the airport, which meant only one thing, all of them were in this house. And they couldn't be happier about it. 

“Ready to be smothered?” Ian asks yawning. 

“I'm ready to pick up my son and never let him go.” Mickey says and Ian nods in agreeance, so Ian opens the door and smiles as everyone yells surprise as if it was really a surprise to them that they were all here. Yev runs up and Mickey picks him up. 

“Damn kid. You're getting so big. Fucking missed you.” He says hugging him right and Yev giggles. 

“Come here buddy.” Ian says pulling Yev into a hug. 

 

Everyone takes their turns giving the boys big hugs. “Uncle Carl has a girlfriend.” Yev whispers to Ian and Ian laughs looking over to where Carl is standing with Kylia. 

“Adorable.” Ian whispers going over to his brother. “Stop making gooey eyes at eachother for a second and give me a hug you two.” He says and Kylia laughs. 

“Missed you fuckface.” Carl says hugging his brother and Ian laughs then pulling Kylia into a huge hug. 

“Missed you Ian.” She giggles. 

“Australia just wasn't the same without you.” He says spinning her around. 

“Off my girl man.” Carl jokes. 

“My girl first.” Ian says flipping him off and setting Kylia down. 

 

The party was in full force and they were enjoying the hell out of it. 

“How's being home?” Kylia asks sitting next to her friend

“So good. You? How's my brother?” He asks 

“Good. He's kind of amazing. Thanks for that.” She says.   
“I taught him everything he knows.” He laughs. 

“Uh huh.” 

“So all that shit you were worried about? Him it being able to handle no sex? How's that?” 

“Good. He's a perfect gentleman. I worry about it more than he does. Says he's fine with cold showers. How he does it, I'll never know.” 

“Self control? Who knew.” Ian laughs. 

“How do you know though? What is okay? Like what I can do and he won't like, lose control or some shit.” She asks

“Like what?” He asks 

“Like making out. I try to keep my hands to myself. But it's really hard.” And Ian laughs. 

“So don't. If he needs you to stop, he'll say something right? Have you mentioned to him?” He asks 

“Are you crazy?!” She leans in close looking around. “Yeah because hey babe, I'd like to run my hands up your body and bite the shit out of your neck. Sounds like a stellar, intro into but I still don't want to fuck you, that cool?” And Ian bursts into laughter. “Shut up. You don't understand.” 

“Did I ever tell you how Mickey and I got together?” He asked

\--

 

“A bet? No sex. How long did you last?” She asks

“Not important. He forfeited. I won, in more ways than one. What is important is, you overthink shit too much. When you finally do decide to have sex it's entirely possible that your going to pass out from stress or have a panic attack before you actually get to anything fun.” 

“Fuck off.” 

\--

 

“That was fun. Maybe I should head out.” Kylia says.   
“Don't be silly. It's a three hour drive, they said we could stay. I'll tuck you in and sleep on the couch in the room.” 

“Okay.” She says. 

\--

“This isn't tucking me in.” Kylia pants trying to catch her breath leaning in to kiss Carl again, by now she's straddling him. She tilts her head to the side and shrugs runing her hands down Carl's chest. Just a little, over his shirt. He smiles. 

“Whatcha doing?” He asks

“Not sure.” She says and peals his shirt off. And stares at him. He smiles. She runs her fingers up his chest, he moans a little. But doesn't tell her to stop. She kisses him and finds the. Outage to place her lips on his collar bone kissing there. 

“That’s nice.” He says tilting his head back trying to control himself. He doesn't want to spoil her. So she continues, letting go for a minute, lightly biting down onto his neck and kissing him again. It's not until she accidentally grinds her hips that Carl's eyes shoot open. 

“Baby.” He croaks out. 

“Mhm.” 

“I need you to get off of me now.” He says closing his eyes. 

“What?” She asks sadly.

“Just for a little bit. If you don't, umm. Actually. I'm gonna move you. If you move, I'm gonna…nevermind. Just let me.” He says and he picks her up and sits her down and moves back to where he was, closing his eyes, trying to talk himself into getting a handle on things. 

He opens his eyes after a few minutes to look at her. She has gotten up by now and she's laying in the bed so he goes over to her. “Open your eyes.” He says softly. She does. 

“Sorry about that. It just felt really good. So fucking good.” He says smiling at her. 

“What? I don't get it.” She says. 

“Pretty sure one more grind and I'd need to ask Mickey for some clothes.” He says and she looks confused before her eyes widen. 

“Wait you can do that? Like without actual contact.” She asks  
“Not usually. But sometimes it's possible to get really worked up and just…bam.” He laughs at his explanation. 

“Oh. Interesting.” She says. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Nothing.”

“Kyli…tell me. I just admitted to you that I almost came in my jeans like a 14 year old. Tell me what that look is for.

“I don't know. Did you want to? Right then?”

“Sure. And at the same time no.” He says and she looks at him, and she sits up on the bed. 

“What?” She laughs

“God this is gonna sound ridiculous. Okay, yes I would love to cum with you, on top of me like that. Especially with you doing, whatever the fuck you were doing with your mouth against my neck and at the same time no I don't want to cum in my jeans, like a prepubescent teenager, who can't handle a little friction from a girl. Does that even make sense?” He asks. 

“Yeah I think so. You want to get off, but it's embarrassing.” She says

“Exactly. And I really don't want to make you uncomfortable. Because I can't even imagine what your reaction would be.” He laughs a little. 

“I think Ian was right. We are overthinking this.” 

“Wait. You talked to my brother about my sex life, or lack of it?” Carl asks shaking his head.

“More about my freaking out. And he said if I did something that you couldn't handle, you'd tell me and you did…and if you do something that makes me uncomfortable, I'll tell you. I let go for a second and let myself feel, and it was nice. I enjoyed that.” She says shyly. 

“Until my hormones ruined it.” He laughs

“No. You didn't ruin anything. You didn't get angry, you just stopped me, because you needed to. That's okay. It has to be.” She says 

“Okay. So we're good.” He says 

“Yeah. Now come up here. If your not to worked up?”   
\--

Mickey and Ian crawl into the fort with Yev and smile as he tells them all about his time without them. Filling them in on everything. And Ian and Mickey pulled out their phones to start showing them pictures. “You did the things on my list.” Yev says after watching the video of Mickey surfing. 

 

“Of course kid.”

\--

Carl wrapped his arms around Kylia and she snuggled back into him. He let himself relax as she fell asleep before he drifted off himself. 

\--

Ian woke up on the floor of the makeshift fort and slowly got up. Mickey was already gone but Yev was snoring, loudly. Ian stretched and crawled out. Walking down stairs to find Mickey at the counter. Mickey looked up and handed him a cup of coffee. “I'm getting too old to sleep I that thing like that.” Ian says stretching more. 

“I know right? I need that hotel spa right about now.” Mickey chuckles. And Ian nodds in agreeance. 

“Want to go hide out in our room and sleep all day?” Ian asks and Mickey doesn't even answer he just gets up and grabs ians hand dragging him back upstairs. “I'll take that as a yes.”

 

“Not all day. Just a few more hours” Mickey says  
\--

Kylia woke up with her boyfriends arms wrapped around her. His morning erection pressed into her. She thought about which way to move without waking him up. T didn't bother her that he was aroused in his sleep, it was actually rather expected, she just wanted to fall back asleep. Not wanting to leave his arms quite yet. 

Carl stirs a little as he feels Kylia shift away from him, but only slightly. He groans and pulls her back. “Too early to be running away. Come back here.” He says not even bothering to open his eyes yet. 

“Mm, I'm not going anywhere.” She says. Scooting backwards and laughing when Carl sucks in his breath. 

“Oh you're hilarious.” He says groaning. But still staying exactly where he was and she turns her head slightly to look at him placing a kiss on his lips. 

\--

 

Ian groaned at the knock on the door, Lana peaked her head in and looked at them. 

“Hey lana.” He says 

“You want baby?” She asks them 

“Lana. It's too early for this.” Mickey says. 

“Answer. You want baby with orange boy? You want orange baby?” She asks looking at him and he nods. 

“You want baby. I give you baby.” She says and Ian starts coughing. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Me and orange boy have baby.” She say. 

“Wait. You want to carry out baby for us?”

“Yes.” 

“You tell your boyfriend that?” Mickey asks.

 

“Yes.” 

“Uh huh. And he's good with you and Ian having a baby” Mickey laughs. 

“Yes. No sex just baby. Would be real sibling for yevvy, and you both deserve baby.” She says 

\--

 

Carl comes downstairs a few hours later, after seperating himself from his insanely hot girlfirend and taking a shower. A much needed shower, and borrows some of mickey's old clothes. He looks at his family, Ian and Kylia are laughing about something at the counter, Mickey and Yevgeny are playing a game in the floor of the living room, and Lana and Colin are wrapped up in eachother while she cooks. Fucking adorable ass family it was. 

"Hey." He says and ian looks up and smiles over at him. 

"Hey Bro..Finally make your way down here. You run my hot water out?" He asks. 

"Bite me." He says flipping him off. 

"You better have cleaned that shit up. I have a strict rule, we all clean up our own shower...Stuff." Mickey cuts himself off looking down at his son. 

Kylia burries her face, as it's turning red. "Hey. Don't be embarrased. I'm pretty sure you and Yev are the only ones in this house that's never done that in the shower." Ian whispers to her and she laughs. 

"Why would you need to though?" Kylia asks turnin towards Ian. He turns towards mickey who is far enough away to where yev can't hear them, but carl is now standing beside them.

"Just because I get laid, quite regularly.." 

"Regularly, don't even let Ian convince you that is regular, those two fuck more than average human beings." Carl laughs. 

"Whatever, It doesn't mean they're arent times, I have to...take care of it myself, or even together in that shower." He laughs. She laughs with him. 

"Told you, way more than average...Did he ever tell you they actually broke a bed.." and Kylia bursts out in laughter. 

"What???" She says looking at ian. 

"It was an old bed." Ian says. 

\-- 

“Hey Colin, can I talk to you?” Mickey asks a few days later. 

“Yeah man what's up?”

“Lana said she talked to you about something, concerning me..and Ian.” He says 

“The baby thing?” Colin asks

“Yeah. Why? Why would you say yes to that?” 

“For real? Why wouldn't I?” He asks

“Your girlfriend, carrying your brother-in-laws baby? And hers too. We aren't taking surrogacy Colin, that baby would be hers as much as Yev is.” He says

“I know that Mick. I'm not an idiot.”

“And that's okay with you?”

“Sure. No sex right? Just carrying a baby for you and your husband. She wants to give you that.” 

“But why? I don't get it.”

“She loves you guys. We all do. When Yev was born you were…different, withdrawn, angry, and that's something that's always going to be there, for you and for her, you having a baby with Ian will be different, you'll get to experience all the shit she already has. And she wants to give you that because you deserve it. She will always feel guilty you know? For that day. She was forced into it to, but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel guilt for you being forced to do that, being forced to have a baby.” 

“But I love him. I cant..I can't regret him being here. I did before but I don't now:” he says. 

“We all know that. And she'll never regret having him, ever, but…this would be different. You three are this weird, beautiful family and a new baby is a new part of that. She just wants to be a part of it. A part of giving you what you want. And that's a beautiful thing and I'm okay with that.” 

“What if Ian changes his mind” Mickey says

“You think he will?” 

“He might. There's something, I have to tell him. A gift from his mom, a letter. What if whatever is in that box or in that letter changes it. What if he decides not to do this because of her.” Ian says sadly

“Then you talk him off the ledge again. From what I understand, he was pretty determined to never have a child of his own and he changed his mind for you. Because it's what you want. Give him some credit, let him deal with Monica he beat way he can, and let him work through it and when he does, then go back to this. Not having a baby today doesn't mean you won't have one.” Colin says

“You know, you're way smarter than we give you credit for sometimes.” Mickey says and laughs. Colin just flips him off and heads back into the house. 

\--

Mickey waited until Ian was asleep that night and went to Lana who handed him the box. Colin must have told her to have it ready, he snuck into one of the spare bedrooms and sat on the floor looking at it. Pulling out his own letter and ians and the box and stared at all three of them. He didn't open any of them, just sat there for a long time looking at them. He hadn't thought about this while he was gone but the honeymoon was over and he had promised himself he would tell Ian when they got back, what he wouldn't give to be back on that beach right now, wrapped up in his husband. 

\--

Carl looked up from his desk to see David standing by the door. Did this guy ever go the fuck away? 

“How's life Gallagher?” He asks 

“What the hell do you want?” Carl asks. 

“I want my girl back.” David says. 

“Too bad. That all, you can go away now.” 

“No. You can't intimidate me out of this. You'll fuck up eventually, we all do, when faced with a life like that and she'll see that her perfect boyfriend is just as bad as I was and I'll be there to make her see that I'm better. She's mine, she'll always be mine.” 

“Go away jinx. I'm warning you. You are an asshole and an idiot. You had a perfect girl, you threw that away..why? Because she wouldn't fuck you. Take a cold shower, jerk off, whatever, but you don't go out a fuck another girl…that's fucking low.” 

“Whatever man. What happens when some hot little thing has you backed into a corner, you gonna be able to say no, with all that sexual frusteration bubbling up in your gut. Let me know how that goes.” 

Carl moves to stand up and David darts back out the door.

“I swear to god.” He groans. 

\--

Carl should of expected it, he should of expected David to send some stupid skank over over to his apartment to try to tempt him, he should have known that, he also should have known, going to a party in Kankakee was a bad idea. His girlfriend was down the street and he had nowhere to hide. What he never would have expected was his set up was none other than his ex, well whatever he hated her right now. “Get away from me britt.” He says going to walk out and she backs him against the wall. He'd already called back-up. David was smirking in the corner. Why was he here again? Oh right, he was supposed to be picking up a fucking car, for Iggy because Iggy was too fucking concerned with getting laid. 

 

He freezes when he hears his girlfriends voice. “Get off me.” He snarls at brittany.

“What do you want David? You said Jenna was here. Where is she?” 

“Must have left.” He shrugs and she rolls her eyes. 

“Hey britt. You done over there?” He calls drawing attention to Carl being backed up against the wall with a girl practically glued to him. 

Kylia would be pissed but she can see something in Carl's eyes. It's not shame or embarrassment, he's not looking like a man who just did something utterly stupid, he's looking like he could kill someone. Kylia doesn't say anything she just looks at him and tilts her head. 

“Brittney. If you don't back the fuck up…” He growls and Kylia sees it. She kind of smiles at it. She knows David, she also knows that he expects her to fly off the handle and assume that Carl gave in and fucked another girl like David had. Loser. 

She rolls her eyes. And strides over to the girl. “You gonna back off my man now?” She asks and when she doesn't receive a response she pulls the girl by the hair. “How about now?” She smiles sweetly. 

“Carl! Call her off!” Britt yells. 

“Why? Because you've done anything for me tonight?” He asks and glares over at David. 

“Well I did blow you…” She lies 

“Ky…I didn't.” He says 

“I know.” She says. “Alright one punch.” She says

“What?” 

“You can hit him.” She says and he's tempted. 

“Or…” He smirks 

“Or what?” She asks and releases the skank. And Carl grabs her and pulls her into a passionate kiss wrapping his arms around her.

“Don't freak out okay.” She eyes him as he whispers in her ear. 

“What are you..” And he just picks her up and she wraps her legs around him, letting out a squeal of surprise. He kisses her deeply, all tongues and teeth and it's hot, anybody at the party could admit that, well besides David who's seething angrily. And Carl sets her down and pants against her neck. 

“Come on. Let's get out of here.” She says and he nods, flipping David off. 

\--

 

Kylia giggles as they walk outside. “I gotta drive this car back, and kill Iggy with it.” He says.

“And go lock yourself in your room?” She asks smiling. 

“Maybe.” He laughs

“Whyd you do it then?” 

“Because I wanted to and fuck him. He doesn't get to pull that shit, thinking I'm gonna fuck my ex because he put her there. Kind of disgusting actually.” He says

“Ex?” She looks at him 

“Kinda. Ex-fuck. Long time ago.” 

“How long?” She asks

“Years.” He says and she nods. 

“Can I go with you?” She asks

“To kill Iggy? Sure.” He says and laughs. 

“Umm. No. Like tonight.” She says 

“You want to spend the night with me?” He asks smiling 

“Mhm. Not…fuck.” And Carl laughs.   
“Can we make out all night?” He asks

“Sure.” 

“I'm in.” 

“I'll be there in a couple hours then.”

“I'll try to be clothed by then.” He laughs joking and she rolls her eyes.


	34. Couples and talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples..Ian finds out about the gift.

Chapter 34: Couples Dance 

Fiona Gallagher stretched out as she woke up in the morning, smiling at her boyfriend who was curled up next to her. While not a new thing or sensation she smiled none the less. She hasn't been on a stable relationship since…we'll ever and Jaime was unexpected, he still was. 

“Morning beautiful.” She smiled brightly at him.

“Work today?” She asks

“Mhm. Gotta work on a car.”

“Okay. I'm gonna call lip and Mandy. Think aunt Fiona needs to see that cute little bugger.”

“Empty nest.” He says getting up and dodging her smack. He teased he about it all the time. All the kids weren't kids anymore. Liam was, but he was almost a teenager himself. She was almost done raising kids that weren't hers, and it drove her crazy. 

\--

 

Mandy stood in the doorway after hanging up the phone. She didn't say anything for a while just watched lip with their son. Garrett cooed at his father and she smiled brightly. “Fiona is coming over to dote on the baby.” She says finally and he looks up smiling at his wife. 

“Empty nest.” He says.

“Be nice. Jaime gives her enough hell about it.” She says 

“Why don't they just have one.” He laughs

“Like she hasn't raised enough of you fuckers already?” She says. 

\--

 

“You're still an asshole.” Debbie says to tommy as she gets up from her desk. 

“It was a month ago. You gonna forgive me yet?” He asks 

“No.” She crosses her arms. “You helped your douchebag brother set my brother up.” She says

“It wasn't on purpose. I thought Iggy was going. For fucks sake. I told you debs. Now come on. There's this guy I know. You'd like him.” He says

“Are you related to him in anyway?” She asks

“No.”

“I'll think about it.”’

\--

"maybe i should take back the offer?" svetlana suggests to colin 

"why?" he asks

"because if they were into it they would have said something. I don't want them to feel pressured, I just want them to be happy." She says. 

"I don't think its about that Lana. Mickey is really focused on that secret present and how to tell Ian, He goes in that room every night and stares at that damn box. It's been a month since he asked for it back and he still hasn't said anything to Ian. Let them handle their shit Lana. They know the offer is there if they ever want it, they'll decide in their own time. Let them deal with the hurricane monica, before anything else." 

"Okay. You're right babe. I could just burn the thing. Then nobody ever has to know and life is great without whatever is in that fucking box to ruin it. Probably isnt even important. A big, Haha, I fucked with your life once again. Thank you fucking bitch. I'll kill her if she ruins this for them." She says and he nods. 

"I know you will babe. and I love how much you love them. I love you." He says and she glances up at him. 

"What did you just say?" 

"I love you? I've said it before." He says. 

"No you haven't." She crosses her arms. 

"Oh, thought I had, I sure think it enough." He shrugs and smiles. 

"I love you too." She says quietly and he smiles wider kissing his girlfriend. 

\----

“Okay..wait…let me get this straight..my brother…Mickey Milkovich…surfing? Skydiving? And Ian didn't force him?” Iggy asks Kylia laughing. 

“I'm serious. He kept coming up with these things. We had to talk him out of some of it. We went zip lining. He loved it.” She says. “He was all about surfing until he face planted.” She says and Iggy rolls in laughter. 

“God id pay to see that.” He says

“There's video.” Carl says and gets a smack on the arm. 

“What!!? Video. Gimme!! Gimme!!” He says 

“No.” Kylia says. “He's still mad that I showed Carl.” She says laughing. 

 

“Come on. Please. I need to see this.” 

“Oh the surfing video is nothing. Check this out.” Carl says grabbing Kylia's phone. 

“Carl!!” She yells. 

Carl pulls up a video of Mickey dancing and enjoying it. 

“Now this shit. Is way better than that surfing video. Mickey Milkovich shaking his ass.” Carl says. 

“Oh my god. What the hell.” Iggy clutches his sides laughing,

“Would you two cut it out.” Bella says “welcome to the life of dating an overgrown man child.” She says to Kylia sipping at her beer. “It's a family trait.”

Kylia giggles. 

“I'm not kidding. Any bets on how long it takes my boyfriend to call lip and tell him?” She says and Iggy pouts. 

“Don't judge me woman.” Iggy says crossing his arms. 

“Man child.” She laughs. 

“See what I deal with. Mean.” Iggy says and Bella laughs. 

“Whatever” she smiles at him and leans over to kiss him, he pulls her onto his lap.   
“Not in front of your brother!” She smacks his arm pulling back and laughing. 

“Dinner and a show.” Carl laughs. Bella shakes her head in laughter. 

“I think it's time to get this one home.” Bella laughs and Iggy smiles. 

“Tuck me in? Strip me down? All that” Iggy wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Sure big boy.” She smiles brightly. “Thanks for dinner guys. It was fun. Welcome to crazy town Kylia. We're all pretty nuts, but we make it fun huh?” She says laughing. 

\--

Kylia curls up on the couch next to Carl and smiles. “You okay?” He asks turning towards her.

“Perfect. I have great friends, an amazing boyfriend, I thought Australia was amazing, and it was but every moment since I got back over a month ago, has been even more amazing.”  
She says kissing him. Carl wraps his arms around his girlfriend. 

“Come on ky, let's go to bed.” He says pulling her up with him. She laughs and follows him. “I thought I was going home tonight?” She asks

“You want to?” 

“Nope.” She says laughing. 

“Good. Now come on.” 

Kylia just smiles and pushes Carl back down, sitting on his lap and kissing him. He laughs. 

“Couldn't wait to kiss me huh?” He asks

“Complaining?” She asks. He shakes his head picking her up with him. She laughs as he carries her with him. 

Kylia smiles as she's laid down on the bed, and thrown her pajama pants and a top. “Be right back.” He says stepping out of the room and she changes. She could help but enjoy the little things that were now normal for them. She no longer freaked out and ran everytime she saw Carl get that look in his eyes, the one that said he wanted her, she actually enjoyed it because by now she knew he wasn't going to get angry or too frustrated, and she was no longer embarrassed at the thought of her boyfriend taking a cold shower or masterbating before he climbed into bed with her sometimes. Because that just meant that she could make out with him and tease him a little bit more than she would if he hadn't. Life was pretty great. In fact for the first time in her life she found it amazing that she was usually talking herself out of sex rather than trying to talk herself into it. 

She smiled wider as Carl crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. “What's got  
You in another world over there?” He asks kissing her neck sending shivers down her spine. 

“You.” She says simply. He laughs lowly on her ear and she turns over to face him. Enjoying the feeling of wrapping herself around him. 

She leans in and kisses him lightly. “You are amazing. You make me feel so lucky to be here with you.” She says and he smiles darting out his tongue, which she parts her lips to accept it as he deepens their kiss.

“Every moment with you…makes me the luckiest man in the world.” He says kissing her more. She groans out pulling him closer. And he pulls back and smiles. Kissing a spot on her collar bone and she sighs closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck. 

Carl smiles at the soft moan escaping from his girlfriends lips. He loves when she does that. When she lets him know that she enjoys him as much as he does her. The look on her grace turned him on more than anything in the world. She opens her eyes and looks at him, she does that a lot, to make sure he's okay, and he nuzzles into her neck and bites down a little enjoying the sound that escapes her again. “That's a beautiful sound ya know.” He says against her neck. 

 

“What?” She chuckles lightly. 

“That little moan. Does things to me.” He says smiling, and looking at her so she'll know, and she does and she smiles brightly at him. 

“I can tell.” She says moving her knee up and his breath hitches. Fuck that feels good. 

“Mm. Baby..” He says and she does it again. The closes his eyes to enjoy the light contact. She turns over and he wraps his arms around her, backing his lower half up just lightly, but she backs herself up with him. Running her hand along his forearm, rocking her hips back only a little and he pants. 

“Baby…” He moans out. 

“Mhm?” She asks in a teasing tone. 

“Want to..stop doing that.” He says breathlessly. 

“What? This?” She asks and does it again and he breathes. 

“Yeah that…if you..god that feels really good.” He pants. There were times he was sure he had his hormones under control and others, like this. He was sure he was a teenager, because he was pretty sure even though they were more comfortable with eachother now, cumming in his pants would be a hell of a thing to do right now.

“How good?” She asks not really knowing why she wasn't stopping. Usually she would scoot over and let him calm down but for some reason she wanted to hear him moan again. So she moved slightly and hearing him sigh in relief, she pushed him on his back and straddled him. 

“Kyli..” He warns

“You…want me to stop..” She asks. Not knowing what it taking over here he shakes his head. 

“No but if you don't, I'm gonna..” He smirks. 

“What? Cum? What if I want you to?” She asks

“Do you? Because if you keep grinding like that, I'm going to.” He says and she laughs and leans down to kiss him and while she does she rocks her hips on top of him. 

“Oh god.” He moans out at the feeling, fully clothed and panting out, as if he was actually having sex. “Kyli…baby. Too good.” 

“Carl…I…want..to watch you…come undone for me.” She says really shocked at herself. 

“You…sure?” He asks feeling himself grow harder, looking up at his girlfriend.

 

Kylia looks down at her boyfriend and smiles. The look on his face used to scare her. Terrify her and right now it just does something else. She may not be ready to have sex with him yet, but for the first time she's happy with the knowledge that she might be someday, because that look on his face makes her want to do things to see that look again and again. That turned on look, that look that says he's about to break, and she loves it so she rocks her hips again and climbs off of him pulling him to her kissing him passionately, cupping his face in her hands. And she dives in for his neck kissing and biting. He wraps his arms around her panting, she brings her knee up again, grazing him through his thin pajama bottoms. 

 

“Fall apart for me?” She says and he rocks his hips a little, runing against her leg and pulling back. He seems to try to steady himself and she grabs his hip with her hand. Biting her lip and he groans. 

“So fucking sexy.” He says. She grabs his hand and moves it down to his own groin. He moans again. “Too close. Baby…I can…go in the other room…I can…” He stammers out when she moves his hand away and she wraps her leg around him and reaches down, her own hand on top of his election. She doesn't Palm him or stroke him she just places her hand to feel it through his pants and he groans out, his eyes rolling back and the look on his face in the next moment is almost more than she herself can take, his hips rock forward and she moves her hand and scoots back a little as she watches the orgasm she knows is happening. And she smiles at his blissed out look. 

 

He looks at her finally and leans in slowly to kiss her, and goes to get up. “I'll be right back.” He says and she nods. 

It's a few minutes later that he returns, clothes changed and curls up next to her. “Well that was unexpected.” He says 

“Mhm”

“Freaked out?” He asks

“Nope.” She smiles at him. “You look really sexy when you cum.” She says

“Liar.” He laughs. 

\--

 

Ian smiles at his husband wrapped up in him. But mickeys eyes go blank and that worries Ian, he's been doing that sometimes. “What is it?” Ian asks

“I need to tell you something.” Mickey says

“What babe?” Ian asks sitting up a little. 

“Um..before the we got married, do you rememeber when I disappeared…” Ian nods his head unable to breathe for a moment. 

“Um” then Mickey freezes realizing what this sounds like. “I didn't do anything like that.” He says

“Like what?” Ian asks confused.

“Cheat. That's what that sounded like. I didn't.” He says. 

“I didn't think that. Just..you're scaring me.’ 

“There was a call that day, from Monica.” He says quietly 

“Did you kill her?” Ian asks

“No. No. I went to see her. She was hospitalized. Wanted to talk to you I suppose but I answered and she asked me to come so I did.” 

“Oh?” Ian asks. 

“She um. She gave me some letters. One for each of us and a present for you. I didn't want this to ruin our wedding so I had Lana hide it. But we've been back for a month and it's not my decision whether you want to open those. I hope you understand. I didn't, I wasn't trying to hide it.” He says

“You just didn't want me to run off before the wedding?” Ian asks

“No, I didn't think you would. I just, Monica has a tendency to ruin a lot of good shit. Not my wedding, or my honeymoon, she doesn't get that power.” 

“Okay…so those aside, why have you been scared to tell me now? You've been thinking about some thing latley, you think I'm going to freak out?” He asks

“Maybe. What if…what If what's in that box changes your mind. Makes you not want a baby with me anymore.” 

Ian seems to dawn recognition. “Ohhh, that's what you think? Why you won't discuss Lanas offer? Because you think whatever is in there will fuck all of it up?” He asks and Mickey nods

“Hey. No. Me and you, we're good, amazing in fact and I already said we could have a baby, not taking they back, not letting her ruin that either. Where's the gift?” He asks

“Bedroom next door. Closet.” He says

“Okay. That's where it'll stay right now. Come here. We can deal with Monica and her weird ass gift later.” 

Mickey watched ians face. He may seem like he was not reacting but Mickey knew better. That came from years of friendship he supposed, but he also knew this was something that Ian had to decide on his own, so he eased up On the conversation and just held his husband. 

Ian tossed in his sleep and woke up a few hour later, the thought of that box being next door took over his brain. He got up and walked next door and found it. Two  
Letters and a nicely wrapped present. He stared at it for a while, wondering what she had put in there. What had been so important that she had nearly wrapped the box, it wasn't like he had received many presents from his mother in his life. After all she hasn't been around for most of it, sure she got gifts when she had been around but they weren't wrapped, they just were there, bribes really on the occasion that she showed up, and they usually disappeared when she needed money or something, usually for drugs, or to just runaway again, hurricane Monica at her finest. But this felt different and he couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe it was the wrapping, it looked like any other simple wedding present, if it had been placed on the table at the wedding he probably wouldn't have thought twice about opening it but here he was staring at it, like monica herself was going to pop out of it. He sighed and placed it back down looking at the letter now. The one with his name written across it in her handwriting. The one with mickeys name sitting on the floor. That wasn't his to decide on but this was he felt the thickness of it, atleast a couple of pages maybe. He didn't open it, he just ran his hands over it. 

\--

 

“Hey man.” Lip answers the phone.

“When…when's the last time you…have you spoken to monica?” Ian finally gets out.

“Excuse me? Ian…why?” Lip says

“I just want to know if anyone's heard from her.” He says. 

“Does Mickey know your asking?”

“Phillip. She's my…she's…Monica. I'm not asking where she is, I'm not going to track her down or go on a fucking bender. I don't need mickeys permission to ask if she's alive. Just answer the question.” He says

“Alright alright. No. I haven't spoken to her but Carl has.” 

“Thanks.” 

 

“So we're gonna go out with them Friday?” Carl asks

“Yeah. We're gonna go down to the lake. Haven't really had time to hang out with anyone latley, it'll be fun.” Kylia says and she looks at him. 

“Cool. You've met my people, bout time I hung out with yours.” He says and she smiles brightly at him. Carl looks up when he hears the knock at the door. “Don't remember buzzing anyone up.” He says grabbing a bat of the counter. 

“Is that really necessary?” Kylia asks 

“This is the south side of Chicago. I would have grabbed my gun but I figured you wouldn't like that.” He says peaking through the peep hole. And swings the door open. 

“What you fuckers want?” He asks as Ian and Mickey appear in the doorway. 

“Gonna do something with that bat?” Mickey says 

“I should. You know better than just show up places around here.” Carl says. 

“Oh please. Chill out. I need to talk to you,” Ian says to car and Carl sets the bat back down. 

“Come on Ky, step out onto the balcony with me. They need a moment.” Mickey says and she nods. 

\--

“What's up bro?” Carl asks

“I hear you still talk to Monica.” Ian says jumping right in. 

“Ian…I…I don't talk to her. She calls sometimes.” He says m

“Don't get defensive. I just. How long has it been since you heard from her?” 

“Why?” 

“I just want to know okay.” 

“He know your asking about her?” Carl asks looking toward the door. 

“Really? What is with you and lip. Since when do Mickey and I have that type of relationship, I don't need permission to ask about the woman who gave birth to me.” He says

“Didn't say that. Just curious if this conversation is gonna bite me in the ass later. You gonna go find her? Try to save her one last time?” Ian shakes his head. 

\--

“You alright kid? You look like you're thinking hard about something.” Mickey asks. 

“Yeah, just a lot on my mind.” She says. “They gonna be okay in There?” She asks 

“Yeah, family shit. Hurricane Monica.” He says 

“Oh. Their mom?” She asks and he nods. 

“So what about you? What's going on?” He asks 

“Nothing. I'm good. We're good. Just been thinking about things.” She shrugs

“Sex things? That why your being shy with me right now?” He asks and she nods. 

“You have sex with him?” He asks confused 

“No.” She says

“But something happened, or you wouldn't have just blushed at me. You don't have to tell me. Just concerned about my friend.” He says. 

“It's just…I kind of got…really into it the other night. When I would usually back off of the making out and let him you know, calm down or whatever. I just kept…I don't know why, I just really wanted to see him like that, lose control. I didn't just want him getting off to the thought of me, I wanted to be there. Is that creapy?” Mickey laughs. 

“No, Ky, it's normal. Sometimes watching your partner get off can be really intoxicating. Trust me. I love watching Ian come apart. Turns me on. Sorry if that's too much info.” He says and she smiles. 

“No it's not. I like talking to someone who might understand. I don't know, this is new for me, wanting things like that. It's actually hard sometimes to keep myself from just ripping his clothes off, what's up with that?”

“Your horny. You seriously never thought about that shit before?” She shakes her head. 

“Not like this. It's constant, so confusing.” 

Mickey chuckles. “It's normal. Your dating a good guy who turns you on, it's completely normal to want more things. And I'm sure when your ready, said boyfriend would be more than willing to comply.” He laughs and so does she. 

 

“Okay, yeah I've talked to her. Couple of weeks ago. She's alive, she's in a facility, working through her shit, for now, medicated, again, for now. She's refused to take them a few times, but she keeps signing herself up for more days. That's all I know.” 

Ian nods. “She called before the wedding I guess. Gave Mickey a gift for me, a letter too. I just found out about it, and I went in there the room where it is and I couldn't even open it. What's so scary about some cheap gift and a letter probably full of false promises and fake apologies.”  
He says. 

“I don't know Man. It's different for you. For you she's so much more than she is for most of us. To us she's just another Frank, no more, no less. You've always saw yourself in her, and not the good parts but the broken ones. Maybe you want whatever is in there to make it better but it won't. Even if that letter says everything you need it to, it isn't going to erase what she did, what she probably would do again. But I know you, you gotta know man. And Mickey will pull you through it like always.” Ian nods at that, knowing he's right. He did need to know but he also didn't need to make it bigger than it was. 

 

“What if I have sex and it's horrible?” She asks. “What if I never want to again?” Mickey chuckles at that. 

“I doubt that. Once you get past the pain, the first time, it's pretty great. Don't worry so much about it. If you hate it, don't do it again but I seriously doubt that's gonna happen. With the right person it's amazing. And somehow I think you found a pretty great one in there.” And she nods. 

“I thinks so too.”


	35. The words of a mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey reads a letter, Jenna has a talk with David and Ian and Mickey have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to figure out what was going to be in the box. You should know soon...hope it doesn't dissapoint.

Chapter 35:

Mickey sits out by the pool, letter in hand. This shouldn't be that big of a deal for him, for Ian it was more he knew that, it was his mother but what could possibly be inside this envelope that would do a damn thing for him except make him worry about his husband. He sighed and stuffed it back in his pocket and went to the garage. He needed to work on a car or some shit, he was going crazy.

He sat at the desk after an hour of tinkering with a car and pulled it back out finally breaking the seal on the letter unfolding the paper, with the strong cursive writing.

_Mickey,_

_I don't know if you will read this, or maybe set it to fire like you might want to. That is unimportant I guess, but I will still write these words to you. Still say what I have to say because I have to. I just do._

Mickey stared down at the words. And sighed getting up and placing the paper back in his pocket and leaving to go home. He wanted to see Ian. Leaving the house to do this was a bad idea. He needed his husband, to be safe and perfect.

  
_When my son met you, he liked you. From the first moment. Did you know that? He told me once, on the rare occasion that he liked me, those instances I will not forget. There was a time when I was his mother. When he loved me. He needed me and I wasn't there, I couldn't be. I am happy he found you. That he had someone that could do for him what I needed so many times. To pull him out of this pit that I have sunken into. To be what he needed. Ian had you and I had Frank._

 

Mickey blinked at those words as he sat on his porch, not going in fully yet. Those words sunk in. _I had Frank._ Those words alone made him cringe. What would that have been like? For Frank Gallagher to be your rock?

_He loves you, I know and I hear that you love him, I hope you do, my boy he needs someone like you, someone to ground him, I had a talk with Debbie last week, she yelled a lot, she does that, but she mentioned Ian not wanting to have a baby with my DNA. That saddens me, not because I don't understand, this is a whole lot of crazy to put on a poor baby, and I put that crazy into six beautiful babies that I left, to fend for themselves, they're better off that way though, if I would have stayed. They wouldn't have survived. Everytime one of them was born I would pray, that none of them would have my mind._

“Fuck.” Mickey felt himself shake a little putting the letter back and walking into the house. Ian was sitting on the couch with Yev, they were both sleeping soundly and he smiled. Picking his son up first and taking him to bed. He looked down at him. He had once abandoned this boy. Walked away without a thought, and now he couldn't imagine it, ever walking away from his child. How could a mother do it to six of them. How could anybody do it to Ian?

_I wasn't always like this. I had things, dreams, but so be it. Ian had dreams too. He still does. Don't let him tell you he doesn't want a baby, he does. He told me once, that he wished he hasn't turned out like me because he wanted a baby so bad, that he wanted to be better, he might fight you for a little while but he wants that, a baby with those precious eyes of his. He will be amazing at it, don't let him give that up because I'm a fuck up._

Mickey laid on his husbands chest. Needing to hear his heart beat. He smiled as Ian wrapped an arm around him in his sleep.

_Shit, this sounds like a suicide note, doesn't it. It's not. I want to die for what I did to him. I don't deny that, I deserve to die for that. Im an addict, and I tried to sell my son, he was doing great, he just wanted to help and I wanted to let him it I didn't, I did what I always do and I destroyed him, not completely, but enough. I'm sorry for that, you'll never know how much. I'll stay away, I'm going to get help but I'm not stupid enough to think it'll stick, it never has before. But I'm going to try, my children deserve peace, they raised themselves and they are amazing children. I had nothing to do with that, and you have a lot to do with the man Ian has become. He could have ended up like me, he could have but he didn't, because he had you._

  
Mickey sniffed a little bit wiping away a tear that fell.

_Take care of my boy, I know you will, and be happy and love eachother. You have eachother now, and you made it out of whatever fucked up situations myself and your own parents put you in. He in love, have babies and take care of him, when he thinks he can't do it anymore, the meds all the shit, remind him that he can. He needs that. Congratulations on your wedding, and your future. I wish I was able to see it, I wish I hadn't screwed up so horribly. And someday when you convince him to have a baby, kiss that beautiful baby for me just once. Because that is why I'm doing this._

_-monica-_

P.s. If Frank ever asks, nobody has heard from me. I can't do this if I see him. I never could.

  
Ian stirs and looks down at his husband who is laying against him reading, he sees the tear drop as he closes the paper. He doesn't see the words but he knows what it is. “That bad?” He asks and Mickey turns to him siddebly a little startled.

“Hey. Didn't know you were awake. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. Just wanted to be near you.” Ian nods

“How bad?” Ian asks

“Not bad. Unexpected I guess. Pretty sure she was actually taking meds when she wrote it.” He says

“Then why are you crying?”

“It was just intense I guess. I expected, well fuck I don't know what I expected, but not that. I guess, the only Monica I ever see is the one that takes you away from me that hurts you. And she is still that, I never thought about what it would be like to be sick like that and to have Frank. I don't know. The part that stuck out. She said, you had me and she had Frank.”

“Should I read mine now?” Ian asks.

“You read it when your ready: however you want. If you want me there I'll be there, for you need to do it alone, I'll leave the room. Not far though. I need to know your okay. There's only so much distance I'm willing to give you with this.” He says and Ian smiles.

“Wonder what the gift is though. I'm not ready, but curiousity is seriously killing me. Like what do you get your son as a wedding gift. And do I tell anyone? She didn't get lip anything, it'll just be further proof of whatever bond I have with her in his eyes and he’ll worry more. Or be pissed.” He says

“Don't worry about anyone else right now. This is your thing. Your thing to deal  
With.” Ian nods.

“Let's go lay down in our bed for now.” Ian says and Mickey agrees.

\--

“Well, well. You two finally fuckin?” Jenna cringes at the sound of David's drunken voice. She looks up from the table, looking away from parker.

“What do you want creap?” She bites out.

“My life back.” He growls.

“Too bad. Find another life. She never loved you, you made sure of that. Now fuck off.”  
She says.

“What do you mean?!? Of course she loved me, she still does”   
“No! She was trapped, thinking that what you told her was true. That no man could ever deal with her because she didn't want to fuck, that no man could be good to her, you broke her down, well guess what asshole, she isn't broken anymore. She found a guy who is good to her. Who doesn't treat her like shit everytime he gets a little turned on and doesn't get any. He makes her feel wanted without making her feel dirty. A little bit of advice dickhead, a way into a girls pants…is not by making her feel like she's a freak for wanting to wait. Eventually said girl will figure out that there are better men or there. Go find a skank to fuck. You go near her again and I'm calling Mickey. You remember Mickey Milkovich right?” She says smiling mincingly.

“What about him?” He says but Jenna can see his face. He's scared shitless of mickey, more than any of the others and she silently reminds herself to ask Mickey about that.

“He's pretty fond on ky, like a little sister. She's family, he may be steering clear of you right now because he has shit to focus on, but don't think for one minute he won't be happy to kick your ass, and I'm sure he'd just love to hear that you won't leave his brother-in-laws girlfriend alone. I mean, you know what he does to people who fuck with his family right? His brothers may be pretty scary but I'm sure there's nothing compared to a protective Mickey Milkovich, am I right?” She says not really knowing for sure but she had heard things, asked around about Mickey since they got back.

And parker looks up and adds. “I mean, you know they never did find that Kenyatta guy, Mandy dated. Wonder where he went off to.” He says smiling. Jenna looked at him confused but parker knew, he knew that Kenyatta had ran off like a pussy after the Milkovich boys had beat the shit out of him. But David didn't know that. He only knew about the rumors, and parker knew that there were plenty of tumors going around Chicago about the milkoviches.

“You think your safe because Kylia is a nice person and you know she'll tell them not to hurt you, and you count on that. Well don't. Eventually she won't be able to stop them. Stop trying to get a rise out of them David, you'll live to regret it.” Jenna says and sees him swallow down the lump in his throat.

\--

“Fuck you!” David yells at his brother

“Just drop the car off asshole. I ain't got time for this.”tommy yells into the phone and Debbie looks over

“Mickeys there.”

“So the fuck what? God you pussy. You've been egging them on for months, now you want to be a little bitch. You shouldn't have pissed them off. It's your job!!” Tommy slams the phone down.   
“Something wrong?” Debbie asks

“Yeah, I'm related to an idiot. I do have time to haul this car to the garage. And now he decides he's actually afraid of your brother-in-law. Pussy.” He grunts.

“Finally getting smart huh? Probably a good idea. Mickeys not in the best of moods. I can do it. Tell your pussy of a brother I get his pay though.” And tommy laughs

\--

“Hey debs. What are you doing here?” Carl asks

“Dropping off a car for tommy. David was being a pussy because mickeys here” she laughs.

“Oh yeah? Good for him. Don't want to see that prick anyway.” He says

“Yeah I know. I offered to do it. As much as we'd all love for Mickey to punch his face in, the blood stains are a bitch to clean up.” She says laughing.

“We could just make him clean it up himself.” Carl laughs and Debbie giggles.

“How's the girlfriend?” She asks.

“Amazing.” He says

“I bet. Good for you bro.”

\--

  
Carl runs his hands through Kylia's hair, he smiles as her lips touch his. Fucking amazing. He had never really got what all the fuss was about with Ian and Mickey, what they had, but suddenly the thought of being so into someone that it takes over everything didn't seem so foreign to him, he would do anything for this girl, anything. And then she moans a little and he breathes in.

He leans back to look at her. He loved that face, that smile, those beautiful brown eyes twinkling at him. Fuck he was a goner. “You know, your so fucking beautiful Kyli.” He says. And she smiles, without thinking he much he kisses her hard, moaning a little as she runs her tongue along his bottom lip. He lets his hand run up her back under her shirt and his hands travel around to the front circling her stomach. He quickly removes them and mumbles a sorry before wrapping them back around her.

“For what?” She asks confused.   
“Mm.,didn't mean to…under shirt…Mmm.”  
He says between kisses and she giggles. And turns to lay on her back and she grabs his hands and places them back on her stomach.

“It's just my stomach Carl. And my back.”

“What about my lips?” He asks

“Hmm?” She asks and he smiles and leans down and lifts her shirt only slightly and places a kiss on her stomach, running his teeth along the skin and kisses again. She moans out.

“Mmm. Uh huh.” She says.

“I like that sound.” He says and does it again. She moans out again. “Yup.” He says and smiles and she laughs.

“You're adorable.” She says

“Adorable? Huh. What about this?” He says straddling her, running his hands up her sided and going in and licking and biting at her neck.

“Damn…Mmm. That again.” She says and so he does because he would do any damn thing that girl asked him to. She seems to think for a minute and nods to herself, he has no idea what that means but he just keeps kissing her neck. She drabs his shirt and pulls it off and he stops to let her and leans back down to kiss her, when she runs her nails down his back he stops and his eyes widen.

“Fuck baby. Didn't even know I liked that.” He groans out and she smiles. He takes her opportunity and pulls him down and crashes her lips onto his, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling it with her teeth. She smiles at him as he moans out, his eyes rolling back a little.

“Mmm. We should, we should…fuck..what are you…” He looks down and watches as she runs her hands up his back again her knee lifts grazing him and she lifts both her legs and repositions herself so that he is in between her legs and she wraps them around his back, pushing him down with them with force.

“Well fuck.” He says. She doesn't say anything she just pulls her shirt off and he closes his eyes. Fuck.

“Look at me.” She whispers and he does and sucks in a breath.

“Fucking sexy.” He says.

“You've seen me in a bikini. It's essentially the same thing.” She laughs breathlessly.

“Mmm, nope, better. You're so sexy.” He says runing his hands up her stomach and stopping below her bra and looking at her. She rocks forward and he pants.

“Oh god.” He moans out.

“You turned on?” She asks

“Mhm. Since the second you walked in the door.” He says honestly. And she smiles, but it's a sneaky smile and he doesn't know what it means.

“You need to get off?”’she asks.

“I'm good for a minute.” He says not wanting to let her go yet.

“No…do you want to get off..” She says smirking at him and tracing her hand on his thigh.

“Whatcha doing baby?” He asks

“Shh.” She says and moves, Carl moves back to where he's on his knees facing her as she sits up and she straddles him and kisses him, getting friction going and he moans out.

“Oh fuck. That feels so good.” He says as she rocks some more, her own moan escaping her lips. “You like that?” He asks and she nods.

“Do you..want…to…get off?” He asks

“What? N..no I can't.” She shakes her head.

“Not sex baby. Over clothes? I wouldn't normally ask, but you look like you need…a release.” He whispers and she stares at him.

“Like how?” He shrugs

“Let me try something? If you don't like it, I'll stop.” She nods.

“Okay.” He rocks forward before laying her back down. He runs his hands up her legs and stop before they're any further.

“Just say stop. Okay?” She nods and he runs his hand over he sex, but over her clothes. And he kisses at her stomach. Biting and licking before moving up her body. He lightly kisses the top of her breasts and bites lightly, continuing his hand motions and bites under her ear. He can hear her moans and he smiles. His own election pulsing in his jeans. But the pain was worth it because she was beautiful.   
“I'm gonna take my pants off, but it's only because these jeans hurt okay. I'm not gonna do anything.” He says and she nods. Seeming to not give a shit at this moment.

She smiles and he keeps his motions going, kissing her, teasing her and she jolts but settles. She huffs and slips her own pants down. “Need more.” She says. And he nods, staying on over her underwear. She moans out and he breathes in and out.

“You need…baby, your so…” She pants out but reaches out and touches him through his boxers and rubs lightly:

“Fucking god.” He calls out.

And he watches her as she palms him and watches her shake a little as he runs his hands down her underwear. He's tempted to push them aside but doesn't, just feeling the wetness of the fabric.

“Does it feel good?” He asks and she nods.

“More!” She pants put. So he moves his hand faster and she shakes her head.

“T…touch me.” And he groans. The he could cut from her saying that.

“Fuck. You sure?” And she nods.

“Mhm.” So he does, he moves her underwear just a little and places one his hand on her bear skin. Watching her and she doesn't tell him to stop, to be lets one finger slide just a little in and makes a circular motion. And that's all it takes she breathes out. “Oh god.” And she grabs a handful of his dick through his boxers, he's sure she didn't mean to but he cums without warning really.

“Fucking hell Kyli.” He says and he removes his hand and she looks up at him, he's unsure what it means but he gives her a minute. “Are you okay?” He finally asks and she looks up at him.

She nods a little finally. “I didn't expect that.” She says softly.

“Me either. But…so good. You felt…so good.” He stops himself when her eyes widen. “Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I just wanted to…I should have stopped right?” He asks and she looks at him.

  
“Seriously?” She asks

“What?”

“I just had my first orgasm, and you want to take it back?” She laughs

“No, it was beautiful. Like seriously. I'd love to give you a million more, but I really need to change.” She nods.

“Me too, pajamas. Hey Carl….” She says

“Mhm.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you thanking me for an orgasm?” He asks

“No, I'm thanking you for being you. You make me want to do things I never wanted before and they're amazing. Your patient with me, and you do whatever I ask you to do and stop whenever I need you too. I actually kind of love…” She stops, stopping herself.

“You too ky. Don’t say it yet though. When you aren't post orgasm floaty, that's when I want you to tell me okay?” And she nods and smiles.

 

Ian yawned as he made his way to the garage. Work was exhausting, he had been so preoccupied latley that he had gotten behind on his paperwork, and paperwork was his least favorite way to spend his weekend but he would have to if he wanted to get caught up. He carried the bags with him, lunch for the guys.

He stopped in at reception and was surprised to see Kylia sitting behind the desk.

“Hey Ky. What are you doing here?” He asks.

“Covering the desk for a minute while Carl does some work. They're slammed in there. I offered to help. Or rather Mickey called and begged.” She laughed.

  
“No work today?” He asks

“Nah. Day off from my shitty job.” She laughs.

“You know they'd hire you right?” Ian says

“Iggy mentioned it but I don't know. It's a long trip.” She says

“From Carl's apartment? You mise well move in. Your there all the time.” Ian laughs. “Or just come stay with us. You know you love it here more than home.”

“Yeah. Well I don't think I'm at the moving in with the boyfriend stage. And you guys have your own shit.”

“And a huge house. Think about it. I'm sure the boys pay more than your job” and she nods at that.

“Well I'm gonna go in and feed the poor overworked boys. Want some?” He says holding up a bag.

“Nah I'm good. Feed the boys.” She says laughing and he nods heading for the door.

“You sure? I always bring extra. Never know who's hanging around.” She nods and smiles.

Ian walks into the garage, all the boys under cars except tony who is looking over paperwork.

“Hey Ian.” He greets him with a hug.

“Hey. Hear your busy as shit. Got some time for food?” He asks

“Always. Boys!!! Get to a stopping point, lunch is here” he calls out

And it's all in a rush four milkoviches slide out from under cars and Carl  
Follows looking up.

“Food?” Iggy asks going over to the sink. Ian holds up bags.

“Kyli still out there?” Carl asks

“Yup.” Ian says and leans in to kiss Mickey on the cheek. Gaining a couple of oohs from his brothers. And he flips them off.

“You look exhausted.” Mickey says.

“Well if you wouldn't keep him up all night he might get his work done.” Colin laughs.

“I'm good. Just a lot of paperwork. Gonna be at it all weekend. Yay me.” Ian laughs.

“You want to add our paperwork to the mix. We should just hire Ian too. Make this a real family buisness Jaime says.

“I got my own shit to do. Convince Kylia to take the job. Pay her more and she could be your office manager.” Ian laughs.

“I tried man. She keeps saying no.” Carl says.

“Well if she lived closer…I told her to come stay with us.” Ian says shrugging and Mickey laughs.

“Shit yeah. Not like she'd ever be there. I'll talk her into it.” He says smirking at Carl.

“She gets an offer to move in and I don't? The hell guys. I'm family.” Carl huffs.

“You don't want to live with the love birds. Trust me.” Colin says.

“Oh and your walking around scratching yourself and grunting, makes such a lovely roommate.” Mickey says.

“Or you could just take a page out of Colin's book and slowly move your shit in, like nobody's gonna notice and leach of your girlfriend” Ian says laughing.

“She said I could stay. Fuck You,” Colin says and mickeys laughs.

“Are you guys dieing in here?” Kylia peaks her head in.

“Get in here!!” Ian calls out

“The desk.” She says

“Put the lunch sign up. We ain't takin any walk ins today anyway.” Mickey calls. “Come mingle. We're talking about you anyways.” She seems to get the wrong idea and turns red.

“Carl…” She warns.

“What??! I didn't say anything.” He says and iggys head snaps up.

“Say anything about what Carl?” He teases.

“We were talking about you working here, and moving in with us, dirty mind.” Ian says laughing.

“Oh.” She shakes her head. “I'm gonna go…in here.”

“Oh no you don't. You’re a part of this family, you get teased like the rest of us.” Mickey says getting up and pulling her back in.

“Fine. But I'm not talking about anything, to feed you sick perverts.” She says crossing her arms

“You wound me.” Colin holds his hand over his chest.

\--

“Hey.” Ian says lightly as he walks into the garage that night.

“Hey baby. What are you doing here? I'm almost done.” He says and Ian smiles.

“Mhm. But you aren't leaving quite yet.”

“I'm not? Oh…yeah I'm not.” Mickey says looking into ians eyes. Ians eyes a little darker. Desire and passion flicking in them, Mickey made a oof noise when Ian lifted him up and sat him on the car behind him.

“Couldn't wait until I got home huh?” Mickey asks

“Nah I could, but I wanted to do it here. Right here.”

“You know David's picking this car up in the morning.” Mickey laughs. Ians eyes twinkled.

“Even fucking better.” He says and kisses mickeys neck, licking while he quickly rids Mickey of his pants.

They waste no time, kissing roughly and stripping each other. The place is empty, and they are lost in eachother. Mickey wrap His bare legs around ians hips and roughly brings him closer.

“Fucking love you.” Mickey pants on ians lips as Ian slides into him.

“Love. You. Too.” Ian moans out, moving fast needing his man, needing to see him come apart, needing everything they were and are.

Mickey grinds his hips up with Ian, knowing what it'll do to him.

“Damn. I'm…sooo….”

“Close?” Mickey finishes for him and he nods. They move and pant for a minute longer and Ian pulls out and he and Mickey cum, at the same time, all over the car.

“Oops.” Mickey says laughing and cleans up to get a towel.

“That was fucking amazing.” Ian says laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all.


	36. The things that guide us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian opens his gift, family dinner , and a letter is read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally woke up in the middle of the night to write this. Went to bed and hadn't even started writing the letter part but I couldn't help it, so I wrote it. Fair warning, I cried writing this. Probably sleep deprevation. Hope you like it.m
> 
> The link is the present.

Chapter 36: a present.

 

\--

  
Ian unwraps the box, it's time. Time to move on, from monica and to do that he had to stop hiding from whatever was in this box, so he opened it, slowly and pulled out the gift. It was rather beautiful. He didn't understand why this was so important. It was a music box, a beautiful one, but just a gift and he sighed in relief. The glass was tinted blue, and inside it held  
Glass flowers, and a butterfly on top. He turned the knob to play the music. It was familiar tune, he had heard it before but he couldn't place it. He looked back down in the box, looking for a pamphlet maybe, to say what the song was, but instead he found a picture, he held it up and almost cried. Monica, a younger version of her, holding a baby. He knew it was him, and then he saw it. In the corner of the picture was the music box. That was it, Monica used to himM the song. To him, and he used to turn the box on when he was little and she was sick, it would calm her down. He grabbed the delicate glass object and turned it to the bottom.

My sweet Ian

He ran his fingers along the bottom. It was exactly like the one in the picture but it wasn't old and worn, it wasn't the same because Frank had smashed that one by numbing the table when Ian was five. He heard a light knock at the door and he looked up to see Mickey peak his head in.

 

[http://m.bradfordexchange.com/products/113899001_butterfly-floral-art-heirloom-porcelain-music.html?cm_pla=&cm_ite=113899001&cm_ven=GPS&gclid=COLzq6OJ2swCFY-DaQodZRoO9w&cm_cat=Google%7CProductAdsMobile](http://m.bradfordexchange.com/products/113899001_butterfly-floral-art-heirloom-porcelain-music.html?cm_pla=&cm_ite=113899001&cm_ven=GPS&gclid=COLzq6OJ2swCFY-DaQodZRoO9w&cm_cat=Google%7CProductAdsMobile) 

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, I'm good. Come here.” He says and Mickey enters and looks down at the gift.

“That's…pretty. That your present?” He asks

“Mhm. Don't know how she found it. I had one when I was a baby, or really she did, she loved it, the music calmed her down when she was upset. And she played it for me a lot before she left. Even hummed it, I think she still does. She had this one engraved.” He says

“Wow. That's so…”

“Unlike Monica.” Ian finishes for him and Mickey nods.

“Play it.” Mickey says and Ian nods and turns the job, playing the sweet sound. “It is kind of calming. That's actually really cool of her.”

“Yeah it's kind of perfect. Reminds me of the rare moments when she was my mom and not just Monica. But why? Why now?” He asks

“I think she's trying to tell you that you didn't just get the worse parts of her. She mentioned you not wanting a baby in my letter, I think…she's saying she fucked up but you don't have to. That her decisions aren't yours. Baby. You got her disease. But she had the chance to be better and she chose wrong, she did. And you don't have to. You can be better, you are better.” Mickey says and Ian wipes a tear.

“She's in there somewhere. My mom.” And Mickey nods.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“That's what I always wanted to know. God only knows what's in that letter.”

“Who knows. Maybe the truth. Maybe she just needed to tell you the truth about herself. So that you can move past it.”

“I hope so.”

\--

  
“Who's turn is it to cook family dinner?” Colin asks

“Umm. Carl I think. Lemme check.”

Ian: hey you cookin tonite?

Carl: yeah. I gotta stop by the store. I'll be over in like an hour. We're still soon your house right?

Ian: yeah. Absolutely. Need any help?

Carl: nah me and Kyli got it.

  
“Yeah Carl's cooking.” Ian says placing his phone down.

“Booze?” Colin asks.

“That's on you babe. Better go get some.” Svetlana says.

“Ugh. That sucks. Alright, I'll drag iggs with me.” He says walking out of the room and Lana laughs.

\--

Debbie smiled at her family. They were kind of perfect. What started out as a rather large family by all rights had grown into something so much more. The people that surrounded her were not only her family of coincidence, but a family of choice. Slowly over the years it grew one by one, and at the center of that where her brother and Mickey, sure it all started with a friendship between Ian and Mandy but no one could deny the heart of this family were those two boys and their love. Slowly integrating all of the milkoviches in, even if the boys hadn't been dating family members they would still be family. It was through Ian and Mickey that Yev and Lana came to be part of it all. And Bella too, and the latest additions, Kylia and her people, and she had never seen her family so perfect and she smiled. Some people might care that she was the only one besides her baby brother that was single in this family but not Debbie, these people gave a person a reason to hope, not every person born on the south side was doomed to fail, in face, there were quite a few of them in this room that beat all of those odds. Especially her brother Ian. No matter what life threw at him, he came out of that fire stronger and he didn't have to do it alone and that was beautiful.

\--

“I did not!” carl shakes his head.

“Yes you did. I told you not to mix those chemicals in the back yard, van went up in flames.” Ian says and Kylia shakes her head.

“You blew up a van?” She asks

“Who cares, nobody was in it.”

“You didn't know that. You freaked out because you thought Frank was in there. Took us three days to find him.” Lip laughs.

“Whatever. I wasn't that bad of a kid.” He says “don't listen to them. These assholes”

“Uh huh. We're assholes? Really? Aren't you the one that threatened to shove a flock up my ass and fire it off if I even thought about…what were those words…touching a hair on your brothers pretty little gay head after he came out to me?” Mickey says. “I'm pretty sure nobody has actually ever spoken to me that way before, fucked up thing? I'm pretty sure you would have done it.”

Kylia's eyes widen and she looks at her boyfriend. “Carl!”

“What. Ian was always freaking out that Mickey would like deck him if he knew he was gay, much less if he found out that Ian was so in love with him it was gross. So I did my duty. Nobody fagbashes my brother.” He shrugs and she laughs shaking her head.

“I scare you Milkovich?” He joked

“Nah. Fucking earned my respect though. Anybody who loved his brother that much, to literally threaten to bust a cap in my ass, had to be one loyal mother fucker. And there's nothing us assholes like better than loyalty.” Mickey says motioning to his brothers.

“Carl's like one of us. All badass and shit.” Tony says smiling.

\--

“I never thought I'd see it, but they're worse than you.” Mandy says sitting down next to Ian.

“What?”

“Those two.” She says pointing at Carl and Kylia who are sitting at the edge of the pool making out like nobody else is there.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing. Being in love and all over eachother is beautiful.” He says laughing

“Yeah. To be a part of it. But watching it. I remember when that kid was like 10.” She says

“And I remember when he was born. Doesn’t make it any less beautiful. I'm happy for him. There were times I worried about him, that he'd fall for  
Some crazy psycho and we'd all be stuck in this constant thing of wanting to get rid of her and not get killed in our sleep by him. And besides that, when he was 10, he was different, not even he thought he'd be a stable adult. Jail and dealing those were his dreams, seeing him like this, I think we can all deal with him dry humping his girlfriend over there.”

“Okay I get it. And you? Aren't you usually the ones making us all sick with envy?” She asks

“A lot on my mind. Besides, we still fuck constantly, don't you worry. And we've contaminated any and every surface we can think of. Although I have a few more ideas.” He smiles brightly.

“Oh god. Okay.”

\--

  
Ian excused himself away from his family and left them to their devices. He knew they'd be gone soon and he excised himself. The only person that really noticed it was something besides Mickey was Carl but he seemed to let it go.

  
_Ian,_

Ian let his hands trance over the paper, it was smeared in a few places, he knew she had cried when she wrote it and that made him weary about reading it, what kind of words would make Monica Galagher cry as she wrote them?

_I know you probably won't even want to read this and I couldn't possibly fault you if you decided not to. That's what happens when you spend years being what you swore you'd never be. I wasn't always like this ya know? There was a person before crazy Monica, what is it you guys call me, hurricane Monica. Before I got sick,I was outgoing and lovable and a little crazy sure, but who isn't and I fell in love. I that's what this was, the feeling of being out of control, I just thought that's what love felt like, and Frank was what or who I loved. I'll probably always love him, I'm an addict and I love all things that are bad for me, especially him._

Ian chuckled.she had a point there, Frank wasn't good for anybody, least of all Monica.

_For a while I thought the way I was, was just me. Sometimes I still do, that being what I am, is just it, what I am, lost is the girl who had dreams and was better, and I would never wish that feeling on anyone, least of all my own children. Having kids was the only thing I ever did right, except I didn't right? Not really. I had six beautiful babies and I just couldn't handle any of it. Because I'm not just sick, I'm not just bi-polar, I'm an addict, and those two together are a hell of a combination to release on anyone.especially my own children. I fully understand your fear…having children after having me as an example. But don't be. I'm not saying it won't be hard, having a baby, it will be. You once told me that you wanted to be a father someday.to be what we weren't, that one day you wanted to fall in love, and have a baby, don't give that up because your example of parent is a shit show like me and frank._

Ian wiped a tear from his eyes. Looking up when the door cracks open, Carl standing there. “You okay?” He asks and Ian nods.

“Yeah, I'm good. Just doing what I have to do.” Carl nods and steps back out.

_The first time I met Mickey, I knew you loved him, I didn't fully understand it, but I saw it in your eyes and in his. That unexplainable thing was there, that thing that the both of you couldn't see. I told you that, do you remember. You laughed and told me he was only your friend, that it would never be, and I told you, do you remember? I told you that sometimes we don't always see the truth when we're in the middle of it all, the same can be said for people like us, but having him there with you, I think has forced you to see what I never really did, that your sick and what that means._

He smiled, remembering when his mother had told him that she was sure Mickey loved him, he had laughed at her. It's amazing the things you forget.

_The first time I heard that you were sick, and I've never told anyone this, I collapsed onto the floor, clutching the phone. I think that it was Fiona that called, yelling at me, telling me you needed help, begging me to understand that I had given you my disorder. I cried. I didn't leave my bed for days. I had given you this thing that makes you feel less than, incomplete. My sweet Ian. I'm so sorry for that. And I'm told that you're getting married, to that adorable thug of yours, and Deb says you don't want to have a baby and it's my fault. Please my sweet baby, If you take nothing out of this letter but one thing let it be this._

_Don't give up on that dream. Have a baby, with your man. And love that baby, don't think about what could happen, If that precious child gets sick, of it happens you'll know what to do, you'll be there and your love will be there. And you'll be better than I ever was. Because just as I can say you had Mickey and I only had Frank to help me through this. You're child will have you, and you my poor baby we're stuck with me as an example in this sickness. A woman who most of the time can't even admit somethings wrong, but you are better than that, you take care of yourself, you push past the numbness and got better, I never could do that. Only ever taking my meds when I no longer had a choice and that never lasts long. I'm never better for long._

  
Ian shakes violently setting the letter down for a second. Allowing himself to take in the words from a mother he never thought he'd read. A Monica he himself was sure he had never known.

_There are so many things I'm sorry for. Leaving you as a child, not being better, for being so damn crazy all the time. And most of all for always needing you to take care of me. I don't call out for you because I'm trying to hurt you but still I end up doing it anyhow. I took you away from the people who love you, and for what,to drag you down my rabbit hole again. I was so coked out, I don’t remember a lot about the last time I called you, the things I do rememeber, make me sick. It's those memories that bring me here. To this place. It's not so bad here I guess. The walls are bland, and I feel like a zombie most days but I need to be here now. Because what I did, I'd I think it over, out there, I'll end it, and as much as I deserve to not exist anymore. I can't do it to you, not again. So here I am, trying to be better, and I hate it I do. I like the rush of so many things, the addict? The bipolar? I'm not really sure. I guess I could of asked you about it, but that's not easy to do, not when you've ruined everything._

_This letter is not me begging you to forgive me or even understand me. This is just me telling you, everything that I should have told you before. This is the last time I will reach out to you. The only time, I understand why you hate me, why you don't want to see me anymore. It kills me that I will never be able to kiss your head or hum that song to you. Or tell you how unbelievably proud of you I am even though I had nothing to do with the beautiful man you have become. I love you so much and I'm so fucking sorry I hurt you, this much._

  
Ian looks up as his husband crawls into bed and wraps his arms around him. He doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at the letter to read it, just pulls him to him and rocks him as he cries and reads. Knowing exactly what he needs.

_Please let me go. Hate me if you need to, whatever you need to do, but do this, love him. That beautiful man of yours. Love him and build a life, including a beautiful baby, and show the world just who the hell Ian Gallagher is, because you are one of the six best things I ever did. I will always love you. And every now and then. When your feeling low, listen to that song. It took me so long to find that music box again, hum that to your babies. All of them, you'll have so many of them, I'm sure of it. Sing to them, and that will be the only thing I can give my grandchildren. Their beautiful father and his sweet voice singing them a lullaby that I used to sing to him._

_I love you baby. I have to go now. Therapy and drug rehab at the same time, makes me really tired. And do me a favor, don't ShT yourself off ever, let them help you. Your family, your husband, your children. Let them love you the way I never could._

_-Mom-_

  
And Ian reaches out to his bedside and turns the music box on and let's Mickey hold him and he hums the song, Mickey running his hands up and down ians back. Ian looks up.

“Make love to me.” Ian says quietly after a while.

“Ian?” Mickey just stares at him.

“Mickey, I need you. I love you. Please make love to me. Like only you can.” He says softly and Mickey nods.

\--

Mickey slowly undresses his husband. Kissing the places on his face that the tears have fallen. He doesn't know what's in the letter but he doesn't need to, he just needs to be able to do whatever Ian needs him to do and if this is what he needs. Then Mickey will not deny him any of it. He runs his hands down the soft body of the man he loves looking into those puffy green eyes and kisses every inch of his chest. Loving every bit of the body that he know knew better than his own. He runs his kisses down until he meets ians cock and runs his tongue up and down it, feeling it twitch under his touch and he lightly smiles. He sucks slowly while he lubes his fingers up and circles ians hole. And slowly enters him. He doesn't do this nearly enough.

  
When Mickey enters Ian, he watches him, tears brimming on his loves eyes still and he slowly and lovingly moves in and out of his husband. Rolling his hips and breathing in and out, the feeling of Ian surrounding him.

“I love you baby.” He says softly and Ian smiles.

“So much Mickey, you are my life. All I need.” He says as he moans a little and Mickey moves a little faster but not much. Feeling every second of this, is exactly what they both need right now.

Ian raises up and pulls mickeys mouth to kiss. Kissing softly yet hungrily. M

“You…thank you for being exactly what I always need, for giving me everything, for being the man I love.” He says and Mickey moans out, the orgasm creaping up slowly on him.

“Come with me?” Ian says and Mickey nods.

“Tell me when. I'm so close already.” Mickey breaths out. And Ian role his hips up, and sucks on mickeys neck.

  
“So..soo. Now Mickey!” He calls out and Mickey lets it go.

Ian kisses him when Mickey pulls out. Kisses his jaw line, peppers his face with little kisses and they curl up together and fall asleep.

\--

  
Svetlana groans as she hears the knock at her door in the early morning hours. Colin goes to get up but she shakes her head and makes her way to the door, opening it, half expecting her son to be standing there but instead she finds Ian. He has been silent for a few days. Mickey says he read the letter and is processing it all. Now here he is. “Hey. You okay?” She asks

“Mhm. I need to talk to you.” He says and she nods stepping out into the hallway and he leads her down the hall to a bedroom next to his and mickeys. They sit on the bed. And she looks at him.

“You offered to carry my baby.” He says and she nods. “You change your mind about that yet?” She shakes her head. “Even though your child could end up like me.” He points at his head.

She stares for a minute and places her hand on his head. “You listen to me raggedy Ann, if every single child I ever Give birth to grows up to be exactly like you, crazy head or not, I would be one lucky woman, you.” She points to him.

“Are the greatest man I've ever known. You changed Mickey, you loved him until he was better, surrounded by love. You made my yevvy know what a fathers love was, not only one father but two. I will carry a million babies for you. Because you, you beautiful redhead, are not only the best man I know but an amazing father, brother and friend. You are my family. And I will do anything for you. You want to put baby In here? Then we do that.” She says and he hugs her.

“I want to. I want to have a baby with Mickey.” He says and she nods.

“We call doctor in the morning then.” She says and he smiles.

  
“Don't tell Mick yet.” He says and she nods. “I want to tell him myself, in my own way.” “Thank you Lana. You are amazing. And I'm happy as hell that you will be the mother not only to the boy I love as much as if my own DNA was coursing through his body but for giving me, for being willing to give me one that is as well. Thank you for being willing to be my baby mama.” He says laughing and she smiles getting up and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Love you, you beautiful boy.” She says walking back to her room. He looks around at the room and decides this will someday be a nursery for his baby. His baby with Lana and Mickey.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music box is the one in the link but think of it more, as glass, not porcelain.


	37. Surprises and Lovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svetlana has something to tell the boys. The news stops Mickey cold. and Kylia and Carl have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sleep deprivation wrote this, mostly my head wrote it while I tried to work. LOL.

Chapter 37:

Mickey sat curled up next to Ian on the couch. They both had the day off and he wanted to enjoy it. He was trying to anyway. It had been a few months since Ian read the letter and he hadn't mentioned a baby in atleast two. At he was trying not to think about it, he was trying really fucking hard.

He had been so excited when Ian has said he wanted to get himself and Lana tested to make sure they were both fine to have a baby, but they never said anything about the results neither Ian or Lana and that scared him. What if it wasn't possible? What if Ian couldn't have children after all of this, the thought devastated Mickey, and the thought that Ian didn't feel like he could talk to him about it, even more so.

Lana walks in the room with Colin and Mickey nods at her. “Need to talk to you.” She says lightly as Ian looks up at her as he curls his hands spring his husband.

“I have to tell you something. Announcement.” She says

“What's up Lana?” Ian asks

“I'm…pregnant.” She says smiling. Mickeys eyes snap up and he freezes. Well fuck. He should be happy, for her, he knows that. And he will be, later. Right now he's frozen because his dreams just flew out the fuckin window. He doesn't even want to know what Ian is thinking right now. He turns to look and Ian looks up at Lana, staring at her, and she nods at him.

  
Ian looks at Lana, the question in his eyes. She's pregnant, she's really pregnant. He knows but he needs her to confirm it, he needs to know before he turns to Mickey and she nods and he brightens. “A baby.” He smiles and turns to Mickey ready to tell him, but Mickey is in his own world. He knows that look. “Mick…” He says trying to catch his attention.

“Hm.” Mickey mumbles and then seems to catch himself. “Oh right. Congratulations guys.” He says silently.

  
“Mickey?” Ian says

“Sorry guys. I'm really really happy for you. I'm sorry it's not you. I just…”

“You want it to be yours?” Ian asks

“Well yours but yes. I'm so sorry. I really am happy for you, just a shock.” He says mumbling more and rambling on.

“Lana come here.” Ian says and she does. He grabs mickeys hand and looks up at her, she lifts her shirt a little and he places mickeys hand on the belly. “Mickey…”

“Hmm. You know your right it's a beautiful thing. I'm sorry Lana I didn't mean to…”

“Shut up for a minute. He's trying to tell you something.” She says rolling her eyes.

“Mickey, I'd like you to meet our baby.” He says placing his hand over his on the stomach.

“What?” He asks confused.

“The baby mick. That's not Colin and Lanas baby…it's ours. Mine and Lanas biologically. That's our baby, Mickey.” He says and Mickey looks at him like he's speaking a foreign language. Baby? His? Ians baby.

“Huh? I don't understand. You didn't say..I thought you changed your mind.” He says

“No of course not. I didn't want to get your hopes up, to dissapoint you, I wanted to surprise you. In fact I didn't think Lana was just gonna blurt it out of it ever happened. Thanks for that.” He says looking up at Lana who smiles.

“This means I can finally have sexy with my girlfriend right?” Colin says and Ian laughs.

“That's why you've been grumpy?” Mickey asks laughing.

“You try it huh? No sex for two months man. Fucking brutal. We should give Carl a fucking metal. He's going on what? Like 5. Impossible man.” And Ian laughs again.

“Oh my god.” Mickey says and drops down to his knees and pulls Lana close and kisses her stomach. “My baby.”

“Ginger baby strong, healthy.” Lana days before the boys can ask.

“Yeah?” Ian says smiling brightly. She nods.

“Doctor says everything fine. Six weeks along. We have baby.” She says smiling

Mickey jumps up and hugs Ian who is now on his feet.

“A baby. We're gonna have a baby! I'm gonna do it right this time. All of it.” Ian wipes a small tear from his eye.

“Yes we are.”

\--  
“Hey yevvy have a seat buddy.” Mickey says entering his sons room.

“I'm already sitting dad.” He says laughing.

“Right.”

“We gotta talk to you.” Ian says smiling.

“What happened?” Yev asks looking back and forth between his dad's and his mom standing in the door way.

“Listen. You've been asking for s sibling for like years now right?” Mickey says

“Um yeah.” He says

“Well it's time now.” Ian says

“What?” Yev asks

“I'm pregnant Yev.” Lana says

“Wait…you and Colin?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“No. Me and your dad.” Yev looks confused.

“Huh?”

“Well me and your dads. But the baby is biologically mine and ians.”  
She says.

  
“You…you did that…with Ian? Gross.” He says and Ian laughs.

“God no. How'd you know about that anyway.” Ian says

“I'm almost eleven guys. I'm not an idiot.” He says

  
“No. There's other ways to have babies son.” Mickey says. “Like in a doctors office. Me and your dad really wanted a baby and your mom wanted to help us. So your gonna have a brother or sister.”

“Really? Cool. Is that how you had me? The doctor way?” He asks

Mickey chuckles and shakes his head. “No. You weren't as planned, but we love you just the same. You know you are the best thing I've ever done right? Even if I wasn't there in the beginning.” Yev nods.

“I know dad. You weren't ready when I was a baby. Mom told me. Can I help with the baby room?” He asks and Ian nods.

“Oh yeah kid. We're gonna have so much fun. Nobody but us knows yet okay? We're gonna surprise them.” He nods

“Okay.” And he smiles and gets up and hugs his dad's.

“This family is so cool. We just keep adding more. I love you.” He says to  
Them. And hugs his mom and riches her belly.

“Hey in there. I'm yevgeny. I know mouthful huh? Don't worry, I'll talk them into naming you something simple. Yeah? A pretty good family we got here, I got your back no matter what, it's a family thing.” He says and Lana looks at the boys with tears in her eyes. Her son.

\--

  
“Man I don't know how you do it.” Colin says “torture.”

“What the hell is he going on about?” Carl asks Mickey who rolls his eyes.

“Sex deprivation.” Mickey shrugs.

“Why? Why are we talking about my sex life. What I do or do not do with my girlfriend is between us.” He says

“Oh don't listen to him. He needs to get laid. It's driving him crazy. I think he's kind of amazed that you look more sane than he does. He's losing his shit.” Mickey laughs.

“Why? Trouble in paradise? I know why I'm not having sex. Why aren't you?” He asks Colin who grunts.

“I'm not alowed to talk about it. It's been three months man. I thought last nigh would be the night, but no, my brother is a cock-block.” Colin pouts again and Carl laughs.

“The fuck? Like nothing for three months or what?” Carl asks.

“What?”  
“I mean are you still getting off? Dumbass.” Carl rolls his eyes.

“Like jerking off? That shit tide you over?” Colin asks and Carl is laughing when Kylia and Ian walk in.

“What the hell is going on in here.”

“Colin is bitching about not getting laid. Poor poor Colin.” Mickey laughs.

“What man it's not funny. How do you do it? I need to know. Especially if someone…keeps cockblocking me!” He glares at Mickey.

Carl looks over at Kylia. “This shit man. I'm gonna die laughing.” She smiles and kisses her boyfriend sitting on his lap.

“Balls of steel man.” Colin groans.

“Oh god. For fucks sake Colin. You aren't dieing. Ask her for a bj or something and shut the fuck up.” Mickey says

“That what you do?” He asks Carl who rolls his eyes.

“Seriously? Mind to enlighten me, on why your girlfriend doesn't want to fuck You? Because I'm pretty sure my situation is different than yours.” He says wrapping his arms around Kylia.

“Told you…”

“Not alowed. What the fuck.” Carl says and Mickey and Ian laugh.

“What? Yo giggles! This just a way to get us taking about my sex life or something actually going on? Everything okay?” He looks back to Colin.

“No…we're fine. Just…things…don't listen to me, I'm just suffering over here.”

“You poor thing. Seriously nothing?” Colin shakes his head. “She didn't want to get too into it. Like I got a bj like a month ago.” He says.

Kylia bursts out in laughter and quickly straightens back up.

“Something funny ky?” Ian asks

“Nope. Not at all.” Carl rolls his eyes.

“Okay fuckheads. What's going on with you?” Carl asks and they shrug.

“Ian…” Kylia says

“Colin if you tell me what they're up to, I'll tell you all my secrets.”  
Carl offers.

“Don't…you…dare…” Mickey warns

“Are you gonna leave me and Lana alone tonight and let me have sex.”

“No. We talked about this.”

“They're assholes.” Colin says

“Oh.my.god!!” Kylia jumps up a little.

“Babe, what did I tell you about doing that.” He winces.

“Sorry, sorry. Ian are you guys trying? Is that why?” She asks practically squealing

“Trying what?” Carl asks

“You are!!! Your trying to get Lana pregnant!” She says

Ian and Mickey laugh.

“Holy shit.” Carl says.

“Trying my ass. Potent little fucker.” Colin says.

“Woah woah. She's pregnant?” Carl asks. “That why he's not getting any?” He laughs.

And Ian smiles for a second and Kylia jumps up again and barrels towards Mickey and Ian.

“Oh now I'm moving in. A baby!!” She smiles happily.

“Oh now you'll come stay with us? I feel used.” Ian says and she laughs.

“Don't let her fool you, she took the job like three days ago.” Carl says nodding towards Mickey.

  
“Oh yeah, I got destacted, by baby stuff. My bad.” Mickey says

\--

Carl runs his hands under the sink in the bathroom when he hears the knock. “There's like three other bathrooms. Fuck off.” He says

“Unlock the door.” He hears Kylia and he dries his hands off and of course does. The day he tells this girl no, is the day he rolls over and dies. She hops up on the sink as he closes the door.

“What are you doing?” He asks

“Getting a minute with my boyfriend.” She shrugs motioning for him to come to her and of course he does. He's so in love with this girl.

“In the bathroom?” He asks

“Why not?” She shrugs and pulls him in between her legs and kisses him passionately.

“Taking about sex getting you hot or something?” He asks smiling against her lips.

“Maybe. What do…you want to do to me?” She asks in a low whisper. Well that's fucking hot.

“Kyli…”

“Tell me.” She pushes.

“I want to kiss you, run my hands up and down your body.”’he says and she mumbles.

“Mhm. And?” She asks kissing his collar. “You want to touch me?” She asks

“Mmhm” he moans and she nods urging him on. So he trails his hands down her perfect body until he reaches her pants.

“Go ahead” her permission alone gets him hard and he reaches in, feeling her wetness.

“Oh god.” He moans out.

“Want to move inside me like your fingers are?” She asks

“Fuck yes.” He says moving his fingers in and out of her.

“And what would I do to you?”

“Kylia oh god.” He strains out. As she reaches down to Palm him through his jeans.

“Something like that?” She asks reaching behind her into the drawer. Pulling a bottle of lube she knows is hidden.

“Yeah.” He pants out. And she reaches inside a little touching his dick with her slicked fingers tugging. She takes her other hand and pulls his hand slightly until he moves his fingers out of her and she hops down.

“What else do you want to do to me.”

“I want to taste you.” He says finally and she smiles and moans out.

“Uh huh” she says. “Undo your jeans. I want to see you.” She pants and he does. And she smiles running her hand down his shaft, moving down to get a better look.

“You want to go down on me?” She asks

“Fuck yes.” He moans. She breathes out her breath touching his pulsating cock. “Oh god.”

“Want me to? Is that what you want. To feel my mouth?” He nods not able  
To form words. “What about…” She starts darting her tongue out, lightly touching him with it.

“Oh fuck. Kyli…” He says as she slowly wraps her mouth around him, well that was new and fucking amazing.

“Let me know when your close.” She says pulling back.

“You want me to pretend I'm not already?” He asks and she laughs a little.

“Already there huh?” She says

“Been so long. Oh god.” He says as she takes him in and pulls back again.

“How long? Just five months?” He shakes his head. “Longer?” He nods. “Good. That's good.” She says and goes back to what she's doing.

“God, I'm gonna. Kyli…” He moans out and she moves back again.

“Go ahead. It's okay.” She says and takes him back in her mouth. This woman is intoxicating. And when she massages at the same time, he can't stop it anymore. And she doesn't pull back like he expects, she just takes it all. And smiles up at him, standing in her feet.

“What…was..that..fucking amazing.” He says and she smiles.

“A reward, for your patience:”’she says.  
\--

“Not fuckin..my ass.” Colin says

“The fuck you talkin about?” Mickey says rolling his eyes as he cooks.

“Just walked by the bathroom, if the noises coming out of there weren't sex, I don't know what the fuck is. Loud fuck, that brother of yours.” He says to Ian.

\--

Kylia smiles for a second as Carl gives her a light kiss an pulls her pants down. Carl's eyes widen. “What are you doing?” He asks.

“You said you wanted to taste me.” She says and he sucks in a breath. At this rate he was gonna be hard again in no time.

“Are you…”

“Sure?” She quirks an eyebrow, sliding her underwear down and hoping back in the counter. “Carl, I love you. I know you didn't really want to hear it when we were doing this, but I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't want to. You are amazing. Even when you didn't know if id ever want to do, any of it, you were there being amazing and for some reason, knowing that I never have to do any of the sexual stuff, makes me want to. And I want to do this.” She says

“I love you too Kylia. So fucking much” he says and drops down.

“Last chance to tell me to stop. He jokes

“On with it” she says and he laughs and does

Carl brings up his finger to enter her and moves in and out while he goes to move his face down and darts his tongue out, licking slowly.

“Oh god.”

\--

  
Ian walks down the hall, heading to his room to grab some more of his paperwork to do while he waits for Mickey to finish dinner, He almost makes it when he hears. "Oh fucking God...Oh my god." He snaps his head toward the door and covers his mouth, The fuck. He knew it was kylia, and it was coming from the bathoom. He shakes his head and grabs his papers but on the way back down the hall he calls out. "Hey, You got a bedroom here now, Fuckin use it will ya. We got kids in this house." He laughs and makes his way down stairs.

\--

In the bathroom, Kylia covers her face. "Oh god." She says as she turns beat red.

\--

Kylia slowly makes her way downstairs with Carl, expecting Ian and mickey to give her shit but they dont. Mickey sets the dishes in front of them. "Hungry?" He asks and she nods and they sit down. "When do you think you'll be ready to move in?" Mickey asks. she shrugs.

"Well, I'd like to know. because I might need some noise cancelling headphones, you guys are some loud fucks. Don't have sex, my ass." Colin says and gets a smack from Ian.

"You Don't have to have sex to get off." Kylia says not thinking and Ian laughs.

"Ooh backtalking, officially part of the family." Colin says.

Ian leans over to Carl and kylia. "You guys know I don't care what you do, like seriously, pretty sure we've fucked on every surface of this house..."

"Gross man" Colin says

"My house. Fuck off." Mickey flips him off.

"If you don't want people to know your doing it, Screaming out in the bathroom, litterally two doors down from my bedroom, probably not the best idea." Ian says laughing.

"What he's really saying, is not while the kids in the house yeah? other than that, let your freak flag fly, fuck anywhere you want, or whatever it is short of sex that you're doing. be as loud as you fucking want, I sure the fuck am. when the kids home, keep it in the bedroom." Mickey winks at them and laughs.

"Oh god, wheres yev?" Kylia asks.

"Lana took him outside to swim when she got home. He missed the porn sounds by like ten minutes." Ian says.

"Don't let him get to you. You couldn't hear it that loud down here. Those two idiots walked by the bathroom. Theyre just fuckin with you." Mickey says. "Get used to it though because talking about eachothers sex lives like its a fucking game show is normal with this family. You learn not to get embarrased anymore."

"Just tell me that you didn't lose your virginity in my bathroom, because I might have to kick my little brothers ass for that one." Kylia laughs at Ian, and shakes her head.

"No...Granted if i would have asked, I doubt he would tell me no, but no, we did not fuck in your bathroom."

"Close enough pervs." Colin says.

"Jesus.." Mickey shakes his head.

Mickey: Will you get in here and go blow your boyfriend or something, if he mentions not getting any one more time, I'm kicking his ass.

  
Lana walks in the door. "Colin Milkovich! If you don't shut up, and stop exaggerating, I wont have sex with you for the entire pregnancy." She yells.

"What?" Colin asks choking.

"It's been a week you pussy, a week since you got off, I should know, I was there." She shakes her head.

"Three months." He argues. she rolls her eyes.

"Colin.." She points her finger at him.

"Fucking fine. I guess the hand job counts." He huffs.

"I swear to god, I'm going to get my shotgun out and shoot you with it, such a child. You were gonna get laid tonight, but guess who's sleeping on the floor..." He pouts at that. "That's right big boy...You. When you stop complaining about it, we'll revisit the subject." she says and smiles sneakily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby! sorry had to say it. I'm so tired right now, I'm going to bed. oh and I love you guys for replying to the last chapter, you made me want to write the next one, thank you for supporting this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw... I hit 100 comments on this fic, and I was super excited about that. 
> 
> :)


	38. Reasons behind the lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes to she shop with a bruised face. Who did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know where this came from. Enjoy.

Chapter 38:

“Milkovich one stop garage, what can I do ya for?” Kylia answered the phone.

“Kylia?”

“Hey tommy, which a got for us today?” She says recognizing the voice on the other end.

“Um..the fuck? You covering for Carl?” He asks

“Nah I work here.” She says

“Oh..you sure that's a good idea….do I need to…find someone else to run cars up there? You know instead of David?” He asks concerned.

“Nah. If he starts shit there is literally always a swarm of gallaghers and milkoviches that would pounce with one word for me, and they're always here.”  
She says

“Right. Okay. But if he starts shit, let me know. My business isn't his personal playground to be a dick to his ex-girlfriend.”

“Yeah I gotcha. No worries. I'm over his shit. Pretty fuckin happy over here.”

“Good for you. You were always too good for that weasel anyway, good to know Galagher knows how to treat his lady.” She laughs.

“You sending a car over?” She asks.

“Um yeah. A few actually, next few days. Got some new trade-ins, and they're tore the fuck up. I'll e-mail the details to the company account. Have the boys get me a quote, yeah?” He says

“No problem. We’ll get that for you, as soon as possible.”

“Thanks ky.” He says hanging up.

\--

Ian stands at the door to what will be the nursery and tries to picture it, a baby in there. His baby. What will he or she look like? Him? Lana? He just couldn't believe it.

“Hey dad, you okay?” Yev asks

“What? Yeah I'm good. Just thinking about what it will be like with a baby in the house.” He says

“Loud probably. I went over to Derek's after his brother was born. Kid was wailing, his mom and dad looked so tired. So there's that to look forward to dad.” Yev says patting Ian on the back and Ian laughs.

“Yeah babies cry. Kind of their thing. But it's worth it. Especially when they start growing up. Yev, I'm happy to be your dad. You know that right.” And Yev nods.

“I know.” Yev says smiling up at him.

“You gave me a family.” Ian says

“Dad. You have a huge family.” Yev laughs

“Maybe but it's not the same. You and your mom and dad, you gave me a different kind of family. You didn't have to let me in, when you showed up at my apartment with your mom, I was just some guy, some random guy dating your father that you didn't know all that well, and you, you didn't hesitate to let me in, to be my friend and to let me be your dad too, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here thinking that maybe I could do this, have a baby and be a father, because I already am one.”

“Enough sappy shit dad. You’re a great dad. You always were. You weren't some random guy, you never were. You were the guy that brought me my dad. And that made you my favorite person.” Yev says and walks back down the hall and calls back. “I love you dad.”

\--

 

Family dinner that week was back at the gallaghers old house. They all gathered together in the house that they had been doing this in for years. A house that Mickey and Ian had more than their fair share of memories in. It was time to tell everyone. They had a doctors appointment in the morning. The baby was good, the ultrasound was scheduled for the next appointment, it was time to celebrate with their huge family, this amazing news. After everyone ate and gathered in the living room, Fiona looked up at them.

“What's going on guys?” She asks

“We have something we want to discuss with you?”

“This about Monica? About you asking around about her?” Lip asks worried.

“No. This isn't about Monica. From what Carl says, she's still getting treatment. Right Carl?” Ian says and Carl nods.

“Yup. Keeps signing the papers, got her in a drug rehab thing. This isn't about Monica though.”

“You know what it's about?” Kevin asks

“Yeah, my girlfriend practically lives with them, well she will officially in a few days, so...I hear things." Carl laughs.

"Wait...Ky...You're moving in? Cool." V says.

"Fuckers, what about me? I don't get to move in...assholes. It's because I have a baby right?" Mandy says.

"Mandy..If you actually needed a place to stay I would move you in, however, your nice ass apartment on the northside, with your husband and baby, kind of prevents that." Mickey says laughing.

"Whatever." She huffs.

"Don't feel bad mands, I only got an offer after they begged my girlfriend to move in. Pity offer." Carl says

"Whatever. If I remember correctly, we offered you a room before we left for the honeymoon, someone said he liked his shitty apartment, and now that his girlfriend is living there, he's all about it." Ian rolls his eyes.

"If we knew all of your wanted to move the hell in, we'd have built a bigger house." Mickey says laughing.

"Anyway...What's this thing you wanted to talk about? Something going on? I'm guessing Kylia's move isn't why you wanted to talk?" Mandy says and the boys nod.

"We're going to be adding a member to the family." Ian says.

"We having an official ceremony for Ky? unfair, I didn't get one." Bella laughs

"No..Tinkerbell. Not Ky, This one's a little younger." Mickey says shaking his head. "I'm not into adopting women in their twenties."

Lana steps in between the boys. "In fact, I have a feeling this member of the family, will be far more adorable than any of you fuckers." He says placing a hand on Lana's stomach. "Huh, Little one...way more cute." He says

"Woah...Wait...baby? Really?" Lip says. "Hell yeah. I didn't know you decided to have another little Mickey running around."

"Ginger Baby." Lana says and they hear a gasp

"oh my god!!! no way! you fuckers didn't tell me!" mandy squeals.

"They didn't actually tell me!" Mickey says and everyone looks at them.

"How did they not tell you?" iggy asks. "Didn't you have to pay for that shit...or did they go conventional and just start banging, when you and colin were at work?" Iggy laughs.

"Would explain why someone has been so fucking cranky latley, maybe he found out his girl was banging his brother in law." Jaime shrugs.

"Oh fuck off assholes." colin says.

“See…cranky.” Jaime says. Colin gives him the middle finger.

“Oh leave him alone. Lana didn't bang my husband. Not that I would blame her if she did. Look at the man.” He fake fans himself and laughs. “First of all Ian doesn't have to explain how he spends our money…and second I just thought they were getting tests done okay? Turns out they had other plans and we couldn't be happier.”

That night is one for celebration.

\--

Kylia looks up from her desk after hours of paperwork these boys were a mess. She was about to call Ian and Bella for reinforcements when the door chimed. There stood David,Kind of backed up to the door. He didn't look like the confident asshole he usually was. “Hey David. You got a car for us?” She says as nicely as she can manage.

“Uh huh.” He says

“Which one?” She rolls her eyes.

“Caddy.” He says

“Ok. Let me get the paperwork for ya.” She says pressing the speaker button.

“Caddy’s here boys.” She says into it and heads to the back office.

Mickey walks through the door and looks over at David. “It out front?” He says. The man nods. “You lose your tongue jinx?”

“No. Just waiting for paperwork.” He says staying still.

“You gonna sign from the door? I'm not gonna hit you.” Mickey says rolling his eyes. “I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it, yeah?” David nods and steps in and Mickey sees it. The fuck.

“You have a run in with one of my brothers?” He asks and David shakes his head. “You pissed someone off.” David shrugs.

“Hey Kyli , what do you…” Carl stops and looks over at his brother-in-law and the uncomfortable looking David.

“Where's my girl? He do something?” He says looking at David's bruised face. Half of his face was swollen.

“Nah. She's in the office. Wasn't me.” Mickey says. And Carl goes into the office. “You deserve what you got?” Mickey asks

“I guess.” David says. Kylia and Carl come out of the office and David turns swiftly. He doesn't want her to see it, Carl and Mickey can both see it.

“David?”she asks placing the papers on the counter. “David Michael Jinx, look at me.” She says sternly. He turns and she gasps. Except unlike the boys, she doesn't assume that a Milkovich or Gallagher finally snapped. She knows what happened.

“When?” She says. He shrugs. “I swear to god I will jump over this counter.”  
She says. He walks over and grabs the pen and starts to fill out the papers.

“All good Ky.” He says

“No. We can't take this car.” She says looking up at Mickey.

“What?” Mickey asks

“Can we David?” She says and he puts his head down.

“Why? You and Tommy do something stupid?” Mickey asks.

“Just take the car and fix it.” David says anger flashing in his eyes.

“No. I know where this car came from. I'm not stupid, you forget I've known you since we were kids. No. This shit ain't legit.”  
“Where’d tommy get the car? Fuck David answer me. Debs works over there!” Carl says. “Is…is she okay?” He asks

“Yeah…she's fine. Everything is fine.” He says and Carl looks to his girlfriend.

“No it isn't.” She says obviously angry. Carl stands behind her but doesn't touch her.

“Yo what's the hold up…” Colin walks in but stops. “Fuck. None of us right?” He says and Mickey shakes his head and Colin nods. “Which one David?” He says.

“Caddy.” He says

“Not the fucking car David. Which asshole send you over here, with the caddy, and that face. Don't play with me boy.” Colin says roughly. The reformed thug coming out.

“It's…him.” He says and Colin seems to understand, Kylia does too because she sucks in a breath.

“alright. Well handle it.” He says and steps at the door. “Iggs. Call tony. Tell him we got an Evan problem.” He says simply.

“Colin….” David starts.

“Nope. David, I don't like you. You’re an asshole, you treated your girlfriend like shit for years, and I'd personally like to punch you myself, you also think your way more badass than you actually are. That's not about that. Prick or not, you didn't deserve that and besides. Sending you over hear with that chop job? Nope. Nobody fucks with our buisness. We're legit now, Tommys legit now. Evan is not fucking that up. No way. Don't go home. Leave the car.” He says

“I have to go home. Ain't got nowhere to go. It'll be fine. I'll just tell him  
You didn't want the car.” And Colin shakes his head.

“Colin…what am I dealing with here?” Mickey asks looking up.

“You want an example?” Colin asks and Mickey nods.

“Terry.” He says

“Fuck.” Mickey let's out.

“Your dad did that to you?” Carl asks

David doesn't speak but Kylia nods and leans back into Carl. And Carl sets his keys on the desk.

“Go to my apartment.” He says

“What?”

“You got nowhere to go, and I'm not gonna be there anyway. Stay, hide out. Whatever.”

“Why? Why would you do that?” He says

“Dude. You’re an asshole. But the fear in my girlfriends eyes right now mixed with my brothers anger tells me that our bullshit can be dealt with later. And we all know a little bit about shitty parents around here.”

\--

“I don't like this.” Ian says.

“I don't either. Okay? We're having a baby. And we have a doctors appointment tomorrow, I want to focus on that. But this asshole thinks he can beat the shit out of his son and send him over with some stolen car and have me flip it for him. Don't think so. We're gonna take care of it. I would be all for you going but I need you, take care of everyone here. David is at Carl's, everyone else is here. If…Lana wasn't pregnant, I'd just set her up and take you with me, you know that right? I know how badass you are.” Mickey says.

“Stop acting like I'm gonna be offended. Just come home safe. And bring every single on of you home safe. I'll go check on David later. Make sure he didn't start pawning Carl's guns.”

\--

David jumps back as the apartment door swings open. Ian standing there. “What? I got a key. Come on. Get in the car.” He says

“Excuse me?”

“Look. This place ain't safe. Okay? It's in the shittiest neighborhood in the south side. Worse than where I grew up, I'm not going back and forth between this place and mine. Your coming with me, but there are rules.” He says

“No pissing off anyone. And your gonna have work hard on that, I have an angry, pregnant, Russian. Good luck on that. No touching Ky, or trying to get her back. You try to fuck with her and Carl at all, just know, Mickey isn't the only gun enthusiast in my house. Pretty sure our son could and would take you out with a baseball bat. Got it?” David nods.

“And one fucking comment, that insults that girl, or discusses her sex life or lack of it and I take the closest knife and cut your dick off.” David nods.

\--

“Alright. We're out.” Carl says leaning in to kiss Kylia.

“Be careful. You sure you have to go?” She asks and he nods kissing her deeply. OA clears his throat from behind them. David standing in the doorway.

“You bringing strays home?” Carl asks

“Easier to watch this way. Be careful and keep my husband alive.” Ian says and Carl nods taking off after kissing Kylia one more time, she giggles.

“Love you!” She calls and widens her eyes realizing the company and Carl smiles.

“Love you too.”

\--

“I love yous now? When that happen?” Ian asks ignoring David who doesn't say anything.

“Couple weeks ago.” She says,

“Cool. You guys wanna tell me what my husband and brothers just walked into now?” Ian says and Kylia looks over at David.

\--

“What are they going to do? To him?”

“They'll take care of it.” Ian says

“Like kill him?” David shakes a little

“No. The fuck.” He says

“I mean, that's what they would have done before. You don't fuck with the milkoviches right? I mean they killed their own father, why wouldn't they kill mine.”

“What did you just say?” Ian asks

“What?”

“You just said they killed Terry. Don't be saying stupid shit like that. Not that they didn't want to, but they didn't kill Terry.” Ian shakes his head.

“Oh. Alright.” David says silently.

“What? You saying they did? You serious? Are you saying my husband killed his own father and I didn't know about it?” Ian asks

“Not Mickey. Maybe not any of them. Shit. I didn't mean to.”

“Who then? Who killed Terry?” Ian asks.

“Tony, Jaime and Colin.” Svetlana says from across the room.

“What!?! You knew about this.”

“Of course. He was gonna kill you, and Mickey. He even tried to kidnap Yev. They snapped.” She says. “Iggy, Mandy and Mickey don't know.” She says finally.

“Well fuck.”

\--

“Alright…so what are we thinkin?” Colin asks from the front passenger seat.

“You already know what I think.” Tony says

“Set up?” Iggy asks and tony nods.

“You think that punk set us up?” Jaime asks.

“Yeah man. Somethin fishy is goin on. I checked the car. It's legit.” Carl says “he's playin at something.”

“I agree. I don't doubt that daddy beat his ass, and I also don't doubt that, that little prick would sell us up the river, to the highest bidder, or even to try and pull some sympathy shit out of ky. I saw her when she saw his face, the concern. She's obviously seen what daddy does to his boy. I think he's playing a game and were about to get ambushed like a mother fucker.” Mickey says.

“Alright. Game plan.”

\--

Mickey: how's it going there?

Ian: okay I guess. Jinx let some shit slip about what happened to your dad.

Mickey: oh? Anything interesting

Ian: oh yeah. Real interesting

Mickey: real info? Or he playing you?

Ian: real. Lana confirmed. Don't know how youll feel about it.

Mickey: alright. We think we're being played. Dig some shit out of him.

Ian: on it

  
“What he say?” Colin asks

“Just said David said some shit about what happened to Terry.” Mickey says and Colin's eyes snap up.

“Fuck. This is so a set up.” He says Jaime and tony nod.

“You know something?” Mickey asks

“Mick…it's not the time.”

“Guys if he knows, his dad knows. This something we need to know?” Iggy asks.

“Thought it was a drug deal?” Carl says

“Technically…” Jaime says

“Oh damn. You didn't?” Carl says and the boys don't speak.

“Well shit. The fuck…” Mickey says

“He threatened Ian okay? He trusted us and he was saying all the shit he was going to do to the red-head and you and then he tried to grab Yev from school, Lana called freaking out. We took care of it.” Colin says. And Mickey and Iggy nod, not really reacting.

“So now we're about to get ambushed by Evan and whatever goons he has. Because what? He wants payback for Terry? Or because David wants his girl back? Does he seriously think this is gonna work out for him?” Jaime says.  
\--

“What's going on? What's with the whispering?” Kylia asks and Ian shows Kylia his phone.

“Set up? Are they sure?” Ian shrugs.

“That's what we need to find out Ky. Before my husband and your boyfriend get ambushed.” She nods.

They go back to the living room, pretending not to be talking about baby stuff and the baby room and Kylia gets her phone out.

Kylia: I need a favor

James: what's up sis.

Kylia: David's over here, face beat up, says Evan did it. I need you to find out exactly what's going on, don't let anyone ask too many questions. The boys could be in danger.

James: got it. I'll call Jenna. Her sister still have a thing with tommy?

Kylia: yeah.

\--

"When did your dad get back David?" Kylia asks.

"Couple days ago." He says shifting his eyes. She knew that look. Did he think she was that fucking stupid.

"How many people are with him right now?" she prys.

"Dunno. Haven't been home."

"And Tommy? He okay?"

"Yeah, out of town."

"Does he know your dad is here?"

"No." She nods understanding. Tommy had no idea about whatever was going on, so that wasn't going to help shit. She needed too get a hold of David's phone.

Kylia: This is going to look like something it's not. But I have to get that phone.

Ian:What are you thinking? Don't do something you're gonna regret Ky.

Kylia: Nothing like that. Little flirting, I need you to suggest a shower, for him, look annoyed, like you think I'm flirting, it'll distract him and maybe he wont start deleting shit before i get ahold of it.

Ian: okay.

"I'm going to make some dinner. Be back guys. Enjoy." He says and he shoots off a quick text to Svetlana.

  
Kylia did her best to not cringe as she sat next to David on the couch, giving her beat concerned face but she was pissed. He played her, he took the only sympathy the had for him and used it and she knew he did. What she didn't know is, was it just for her? Was it something his dad made him do. It didn't matter. She wanted to place her hands around his throat herself. He had sent the boys, especially Carl into the line of fire and if they hadn't had known he was a creep, they would all probably be dead by now. Carl..her Carl. How dare he? Just on time Ian walked back in the room looking annoyed and suggesting to let David borrow his clothes and wash the filth off of him. She almost smiled at the way he said it. That was her friend, Ian. Perfect Ian and he was just as scared as she was if they didn't get the information they needed. Mickey was in this too.

  
Kylia did her best to find the phone that was in the pocket of the jeans on the bathroom floor. David didn't see her, thankfully and she started rummaging through it.

“Dick. He sent pictures of the boys to his dad. He planned this. He called him first, asking for his help. I'll kill him.” She say.

“Read the plan Ky, and put the phone back. They'll be there any minute.” She nods and she does and puts it back before he notices.

\--

“Fucking damn it. Alright Ian says this is all David. Called daddy to help him out. I'm going to kill him, when we get out of this shit.”

“Why are we still even going? I mean. All the reasons we are here Are voided. David asked to get hit…the car was legit…and this is an ambush. And that fuckwr is way too close to my girlfriend.”

“Because we don't let anyone fuck with us. We can drop you off Carl, let you get back to your girl.” Colin says

“Nah. Your family. One of us goes in, we all go in.” Carl says and they nod.

\--

Mickey: we're here. Love you.

Ian: be careful. We'll take care of him.

\--

Ian looks up at Kylia and nods. Kylia sits smiling for another couple of minutes just to make sure and then looks up. The look in her eyes changes. And she glares at David.

“What? What is it?” He says sweetly and she brings up her fist and decks him on his bruised side of his face.

“Dick. If anything happens to them. I'll kill you myself. Do you understand me?!” She says

“Wha…Ky…I don't..”

“Don't fucking try it..” Ian snarls and David looks up to Ian holding a gun. And Lana behind him with her shotgun.

“Fuck with the wrong family, dumb boy.” She says and she pats her stomach. “You send sons father into ambush, and my baby…needs both dads. Fuckhead.” She says with a look that would send anyone to their knees.

\--

“Well hello boys.” Evan steps out. But the boys are ready for him and Carl hits him with the but of his gun. “Fuck!” He screams out.

Carl smiles. “Hello to you too. Dickbreath,”

And the boys work fast, making sure anybody in the house are pulled into the same area.

“Now now. Evan. You know better than anyone, fucking with this family is a bad idea. Huh? “

And then chaos breaks out. Guys get free, gun fire reins out and fists are flying.

\--

“I'll never forgive you. If he doesn't walk through that door, I'll kill you!” Kylia screams after hours of not hearing anything.

“You better hope she gets to you first David. You think mickeys scary, you should see me, off the meds. My husband dies…and I'll be your worst nightmare. Me manic is bad, but you don't want to see me grieving for my husband. I won't just kill you, I'll torture you..” Ian growls out and the door swings open. Blood trailing into the house. All eyes snap up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I really am. I'll update soon, I promise.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first to walk through the door is Jaime and tony, followed by tommy, all of them dripping in blood and bruises covering their bodies. “You!” Tommy yells. “The fuck!” He yells at his brother. “Tom..what are you…” David stammers out but is cut off my Kylia crying. 
> 
> "Oh god. Where are they. The rest of them. Jaime…where is he?” She acreams collapsing to the ground. “I'll kill you David. I'll kill you.” She yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said I was working on it. Here it is. -kisses-

Chapter 39:

The first to walk through the door is Jaime and tony, followed by tommy, all of them dripping in blood and bruises covering their bodies. “You!” Tommy yells. “The fuck!” He yells at his brother. “Tom..what are you…” David stammers out but is cut off my Kylia crying.

L“Oh god. Where are they. The rest of them. Jaime…where is he?” She acreams collapsing to the ground. “I'll kill you David. I'll kill you.” She yells.

“Tony…what happened?” Lana says. Ian isn't speaking because he's watching the door, waiting.

“Fucking shit show is what.” He says shaking his head.

“Are they…are they…” Ian breaks liking at the two men. Then Colin comes in, holding Iggy up. “This fucker is heavy as fuck, you mother Fuckers.” He grunts out. And places Iggy in a chair.

“Sorry Ian, we’ll clean it up, I swear.” He says laughing a little.

“Where's my husband Colin?” “Where's my brother?” Ian asks not giving one shit about the blood trailing through his house. “Just say he's alive okay?” He says. “Tell  
Me that my husband, my best friend, that he's alive.” He says his voice breaking.

“He's alive….I'm fucking fine.” Mickey says from the door limping in with Carl beside him. Both looking like shit. Ian jumps up.

“Thank fuck. Don't scare me like that.” He breathes out. Kylia hasn't looked up yet because the voice she wants to hear she hasn't heard yet.

“Baby? Hey…what's wrong? You don't like blood?” Carl says and she snaps her head up.

“Carl..oh my god. Your okay..” And she jumps into his arms kissing him with more force than she ever has. David cringes but nobody cares.

The boys turn to him. “And you…” Mickey bites out. “Think your funny huh? Think we're stupid?” He steps towards David. And then he looks at Kylia.

“If you don't want to see me beat the fuck out of him. I'd turn away, now.” Mickey says and she crosses her arms against her chest.

“Do it. I don't even care anymore. This isn't about me. What he did, fuck him. Fuck you david, do you hear me? You want to be an asshole, then go ahead, be one, but stay the fuck away from me, okay? I hope they kill you. You prick." She yells and jumps into carls arms who picks her up. "Let's get you cleaned up baby." She says and sends one last glare to david. "Have fun Mickey." She calls and carl sets her down and they walk up the stairs.

  
\--

"Fucking Stop!" David cries out and the boys laugh.

"What do you boys say? We done?" Iggy asks.

"Mmm. I don't know man. he looks kinda cute all begging and shit. Not so funny now is it?" Tony laughs out. "Man...I forgot how good this feels."

"Yeah well, get over it, we're done here. Tommy, take your brother home. He walks back in my shop and he's dead...got it. He goes anywhere near one person in this family and he's gone." Mickey says

"Oh he ain't going nowhere near my buisness. or I'll have him arrested. This fuckhead is going to visit mom." and David shakes his head.

"Thats right fuckhead...You are getting cleaned up and shipped to the farm...no more badass thug for you. You're gonna have so much fun...Now get the fuck up. I'm done with you. It's either moms or you can go with dad...." He says.

  
"What happened to dad?" David croaks up being picked up.

"Back to prison. Geez, you think we killed him...Not today mother fucker. You really are a special kind of stupid..." Mickey says shaking his head. "Get rid of him tommy, we have to clean this place up now. and explain to these boys girlfriends, why they look like shit."

Tommy nods and picks his brother up.

\--

"Hey Fi..."

"Mickey..what's going on...?"

"Um..there was a thing. Um Jaime is here...a little beaten up but he's fine...."

"Beaten up? The fuck did you boys do? I thought this shit was over."

"Look it's not like that. Had some trouble with an asshole."

"Alright I'll be there soon. When you all heal. I'm kicking your asses." She says hanging up.

\--

"You call her." Mickey says to Ian.

"Nope, Hurry it up, call, so we can get you cleaned up, and then we all can get the blood out of these carpets." Ian says.

"Fine." He dials

"Hey Mick...Whats up?" Bella answers.

"Hey Bella..."

"What wrong?" She says.

"What do you mean...?"

"You just called me bella, what's fucking wrong Mickey?"

"Um, look there was a think, a run in with some people..and Iggs was there, is here...he's fine..."

"Fucking damn it. I told him not to go on that fucking run. alright, how bad is he?"

"You knew?"

"Course I knew. How is he? anybody hurt?" She asks.

"Not too bad. Just thought we'd do a little, relaxation with our ladies tonight. and then Ian's making us guys clean the blood off of everything."

"Wouldn't miss it. Not for anything. Be there soon." She says hanging up

\--

"Who's calling tony's wife?" Mickey asked as he made his way up the stairs to get in the shower.

"I already called my lady. No worries." Tony says.

\--

Svetlana watches her boyfriend crawl into bed and she slides in next to him. then she hits him on the back of the head.

"Not allowed to stress me out when I'm pregnant. I don't look good in prison. I almost shot that idiot." She says and Colin laughs pulling her close.

“I'm sorry babe. We're good, I wouldn't risk us, and I sure the hell wasn't coming back here without mick. Between you and Ian. Nope. I've always had a family to protect in a way, but it's a family that could and always would take care of themselves and eachother. It's different Lana. Now, we all have shit to live for. People to come home to.” She curls into his arms.

“Proud of you. Not good with visiting you in prison.” She says

“Never thought I'd be doing this domesticated shit ya know? None of us did. Maybe Mandy, Mickey and Iggy yeah but the rest of us, we were trained, built  
Different. I like this, coming home to this. I ain't giving that up.” He says.

\--

“Ow! Babe. Stop hitting me.”

“Hurts huh? You think about that, next time you don't tell me shit. My family is in danger and you just go out and almost get yourself killed!? No. And I'm the only one that didn't know! Iggy told Bella even. Asshole.” She huffs and then kisses him.

“Never scare me. Never let me get a call like that from Mickey or anyone else again okay?” She says.

“Okay okay. I'm sorry.”

\--

  
“Tony…” Maura says folding her arms

“Hey baby.” Says

“Don't baby me. You said we were out. Out of this. You promised. When we put up our money to get that shop running. You promised.”

“I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's over now. I'm sorry.” He says and she nods.

“Kick your ass later.” She says

\--

“Mandy says she's gonna shoot you. By the way.” Bella says from the couch as all the guys make it downstairs. Ian places buckets on the floor.

“You told her? The fuck.” Iggy says.

“Of course I told her. You think you're the only scary milkoviches? That bitch is terrifying.” She says.

“Alright boys. Get to cleaning.” Ian says sitting on the couch. In Between Lana and Kylia. He touches Lanas stomach. “Your daddy scared me today little one.” He says rubbing Lanas stomach. “And your mama is still a badass. Should have seen her.” He laughs and Lana chuckles.

\--

“Fuck can we stop now?” Iggy complains.

“No. Look done to you?” Bella says crossing her arms. “We can't let Yev come home until this place doesn't look like we had a shoot out in the living room.”

“Where is yevvy?” Colin asks.

“Lip and Mandy.” Lana says.

“Oh great.” Iggy says.

\--

Carl collapses on the couch next to his girlfriend. “Fuck.” He says and she smiles down at him.

“Love you asshole.” She says.

“Love you too. God. Can I stay here tonight. I don't want to move.” He says.

“Of course. If you think I'm letting you out of my sight. You're sadly mistaken.” She says and holds him close.

\--

“They all gone?” Ian asks

“Except for Carl, who's staying with Ky. Yeah everyone who doesn't live here went home.”

“Yev back yet?”

“Nah. Mandy's keeping him. Said she was sure that the adults in the house wouldn't be able to keep it down tonight.” Ian laughs at that.

“Yeah, near death sex. I'm sure nobody's keeping it down tonight. Especially not us.” He says.

“Really?” Mickey quirks an eyebrow.

“Oh yes. Gonna make you remember what you come home for. I wouldn't have survived without you.” Mickey looked up at Ian who was already on top of him.

\--

Lana straddles her boyfriend. “Mmm. You look amazing” Colin says looking up at her.

“Uh huh. Your just horny.” He shakes his head.

“Nope. Just happen to be in love with your crazy Russian ass is all.”  
He places a hand on her belly. “I know that's not my baby in there, but it's yours. And my niece or nephew.” He says when she looks down at him. “You my love, are somethin amazing.” He says kissing her.

\--

“Ow.” Carl winces.

“Shit. Sorry. I'm so sorry for all of it. Me and my baggage.” She says.

“Hey. Stop that. You are my life. We all got our baggage. Yours is in the form of a asshole ex and mine is in the form of drug dealing and juvie records.”

“Are you even real?” She asks laughing pinching his arm.

“Geez woman. That hurt.” He says laughing.

\--

Ian kisses at the perfect spot on mickeys neck, trying to avoid his bruised spots. “Love you.” He whispers.

Mickey moans out as Ian strokes him at the same time. “God man. I love you too. Feels so good.”

Ian runs his teeth along the spot his lips just were. Reaching into his drawer for his lube.

“Need you.” He moans out slicking up his fingers.

\--

“Fuck baby!!” Colin screams out as Lana rides him slowly and cautiously.

She breathes out and in again. She moans out, quickening her motions, watching him as he moans out, loudly, his voice ringing throughout her bedroom. and she loves it. Nobody to be quiet for, just enjoying the sounds of him in her ears.

\--

Carl wraps his arms around kylia and snuggles into her and she laughs.

"What?" he asks.

"They're so loud. and they were giving us shit. Damn." She laughs again and he laughs with her.

"Get used to it. They're only quiet when the kid's home." Carl says. She leans in and kisses him softly.

"I was so scared Carl. That you weren't coming home to me. You're the only person I've ever wanted to be with you know?"

"Only scared because you thought you'd die a virgin?" He asks.

"No. Shut up. I just, you are something to me, something more than just my boyfriend. You are everything. I can't...I need you." She says.

"Hey..It's okay. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, not ever. You know that right? I'm not here just because you're friends with my brothers, or because I work with you, or because your some pretty girl who messaged me back, I'm here because there is nowhere i'd rather be."

"And if we never have sex?" she asks. she hadn't asked it in a while, because even if they weren't fucking, it's not like they didn't do anything. He was more than satisfied with his girlfriend. He didn't even care.

"Then so what? You could tell me that we need to go back to just kissing, I don't care, sure my dick might be mad at me for a while, but who cares. I like you way too much to give you up because I can't fuck you." He says.

"Do you want to?" She asks. and he coughs.

"You are really asking me that? If I want to? of course I do. Ky..." He says slowly.

"I was just curious. that's all. You don't even ask, and I know, I mean logically I know it's because you don't want to pressure me, just sometimes, I wonder." and Carl laughs.

"Kyli, I don't want to fuck you...." He says and she looks away.

"Hey...Look at me. Okay I want to fuck you, eventually, but I want to make love to you....Like all that romantic bullshit you see in some stupid movie that I'd rather kill myself than watch. I want it to be something you remember for the rest of your life, but I don't ask because I'm not going to be that guy. You will tell me when you're ready, you always do. and I will try my best to hold myself together, long enough to give you the perfect first time. Don't ever think, I don't want it. Do you know what it takes to control myself around you sometimes?" He says and she shakes her head.

"I'm turned on when you walk into a room Kyli, Every second of every day, and I see you constantly now. Even right now. You are fully clothed, I'm bruised, and in pain, and I still am laying here, while talking to you, imagining running my hands up and down your body. wanting to hear those noises that you make when I touch you. So fucking amazing. all of them." He says and she blushes slightly.

"Will...It hurt?" she asks curiously.

"Sex? Yeah. First time, That's what I hear anyway. Not the same for me. Never had anything, in...me..." He laughs.

"Right."

"Was gonna say it's different for guys, but come on, you live with two gay guys, obviously, there's pain there." He laughs.

"Have you ever...With a virgin?" She asks titling her head.

"This something you think about alot?" he asks.

"Yeah..latley."

"okay. Then...yeah, once, but I was a virgin too, so...It was a disaster." He says laughing.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Imagine two people, who have no idea what the fuck they're doing. Got better, but just the first time, nobody knew what to do." He shakes his head.

"Oh. So it could be bad right? What if it's horrible?"

"For you or for me?" he asks.

"Either."

"Well if you hate it, we wont do it until you want to again. I mean, I think you should try it more than once. but hey, if you dont want to it's cool. and for me, fucking impossible. if you're there, best night of my life." He says.

"Whatever." He shakes his head.

"Haven't been disapointed yet. Are you seriously worried that i wont enjoy it? I'm enjoying right now, and we arent even doing anything."

\--

Ian pants hard as he enters Mickey. "Good, good, so good..." Ian pants out, He feels mickey clench. "Fucking damn." He says.

"Harder!" Mickey calls out.

"Anything for you." Ian says and does as he is told. and moves in and out of his husband with force, enjoying every single moan filling the room, every single feeling running throughout him, making everything okay. For a short minute he thought he lost this, his husband, everything in his life could have been taken from him, and that was terrifying, there was no way he was taking anything for granted right now.

\--

Lana arches her back as she comes on top of colin, who is panting uncontrolably. "Fucking...Oh god..." He calls out. He wraps his arms around her and brings her back to his mouth.

"Fucking Love you." He says and she smiles brightly.

\--

Carl kisses Kylia lightly rubbing her back.

"That feels nice." She says softly.

"You tired?" He asks. she shakes her head.

"No, just want to be here with you." She says.

He smiles at her and pulls her close and kisses the back of her neck. She turns back towards him and smiles. She smirks at him as she kisses him hard the lips.

She trails her hands down and feels his erection. “Always turned on for me? Huh?” She says and he laughs.

“I told you. Ever since the first time I saw you. On my computer.” He says.

“You got hard from a picture of me?”

“Well excuse me. You were in a bikini on the beach. And fucking sexy.” He says

“Did…you…touch yourself?” She asks

“The first time I saw your picture? No. I'm not a creep.” He says laughing. “I waited a few days.” He says.

“Carl!” She giggles.

“You asked.” He says smiling at her and sucking in a breath, because now she was palming his dick through his pants.

  
“Kyli…” He moans out.

“I love when you call me that you know? Nobody else calls me that. It's ky or Kylia. Never Kyli. I love it.” She says taking his pants off.

“It just fits. My Kyli.” He says and she smiles, stroking him in her hand.

“I want you to cum for me.” She says.

“What about with you…” He wiggles his eyebrows and reaches inside her pants, sliding his hand inside her.

“With you..” She says moaning out.

\--

Lana stands in the kitchen making a snack for everyone, Colin wrapping his arms around her.

“Ready for the ultra sound tomorrow?” He asks and she nods.

“Can't wait to see the baby. You want to come?” She asks  
“No babe. That's your moment, with mick and Ian. You have it. Ians never had it, and Mickey missed the first one. I'll be at the shop waiting for you guys to bring me that picture and I'll post it all over the damn shop.” He says and she nods.

Ian and Mickey come down the stairs laughing and stop at the edge and start making out.

“Get a room..” Colin calls laughing.

“Fuck off. It's quieter down here. Damn those two can go at it huh?” Ian says laughing.

“They act like we didn't hear them?” Lana says laughing. “You two aren't exactly mutes.”

“I still don't get how you can get off that hard from oral shit.” Colin says shrugging.

“I do. Sometimes that shits intense.” Mickey says

“He lies. He's loud as fuck.” Svetlana says.

“Oh look who it is.” Ian says as Kylia and Carl bound into the kitchen, she's on his back.

“Doesn't that hurt?” Colin asks. “You got hit in your back with like five fists man.” And Carl laughs.

“Nah, I'm good.”

“I bet.”

“Oh shut up. Don't even act innocent. I heard all of your asses. Fucking rabbits.” Kylia says laughing.

“She's getting bitchier. You been hanging out with Lana?” Mickey says

And Lana laughs and flips him off. “Somebody's gotta teach her how to handle you assholes. Come on. I made food.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now come on, I wouldn't hurt my boys. I love them all too much. This is what happens when I start to make a douchebag look a little human, my head decides that he is not and he must go away. :) and of course. My badass boys took care of their shit. I love them all so much. Ultrasound next guys!! I know your excited right? ;)


	40. Baby goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultrasound!!! And Carl visits his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Here my loves.

Chapter 40:

  
“Hey baby.” Carl says leaning down and kissing his girlfriends cheek.

“Don't baby me. What is this?” She asks pointing to a stack of papers.

“Invoices?” He says.

“You do understand, it's going to take me, Ian, Bella and Mandy to fix this. You guys are idiots.” She shakes her head.

“Sorry babe. We fix the cars. We suck at paperwork.” He says “listen I gotta run somewhere. I won't be back until late.”

“Where? Something I'm gonna kick your ass for?” She asks.

“No. It's my mom. Rough day is all.” He says.

“Thought she was doing better?” She says

“She is. I mean. Drug rehab is in full force. She's taking meds. Staying away from Frank helps. Docs say she's having a rough day. Really depressed. Product of staring at white walls for months I guess. I'm the only one that can deal with her right now. I'm not as good at calming her down as Ian is but that's like the worst idea ever. So it's all me.” He says

“Okay.”

\--

“Breathe orange boy.” Lana says in the waiting room.

“I am, I am. It's just that's my baby. I'm gonna see my baby for the first time.” He says and she nods.

“It'll be okay. Just a picture and a heartbeat. It's beautiful.”  
Lana says.

“Maybe I should wait out here” Mickey says.

“What? Why?” Ian asks.

“It's…”

“Shut up. Your coming in. Your baby too.” Lana says. “Not gonna wanna miss this. Trust me. Even you'll cry.” She says.

\--

“She's not doing good today.” The nurse says

“That's what they said on the phone. Is she refusing meds?” He asks. She shakes her head.

“No. Just keeps humming a song. Taking about her children.” She says and he nods.

He walks slowly down the hall and peaks his head in. He slowly walks in.

“Mom?” He says lightly and she turns a little. “Mom, it's Carl.”

“Hey.” She whispers. “What are you doing here?”

“They say it's a bad day.” She nods.

“Will it help if I tell you about things. Make you happier.”

“Are they happy things?” She asks.

“Yeah mom. I'll tell you some happy things.”

“Okay.”

\--

Lana lays down on the bed and giggles a little as they wait for the doctor. "Almost time boys. I'm gonna introduce you to your baby." She says smiling brightly.

"Thank you so much. For doing this Lana. Thank you so much." Ian says with Tears in his eyes.

"Anything for my boys." She says smiling up at them.

\--

"So Fiona has a boyfriend now. Jaime Milkovich. He's pretty cool." She smiles lightly.

"That's good. Still raising babies?" she asks.   
  
"Nah, just Liam, maybe she'll have one of her own one day." He says and she nods.

"Lip and Mandy got married, you already knew that, had a baby boy Their doing good. Happy and all that, living up on the northside, can you believe that?"

"That's good. Getting out. Proud of him." She says lightly.

"Yeah, pretty great. Debs has a good job at a car dealership. No relationship that I know of, but who knows. she might just be keeping it secret."

"Liams good too. doing good in school, staying out of trouble."

"Ians....good. Got married, went to australia for a honeymoon, can you believe that. They're happy." She says.

"Yeah...Thats so good. He get my present?" she asks distantly.

"yeah, he did. after they got back. I think it went well. Seems to be doing good. he didn't mention it to me though." he says. "They're gonna have a baby though." He says and she smiles.

"Baby? who's?" she asks.

"Biologically, Ian's" she nods.

"Good, I'm really happy for them. That's all I wanted. What about you?" She asks and he looks at her curiously.

"What?"

"You carl. You told me about all of my children, but not you. Are you okay? doing goood things? being good?" she asks.

"Yeah..I met someone." He says and she smiles at him.

"yeah? thats good. Tell me about her?" she asks.

"Shes amazing. Beautiful."

"Is she the one?" she asks.

"yes." He says and then his eyes widen.

"i didn't say that."

"Okay carl. Didn't hear a thing. Thank you for coming, talking to me." he nods.

"anytime mom. Just keep getting better." she nods lightly.

\--   
“Ready?” The doctor asks.

“Yes.” They say in unison and she laughs.

“More than ready I take it. Who's dad?” She asks.

The boys sit silently. “Both of them.” Lana says. The doctor looks at her file.

“Oh my bad. I overlooked that in the file. Two dads huh? Lucky kid.” She says smiling.

“So let me reword the question. Which one of you is Ian? The one I get all the medical information from.”

“That's me…”

“Alright. Good. Lana said you might have some questions about genetics.” She says and he nods.

“I'm..bipolar. I just, wanted to have any additional information. Things to look for.” She nods.

“Alright no problem. Don't worry too much. Well get you all the information, but don't look too hard. Enjoy the baby huh? And of course we'll set you up with a specialist, to talk over future symptoms and such, most of which you already know. I'm sure you know, from your own experience that it is genetically possible, but not definite.” She says and he nods.

“Yeah I know. I have five siblings, and I'm the only one that got it from my mom. Just want to make sure I don't overlook anything. Want to give my baby the best life.”

“I understand. First off, who's ready to meet the little one?” She says and they nod. The boys sit on Lanas side. Ian holds her hand and Mickey holds his. The gel is spread against her abdomen and they watch the screen. “Heartbeats strong and that…” She points to a spot on the screen is your little one.” She says looking closely.

“Wow.” Mickey says a tear forming.

“Amazing.” Ian says and Lana looks with the doctor.

“And that…” She says… Pointing at the screen as she moves the device. “Is little one number two.”

“What did you just say?” Mickey asks.

“She said two.” Lana says.

“Wait…there's two?” Ian asks and the doctor nods.   
“Yup. There's two amazingly strong babies in there. Congrats parents.”  
She says.

“Two ginger babies.” Lana says patting her stomach.

“Nice surprise little ones.” She says smiling.

Ian and Mickey look at eachother and they are both crying. “two..” Ian whispers.

“Hey in there. Look what you did. Made them cry. Good job. We're gonna make a great team.” Lana says smiling and rubbing her stomach.

  
“Alright. Here we go. Set of pictures for all of you. And a card, for the specialist. And we have an appointment in a couple of weeks schedule it at reception. One More thing. Its not time yet, far from  
It. But I'd like you guys to be discussing if we want to know the sex of the baby's okay? Want you all in agreeance when it is time. Now mama take care of yourself, and daddies. Congratulations.” She says leaving.

\--

  
Ian strides into the office. “Where's Carl?” He asks almost giddy.

“Umm..” She stammers looking up at Mickey and Lana who enter shortly after.

“What is it?” He asks.

“Umm.” She says again.

  
“She's being weird. What you say?” Mickey asks

“I asked where Carl was?” He says

“Out.” She says.

“Ooookay then. I'm gonna go watch Colin pass out at the news. You deal  
With her.” Ian says.

  
“What news?”

“Ah ah. What's up with you? Where's Carl?” He asks and she looks down.

“Went to see Monica.” She says

“Oooh. You can tell him you know? If he asks you a question like that, it's okay to tell him.” She nods.

“I don't know how this works. I'm new. I don't understand any of it.” She says.

  
“You'll get used to it kid. Now. Want to see a picture. Of the most beautiful thing in the world.” She nods.

And he shows her two pictures.

“Aww. Look at that…wait. Is that different possitions?” She asks

“Different babies.” He answers.

  
“Holy shit!” They hear Iggy call from the garage.

“Guess Iggy knows now.” Mickey says laughing.

Kylia bounds out the door.

“Two?” She asks Ian who smiles brightly at her.

“Two!!!!” He screams and holds his arms open as she jumps into them.

“You gonna tell me where Carl is yet?” He asks

“He went to see Monica.” She says quietly.

  
“Oh. She okay?”

“Yeah. Bad day I guess.” She says and he nods thinking for a minute.

  
“Be back okay. Hey mick…can I talk to you…” He says

  
\--

“You sure about this…” Mickey asks

“Yes. You okay with it. I'll turn back around and walk out. Just say the word.”

“Oh come on.” He says

  
Mickey peaks his head in the door lightly to see Monica in her rocking chair. “Monica…” He says and she looks up.

“Oh Mickey? Sorry I thought you were that annoying nurse again. If she pokes me with one more needle, I think I'll hit her.” She says distantly and he laughs a little.

“Hear it's a bad day?” Mickey says

“Yeah. It's better though. Carl came and told me some nice things. Said you're gonna have a baby with my Ian. That's good. I'm glad he changed his mind.”

“Yeah Monica, that's kind of why I'm here. Why were here.” He says and she looks at him curiously.

“Who's we?” She asks.

“Mom.” Ian says walking in.

  
“Ian…oh hey baby. What brings you here?” She says rocking some more.

“Um. Well. You gave me a music box and a letter and I wanted to say thanks for those. You know, it meant a lot.” He says staring at her.

“Yeah.” Ian looks over at Mickey and sighs.

“It's not a good day for this.” He says. Mickey eyes him.

“What is it?”

“She's been off her meds or they adjusted them.” Ian says.

“Adjusted. The pricks. Well they dosed me up pretty heavy with something about an hour ago. Dunno what it was.” She says

Mickey laughs. “Aren't they supposed to not be getting you high?” He asks

“They're idiots. The whole lot of them. Oh well.”

“Go ahead Ian, show her.” He says.

“Okay. Mom, I wanted to show you the ultra sound pictures but if your not feeling well.” She turns

“Oh no. I'm okay. Show me.” She says brightening up.

He pulls out the pictures and she studies them.

“Twinsies huh? That's exciting baby.” She says.

“Yeah I just wanted to tell you and see how you were doing for myself.”

“I'm good. Most days. Haven't been manic in….27 days. Like a record for me huh. Pretty nice. I kinda get why you take the stupid meds. Even if I'd really like to take them and throw them out the damn window today.” She laughs humorlesly

“Well don't do that mom.” He says.

“I won't. Window won't open anyway.”

“How long are you in here?” He asks

“Hmm. A while I think. Signed another 30 days thing yesterday. Yesterday was a good day.” She says.

\--

“They went where?!” Lip yells.

“Calm down. Mickey went with him and she's locked up. Jesus.” Carl says.

“Still a horrible idea.” He says crossing his arms.

“It's something he need to do.” Lana says. “Time to move on. Not your decision.”

“Whatever.” Lip says.

“Babe. Calm down. It's okay. If he wasn't ready to see her, do you really think Mickey would have been okay with it? Mickey is right there with him. He'll be fine.” Mandy says.

“And I am.” Ian says walking on the house.

“How'd it go?” Carl asks.

“Good. She seems sad, and a little out of it, but I would be too if I was there. So she's good. Signed up for another month.” He says and Carl nods.

“Anyway. Is everyone here yet?” He asks and they nod.

  
“Okay everyone.” Ian says looking Out at his family.   
“We saw the doctor today and we have news.”

“What news. Your having a baby. We know already.” Debbie says.

“It's twins!” Ian exclaims. And Mickey eyes him. “Sorry, excited.”

“Man congrats. Twins are the awesome.” Kevin says smiling.

“Atleast Ian didn't go around the hospital talking about his magic dick.” Veronica says.

The room erupts into laughter.

“Shut up.” He huffs.

\--

“Just us now. Do we want to know?” Lana asks.

“I do!!” Yev exclaims.

“I'm with the kid.” Mickey says.

“Lana? What do you want?” He asks.

“Yes. I think I'd like to know.”

“It's settled then. When the time comes. We want to know.” Ian says and they all smile/

  
\--

  
Ian looks across the room at Lana, she was now... 18 weeks pregnant, and she looked beautiful. He constantly had to remind himself, not to invade her space, because all he wanted to do was touch her belly and talk to his babies. Babies. Mickey comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his husband. Ian leans back as he watches lana lean back. holding her stomach.

"You want to ask, don't you?" Mickey whispers.

"What?" He asks.

"To talk to them?" Mickey says and Ian nods.

"I'm trying really hard not to. I think she's ready to kill me. and that's not good. We still have like five months left. I'm never gonna meet my babies, if she kills me." He whispers back. and he's focusing on Mickey so that he doesnt notice that Lana is now standing directly at him quirking her eyebrows at him. Mickey see's it and looks down at her belly, giving her a look and she smiles. While mickey distracts him for a minute she rolls her eyes and grabs his hand and places it on her growing belly.

"Go ahead. Talk to them. You know you want to." She says laughing. and he smiles.

"really?" He asks almost squeaking.

"Annoying boys. Go ahead, i have shit to do." She says crossing her arms, so Ian quickly drops down and places a kiss on her stomach. She laughs. "Hope they kick you, in orange head." she laughs again.

"Hey babies. I can't wait to find out what sex you are. Kind of weird saying babies, instead of names, ya know? Anyway. If your mama kills me before You're born, know that I love you very much. I can't wait to kiss your faces." He says and gets up and smouths a thank you to lana.

"Yup...Go head angry man, your turn." She says and Mickey laughs.

"Ah, why not. Can't resist. Hey there girls, boys, or both? I don't know. You listen to me, I'm the only sane parent you got, so we gotta stick together huh? Me and you, and yevvy against the world, got it?" He laughs and smiles.

"Asshole." ian says.

"Hey no cussing around my babies. They might here you. and in that case. they're probably fliping you off right now, so i'll help them out." Mickey laughs as he holds up both of his middle fingers.

"Insufferable." Ian says.

"You married him." Svetlana says laughing. "Ooh, heartburn..You two stop that, you hear me." She says. and giggles, going over to the counter to pour some milk.

\---

"Ugh!" Kylia screams and Ian peaks his head in.

"You okay there?" he looks around the room and his eyes widen.

"The hell are you planning..." he asks looking around the room.

"Romance..." She grunts. "I suck at romance."

"Romance...you realize you are dating Carl Gallagher right?" he says.

"Yeah...So?" she says.

"This about a nice romantic night, or this a sex thing?" he asks.

"Why do you always ask that, because im a virgin? If it were anyone elses room would you ask?"

"No because i would just assume it was. and then I would tell you to just lay on the bed naked and let him find you like that. Now thats romantic. If its not a sex thing though, that would be awkward." he laughs.

"Funny gallagher, real funny."

"Ky, just tell me wht you're actually freaking out about, I'm trying not to pry, jokes aside. Just breathe. Whatever you're planning, it'll be fine."

"No it wont! I lied to him last week, told him, I wanted to stop...everything for a while...oh god, his face, but he covered well, and then I was sure, absolutley. i mean come on, I looked at him in the face, after doing what weve been doing for a while, and told him, I would no longer touch him sexually for a while, and he just looked at me and nodded. The fuck?" she says.

"He loves you Ky. He might be a little offended..or whatever, but he respects you. Honestly Im starting to think he's an alien. because if mickey cut me off today, I would break, I'm sure of it. I think i would die." She laughs.

"you would not."

"So would. but thankfully in my case, he's just as bad as I am. We all have our perfect fit, Ky. Mickey's mine. we're almost 28 now, and we're like horny teenagers. That works for us." he says laughing.

"and I...am a 21 year old virgin, who is seriously freaking out because I actually want to have sex with my boyfriend, who I've been dating for...almost 8 months now."

"Ky, you've been waiting for years, to want to, and now you do. if you want romance, just tell him, he'll make it special." she nods.

"I know he would, but I want to do this myself.. Ive been waiting, He's been so...good to me. I want him to enjoy it too." and ian starts laughing.

"im sorry ky..I don't mean to laugh, it's just, he's so in love with you, it doesn't matter how it happens okay? Just don't be dissapointed when it doesn't last long."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing...just pretty sure he's forgotten what actual sex feeels like is all. be gentle with my baby brother, yeah? he's fragile." ian laughs a little. "No seriously Ky...stop overthinking. If it's what you want, then it's what he wants. just enjoy it."

"What was your first time like? not in general but with mickey?"

"amazing, hot, heated. the first time, that...umm, this is awkward, but uh, first time I bottomed, was with mick.." he says

"seriously? how did i not know this?" she asks

"because, i tend to not go into details about gay sex with all you weird ass straight fuckers surrounding me. anyway, i just thought it was a better reference, since your talking about virginity and first times, and my actual first time, might not have been about love and shit, but that was. it was a level of trust, i had to have, and with mickey, it was jsut there, so yeah."

"and it was...okay? even though you don't typically do that?" she asks.

"honestly..yeah. i dont do it often, really not my preference, and topping isnt mickey's. but...with him its nice, hurts for a minute, because my body isnt used to it, but its good. really good actually. in fact i haven't done that in a while, about time too." and she laughs.

"i think we are way too open with our sex lives in this house." mickey says walking into the room.

"are you seriously talking about taking it in the ass right now?" mickey asks.

"um yes,you go away, we weren't talking to you."

"no fun, youre talking about me fucking you...why can't i listen in to that." Mickey says

"because we were actually talking about my virginity."

"Vir..wait you're still a virgin...are you sure?"

"mick.."ian says

"what? no judgements, i just really thought they were fucking, like rabbits actually. i hear her screaming, more than i hear you screaming, I'm pretty sure. man must do wonders.."

"okay stop there, my brother...god. shut up." ian says.

"oh now its too much? whatever..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @maryellen590, there ya go. Twinsies....and I was planning on twins ages ago, and for guessing what I was going to do, way before I was ready to write it out. ;). 
> 
>  
> 
> -kisses to you all-


	41. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time, flashbacks and sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only been writing this for a month. Can you believe that? Lol.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Sorry if you read the rough draft, I forgot that it had so many flashbacks in it and I had to edit it...:) Done now.

Chapter 41:

Everyone piled into the house for family dinner, when they entered, with take-out, what they saw was Lana sitting on the couch, fast asleep, her legs propped up on the coffee table, and Ian and Mickey at both sides of her, heads testing on her oversized belly. All of them passed out.

“They do that a lot?” Jenna asks tilting her head.

“Mhm. All the time. It's adorable.” Colin says taking a picture.

“It's kinda weird right? Like it doesn't bother you that your brother and brother in law are cuddling with your wife?” Jenna asks smiling at them.

“Not my wife. But nah. It's cute. They just want to be close to their babies. If you knew my brother before…like pre-Ian, you'd see the beauty in it. I don't actually think he even touched her belly when she was pregnant before. He wouldn't wcen look at her most of the time and now. Look at him. He's going to be a great dad to those babies.” Colin says and she smiles and nods.

  
“Well isn't that adorable. I'm gonna record this, and next time he's telling his how much of a badass he is, I'm gonna give him shit. Who knew, Mickey Milkovich, resident badass, turned pile of goo.” Lip laughs and smiles.

That's when mickeys middle finger flies up. As if to say, I can hear you, go fuck your self.

Kylia enters the room and starts pointing. “Anyone of you guys that's good at bookkeeping. I need you all. I've finally gotten it somewhat legible. I need help. These idiots don't know what the fuck their doing.” She says huffing. And Ian, Mandy, Bella, even lip gets up.

“You've been working there for months….” Ian says.

“Oh I know. And I've been working at this, the entire time. Idiots.” She says and leads them to the office that he had built for him and Mickey.

Later when Iggy tries to interrupt to take Bella away, probably somewhere to make out.

“No! You listen to me..nobody gets laid, until your books don't look like a three year old threw up in them.”

“Harsh…” He says stomping out.

\--

Mickey peaks his head in. And gets a glare from Kylia. “Calm down..dinner is ready. Take a break okay? We'll fix whatever they did okay? In sorry Ky. It's my job to keep up with it, I haven't. I'm sorry.” He says to her and she nods. The others grunt.

“I am hungry.” And they glance over to Lana who is running her belly.

“When did you get In here?” Ian asks looking over at the couch she's sitting in.

“Long time ago. Good with paperwork. I help.” She says. And they smile.

“You should rest.” Ian says

“I'm resting. I'm pregnant, not crippled. I can read over papers and sort. My babies work in garage some day, I help take care of it.” She says.

“What if they're girls?” Iggy asks. He receives a hit from Colin.

“Have you seen Lana under a car? Pretty sure between Mickey and Lana, they'd be running the place.” He says

“It's true.” Carl says. “When I'm having trouble figuring out a problem, I call Lana and she figures it out and she doesn't even need to look at it most of the time.”

Lana laughs, “many talents. Ooo. Orange boy, angry man, come here.” She says and they look up.

“What's wrong?” They rush to her and she laughs.

“Calm down. Here.” She grabs their hands and has them feel as their babies kick at their hands.

They smile. “Hey there little ones. Want to work on cars with daddy? Huh? Getting excited In there?” Mickey says sweetly.

“Id bet on hungry.” Carl says. “Lets eat.”

\--

Dinner was about as calm as it could be for a house full of people chatting and happily so. Ian looked around the room and smiled brightly. His family was perfect. Every so often there would be moments like this when he would look back on how everything has changed. How his life had begun, to where he has now and he couldn't possibly think of nah thing better than moments like this. Simple moments. Of his entire family at his home, eating and chatting about their lives and babies and everything. So absolutely perfect.

_“What do you wish for the most?” A little girl asks Ian sitting on the playground._

_“I wish my family was happy more.” He answers._

_“I wish fi would stop crying at night.” He says._

He smiles at Fiona. He could almost guarantee she no longer cried at night like she did when they were kids. She was happy. His family was happy.

\--

Mickey smiled at his husband and grabbed his hand under the table, lacing his hand with Ians, and running his fingers over the mans ring finger, feeling the beautiful piece of jewelry, he loved the feel of it on Ian's hand, it said all the things he ever needed to. That Ian was his, and that they had something he never thought he would have.

  
_"Why are you always trying to date those losers mands, they use you." Mickey asks his sister sitting on the couch._

_"Ian isn't a loser, and I'm not dating him, we're friends." She says._

_"Okay and the others?" He asks._

_"Just because there are a lot of assholes out there, doesn't mean that one day I wont find one that isn't. Can't give up Mick. We all deserve happiness." She says._

_"Yeah well, not everyone gets that chance. Some people don't get happy." He says looking away._

_"You deserve to be happy too Mickey." She says_

_"Yeah well...We don't all get what we deserve. Terry's still alive and Kicking isn't he?" He says and she nods._

_"Point taken."_

He smiles over at his sister, maybe she had been right all along. We all deserve to be happy. and somehow they were all okay, in their different ways, and him and Ian. Perfect. In a week he would know what sex his babies were, his son was happy, His husband was good, his baby mama was happy and in love with his brother. Life was pretty fucking good.

\--

“So when are we doing a baby shower?” Fiona asks.

“After next week. We know what babies are then. And you plan party, we name babies. Jobs for everyone.” Svetlana says.

The room chuckles a little bit and agrees.

“It's settled then. We start planning and after next week, we know what those adorable babies in there are.” Debbie says. “And then I get to spoil more babies.”

\--

Svetlana pats her stomach siting on the couch after dinner thinking back. She looks over at her son who is happily talking with his dad's about something and she smiles. Her family was perfect. It wasn't always…but it is now. This time was different than the last time she was pregnant. So much different.

_“Baby kick. You want to feel?” Svetlana asks Mickey._

_“Feel your stomach? No thanks.” He bites out staring at the wall._

_“Your baby.” She says quietly._

_“In your stomach. Fucking no. I can't…I won't touch you.” He says sadly and distantly and she nods._

_“Okay.” She says._

_He looks down at her stomach and looks away sharply._

\--

So different she thinks to herself as Mickey lovingly looks over at her stomach. And tilts his head as he looks at her.

“You okay?” He asks from his spot on the floor.

“Yeah. All good.” She says.

\--

Colin smiles as Svetlana leans back into him, and he wraps his arms around her, kissing behind her ear for a brief moment.

_Colin grunts at the constant banging on his front door. Fucking shit. Probably Terry again, his father was seriously pissing him off as of late with all of his runs. He was up to something. And Colin needed to figure out what it was._

_“What?” He groans out swinging the door open to reveal a very angry Russian woman. With a small child on her hip. She was familiar, s…shit he couldn't remember the name. He looked at the child who looked very much like a Milkovich. Yup, that was mickeys kid. He knew that much. “Oh? Um. Mickey isn't here.” He says._

_“Fuck You! Fuck your family and your brother and especially fuck Terry. The whole lot of you. If you ever come anywhere near my baby and me again, I will rip all your dicks off and have you eat it.” She grounds out and Colin's eyes widen. Feisty._

_“What the fuck did I do? I get it. Mickey doesn't want to see the kid, not my fault. I don't know why, okay? So if this is some like child support thing or something…” He says and she claps him. He doesn't exactly understand why that turns him on but he shruggs it off._   
_“Shit. Fine. What's your damage woman?” He says_

_“If piece of shit father comes near my son again! I'll kill all of you!” She yells but there's fear In her eyes. Paralyzingly fear and she didn't strike him as a woman who feared much of anything. She was kind of mesmerizing and he shook his head at that. She was his brothers…ex-whatever to which he didn't fully understand. His brother was gay._

_“Shit. What did Mickey do?” He asks._

_“Not angry boy. He pretend we don't exist. Your father. He..come to apartment…try to take baby. I shot at him, but he ran. Scared my baby. Says he'll be back.” She says._

_“Fuck…alright. I'll take care of it. Okay? Stay out of dodge for a few weeks. Okay? He won't hurt my nephew. Okay I got it.” She doesn't say another word she just huffs and walks away. And he doesn't know why he feels the need to protect her and her offspring but he does._

\--

Laying in bed a few days later Mickey looks over at Ian. The love of his very weird and fucked up life, he smiles.

“Want to try something.” Mickey whispers and Ian looks over.

“Hm?” He asks his husband.

“Trust me?” Mickey asks lightly and Ian nods.

“With my life.”

\--

_“Would you stop being a dick to my friend.” Mandy yells at Mickey who just huffs at her._

_“My friend too bitch. Now fuck off. We have shit to settle. Go away.” Mickey grunts and Mandy looks over at her friend._

_“You good Ian?” He nods at her._

_“Good. Yeah.” He says quietly and she walks away but not before adding._

_“You hurt him. I will chop you up and burry you!” She calls after him._

_“You afraid of me?” Mickey asks tilting his head._

_“No.” Ian looks down and Mickey isn't sure._

_“You trust me? You believe that I'll protect you as much as I protect my sister and my family?” He says_

_“Yes.” Ian smiles up at him. “We're friends.”_

_“Annoying ass friend firecrotch.” Mickey says shaking his head_

\--

“What are you doing?” Ian asks as Mickey starts trailing ians hands up to the bed.

“I'm about to show you. Trust me…your going to enjoy this, gonna need one hell of a shower after though.” Mickey chuckles and pulls out some items that Ian can't quite see yet but he relaxes back because he trusts Mickey.

\--

_Mickey walks in to Ian pacing the floor. Damn he looks cute when he does that Mickey thinks but ultimately shakes the thought away._

_“The fucks up with you? We've barely moved in, and your freaking out. What gives?” Mickey says and almost instantly regrets it when Ian starts spewing his word vomit._

_“I'm gay!” He calls out and Mickey freezes. He can't speak, or think for that matter. And when he sees Ian finally stop yammering on about not fucking guys in the apartment, Mickey can't speak still._

_‘Say something Milkovich. Tell him it's fine, tell him you don't care, tell him your gay too, just speak damn it!” He internally yells at himself before finally he manages to say somethin offhandedly about not caring who his friend bangs as long as it isn't in the living room. Like he really needs to see Ian giving or taking it up the ass in front of him. Unless of course…. He shuts his door behind him trying to breathe._

_“Real smart Mickey. Could have just told him. Hey ginger, I'm gay too. Not a big deal. Why not? Maybe because her realize you have a hard on for him and he'd freak out.” Mickey says quietly as he hands his head lightly on the wall._

_“God I'm an asshole.”_

\--

Ian moans as Mickey drips chocolate onto his neck and kisses it away.  
“Mmm. Delectable. Hungry?” Mickey asks smirking as he grabs the chocolate again and drips some onto mickeys abs and adds some whip cream and graves and strawberry and dips it before bringing it to his lips and eating it. “Yum. Tastes so good baby.” Mickey says and Ian swears he can barely breathe. This man. This man and the shit he does.

\--

_“The fuck you want Ian?” Mickey groans into the phone._

_“Heyyy. Bestttest friend. Need a facooooor.”_

_“What you want?” Mickey says lightly sitting up._

_“Hmm. A ride home? I'm really fucked up and I think I'm about to do something or someone really stupid. Please….” Drunk Ian begs and Mickey rolls his eyes._

_“Fine!”_

\--

  
“Can you untie me now?” Ian asks and Mickey shakes his head.

“Nope. Stay still.” Mickey says grabbing a bullet and works its way into ians ass, as he moans out. And Mickey licks at the base of ians cock. “Ready for round two?” Mickey days and Ian just moans out incoherently.

Mickey starts licking while Ian comes apart showily, as the vibrating toy inside his husbands ass drives him wild.

“Holy….Mickey…fuck….yeeeeessss.” Ian vibrates his body underneath Mickey and Mickey smiles.

 

Kylia lays on Carl's chest and looks at him intensely. “I was thinking…that we should slow this down.” She says trying not to look at him. She was also full of shit but he didn't need to know that.

“What do ya mean babe?” He asks.

“Like us…the um sexual stuff. We should stop doing it for a while.” She braces herself. He would be fine with it she told herself, he had to be.

“Oh god. What did I do? Did I push you too hard? Get frustrated? God baby I'm so sorry. Sure we'll stop. But um, can you tell me what I did? So I can not do it again. I'm sorry.” Carl was freaking out and Kylia felt like an asshole. It wasn't that he actually did anything. In fact it was the opposite. He did everything right and the truth was she was addicted to him but for some reason her brain wouldn't shut off, telling her that sleeping with anyone was just setting herself up for disaster.

And then she felt even worse because Carl took her silence as conformation that he had done something wrong and a tear slipped down his cheek. “Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Don't…leave me okay.” He says and her eyes widen. Well fucking damn it. She moves away from his embrace and he freaks out a little more for a minute until she straddles him and brings his face to to her.  
  
“Hey hey. No no. You didn't do anything. I love you okay?” She says and kisses him. He kisses her back but she can tell he's trying not to touch her. And she wants to say she's sorry or giggle. Especially when as she deepens their kiss, she can feel him getting hard underneath her. She smiles. She continues to kiss him. He pants a little bit tries to hold it back.

“I knew I was right about you.” She says  
She slowly drags her hand down his torso and lands on his jeans, keeping her hand at the edge of them for a minute and she glances up at him, the look of desire, passion and love in his eyes. This is everything she's ever wanted or needed. Right here. Right now. She lets her hand roam between his legs and his breath hitches.

“Baby…you just said…” And she cuts him off with a kiss.

“Make love to me.” She says as she grids against him and he looks at her intensely.

“Excuse me?” He says sitting up a little.

“You don't like the romantic way? Alright…Carl…I need you to fuck me into the mattress?” She asks questionly her eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Oh god don't say that. What happened? Is it because I got upset? I'm sorry. You don't have to…”

“Oh would you shut up. Do I look like the kind of girl who's going to have sex when I don't want to? You turning me down? That's such a shame. Because this offer expires soon.” She says smiling.

“Sorry babe I'm just confused. I don't want you to make a decision like this…without thinking it over. When we make love and that's what it is, I want it to be beautiful, not something you regret doing.” He says

She looks him in the eyes. “It's all I think about. It's ridiculous how much I think about it. You are the only person I ever want to give that to. I just essentially told you I was cutting you off and did you get mad at me for being so hot and cold, no…you were mad at yourself. Because you thought you were moving too fast. When in reality for a man your age we are moving at snail speed. And I'm an asshole because I should have never said that…I just needed to be sure that I was right about this. That at anytime you'll stop because it's who you are. Am I sure? Absolutely. Never been more sure of anything in my entire life.” She says and he smiles at her.

“You were playing me? Testing me?” He asks and she nods and hides her face.

“I didn't do anything to pressure you?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“And you want to have sex with me?”

“No. I'm going to go down the hall and ask your brother if he'd go straight for me for a night….of course with you asshole.” She says. “Are you gonna stop talking now? Your killing my vibe.” She says.

“Say it again…” He says

“Fuck me into the mattress?” She asks

“God not that. That does sound hit as hell though. But no.” He says and she giggles.

“Make love to me.” She says and he smiles brightly at her.

“Again.” He says taking his shirt off and wrapping his arms around her finally. M

  
“Make love to me. Now.” She says

 


	42. Everybody's having sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's going at it like rabbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Fair warning, a lot of people are getting laid on this chapter. Lol.

Chapter 42: Everybody's having sex

  
“What is this?” Fiona asks her boyfriend looking the room over.

“This is relaxation my love. You have depend your whole life taking care of them and now I'm taking care of you. So..enjoy.” He says smiling at her.

“Fucking rose petals?” She asks in awe looking at her bed. “Where's Liam?” She asks.

“Liam has a sleepover remember. Me and you, all alone tonight. And I plan on taking complete and utter advantage of that babe.”

Fiona smiles brightly at her boyfriend. Yeah, life is pretty fucking great.

\--

“Why not?” Mandy asks.

“Because we just had one mands. Look at him, our son is still a baby, we aren't having another right now.”

“Oh come on Phillip. A new baby. Maybe a girl. You don't want that? With me?” She pouts.

“Not today I don't. Maybe when he's older but I am not knocking you up right now.”

“You’re an asshole.” She pouts and stalks into the bedroom.

“Fucking Christ.” He moans.

“Are you coming?” She asks and he looks up, confused.

“What…now you don't want to fuck me either? You’re a horrible husband” she disappears into the room and he shrugs, following after her. Women.

\--

“And then the crazy bitch just screams at me…for doing her damn job for her…fucking cunt.” Ian rambles on about some bitch at the office and Mickey rolls his eyes, going up behind his husband.

In one swift motion, or atleast that's what it seemed like to ian, Mickey bends his husband over the bed and places his hand on his mouth. "Shhh.Now. You want me to go beat her ass or send someone of the female variety, I totally will, or...I can bend you over this bed, and fuck you until you forget why you are so pissed off right now...Your choice." Mickey says and he lets his hand off a little to allow his husband to answer the question. Ian mumbles something.

"What was that? Didn't hear you."

"Fuck me! please fuck me baby." Ian moans out, the intense pleasure in his strained voice makes mickey smile.

"Alright then, so here's the deal. For the next hour atleast the only noises I want to hear out of you, are moans, my name and the occasional oh god, fuck yes, you got that?" Mickey askes his voice deep and dripping with desire.

"Fuck yes." Ian breathes out. That's all the answer Mickey will ever need as he reaches around to get his husband naked. He pushes Ian over the side of the bed, and releases him, but only long enough to pull the lube out of the sidetable, and hurries back over to a waiting Ian.

He removes his own clothes and squirts out the lube onto his fingers, swiftly and suddenly putting his finger inside of Ian. Fingering him just roughly enough to get them going, in and out, watching Ian pant and moan. Fucking beautiful, still after all of this time, beautiful. Finally he places a second finger in and a third, working Ian open for him. He keeps going, his own arousal becoming almost too much to handle.

"You ready for me baby?" Mickey asks almost moaning it out. Ian doesn't speak, he just nods his head furiously. Mickey pulls his fingers out, smiling at the loud sigh coming from Ian, until he lines himself up and enters Ian with his dick. Ian moans out.

"Hard and Fast Mick...Okay." He says in request.

"You sure babe? We haven't done this in a while." Mickey asks.

"Please. I need you. so bad. I'll return the favor later, so fucking good." and that's about all it takes, Mickey enters slowly but once he's sure that Ian is good, he pounds into him fast and hard, breathing out moans as he does so and Ian is practically screaming his name over and over again.

\--

Debbie Gallagher Sighes loudly as she sits at the stool at a bar a new blocks from her apartmment. Finally away from her family it was her time now, her time to mope. She loved her family, she loved their happy and sappy lives, much more than she could ever express but that didn't mean it didn't make her sad that she was literally the only one of her siblings except liam that was single and alone and that could get to a person. It really could.

Besides that, how was a girl supposed to get a date around this place when guys were either scared of her, or the gallaghers or milkoviches. Everyone knew, you fuck with one Milkovich or Gallagher, you fucked with all of them. Kind of intimidating really. Her siblings had it easy. Three of them were dating Milkoviches, so there was that, and Carl was introduced to Kylia by Ian. She huffed again and laid her head down on the table for a minute before picking up her beer again and taking a gulp.

Debbie looked up to see a man standing at the bar, looking quite sad and pissed off himself, she watched him for a minute, until she saw the girl saunter up to him, she expected him to smile, maybe he was waiting for this girl, who besides the slutty clothes was quite beautiful in her own right. She looked away for a minute, and when she looked up, the woman was glaring at her. "The fuck you lookin at?" The woman with the resting bitch face asks. Debbie rolls her eyes, because serioulsy who the fuck did this bitch think she was.

"You looking at my man bitch..." The woman bites again.

"You might want to tell him that, doesn't look too happy to see you." Debbie says. She catches a light smile from the guy.

"That's because I'm not her man! God Mel, Would you go the fuck away, and leave the nice girl alone." He says.

"Proves you don't know me, I'm anything but nice." Debbie flashes the guy a smile and turns back to the girl. "And if you don't back the fuck off. you're going to find out how not nice I can fucking be bitch." debbie says, placing her empty beer on the edge of the table.

"Yo gallagher! where's the rest of the clan tonight!" Debbie hears the bartender say and the girls eyes snap to her.

"Gallagher?" She asks

"Mhm." Debbie says crossing her arms. " They're busy fucking eachother! I'm sure they'll be around another time Nick." She calls back.

"Fu...what?" The girl...Mel asks.

"I'll speak slower so you'll understand, that which is none of your buisness. My family members, are busy fucking their significant others....The Milkoviches. mostly. Any other rediculously stupid as fuck questions?" Debbie growls out and the woman shakes her head and walks away.

"Oh fucking thank you. I don't know why your name made the bitch go away, but thank you." The boys says smiling brightly.

"You from around here?" She asks curiously.

"Transfered in for college. Why?" He asks.

"Curious. Not many people around here don't know the name Gallagher, or Milkovich."

"Should I be scared or something?" He asks his Green eyes shining.

"Not as long as you don't piss them off."

"And buying you another drink, would that piss your big bad family off?" he asks

"If you don't it would piss one of them off for sure." She says smiling at him. God he was cute.

\--

“What are you doing?” Kylia giggles as Carl pulls her out of bed. “I ask you to make love to me and your getting out of bed?”   
“In such a rush? No need for that now. I can take my time with you. Now you only get one first time, relax and enjoy the romance.” Carl says turning the radio on and pulling her to him. “And don't ever repeat that in this much of a sappy romantic.” He says as he pulls her close and dances with her to the music. She laughs lightly. Only Carl.

\--

Ian lies on his stomach completely naked as mickey straddles his backside, rubbing lotion up and down ians body. “A massage never felt so good.” Ian comments and mickey chuckles lightly. “Tonight is about you.” He says

“What if…what I want is to fuck your ass so hard you can't breathe.” Ian asks.

“Your wish is my command.” Mickey says kissing the back of ians neck.

\--

Tony turns over on the couch almost falling off of it and sits up and huffs. Sleeping on the couch sucks. He looks back at the bedroom that his wife occupies and wonders how long this will go on.

\--

“Do you ever think about the future?” Colin asks Lana as he rubs her back.

“Mhm.” She says. “Of course I do.”

“Not just your children's futures. But yours” he asks.

“Of course.”

“Am I in it?”

“Of course you are idiot. Your family.”

“What am I to you in this future of yours? Boyfriend? Husband? Weird in-law?” He asks her.

“Hmm. Your already two of those babe. Are you proposing?” She asks.

He looks deeply in her eyes. “And if I was?”

“Is there a ring in this proposal?” She smiles brightly at him and he smiles back.

“Would you say yes if I asked?”

“Guess you'll have to ask and find out huh?” She answers turning her head and kissing him lightly.

\--

Carl kisses Kylia deeply as they make their way to the bed and collapse onto it. Taking eachother in. He doesn't hold back like he usually does, there's no need to stop or wonder about anything just to wrap themselves up in eachother. Kissing and exploring eachother. He pulls back to look at her lovingly and she smiles brightly. “Last chance to take it back.” He says and she laughs.

“Not on your life Gallagher.” She says pulling him down back into their kissing frenzy.

\--

Iggy runs through the park after his giggling girlfriend and catches up to her. Capturing her with a kiss. “I love you ya know?” He says and she smiles brightly.

“Uh huh. I love you too.” She says as they race towards their car collapsing into the side of it when they reach the side of it kissing feverishly.

“Stop, we gotta get…damn Bella.” He says as she bites at his neck and pulls the car door open swiftly and pulls him into the backseat with her, pulling his clothes off.”

“Here?” He asks.

“Here.” She smirks.

Their clothes are off and Iggy is sliding slowly into his girlfriend. Moaning out in pleasure when the bright lights come through the window. Iggy looks up and groans.

“Fucking damn it.” He says looking at the cop who is shaking his head at them.

“You think he'd let us finish first?” Bella asks.

“Out of the car!” The man yells.

“Damn it.”

\--

“Yes! Fuck…yes.” Mickey screams out as he is on his bed, on all fours and Ian bangs into him furiously with so much power and speed, hitting his prostate in the only way he can. He glares when he phone rings. “I swear to god” Mickey reaches to grab his phone, or ians he doesn't really pay attention. “If you stop, I'll chop it off.” Micke growls when Ian starts to slow down.

“With me inside you? That's fucked up.” Ian says but still keeps going, just a little slower.

“Fuckin what?” Mickey yells into the phone.

“Hey mick” Iggy says

“Oh god yes. What do you want Igg?”

“Are you fucking right now? Damn it Mickey.” Iggy sighs

“You are the one that called during my fucking alone time with my husband. Now what do you want? Because I'm seriously gonna jump through this phone and kill you if you ruin this orgasm for me.”

“Fuckig gross man. I get arrested and your getting fucking laid.”

“Arrested? The fuck did you do? Thought you were done with bullshit?” Mickey asks.

“Umm. Bellz too”

“You got tinker bell arrested? How the fuck did you manage that.”

“What?!” Ian yells, stilling his body. Mickey glares backwards making a scissor motion with his tigers and Ian shakes his head.

“We um…got caught fucking in the car. And by the way, she got me arrested.” He huffs.

“Oh lord. Fine. I'll dig out your bail reserve. After!! I get off. Now goodbye.”

“Seriously. You can't stop fucking?”

“Ain't my fault you and tinks got caught. Try fucking in your apartment like normal people, then you'd be getting off right now huh?” Mickey says and hangs up.

“What…happened?” Ian asks.

“Get to moving Gallagher….I gotta bail them out. But first…fuck me damn it! They can sit for a minute.” Ian laughs at that and continues pounding into Mickey until they have both collapsed onto the bed, catching their breath.

\--

“That mother fucker!” Iggy says sitting next to Bella at the station waiting to be booked.

“Calm down.” She says.

“He can't stop fucking for a minute”

“Oh like you would.” She says rolling her eyes

“I would!”

“Really. So if we were fucking, like really good, and Mickey calls to say he and Ian got locked up for fuckig in public, you'd just pull out and leave me hanging to get your brother outta jail?” She says and he shakes his head.

“Exactly. Chill out. They'll be here soon. And if they're all post-orgasm they won't kill us for dragging them out of bed this late.”

She had a point.

\--

“Who gets caught…fucking in a car…” Mickey sighs

“Sounds fun. Well except the jail part.” Ian says laughing.

“Uh huh. No thanks.”

“So if I got naked In the back seat…you'd turn me down?”

“Well no…” Mickey says biting his lip. “Damnit Ian, now I have a mental image of you, in the car. Fucking hell. Let's hurry this shit up. I'm almost ready to go again.” Ian laughs.

“God I love you.”

\--

  
Debbie rolled her hips as she was housed up against the wall of the alley beside the bar. The hot guy, Aiden moaning into her. Now this is what she had been missing, while her family had all been getting laid on the daily, she had been a good little college girl, well fuck that. He was hot as hell and he sort. Run from her the second he heard her name. And damn it felt good. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and smiled as he moaned out her name as he came.

She laughs when he placed her down and she pulled her clothes back to where they were meant to be.

“See ya…Aiden.” He nods.

“Mhm. I hope so Gallagher.” He yells back.

\--

  
Carl works his fingers inside his girlfriend as she wraps her hand around his cock stroking him. He kisses her deeply and looks into hers, looking for any sign of resistance but there is none, he reaches for the control laying on the bedside table and looks at her and smiles at this perfect human being that loves him and everything is perfect in that moment as he gets himself ready to so this. He pulls his fingers out and opens the condom sliding it down on himself, never taking his eyes off of her. As he positions himself and he isn't fully prepared when he slowly enters her. The sensation…”oh god.” He moans out. “Are you…okay?” He asks. She nods her head lightly. “I'll go slow. Tell me to stop if it's too much.” She nods again.

\--

“You guys are fuckig idiots. Are you seriously…fucking hell.” Mickey glares into the review mirror at the couple making out and dry humpijg in the backseat.

“What? You got off, and they fucking cop interrupted me. So shut up and drive.” Bella growls out.

“Fucking get them home before I see parties of your brother that I never want to ever see.” Ian says putting his head in his hands.

\--

Carl stares into Kylia's eyes as he moves in and out of her. Watching her face. She grimaces but then moans a little and he keeps going. Leaning down to kiss her. “I'm not gonna last long baby. You feel so good.” He whispers and she nods.

“That's okay. Good.” She pants out.

\--

Ian and Mickey collapse on the couch laughing. “Fucking idiots.” They say and curl up on the couch to watch a movie.

“Atleast they keep shit interesting.” Ian says laughing.

\--

Carl collapses next to Kylia pulling her close. “How? At you hurt?” He asks her.

“Mm. First time hurt like a bitch.” She breathes out. “Second and third were pretty fantastic though. Can't believe I was afraid of that. Kind of get why people like it so damn much.” She chuckles curling up close to him.

“Your amazing baby.” He says kissing her again and smiles when he hears her little snore. God he loves that girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me @mysticallygallavich. On tumblr.


	43. Bashes, babies and baby showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylia has a surprise and the boys find out the sex of their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot. 
> 
> Songs: bad boys get me good - jasmine Rae 
> 
> Enough - sarahbeth taite

Chapter 43: bashes, babies and baby showers

\--

“Why are we doing this again?” Mickey asks

“Because it's important to Ky.” Ian says smiling at his husband.

“But why? We could just go drink at the alibi, why are we going to her home town, to some small country bar?” Mickey pouts. “God only knows what kind of assholes are going to be in this place.”

“One night. I don't know why it's so important, but it is to her, so we are all going.” Ian says .

“Fine.” Mickey crosses his arm, looking much like Yev does when he pouts.  
\--

“There they are!” Jenna says motioning for the huge group of Gallagher and milkoviches to join her at a table towards the front by the stage.

“Where's ky?” Lana asks looking around.

“You'll see.” Jenna smirks and then smiles brightly when parker walks behind her and wraps his arms around her.

“When did that happen?” Mickey asks.

“Recently.” She says laughing. “Have a seat. Shows about to start. Aiden!!” She yells at a man who walks into the door.

“Oh god.” Debbie says and puts her head down.

“What's wrong debs?” Carl asks.

“Nothing.” She says trying to hide from the approaching man.

“Hey Jenna! Long time. Ky said she's going on tonight. Couldn't miss it.” He says smiling and Carl looks him over.

“You know my girlfriend?” He asks, the man nods.

“Yeah, old friends. Carl right? She can't stop talking about you.” He says and Carl seems to relax a little. “Debbie?” He asks

“Um yeah. Hi.” She says blushing, which doesn't go unnoticed by her brother.

“You know him debs?” Carl whispers.

“We met once.” She says. “Oh look, shows starting. Where's your girlfriend?” He shrugs at her, until he sees the girl herself step out on the stage.

Center stage stands his girlfriend, her long brown hair in curls pulled back slightly, wearing a cute summer dress and dawned with cowgirl boots. She shyly waves at him and grabs the mic.

“Hey everyone…haven't done this in a while. Pretty sure it's the first time sober, so here it goes.” She says and Carl's mouth drops open.

“She's gonna sing?” Fiona asks and looks at Carl who doesn't have an answer.

“Hell yeah she is. Wait for it. She's amazing.” Jenna says, parker and Aiden nod in agreeance.

\--

  
Looking at me, you think I'll be  
The girl with the guy who's nice and sweet  
And don't you know I'd be hood if I could  
But I'm a sucker for a tall dark, flick a cigarette man

  
Kylia looks at carl and winks at him.

  
Rambling, gambling, getting what he can man  
I don't know why but the bad boys get me good

  
And they get me good good, crazy good  
Like a wild party in a nice neighborhood  
I wanna get high off the ground  
And a gentleman's only gonna wear me down  
My poor mamma she never understood  
Why the bad boys get me good  
Get me good  
Bad boys get me good

  
Kylia kicks at her heels and does a little spin, getting completly into her song and Carl chuckles a little. That girl up there was his, all fucking his.

  
I never used to be a troublemaker  
Back at school was on my best behavior  
School begins with my head in the books  
I was a straight A, no play, at the top of my class  
I changed my ways when I saw his  
Personality?

Kylia chuckles and blows a kiss at her boyfriend.  
"Wow, who knew, girls got some pipes." Mickey says relaxing in his seat. As his husband rubbed his back.

  
Good good, crazy good  
Those bad boys get me good  
Good good, crazy good  
Them bad boys always get me good

  
Good good, crazy good  
Like a wild party in a nice neighborhood  
I wanna get high off the ground  
And a gentleman's only gonna wear me down  
My poor mamma she never understood (never understood)  
That I can't get enough even though I know I should  
Oh the bad boys get me good  
Get me good  
Yea, the bad boys get me good (oh yea)

Good good, crazy good  
Those bad boys get me good  
Good good, crazy good  
Those bad boys get me good  
Good good, crazy good  
Those bad boys get me good  
Good good, crazy good  
Them bad boys always get me good

But I'm a sucker for a tall dark, flick a cigarette man  
Rambling, gambling, getting what he can man

Kylia finishes and smiles brightly. Jumping off stage for a second to jump into Carl's arms.

“Wow baby. Why didn't you tell me?”

She giggles a little. “Wanted to surprise you. I haven't sang in a long time. Had an ex that was kind of a douche about my freedom of expression. I have one more song. I wrote it…” She says shyly and presses a kiss on his lips.

“Aiden! You came out! How's college life?” She says

“Good, good.” He says

“You ever see that girl again.” She says wiggling her eyebrows. Debbie groans and puts her head on the table.

“Umm, yeah…don't think she's interested.” He chuckles and Kylia's eyebrows raise.

“Im sure that's not true. Look at you….who wouldn't tap that” she says giggling.

“Oh god ky...”

“Look at that. Time to sing.” She drops by Debbie and laces her hand on her shoulder and leans in close. “He's a good one.” She whispers and bounds back off.

  
\--

  
“This is something I wrote, because for a long time, I distant honk I was enough, for so many reasons, and recently I learned that it wasn't me that wasn't enough, and someone I love very much showed me that I am. So I'm back here singing tonight because someone loved be enough to show me that I was enough.” She says

  
Don't you dare go walkin outside  
Without your face being painted just right  
God forbid he should see you tonite  
Lookin like that

  
Carl looks at his girlfriend with all the affection he has for her as she pours her heart out. Amazing.

You're thinkin, you better wear that low cut dress  
Less is more, is what the magazine says  
Cosmopolitan says he'll only like you  
Lookin like that.

“Wow…” Lana leans over and whispers.

Strip it down and stand in front of that mirror.  
Let me hear you say

I'm enough no matter if he likes me  
I'm enough, no matter what they're telling me  
I'm enough as long as I believe, I'm enough, enough, enough.

Kylia does a spin as she sings. And she smiles brightly at Carl.

I've had enough of not living in my own skin

  
She continues to sing lyrics and she steps off the stage and stops and kisses Carl sweetly and goes back to singing.

Back seat of his rusty ole Chevy  
You really like him but you just ain't ready  
And you know if you won't another girl will  
Give it up, give it up

It doesn't matter, best to let him know  
Don't be afraid to tell a man, you want to go home

I'm enough no matter if he likes me  
I'm enough no matter what he's tellin me  
I'm enough as long as I believe, I'm enough, enough, wnough

  
Wondering if I'll ever be enough

Enough of this feeling like I'm less than  
Enough of this reaching for perfection

  
I'm enough, no matter what he's telling me.

Look in the mirror, tell yourself again, I'm enough.

\--

“Wow, amazing girl. Damn.” Bella says hugging her.

Carl wraps his arms around her. “Baby…wow.” He says and she smiles.

“You like it?”

“Fuck yeah. Too early to take you home and lock the door?” He says raising his eyebrow and she giggles. She smacks his arm.

“You two behave yourselves. You just emerged from your weeklong fuckfest, an hour won't kill you.” Ian whispers.

“Hey, let them. Then we can escape and lock ourselves in too.” Mickey smirks at his husband who seems to think it over.

“Point taken. Whatever you crazy kids want.” He says laughing.

\--

  
“Hey babe, before we go. I want to say goodbye to Aiden. Haven't seen him in a long time.” Kylia says

“You guys…ever…?” He says

“Oh god no. He's my cousin. He's from Cali. Used to spend some Summer's there.” She says with a giggle.

"Ah. alright then. I'll wait over there." Carl says and smiles, sitting down next to his sister.

"Hey debs, what's wrong with you?" He asks his sister concerned.

"Oh nothing. Just a rough week."

"You sure? That guy do something to you? I need to kick his ass?" He asks.

"No..we only met the once, He didn't do anything wrong. besides, I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much, they seem friendly." She says nodding back to where Kylia was talking to Aiden.

"Mhm, cousins I guess." Carl says.

"Oh for christ sake. the luck in this family." She bangs her head down.

"Debs...what is it? Cousin or not, if he did something to hurt you..." He trails.

"No, carl, he didn't. But I'm a idiot. Can't a girl get laid without having to see the guy again, is that too much to ask." She grinds out.

"Holy...Debbie, really?" Carl chuckles. "Hey, atleast he's not a milkovich right?” He laughs and she shakes her head.

“Yeah, we ran out of those thankfully.”

\--

“Ky, it's great to see you. Missed you.” Aiden says hugging his cousin.

“Mhm. What's up with you and debs?” She asks.

“Um…complicated. How do you know her?” He asks

“Boyfriends sister.” She says.

“Ah great. So she's around you a lot then?” He asks

“Mhm. Why do you look so nervous? She's the girl right? The one you told me about? Miss amazing alley sex?” She says and he nods.

“Small world.” He answers

“You have no freaking clue. Fair warning, that girl is guarded like Fort Knox man. You gotta really like her to get past the gate that is Milkovich-Gallagher.” She giggles

“What does that even mean?” He asks recalling a comment Debbie had made on their first meeting.

“Oh cuz, it means she has two very protective families. Who are tough as nails. Who love that girl, and who would kill if they needed to. She's amazing. She really is. So if you think you could like her. Go for it and if you don't, run like hell now.”

“It's a mute point Kyles, did you see that mortification on her face. I'm the last person that girl wants to see again.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Trust me. Complicated people, these ones. Gotta break the walls down sometimes. Don't torture yourself though. If she isn't interested, move on. Whatever, I got your back, unless you hurt her, then your on your own.” She says smiling.

“going home now. I'll save my rejection for another night.” He says. “Night debs! Good to see you.” He calls over walking out.

“Blast little fuck, isn't he?” Carl says laughing. And Debbie looks up to watch him walk out, because yeah he was. And he looked hot as fuck walking out the door.

\--

“Alright, guys you ready for this.” The doctor asks the three of them. Lana nods filled by the boys at her side.

“Let's see the babies doc.” Mickey says his eyes glued to the screen. The doctor nods and starts. Lana smiles as a tear escapes her eye looking at her babies and she looks over at the two men who are trying to hold it back. Watching the babies move on the screen.

“So what's the verdict?”

“Hold on, well that one right there….” She points to baby number one. “Is absolutely a girl.” She says and Mickey gasps. A girl.

“Our girl.” He says and looks down at the stomach. And back at the screen.

“And the other one.” He asks.

“Let's see if we can get baby to move a little, can't quite tell.” She says placing her hand on the stomach. “Come on little one…show us who you are in there. Ah there she is.”

“She?” Ian croaks out. “Two girls?”

“Mhm. Two very healthy baby girls. Congrats papas and mama.” She says.

“Oh my god. We're gonna have two girls. Oh god. I'm gonna have to lock them up until their forty. Oh god.” Mickey says and Ian laughs.

“No need for that babe, those girls have an army of protection. Our babies.”

“Your babies.” Mickey says and smiles.

“Two beautiful Gallagher baby girls.” Mickey says proudly.

  
\--

“Holy shit, all this stuff!” Ian says at the baby shower.

“Big family comes in handy.” Lana says laughing stroking her stomach. “Lucky girls.”

Mickey smiles brightly and places a kiss on the stomach. “Hey in there. My girls. You gonna stay in The house forever. You hear me. No boys. Ever.” He says and Ian laughs.

“What if they like girls?” He says

“Okay then…no boys or girls. Nope. Gonna protect you with everything I have.” He says and Ian chuckles.

“Don't listen to daddy, little ones. I got you covered.” He says “not even out here yet and yoe already trying to lock them in a tower. It's going to be fine. They have all of us, and their mama is scary as hell.” He says smiling over at Lana who laughs.

“That's right. Two very big overprotective families. It'll be okay angry boy, just breathe.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me @mysticallygallavich


	44. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey prepare for the babies and check in with Debbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? Here ya go. Someday I will end this, someday. And I might cry when I do. Lol. Until then, I love writing this. Until I'm happy with it and run out of ideas it shall go on.

Chapter 44:

“Hey babe?” Mickey calls over his shoulder

“Yeah.” Ian answers him walking up behind him and placing a kiss on his neck.

“Everything alright with your sister, she seems…a bit off.”

“Which one?” Ian laughs.

“Debs. That guy do something to her? I need to take care of something? She just doesn't seem herself.”

“Yeah, you're right. Honestly. I don't know if it has anything to do with the guy. I actually invited her over to help with the baby room. See if I could get out of her what's up without the whole family around. I think latley she's just been kind of disappearing in the background when we all get together and that's not like her.” Ian says

“Yeah I noticed that. Maybe I should talk to her. We used to be pretty close.” Mickey says and Ian nods.

\--

“Would you read the damn instructions Mickey.” Debbie huffs and Ian laughs.

“Good luck debs.” Ian laughs

“Oh you two fuck off. You and your instructions can build that one. I got this crib.” Mickey huffs.

“Ugh! You know I forgot how stubborn you can be. How do you deal with him, Ian.” She laughs

“Love. It's a powerful motivator. Besides look at him. He's so cute when he's angry.” He laughs and places an arm around his sister. “I'm gonna go get dinner ready. Don't kill my husband while I'm gone. I'm pretty fond of him.”

“I make no promises.” She Calls out.

\--

“Hey debs.” Mickey says

“You gonna read the instructions now?” She asks and looks over to see the crib starting to come together.

“Nah. Don't need em. You uh. You alright? I mean you've seemed kind of distant latley?” He says biting at his bottom lip.

“That why you invited me over? To grill me?” She asks quirking her eyebrow

“No. But just. You know, we worry about you.”

“We, who? This a whole family thing..or?”

“Me and your brother is all. We piss you off? Or maybe that guy? I can kick his ass for you.” He says and she laughs.

“Nobody did anything. I just. I don't know. You know I'm happy for you right, all of you but since everyone went and got their happily ever after, sometimes it's uncomfortable for me, the only adult who ya know, is single and shit.”

“Oooh. God I feel like an asshole. Didn't ever think about that.”

“Uh huh. Or maybe you just really wanted to fight someone. I think that's more likely.”

“Maybe. Debs you’re my sister too ya know. And we were pretty close, kicked a few guys asses for you over the years. I should of noticed sooner that something was up.” He says sadly.

“No. Hey. Look. You fell in love. With my adorably dork of a brother. And you got all domesticated and happy and got married and are having babies. Babies which I plan to spoil like crazy. Being happy looks good on you Mickey. I want what you two have, someday, everyone does. And even at their happiest. Nobody has what you two have.” Debbie says.

“Okay enough sappy shit. What about Aiden? Seemed nice enough I guess? Not into the kicked puppy look?” Mickey asks.

“What kicked puppy look? He's nice, met him in a bar and he didn't know who my family was, which is always a plus because in case you hadn't noticed. People are scared of you fuckers. But it wasn't like we hung out and got to know eachotherc I fucked him in the alley outside a bar. That's not exactly a great relationship starter.” She laughs.

“Worse things have happened. I'm not telling you to fall in love with the idiot, just maybe if you see him again, don't act like it’s the worst thing in the world. Because that guy seriously looked like he wanted to talk to you all night at the bar the other night and you glaring at him maybe broke his poor little heart.” Mickey says laughing.

“Okay okay. I get it.” She laughs

“Now let's go find out what your brother made us. Im starving.”

\--

  
Debbie paced the floor and she dialed her phone. This was a stupid idea.

“Hey debs. What's up?” Kylia's voice filled the phone.

“Hey. Was just at your house. Wanted to ask you something but you weren't home.” She says nervously

“Yeah. The boys wanted some sister bonding time so I came up to the college to visit my cousin.” She says

“Oh. Right. Your with Aiden right now?” She asks. Fuck.

  
“Was. Just left. He looked distracted. What's up?”

“Umm. Nevermind. It's not important.” She says

“Okay. None of that. What's going on?” Kylia's worry fills the phone.

“I was…just. Fucking damn it. I was gonna ask for his number to apologize for something, but nevermind.” Debbie says sighing loudly.

“Oh…ooooh. Sure. I'll give it to you. He wouldn't mind I'm sure. Think he kind of likes you. Don't tell him I said that. He’ll kill me.” Debbie laughs at that.

“Never heard a thing.”

\--

Debbie: Hi

Aiden: who is this.

Debbie: Debbie. Look you want to meet up and talk.

Aiden: yeah sure. Got this paper to finish. Wanna meet at infinity?

Debbie: sure.

\--  
“So, she's okay?” Ian asks his husband and Mickey nods.

“Yes tough guy. Your sister is fine. She's just a little lonely and off put by all of our sappy love shit. We probably would be too if we were single and surrounded by a bunch of love sick idiots.” Ian nods and pulls Mickey in closer.

“Understandable. I suppose. She's still young, she'll find someone amazing soon enough.” Ian says

“Mmhmm. And I still reserve the right to smash his face in if he hurts her. Kind of my thing.” Mickey laughs and Ian does along with him.

“Of course honey. Whatever makes you happy.”

\--

  
Debbie walked into the bar and there he sat. In the booth she had been in last time. A pretty blonde leaned over the back of the bench trying to get his attention. He wasn't really paying attention to her. Looking down at the book in front of him. Seriously, who brings a textbook into a bar. Only this guy. Debbie walks over and slides into the booth and the blonde gives her a dirty glare when Aidens eyes snap up and he smiles, closing the book. The girl huffs and walks off, rambling about red-heads.

“Hey.” She says quietly.

“Hi. Was surprised to hear from you…especially since I don't remember exchanging numbers.” He smiles at her.

“Yeah. I asked ky for it. Felt bad about ignoring you..I guess.” She says awkwardly.

“Oh.” He says sadly. “It's fine. Don't have to apologize for not being interested. Is that all?” He asks the smile now gone from his face, a darker look in his eyes.

“It's not that. My whole family was there…just, my whole happily in love, overprotective family. Trust me. You don't want to be on the receiving end of the over curious Gallagher-Milkovich clan.” She chuckles a little.

“What does that mean? You talk about them like they're this extremely frightening force. They seemed nice.” He says shrugging.

“Sure. And they are. They are amazing, really. Just…” she sighs

“What? They gonna kick my ass for sleeping with you? Gonna want details? That would be awkward.”

“You have no idea. It's a little bit of both actually. Kylia ever tell you how she met Carl?” She asks

“Nah.” He shrugs.

“She met my older brother and his husband first. On their honeymoon.”

“They set them up or something?”

“Not exactly. Found out what a douche David was and sent Carl and the Milkovich brothers to help her out. Those boys can be pretty frightening when they want to be. Once your in their circle, once your family, that shits forever. They once beat the shit out of a guy I was seeing because he was too old for me, granted, he was but I could have handled it..” She says

“Ah. So most people are afraid of them. Because word gets around that nobody fucks with Debbie Gallagher. Huh?” He says understanding a little.

“Something like that.” She says.

“And how is it that you’re the only one under the protective arms of them? There was more than one woman there that I could see? They happen to find men, unafraid?”

“We'll all of the girls there were with either a Milkovich or a Gallagher. The three eldest gallaghers are all with milkoviches. And one of those girls. My brothers wife is a Milkovich.” She laughs.

“Man, keep it In the family. For the record. I'm not afraid of your family.” He says

“That's not exactly smart.” She laughs.

“Yeah, well. If I were to hurt you…I would deserve whatever they had to offer, wouldn't I? So unless I hurt you, I don't imagine I have much to worry about. Besides. You don't seem to have much interest in me aside from a quick…fuck outside a bar, so I'm safe.” He shrugs sadly

“You saying I'm a…whore? Who only likes to bang guys in an alley and on to the next? That's offensive.” She says getting up.

“Hey…I didn't say that. I said you weren't interested in more with me Debbie, I didn't say you typically spend your nights picking up strangers in a bar. Let the defensive shit down.” He says standing up with her.

“Whatever. I came here to say I'm sorry, or whatever, but fuck it. Your right, I'm not interested. Because you’re an asshole. Assuming shit about me. Fuck you.” She spits out and he grabs her arm pining her against the side of the booth.

“Okay princess. First of all, I was trying to be a nice guy, which obviously doesn't work for you so how about this…I would absolutely love to take my hand that is holding you still and bring you to your knees in pleasure. Right here in front of anyone who is watching. And I would love to hear those sexy little moans coming out of your mouth again and again. So much. But I'm trying really hard not to and to be a nice guy, because I am one, and for some reason…around you I want to be anything but nice.” Debbie swallows hard at his words, because damn if that wasn't the sexiest thing she's ever heard. ,  
,C  
And he leans in really close to her ear. “One more thing.” He says and she coughs.

“W..what?”

And he reaches up and touches her face. “And for the record. I don't think you’re a whore. I think you’re a girl who's dealt with a lot of assholes who assumes that we are all assholes, except for maybe the ones your related to. You use that number anytime. I'd be happy to show you what a real man can do. Both In and out of the bedroom.” He says walking away.

“Well holy…damn.” She says outloud and he turns around to flash her an amazing smile before leaving.

\--

  
“Look at that. Beautiful room.” Lana says smiling at and the men passed out on the middle of the floor of the nursery.

“It better be.” Mickey growled out but his eyes were still closed.

“Come on. Go to bed. You've worked hard all day. Go enjoy some sleep.” She says as she rubs her belly.

“Daddies are tired girls. So tired getting your room ready for you. Can't wait for you to see it.” She coos at her stomach and Mickey sits up and smiles at her.

“Any crazy Russian names for these ones?” He asks

“No. You boys, name your girls. It's your turn. I still hold veto power. I had these babies for you. You name them.” She smiles brightly.

“Alright. I'll discuss it with sleeping red over here.” He says nudging his husband. Ian groans put opens one eye and looks up. “Bed. Come on. Things are built. We can organize tomorrow.”

“But babies will be here soon. Have to…get ready.” He mumbles

“Yes and daddies need to be rested for all nighters. Bed now.” Lana says pointing at the door.

“Yes mother.” Ian says laughing and letting Mickey pull him up to his feet.

“Hey are we having that cookout next week?” Ian asks

“Mhm. Yev is still dissapointed that we aren't ready to uncover the pool yet.” Mickey says laughing.

“Yeah well. He told me that we need to seriously consider that slide his year. And as he put his hands on his hips he informed me that he is 11 now and he deserves a slide.” Ian laughs.

“Fucking hell. You think he's bad. We're gonna have two girls. We are so screwed man.” And Ian laughs at Mickey.

“Yup.” He wraps one arm around Mickey as they walk down the hall. “Who ever would have thought, this would be our lives.”

  
“Pretty amazing life to be living if you ask me.” Mickey smiles as they walk into their room.

  
\--

Debbie sat on the couch of her brothers house. Nobody was home but Carl and they had decided that one on one time with her sibling was better than the entire group that they were all used to. Ian had possibly called a family meeting to tell people to spend more time with her without the couple shit and she wanted to thank him for it really. So while everyone was out baby shopping and Kylia was spending time with her best friend and cousin , Carl had asked her to come over.

“So you living here now?” She asked him and he shrugged.

“Yeah, pretty much. My apartments shit. Thinkin about asking ky how she's feel living with me officially, which pretty much means talking to Ian about moving in, because we know we ain't staying at my apartment.” He says

“Yeah. So things are good with you and the girlfriend?” She asks

“Yup. Pretty fond of that girl.” He chuckles and she does too.

“Good. I'm happy for you. Ya know? I know I've been distant. That doesn't mean I'm not happy for you, all of you” she felt the need to tell him.

“I know sis. Just feel left out. I get it. Before Kyli I was the same way. All these happy fuckers around. Gets to be too much sometimes, then I became one of them. Im sorry if any of us, especially me forgot that and neglected you. There was a time when it was all of us against the world and it still is, just a little more adult and coupled up. Anytime you want to hang out…with any of us, without the couple shit, you just have to ask.” He says

“I know. It's just weird. Don't want you to think I don't adore ky, because I absolutely do.” She says feeling a little guilty

“Oh I know. But she likes to spend time away sometimes too. You know with her family and stuff. Speaking of, that cookout coming up, would you be mad if we invited her cousin?” He asks

“Who..Aiden? No. Go ahead.” She says her face feeling a little hot.

“You're blushing? Debbie Gallagher…do you like him?” He jokes.

“No…no. It's just awkward. One night stand…meet family…it's weird because of course out of everyone in Chicago I would pick up the one guy that is related to your girlfriend.” And Carl laughs.

“We are shit at meeting people I think. Everytime one of us find someone they are somehow connected to someone else. It's a good thing we all get along or this would make for some really shitty holidays.” He chuckles

“Yeah. And we all know we have enough of those when Frank and Monica decide to show their faces.” And they both laugh.

“What are you two giggling about?” Mickey says walking into the room and sitting on the couch.

“Fucked up families. Your back early?” Debbie says as Mickey glares at her.

“There's only so many baby stores and princess outfits one man can handle. Next time you can go with them.”He huffs.

“Did you just leave them there?” Carl laughs looking at his brother in law.

“No…I did not. I brought home the first car load of crap. Lana and Ian wanted to stop by a few more places, there was talk of…ribbons and unicorns, I don't even know. Even Ian was looking a little put off. Lana is going all out. Colin and I escaped for awhile to get Yev some things. But that only lasted so long. Torture man.” He says and looks over to see Debbie playing with her phone, her fingers hovering over the screen.

  
“What's she doing?” Mickey whispers to Carl.

“Don't think she knows she's doing it even. Been like that all night. Like she wants to text someone but thinks better of it.” He whispers back.

“Ahhh. Crushing hard huh?” Mickey asks louder.

“What?” She asks her attention snapping back up to the boys. Mickey glances at the phone. “Oh. No. Just a habit..” She says.

“You have a habit of almost texting cute boys that you've banged? Huh. I did that once too…it's called a crush debs.” Mickey laughs.

“What the fuck ever. I'm not into him and besides when we're ever scared to text Ian?” She rolls her eyes.

“You act like we were always like we are now. When he first started hanging around, gave me his number and I would stare at the damn phone for days. It was pathetic. I'd never admit it, because I was Mickey Milkovich, and there was no way I was nervous to text my sisters best friend. But God it was nerve wracking. That asshole turned me into a tub of goo and he's still doing it.” He says laughing.

\--

Carl laughed and looked down at his own phone. “Well shit.”

“What's going on?”

“Kylias car is dead. I'm gonna have to get it to the shop. And she was Aidens ride back to campus. And their in Kankakee. Damn it. This is gonna take forever.” He growls out.

“What is. Just pick them up?” She says rolling her eyes.

“Yeah and drive back and forth, I don't want to have to get up early to pick up the car. Gotta get the tow truck from the shop too. Ugh and drive him to the college. Hell.”

“Okay drama queen. Come on. I'll go with you. You pick up the car and your girlfriend. I'll take Aiden to the dorms. I live like two blocks from there anyway. Will that make princess happy?” She says giving her brother shit.

“Aren't you avoiding him or something?” He says

“No. I'm just not actively hanging out with him. A car ride won't kill me. Or would you rather go to the garage, get the tow truck, and then come back drop it off and then drive back to the northside to the university? And the back here?”

“God no.”

“It's settled then. I'll drive Aiden. And you focus on the girlfriend and the car.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysticallygallavich @ tumblr.


	45. awkward is an understatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie endures a awkward and sexy car ride. Ian and Mickey reveal their babies names. And Fiona and Jaime have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write this tonight. I have so many things to work on. But as always I couldn't help myself. Sleep awaits. Enjoy.

Chapter 45: awkward is an understatement   
\--

Mickey laughed when his husband finally trailed into the house few hours later carryin bags and Lana and Colin trailed soon after. He couldn't help it, he burst into a fit of laughter.

“You guys do realize that we are going to have two of the most spoilt girls in the world and that one day we are going to have to deal with the repercussions of that.” Mickey laughed.

“Yes baby and you my love are going to spoil them just as much as we are. I know you, acting all tough, don't think I missed those outfits and the tiny little leather jackets you got them. Or the shirts you had made that say Milkovich garage on them, or how about…”

“Yeah yeah, got it. I'm as bad as the rest of you. Bite me”

“Gladly. But later okay?” He laughs.

“Where'd Carl and debs run off too? Was going to see them.”

“Mm. Ky and Aiden got stranded, they went to get them.” Mickey says and Ian nods.

\--

“Alright, we’re all loaded up. You need any gas money for this debs? I appreciate it.” Carl calls over and she shakes her head.

Nah, I'm good. I'm really only doing this so that Kylia doesn't have to hear you whine all night. It's all good. Have a good night guys.” Debbie says climbing into her car and Aiden follows waving at his cousin.

“Thanks for the ride, Debbie.” His eyes twinkle and a smirk plays on his lips.

“Don't be getting any ideas there Casanova. I'm doing my brother a favor, that he practically guilt tripped me into. So behave.” She says.

“Oh yeah? Carl said you offered?”

“Yes, I offered. Because I know my brother. His big fake, oh my this is such an imposition crap was really just him hinting at me offering, and since I offered he owes me no favors. It's how he works. It's easier to just let him have his way. Unless you wanted to ride all the way back to Chicago with him groping his girlfriend the entire way…in that case I'll gladly recant my offer.” She says smiling.

“God, no thanks. That's my cousin.” He says shaking his head.   
“That's what I thought.” She says smugly starting up the car.   
\--

The car ride was torture. Not at first but slowly it became as such, because Aiden was a little shit. He started by placing his hand on the middle console. Just placing it there and drinking his fingers lightly. Not looking at her but just driving her slightly crazy in doing so. She stays silent and drives because looking at him would be too much to handle. Why has she offered this. A car ride alone with this man, a man she wanted to tear his very clothes off and..that's was unimportant. She shouldn't be alone with him right now.

  
“So what do you do?” He asks casually.

“Really? Okay. I work at a car dealership.” She says and he seems to pause and that's when his hand moves and lays next to her side.

“That's cool. Why not the garage then? Kylia says your brothers in law own it.” He moves his hand more on her leg.

“Um yeah. Never considered it. I do find where I am.” She says weakly as he moves his hand to the top of her leg, tracing circles on her leg.

“So you like it then. That's good. Ever consider college?” He says and she laughs a little.

“Yeah, I've taken some courses. Online mostly but I occasionally take a few on campus.” He smiles brightly. She can't see it but she just knows it's there. As he grabs the inside of her thigh firmly. She continues driving, trying to focus on anything else but what is happening right now.

“Why are you asking me boring questions, while your hands are doing that?” She asks.

“Hmm. I like to know things about you. Would you rather me ask…other things. Like where you want my hand to be right now?”

“In your own fucking lap.” She says and he moves his hand go his lap. “You actually stopped..” She says surprised.

“Of course I did. All you ever have to say is stop. I don't think you meant it, but I'll behave, for now.”

“And if I said to start again?” She asks curiously and doesn't say anything he just places his hand back on her leg.

“Then I shall.”

“You’re an idiot. You know that?” She laughs.

“Yeah well. An idiot that turns you on. That's something right?”

“Who said you turned me on?” She asks. And she hears his chuckle.

“I could find out? Just reach in and see how turned on your are for me right now?” He inquires.

“Oh god. I'm driving.”

“Mhm. That you are. Can't drive forever then can you? I could trade you the entire way home.” He says smiling.

“and you said you were a nice guy. A nice guy wouldn't do that to a girl.”

“And a nice guy would do what then? Leave you alone, maybe? Or would he make you cum while you drive? Or maybe make you pull over, and fuck you against the hood of the car? Actually I think depending on the circumstances a nice guy could do any number of those things. But I won't. I'll behave Debbie.” He says removing his hand again.

“Don't.” She croaks out/

“Don't what?” He asks

“Don't behave.” She says biting her lip.  
\--

“Okay so Yev, where do we want this.” Ian asks holding up a fluffy pink teddy bear.” The boy looks back and forth between the two cribs.

“That one!” He says pointing to the one farthest from the door.

“Alright. This one is for baby number one. We should really think up some names soon. Yeah?” He says and Yev nods giggling.

They continue sorting through all of the baby things and Yev picks up a bag and his eyebrow furrows looking at it. “Um dad. Why did you get the babies these toy cars? Won't they be too small for these?” He asks and Ian laughs.

“You are right…lemme see and he looks at them. Guess you'll just have to keep them then. Until they're old enough of course.” He laughs and Yev looks at him confused.

“Those are for you buddy.” Mickey says from the doorway.

“You got me presents too?” The boy asks excitedly.

“Of course we did. But when your sisters are old enough. You'll show them how to play cars right?” Ian says and he nods.

“Yes! I'll play cars with them, and teach them how to make a fort…and how to draw. Ooh. We should get some things for them in the play room. I'll make room for them!” He says and Ian smiles.

“You know kid. Your gonna be the greatest big brother in the entire world.” He says laughing. “No need to clean out the space quite yet though. It's gonna be a bit before you need to share it and by then you might not want toys anymore.” And Yev shakes his head.

“Impossible. What would I want then?” He asks.

“Video games probably, and big boy things. You know your getting older and all. What if you don't like blanket forts anymore?” Mickey asks.

“Impossible. I'll always like blanket forts with my dads. You guys still like them right?” And they nod. “See and your old.” And Mickey glares whole Ian laughs.

“God I love you kid.”

\--

  
“Pull over…” Aiden says a dark edge to his voice and Debbie, pants put a small okay. He pulls his hand out of her pants and she groans in protest but pulls to the side of the road, looking. Around, knowing they are still too far away from Chicago to make it there anytime soon. And he grabs her face when the car is put in park and leans in and kisses her, hard and with passion and she moans out.

She smiles at him. “Want you.” She says breathlessly.

“Welcome to my world. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you and Every moment since. You should really give me a chance ya know.” He says tilting his seat back.

“And I'm not? Right now?” She says smirking climbing over the center console and into his lap.

“You aren't. Not really. You want me…to fuck you. But you won't call tomorrow and more power to ya, whatever. But just know, I want more.”

“Why?” She says unbuttoning his jeans focusing on getting his clothes off of him.

“Why? Your beautiful, funny, kind of bitchy, you have a fire in your eyes that says, you'd probably destroy me, and God help me for some reason being destroyed by you doesn't sound so bad.” He says as she straddles him and smirks, reaching around to pull a Clinton out of her glove box. “You keep those in there?” He asks.

“Mhm. Sometimes. Lucky for you.” She says as she tears the package with her teeth and rolls the condom on him slowly. She swiftly ties her hair up and leans in to kiss him once more before positioning herself on top of him. And moans out as she slides on top of him, rolling her hips with him inside of her. “Why are you so sure…that I don't like you?” She asks. He had mentioned it more than once, that she was uninterested which was utter bullshit. She was more than interested.

“Oh..god. You feel…god.” He moans out as Debbie moves on top of him, hard and fast and she tilts her head back. “I know you like me…fuck…yeah…but I don't see…you admitting it's more than this, not for a while atleast.” He says and he bucks his hips up and she moans out.

“Fuck…fuck…of course I like you…holy…harder.” She says and she grabs places her hands on he ceiling as he pounds into her. She arches her back as she feels her orgasm so close and she move again to make it come faster, to make them both cum faster. And they do, Debbie first screaming out… “God Aiden!!!! Yes!!!” And she continues to move, even out of breath until he comes undone as well.

\--

Ian took a step back to look at the nursery and smiled. The walls were airbrushed a light pink and blue mix, swirled together. The two cribs sat against the wall facing out. The one on the left was a mix of pink and green colors and a little mobile handing over it with moons hanging off of it. The one on the right almost identical, but with pink and purple as colors. The walls held photo frames in a line, pictures of everyone in the family. The rest of the room was filled with changing tables, rocking chairs, bouncy seats. Everything a baby cousin ever need in their room and there was two of everything. And all the tiny clothes put away in the closet. There was only one thing missing. The names on the front of the cribs. “Ready?” He asks looking over at his husband. They both hiding a little wooden sign, with two separate names on it.

“Yes.” Mickey says smiling.

“So I wanted to name her after you.” Ian says quietly.

“Oh god. We are not naming our little girl Mickey, or any name related to that.” Mickey says shaking his head and Ian laughs and hangs the sign from the crib on the left side. “Mikayla.” Mickey read. “Okay, I suppose I can deal with that.” He says

“Like I said. I wanted to name her after you but I wanted her to have her own name as well.” Ian smiles  
“Looks like we think alike. I picked his for a couple of reasons. Because the name spoke to me, and maybe a little because it has a part of you in it.” Mickey says hanging the other sign.

“Bianca” Ian read smiling. “I like that name. Mikayla and Bianca Milkovich-Gallagher. Perfect.” He says wrapping his arms around Mickey. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Mickey asks looking at his husband.

“For convincing me to do this. For giving me these girls, by pushing me to believe that everything would work out. And for loving me.” Ian says smiling brightly.

\--

Debbie breathes in and out getting herself situated back into her seat. And starting up the car.

“That was…yeah.” Aiden says.

“Mhm. Didn't expect that to happen tonight.” She chuckles a little stealing a glance at the man next to her. “I…what I said about liking you…”

“You gonna take it back now? Too late, already said it.” He says with a smile on his voice.

“Not taking it back. Absolutely not taking it back. I don't really know you, I know that's bad to say…considering, but Um. Id like to change that. To get to know you.” She says blushing a little. How ridiculous is it to be wanting to get to know the guy you've slept with twice now.

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just like that.” She asks curiously.

“Yes. Just like that. I'd love to get to know you ms.gallagher, does that mean I can keep knowing you intimately…at the same time.” He says teasingly.

“Perv.” She laughs. “How about we have lunch tomorrow? No sex.” He pouts a little and pokes out his bottom lip. “You want to get to know me?” He nods. “Well we can't do that, if we're always fucking. So I'll let you get to know me, fair warning, you might be running for the hills by the end of lunch.”

“Doubtful.” He says happily as they enter Chicago. “Thank you for taking me home.” He says

“Mhm. My pleasure. Literally. Lunch tomorrow. I'll text you.” She says pulling up to the campus.

“You sure? Maybe I should text you first.”   
“You go right on ahead. I'll talk to you tomorrow.” She says rolling her eyes.   
\--

Fiona looked over at her boyfriend and bit down on her lower lip. Thinking how his conversation could possibly go. He could storm out? Or agree with her or be sad, she had no clue because in the time she had spend with Jaime she had never once approached the subject. She sighs loudly. “I need to talk to you.” She says and he looks up from the tv and stares at her.

“Uh oh. What did I do?” He asks. She laughs a little because of course he would think that.

“No. You didn't. It's just we've been together a while…and.”

“You dumping me?” He asks curiously.

“No.”

“Okay. What's going on?” He says.

“I just realized I never asked you thinks I should of asked, like if you..um wanted marriage and children and all that shit. She says.

“Oh. You want those things?” He asked.

“Marriage, maybe someday.” She says

“This isn't about marriage is it? The kids thing?” She nods nervously. “Never thought about it.”

“I have and I…don't. Don't want kids. I raised 4 wonderful ones and I don't know…just I'm done. Even if they aren't actually my kids.” She says “and Liam's getting older, and I'm almost kids free. Just thought it was something we should talk about.”

“Hm yeah. Okay. No kids. I'm good with that. Fi, it's not a deal breaker with me okay? I have five siblings of my own, and two nephews, and a Niece and I'm about to have two baby nieces thanks to our brothers and there are plenty of munchkins running around here for me to spoil. Having kids of my own, has never really been…anything I've considered. So if you don't want them. I'm good, if you wake up one day and decide you want to make babies with me, I'd be in that too. Whatever you want.” She smiles at him and a tear comes to her eye.

“Hey, why you cryin sis?” Liam says entering the room.

“Happy tears. I promise.” He nods at her and turns to the tv.

\--

“Okay. Show me.” Lana says stepping into the room, and the boys show her the cribs aligned side by side. “Mikayla and Bianca…I like. Our girls.” She says smiling. “You hear that babies. You have names now.”

\--

“Are we doing a party for their anniversary?” Kylia asks her boyfriend as they lay on the couch.

“Of course. Shh. They might hear you.its in the planning stages.” He says wrapping his arms around her.

She nods at him and smiles.

\--

Micky: hey you up for lunch tomorrow?

Debs: cant. Have plans. I can come over after?

Mickey: plans huh? How about I come over and we play video games this weekend instead. It's been awhile.

Debs: don't you have baby readying to do?

Mickey: rooms done. You should come see it. We named the babies.

Debs: and?

Mickey: (picture text)

Debs: oh wow. That looks amazing. You ready for this?

Mickey: fuck yeah. Can't wait to see them. I'm losing my edge.

Debs: lol. Nah. Your still bad ass. Just a little more domesticated.

Mickey: goodnight debs. Have fun on your date.

Debs: not a date

Mickey: uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say.

\--

“Who you texting at this hour? You got a side boyfriend, I should know about?” Ian jokes

“Oh yeah. All hot and heavy. Talking babies and dates with your little sister really gets me going.”

“Dates?” Ian asks curiously.

“She has a lunch thing tomorrow. Have a feeling, it's with that Aiden guy. Maybe I should talk to Kylia, get the scoop on this guy.”

“Scoop? Are you a teenage girl now?” Ian laughs.

“Shut up. I'm allowed to be protective.” He says

“No need. I already grilled Ky about him. Seems like a nice guy. And if he's not, there's enough of us around to straighten him out.”

“True. Poor guy.” Mickey says laying his head on his husbands chest.

“I love you.” Ian says sleepily

“I love you too. You ready for this? Sleepless nights and screaming babies?” Mickey asks.

“Mhm. Worth it. To see those beautiful faces looking up at me. I'm ready for this.” Mickey nods.

“Me too. So ready.”

\--

Debbie: okay…I need your help

Debbie drummed her fingers on her coffee table looking through her closet. She didn't know how to do this. What do you wear for a non-date get to know you lunch with a guy who's already been inside of you? The fuck? Is there even an outfit for that?

Bella: what's up little red.

Debbie: if you tell anyone about this…

Bella: okay…what's going on?

Debbie: I have a lunch, in like an hour, and I have no idea what to wear. I'm being a girl right now and I need you.

Bella: what's the occasion? Date?

Debbie: non date. Get to know you lunch

Bella: um debs that's a date. Okay…you like this guy

Debbie: maybe.

Bella: is it who I think it is? Mr.one night stand?

Debbie: uh huh

Bella: k. Message me options.

  
And it was that easy with Bella. No hammering about what was happening between Debbie and Aiden, just the facts she needed to determine how to help and that's why she adored Bella.

Bella: that one!! Do it

Debbie: um Bella. I'm trying to not have sex with him today

Bella: the fuck for?

Debbie: because I want to determine if I like him as a fuck or as more. That requires conversation with clothes on.

Bella: booooring!!!!! Fuck him against the door to your apartment, and then talk. That way your brain isn't all cloudy thinking of sex. Works for me.

Debbie: ew bellz, I didn't need a mental image of you and Iggy. He's like my brother.

Bella: oh hush. I've witnessed way more of your brothers sex life than I care to admit. Me and Iggy shouldn't bother you too much. Now back to you and lover boy. Wear that. I promise you won't be dissapointed. Even if you don't have sex with him, by the end of your lunch that boy will be putty in your hands. Trust Bella.

And Debbie didn't have to even hear her to hear Bella's sneaky giggle in her head and she laughs out loud and decides to out of the outfit that Bella told her to.

Bella: happy fucking. Love you!

Debbie: love you too asshole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @mysticallygallavich. - tumblr
> 
> As always I adore all of you. Your words inspire me.


	46. Dates and awkward talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie has a non-date, and siblings have some talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for more? No? Well too late. I wrote it anyway. ;) 
> 
> As usual un-edited, written on my phone because my computer needs to die. :) I promise to do a good round of editing to everything soon enough!! :)) 
> 
> Enjoyyyyyy!!!!!

Chapter 46: non-dates and sexy times

Debbie collapsed in her couch, exhausted, spent, and utterly satisfied. “Well that wasn't supposed to happen.” She says looking over at Aiden who sat next to her breathing heavily.

“And you weren't supposed to look that damn good.” He says smiling at her and she giggled.

“I knew that outfit was a bad idea, or a great one. I'm really stuck on that one.” She says.

“So lunch.” He says

“Mhm. I was gonna suggest going out. But fuck that. How about I make something instead.” She says

“Yeah, that sounds good. I don't think I could move if I tried.” He laughed.

“Why don't you tell me about you while I cook.” She suggests and he nods.

“Alright. What do you want to know?” He asks.

“Anything. Anything at all.”

“I'm from California. I miss it sometimes. The warmth, the beach.” He says

“The girls in bikinis?” She inquires.

“Nah. There's a girl in Chicago I'm sort of fond of. California girls couldn't possibly compare.” He says smiling and Debbie laughs, shaking her head.

“What are you studying?” She asks

“General studies right now. Med school later.” He says and she quirks an eyebrow.

“Gonna be a doctor?”

“Want to be, yeah. Lot of hard work but ya know, worth it.” She nods

“Yeah. I suppose it would be.”

“What about you Debbie? What do you want to do with the rest of your life?” He asks.

“Don't know. Haven't decided. Suppose I should have that all figured out huh?” She says.

And his bright smile makes her blush a little as he shakes his head. “Nah. You take your time. I'm sure whatever you decide, you'll be great at it. What are you making?” He asks looking up

“Cashew chicken salad. That alright? I just make your chicken strips if you aren't into the salad part….although I have to warn you. Delicious.” She says to him while throwing some mandarin oranges in the mix.

“Sounds good. So give me the run down on your family? Ky just says there's a shit ton of you.” He laughs a little and Debbie rolls her eyes.

“It really is one blended mess. You sure you want to know?” She says

“Of course. They're your family. Even if I didn't like you, Kylia is my family, so I'd have to know them eventually anyway.” He says

“True.”

\--

  
Iggy heard the pounding on his door and grunted. “Why…” He groans.

“Babe. Tony's here.” Bella peaks her head in the bedroom.

“Uh huh.” He says burning his head under the pillow. The one day he can rest and take a nap…seriously the only person he wanted waking him up right now was Bella, but he imagined her doing it in a completely different way and wearing less clothes.

“Iggs. He doesn't look good. Has he seemed…okay latley? He looks like he hasn't slept in days.” She says looking worried and he groans again and gets up because now his girlfriend was extremely worried about his older brother which meant he had to get up and check on his brother. Sure, he'd been on edge for weeks now but Iggy didn't ask. There was one thing he knew about his older brother, you didn't ask, unless he offered up the information, that was one Milkovich trait that was true to tiny more than any of the others.

Iggy stepped out and the sight of his brother stilled his steps. He looked like hell. And he looked like he had been crying. Tony Milkovich crying? Even thinking it made Iggy shudder. “Tony…man..are you okay?” He asks and tony looks up.

“Umm. Think…I could…borrow your couch, crash for a few hours. I need some fucking sleep.”

“Of course you can. What's wrong tony?” He asks and tiny shakes his head.

“She's leaving me. Or whatever. Wants to take the kids to Maryland.”  
“What?! She's doing what now? Tony…how long has this been going on?” He asks. He was all for staying out of his brothers personal issues with his wife but taking the kids, not gonna fucking happen.

“A while. The fighting atleast. She kicked me out of my own house…until she sorts her moving plans out. And she just doesn't understand why I'm fighting her on this…they're my fucking kids.” Tony sits down on the couch and looks up and sees Bella crossing her arms in the doorway, visably fuming.

“Sorry bell…I didn't mean to interrupt…your morning.” He says sadly.

“Don't give a shit about that. This one would have slept another few hours and I was cleaning. I'm not mad at you. Why.? Did something happen?” She asked. He saw the conflict in her eyes.

“Uhh. Just fell apart. Pretty sure she cheated, but whatever. She wants to  
Leave me? Fine. Fuck her, she ain't getting my kids.” He says.

Bella nods. “You stay in my apartment if you want. I'm usually not there and the roommate keeps to herself. A few days to get some sleep? That couch is uncomfortable.”

“Dunno.”

“Her beds like a ball of fluff man. You'll love it.”

“Don't want to freak anybody out. I'll just sleep here.” Tony says.

“Mmmkay. If you want that horrible couch be my guest.”

\--

“Where is everyone?” Mickey asked looking around.

“Oh…they're off planing our party. They think they're being sneaky.” Ian says laughing.

“Party? We already had a baby shower?” Mickey says.

“Mm, no. Anniversary party.”

“That's in like 3 months.” Mickey says shaking his head.

“Yeah well. Fiona and Kylia are convinced that there needs to be a party. Pretty sure they just want to get drunk and bang their boyfriends but whatever.”

  
“What? They can't do that on any other Tuesday?” Mickey says wrapping his arms around his husband.

“Girl logic man.” Ian says kissing Mickey lightly. “However, while we have the house to ourselves, we might as well take advantage.”

“Don't have to tell me twice. Come on man, gotta get you naked before they get back.”

\--

“Wow. You guys don't get out much then?” He asks laughing and Debbie rolls her eyes setting a place down in front of him.

“What's what supposed to mean?”

“Well. I mean it's just a inner web of connectedness. No need to go out and meet people I guess. When you really just have to a family get together.”

“Funny. It wasn't always like that. I mean sure Ian and mickey have always been this force that connected us all, but we didn't always like eachother so much.”

“Before they all started dating and banging eachother?” He laughed

“Nah. Before that. Guess it's easy to bind over something like agreeing that your brothers are blind idiots. Like seriously, six years it took those idiots.”

“Seems like it worked in their favor. I only saw them for what, like an hour and I could tell that those two were more in love than anyone I've ever seen.” She nods a him.

“Yeah, those two are the dream. In love, married, beautiful house, amazing son, twins on the way. They have it all.” She says smiling fondly.

“Can I kiss you again…yet?” He asks looking at her in her eyes and she looks over eyeing him. Wondering just what she had done to have this guy staring at her with those sweet eyes. It's really all she ever wanted when she was younger. For a guy to look at her the way she had seen guys look at Fiona, the way Ian had looked at Mickey when he thought nobody was watching. And now here she was and the same guy who when he first walked into her apartment looked at her with lust filled eyes, now was looking at her kindly and sweetly. How did he do that?

So she slowly nods her head. And he leans in and touches the side of her face. And looks at her intensely before kissing her lightly. It was a soft kiss. Not a kiss of need but a light and sweet one. She didn't move to deepen it and neither did he, it was just what it was, Debbie gallaghers first, perfect sweet kiss. Not at all Like any kiss she had ever had before.

\--

Ian gasped as Mickey slammed him against the wall of the hallway. “This feels familiar.” He says laughing. While getting slammed up against the wall might not have been a common occurance anymore, it wasn't the first time it had happened since they had gotten together and Ian fucking loved it.

“Not the only familiar thing you'll be feeling tonight, firecrotch. How much time do we have?” And Ian shrugs.

“An hour…at the most.” Ian answers pulling Mickey by his shirt, practically throwing him into the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot. Mickey smiles at him playfully and pushes Ian back against the door. Kissing him with heated passion. “How am I as turned on by you right now as I was the first time, fuck baby.” Ian moans out and Mickey smiles, completely and brightly and pushes Ian down roughly, they both tumble into the floor. “Bed…right…there” Ian says looking up and moaning as Mickey sucks at ians neck.

“Who needs a bed? The whole point of building a house was I get to fuck you however and wherever I want in it. Now we've filled this House up, I can't fuck you down the hallway anymore, but I can fuck you all over this bedroom. And against every wall in here. Or…you can fuck me….hmmm….against the balcony.” Mickey growls at his own idea.

“And somebody could come home Mickey….” Ian says.

“You don't want to bent me over the rail…okay….here's good.” Mickey says playfully and Ian groans. Because he wanted to, so bad, so he gave in and got off the floor, pulling Mickey roughly to the door of the patio. He didn't open it…he didn't pull him outside, but he pushed him up against the glass and pulsed his pants off roughly. He didn't prep him, he didn't need to, he just kissed the back of his neck and bit down hard, causing Mickey to scream out and he positioned himself behind Mickey, and slammed into him.

“You…like the rush of almost getting caught?” Ians deep and gruff voice rang out, causing Mickey to whimper. He loved that voice. That almost angry, but not really voice that sent chills down his spine. Ian slammed into him again. “Up against the window…fucking sexy. Want me to fuck you here…how about out there….or anywhere I want you….” Mickey nodded panting heavily as Ian continues to plow into his ass. “Mmm…what about my office….would you like it there? Where anyone can walk in and see you taking my dick?” He suggested and Mickey panted. “Answer me Mickey. Do….fu…do you…want me…to…bend you…..over…my fucking desk……and make you scream out....while I fuck this delicious ass.” Ian says.

“Fucking yes!! Bend me over anywhere. Your office, the car….the bar.....fucking anywhere you want it….I don't care who sees…as long as your…fuck baby….inside of me like this, oh fuck!!” Mickey screams out as Ian starts going harder.

“Oh yeah I bet you would. Gonna fuck you so hard…oh so fucking good. Open the door.” He says and Mickey stills for a minute put understand as he slides the glass door open and Ian pushes him down to all fours and fucks into him. They are half in the bedroom  
And half on their balcony, the night sky surrounding them, the spring air flowing around them and it was a perfect contrast to their hot, sweaty bodies. Mickey pushed back against Ian who was moving quickly in and out of him. Moaning loudly. If they had neighbors, they would have heard them. If anyone had been coming up the driveway they would have saw them, and as they came, they both screamed out with such an intensity that they collapsed against the ground. They didn't even more to get up, they just rolled back into the bedroom and closed the glass door, panting heavily.

“We still got it.” Mickey says laughing.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Ian asks and Mickey laughs harder.

\--

“Holy shit…I should get back…I have homework, and annoying dormmates to block out, while I study.” Aiden says, starting the notice how dark the apartment had gotten, as they watched another movie and laughed at some cheesy romantic comedy.

“Okay.” Debbie says quietly.

“So what do you think? Your get to know you lunch? Was it a success?” He asks looking at her intensely.

“Stop doing that.” She says pushing him.

“Doing what?” He asks her.

“Looking at me, like that. If you want me to let you leave here…you have to stop doing that.” She says.

“Oh…fucking homework. Can I see you again?” He asks. Of course you can you idiot, she wants to say but she just smiles.

“We’ll see. Now off with you. Go study.” She says

\--

Carl groaned as his phone rang. He had just finally got home and he was lying In bed with Kylia and the phone .

“What?!” He yells not bothering to look at the phone.   
“Come get your brother before I kill him.” Fiona yells I to the phone. “Liam!! Liam Gallagher, get back here, I'm not finished with you yet!!l I'm going to kill him.”

“Okay okay. Calm down fi. What happened?”

“Come over. You deal with him.” She says sternly. That could only mean one thing, whatever Liam had gotten himself into had to be pretty bad for her to call Carl. If it was school related she'd call lip, if it was girl related shed call Ian or debs and if it was Gallagher stupidity related like drugs or someThing of the like it was on Carl. What had his little brother gotten himself into?

Carl: on my way to get you. What did you do man?

Liam: she's just trippin. Am I staying at yours? Or ians?

Carl: I live at ians now…so both?

Liam: damnit don't tell him.

Carl: what? Your afraid Ian will be dissapointed but not me? You realize he married Mickey Milkovich right?

Liam: she almost called Ian okay. Just please.

Carl: no promises. What did you do? You dealin?

Liam: no. That was your gig. I'm not into that.

Carl: catch you with a girl?

Liam: or two, but that's not it. We weren't doing anything.

Carl: two girls? Your fourteen

Liam: friends. I swear. I was just watching.

Carl: excuse me.

\--

“Okay what happened?” Carl asks his sister

“He..he…he's like all of you in one. I can't…I can't…”

“All of us? How is that possible.” Carl says shaking his head.

“Oh let's see, he's too smart for his own good. He's up there watching two of his friends from school just go down on eachother like its educational, and supposidly it was. They were teaching him how to…he's fourteen!! And they're all up there drunk and high, fucking hell.”   
And Carl busts out laughing.

“Wait..your pissed because he was watching live lesbian porn. Oh my god. Go Liam. Ow!” Carl rubs the back of his head.

“I don't know why you are freaking out fi. We were all pretty fucked up at his age and we did fine. You were raising your siblings, lip was probably scamming some idiots for test scores or getting a bj under a table somewhere, Ian was sleeping with his disgusting boss, I was dealing, and Debbie was trying to feel up twenty year olds. We all did stupid shit when we were fourteen. All he did was watch two girls bang eachother…he didn't even get to participate.” He says and she huffs. “And let's not get started on what your boyfriend and his brothers were up to at that age.” He adds and she nods.

“Please. Talk to him.” She says and he nods.

“He can come with me. I'll talk to him. I'll be get let Kylia to chaperone so that I don't like high five him or some shit. Okay?” She nods.

\--

“Okay kid. Talk to me.”

“You aren't actually going to tell Kylia are you?” Liam asks

“I don't lie to her. That's not my concern. Why don't you want Ian to know? I mean …he did a lot of things…you know…pre-Mickey. He might understand.”

“Understand what? That his baby brother is a creep?”

“What? How are you a creep? Did they know you were watching?”

“Well yeah. They told me too.” Liam says.

“I know you heard what I said to fi. We all did stupid shit. Fiona included, we get it. She's mother hen, so she has to be like that but we get it. It's a Gallagher thing.”

“Ugh. Fine tell him, and he'll go all, I'm dissapointed in you, shit and he'll tell Mickey.”

“Okay seriously. Why do you care what Mickey thinks? What is this seriously about?”   
“Nothing.”

\--

“He did what?” Ian asks.

“He thinks your gonna go all judge Judy on him or somethin.”

“For what?”

“Fuck if I know. Fiona freaked out on him. What do I know?” Carl says to his brother and Ian sighs and heads for the stairs.

“Liam…” He says peaking in the door to the spare bedroom.

“Don't okay? I don't want to hear it.” Liam says.

“You're ashamed?” Ian asks

“No. I don't know.” Liam looks down.

“Okay. So tell me. Why do you think I'm going to freak out on you?”

“I don't know.” He says quietly.

“Okay…let me ask something else. Why did you want to do it. Ya know? Watch two girls? Besides the obvious appeal.”

“What do you mean?” Liam questions.

“I mean. I'm not into it, but then again, vagina isn't exactly my forte, from what I know its normal for a straight male to be into that.”

“It is?” Liam asks.

“Well yeah. We're you? Into it?” Ian shakes his head at his own question because this wasn't fucking awkward or anything.

“Yeah…I mean…it was hot. Well until my sister bursted in, screaming about orgies in her house.”

“Sounds like fi. Tad dramatic. I mean, orgies are more than three people. If anything, a threesome or start of one.” Ian shrugs.

“You really don't care? Don't think I'm discusting.”

“That what you think?” Liam nods

“Of course not Liam. Do I wish you'd wait till your older to explore your sexuality, sure. I wish we would have all been a little older and smarter but, you aren't a baby anymore Liam. You wanna bang two girls at the same time…who am I to judge. When I was your age I was, well doing reckless, atupid shit. That I don't condone. These girls..they atleast in your age range?” Ian asks.

“Uh yeah. Fifteen.” He says

“Alright then. Everybody consenting, I wouldn't do that shit if I was at home if iI were you. Fiona doesn't have five of us running sound at the same time anymore. We had the power of distraction. And don't get me wrong, I'm not condoning you going crazy and shit, but I'm not ashamed of you. The father in me wants to give you a lecture. Maybe a sex talk. And the big brother in me wants to say, good for you. I'll just say this, you respect hose girls, and any girl. You don't go bragging about this shit to your friends, and you never make them feel like they aren't amazing and beautiful okay?” Ian looks at him.

“Yeah…Ian?”

“You're gonna tell Mickey aren't you?”

“Your damn right I'm telling Mickey. You think he'll be ashamed of you too?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“Um… He just…”

“He Just what…little man?” Mickeys says form the doorway chuckling.

“Nothing.” He says.

“Uh huh. Babe your sister is on the phone…something about orgies, and lesbians. I stopped listening.” Mickey says and Ian nods.

\--

“You really stop listening.” Liam asks Mickey

“Nah. Bitch is loud. You really have an orgie? For your first time?” Mickey asks laughing.

“Fuck off. I didn't have sex with them. I just watched.”

“Watched what?”

“My friends…go down on eachother.” He says

“Oh..cool I guess. You into that? You know…if they're lesbians, they ain't into dick right? Like what do you get out of it?” Mickey asks

“They…were…showing me…this is stupid.” Liam pouts.

“Oh my god. So let me get this straight. You're nervous about not pleasing a girl? Is that it?” Mickey asks.

“I guess. Don't laugh at me please.”

“What am I laughing about. Never had much interest in pleasing girls. Not my style. Much more on the pleasing dudes side of the spectrum.”

“So you just knew…how to do that…to please someone, no big deal?” Liam asks

“Of course not. Takes practice man. Nothing was easy about me being who I am ya know? That what you think? Your ashamed because you want to be good at it?”

“Yeah. What's if I can't…get a girl to… Enjoy it like that.” He says. And Mickey shakes his head laughing.

“Man, we are way to open with eachother man. Don't worry so much. You meet a girl, you like her, one day she lets you do things to her, and then you learn. You learn what you like and don't like, you learn what she likes and doesn't like and life goes on. There is not one Gallagher or Milkovich in the history of the world that has ever been bad in bed I'm pretty sure and it ain't gonna start with you. Don't fret little man, your young. Enjoy exploring that shit. And please don't tell Fiona I said that. I like my balls attached, thank you very much.” Mickey says laughing looking the kid over. “Now get some sleep man. Your gonna need it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me...I'm mostly friendly I swear... ;). Mysticallygallavich (tumblr) 
> 
> I promise to anyone reading any of my other fics, I'm working on them. I am....just slower at it than this. 
> 
> As always
> 
> Love you guys


	47. Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, Family and anniversaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it has taken so long to update. packing and finding a house, is exhausting. I know, I'm a horrible person. But here it is. and I already know what I am going to do next chapter, so that should help hurry it a long.

Chapter 47:

“Fiona…seriously. Calm the fuck down.”

“You encouraged this behavior!?!?! He's fourteen Ian.” She says frustrated.

“And what were you doing at fourteen Fiona? I was fucking Kash, so who am I to fucking judge. He knows all of our shit. You want him to stop talking to us? Telling us the truth? Cut the shit.” Ian says to his sister.

“Just because we did stupid stuff doesn't mean he has to.” She says

“Look fi, I get it. Your all protective of him because he's the last one.i get it. But your freaking out, and it's freaking him out.” He says.

“So what am I supposed to do? Just let him go out and fuck like a rabbit. He's a kid.” She says pleading for an answer. “Is that what you and Mickey are gonna do with Yev in a few years: let him run free?”

“No. And I'm not asking you to hand him a box of condoms and shove him out the door Fiona. I'm asking you to take into account, that he's a teenager and to be understanding. He's a good kid, he didn't do anything that any other straight teenage boy wouldn't have done. Lip got a blow job while tutoring, I was fucking my married boss, Carl was blowing shit up and dealing, and Debbie was trying to bed a twenty year old, and we are all fine, we all turned out okay, I think watching two girls go at it is the least of the Gallagher mishaps. So instead of trying to lick him in his room, be a little more understanding. His hormones are going wild. He was curious. It's natural. Especially being around all us horny out of control adults all the time.” Ian looks at her with arms crossed.

“Okay. Okay. I get it. I'm a horrible guardian.” She says sadly

“No you aren't. You’ve been raising kids since you were like six. And we are all good. You didn't fuck us up. Your happy. Lip is married with a baby, I'm married, have a beautiful step-son, and two babies on the way. Carl is with an amazing girl and has a great job, Debbie is finally taking interest in a guy that doesn't make me want to gouge my eyes out and Liam is a great kid. A great, responsible kid. So just breathe. He has all of us looking out for him. It's not all on you anymore. We all got this.” He says pulling her into a hug.

\--

“What's going on kid?” Mickey asks Liam peaking into the room.

“Ian and Fiona are downstairs fighting about what a disappointment I am.” Liam says.

“Bullshit. She's just scared. Give her a break. I get it. I plan on locking my girls in their rooms until they're too old to get laid.” He says shrugging and Liam laughs.

“You know you can't actually do that right?” Liam says.

“I'm aware. Doesn't stop me from wanting to, and they aren't even here yet. And Yev. Man he's gonna be a teenager soon enough, and that freaks me the hell out. She's just scared. Give her a break. Your siblings put her through a lot of shit man. You were always the easy one. You're growing up, it's frightening shit.” Mickey says and Liam laughs.

\--

Lip wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled. “Being here with you like this, it's amazing you know?” He says.

“Mhm. Yeah. But do you ever think that we close ourselves off too much? I mean, we got all lost in our own lives that we don't see much of anyone outside this apartment anymore?” She asks with a thoughtful look on her face.

“We go to family dinners. But I guess you could be right. You missing the family or anyone in particular?” He asks, almost knowing the answer.

“I miss going to that shitty apartment and just having dinner and hanging out. I miss my best friend. Is that stupid?” She asks.

“Not at all. You want to do that? We can call the boys. I'm sure they'd love to come here? Or we could go to the house? Or you could plan something with just Ian if you want? No fact that sounds perfect. I'll watch the boy. Call Ian.” He says and she looks back at him.

“Are you sure?” She asks.

“Fuck yeah. I can't corrupt my son with you around anyway.” He jokes and she laughs picking up her phone to send off a text to Ian.

Mandy: hey, you up for hanging out with just me? Catching up?

Ian: of course. Always mands. Hold on.

Mandy: okay.

Mandy shrugs and leans back into her husband until her phone goes off.

Ian: okay I'm good for tonight if you want? What do you want to do?

Mandy smiles. She misses her friend.

\--

“Mmm gonna miss you.” Mickey says smiling sneakily, and Ian let's out a deep laugh pulling his naked husband closer to him.

“It's a couple of hours mick.” He says smiling.

“Too long. Have fun with my bitch sister. Tell her you have a curfew.” He jokes

“Like Cinderella? Gotta be home by midnight or my carriage turns into a pumpkin?” Ian asks.

“More like, be home in time to have amazing sex with your husband:”

“There's a deadline now? Well shit.” Ian laughs kissing Mickey.

“Very strict deadline.” Mickey gums as he lowers his mouth to the base of ians cock licking up the shaft and then smiling as he gets out of bed.

“Hey! Come back here!” Ian says grabbing for Mickey but he escapes his grasp.

“That'll get you home early. Thinking of all the things I'm gonna do to you tonight.” Mickey says walking off, slowly making sure Ian gets a nice view of his naked ass on his way. Ian groans.

“Un-fucking-fair.” He huffs

\--

“So we are doing what?” Carl asks groaning

“Family get-away…” Fiona says

“God why? Don't we see enough of each other.” He says and Fiona shakes her head

“No, we don't. Not really. It's this really cool place. Like cabins and shit. And we can all bond.”

“Please tell me this isn't what we are doing for their anniversary: being stuck with all of us when all they really want to do is be alone and fuck? That sounds horrible.” Kylia says. “I have a better idea.” And she smiles brightly.

\--

“What is this?” Iggy asks.  
“We're celebrating.” Kylia says.

“Oh hell no.” Mickey says “we are not singing karaoke, this is not happening Kylia!” He crosses his arms.

“Happy anniversary!” She says laughing/

“Fucking hate you right now.” He says.

“Better than a week stuck in a cabin… ‘bonding’” she smirks.

“Bonding? Who's idea was that?” Debbie asks.

“It was a good idea.” Fiona pouts and a few of them laugh shaking their heads.

“Good idea for Christmas maybe, even for a random weekend in the summer, not for their anniversary. You do realize, when those two celebrate…they celebrate naked, right?” Bella says laughing and Kylia giggles, giving her a high five.

“She's right. Take it from someone who spent their honeymoon with them. Horny fucks.” Jenna says.

“Fine. Let's do this. But fair warning. I sound like a dying cat when I sing.” Fiona says.

 _\--_  
  
_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_  
_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

 

“Oh my god” Kylia puts her head down.

Colin, Jaime and Iggy are literally dancing around the stage singing along to Avril Lavigne. And everyone else is laughing as they sing and dance.

“This is…oh god…I…am…not…related to that.” Mandy says giggling, clutching at her chest.

“My ears…it's so horrible.” Bella giggles, her face beat red from laughing.  
\--

 

"No, no, no." Fiona says holding her hands over her face. This was not happening, her boyfriend was not up on the stage with two of his brothers, singing and dancing around like an idiot.

\--

"Don't let them on the stage. Why did you have to come up with this shit?" Mickey asks shaking his head as Lip and Tony get up on stage. Nobody is exactly sure what they are singing to, but it's something aboout sex, and girls, and Ian finally shakes his head and pulls mickey in close.

"We...are...Can we disown them?" he asks.

"Oh, I already did. Like years ago, the whole lot of them. I know none of these assholes." Mickey says placing a kiss on Ians neck.

"I love you." Ian whispers and Mickey bites down a little.

"Would you two stop with the foreplay." Mandy says throwing a paper coaster at them.

"My anniversary, I do what I want." Mickey says flipping her off.

"It's not until tomorrow asshat, so stop feeling up your husband." She says.

"Mandy....Leave him alone. Let him...Oh yeah, let him do that. mmm" He says as mickey bites at his neck more.

"Fucking pricks."

-  
_You look like my next mistake_  
_Love's a game, wanna play?_

Mandy and Ian face eachother and sing. “And we married them.” Lip says chuckling.

“Even worse? The one we aren't married to, we are related to.” Mickey says laughing. And because their respective siblings and spouses know them as well as they do both Ian and Mandy both hold up a middle finger to the men.

 

  
And Mickey watches as his sister and his husband twirl eachother around as they sing, like they don't have a care in the world and he knows they really don't. And that's a really good feeling, to watch them look like their teenagers, young and free. And that's beautiful.

Mickey doesn't pay much attention to what Fiona and Debbie sing together, as adorable as it is to see the two Gallagher sisters up there having fun, even though, Fiona tries to hold the mic away, to mask her own singing voice by Debbie's slightly better one. There's something he wants to sing, and he's only singing it to one person.

\--

Ian watches as Mickey gets up there and he's actually surprised because Mickey doesn't sing. Sure he humms sometimes, rarely in fact but he doesn't sing and here he is, standing there, by himself. And he smiles and winks at Ian.

“This, well fuck, I hate this. So fuck you Kylia. But if I'm gonna do this, here it goes. This is for my husband. This is the one and only times you fucks will get me to sing. So enjoy it hell out of it.” Mickey says.

_I'm booking myself a one-way flight_

Ians mouth gapes open. Mickey has a voice, a good fucking voice. What the actual fuck. His husband, who he's known for years, has an amazing voice and he never knew. How did he never know?

  
_Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy_

Yeah

“Holy shit.” Carl whispers and looks at Ian.

“Why didn't you tell us your man had the voice of a fucking God.” Kylia says.

 

“Because I didn't know. Wow.” Ian breathes out. More turned on that he thinks is possible. That voice, he has to get him home. Now.

 _But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
Ian has waited long enough, the song is close enough to be over so he gets up and walks on stage and grabs the mic out of mickeys hand. “Wha…” Mickey says as Ian stops him.

“Sorry guys, shows over. Have a good night.” He says pulling Mickey off the stage.

“That bad huh?” Mickey says as Ian is pulling him.

“Where are you going?!? We aren't done.” Debbie calls out laughing.

“Yes we are! It's time for my anniversary. The private part.” Ian says and turns to his husband. “It wasn't bad mick, it was amazing. And I can't wait another second to get you home and show you just how much I loved hearin you sing that to me.” He says and Mickey laughed.

“Seriously? You liked that? My voice is shit.” He says.

“Oh bullshit. It was so fucking hot. I don't know how I've never heard you sing in all of these years, but I don't plan on letting you leave our bedroom, for hours.” He says and pulls Mickey I. For a rough kiss outside the bar.

“Fuck. I should have sang years ago. I believe that's the hottest kiss you've ever given me. And that's saying a lot.” Mickey smirks and Ian hits him lightly on the arm.

\--

The door slams roughly behind them. Nobody's home. They're all out, Yev is at a sleepover, and there is not a thing stopping Ian from having Mickey anywhere he wants him, and he thinks for a minute as they make out in front of the door. He wonders for a second, if he should take him to the bedroom, in case someone comes home but he know's they wont. He knows he has a little time, and he can't wait to have this man, all over him.  
  
"Ian...Fuck...Stop...We gotta...fuck." Mickey breathes out.

"That's the plan. I'm going to have you, anywhere I want you. Do you object to that?" Ian moans out biting roughly at mickeys neck, causing him to moan out.

"No...Whatever...Whereever....Fuuuuck." and Ian smiles brightly because he has him, this is his man, and no matter how many days or years that it has been true, it never gets old. He kisses mickey roughly again, backing him up further into the house. No thought leading him anymore, he doesn't care where they end up, as long as they end up somewhere naked and panting. So when he has Mickey pressed up against the back of the couch in the living room, the same couch that they both proposed to eachother on, he can't wait anymore, because flashes of that night running through his mind, are enough to get him to flip his husband around, and bend him slightly over the couch, pulling the older man's shirt off and trailing kisses down his back. He doesn't have to tell mickey to take his pants off, before his lips even get to the middle of Mickey's back, Mickey is naked before him, and the sight of it is fucking beautiful.

Ian continues to kiss down Mickey's back. Taking in the sight of his husband. So fucking perfect. He reaches Mickey's ass and stares at it for a minute before he places a kiss on the cheek and bites down. "mm" He says.

"Fuck..." Mickey lets out and Ian smirks and does it again.

"Love your ass. So fuckin Perfect." Ian says.

"Then get to fucking it. You're killing me he...Ahhh....Fuck." Mickey stops short of his rant as Ian runs his tongue down the crack of Mickey's ass. he lifts his finger up and places it slowly into mickey. Trying to go easy, because the other option is stopping right here and going to find his lube. Damn it. Why hadn't he thought to bring some. But he is surprised when Mickey moans out something incoherently.

"What baby?" Ian asks.

"Lube, Pocket, Get it me NOW!" Mickey calls out and Ian chuckles.

"Planned on getting lucky tonight?" Ian asks.

"Pretty fucking sure not fucking on you're anniversary is a bad omen, so yeah, I planned on fucking my husband tonight, now get on with it." Mickey moans out, and Ian complies going for the lube and slicking himself up before entering mickey.

"God, I love you, So fucking...Oh my god. Mickey...So fucking good." Ian calls out as mickey moves with him, and Ian moves faster, harder, the couch shakes a little bit but that just makes Ian go more, lifting Mickey up a little to get up further over the back of the couch. He kisses and bites at the back of mickey's neck, leaving, what he is sure, are a dozen marks across his back and he feels oddly proud of himself for that.

"F...Floor...I wan't to see you...Baby...I need...fuck..." Mickey pants and Ian eases back a little, groaning himself in agony as he pulls out of Mickey so that they can move to the floor, and it isn't long until Ian is pushed down on the floor and Mickey is on top of him, sinking down on his cock again and Ian moans out in pleasure and satisfaction.

"I want to look at you when you cum Ian, i want to see those eyes cross, as you moan out my name. As I ride you." Mickey says deeply.

"God, I fucking love when you talk like that." Ian moans out as his husband moves his hips and slams down on his cock again.

"Mhm, Know you do, love the sounds you make, so fucking sexy."

"Loved hearing you sing, like fuck." Ian says. "Sing for me."

"Right now? You fucking kidding me. Shut up." Mickey says panting and moving at an amazing pace.

"Later then." Ian jolts his hips up and Mickey cries out.

"Fuck...So fucking close.." Mickey pants and Ian hums in agreeance and does it again, and he see's it and feels it, as Mickey clenches around him and his orgasm spills out onto Ian's chest, riding it out is sexy as hell to watch, and not long after, Mickey sinks back down on him again, and Ian lets go, and it's his turn to ride out his orgasm, and Mickey groans out, as Ian moans screaming out his husbands name.

\--

Mickey and Ian make it to their room, as soon as they can muster up the energy to get there, and collapse on the bed. Breathless and spent.

"Holy hell. I love you." Ian says.

"Love you too. Happy Anniversary." Mickey chuckles.

Ian groans as the phone rings but picks it up.

"Mhm." He says tiredly.

"hey asshole. Get off your husband, and get to the hospital." Mandy says into the phone.

"What? What happened?" Ian shoots up, having more energy than before.

"Everything is fine okay? Lana is having contractions or something. Meet us there. If you aren't too busy fucking." Mandy laughs.

"Shit...we will be there. Is she okay?" He says getting up off the bed and motioning for Mickey to do the same.

"The fuck is going on?" Mickey asks.

"Lana...Contractions...Hospital..." He says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are waiting on a prompt or another fic, I promise I am working on all of them. 
> 
> as always send me prompts @mysticallygallavich on tumbr (I am completly clueless as how to link that. my bad. 
> 
> and I am always avaliable to chat, come talk to me. 
> 
> btw... 
> 
> Song lyrics include 
> 
> -Best Damn thing - Avril Lavigne  
> -Blank space - Taylor swift  
> \- I want crazy - Hunter Hayes


	48. Babies and moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are coming soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. Sorry it took so long, I was seriously stuck. And stressed from packing and moving. Can it be over yet?

Chapter 48: false labor and bed rest

\--

Ian and Mickey run into the hospital, searching for the correct room and they dash I. There when they find it.

“Excuse me sir. Everyone has been asked to leave. Mama needs to rest.” The nurse says from the door before they enter.

“Those are our babies in there.” Ian says out of breath.

“Oh. I'm sorry I wasn't aware. Which one of you is the father? I thought the man with her was.”

“That's my brother. We are both the fathers. But he is biologically.” Mickey says. “Are they…is she okay?” And the nurse nods.

“She is. You can go in. I'm so sorry. They are just in bed rest and when she came in there was this hoard of family in there. The doctor sent them to the waiting room.” She says.

“Is she in labor?” Ian asks.

“Mm, she had some contractions, I'll get the doctor for you. Go on in.” She says and they do.

  
Lana looks up and smiles. “Have fun getting fucked?” She asks dir citing her gaze at Mickey chuckling and he flips her off.

“Are you okay?” Ian asks and she nods.

“Yes. Contractions really far apart. I told them so, had the same thing with yevvy, nobody listens though, so now I'm on bed rest. Blah blah.” She says.

“Not in labor?” Mickey asks.

“Not yet. Not completely. Only dialated at a 2, all is good. They are keeping me for a few hours then I go home to sit and stare at the wall.” Mickey hangs his head.

“If I would have been there for Yev, I might know what any of that means.”

“You hush. No you wouldn't have. Babies are fine. All that matters huh? They just wanted interrupt daddies big night. Already center of attention.” She pays her stomach lovingly.

“They didn't interrupt anything. I'm a little dissapointed. I thought we were about to get the best anniversary present ever.” Ian laughs.

“Man they already have to share a birthday with eachother, let's not give them a complex.” Colin jokes from beside Lana.  
  
\--

They all stay at the hospital until Lana is released in the morning, and Ian and Mickey are at her side the entire way home, they get her into her bed and they only leave the room to go and get her something, at this moment they are making dinner together, and Colin is with her shaking his head.

"Are they driving you crazy? i can tell them to cool it?" Colin asks her and she laughs but ultimatley shakes her head.

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying this?" she asks laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's stupid, I know, but last time I was pregnant, it was different. I couldn't even get him to look at me, much less give a damn if I was in pain or needed anything, I didn't love him either, but I felt less than human, and now I have you, and I have them, and they are taking care of me, not only because I am carrying their babies, but because they give a damn what happens to me. I am a constant reminder of so many things for Mickey and yet, he's gotten past them, and made me family. So I enjoy the constant worry and attention." She says calmly and colin looks at her and smiles back at her.  
\--

  
Ian pulls Mickey in close to him as Mickey sleeps soundly next to him. And he kisses his forehead, thinking back. He smiles and let's his thoughts drift back.

"The fuck are you...Are you seriously staring at that kid. Its creapy, stop it." Mickey huffs at his best friend.

"I'm not creepy, asshole. Just thinking. What it would be like, ya know. having a kid." he says.

"Ain't all it's cracked up to be. You want kids or something? Ain't that a little, difficult, in ..."

"Seriously Mickey? I'm gay, not fucking sterile. If I wanted a kid someday, I could. Dont know though.

"Why not? You're good with kids. You want one, you have one. Simple." Mickey says but he knows its not really. Who wants to bring a kid into this shitthole.

"maybe, what if i got out, lived somewhere else first, but then there's still genetics." Ian says thoughtfully.

"Fuck genetics. If the kids anything like you, he'll just be going around annoying people until they love him."

"You love me Mickey?"

"Fuck off Gallagher, you know what i mean." He says crossing his arms.

"You.....LOOOOOVEEEE MEEEE...admit it, I'm your best...No, only fucking friend, and you love me, because I'm cute, and cuddly, and you adore my ass." He says wiggling his eyebrows and bounding off.

  
"Whatever asshole. You are not getting any of this take-out tonight, You fuck."

"Awe come on Mickey...I'm hungry...."

  
"Get one of your many sugar daddies to buy you dinner." He huffs in fake annoyance as they continue down the street.

"You are impossible, Milkovich." Ian laughs

It's hours later when Ian looks over at mickey from the Tv while they finish eating, and he says in a low whisper. "I want kids, someday. Fuck Genetics." and Mickey smirks at him for a minute.

"I'm gonna remember you said that, ya'know. When you're all in love and happy and you're droning on about how you cant have a baby because of you're shitty parents, I'll remember. I'll remind you that you want this. And you'll have it okay." Mickey says softly and it takes ian off guard.

"Okay. and what should I remind you of huh?" Ian says thoughtfully.

"Remind me not to kill you, that would be a good one. I forget sometimes."

"Fuck you. You love me. Someday you'll admit it. That you adore my ginger ass. and you couldn't live without me." Ian says joking before getting up and going to his room and Mickey groans.

 

Mickey chuckles a little at the memory and that seems to wake his husband up a little, bringing him out of his thoughts. “What?” Ian asks sleepily. “Was I snoring or some shit?” And Mickey shakes his head before remembering how dark the room was.

“Nah. Just a memory. Do you remember the first time you told me about you wanting kids?” He asks.

“You mean the fuck genetics conversation? Of course.”

“You were bugging me about how I loved you that day. I think of things like that sometimes. Things you'd say, that ring so true now and I thought you were so full of shit.” Mickey chuckles again.

“I was right though. You loooove me.” Ian sing songs still sleepily.

“Can't argue with facts. I love you. And I was right that day. You're gonna have those kids you wanted. So soon.” Mickey says fondly.

“Are we becoming old and boring?”

“Speak for your fucking self there asshole. I am not old nor boring.”

“I just mean. We're all domesticated and shit. We have a kid that's gonna be a teenager soon enough, two babies on the way. Everything's good and happy. Hen the fuck did that happen?” Ian laughs.

“About the time, we stopped fucking shit up.” Mickey laughs back at him nuzzling into his husband. “But we ain't boring.”

\--

Debbie tapped her fingers on her table as she stared at her phone and she huffed and threw it across the room, it bounced off her couch and just laid on her floor. "Pathetic Gallagher." She said to herself. Since when did Debbie Gallagher wait around on some asshole? Since when did she obsess about what he thought of her, what the actual hell, she felt like she was fourteen again. It had been two days since she heard from him, two long exhausting days. Who was this girl, and what had she done with Debbie Gallagher, and why was she staring at her phone as if it was going to suddenly chirp if she wished it hard enough.

\--

“Their my fucking kids!!!” Tony yells into the phone. "No..What more do you want from me? Why are you doing this? We were in love once, we...Fuck you, you fucking bitch!" Tony throws the phone across the room and sighs loudly and looks up at Iggy. "did you say that Bella's old room was for rent? Because if i don't get my shit out of there now, I'll kill her, i will fucking kill her." Iggy looks at his brother sadly.

"Yeah, Man. I'll call bellz, fair warning though, the roomate, is a little...hard to handle sometimes."

"She a raging cunt, like my soon to be ex-wife?" Tony asks sarcastically.

"Well she can be, rather....She has this Brutal honesty thing. at least you'll never have to wonder what she's thinking." Iggy shrugs and right now Tony doesn't care, He needs to get his shit together and save up some money, and fight for his kids, because they are his kids too and that raging bitch can kiss his ass.

\--

"We should go on a date!" Ian says out of nowhere and Mickey looks up from his computer at his husband and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, cuz shouting it like that is so fucking romantic. I swear sometimes." Micckye shakes his head.

"Oh fuck off. We should do like a last date before the babies are here date."

"Or...We could just forget that and have sex until she goes into labor." Mickey smiles before Ian smacks him on the arm.

"and I'm not romantic? You pig." He huffs, joking.

"I'm hurt, firecrotch...You don't want to have sex with me? The fire is gone already, I'm so hurt, destroyed really, maybe i should find someone who app..." and He is cut off by his husband on top of him glaring.

"I swear to god if you finish that sentece..." He says.

"whatcha going to do? appreciates me... I finished it..Whacha gonna do?" Mickey says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You. Are. Mine." Ian expresses, the fire in his eyes and Mickey feels himself unable to hide his knowing smile because Ian Gallagher's jellousy over some non-exsistant prick that Mickey would never be interested in anyway, really turned Mickey on. He loved possessive Ian, it was one of his favorite versions of his husband.

  
"You want someone to appreciate you Mickey?" Ian says gruffly and deeply and Mickey whines out, because that look, oh fucking god.

"Mhm....You...Want...You..to....God how do you do that?" Mickey gets out.

"Do what?" Ian asks innocently.

"How do you do that." He says pointing at ian's face.. "All that shit expressed in one look, one look that gets me so fucking hard, how do you do that?"

"It's talent. I'm well versed in everything that gets Mickey Milkovich going. been paying extra attention all these years." Ian says deeply and Mickey moves his legs to wrap about ian and bring him closer.

"Show me how well you know me, Own me ian, Show me that you own me.." and Ian lets out a chuckle, he knows how hot Mickey is for him right now, and he wants to show him every bit of what he's craving.

  
\--

 

“You look familiar...” A Girl eyes kylia while she sits at the food court in the mall with her friends.

“I'm sorry? I don't think I know you.” Kylia answers politely. She honestly has no clue who this bitchy girl is and she really doesn't give a shit, because the way the girl is eyeing her is pissing her off.

“You're Carl's little prude right?” The girl finally says after pretending to think it over.  
Kylia feels her blood run cold. Who is this girl? And how does she know about her.  
She glares as the girls friends snicker.

“Carls girlfriend. Yes.” Kylia says clenching her fist at her side. The girls just snicker again.

“It's sweet. You think you're going to keep him with all that innocent shit?” One of the other girls say and Kylia rolls her eyes. She doesn't need to justify her relationship to these bitches whoever they are.

“Well well, what do we have here.” Kylia hears behind her and she smiles when she looks over to see Mandy and Bella standing behind her and the girls shut up.

“These girls bothering you Ky?” Bella asks.

“Nope. Just spewing their jealous bullshit.” Kylia says smirking.

“Jealous…of you? Please…” The girl says.

“Now Marla. Come on, you know fucking with one of us is out of your league. Thought you learned your lesson last time.” Mandy says glaring.

“One of you? What? This girl goes on a few dates with a Gallagher and suddenly she's one of you now?” Marla says.

“Few dates? Last time I checked living in my brothers house, and dating my brother in law was more than enough to make her family, which she is, so id back the fuck off before I have to remind you what family you're fucking with. Carl didn't want you when you were in highschool spewing your hatred and he sure the hell doesn't want you and your kind now.” Mandy says.

And now Kylia knows exactly who she is because Carl had told her about these bitches.

The girl continues to mouth off and mandy steps forward but Kylia holds up a hand to stop her.

“I got it.” She says and glares at this girl. Who just snorts.

“What? Virgin girl gonna do something?” And Kylia shrugs right before her first connects with this bitches jaw. “Ow! You bitch! I'm bleeding.”

“Let me be perfectly clear. You hateful piece of shit. Stay away from my family and my boyfriend and if you think you can intimidate me by spewing some bullshit about Carl not wanting me, you've got another thing coming. Just because nobody wants your ass.” Kylia says and Mandy laughs loudly placing her arm around Kylia.

“Oh my god. I know why the boys love you so much. No matter what happens with you and Carl, you are part of this family, you're badass.”

\--

Liam watches a girl across the park. At first glance she was just a normal girl, but she wasn't. When she turned he saw it. The black bruises trailing down her face and his breath hitched. He wanted to help her. He tries to remember if he knows her and she looks familiar, like she's in a class of his but he can't place the class. Maybe she's the quiet type he thinks, maybe because he's so loud and obnoxious he never noticed and that makes him sick. He continues staring like some kind of creep, before the girl turns again but notices him and quirks an eyebrow at him. But turns back around.

Liam wanted to go over and talk to her, to know her, to know why he hadn't really ever noticed before, but he didn't. He remembered countless things that Mickey had said about his own father over the years.

\--

Ian laid his head on mickeys chest. Spent, exhausted. And so satisfied and in love.

“I'll go on a date with you anytime. You know that right?” Mickey says.

“Oh yeah? Like all fancy and shit?” Ian jokes but he does know. He knows that no matter how much shit Mickey gives him, ultimately, he would do it for him.

“Whatever you want. As long as we get to come up and do that after, I'll do whatever you want beforehand.

Mickey looks up when he hears the knock on the door.

“What!” He calls through the door.

“You flickers decent?” Colin asks.

“Kinda, come in.” And Colin opens the door.

“It's time guys.” He says and Ian looks over at Mickey:

“Are you sure?” Ian asks

“Mhm, Lana said her water broke. Just letting you know, we're heading out. Meet us there?” Colin says and turns when Lana screams something I Russian at him.

\--

The entire way to the hospital, Ian was calling family whole Mickey drove and he thought back to his son. His son who he barely showed up at the hospital for. His son who he hadn't cared enough about to be there for him for the first seven years of his life. And he was gonna be better for his girls, he was. And somehow, he was gonna be better for yevgeny too.

\--

Ian paced the floor, until they let him and Mickey in the room. Colin nodded as he walks out of the room patting the boys on the backs.

“Good luck boys. We'll see ya out there, can't wait to meet those beautiful girls.”

\--

How long does it take to fill a hospital waiting room with gallaghers and milkoviches? About ten minutes. They all rushed to the hospital. It was going to be a long night but there was no way they were leaving. It was like a family dinner, all of the adults and kids sprawled out all over the place.

They were all ready for this, and they would all be there, even if they wee getting dirty looks from staff and patients. Who cares? And one by one they all stopped their busy lives and piled into that waiting room.

\--

“I can't believe you wouldn't let me beat your exes ass but you punched some girl I never even dated.” Carl jokes laughing and Kylia hits him in the arm.

“Oh leave her alone. If she wouldn't have, I would have. Stupidly stupid bitch. Your girl is hella badass.” Mandy says.

“You can't have her. She's mine.” He comments and Mandy rolls her eyes.

“I'm married to your brother shitthead.”

“I don't know what kind of ficked up open relationship you have going on.” He bites back and Mandy throws a pen at him and lip laughs.

“Better watch it man. My girl is the queen of badass. Don't you remember that time she clocked me in the jaw?” Lip jokes and Mandy flips him off.

“It was an accident!!” She Hollars receiving a dirty look from a lady at the desk.

\--

Mickey comes out after a while and sits on the chair next to Liam.

“How's it going in there?” The kid asks.

“Mm good. Ians feeding her ice chips. And cooing over her. Still a while yet. Yev will be here soon, fi is on her way. Wanted to greet him.” Liam just nods at him. “What's up with you kid?” And Liam just shrugs, his mind atill stick on the girl in the park.

“Just thinking about this girl I saw today.” He says and Mickey quirks an eyebrow.

“Not like that asshole. It's just, I think I go to school with her she had, like these bruises on her face and shit. And I just, I don't know can't get it off my mind.” He says and Mickey nods in understanding.

“You got that, Gallagher complex thing. I get it.” Mickey says and Liam eyes him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it's kind of your guys thing right? Seeing something broken and wanting to fix it. Because it makes you feel needed or useful or something. I don't know. I think it's just growing up like we all did, so…unable to help ourselves or something.”

“You said it was a Gallagher thing though, right?” Liam says.

“Mm. You guys kind of banded together, raised eachother, loved eachother, we kind of had to fight for our lives. It was harder in a way, different. But you guys showed us how to love really. Maybe it's not like it was for us, for they girl? Maybe she just got in a fight, you ever talk to her?” Mickey asks.

“No. What am I supposed to say? Not like, hey I think your being abused…can I help?” Liam says and Mickey chuckles.

“Yeah, I wouldn't do that. How about instead of that, you just say hi man. Trust about that kind of shit comes with time, if she's getting hurt, she's not a trust anyone, you gotta earn that shit. Maybe let her know someone's here who gives a damn. Ya never know right? Worked on me.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Liam says sadly.

\--

Ten hours, that's how long the gallaghers and milkoviches waited in that waiting room, that's how long until, Mikayla Destini Milkovich-Gallagher entered the world kicking and screaming. And she was beautiful. She was possibly the most beautiful thing Mickey had ever seen, and then, just after that, minutes later Bianca Svetlana Milkovich-Gallagher was born. Two beautiful girls placed into their fathers arms with their mother beaming and looking at the two men brightly and exhausted.

  
“I can't believe you name baby after me.” Lana says and Ian smiles. “She's names after us Lana. We are a team, me you and mick always. And we love you.” Ian says to Lana as she wipes a tear from her eye, as both boys place the girls in her arms and they kiss her on the cheek.

  
And that's how the Milkovich-gallaghers started the next chapter of their lives. In a hospital with two beautiful girls, and a family full of love. And that was more apparent when Mickey went and got his son and Introduced him to his siblings.

“You big brother now yevvy…you ready?” Lana asks her son.

“I've been ready for years. You fuckers took long enough…ow dad….” Yev wines as Mickey hits him on the back of the head.

“Love you. Now don't cuss in front of your sisters asshole.” Mickey says and Ian laughs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fake-out, but babies are here!! And lots of interesting stuff to come soon. :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are exhausted and receive a little help. Liam needs to know the girl that he can't seem to place, and he asks mickey for a little help in understanding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this one. OMG, I'm almost at 50 chapters, like how did that happen? Sorry I have been lacking in the updates latley, i've been super busy, but I'm winding down and I plan on writing more soon. 
> 
> Hope you like this, I'm trying to set up some storylines. ;)

Chapter 49:

Fiona Gallagher had always known one thing to be true, that you couldn't count on men, not really. She had learned it when she was a child and she was forced to care for her brothers because her dad was a worthless excuse for a father.he was the first in a long line of men that had let her down. Latley she had begun to think she was wrong that maybe she had finally found one in Jaime Milkovich, that he might be the one to stick around to change her views on men but in the last few weeks, he had been evasive, secretive and just plain pissing her off. Maybe she had been wrong about him.

\--

“Look at them, it's like the zombies have arrived.” Lip comments as he and Mandy watch Ian and Mickey mull around their house, looking tired as hell, but not commenting on it. Mickey held Bianca, shuffling her from side to side as he poured himself cereal and looked like he hadn't slept in years. Ian had his head on the table, light snores escaping him as Svetlana and Colin cooed over mikayla.

“Why is it that they look dead and you two look like you've been in a sleeping coma for ten years?” Mandy asks.

“They're being stubborn. Mick says that Lana stayed up with yevgeny when he was a baby and now it's his turn. We tried to take the twins last night, and they refused.” Colin shrugs

“And you let them be stubborn assholes?” Mandy says getting up and shaking her head. She goes up and lightly taps Ian on the shoulder.

“Hmm.” He groans.

“Asshole. Go to bed, take a nap.”

“M’fine. Sleep when babies sleep.” He says and she rolls her eyes.

“Okay that's it. Ian! Bed, now. Mickey. You too, give me the baby.” And Mickey shakes his head and she glares at him. “You two sleep deprived assholes aren't doing anyone any favors. I get it, new babies and all but you need sleep. What is the point of having the four of you here to parent if two of you are doing all the work, and bein idiots, and you have Carl and Kylia here to help, and an entire huge ass family too. Use your recourses, or you'll kill yourselves. Trust me, I know. So sleep. The girls can hang out with me and lip and the boys. Go to bed! Now!” She orders and Mickey and Ian look at eachother, the exhaustion written all over their faces.

“Okay.” They say at the same time.

\--

Liam sat in his last class of the day staring at the wall, waiting for it to start. Fiona was stressing him out and he had every intention of going over to Ian and mickeys under the pretense that he really wanted to see his new nieces. He needed a night away, he didn't know what was wrong with his sister but she was grating on his nerves. He sees the girl walk into class, and he watches her as she sits in front of him. She gets her books out, she's early, by a few minutes and they are really alone and he wants to say something, will it spook her?

“Hey.” He says lightly and she turns around and glares at him.

“Can I help you?” She says quietly but with a little snark and he smiles.

“I'm Liam.” He says to her and she rolls her eyes almost dramatically.

“I know who the Fuck you are Gallagher. We've been in the same classes since we were like toddlers.” She says huffing. And he feels like a prick.

\--

Aiden: you still talking to me?

Debbie: mhm. Why?

Debbie tapped at her phone.

Aiden: been m.i.a, finals and family shit. I miss seeing your face.

Debbie: no big deal. We're busy over here too.

Aiden: Ky told me about the twins. Send me pictures.

Debbie smiles lightly, never one to miss an opportunity to brag about her neices and how beautiful they were, because of course they were. So she sends off a dozen pictures not caring if she is overloading his phone with pictures, because she already loves those girls.

\--

Mickey wakes up to hear his husband snoring softly next to him and he laughs a little. Deciding to take advantage of the little time they have left before they have to take care of the twins again he places a light kiss on Ian's neck, and smiles when he hears the light moan.

"Mmm, Mick..." Ian lets out curling closer to mickey and the snores return and Mickey shakes his head. deciding that fuck it, cuddling with his husband, sounds pretty fucking good right now, and he lets the sleep overtake him again.

\--

Kylia giggles as she coos at the twin girls. and carl watches her with interest. He loves seeing that smile on her face. and Mandy is right beside her, they are both like that. and he shakes his head. "You know what that is right?" lip says beside him.

"What are you going on about?" Carl asks his brother.

"Thats baby fever man. Babies do that to women, and men sometimes, mostly women I think, makes them want some."

"whatever, I'm pretty sure the last thing on Ky's mind right now is getting knocked up, but nice try at freaking me out."

"Shit, I wasn't trying to freak you out, you forget one of those baby crazed women is my wife." Lip laughs and so does carl and he shakes his head.

\--

Liam watches the girl as she walks across the caffiteria, feeling like a creepy stalker, seriously, he needed to know her name. What was it about her, what was it that made him want to know her. Was it the bruses that he saw? was it more.

"Dude, what are you watching the Nocolate girl for? She steal from you or something?" Hannah says sitting down.

"Nocolate?" he asks curiously. He knew that last name, and he made his blood run cold.

"Uh...Yeah...Emery Nocolate, the girl you are blantantly watching. Seriously Gallagher?" The girl shakes her head.

"What do you know about her?" He asks, and he keeps watching. He remembers her now. She was nice to him when he was a kid and everyone called him retarted.

"That she's weird, and shes a nocolate...you know...Her dad is as crazy as...nevermind." She says shaking her head forcing herself to look away.

"As crazy as who?" he asks eyeing his friend.

"Um, it's not important. Just rumors ya know?" She says and he glares at her.

"Spit it out."

"Okay fine douchebag, people say he's almost worse than Terry Milkovich. that those kids are worse off than the Milkoviches ever were okay?" she says finally and his eyes widen.

"How is that even possible...Terry was..." and he stops himself because he can't think of what that man did to members of his family, what he did to his own children, and if emery's father did to her. That fucking scared him. Maybe mickey had been right, some kind of hero complex but so the fuck what, if Ian hadn't had one where would they be? If His family hadn't been so pulled in by those Milkovich kids, what would have happened and where would they all be now. He got out his phone and he knew he shouldn't but he did anyway.

Liam: Ever heard of anyone named Nocolate?

He put his phone away as he got up and walked to class. He knew Mickey was sleeping but if anybody would know what to do it would always be mickey, he had survived Terry fucking Milkovich and that was no small feat.

Mickey: As in Albert Nocolate? Please tell me you didn't yourself into trouble with that mother fucker. Ian will kill us both.

Liam: The girl...that's her last name.

Mickey: Fuck man. Alright.

Liam: Still want me to just say hi?

Mickey: Yes idiot. Trust me man, Albert raised those kids like Terry raised us, loyalty is beaten into them man. I'll see if I can check on the situation for you okay?

Liam: how you gonna do that? you can't tell her I said anything.

Mickey: Liam Gallagher, you have no faith in me huh? I got connections, out of the game or not, Jackass was friends with the old man, I''ll figure something out okay?

Liam: Thanks man.

Mickey: Hey...don't look at her like you feel sorry for her okay?

Liam: k, what do i? God I feel like a pussy asking you this shit.

Mickey: Stop freaking out kid. Invite her over or something.

Liam: To my house? Are you fucking nuts?

Mickey: Invite her over here then? Exhibit of how Mickey Milkovich has turned into a pussy. I'll play it up real nice for you. Douchebag. When did i become your councelor anyway.

\--

  
"Hey em." Liam says at his last class of the day. Last chance to talk to the girl. her head jerks up.

"What do you want? Seriously, I got shit to do." She says angrily and she kind of rreminds him of Mandy when she was younger. it makes him smile. "The fuck you smilin at?"

"Nothing, just reminded me of someone right there"

"Who?" she asks curiously.

"My sister in law. She used to say shit like that all of the time, guess she still kind of does." he shrugs.

"Which one?" she says eyeing him.

"Which one? the only one. Mandy." he says.

"Oh. like Milkovich?" she asks tiltiing her head and he can tell she's impressed by the implication.

"Yeah. I'm headed over to my brother's right now, want to come?"

"Which brother?" she asks difiantly.

"Ian's."

"The gay one?" she asks. and he nods and he glares for a moment, wondering what she would say about that.

"The one married to Mickey Milkovich right?" she asks again and he nods. "What's he like? Heard he went soft."

"Seems like it sometimes, but he's still pretty badass. Wanna check it out? He's all fatherly and shit now, just had twins." he says hoping to intice her with the cute little shits that were his neices. He senses her hesitation.

"Why you wanna hang out with me anyway?" She asks.

"Dunnno, just do."

"Why your brothers and not your house?" she asks.

"given the choice between the shitty southside house that i grew up in with an overprotective sister, and the fucking awesome house that my brothers built, and my neices and nephew, which are cool as shit, I choose that house everytime. besides, you never know who's gonna show up, it's like a circus." he shrugs.

"Alright then. Let me tell my brothers."

\--

Mickey looks up from the couch as Liam enters the house with a girl who reminds him way too much of his sister. "Yo shithead, grab a bottle out of the fridge will ya, and a beer for me." he says and the girl chuckles.

"Really mick? my brother is not your housemaid, jesus."

"Fine then firecrotch, you get it then." Mickey says laughing and getting the middle finger from his husband.

"Hey Liam, what brings you here, and who's your friend?"

"Thought I'd hang out here today, I told Mickey. Um, this is Emery, we go to school together." He says and she rolls her eyes.

"Obviously shitthead, where else do you meet people at? The bar?" and Ian just eyes her.

"Holy fucking shit...please tell me you see it mick...please." He says and Mickey chuckles.

"What?" She asks.

"you remind him of mandy too." Liam says.

"It's like a fucking time warp. but it wasn't mandy i was actually thinking of, although i can see why you did, she does have that sharp tongue like some other milkoviches I know, but I was gonna say she was like Mick, when I met him."

"You trying to say I was like a girl man? What an asshole huh?" Mickey says and chuckles.

"Oh fuck you, not saying that. just so....guarded, angry. Come on in." Ian says and mickey rolls his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, he's a sap. Annoying at first, but you get used to it." Mickey says and she smiles.   
\--

"Tony milkovich, as I live and fucking breathe." Albert says looking over at the eldest Milkovich. "Thought all you fuckers went legit." and Tony just nods, trying to look around without being obvious.

"Didn't really have a choice. Bitch of a wife tryin to take my kids away, gotta keep it straight for a while. Just thought I'd drop in." Tony says and the man nods. This place reminded him way too much of the house he grew up in, and he thought back to his siblings in that house, he had gotten out long before he did, and he knew that he, jaime and colin would never forgive themselves for leaving their siblings in tht shit. It was a shit way to grow up, they all knew that. and Tony remembered Albert from those days, laughing when terry would throw a punch at one of the kids, egging him on, saying how he kept his own boys in line. and then he thought about what Mickey had said, don't cause any suspicion, just check it out, supposidly Liam had made friends with the youngest kid and mick was being protective. Well he hoped that Liam stayed far away from this house, because he would hate to have to fight this man, he would if he had to, liam was family, but it was like fighting terry, it was a losing battle unless you came prepared.

\--

 

Iggy was holding lunch he was bringing his girlfriend at work. He had been trying to be a little more romantic latley, and he was gearing up for something, he just didn't want to say anything yet. Things had been good with them, really good.

"What do you mean, you don't believe in marriage?" He heard mandy ask and he chuckled because mandy was always trying to get into somebody's shit. but the voice he heard answer her stopped him.

"Dunno, never have. Don't get me wrong what you and lip have is great and what Ian and Mick share is borderline fucking magical, I just didn't grow up believing it was worth a shit, and sometimes I think, why ruin a good thing ya know? By getting fucking married. Look at what tony's going through right now? He's living with my old roomate, because his wife is a psychotic bitch. She must not have always been right? or he woudlnt have married her, maybe marriage is what did that to her? Maybe it breaks you down." She says and Iggy backs away slowly because he can't think right now.

Bella didn't want to get married...Well fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always Tumblr: Mysicallygallavich 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, loved, adored, all that jazz. 
> 
> I know I'm setting up a lot for the side characters, but not to fear, Ian and Mickey are very much still the center of everything, because how could they not be. I'll be giving them some cute family moments as well as some alone time soon. I promise. ;)


	50. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian notices something when he's out with his children at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 chapters? Whaaaat? how did this happen? tell me, I really want to know. lol. Anyway. sorry this took so long, more to come I promise. I don't know if i'll ever beable to let this one go. It might go on forever. lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :) 
> 
> I'll be taking requests on this one? who do you want to see more of? Do you like the couples? think some of them don't fit? ;) 
> 
> Adore you guys. You are the reason i write this.

Chapter 50: 

 

Ian smiled down at his babies in the stroller, as Yev walked beside him. It was a nice day and he wanted to get out and take a walk, stop at the park, and then get lunch for everyone at the shop, since Mickey had to go in today.  He was watching the cooing giggling babies when he saw Liam’s friend Emery.  Gone was the confident girl he had met, and there standing in front of who he assumed was her father who from a distance reminded him way too much of his husband’s dead father. He watched from a distance because he knew what would happen if he interviened, when the man grabbed her wrist roughly, he had no choice because his son, yelled out.   And the man turned his stance to Yevgeny and it took everything Ian had to run to him with the stroller.

  


“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are interrupting me kid, but I will show you…”The man yells and raises his hand. Not today asshole.  And Ian catches his hand, and glares at him.

 

“You will not touch him. Yev take the girls over there for me,” he says and when Yev tries to argue he shakes his head.  “Yevgeny Milkovich, over there now.” He says sternly and Yev huffs and walks over. 

 

“Milkovich?” Albert says tilting his head.

 

“Yes.” Ian says glaring at him unafraid.

 

“You’re not a mikovich.” The man says certain. Of course he would be.

 

“No, but my husband is.” Ian says and Albert glares at him, but seems to know exactly when he says it.

 

“Mickey’s husband huh?”

 

“Yes, and that boy you were about to dare to fucking hit is his son.” Ian says.

 

“You don’t scare me.  Tell the boy to stay out of matters that are none of his fucking concern, do you know who the fuck I am?” Albert says and ian looks back at his children and gets close to the mans face.

 

“I do, and let me tell you something you prick. Men like you, are fucking cowards. Putting your hands on children, you think Terry was some great big badass to be feared? Do you know where he is now?  The same place you will be if you ever lay your hand on any of my children, or any children for that matter in front of my face.  You might not be scared of Mickey, but that would be a fucking mistake.  And even more so, you should be fucking terrified of me and my entire family. I will destroy you.”  Ian growls out and the man glares but backs down and walks away.  Not even noticing his daughter still standing there.

  
“Wow, I’m officially a little more terrified of you than I am your husband.” Emery says.

 

“He rubbed off on me over the years.  Want to come to the house? Liam isn’t there, but Yevgeny wont rest until he knows your okay.” She nods.

 

“Thank you.  Can…you not mention this to Liam, I have a feeling he’d do something stupid.” She says and he nods.

 

“Don’t worry about the kid, he usually calls mick before he does anything too fuckin stupid.  I know you don’t want to talk about it, more than you know but you know, we’re around if you ever do kid.  We all have our fucked up parent’s around these parts, I get it.”  Ian says softly and she shakes her head as they walk.

 

“Ever been pinned down while your father punches you?”

 

“Pinned down…No. Headbutted me a few times.  I might not get your particular hell, I got one of my own.” He says pointing at his head.   “Let me guess, you’re only comfortable if someone truly understands.” And she nods. “Talk to Mick, or Mandy maybe.  I’m here if you need me though.” 

 

“Thank You.” She says softly.

 

“Anytime Kid, let’s get home. Gotta drop some food off at the garage.”  And he sees her face light up.

 

 

 

 

“hey Ky. Can I speak to Jaime.” Fiona asks into the phone.

 

“He’s not here right now. Want me to have him call you when he gets back?” Kylia says.

 

“No. No. It’s fine. I’ll see him at home later.” Fiona says hanging up the phone and biting nervously at her lip.  Her fear and dread taking over her.

 

==

 

 

“Fuck!” mandy screams out into the empty apartment.   She’s pacing the apartment.  This wasn’t happening.  When Lip comes through the door and looks at his wife he eyes her curiously.

 

“What’s going on babe?”  He asks.

“I think…I think….I could be…” sshe cant even say It she just points to her stomach. And his eyes widen.

 

“Have you taken a test?” he asks and she shakes her head.

 

“No. Im too busy freaking out over here. We agreed not right now and then, bam! Wake up this morning and realize im like three weeks late and im having a fucking panic attack over here.” 

 

“It’s okay baby. Come here.” He says to her holding her and rocking her.

 

\--

 

Mickey is leaning over a car when Ian walks in.  He gives the girls to Kylia who is making faces at the girls, and Yev finds Colin working on a car in the corner, and Emery just sits and watches in awe.  Ian makes his way slowly to his husband, taking in the surroundings, making sure that he didn’t have anything in his hand or wasn’t going to go toppling into the car and then he slipped his arms around Mickey and pulled him back a little.

 

“The fu…oh hi.” Mickey says when Ian places his lips on Mickey’s neck.

 

“Lunch is here baby.” Ian whispers.

 

“I can see that.” Mickey spins around and looks into his husbands eyes.  “How fast can we ditch these fuckers, so I can have my way with you?” he whispers kissing Ian.

 

“Kids, babe.”

 

“Colin can take them. In fact they can all take them. Away. So I can have my way with you.” Mickey says.

 

“For fucks sake you two! Calm you’re shit.” Iggy calls out and gets a laugh from emery.  And Mickey turns to her.

 

“Oh hey kid, didn’t see you there.” He says and quirks an eyebrow at Ian.

 

“Ran into Em at the park, she’s gonna come over and hang out.” And mickey nods already knowing the look Ian was giving him was telling him there was more. More to deal with.

 

\--

 

 

Mickey doesn’t have to wait to find out what was going on really because ten minutes after Ian leaves with the kids, he is faced to face with an Angry as fuck Albert Nocolate’. Fucking great. 

 

“You need to rein in your fucking boyfriend before he gets hurt.” He yells and Colin looks over. The Milkovich boys all moving a step towards Mickey and Carl grabbing something that mickey can’t see out of his side vision.  

 

“Actually that would be my husband asshole. And you need to back the fuck off. Before I make you.” Mickey says.

 

“that fucker threatened me, he doesn’t know who he’s dealing with.” The man that reminded him of his own father growled out.

 

“Let me be clear on this dickhead.  He knows who he is dealing with.  And so do the rest of us. You fucking stay away from my family and while your at it…away from Em too. You lay one hand on that girl’s head again, and I will cut off every fucking limb you have before I boil you in a bucket of acid.  Don’t fuck with me old man, or you will find out exactly how much Milkovich blood I got running through me.” Mickey says menacingly. And Iggy thinks the he looks almost like Terry   then, but he would never tell mickey that.  Mickey only got like that when he was protecting family,  and it send shivers up all of his brother’s spines as Albert stalked out looking afraid for his life.

 

“The fuck just happened in here?” Jaime said walking in.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Colin asks.

 

“Planning something, why. The fuck was that douche doing here?”

 

“Pushing his threats around.  Anybody else think it’s creapy how much he’s like…Terry?” Tony says from the back of the room.

 

“Fucking man, like in a fucking mirror. They could have been lovers….” Iggy says and they all bust out laughing.

 

“God if only, that would possibly be the best shit I could ever hear in my entire life.”  Carl says laughing.

 

\---

 

Tony strolles into his new apartment after work feeling exhausted and is met by his new roommate. Jasmine or Jazz.  Fucking hell.  It had been a week, a fucking week since he moved in and he already wanted to throw himself off the balcony of the fourth story apartment. She was fucking rude, and brash and a little psychotic. And he did everything in his fucking power to stay away from her.

 

“Evening Fuckhead.” She greets grabbing something from the kitchen and heading out the door, still dressed in her suit from work. Fucking lawyers. He wanted to shoot her, or himself maybe. It didn’t matter. He had enough problems without dealing with her. He already had a bitch of a soon to be ex wife to deal with, he had about all of the hormonal bitchy females he could fucking handle right now.

 

\--

 

“Hey baby.” Bella greets when Iggy gets home and he gives her a light smile but walks passed her and Bella just eyes him.

 

“Something happen at work?” she asks.

 

“Nah, some fuckhead threatened mick, he scared the shit out of him, all and all pretty good day.” He says.

 

She walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, he flinches which scares her but shakes his head and ultimately lets her slide into his lap.

 

“Something wrong?” she asks.

 

“Nah baby. Just tired is all.” He says. And she looks at him but decides to drop it.

 

“If you’re sure.” She says and kisses him, but she notices how distant the kiss is, so she moves to straddle him and hold his face.

 

“Iggy Milkovich, what is it?  You fucking recoiled from my touch, that kiss was…not you. You not want me anymore?” she asks.

 

“Of course I do baby. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to…nevermind. Not important. Never want to leave you.” He says looking into her eyes.

 

“Want to what?” she asks tilting her head.

 

“Not important. You don’t want that, and it’s okay. I’m okay.” He says and Bella is sure she has never been more confused in her entire life…didn’t want….

 

“What did you hear and from who iggs?” she asks softly.

 

“doesn’t matter, glad I did. Now I wont embarrass myself. Ya know?” he says and she hold his face.

 

“You were…gonna?” she asks.

 

“Doesn’t matter now.” He says averting his gaze and she shakes her head and kisses him, until it gets his attention and he wraps his arms around her.  Taking her in.  “I love you, just want to be yours.” He says and she looks at him.

 

“Carry me to our bed Iggs, I’m going to show you how much I love you.”  She says. And he picks her up and slowly carries her to the bed.

 

 

 

 

“What happened today?” Mickey asks his husband as they are standing in their room, changing.

 

“What do you mean?” ian asks, in fake sweetness.

 

“Well I have a girl downstairs that isn’t ours, with a bruise on her cheek, yev wont leave her side, he looks terrified, and then her father shows up at my business making threats.  So what happened?” mickey says and Ian shakes his head.

 

“we were at the park, and he was yelling at her, screaming.”

 

“And you interveined, babe, you know it’s a bad idea to do that, if terry taught us anything, it only makes it worse.”

 

“I wasn’t going to, I swear, not uness I needed to. I was going to wait, talk to you, come up with a safe way to get her out of there.  But….Yev, started yelling because Em is his friend, he’s seen her around here with liam, and that fucking dick, raised his hand to our son, so I lost my shit a little.”

 

“Did what now?” Mickey says.

 

“Don’t worry baby. I handled it.” Ian says.

 

“You know she’s staying here now right?  I’m not letting her back in that house with him.  I wont let her live through what I did.”  Mickey says and Ian smiles.

 

“I know babe.”

 

 

Debbie:  Tonight?

Aiden: yeah. Tonight. ;)

 

 

 

Debbie stands in the mirror checking herself over for her date with Aiden. She felt like such a girl in that moment. A girl who was nervous as hell for a date with a guy she was kind of seeing.  She kind of felt pathetic about that, so she called her brother.

 

“Hello?” ian answered the phone.

 

“Talk me down.” Debbie says into the phone.  “Use some of that therapy mumbo jumbo, and talk me down, I’m freaking out.” 

 

“Whats wrong?” He asks.

 

“I have a date…with Aiden. Freaking…out…”

 

“Okay okay, debs, breathe. And count backwards, just talk to me, tell me about your date. It’s not so bad. It’s normal to freak out. It’s what we do.”  He says to her, and repeats himself a couple of times until she’s better.

 

“Thank you…Thank you.” She says and she can almost see his smile at being able to help someone else.

 

\----

 

 

Lip pulls his wife in as she listens to the doctor talks, she’s shaking violently by now. Not pregnant, 80 percent chance she wont beable to have another baby, he lets her cry, because he knows that as must as she loves their son, she wants more. She wants to create this big part of their family, making it bigger.  Like ian and mick are doing. She wants more, he knows.

 

“It’s okay baby. We’ll figure it out. Somehow. We’ll have a million little ones if you want.  Ill adopt every orphan in this town if you want me to.” He says rocking her. She laughs a little.

 

“I love that you’d do that for me.” She says snuggling closer to him.  “Take me to Ian? I need to see cute babies, and our son.  Lana is watching him.  I just need my family. Is that okay?” she asks.

 

“Of course it is baby. You can anything and everything you want baby. I love you.” He says sweetly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mysticallygallavich (tumblr) - I take prompts, ideas, even requests to continue ended fics, I'll even take one shot requests for current fics, or ideas or suggestions. 
> 
> Much love.


	51. Defending those you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny looses his cool, Bella explains some things, and fiona fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but update this one today. Happy Sunday guys. :) Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 51:

 

Debbie Gallagher was feeling wonderful. She loved her family, more than she probably ever had,  she had a new and interesting relationship, sort of. Her and aiden had went on three dates this week. And they hadn’t even had sex again during any of these dates. He was attentive and sweet and she found herself smiling at the sweet text message on her phone that he had sent her this morning.  

 

“You’re not good enough for him.” She heard behind her but she ignored it, and kept walking down the street.  “Stay away from Aiden.” She heard and that got her attention and she whipped around to stare at the woman standing there.   She was pretty, in her mid-forties, maybe dark eyes, and maybe way too much makeup, but beautiful. And Debbie just stared at her, not speaking, the confusion coursing over her.  Who the fuck was this woman?

 

 

“Iggy, come with me.” Bella says from the doorway and he looks up to see his beautiful girlfriend with a sad but determined look in her eyes, so he follows.  Until they arrive in front of a nice house on the upper northside of Chicago.  

 

“What are we doing here?” he asks her softly.

 

“This is where I grew up, or rather where I grew up after we came here.” She says softly.

 

“It’s nice.” He says.

 

“I grew up in a house nothing like this. Until I was eight, I lived in a house, much like the one you were raised it.” She says.

 

“But you’re nothside.” He says confused.

 

“Northside, here yes. I wasn’t always. I lived in a house of unhappiness and fear. I still remember it every day iggs.  The pain, the tears. The bruises and screaming.  My mom is an amazing woman, an amazing woman with a taste for shit men, my father being the first of many.  We left him when I was eight. We ran, skipped that small shitty town in Utah, and kept moving for years.  Saving money in every place we were, we stayed longer in a couple of places, a couple of places where my mom found another shit man, that she thought was better than my father, but usually wasn’t.   I came here when I was fifteen, and we stayed, not because of a man this time but because I liked it here. I was happy. She found a good job and we got that house. And suddenly I was no longer the little white trash girl I once was, I was a northside brat who had everything she had ever wanted. And I wanted it to stay that way, never be remined of what I was.”

 

“And I am a southside thug, I remind you of that…” he asks sadly.

 

“No iggy, god no.  You are a beautiful light in this shitty world. You all are. You’re family overcame all of the bullshit without having to run away, you and your family and the gallaghers, are the most beautiful think I have ever witnessed.  That’s not why I brought you here.” She says.

 

“Then why?” he asks.

 

“Because I need you to understand. What you heard…my reservations about marriage have nothing to do with you, or anybody in your family. It has everything to do with this.  My mother has been married three times. Each one of those marriage seemed to fall apart the second the wedding was over.  Well atleast the last two, im not sure when her and my father…I don’t know about that. I was little. Spend most of my childhood blaming myself for her failures in that department.  What I am saying here, is my example of marriage besides your family is a shitstorm. That isn’t something that just goes away.”  She says and he nods.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you someday Iggy, I just…Don’t want to lose this. This beautiful wonderful life we have. I’m fucking scared okay? And you have to be able to let me be. You are my light iggy. You make me believe in things. You make me believe in beautiful and magical things.”  Bella feels tears fall down her face and she looks away, but she lets out a breath when she feels Iggy’s arms around her body.

 

“I love you baby. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry I made you think about all of those things.  I am no fucking light, you are. You light up the fucking world, you are one of those good things, that makes us who we are.  You know, you say that…we, my family, we managed to be good, in this fucking shitthole. Do you know why?” he says and she turns in his arms to look at him.  “People like you.  It all started with people like you.   Ian…and if you ever tell him I said this stupid gay shit, I will deny it, but Ian changed all of us.  With that bright ass smile. The world was pressing on his shoulders, it always has been, and even with that…”  he starts kissing her cheek.

 

“Even with a crazy drunken father, who isn’t his father, with a batshit crazy mother, and a disease that nearly destroyed him, with all of that, he walks into the house every fucking day, with this huge bright fucking smile.  He fucking walks right passed Terry, not giving a shit that the man could kill him, but he didn’t fucking care.  He was just Ian. And he changed us all. Except Terry, but who gives a shit about that prick. Hope he’s burning in hell.” He says and smiles at her.  “You’re like Ian, ya know?” he says and she chuckles but shakes her head.

 

“Like ian? I don’t know about that.” She says.

 

“You are. So fucking are. That first time I saw you, I knew…I needed to know you, be near you, because you had this bright smile and you would be joking with Ian or talking about something, and it’s like the world fell away. I’ve only ever seen one person in the world able to do that.  I just figured, that you came from here and maybe you just didn’t have the shit in your head that we did. But I was wrong. I noticed that after a while, that there were things, but you never let it get to you. I didn’t know about this…” He motions around them as if to make her understand. “but you never let it break you…that is how you are like Ian. You make me better, like Ian makes Mick. You didn’t know us before, but we were pretty shit human beings.” He says sadly.

 

“I don’t believe that.” She says looking at him adoringly.

 

“I…did a lot of things Bella…still involved in my dad’s shit long after Mick was done. Ya know? There was…Ian ever tell you that I kicked his ass…or fagbashed…” he says sadly and she shakes her head.

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah, I…dad didn’t like the way he looked at mickey. Noticed it or some shit.  I went fucking easy on him, I didn’t fucking want to.  I kept saying how sorry I was.  Dad beat my ass for that, because I was fucking crying the whole time.  Ian’s my fucking family, even then, but I was fucking…fuck. I don’t know how he ever forgave me for that.”

 

“Because He adores you Igg, that wasn’t you.  You didn’t want to do it. Ian knows that.”  He nods a little. “Maybe you should talk to ian…about that. Forgive yourself.”  She says sweetly and he leans in and kisses her.

 

“I love you. Even if you never ever want to marry my ugly mug, you are my everything.” He says wrapping himself up in the girl that is everything.

 

 

 

In Yevgeny’s shortish life he knew a lot of things. That came from having a family bigger than the damn brady bunch,  his family was a hell of a lot more disfunction that that apple pie family but still. He knew that eventually protecting Emery would come and bite him in the ass and he was fine with it, he could hold his own.  He was a Milkovich, and a Gallagher. He could fucking hold his own.  But sometimes…sometimes words were a lot more fucking harsh than anything that could ever be said with a punch.  Which is where he was at now.  The words echoed inside his head.  One of the brothers, he didn’t even know his name.  Calling him a…Fag…he hated that fucking word.

 

What gave this fucking idiot the right to say that word, What gave anybody the right fucking ever to use that word…about him or anyone else. Fuck these fucking pricks.  And that was the first time that Yevgeny truly felt what It was like to have Milkovich anger coursing through his body, because right after that fucking word, they started, the brother whoever he was. trading off insults, and the words….as soon as he started talking about Ian and mickey….His dads…Yev was no longer himself. The fire in his blood, the blind rage that he had never felt in his entire fucking life boiling to the surface and he lost his shit.   Punching and screaming.  It wasn’t until he felt someone pull him off of one of them that he could even breathe again.

 

He looked behind him, ready to fucking swing if he needed to. But it was his uncle Carl that he came face to face with.  “Pussy!” the asshole on the ground spat out.  “This one of your fairy fucking dads?” the kid says and Carl looks at Yevgeny and then at The fucking asshole and cracks his neck.  

 

“Yev, stay right there. I got this.”

 

“I can take care of myself!” Yevgeny yells and Carl raises his eyebrows.

 

“Obviously kid. I fucking got that. Just stay right there okay.” And Carl leans down really close to the boys fucking face.

 

“Listen here you Punk.  You think this beatdown was bad? Think you’re fucking hurting now huh?  Just fucking wait. You ever Breathe My brother’s name, or his husband’s and I will be at you’re fucking door, and the last name you will ever let out of that fucking mouth will me mine you fucking piece of shit.” Carl growls out.  “Nobody fucks with my fucking family.  I will torture you, I will cut your fucking flesh off piece by piece and I will fucking enjoy it.”  He says bringing out the creepiest parts of himself.

 

“Carl…” Yev hears the boy say and he chuckles. That’s right only his uncle carl could say something like that with a straight fucking face and the truth was, yevgeny had no doubt that when it came to ian and Mickey, he would fucking do it.

 

Carl picks the boy up and sits him on his feet.  “What’s your name you fucking disgrace.”  He glares.  “T…trav…”He says and yevgeny knows now. He’s the youngest boy.

 

“Nocolate.” Yev finishes for him glaring. And Carl raises and eyebrow.

 

“Daddy send you?” he asks and the boy Trav shakes his head, but Carl knows he’s full of shit.

 

“Play it that way then.  Tell whomever was involved in this bullshit, that I will fucking personally destroy you…got it? I may be kind of fond of your sister, but I will not hesitate do you go that. And those hateful fucking words you just spouted, cut them out of your vocabulary, before I cut your tongue out and set it on fire.”  Carl growls out. Before dropping the boy on the ground.

 

Yev follows his Uncle with wide eyes.   “Dad’s gonna kill me.” He says and Carl chuckles.

 

“For what?”

 

“Fighting, tells me not to?”  and Carl busts out in laughter for that.

 

“Shit kid, you got some fucking punch behind you. Watched for a minute before I pulled you off. You’re dad will be fine. Both of em, I got your back. Alright?  Mick doesn’t want you fighting because it’s dangerous.”

 

“I can…”

 

“Take care of yourself. We know that, dumbass.  Not about that. It’s dangerous to let that fucking rage take over.  Violence is in your blood man, fucking terrifying, he just wants to make sure you can rein it in, it took a long time for him to beable to do that, part of that is who is there to calm him down. Never seen anything like it man.” Carl says as they walk.

 

“Ian.” Yev says because he knows. He’s seen it. He’s seen how Ian can calm his dad down with a fucking touch or a word and its kind of amazing.  Kind of like dad knows exactly what to say to ian to get him to take his meds when he doesn’t want to.   His dad’s were pretty fucking awesome.

 

 

“Yeh” Iggy says answering the phone.

 

“Hey iggs can you do me a favor?” Lip says from the other end of the phone.

 

“Sure man, what is it?”

 

“How are you with kids?”  iggy chuckles.  “bella, it’s for you!” he calls chuckling.  “What do you need and for how long.” He says getting serious.

 

“thank you man, so fucking much.”

 

“No problem. Now can I go back to sleep. Text me before you drop the rugrat off.”  He says and smiles.

 

 

“The fuck happened to you!!!!????” Mickey says as he sees a bloody Yevgeny coming into the house.  He looks back to see if anybody else is home, and he remembers, lana took the twins and Ian is upstairs.

 

“Got in a fight.” He says shrugging.

 

“You what?  Fucking why?  You better start talking kid, or you’re fucking grounded!!” Mickey yells but Yev doesn’t want to say it.

 

“Okay, so im grounded, can I go now?” he says and rushes up the stairs.

 

“The fuck just happened?” Mickey says fucking confused.

 

“He was defending you…and Ian.” Carl says honestly.  Fuck it, if the kid wasn’t going to pull himself out of this shit, he wasn’t going to let him drown.

 

“What?”

 

“I walked up and he was…man…it was like it was you man.  That rage, that fucking heat radiating off his body, he was screaming and punching.  So I pulled him off. I mean, that’s fucking scary as fuck coming off that kid.  You, im used to, well not anymore, you’re a pussycat now.” Carl laughs and Mickey flips him off.

 

“So how was that protecting me?” he aks.

 

“Not protecting.  I don’t know what that fucking dick said before I got there but after I pulled yev off of him he was spitting out some hateful shit, asking if I was one of the…fairy dads. Fucking little bitch.”  Carl growls.

 

“Please tell me, I don’t have a body to get rid of?” Mickey groans.

 

“Didn’t kill him. Can’t send a message if he’s dead. Pretty sure daddy sent him,  Nocolate, Trav, the youngest one. Scared the shit out of him.” Carl says.

 

“you really think it was all his dad?”

 

“Yeah man. I mean to be sure You’d have to ask em about her brother, see how he is without dad ya know?  I mean, think about it theres some shit you and your brothers have done that you wouldn’t usually…right?” and Mickey nods.

 

“Yeah I guess so. Gotta go talk to my kid. Thanks man. For helping.”

 

“Family. Fucker. No matter how annoying you’re loud ass bedroom noises are.” Carl jokes.

 

“Mine?  Bullshit man.” He says shaking his head and making it upstairs.  

 

 

 

“So you have a plan?” Jenna asks.

 

“A good one, just gonna get him destracted for a while. So I can get it done.”  She says.

 

“Call ian. There’s always some family something going on right? Maybe you wont have to do much, if he’s in the middle of any of that shit.”

 

“Good point.” Kylia says.

 

 

Jaime walks into the house and is ambused by his fuming girlfriend. She’s yelling, what the fuck is she talking about. He just stares at her, the present and flowers behind his back…

 

“If you’re over me, just fucking say it, don’t go out and fuck some other bitch!” she’s yelling and his mouth drops open.

 

“You don’t trust me.” He says as calmly as he can manage.

 

“How am I suppoed to, with you disappearing all the time and being weird, and fucking hell Jaime I thought you were different.” She yells and he shakes his head, he’s fucking hurt.  So he tosses the flowers on the table and the box.

 

“You know what Fi….I can’t even talk to you right now.  How about you look at that, and I’ll be back in a few days because I can’t.” he says shaking his head.

 

“What you want me to open your guilt gift! Who is she!!!!” she screams and he shakes his head because he didn’t know if his girlfriend would ever trust him, even though he had never given her a reason not to.  He just didn’t want to react and make it worse.

 

\---- 

 

 “What is your problem, huh?” tony screams at jasmine.

 

“You are, you prick..” she yells from her door, throwing a jar and he ducks while it smashes into the wall.

 

“I don’t have time for this shit! I have enough to fucking deal with, im losing my kids, you get that, those fucking kids are my life, my everything. And she’s going to take them away from me!!!! So fuck off!!!” he screams expecting another object to come flying at him but it doesn’t, he turns and she is standing there crossing her arms over her chest, standing there in the silk whatever it was, with the robe hanging off her body, but her death glare was gone, and he didn’t know what it was replaced by but he wasn’t about to stick around and find out, he just shut his bedroom door.

 

\---

 

Mickey makes his way to Yev’s door and knocks, with ian behind him who he had already told about it.  Yev looks up and sighs readying himself.

 

“Where’s mom?” he asks, used to the united front of punishment.

 

“Mom is having a nice relaxing evening with colin and the girls, and I am not cutting that short for this.” Mickey says and Yev nods.

 

“You got in a fight?” Ian asks and he nods.

 

“You gonna tell me why kid?” Mickey asks.

 

“No.” He says.

 

“Because you don’t want to hurt us?” Ian asks and Yevgeny looks away.

 

“He called me a….A….I hate that fucking word.” Yevgeny growls out.

 

“Fag?” Mickey asks and Yev glares at him.

 

“Hate that word.” He says again.

 

“Hey. It’s just a word. Do you know how many variations of that stupid word I’ve been called.” Ian says chuckling.

 

“But…im…doesn’t matter. Then he started saying things about you guys and I fucking snapped.” He admits.

 

“Defending family.” Mickey whispers and looks at ian. They were always doing it, how were they supposed to yell at him for it.

 

“Listen buddy. I get wanting to protect us. Nobody understands that more than us okay? But…” ian shakes his head.

 

“So I cant defend you? Because im too young? Is that it?” he guesses.

 

 

“NO…we all protect eachother, family. Okay?  But that fucking rage…its…things can happen yevvy, you can’t stop yourself, its fucking terrifying. I just don’t want it to happen to you okay?”

 

“Maybe we need to find some ways for you to rein It in when you need to?” ian adds.

 

“Like how you do for dad?” he asks and Ian chuckles.

 

“Yeah like that buddy, but unless you got a girlfriend I don’t know about, we gotta think of another way.”

 

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MysticallyGallavich (Tumblr)


	52. New Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy gets an idea, and asks Ian to help her out in her quest. Colin gets a little help in surprising his girlfriend. and Tony is confused when things don't make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baaack. So many Idea's for this one. I'm just trying to overcrowd too much into one chapter. LOL. I have so many characters by now, that I have started using a number generator to decide which storylines to write on in each chapter. besides Gallavich of course. This fic has so gotten away from me. :) 
> 
> Enjoy. More soon. :)

 

Chapter 52:  

 

Colin paced the floor as he thought about how this was going to go.  Fuck he didn't want to be rejected, it would kill him but was this the right way?  He wasn't really sure.  He waited by the cribs of his neices and looked down at them and smiled.  "Come on girls, we can do this."  he says to them.

 

"Breathe uncle Colin." Yev says entering the room. and he nods and stands there.  Yev turns off the lights and the twinkle lights glow making the room beautiful.  A few minutes later Lana opens the door.

 

"What's going on in here?" she asks looking at her son and her boyfriend.   Colin steps away from the cribs knowing she will go to the twins to check on them before she turns back to him.  So he watches, and Yev gets into his position.   and she looks down at them and smiles.  he knows when she sees it because she gasps.

 

Svetlana stares down at her babies, both in little black onsies, with glow in the dark words on them.   "Marry" Bianca's says.   "Me" On Mikayla and she looks up, the twinkle lights and looks over at her son who has a t-shirt on that glows a big question mark. and in his hand he is holding out a box and her son smiles at her and she turns to Colin with tears in her eyes.

 

"Lana...i love you so much, so much more than i ever thought possible. If this is not what you want...Just tell me, i just...God I want to be your husband so fucking much." he says and she laughs a little. 

 

"You think getting kids involved will help you?" she asks. and he shakes his head.

 

"Nah, figured you'd yell less tho." He says.

 

"Mom...Say yes." Yev whispers and she turns to her son.

 

"You okay with this?  more parents?" she asks him sweetly.

 

"Fuck yeah." and she glares at him.   "Sorry, sorry.  Mom, our family is amazing.  like one mom and two dads is pretty cool, but like a step-dad too? like how cool is that?" he says an she giggles.

 

"How'd you set this up?  I've been with you all day?" she asks even though she probably knows that answer, she knew which sucker for romance had been home with their girls today.

 

"Oh some fairy did it for me." he says and then he stops.  "That was not supposed to soud like that."

 

"Mhm...did this magical being happen to have red-hair and look and aweful lot alike those two babies in there?” she says knowingly.

 

“I don't give away my sources.especially when my beautiful girlfriend has yet to answer me.” He says nervously.

 

“Of course I marry you, you idiot.”she says and yev claps and smiles.

 

 

 

“Why are you nervous? You ain't gonna marry her” Mickey asks glancing at his husband.the big dork.

 

“Because I just want them to be happy. Like us. All in love and happy and married.”

 

“And you want to help her plan a wedding?” Mickey adds knowingly smiling at his romantic of a husband. God he loved that man.

 

“Don't know what you're talking about Mick.”

 

“Uh huh. You're a sap. And a sucker for wedding and all that gooey shit. I swear if you could start a matchmaking service, you'd make a killing.”

 

“You think so?” Ian asks chuckling.

 

“Too bad all of our family and friends are pretty much coupled up man. You gonna start on the kids next? Set yev up with some little girl in his class?” Mickey jokes.

 

“Oh god no. He's not old enough yet.” Ian shakes his head.

 

“He's getting there man. I feel fucking old lookin at that kid.”

 

“At least we still have the girls. They can't date for many years.” Ian points out.

 

“Yeah like thirty. Ain't lettin then outta my sight. I will kill any little prick that comes near my girls.” Mickey says.

 

“Uh huh. I think thirty is a stretch though babe.” Ian says leaning over to kiss his husband.

 

“Nope. That's a minimum.”

 

“You gonna beat up every boy that looks at them, or girls. Can't beat yo the girls if one of them ends up going that way.” Ian points out.

 

“That's what I have svet for. Ever seen that woman with a claw hammer?”

 

 

 

“You do this?” They hear from the doorway and look up to see svet holding the twins. And Ian giggles.

 

“Don't know what you're talking about.” Ian says.

 

“Thank you.” She says going to Ian and hugging him. “For making our girls a part of this. For being you.” She kisses Ian on his forehead and Mickey chuckles.

 

“You said yes!” Ian is giddy like a child.

 

“Looks like your gonna have another milkovich.” She says to Mickey.

 

“Oh please. You're already a fuckin milkovich. Badass as all hell.” He says hugging her.

 

“Gonna be sister in law now.” She says laughing.

 

“Well that's not weird at all.” He says shaking his head and pulling her in for a hug.

 

\----------------------

 

"I was thinking." Mandy says lightly looking at her husband. and he looks at her intensely.  But he noticed her eyes were a little brighter today. She had been down latley, understandably so.   SO seeing her excited about soemthing, he decided, he would give her anything she asked for right at that moment.

 

“What baby?” He asks lovingly pulling her into his arms.

 

“What if we looked into opening like a shelter?” She asks.

 

“What kind?” He asks.

 

“Or like a center really. For kids like emery, or like me and Mickey when we were younger. To help.” She says thoughtfully.

 

“Like with therapy? Or?”

 

“Is it stupid. Kids like us don't like help.”

 

“It's not stupid baby. Maybe if someone was running it that they could trust. Like you. I'm sure Mickey and Ian would love to help too. It's a great idea.”

 

“You think so?” She asks.

 

“Of course. You want to do it just you? Or get everyone involved?” He asks lightly:

 

“Everyone I think. We all come from different backgrounds ya know? I was just thinking. Instead of focusing on what we can't have right now. We could..focus on what we could do for others.” She says and he smiles.

 

“It's a great idea baby.” He says holding her close.

 

 

\-----

 

"Can I ask you something?" Mickey asks that morning as he's getting dressed to go to the office.

 

"Sure, of course anything."

 

"You ever think you might want to do something else besides what you do for a living?"  He asks thoughtfully.

 

"Like what?"

 

"I don't know.  I mean, It's a good job, and if you're happy with it, I'm happy. Just want you to have everything you want.  Is there anything else you'd want to do?"

 

"Sure. I mean, i have no clue what. But I think i'd like to help people somehow. Just have no clue how to go about that." Ian answers honestly.

 

 

"You should think about it. We have enough money if you wanted to take off and find something else. Just don't hold back for anything okay?" Mickey says and Ian smiles.

 

"Okay, I'll consider it.  What about you?" he asks.

 

"Me? I love my job. I own my own shop. It's a fucking dream man.  work with my family, got everything I'll ever need, you, yevvy, the twins. all that's because of you ya know?" he says and Ian shrugs.

 

"No, that's all because of you and who you are. now go to work. Make us some more money, so i can consider what I want to do."  He says chuckling.

 

"Could just be a stay at home husband,  wait on me naked everynight.  Now that's my fucking dream."  Micke says wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"oh shut up. I am not your sex slave."  Ian comments.

 

"and it's a damn shame too." Mickey chuckles and leans down to kiss Ian.   "Love you." He says as he goes to walk out the door.

 

\-------------------

 

Mandy:  Hey, I have an Idea about something.  Are you working today?

 

ian:  NO, off today, just me and the twins. 

 

Mandy:   meet me at the park, I'm taking garrett, bring those beautiful babies.  Want to run something by you.

 

Ian: Alright.  Everything Okay? should I be worried?

 

Mandy:  No, not at all.

 

\-----------------------------

 

 Fiona studies the tickets again.  Fuck.  Jaime bought her a vacation?  to vegas.  there was a letter.

 

 

_Fi,_

_Baby, you work so hard at taking care of yourself, I just want to take care of you.   Do you know how hard you are to surprise.  I want to take you away, just me and you for a weekend.   Say yes?_

_-J-_

 

 

Fuck, she had to fix this, before next week, what had she done?

 

\----------

 

 

"Ready to get out of here?" Dr. Jamison says in a bright voice looking down at the woman, and she nods.

 

 

"Yes, I'm ready to go home. My family needs me."  She says.

 

\-------------------

 

 

 

"Where is your sister?"  Trav looks up at his father's angry face, the fire that rages inside of him, Trav knows what's next.  "Told you to take care of that shit."

 

"She's protected now, you can't touch her."  Trav bites out,  he knows its a mistake to speak the words but fuck this shit. Fuck all of it.  Em is safe with those people, he knows it. As long as they stay over there, he can take what his father has to dish out.

 

 

"What did you just say?  first you let that fag's son take you down, and now you're backtalking me.  You'll be fucking sorry."  and trav knew he would be.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“oh my god.” Ian says as he pushes the stroller back and forth with his foot.

 

“What?”  Mandy bites her lip.

 

“You’re timing…Mick just asked me….nevermind.  It’s great mandy.” 

 

“What..What is it?” She asks.

 

“Nothing, this is your thing, just got me thinking.  You should fucking do it.” He says smiling. She needs this, he doesn’t.

 

“Tell me now, or I will kill you in front of your daughters.”

 

“Just, asked me if I’d like to do something else.”

 

“He knows how boring our jobs are.  And what did you say?”

 

“Well of course I want to, find something that inspires me.” He says. “Like you have.”

 

“And you can do it with me!!!” she says smiling.

 

“What?”

 

“Think about it Ian.  Me and you. Like everyone is gonna be involved, but like me and you running it. Building it?  Making it real?  Come on….Best friends, we could do this. Make a safe place for kids like we all were.”

 

“But it’s your idea Mandy, I don’t want to…” He starts.

 

“Oh shut up….You’d be perfect for this shit. Why do you think I called you first.  After I told Lip, to ask you to do this with me.  I mean if it’s not a good time, because of the babies, I get it, but I really want you with me on this.”

 

“Fuck it, Let me talk to Mick. I need something like this.” He says and she squeals a little.

 

“Fuck Yes.”

 

 

 

Aiden slides down in the booth in front of the woman who he knows confronted Debbie.   “What the hell do you think you are doing?” he asks her.

 

“Protecting you.” She says sweetly and he rolls his eyes.

 

“Mother….” He states crossing his arms.

 

 

 

Tony groans as his phone rings. Who the hell was it, he had the day off and it was only noon. 

 

“yeah?”

 

“Mr. Milkovich, this is Jerika Morrison. At Stanley Law offices.” She says and he wants to throw something.  His soon to be ex-wife’s lawyer.

 

“Yes.”

 

“An arrangement has been worked out with your lawyer, and while custody specifics are a long way off, I am calling to arrange a play date of sorts. Would you like to spend the day with the kids today? Or are you working?” She asks professionally.  His lawyer?  He had started looking but hadn’t found anybody of any promise lately.

 

“What was my lawyers name? that contacted you.” He says.

 

“Lydia Pendergrass. You don’t know your lawyer, sir?” 

 

“Yes of course I do, The firm and I had discussed a few options of who is best suited for this case is all. I’m off today, I’d love to see my kids.” He says and the woman makes a noise that he finds weird.

 

“Of course.” She says before she hangs up. 

 

“Who the fuck is lydia Pendergrass?” he asks and makes his way out of the room, he looks over at jasmine and she is surfing channels.

 

“I get to see the kids today, umm…I can take them somewhere else…” he says.

 

“Nah, it’s cool. I’ll be out. Have a big case coming up.” She says.

 

“Right, I always forget you’re a lawyer.” She nods at him, she knows she is less like the lawyer type when out of the office, well with her dark hair, and black lipstick, whatever, she didn’t have to be professional at home.

 

“Have you ever heard of Lydia Pendergrass?” He asks and she looks towards him and shrugs.

 

“yeah. She’s a family lawyer, well really the best.” She says.  “Well better be getting ready.  Have a good day with the kiddos.” She says and she smiles lighly as she enters her room.  It’s good to see a man who actually gives a damn about his kids.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mysticallygallavich on tumblr.


	53. Not You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emery finds out her brother went after Yev, and Ian tells Mickey about mandy's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seriously been writing this for 5 months. Wow. It amazes me everytime I write something for this one, not only am i still so in love with this world that I can't help but keep writing it but there are some of you still into reading this mess that I've created and I love you for it. 
> 
> :) more soon, I promise. I have so many things in my head for this fic.

Chapter 53: 

 

Debbie walks to her door at the pounding on it and opens it to find Aiden, with the woman that had yelled at her and Debbie crosses her arms over her chest.  “What is this?” She asks.

 

“Someone has a fucking apology to issue, don’t you mother.” He glares at his mother and Debbie gasps.

 

“this is…your mom?”

 

“Unfortunatley, now mother….”

 

“I’m sorry...” The woman says rolling her eyes, she didn’t look like a mother right then, she looked like a child that was being beratted for being bad.  Debbie had to wonder what that was about.

 

“debs I’m sorry that my mother was rude to you. It wont happen again.” He says sternly and then his gaze softens at her.  “I really like you.” He says and she smiles brightly.

 

“I like you too.”

 

“Not letting my mom scare you off.”

 

“If you had ever met my mother, I don’t think you’d ask me that and she laughs.” 

 

 

 

“I need a favor.” Mickey says into the phone and smirks a little. 

 

 

 

Jasmine sighs loudly as she walks out of courthouse. Mentally reminding herself how much she loved her job. But some days it was exhausting. Days like today, she just wanted to go home and curl in her bed and forget the world existed. And that was exactly what she wanted to do as she pulled her long hair out of its bun as she approached the parking lot.

 

“Ms. Karlile.” She heard the greeting behind her and turned to find Lydia Pendergrass standing at her car.

 

“Hello Lydia.” She says. “You know you can call me jasmine. Off the clock and all.” Jasmine greets.

 

“Yeah. I like formalities.”

 

“I'm aware.” Jasmine said rolling her eyes a little. A great lawyer the woman was, but a social butterfly she was no.

 

“Good to see you as always. I trust I'll see you at the office on the morning.” She says.

 

“Of course…” Jasmine says and the woman starts into the building.

 

“And Lydia. Thanks.” She throws over her shoulder.

 

“No need to thank me. I'm happy to help. Your mother…was a great friend of mine. I trust her judgement, as I know she trusted yours.” She says and jasmine nods getting into her car.

 

 

 

Mickey looked up to see his husband leaning over a day at the corner of the garage and his smile busted out. “Well what brings you here?” Mickey asks.

 

“Mm, heard there was a sexy as fuck mechanic around here that I just had to get my hands on.” Ian smirks at him and Mickey quirks an eyebrow. 

 

“Really? Anyone in particular? There's a lotta mechanics around here.” He says and Ian chuckles.

 

“Hmm yeah, about this tall.” Ian says holding his hand out about the same height as Mickey. “Dark hair, blue eyes, like could get lost in those fuckers blue. Mean as hell, with a soft spot for redheads. Looks sexy as hell under a car or in a tux.”

 

“Sounds like you got a crush there red.” Mickey jokes.

 

“Since the day I met him.”

 

“Hmm. You better find him then. Sounds like a catch.” Mickey says and Ian wraps his arms around his husband and takes Ian in as he enjoys the lips that devour his own.

 

 

“Talked to mandy today.” Ian says and Mickey groans.

 

“Perfect way to ruin the mood. Mention my sister. Thanks asshole.”

 

“She..had this idea I wanted to run by you.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well since my mood has been killed, tell me about it.” Mickey says and Ian pushes him lightly and they make their way to the bench.

 

 

 

“Ok. Ok. I give!!!” Bella yells out as gift chases her around the apartment she hears him let his guard down and then she turn swiftly and shoots her water fun at him.

 

“Cheater!!” He yells and she giggles falling against the couch.

 

“Alls fair…baby.” She says still laughing.

 

 

 

Svetlana held out her hand and looked down at the ring she thought at one point in her life would never be there and she smiled and leaned down to kiss the babies. “You two are lucky. So much family. So many people to love and protect you.” She says sweetly and mickayla lets out a soft Noise that svet is sure is a giggle.

 

“You like that baby girl?  So many people to love you, but none more important that your daddies.  I will always be your mama, but those two, you are the luckiest two babies in the world to have those two men. Don't ever tell them I said this…but they hold us all together with all that love. They make all of us around them want to love as hard as they do. It's a good lesson. Fall in love with your best friend huh?” Lana says as Bianca coos up at her.

 

 

 

“Mothers.” Debbie says as her and Aiden sit in the couch after his mother has left.

 

“You got that right. I'm so sorry.” He says.

 

“Don't apologize to me for that. One day I'm sure hurricane Monica will storm her way in here and then, I'll be the one saying I'm sorry. So how about we agree to not apologize for our parents and leave it at that.” She says and he pulls her in his arms.

 

“Deal.”

 

 

Emery is walking down the hall avoiding whatever idiots are currently walking behind her and whispering harsh words about her. She doesn't care, not really, she's dealt with these assholes for far too long to pay them any mind. That is until the hears the boy behind her.

 

“Hey. Watch your fucking mouths." Liam says and she turns around watching.  he looks angry and pissed off.

 

"Gallagher, this has nothing to..." One of the boys says but ends up slammed against the locker.

 

"I wouldn't finish that sentence.   Em is my friend, and you are being a dick to my friend. that fucking concerns me." Liam bites out.  "What happens when you fuck with my friend Eric?"

 

"Okay OKay, I fucking get it.  Emery is off limits.  Fucking christ." The boys says.

 

"That's right, make sure you spread that shit around. I won't be so nice next time." Liam growls out and the boys scurry off and when he turns around Emery is standing there staring at him with her arms crossed.

 

 

"What the hell was that?" she asks as he steps up to her.  "I can take care of myself. I don't need you doing that."

 

"I...It's not like that Em." 

 

"Really? because to me it looks like, you are pitying me, first you start talking to me after you notice some stupid fucking bruises." she starts and he looks down. "yeah, i fucking notcied, and now you go around threatening stupid boys because they are mean to my. I am not your charity case Gallagher." She says and he just stares at her and then cracks up for a minute.  "What is so fucking funny?" she asks.

 

"It's just, Fuck this isn't funny but right then, you sounded just like fucking Mickey.  Look Emery. I don't fucking pity you, we all have our shit. Did i notice you because it was apparent that someone fucking hit you,  sure.  So sue me for giving a damn. You are my friend, and I'm not gonna stand by while some assholes think it's funny to start shit."

 

"and you don't pity me?" she asks her glare still warning.

 

"No. Seriously? Why do i have to pity?   My dad is a raging alcoholic, who may or may not be in a ditch somewhere,  my mother is locked up somewhere in an institution maybe, either that or she ran off again, off the rails is what monica does best."

 

"And the rest of your family is amazing."

 

"Yeah, they are, but we have our shit."

 

"Really? Like what?" She asks curioulsy as they duck out the door and make their way to the bleachers.

 

"Fiona spent so much of her life fucking stupid idiots, that she things that her amazing boyfriend is gonna fuck her over that she accused him of cheating and now they aren't talking." He offers and she shakes her head.

 

"She also left coke out when I was a kid and I could have died." he shrugs.

 

 

"Lip and Mandy are in pain because they can't have another baby.   Ian is bored out of his fucking mind at work, but doesn't want anyone to know, Carl is itching to do something crazy, don't know what, Debbie spent most of her life scared nobody will love her that she isn't seeing how fucking into her this new guy is,  Svet is scared that she is overstepping with the twins all the time, Colin is afraid that he isn't going to be anything but an uncle to them,  Tony can't see his kids most of the time because their mother iis a crazy bitch who married a thug and is mad because he's no longer a thug, even though that's what she fucking wanted." He stops for a minute and Emery is just staring at him.

 

"Iggy is so in love with bella that he can't see straight and he still feels guilty about beating the shit out of Ian a long as time ago, because his daddy said so.   Mickey just wants to beable to hold us all together and for nothing to ever touch us, but life doesn't work like that, and he's scared shitless that Yev is going to be like him,  I mean after him beating the shit out of your brother the other day and all." he says and she coughs.

 

"What did you just say?" she asks. "The last part. Who did Yev...?"

 

"Trav, I guess.  he was trash talking about Yev's homo daddies or something. Yev lost his shit.  Don't worry your brother is fine. Carl pulled him off."

 

"Fucking Trav. I'm gonna kill him.  and thank you.  For talking to me, I'm sorry I accused you, I just...Thanks for being my friend."

 

 

"Anytime Em, I hope you let me be your friend for a long time."  and she smiled at him.   Just then Emery looks up and sees her group of brothers walking down the street and she hops up.

 

 

"Now I have a brother to kick in the head." she says smiling and Liam gets up.  "Not this time, tough guy. This is between me and him. I got this, he wont hurt me."  she says.

 

 

"Yo TRAAAVVVISSSSSS" she calls and the boy turns around and sees her scowl at him and Liam can swear he sees fear flash over the boys face.

 

\----------

 

 

"Hey em!" Trav says stepping back, letting the rest of their brothers continue on, which they had no problem doing seeing the fire in their sisters eyes.

 

"Good Luck Man." Brian says.

 

 

"You attacked Yev?" she asks accusing, looking at the still apparent bruises on his face.

 

"Attacked him, look at my face.  That kid...fuck," he says.

 

"You fucking deserved it.  Trash talking Mickey and ian like that? Where do you get off making gay slurrs....How could you?" she asks shaking her head looking into her brothers eyes.

 

"I...Fuck I don't know Em. I'm trying to help. But dad...it was me go after him, or dad go after you."

 

"And you had to use that shit? dad tell you to say those things? or is that your own self hate showing?" she asks

 

"Don't em, I'm not...It's not like that." He says shaking his head ashamed.

 

"You look at me fuckhead.  You want to play dad's game, whatever, I can't stop you but you leave them alone. They are good people, people who have lived through their own shit. Especially since half of them came from fucking Terry Milkovich.  Remember that? Dad's buddy." She says and he nods.

 

"I'm sorry Em." He says.

 

"Just leave Yevgeny alone okay? and if I ever hear those Gay slurrs exit your fucking mouth again..."

 

"You wont, You won't. I'm sorry, you know I don't think like that,  What do I care if their gay...I don't...I just.."

 

"I know baby brother. I know."  She says. And she holds out her arms, because what was she supposed to do, he was her brother and she fucking loved him.  “I just never thought, not you okay? I love you okay? I’ll get you out of there.” She says softly.

 

“Em…no. You just be safe. I can handle it, I can handle him.  I love you.  Just be safe. I won’t hurt any of them, I’ll find another way. I’m sorry I did that. I didn’t mean it.” He says and she hushes him and places a kiss to his side.  She knows that Liam is still across the street watching them, he’s a Gallagher, he can’t help himself.

 

 

“You call me okay. No fucking matter what, I’ll come get you. Fuck that asshole. He doesn’t own us. We are not his slaves okay?” she says and he nods.

 

“Em?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You hanging out with them, has changed you.” He says softly and she pushes him.

 

“I’m still me asshole.” She says.

 

 

“Not in a bad way…You seem better. Stay like that.” He says as he walks off to catch up to their brothers and she sighs, the tears stinging her eyes.

 

“You okay?” Liam asks.

 

“yeah.  I just, I gotta get him the fuck out of there before Dad destroys him.” She says sadly.

 

“Okay, then we will.” He says.

 

“even after what he did? You’ll help me?” she asks.

 

“Of course. You say he needs out, we’ll get him out.  Come on, let’s go to Ian’s. Looking at the babies will cheer you up. We’ll talk to Mickey tonight, He’s good at plans.” He says and she nods smiling.

 

“Don’t think he’ll want to help my brother after what he said.” She says.

 

“You do realize, Mickey has done a whole lot worse than call someone a fairy, right?” He says and she chuckles.  She was sure he was right about that.

 

 

 

“You really think it’s a good Idea?” Ian asks that night at the table. He knows that Mickey had told him it was when he told him but he just wanted to check.

 

“Of fucking course, you and my sister, that’s amazing.”  He says and hugs his husband and looks up when the kids walk in the door.

 

“Hey you two.” Ian says smiling, but he sees emery’s face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I…Liam told me what Trav did, I’m so fucking sorry…he didn’t mean it, He didn’t…” She is crying a little and shaking and it’s mickey that gets up and goes to her.

 

“Hey…Hey. It’s okay. We ain’t goin after your brother okay?  He’s Yev’s age. He said some shit, Kids say shit. It’s fine.” Mickey says trying to reassure her.

 

“But it’s not him, he doesn’t think those things…he…My fucking dad. I gotta get him out of there, I just don’t know how.  I’m still scared he’ll show up here everyday, how am I supposed to help him, he’s just a kid, a baby really.” She says, even if he is only a few years younger than her, that’s her brother and he’s not safe there.

 

Ian looks over at mickey and then smiles as his stroking the girls hair, trying hard to come up with something to comfort her.

 

“I have a plan.” He says.  And Mickey looks up.

 

“Oh yeah? Since when are you the planner?” he asks.

 

“Got you didn’t I?” Ian says smirking.

 

“Don’t think that was a plan firecrotch.” He says.

 

“Keep telling yourself that Mick.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mysticallygallavich (tumblr) 
> 
> Tell me what you think! I love hearing what you guys like and what you don't like. What confuses you, who you want to see more of. (except my babies. I am going to be weaving in my boys so much coming up. Thinkin it's time for some much needed...smut time...cough cough.) 
> 
> Love you guys.


	54. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has a plan to get rid of Emery's father...and at the same time to get his husband alone for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more? well here it is.

Chapter 54:

 

“You gonna tell me your plan?” Mickey asks as they enter their bedroom and ian looks around. “There’s nobody in here. What’s with all the secrecy?” Mickey asks.  But before he can think of another thing to say Ian is grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bed.

 

“I’ll tell you my plan later, just wanted to get you alone.” Ian says, his smile shining.

 

“Oh yeah?” Mickey asks.

 

“Mhm.  Plan later, You first.” He says pushing Mickey down on the bed.

 

 

 

Iggy sits down at the corner of the grave and crosses his legs.   “It’s funny I never wanted to come here, not after everything. You were a horrible father and a prick of a human being. But ya know, I wouldn’t be alive it weren’t for you, so thanks for that, I guess.  We all overcame your shit, but now I have to go tell my brother what I did….I don’t think Ian ever told him, Ian is amazing. Why couldn’t you just be happy that he found someone, that he had a friend that gave a damn…Why did I fucking listen to you….”  Iggy says shaking his head.

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you think his plan is?” Emery asks nervously from downstairs.

 

“Come on, let’s go sit outside.  It’s gonna be awhile.” He says and she looks up.  “If I know my brother, at all, half of that plan of his, is getting laid, so let’s go outside.” He says and she chuckles.

 

“They really are something.” She says shaking her head.

 

“that they are. Those two are amazing, I don’t know. But whatever Ian has planned, we’ll figure it out.” He says. And she nods smiling a little at him.

 

 

“Oh god…” Mickey moans out as Ian hovers over him, licking his lips.  “How do you even work that tongue like that?” he asks. And ian smiles. 

 

“You inspire me.” He says sweetly and he spreads Mickey’s legs, reaching for his lube. 

 

“You don’t have to…I’m good.” Mickey says and Ian shrugs.

 

“I know, but I like making you squirm, making you wait for me. It’s so fucking hot baby, getting you worked up for me.”  Ian says his finger now circling the hole of his husbands ass. Fucking perfect, is what it was.

 

 

“Fucking Hell Ian.” Mickey pants. 

 

“That’s right baby, beg me for it…come on.” He says scissoring his fingers and stretching the hole to ready it for himself, even if his husband says it’s ready, he wants to make sure.

 

“That what you want?  Me begging???” Mickey asks looking up at ian, but Ian knows it turns him on, if his dick twitching was any indication.

 

“Mhm. Come on…Need to hear it.” Ian practically growls out, Mickey pants harder.

 

“Fine…Oh god….Please, fucking…fuck me….fuck….Fuck…do that thing….oh yeah…that…” Mickey whines out and Ian smiles as he lines himself up removing his fingers and slams into Mickey, giving him exactly what he asks for.

 

“Yes…Yes….Harder….Fuck me Harder…”Mickey calls out and ian smirks.  Oh yes, he loves his husband like this, they needed to do this more often.  Mickey’s hips buck up as he wraps his legs around Ian, making him go deeper.

 

“Fuck…Mickey….Fucking…So good, feels so good.” He says

 

“Mhm. Want it to feel better?” Mickey asks as they move together.

 

“Huh?” Ian says….. “How…?”  and Mickey smirks. 

 

“Under bed, Get the thing…”

 

“You want to replace my dick…with a toy…”Ian says.

 

“Nope…Just gimme, and hurry up, need you in me..” Mickey pants and the low whine in involuntary as Ian moves to grab the box, after getting the thing open, he pulls it out, and mickey holds out his hand, the Vibrating toy there, and then Mickey looks at him again, impatient.

 

“Get back in my ass…like fucking now.” He says. And Ian chuckles.  He does what he’s told.  He goes slow, a little curious as to what Mickey is doing and the man smirks at him.  But he gets it as mickey brings his hand up to Ian’s ass.

 

“You want to…Put that in me…while I…Oh god.” He says and Mickey smiles.

 

“ready?” He says.

 

“Fucking hell, do it.” Ian says and Mickey does.  And he grabs the little controller in his hand as he lays back down. 

 

“Hard and fast.” Mickey says, and Ian does as he’s told. Moving back, hard and fast and then his whole body has this sensation, as the vibrating in his own as starts, spuring him to move faster, and he goes, every inch of his body tingling, an he’s moaning and Mickey’s Moaning and he doesn’t even know how he can still breathe, his body going into autopilot as he fucks his husband with vigor.

 

“im gonna…fuck…” Mickey yells out and Ian can’t think or speak because he’s so close, and then mickey changes the setting and he cums violently, before Mickey even does, but Mickey follows soon after and they collapse, before Mickey is the one to get up to get a towel to clean them up.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Jasmine walks into her home, and listens for voices or yelling but there’s nothing. She’s worried for a minute. She could have sworn tony said the kids would be here today.  But she finds Toby on the couch wrapped up in little bodies and she smiles.  She just goes to her room and collapses on her bed, and passes out until she is woken up by the screaming.  She gets up and opens her door, still in work clothes and hair a little bit of a mess.

 

“What the hell is going on out here?” She asks and she is bet by the piercing eyes of what she assumes is Tony's wife.

 

 

“Come on kids we are going. Couldn't even get rid of your girlfriend while your kids are here…pathetic.” The woman says and jasmine steps out, the kids are upset and tony is shaking his head.

 

 

“Woah. Tony…take the kids outside and say goodbye.” She says and he just looks at her.  “They see you upset. Just go. Let them know it's okay.” She says and he nods.

 

“I don't know who you…” The woman starts.

 

“Shut up.” Jasmine snaps.

 

“Excuse me…”

 

“You heard me you witch. Back off. Do you know how lucky those kids are that they have a father that wants to fight for them? Wants to be in their lives? Is willing to put up with you, when your being a sadistic cunt, just for them. You want to divorce him, more fucking power to you, but if you try to keep him away from them, I will destroy you. I may not be that mans biggest fan but he's a good father. And not everybody on this world is lucky enough to have that. So back off.” Jasmine says her arms crossed over her chest. This woman is making her blood boil.  She doesn't say another word the woman just stomps off.

 

And she goes back to her room to get some much needed sleep but not before she notices tony standing at the door slack-jawed and surprised.

 

 

When ian and Mickey finally make their way down the stairs, iggy is standing in the living room, practically coming out of his skin. “Oh good, you’re here.  I was just about to call you.” Ian says smiling brightly, but Iggy just looks at him. 

 

“I have to…Ian…do you remember….God I’m so sorry…even now..” He says and ian seems to understand and he shakes his head.

 

“Hey, stop that. Come on, need you focused. Why now? What is it?” He says.

 

“I need to talk to Mickey…Need to…Mickey…I’m so fucking sorry.” He says, his body shaking.

 

“This about…What you just told me?” Mickey asks and Ian nods. 

 

“You…You…Oh god.” He says and Mickey doesn’t hesitate as he grabs his brother pulling him to a hug.

 

“Hey…Hey…It’s okay.” He says. “Fuck…It’s okay, it was a long time ago man. Ian said…You didn’t have a choice okay…You didn’t. I know.” He says shaking his head. Sure just moments ago when ian had told him his plan and then told him what had happened all those years ago with iggy, he had freaked out, how could his brother hurt his Ian, but then Ian had explained it all, how Iggy had been crying, not wanting to, but with terry right behind him, he didn’t have an option and he knew that, he knew that when Terry had something he wanted you to do, it’s not something you said no to.

 

“I just…fuck, Im so sorry. I never wanted to hurt him, I love Ian, you know that.” He says and looks at ian.  “You’re my brother too man, I just…”

 

“Hey man, it’s fine, look at me, I’m fine, Terry  is fucking dead. And we need your help.” He says and Iggy looks at them in curiousity.

 

“So there’s these kids…” Mickey starts.

 

\------

 

 

Liam looks up as Mickey, Ian, and Iggy step out onto the back walk.    "It's amazing how planning, sounds a lot like you two fucking." Liam jokes and Ian and Mickey both flip him off. 

 

"Emery, what would it take for your brother to willingly....Leave?"

 

"He won't do it because he knows dad will come after us. He's only leaving me alone right now...because Trav is there, to hurt...If Trav leaves he comes after both of us." She says.

 

"god it's like deja-fucking-vu man." Iggy says shaking his head.

 

"And the other's? would they help him?" Mickey asks, thining back to a time when he was sure his own brothers would turn on him for praises from his father.

 

"They wouldn't have a choice. It's do what he says or jail." She says plain and simple. 

 

"He'd turn them in?" Iggy asks.  Shit even Terry wasn't that sadistic.  Milkoviches didn't rat on eachother...he had heard the speach a million times.  Terry would beat them to a fucking pulp, but call the cops on his own kin, never in his fucking life.

 

"In a heartbeat." She says and he nods. 

 

"So we leave your brothers out of it, and bring our brothers in." Iggy says and Ian nods.

 

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

 

"The only thing we can do. It's either kill him...which im not particularly fond of going back to prison, or we make sure that he gets sent away....for a long time.  Maybe Terry's old cell has room.  Nostalga and all that shit." Mickey says..

 

"And how are you going to do that? Nocolate's don't get caught. Ever." She says and Mickey smirks.

 

"They do if they go up against Milkovich/Gallagher., just get your brother out,  He can't be there. don't make it look like a runaway, make it look like he has a girlfriend or some shit." ian says.

 

"Like who?  You got a girl about his age laying around, ready to be his...b...Girlfriend?"  and Ian eyes her suspiciously but drops the subject. 

 

"No...but....Hey liam...you remember those girls...?" Ian asks and Liam chuckles.

 

"Ian...they're way more into eachother than any dude."

 

"Yeah....So what....I fake dated Mandy for years, So get to asking."  He says and Liam rolls his eyes..

 

"Alright fine, lets go find nocolate a fake girlfriend."  He says shaking his head.

 

\------------------

 

"We are doing, fucking what?  How is it everytime shit calms down around here, you two get us involved in some hairbrained plan?" colin asks shaking his head, but he's not mad, not really.

 

"They're kids...What if it was Yev...Or the girls....Would you want somoene to help them?" Ian asks already knowing where the man's soft spot was.

 

"Oh fucking fine. we get this shit done.  and then we plan a wedding, assholes."  Colin says and Svetlana laughs from behind him.

 

"He loves the drama, don't let him fool you." She says smiling.

 

\------

 

Jaime walks into the Gallagher house and makes his way upstairs. He doesn't know what he expects when he gets up to the room. Fiona doesn’t expect him, she’s been calling ever since that night but he has needed time to cool down. She thought he was cheating…she didn’t trust him. It was playing in his head over and over again.   He opens the door slightly and Fiona looks up, she is sitting on the bed, her whole face red from crying.  She is holding onto a picture of them.

 

“I didn’t think you’d ever be back.” She says sniffing and he shakes his head.

 

“I can’t stay away…I just…Why?” he asks.

 

“My life is a series of people who I love and trusted killing me slowly…you…are so good….what if you don’t want someone as fucked up as me?” she says sniffing again.

 

“Fiona…you don’t trust me.” He says.

 

“I don’t trust anyone. Not even myself.” She says. “I’m just fucking wired like that.”

 

  
“I honestly, don’t know what to do with that Fi…I love you..”

 

“I love you.” She says.  And they both sigh. 

 

 

 

Yevgeny sits on his bed as he hears the light knock, it’s been a couple of days since the big family meeting and he knows that Trav will be staying here, well fuck that shit.  He looks up to find Trav standing at the door looking kind of out of place.  Good.   “You don’t belong here.” Yev says.

 

“I know…Your dads…said…Well they said it was important I stay here right now.” He says. “Emery made me.” He adds.

 

“yeah well. Just stay away from me.”

 

“I’m sorry okay? I didn’t…I didn’t mean it.” He says.

 

“Yeah whatever, you trash my dads, and you’re fucking sorry, go tell them that. Say you’re sorry for being like every other homophobic prick out there. There is nothing wrong with them loving eachother.” Yev rants.

 

“I know…I don’t think that…Look…I…was…I was trying to protect Emmy, and I said some shit, I didn’t fucking mean. I’m not homophobic.” He says.

 

“Yeah?  I’ll believe that shit when I see it.” Yev says. And Trav just looks at him and sighs but he turns around and leaves.

 

“I’m sorry Yevgeny…” He says and continues walking.

 

 

“How’d it go?” Emery asks her brother.

 

“He still hates me…” He says sadly. “His family is being so…and I was a dick.”

 

“yes you were, but…Maybe start by saying sorry to who you talked shit about…eh? Those two men are kind of amazing, you should apologize to them. Because they are helping you. And because they are good people, and you’re lucky he didn’t kill you. Sounds like he’s got his dad’s temper. So watch it.” She says and he nods making his way down stairs.

 

“Don’t worry so much kid, us Milkoviches are hardasses, but we come around eventually.” Mickey says.

 

“Why are you being nice to me? I said….”

 

“I know…I don’t give a fuck what you said…You think I never made a comment? Or Ian here, or anyone in my family. For fucks sake, thanks to terry im sure every single one of us has been in on a fagbash.”

 

“I being the one getting bashed.” Ian jokes and iggy glares at him.

 

“yeah man…we did a lot of shit because of terry, shit that I wish I could take back.” Iggy says sadly

 

“And how do you fix it?” Trav asks looking away.

 

“Just tell him the truth. He’ll get over it eventually…he’s stubborn.” Mickey says.

 

“Just like his father over here. Just gotta have a little charm” Ian smiles.

 

“He’s not trying to get him into bed, I don’t think your particular brand of charm is gonna work this time firecrotch.”  Mickey jokes kissing his husband, and then he looks over at Trav and he’s smiling at them.

 

 

“Just give it time kid.”

 

“I just want him to know…I don’t think those things…I’m not..like my father.” He says sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much love, Mysticallygallavich


	55. The Trav of it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner brings yev around to have a conversation with Trav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 55 chapters...wow. Sick of me Yet? LOL. kidding.

Chapter 55:

 

“What's going on?” Mandy asks Lip when she walks on the door. “You got a hot date?” She jokes looking her husband up and down. Was that the same suit he wore at their wedding? 

 

“I do. I'm taking my sexy as hell wife out. If she'll have me.” He says.

 

“Where to?” She asks curiously.

 

“We are going dancing, my love.” He smiles brightly and she thinks she might have just fallen in love with him all over again.

 

 

“What's going on Ky?” Carl asks his girlfriend as he enters their bedroom.

 

“Shhh. Just relax.” She says and pushes him onto the bed straddling him.

 

“Oh I'm relaxed. Damn you look sexy.” He says, his eyes traveling up and down her body, which is covered in come sort of tight, lacy and leathery contraption.

 

“And I don't usually?” She asks playfully.

 

“No, you do, but damn.” He says happily. Yeah, he lived his fucking life.

 

 

 

“Can I ask you something without you snapping my head off?” Tony asks jasmine.

 

“Maybe. I am feeling kind of snappish.” Jasmine says typing on her computer.

 

“Why are you helping me?” He asks.

 

“What?”

 

“I'm not stupid. Some fancy lawyer suddenly wants to help me get my kids. And said lawyer not only works with my roommate, but is an old friend of her mothers.” She looks up at him raising an eyebrow. “Like I said, I'm not an idiot.” Jasmine just shrugs. “I know you don't like me, so why?”

 

“Men, such pansies. I like you just fine.” She says continuing to type. “I'm helping you because every man who wants to be in their kids lives deserves to be. Every good father anyway.”

 

“And you think I'm a good father.”

 

“You are. You may be a lot of things milkovich, most of which annoy the hell out of me. But you are a good father. And Bella trusts you, so I trust you.”

 

“Thanks for helping. I mean that.” He says and she nods.

 

 

 

‘Just be honest’, the words echoed in trav’s head. Just like the words he had said to Yevgeny that day. Words that he had spoken about two men he had never met and now…the two men who were taking him in, trying to help him and his sister out of their personal hell.  

 

“Hey kid, you hungry?” He hears mickeys voice from the doorway.

 

“No.” He says.

 

“Come on, you gotta eat. You've been locked up In this room for three days,and sneaking downstairs in the middle of the night, to snack is not good enough.” He says.

 

“Why do you care?” He asks, a little more harsh than he means.

 

“Because I do. Now come on. Ian will

Be offended if you don't at least try whatever concoction he's got going on down there. You ain't gonna catch the gay if you eat his food.” Mickey jokes.

 

“I didn't…no I didn't…” Trav stammers.

 

“Relax. I was kidding.” And Trav sighs.

 

“Come on. Family dinner. All the crazies are coming over. They're real entertaining man.” Mickey tries again. “Don't make me drag you down there. I will.”

 

 

Trav gets up and sighs but follows Mickey anyway.

 

As the next hour passes all of the family filters in.

 

“Mandy and Lip can't make it. They're going dancing.” Ian states and Mickey chuckles.

 

“How'd she get him to do that?” He asks knowing how much his brother-in-law hates dancing.

 

“His idea I guess. But we got garret. They'll come get him in he morning.” Ian states and Mickey just smiles.

 

“Best one of the lot. Huh little man? Come to hang out with uncle

Mickey did ya?” He says picking up the little guy and carrying him through the house.

 

 

 

Carl keeps eyeing Trav making him nervous until finally. “Come outside with me, so we can chat,” he says and Trav winces a little.

 

“Carl leave the kid alone” Ian calls and Trav sees yev smirk a little.

 

“I'm not gonna kill him guys. I haven't done that in ages.” He says and Trav swallows hard. Fuck.

 

He makes it outside with Carl and sucks  in a deep breath.

 

“My brothers are good people.” Carl starts cracking his knuckles.

 

“I know. I'm not…about what I said…I didn't mean it.” He says sadly.

 

“Oh I know. We know a lot about taking your anger at yourself out on other people around here. You have self-hatred radiating off you in waves kid.” He says lighting up a cigarette.  “Like I said, my brothers are good people. Whatever you have going on in hat head of yours. You should talk to them. They would understand.” He says.

 

“Nobody could understand. Im not like you guys. My family isn't…so amazing and accepting and shit.” He says and Carl seems to understand.

 

“Nobody's family is as amazing as this one man. But it wasn't always.  My dad is a raging alcoholic, my mother is certifiably crazy, and mickeys dad was a raging homophobic psychopathic dickhead, who at one look of my brother was so afraid of what might happen, he forced his son to beat the fuck out of him, while standing behind him yelling slurs that were way worse than anything you can up with.  Mickey didn't even see yev for the first seven years of his life because he hated himself and how he got here so much.  If anybody understands regrets. It's him.” Carl says to him.

 

“Why are you telling me all this?” Trav asks. And Carl shrugs.

 

“Sometimes, you just gotta know things. You are being thrown in a house with a bitch of people you don’t really know, and being asked to trust that we can keep you and your sister safe. Maybe I thought you needed to know some reasons why we give a damn.” He shrugs and walks back in the house.

 

 

“You should give him a chance.” Emery leans over to yevgeny.  “He isn’t so bad all the time.” And she smiles at him.

 

“I don’t know Em…he says he’s sorry…but…”

 

“But they’re you’re dads and you love them. I get it, you just want to protect them, if someone said something about him like that. I’d stab them in the face, but look past what he said and look at why he said it. My dad is…well he’s scary as fuck. I don’t know. I think your dad’s get that.” She says softly.

 

“Because of my…Terry. Yeah. I guess so.” He says. “I’’ll think about it.”

 

“Don’t have to be his best friend Yevvy, but you and me, we’re friends right? I’m just asking that you give my little brother a chance. For me?” she says.

 

“Stop flirting with my nephew.” Liam whispers laughing and she smacks him.

 

“You two are adorable.” Yev says and she glares at him.

 

“Take that back Milkovich.  I am not adorable. We are not adorable, there is no adorableness happening over here.” She says and crosses his arms.

 

“Oh god, Uncle Liam, you do realize your dating a mini female version of my dad right?”he asks and her eyes widen.

 

“We are not fucking dating. And I am not like either one of your dads.”

 

“She’s delusional I know, we may not be dating, but you are a mini Mickey. Like so fucking much.” Liam says and shakes his head.   “Should I be offended that the idea of dating me makes you want to hurl?” he asks joking and he laughs.

 

“Oh fuck off.” She says getting up.

 

“Awe Mick, she sounds just like you.” Ian says and she flips them off as she steps outside passing Carl on his way back inside.

 

 

  
“What was that?” Trav asks looking up as his sister huffs and sits beside him.

 

“They’re giving me shit. Say I’m like Mickey or something.”

 

“And? There’s something else.  You don’t really care that they think you’re like mickey, they all adore mickey, could be called worse, and you get along with Mickey fine. What is it, sis?” he asks.

 

“Yev said we were dating. I guess it freaked me out.” He says.

 

“Don’t let it get to you. You two kinda act like it sometimes. What’s wrong with Liam?” he asks.

 

“Nothing. Just don’t want to date him is all.” She shrugs.

 

“Yeah? Thought you had like a huge crush on him last year?” He asks. And she shoves him.

 

“that was last year. Do you want to discuss who you had a crush on last year?” she asks raising her eyebrows.

 

“Nope.” He laughs.

 

“Thought so. Come on. Food’s almost ready. Ian’s an amazing cook.” She says and gets up pulling her brother with her.

 

 

Dinner went by without incident, Trav noticed Yev kept looking over at him, seemingly contemplating something, when the plates were all collected Yev stood up sighing and then looking over at Trav.  “Want to come see the pool, it’s not filled yet, but whatever.” He offers and Trav just nods and follows him, the adults are all staring but don’t say anything until they get to the door.

 

“Yevgeny, play nice.” Svetlana says.

 

“I’m nothing if not nice.” He responds.

 

“Yeah right.” Mickey responds.

 

 

They sit on the edge of the pool. “Look, I’m..” Trav starts but is cut off by yevgeny.

 

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” He says.

 

“Well I am.”

 

“yeah I get it, you’re sorry because the fairies took you in. and are trying to help.” He says.

 

“It’s not that. I’m not…Whatever, you think I’m an asshole, I get it, I am. But I didn’t mean what I said. You’re lucky. You have an amazing dad, two of them in fact. I’m jealous of that, you can be anyone or anything you want and they’ll fucking love you anyway.” Trav says sadly.

 

“What is it that you want to be that’s so bad?” Yev asks.

 

“I don’t know. Fucking free to be me I guess.” He shrugs. “I’m still a kid, shouldn’t I have time to figure it out,  instead of being so fucking afraid of it all the damn time.”

 

“I guess so.” Yev says thinking. “Are you like…Gay or something?”  He asks.

 

“No!...I mean…Fuck…I don’t know. I’m twelve, what the fuck do I know?” He says softly and yev nods.

 

“Who knows, I never understood it either way I guess. Do you like chicks? Or dudes? Dad says he always knew, he never liked girls, not like that, he tried and shit…not into it.  Ian says he never…looked at a girl and thought about her the way he things about guys.”

 

“It’s complicated I guess.  Always liked girls just fine, even kissed a few last year. It was nice.”

 

“So why’s it complicated?” Yev asks curiously.

 

“Had a crush on a guy last year. Well I didn’t call it a crush, but Em does. Says it’s the only way to describe it.  What’s that mean?” He asks.

 

“Maybe your bi or something?”

 

“What about you?” Trav asks, looking around, he’d only ever talked about this with his sister.

 

“Never had a crush on anyone. What’s a crush like anyway?  I mean kalie is pretty? But I don’t like want to date her. Is that a crush?” he asks.

 

“Nah. I don’t think so. I’m sorry about what I said. Your dads are cool. Do you think they can really help us?”

 

“If anyone can it’s them. Ya know? I mean My dad, is super badass, he doesn’t show it much, but he is.  And Ian…well Ian gave me my dad back, so I love him.” Yev says.

 

“What do you mean…Gave you your dad back?” Trav asks.

 

“When I was little, my dad didn’t like me much. I mean, mom says he was just scared, but I don’t know, he didn’t come around, and then he and Ian started dating and he suddenly wanted me again, Ian says it’s not like that, that Dad wanted me, he was just afraid, but either way, Ian is the reason I got my dad back.” He says.

 

“So you never…didn’t like Ian?” he asks.

 

“nah, he was cool. Even back then and now. He’s been around so long, he’s my dad too. I always thought it was so cool.  I have two dads and a mom. Now I’m gonna have a step-dad, who’s my uncle. My family is weird. But if anyone can help you guys. It’s them. Milkovich/Gallagher, is the perfect team man.” He says.

 

“Okay.” Trav says. “Can you…not tell anyone…about what I said…about me.”

 

“What?” Yev seems distracted. “Oh..about not knowing…It’s all good. I ain’t gonna tell anyone. Just don’t go around talking shit about my dads or I’ll kick your ass again.”

 

“I won’t.” he says.  

 

“and don’t tell my dads that I said that girl was pretty either.  Ian is a matchmaker, next thing ya know, I’ll be on a date or something. Either that or they’ll freak out.” He says and he nods.

 

“Alright. I won’t.” Trav says.  And they head back inside.

 

 

 

“All good?” Emery asks her brother and he nods.

 

“Yeah it’s good.” Trav says and she nods.  “Can’t wait until dad’s locked up.” He adds and she nods.

 

“Soon, Ian says that it’s gonna take a little time, but they have it covered. Something about Milkovich three or some shit, Whatever that means.”

 

“It means, we got your back kid.” Iggy says wrapping his arms around them. “Milkovich three is tony, Jaime and Colin though. Trust me, you never want on their bad side. They may be calm now. But shit. Back in the day.”  And Iggy whistles.  “We got your back, don’t worry.” He says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love, 
> 
> mysticallygallavich.


	56. Buildings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev has an Idea, he just needs his dads to agree with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some cheering up, this cheers me up. LOL.

Chapter 56: 

 

“How much do you know about this Milkovich guy?” Lydia asks Jasmine.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Look, are you sure he’s a good guy…There’s a lot of shit coming across my desk about his activities, none of which are savory. I’m just saying, I’d like to know if I’m trying to give a criminal his kids back when he doesn’t deserve them.” She says and Jasmine eyes her.

 

“He’s legit, they’ve all changed. He lives in my apartment. I trust him.” She says, not fully sure if she believes it herself but she had never seen anything from tony to say that he was anything but a good dad and while annoying, still a decent guy.

 

 

 

Mandy curls up in her husband’s arms and smiles.  “I don’t even want to get up right now.” She says and he laughs.

 

“But you and Ian are going searching for building space today. You know you want to do that.” He says and she giggles. It’s true, she did.  They had been working so hard lately discussing how they could do this, and they needed a building, everyone in the family, being the amazing people they were, pitched in and were helping them get it set up.  She was excited and at that thought she practically jumped out of bed.  Her laughing husband behind her.

 

 

“Hows it going?” colin asks and mickey looks up while holding his girls and shakes his head.

 

“don’t go in there man. There is wedding shit fucking everywhere. God I thought Ian was bad, but fuck. I’m gonna have to give him a proper thank you for not making me want to blow my head off everyday.”

 

“Are you forgetting how stressful your wedding was?” Colin says.

 

“It was perfect, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mickey says.

 

“Well hopefully when this is all over, I feel the same way. That the day and the marriage will be so perfect that I wont even remember how shitty the leading up was. Wish me luck, im going into the warzone.” He says heading down the hall.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Mickey says and looks down at his daughters.

 

“Uncle Colin, never listens does he?  No he doesn’t.” He coos at his daughters and smiles at Mikayla giggles at him.

 

 

 

Trav tiptoed down the hall, hoping to make it outside before anyone could notice him.  “You know my dad’s down there. He’ll hear you.”  Yev says from the edge of the hall.

 

“Don’t know what you mean. Just getting some water.” He says and Yev chuckles.

 

“Yeah okay.  I’m sure he’ll believe you. Why you sneaking out anyway? Not like he’s gonna stop you.” He says.

 

“I just…I need a breather. Your family is everywhere and its cool…but.”

 

“You aren’t used to it?” Yev asks and Trav nods.  “Where do you want to go?” he asks.

 

“Don’t know. Somewhere silent.”  And he nods. 

 

“You up for company or want to be alone?” he asks.

 

“Can the company be silent?” Trav asks.

 

“What do you think?  Broading and silent, runs in the family. Come on.” He says and Trav just watches as he walks into the living room, where Mickey is.   “Hey dad?” He says and Mickey looks up.

 

“yeah? What’s up.”

 

“Trav needs a little…quiet time.” He says and Mickey looks at his son, and reads his facial expression.

 

“Alright. Sure you’re cool with that?” Mickey asks and Yev nods.   “Okay then. Give me a second.” He says and Mickey walks down the hall, and says something into svetlana’s bedroom, before coming back, sans twins and grabs his keys. “Rules.” He says and Yev nods and looks over at Trav as they enter the car.

 

“rule 1. No doing anything stupid,  It’s a place to relax and think, not a place to fuck off.”  Yev says.   “Rule 2. No bringing anyone there without permission.   Rule 3: Don’t ever make you regret taking me there in the first place.”  Yev finishes.

 

“Alright. Good. Now I will drop you off.  But I will not be far, got it. This is a safe place…Wait….Safe place on the southside…” Mickey stops his mind searching. 

 

“Wait…dad, are you thinking?” Yev asks.

 

“No, no. Just a thought, nevermind, Nevermind.”   He says.

 

“No it’s good. Dad, it’s perfect for the center.”

 

“But it’s our safe place.” He says.

 

“We can build another. Anywhere.  But this, this is in the perfect location dad, and you already own it.” He says.

 

“I don’t know, let’s just drop you boys off.” He says.

 

 

“Yo, what’s up with you?” Jason asks as they sit across the street from the park, smoking a cigarette.

 

“nothing.” Iiam says.  And the kid shakes his head and just waits for his friend to come out with it.

 

“hey jace. This is a stupid fucking question but..What’s wrong with me?” he asks.

 

“What do you mean?” Jason asks.

 

“I mean…Nevermind, it’s stupid. I sound like a girl.” He shakes his head.

 

“Come on man, we’ve known eachother forever. What is it?”

 

“Just em, people were giving us shit about being…together or whatever and she sounded so offended.” He says shrugging.

 

“You like her?” He asks.

 

“Not about that, I don’t know. It’s just she didn’t just say no, that would have been fine, its just, she was repulsed. I don’t know. It got to me.” He says.

 

“Talk to her about it man. She’s your friend. Maybe she just sees you as a brother type or something?” Jason says. And Liam shrugs.

 

“Maybe.”

 

 

“You sure about this?” Fiona asks Jaime as they go to leave the house.

 

“I am, are you?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, let’s vacation.” She says smiling lightly, still feeling guilty as hell.

 

“Hey…are you sure?” He says softly.

 

“Yeah, I just still feel like an ass, is all.” She says.

 

 

 

 

“Ugh, this is frusterating.” Mandy says sighing after hours of looking for the perfect place, nothing.

 

“I know, this sucks, but we’ll find it, it’s the first day.” He says almost defeated himself until his phone rings.

 

“Yev? Is everything okay?” he says frantically wondering what’s going on.

 

“yeah dad, everything is fine, it’s just I think we have the perfect place for you and aunt mandy, but convincing dad is gonna be difficult.” The boy says into the phone.

 

“What are you talking about, where are you?” Ian asks.

 

“Dad dropped Trav and me off to get some quiet time.”

 

“The abandoned buildings?” Ian asks.

 

“Yeah. And it’s perfect.” Yev says into the phone.

 

“That’s your dad’s quiet place yev, and yours. It’s something he has with you. I think maybe it should stay that way.” Ian says. Although the kid is right, it would be perfect, they could re-do the buildings and make it into a great place, a safe place.  He and Mickey had always liked going there, it was always perfect for them when they were younger.

 

“So, we have a whole house now, we could like clear out the basement and make it sound proof or something.  And You’re like dad’s safe place now anyway. He never goes there, just takes me there. So…come on, talk to him dad. It’s perfect.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do bud. But don’t get your hopes up okay?” he says into the phone.

 

“you can do it. Uncle Lip always says you can get dad to do whatever you want him to do. It’s like magic or whatever. So just do your thing.” And Ian cant help but laugh. He’s going to kill his brother.  As he hangs up mandy looks at him.

 

“Everything okay?” She asks.

 

“yeah, yevv had an Idea of a building for us, but it’s not exactly a good idea. I’ll look into it.” He says shrugging, not giving anything away. Nobody besides he and yev knew that Mickey actually bought those buildings and the land it sat on a few years back. Yev knew it was a quiet place, but what he didn’t know was the past  that was held there, what it meant to mickey to beable to escape there as a child. And Ian would not ask to take that away from him. He couldn’t do that to his husband.

 

\--

 

Jasmine sat in her large armchair in her living room staring at the file that her friend had given her. She didn’t want to open it. What did she care what Tony or his family had done in the past. They were obviously different now, right? She had never seen anything from Tony or any oof his family to suggest they did anything less than savory. But this was about kids, kids that she was trying to help him win custody of, kids that would be in her house and being cared for by her roommate. Wasn’t it her job to know exactly what was in that large ungodly milkovich file?  Wasn’t it her job to know what her friend had gotten mixed up in after all?  God she couldn’t take it anymore, she just kept staring at it when she was interrupted by Tony walking into the room and looking at her and down at the file.

 

“That file on me?” He asks, she expects anger, but she doesn’t see any.

 

“Lydia gave it to me, said I should look at it. It’s not just you I guess. Whole family?” she asks and he nods.

 

“We weren’t always great people. In fact our father was one of the worst. You look at it yet?” He asks and she shakes her head.

 

“didn’t know if I should. I’m not your lawyer.”

 

“But curiosity is a killer man.”

 

“Do I need to look in there?” She asks, looking at his features trying to figure out if she should in fact open that file and she what he and his family had done to warrant such a reaction from her colleague.

 

“That’s up to you, I can’t tell you what to do. What I can tell you is when you grow up in a house like mine, you have to do shit to survive. We’ve all done our shit. But does that shit mean that I don’t deserve my kids? I don’t think so. I love those kids, I love them Jasmine. They are my everything, my family is everything to me.”

 

“You said your dad was a bad guy. Where is he now?” she asks.

 

“Dead. In the cold, hard ground, where that homophobic, abusive bastard belongs.” He says. And she looks up at him, the words resognating with her, because fuck if she didn’t have her own demons, she just nods, leaving the file where it lays.  Today was not the day she needed to read that, maybe there would come a day when she would need whatever was in that file, but today wasn’t it. She stands up, picking it up and tossing it into her room and coming back out sit back on her chair and flip through channels.

 

“Not gonna read it?” he asks.

 

“Not today.” Is her answer.

 

 

 

“What’s up with you?” Mickey asks after Ian gets home. “Not find anything?”

 

“Nah, it’s all shit. Try again tomorrow. Im exhausted.” Ian says and Mickey smiles. 

 

“come on, I’ll give you a massage.” Mickey says and Ian smiles but he is pulled away from his dream of a naked massage given by his husband.

 

“kids.” Ian says.

 

“Why do you think they have so many parents man. Come on, Lana has the girls, and Yev is bonding with Trav or whatever.” Ian nods at that because he really does just want to fall asleep in Mickey’s arms, and drift off.

 

\--

 

“So, you remember the abandoned buildings right? The ones I bought and used to go hide out in.” and Ian freezes, he really didn’t want to talk about this right now. Mickey was just gonna tell him yev was hammering him about it, and think it was funny and Ian had kind of been imagining those stupid buildings all day and he wanted them. It was stupid, he would never ask, he would never. But he wanted them.

 

 

“Mhm.” Was all Ian could muster.

 

“You know I take the kid there sometimes right? He wanted to show them off to Trav I think.  Kid was going stir crazy being all cooped up here with the crazy  train of all of us.” Mickey says.

 

“yeah.” Is all ian says. He knows Mickey is bound to say something about the one word answers soon enough.

 

“Yev had this idea today. Wanted to run it by you” Mickey says his hands running up and down Ian’s back.

 

“Oh yeah?” Ian asks, moaning at the touches of his husband on his back. Fuck the buildings, he suddenly didn’t care, he just wanted Mickey. Mickey. Mickey. Fuck. He moans again as his husbands hand slides his boxers down. He positions himself so he can flip them back over.

 

“He thought we could make the buildings a good place for your and mandy’s foundation thing. You know, a safe place on the southside?” Mickey says and Ian flips him over and looks at him, his features are soft, he’s still on top of Ian, but now Ian is facing his husband, He likes it better like that. Looking into his eyes.

 

“We’ll talk to him, explain that those are your buildings, I know they mean a lot to you.” Ian says honestly, because that’s what he’s been thinking about, he would never take anything away from the man on top of him. He loved him too fucking much.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emery and Liam have a misunderstanding, and Mickey and Ian find some time to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. I have been writing this for 6 months. Where has the time gone? Literally and figuratively. I've been editing old fics most of the day but I had to take some time out to update this one. Because, well ya know, it's my favorite. lol.   
> \  
> Love you guys. Thank you to those of you still reading this, you are beautiful and amazing. 
> 
> Leave me a comment, let me know you're still here and what you think. 
> 
> Much love.

Chapter 57: 

 

\--

 

Svetlana looks at her wedding plans and sighs placing her head in her hands.  Not that she didn’t want to do this, especially with colin, but she had never actually thought she would be getting married and this was all too much. Too much to do.  She felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up to find Ian pearing over her.  “Lana?” He asks softly.

 

“How do I do this ian? I don’t know the first thing about being a bride.” She says shaking her head.

 

“Hey. Who does really?  Well, ya know some people might, but fuck them. When we do this, we do it right, yeah?” He says and she nods.   “We can do this, I’ll help you and you and colin will have the most amazing wedding ever, alright?” He says. 

 

“Are you sure? You have so much to do.” She says.

 

“Hey, I always have time for the mother of my children.  You’re family Lana.” He says and she sniffs a little and smiles.

 

\--

 

“Mother….” Aiden warns pacing his mother’s hotel room.  After her cryptic 911 phone call in the middle of the night.  The middle of the night in fact that he thinking about a certain red-head that he planned to spend the day with and convince that he was perfect for her, but now here he was at 3am dealing with his mother’s shit again.

 

“It feels so real A….” and he saw the look in her eyes, she wasn’t playing a game this time. 

 

“Meds?” He asks and she points, and he knows that she’s taking them but it’s not like you can magically make the shit go away. And he needed help, but who was he supposed to call, nobody knew how to deal but him.  He could call Debbie, but what would she think, him calling her in the middle of the night, for shit like this.  Sure her brother was Bi-polar, but this was…So he picked up his phone and called the only person he knew he could.  Kylia.

 

\--

 

“What’s up with you?” Emery asks sitting next to her friend on the Gallagher couch.

 

“nothing.” He says.  And she rolls her eyes.

 

“You’ve been sulking for a week. What is it?” she says.

 

“It’s stupid okay. So let’s just go back to watching this shitty TV show okay.” He says and she looks at him.

 

“Wanna go over to Ian’s? Want to check on my brother.” 

 

“Go ahead.” He says.

 

“Seriously asshole, what the fuck is wrong with you?” she yells and he turns.

 

“What do you need me for? My family loves you, and I’m really not in the mood to hear about how I fucking disgust you right now, so thanks.” He says and he heads up the stairs.   

 

\--

 

“Hello?” Kylia answers the phone.

 

“I need you, it’s my mom.” Aiden says and Kylia goes to stand up even though she’s wrapped up in Carl’s arms.  A nice little escape from work today.

 

“I gotta go.” She whispers and Carl looks at her worried and she motions to the phone and mouths. “Aiden.”  And He nods, if anybody understood the need to help family it was him. She kisses him lightly after she puts on her clothes.  “Be back soon.” She says heading out the door.

 

\--

 

“I just don’t know how to fix this.” Fiona says with her head in her hands.  During the trip they had agreed not to deal with this, but now they were back and how in the hell was she supposed to fix this.

 

“I need you to trust me Fiona, I know you have your shit, we all do.  We all grew up here with shit parents, and even shittier lives, but the fact that you think I’m just a passing trend, like im going to up and leave fucking hurts.”  He says quietly.

 

 

 

“Everything okay?” Mickey asks his husband and Ian nods coming back into the room with the water he promised.

 

“Yeah, Lana was freaking out about the wedding.  I promised I would help her.”  He say sitting down on the bed and Mickey automatically comes to him and wraps his arms around him.

 

“So about this building.” Mickey starts.

 

“I’ll find something, one day of looking.”

“But we already have something Ian.” He says and Ian looks at him.

 

“Mickey….I’m not going to ask you for that.” He says.

 

“You didn’t.  Yev had an idea and he was right.  Those buildings are in the middle of the southside, a little fixing up, and it could make the perfect center for those kids.”

 

“But it’s your safeplace.” Ian says looking away.

 

“You are my safe place alright?  And I don’t need them anymore.  I have all of this.  Yev was right,  we can make like a quiet room in the basement or something, seriously, we have enough money and I could buy a shack somewhere if I needed to Ian.  When I bought those, we agreed that I needed a place to get away from everything sometimes, but it’s been years Ian, years since I’ve needed to go there.  I have you and us and all of this shit. And I love all of it and those kids deserve to feel as safe as you made me feel back then.  So let me give you and my sister the damn buildings, let me give this to you and give this to those kids who fucking deserve it.” He says and he knows the answer because Ian is already crying. He loved when he did that.

 

“I love you Mick.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

 

 

“Hey, what’s going on down here?” Carl asks when he makes his way into the living room.

 

“Wedding shit.” Svetlana says and he nods at her and sits down on the couch looking over what she has on the table.  “Where Ky run off to?” She asks.

 

“Family thing. Need any help?” He asks.

 

“With a wedding?  You sure about that?” She asks raising her eyebrows.

 

“Sure. I might get married before I die ya know?  I could learn some things.” And she laughs but nods at him.

 

 

 

Emery stomps into the house and Carl and Svetlana both look up.  She sighs.  “Where is boyfriend?” Svetlana asks.

 

“He’s not my fucking boyfriend!” she screams.

 

“Woah!” Mickey says from the top of the stairs.  What the fuck is going on down here?” He asks.

 

“Little one freaking out.” Svetlana says and goes back to her work. 

 

“Come with me. Trust me, pissing the bride off is a bad fucking idea.” He says and he leads her out .  “Alright, little angry one, what’s going on?”

 

“I don’t even know, Liam is pissed at me, and I don’t fucking know why.  What did I do?  He’s my only friend ya know and he just yells at me earlier for wanting to come over here or something. But he’s been all gloomy and shit for days. I don’t think he wants to be friends anymore.” She sniffs a little and he shakes his head.

 

“What were his words?” he asks. He’s known Liam a long time, and the kid just doesn’t decide he doesn’t want to be friends with someone.

 

“He said I should go alone, that he didn’t want to hear about how much he disgusts me?” she says quietly still more than confused by the turn of events.

 

“Oh.” He says nodding.

 

“What? Do you know what I did?” she asks and he chuckles.

 

“Think about it little one.  What happens when you come over here?” he asks.

 

“What do you mean?” she asks. “we hang out, have fun. I get to see my brother.” She shrugs.

 

“What did Svet just call him, when she asked where he was?” he asks already knowing…

 

“My boyfriend?  Everybody says that shit.  People assume we cant be friends or some shit.”

 

“Yeah I get that.  Was friends with ian for how many years before…look not a lot of people knew I was gay even, and they still thought we were more.  We weren’t for a long time.  They even had bets going. Fucking dicks.”  He says and she chuckles.

 

“ I don’t get it, what’s that have to do with anything.” She says.

 

“look, I’m not saying he wants to date you, so don’t take it like that, but he’s your friend, best friend in fact, and just maybe a fifteen year old boy doesn’t like the only girl he hangs out with thinking that the idea of dating him is gross. I mean…If I was a teenager again, and thank god I’m not and a girl or guy reacted the way you did last week, I might be a little bit upset is all.” And she just stares at him.

 

“He thinks…oh god, he said I thought he was disgusting. Fuck. I don’t.  I really don’t. God I even had a crush on him a long…I never said that.” She shakes her head and he laughs.

 

“That why you freak out?” he asks.

 

“No, I mean, Yeah I don’t want him to know. It’s embarrassing, that I used to think my friend was really cute.”

 

“Well you gotta tell the kid something. Beccause right now, he’s hurt. A teenage boys feelings are difficult to handle.  We try to act all tough and shit but on the inside, big piles of mush.” He chuckles.

 

“Ian ever hurt your feelings like that?”

 

“I mean sure, when we were older, thinking he could never be more than what he was it sucked, but I think that it hurt him more, ya know.  Back then I was all, Im not fucking gay, like when I was teenager I felt the need to say it.  I know it hurt him, because the way I said it, like it was wrong to be that way.” He says and she nods.

 

“So I can fix this.” She finally says and he nods. “Tell my brother hi for me.” She says getting up.

 

 

\---

 

Fiona sits on her back porch looking out at the yard, she has lived here pretty much her whole life, a life of struggling and taking care of the kids, and fucking up relationships.  She silently wonders how she can stop herself from self destructing this one, all on her own.

 

 

 

Liam looks up as the door to his bedroom swings open and there she stands once again.  Great, how was he going to explain his fucking meltdown without it sounding like something it wasn’t.

 

“Em…” He starts and she shakes her head, arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Okay look. I don’t find you digusting you dimwit. You are my best friend okay?  Really my only friend. It just…pisses me off that people automatically think that means that we’re fucking or something okay?” she says and he looks at her, how does she understand him so well.

 

“How?” He asks.

 

“Talked to Mickey, he seems to think that maybe when people say we are…ya know…that I can be a little quick to get offended.  So, I just wanted to clear up that I’m not offended that they think I’m dating you asshat, I’m offended that they assume shit at all.”

“So you don’t find me repulsive?” he asks quietly.

 

“No. Why would you think that?” She says.

 

“Nobody’s ever…You know wanted me.” He says.  “Even here, I’m the forgotten one really.”

 

“Oh bullshit. Your family loves you, theres just too many of you assholes. And You are not repulsive okay?  You’re cute in your own Gallagher sort of way. If you’re into that sorta thing.” She says trying to brush it off.  Was he cute? Yes.  Did she want him to get a big head?  Not in this lifetime.

 

  * \- -



 

Tony walked out of his apartment and saw a man sitting across the street staring but he didn’t  pay much attention he just kept walking down the street, he did however look back to see that the man was gone.   weird.

 

\--

 

“What is this?” Ian asks as Mickey is leading him out to the builings.

 

“This is our time.  Okay come with me.” He says and they get to the top floor of one of them.  Ian knows it, he had found Mickey here many times when they were younger.  What they found made Ian smile brighter.  On the floor of the ran down building was a blanket, and a basket of food.

 

“Mick?” he asks and Mickey smiles.

 

“Come on, we’re gonna eat and lay here and talk about what you envision this to turn into.” He says sweetly and ian can’t help but smile.   And then Mickey leans really close to his ear.  “And then I’m going to strip all of your clothes off.” He says in a deep whisper sending chills down Ian’s spine.   “and I am going to slowly work you open, and then I’m going to fuck you.  And when I’m done, when we can’t move, barely breathe, then I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t help but scream.” He lets out and Ian is practically shaking in anticipation.   “Then…” oh god there was more. “We are going to go home and kiss our children, and look at how lucky we are to have all of this shit, and then, you are going to carry me up those stairs and make love to me. Soft and sensual like.

 

Ian smiles and kisses his husband.

 

“God, I love you.” He says.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mysticallygallavich @ tumblr: Prompt me. I'm slowly drinling through current requests! Then I'm gonna think up some more multi's. 
> 
> That means I need to finish some of my current ones. 
> 
> not this one.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svetlana continues to plan her wedding and gets a little useful help from an expected place. Tony finds that Jasmine has nightmares. Mickey freaks out when Mikayla gets sick. Aiden has to take care of family issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, it's my pleasure to update this one. 
> 
> :)

Chapter 58:

 

“You’re good at this.” Svetlana says looking over at carl and he chuckles.

 

“Organizing shit is easy.” He shrugs and stands up.  “Gotta get to bed.” He says and she nods, standing up herself. 

 

“Me too, Colin has spend day with babies, better take them off his hands.”

 

“Wheres Mick and Ian?” He asks softly.

 

“Husband day. They needed alone time.” She says wiggling her eyebrows.

 

 

 

Tony was woken up in the middle of the night from the ear curtling screaming coming down from the hall, he jumped up and ran down the hall to jasmines room and swung the door open, she was screaming and panting and she was dead asleep. He would recognize night-terrors anywhere, he wondered where they had come from tonight, but he didn’t let his mind go over it too much, he just rushed to her, and picked her up, thrashing and hitting him but he let her, he had two choices, he could continue to get punched in the face until she calmed, or he could put her in the shower to wake her up like he used to do Mandy.  Well he wouldn’t throw her in like he had done to his sister back then.   He sighed, well she was going to hate him, but ffuck it, he walked and stood in the shower and turned the water on, still holding her until she was woken up and screaming at him.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” she screamed at him suddenly trying to cover herself, her silk robe drenched as well as the matching set of underwear and bra she had on but he couldn’t give a fuck right now, even as she squirmed, he just stepped out of the shower, still holding her and walked back into her bedroom, grabbing a towel on the way and wrapping it around her, then hee sat on the floor, both of them soaking wet.  And he held her, even though she was looking at him curiously.

 

“Mandy used to get nightmares, this worked for her. I’m just trying to help.” He says silently and she seems to relax at that and still against his arms laying her head on his chest. He rocks her for a while and she starts to sob. And he stays until she’s done.  “Get some sleep. Sorry about getting your clothes wet.” He says and she just stares at him as he strokes her cheek one last time and walks out.

 

\--

 

“What’s wrong?” Ian asks when mickey comes into the room in the middle of the night. 

 

“Something’s wrong Ian. Mikay, she’s burning up.” He says frantically so Ian gets out of bed and rushes to the nursery where their daughters are.  He looks down at the baby and feels her head, sure enough the wailing infant seems to have a fever.

 

“Mickey breathe, It’s okay. We can get it down. It’s okay.” He soothes

 

“No, we have to take her to the hospital. Nothing can happen.” Hes practically shaking.

 

“Okay, okay baby, we’ll take her in okay.  Let me go wake Lana. Get her bundled up.”

 

\--

 

“Man there’s nothing yet.” The darkhaired man said to Colin. And Colin shakes his head.

 

“Keep looking. That dickhead is going down, keep an eye on him. And if he goes anywhere near those kids…”Colin stares menacingly.

 

“Yeah I got it, he goes near his kids, he’s done.” The man says and smiles at Colin.  “Good to have you back man,”

 

“Not back Jeffrey, just taking care of family.” Colin says walking back up the street to his car.n

 

 

Debbie sat alone in her apartment. Aside from the cyptic text from aiden earlier, she hadn’t heard from him. She wasn’t this girl, she didn’t sit around an wait on a man, she didn’t. So why was she now, why was she staring at her phone, willing it to fucking ring. Like a girl with her first crush, pacing the floor, trying to remind herself why she liked the guy.  Why she even cared. The phone did ring and she practically jumped at it before answering.

 

“Hey sis,” It was carl on the other end.

 

“Hey Carl. Whats up?”

 

“You here from Aiden yet?” he asks, for some reason she senses a little worry in his voice.

 

“No, I mean earlier. Why? Something I should be worried about?”

 

“Nah, It’s just Ky went off with him earlier, family thing.  Just wanted to make sure.  If you haven’t heard from him, then they’re still together.” He says softly and she takes a breath.  He was with his cousin, okay.

 

 

Mickey and Ian come back home in the middle of the night, Mikayla is fine, just a cold, he’s still shaking from feeling like his world was collapsing in on him, and he goes into the room to lay his daughter down.

 

“You want to have them sleep with us tonight?” Ian asks, because ian knows his husband, he knows his husband needs this and Mickey nods.  Ian goes to pick up Bianca out of her crib and she kicks a little and looks up at her dad, and giggles.

 

\--

 

“Hello?” Debbie asks answering her phone at 4am.

 

“Hey Debbs.”  It Kylia.

 

“Hey Ky? Is everything okay, Carl called earlier.”

 

“Yeah it’s good, just exhausting.  Aiden is dealing with his mom right now, I promised him I’d call you and let you know everything was okay and he’ll explain as soon as he can. He was really worried about you thinking he was off with some chick or something.  Kid is head over heels.”  Debbie chuckles because she hears Aiden in the distant background.  “Shut up, you are, take care of your mom, were having girltalk, you can talk to your girlfriend later.”  And Debbie smiles when she hears Aiden again, his familiar groan of embarrassment filters her ears.

 

\--

 

“Why did you do that? We haven’t even had the boyfriend/girlfriend conversation yet.” Aiden sighs.

 

“You have more important things to worry about right now Ai, like getting that mother of yours to the hospital. I swear to god.  She tried to slit my throat,  said that I was one of them.” Kylia shook her head.

 

“She’s sick Ky.”

 

“I know she is Ai, but fuck. She needs help. Stop coddling her and take her to the hospital.”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

“And I’m telling Carl about this, look I know you don’t want Debbs to find out.”

 

“You can’t. She can’t…She’ll never understand.”

 

“Really?  Because the fact that her mother is Bi-polar says she cant handle it?”

 

“She doesn’t even speak to her mother.” He tries to reason.

 

“and Ian? You’ve met Ian right? Her brother, her older brother who she adores, who also has bi-polar.”

 

“He doesn’t…He’s fine.”

 

“yeah, because he’s medicated dumbass. He wasn’t always. Carl said he chased Debbie with a bat one time, almost took her fucking head off.  He was sick, unmedicated, she’s dealt with it.  You need to tell her about your mom okay?”

 

“Yeah okay.” He says to her.

 

 

 

 

Liam groaned when he walked into school in the morning, he didn’t want to be here, he hadn’t been sleeping, it had been a long and drawn out day, an it was torchure to have to wake up and come here, but he promised his family, he would go to school. He didn’t know what the big deal was, it’s not like most of them had finished school In the first place.

 

\--

 

 

Carl woke up to see Kylia creeping in the bedroom at about eight in the morning and he just smiled at her.

 

“everything okay?”

 

“It is now, I’ll tell you later, I need some fucking sleep.” She says and he just opens his arms up for her to crawl into.

 

\---

 

“What’s up with you?” Yevgeny asks sitting next to Trav at lunch. Trav looks at him and he is sporting a very nice black eye.

 

“My brothers say Hi.” Trav answers and Yevgeny sighs, he silently wonders how his dad’s relationship was with his brothers when they were younger.  Had any of them willingly taken Terry’s side against him, or had they all just been screwed from the day they were born.

 

 

Mickey hums a song to his little girl, rocking her, as she finally starts to drift off, his poor sick baby. He silently wondered what it was like for Lana when Yevgeny was a baby and he reminds himself to ask her, to ask her what yev had been like with his first cold, he needed to know these things.  He wanted to know just as much about what his son did in the moments that he missed as he wanted to know everything about his daughters and make sure he never missed a single moment. Not a single thing.  He knew he had freaked out, and he appreciated that Ian never once made him feel like an idiot, since they came home last night.  He knew Ian had known it was a cold, he had known, but he also knew that Ian knew Mickey wouldn’t rest until a doctor told him that, he decided that once his little girl was back to normal, he was taking Ian out, a day just for them, a full on romantic day, just like his husband liked.

 

He sat Mikayla down in her basinet and walked over to Bianca picking her up, she was looking at him with these bright green eyes, something she shared with her sister and he loved it. Where Mikayla’s hair seemed to come in more straight, he could see signs of Bianca’s hair starting to curl and he smiled. He wondered what they would look like as they grew, not that he was in any hurry for that to happen, he would keep them just like this as long as he possibly could.  Bianca cooed at him and her little arm moved up to reach towards Mickeys face so he brought her up closer to him and she giggled, the sound was perfect music to his ears, and she touched his face and giggled some more.

 

“You know kiddo, I love you so much. You’re gonna be like daddy ian aren’t you. All that bubbling happiness I see in your eyes.  That’s all him ya know?  And I think that’s just fine. Don’t you ever let anyone try to steal that from you okay?  They do, you just tell daddy okay? Daddy Mickey will take care of them for you, okay bug?”  He says and he continues to smile at her.

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Ian asks sleepily from the bed.

 

“nah, just wanted to watch them.” Mickey answers.

 

“Come on baby, come to bed. I’ll take them to Svet. I promised her last night okay?” he says and Mickey sighs but nods.

 

“Fine, but tell her, I’m taking them back after a small nap.”

 

 

Trav rounded the corner to see Yevgeny on top of one of his brothers, jase. Fuck.   He ran up to him and he saw the blood dripping from his older brother’s face.  How much anger did that little guy have in him. Fuck. 

 

“Yevgeny!” He calls and he looks down at his bleeding brother and tries not to laugh.  “Yevgeny!” He calls again, and he grabs the back of Yevgeny’s shirt and Yev spins around clocking him in the mouth, but stops and moves off of Jase.

 

“Oh fuck, Trav, man I didn’t mean to…Sorry.” He says quietly.

 

“It’s cool, let’s get out of here before somebody sees this shit, alright?” He says and Yev nods. “Man your dad is gonna kill you once he sees your fists.” He says trying to play off how seeing his friend like that worries him.

 

 

“Thank you.” Jasmine whispers as she comes in the house after work that day.

 

“Nothing to thank me for.”

 

“Yes there is, you didn’t have to do that, So thank you.”  She says walking away and leaving a small smile on her way out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mysticallygallavich (TUMBLR)


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding is approaching, but other members of the family have other things to deal with. 
> 
> Like sexy morning fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gallavich smut anyone? Yes. Alright. ;)

Chapter 59: 

 

 

“Your brother invited me to this bachelor party for colin.” Aiden says sitting down on Debbie’s bed.

 

“You gonna go?” She asks.

 

“Yeah, I’d like to but first, I owe you and explination.” He says softly.

 

“Not technically, technically you don’t owe me shit.” She answers honestly because it’s true, they aren’t official, It’s not like he had any reason to delve into his personal life with her.

 

“Well I’d like there to be.  Kylia wasn’t lieing when she said I was really into you. My mom, is sick.” He says finally.

 

“Sick how?” she asks quietly.

 

“Like how your moms sick, but not quite.” He tries to start and she looks at him. “She’s not bi-polar, she’s schizophrenic.” He says looking down.

 

“Oh, So last night…” She says softly.

 

“She was freaking out, the thought there were demons, or…I don’t even know, she tried to hurt Ky. I love my mother, but when she loses her mind like this, it’s hard to handle.”

 

“I know, I mean they are no where near the same diseases, and everyone handles each one different, I mean look at my mom and Ian. Two very different people with the same disease, and they handle it comepletly different, I get that.  If you need anything, let me know.  And By the way aiden.” She says and he looks up at her.

 

“I’m really fucking into you too.” She says and moves quickly and kisses him hard and fast on the lips. They collapse onto the bed together and continue making out.

 

 

“When is this thing?” Mickey asks.

 

“hmm, Colin said its next week. Friday, I think.” He says placing a light kiss on Mickey’s collar.

 

“You know I’d marry you again right? Everyday.” Mickey says against the kisses, his body practically buzzing.

 

“You saying that because I’m making you hard right now?” Ian says running his hand over his husbands very obvious erection.

 

“Mmm. No. That only works, if we’re going for a quicky wedding in vegas. I mean it though.” Mickey says pushing Ian down on the bed.

 

“You would marry me all over again?” Ian asks looking into his eyes.

 

“In a fucking heartbeat.” Mickey says moving to undress his husband slowly.

 

“I would too ya know? Everyday with you, since the day we met, has been amazing. I wouldn’t trade a single day of it.” Ian says humming as Mickey works his lips down his stomach. 

 

“Hmm. Every moment?” Mickey asks as he licks his lips.

 

“Every single one that brought me here Mick. I love you, and our girls, and our Yev” Ian says smiling.

 

“Love you too, now shut up. I can’t do this if you keep talking about our family.” Mickey says looking at Ian’s dick and Ian smiles brightly.

 

“Lips are sealed, I’ll only talk about you.  How fucking hot you look. God baby, so fucking hot.” And there it is, Mickey happily slides his tongue over the base of Ian’s dick and smiles as his husband moans out. 

 

“Tell me more.” Mickey says softly.  “Tell me what I do to you.”  Ians back arches up and he thrusts into Mickey’s mouth, moaning out and biting his arm to muffle the sound.

 

“You, just looking at you makes me so fucking hard. All the time, no matter how long we’ve been married, or what’s going on. I want to scream for you right now, but I can’t. I wish we were alone right now.” He pants.

 

“Soon baby.  Soon me and you are going to go hide away for a full day and I’m gonna have so much fun with you.  Just like old times yeah? Me and you alone, You fucking me so hard, Me fucking you so hard, Soon…” Mickey says as he inches up Ian’s body.

 

“Yeah?” Ian asks.

 

“Mhm. Gonna get you somewhere, where I can hear those screams so good. Always loved when you made noise for me baby.” He says leaning down and biting at Ian’s ear lightly, straddling his husband.

 

“Need to be inside you so bad right now.” Ian pants.

 

“ah, ah. You’ll get your turn.” Mickey says smiling and licking his lips. “First, I want to feel you around me.” He says as he slides his fingers down just to touch Ian’s hole. “Mmm, so ready for me baby?” He says reaching for the lube.

 

Ian bites down on Mickey’s shoulder as he moves in and out of him.  “Fuck.” He whispers.  God he loved this man, as Mickey worked him so close and then pulled out and he glared up at Mickey who was smirking.  “Baby….”  Ian pants.

 

“Not yet.” Mickey says as he straddles Ian again, he takes the lube and puts it on Ian’s fingers. “Fuck me with your fingers baby.”

 

Ian brings a finger to the rim and he can’t help but moan with mickey as he inserts one finger and then a second, working his husband.  Working him open isn’t really needed, but he likes doing it anyway, and then he plunges those fingers in and works until he finds Mickey’s prostate causing Mickey to have to cover his mouth as he screams out. 

 

“Oh baby. So good. Are you close?” Ian asks biting at mickey’s neck.

 

“Yes, Need you.” Mickey pants and Ian removes his fingers, and Mickey lines himself up.  “Don’t come yet.”

 

“Fuck.” Ian lets out as Mickey moves on top of him, he’s holding back, he’s been so close for so long, and he needs release, but he doesn’t want to ruin Mickey’s moment. Mickey is in control right now, what Mickey wants, Mickey gets, simple as that.

 

“Want to so bad don’t you? Want to let go and come don’t you.  Feel so good, beg me for it, come on baby, tell me what you want.” Mickey pants moving at a uncontrollably fast speed.

 

“You…Fuck…I want…Please baby….Want to come, need you to come…so good…oh god.” Ian says and his eyes roll to the back of his head and he involuntarily pounds up into Mickey, his whole body arching.  Mickey leans back, still moving, and then he arches his own back and positions himself up. Ian moves with Mickey, every motion, making sure they don’t separate.

 

“Go ahead,  fuck me until you come baby. I’m right here with you.” And Ian licks his lips looking at the angle Mickey is in right now, this would be interesting. But he does it, and suddenly a loud resounding….

 

”FUUUCKKK” Echos throughout the room, and ian smiles, yes their supposed to be quiet right now, but that was fucking hot. So he goes harder and faster, watching Mickey grab a pillow and stuff it over his face.

 

“Ready baby? So close.” Ian gets out and Mickey nods, Ian can hear the muffled moans through the pillow and he decides, they will try this position again when they are alone, he wants to hear those screams, for now however, he moves faster, until he’s sure Mickey is right there, and then in one swift motion he hits his prostate again, and they both collapse coming hard.

 

\--

 

Jaime looks into the room where Fiona is sleeping and wonders about a lot of things. He wonders about things that holds his girlfriend back, he loves her and he gets it, this fucked up life is full of a lot of fucked up people, he being one of them if his past was anything to go by. Maybe it was just something they couldn’t escape, who he was before, who he had been before they met. Maybe it was deep in her mind and there was no way to escape from that. And Maybe she wasn’t entirely to blame for that.

 

\--

 

“What are you doing here?” The man asks.

 

“Just visiting.”  Monica tilts her head at the man, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Your annoying ass kids know you’re in town mony?” He asks.

 

“Watch what you say about my kids. They are your kids too dickhead.” She says shaking her head at her ex-husband.

 

“Not all of them, remember.”

 

“Lucky kid too. Wish none of them weren’t yours.” She says glaring.

 

“You’re medicated.” He says knowinly.

 

“I am.” She says looking at him.  “You see the kids often?” she asks him, but her glare speaks volumes, she knows something and that makes him nervous.

 

“Around.” He says.

 

“Uh huh, and Nocolate’? You been spending a lot of time with that creep lately?” She asks.

 

“How did you…?” Frank asks his ex.

 

“Oh come on Frankie, give me a little credit. I know you.” She says and she grabs the front of his shirt. “You stay away from those kids, They are happy no thanks to us, you leave them the fuck alone, If I have to come back here and warn you again, it won’t be pretty.” She growls out.

 

“You know, I never did like you medicated, always so protective of them.”

 

“And if you ever loved me, you would have wanted me medicated, and better. But you never did. Because then who would help you with your schemes, or to get so high with, we both forgot we had children at home that needed us.” She says and walks away shaking her head.  She looks around and gets in the car and drives off, back into the shadows, where she feels she belongs.

 

 

 

 

 

Ian stretches, not quite ready to get out of bed yet, laying here with Mickey was about the best feeling in the entire world. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to meet with mands today, show her the buildings?” Mickey asks and Ian nods.

 

“Was hoping you’d be there to show her with me, but I know you have to run the garage today.” Ian says a little sad, but he kisses his husband anyway and starts to get up.

 

“Come back here.” Mickey says and pulls him down and kisses him deeper.  “Svet is taking the twins today, Yev is in school, I have to work atleast half a day,  Lunch? Me and you?” Mickey asks and Ian nods.

 

“of course. Love you baby.” Ian says kissing his husband again.

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

“So what is this great, amazing, wonderous place that you want to show me? And Ian, remember we have a budget.” She says and he giggles, but leads her anyway.  She opens her eyes and looks around.

 

“What is this?” She asks.

 

“This is a place that someone we both know and love used to escape to when he was afraid or scared. This is a place, in the heart of the southside, that is familiar, and we can rebuild the buildings, and make a center, and shelter. Its perfect.” Ian says and Mandy eyes it.

 

“Okay, so if it’s so perfect, why are you just now saying something? You said Mick used to come here, surely it crossed your mind?” she asks warily.

 

“The owner is kind of attatched to the place, just wanted to make sure it was right first.” He answers.

“okay, we have to rebuild though, how much for the land and the buildings as is.”

 

“That’s the thing.” He starts silently

 

 

“Oh god, do we even have enough?” she asks. She has to admit, he’s right, it’s kind of perfect, but the thought of taking out a loan to buy these old run down buildings, it makes her want to be sick.

 

“We do, the thing is, we don’t have to buy them. They’re already ours, well, Technically, anyway.”

 

“Excuse me.”

 

“My husband owns them.” He says and She eyes him.

 

“Mickey owns this? Since when?”

 

“Since a while ago. Look it was always this safe place for him, when we first got a little money, he bought them.”

 

“Okay, so it’s his safe place, why are we taking them again?”

 

“He says he doesn’t need them anymore, but that these kids do, and he’s right. They need this, I think he’d like to see a place that saved him, save somebody else too, ya know?”

 

“So we don’t have to buy the building just renovate?” She asks and he nods and she jumps into his arms.  “Where’s that beautiful husband of yours at? Work?  I’m gonna kick his ass for never telling me about this.” She giggles and Ian smiles at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Visit Me>](http://mysticallygallavich.tumblr.com/)


	60. The Things that happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family deals with a frank problem, Jasmine gets in a tough spot, and debbie thinks about her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is my lovilies. there will be more. Sorry this took so long. :)

Chapter 60: 

 

Debbie looked out at the lake as the sun rose over it, the way the water shimmered against it in the early morning hours, nothing was or could ever be as beautiful as this, she remembered how much she had loved it on the rare occasion that she had seen it as a kid, not that her stellar parents had brought her out to see such beautiful things often but once her mother had, once when she was almost too young to remember, Monica had brought her here so that they could watch the sun together and it had always been her favorite place to think since then. Especially when she got it in her head to wonder about the woman that gave her life. Like right now. She didn’t want Monica to appear in her life, but she did wonder how she was, where she was, and if she thought about them, when she inevitably went of her meds. That’s what always happeed, Monica had checked herself out, she knew that, but that didn’t leave any clue as to what Monica was doing or why. Not like anything Monica ever did made any since at all. 

 

Emery sat down on the grass at the far end of the yard looking out at the morning. Thinking back on her life. Growing up in the Nocolate household wasn’t always a horrible one, there was a time, a time long ago when her father seemed to be a sweet man, and her mother, oh her mother was an angel. She believed that to be even more true in the coming years after her death, after seeing what her father had become. 

 

Veronica looked up when she saw her best friend bust in her door and she tilted her head towards Fiona. “What’s going on Fi?” She asks lightly, already knowing what it was concerning. 

“I have to think of something to make this right.” Fiona says as she paces the floor. 

“I thought you two were doing better?” V asks. 

“He says we’re fine, I say we’re fine, but it’s not fine, I hurt him, I have to make it better,so we can be us again.” Fiona frantically says to her best friend. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” Debbie hears from behind her, lost in her own thoughts she hadn’t heard her little brother come up behind her. 

“Hey Li, what are you doing all the way out here?” She asks Liam. 

“Just walking, you know. Clearing my head, and you?” He asks softly. 

“You know, just thinking.” She says 

“About mom?” He asks knowingly 

“How did you…” 

“I may not say much sometimes but I notice things. You get a look on your face when your thinking about her debs. Not all of us are always wrapped up in our stuff to take notice, I am a kid, but I’m not stupid.” He says and she nods. 

“It’s not like I want her back…”

“You just want to know she’s okay.” Debbie nods at him. “Me too Debbs, me too.” 

 

Mickey walked into the nursery and looked down at his girl, Mikayla who was sleeping peacefully and he looked into her crib, not wanting to bother his little one who had a restless night, but he just wanted to look at her, just wanted to know she was there. 

“Everything okay?” Ian says sweetly swaying with Bianca a little and kissing her cheek before placing her down for her nap. 

“Yeah, just checking on her.” 

“She’s just sleepy babe, come on, let the girls rest.” Ian says grabbing Mickeys hand and looks at his husbands reluctant eyes. “Come on, lets go lay down, if they need us, we’re right here, come one baby.” Ian says softly and Mickey follows him. 

“Ian…Can I ask you something?” Mickey says laying down on their bed. 

“Of course.” 

“How are you always so calm? I mean, when they’re sick, when they’re restless, how are you always so calm?” Mickey asks sighing, feeling a little crazy. 

“Mick, I’m not, I hide it better than you but I’m not. Im just used to all this. You are one of the youngest in your family mick, it was you and mandy, who is barely younger than you. I had carl an debs and Liam, we all helped with them all. I freak out, I do. Baby its okay to worry about them, we are going to spend our lives worrying about Yevgeny and the twins, and that’s okay. That’s what having a family means, worrying about eachother. I worry about everyone everyday.” He states and pulls his stressed out husband into his arms. 

“You!” Jasmine looks up walking out of her office, tired and overworked, and just plain not in the mood for whoever was yelling at her but she turned toward the crazy woman anyway. 

“Do I know you?” 

“You should, you’re screwing my husband” The woman yells. Jasmine eyes the woman. And crosses her arms, she didn’t know who this bitch was but she had lost her ever living mind if she thought and then she saw it, she knew before even taking another step who the crazy lunatic was. Tony’s ex-wife. And yes it was ex, because the divorce had been finalized. 

“Look lady, I haven’t now nor have I ever screwed anyone’s husband, so if you’d kindly fuck off. Please and thank you.” She says walking off. 

“Don’t walk away from me, you homewrecker!” Ok now she was pissed. 

“Homewrecker? Oh fucking please. You decided you didn’t want to be married anymore, do you remember that? Do you remember forcing your husband, the man who loved you, the man who got his shit together for you and for those kids, do you remember forcing him out the door? And if I was screwing him, considering your divorce is final, it would be none of your concern now would it?” Jasmine snapped, she really hated this woman. Not only for trying to take those kids away from what she could tell was an amazing father but for doing what she did. While she didn’t always like Tony, or more rather, didn’t more than she did, She had learned quite a bit about what had happened with him and his ex wife during a small girls night with Ky and bellz recently and she was pissed. How could a person do that? Bitch. 

If she hadn’t been lost in her own thoughts, she might not have been caught by surprise by the womans fist flying into her face, and the ex-milkovich, might now have gotten in the first hit the way she did, but she was not one to just stand and let another beat on her, standing in front of her office or not and she swung around to grab at the woman who was assaulting her. They went at it for a while, before Jasmine felt herself being pulled off of the other woman, she felt the blood at her lip, but she felt satisfied when she got a look at the woman. 

“Jasmine…what the fuck??” Tony’s voice is in her ear but he isn’t the one holding her he is behind the other woman. “Maura?? What is going on out here?” He says and although it was an easy explination, and she would explain later she didn’t like the way he was looking at her, like she did something wrong when she was the one that was attacked. And in the next minute Maura wasn’t the only one she was mad at.   
\---- 

“You ready for this babe?” Colin asks Svetlana as they sit on the couch watching the tv. 

“Too late to backout now Milkovich.” She says smiling. 

“ wouldn’t dream of it my love. I’m so ready to be your husband.”   
“It’s so perfect baby.” Lip says as Mandy goes over her plans for the building, she was excited, stressed but excited, and that glow on her face as she talked was more than anything he could ask for. He loved how absollutley energetic she was, especially as she smiled sneakily and sat on his lap. 

“Baby’s asleep.” She stated and smiled widely like only she could and made him weak in the knees. Oh yes, he loved her like this. 

\--- 

Liam is on his way home when he runs into Frank rambling on about something or other, he tries to sneak by without his worthless father noticing him but no such luck. “Heyyyy, my sonnn.” Drunk as usual. Liam ignores his fathers cries and keeps moving , earning him a couple of notworthy slurs on his way past him and runs into emery. 

“Everything alright.” She asks. 

“yeah, just frank bein frank.” He shrugs and she nots and follows him. 

 

“What exactly are you still doing here?” Monica hears Franks incoherent voice as she sits on a park bench and she rolls her eyes. 

“What do you want Frank?” she answers him. 

“Still medicated I see. Must be the longest. Ready to give that up yet?” he asks. 

“Nope, go away. I am here to make sure my children, our children are okay, and then I’ll leave. Leave them alone Frank.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do. I think I owe them ungreatful brats a visit anyway.” He says stalking off and she could try to stop him so its no use and she picks up her phone and dials. 

 

“Yeah?” Kev says answering his phone. 

“Frank is making his rounds. Warn the kids.” She says, and hangs up before he can question how she knows or what she’s doing. It could set them all off to the fact that she’s here, but making sure they know frank is coming is more important. 

 

“Alright, no problem yev, warn the ranks on your side and I got everyone else.” Mickey says hanging up the phone. And looks over at Ian. “Lock it down. Franks on his way.” He says and Ian rolls his eyes and nods. “Im gonna make the calls, we got it covered, you stay in with the kids.” 

“Mickey….” 

“Ian…you know this isn’t about you not being able to handle the fuckhead. You are better at wrangling the little ones, I’m better and wrangling…fuckheads.” He says and Ian understands. So while it means he needs to talk to his husband about his faith in his abilty to rangle their children, he lets mickey do what he has to do. “Oh and Ian…” 

“Yes?” 

“Kev said Monica called him and warned him. I don’t want to not tell you like everyone else would” 

“It means she’s here.” Ian says understanding. 

“yes, but she called…what’s that mean?” Mickey genuinely asks, not really knowing all of the interworking’s of the Gallagher matriarch. 

“She either wants something…or she’s medicated for now. It means we all stay on guard. If she’s trying to be better that’s great, its what I want for her, it also means that I have five siblings that can take care of it if she needs one of us to come running. I promised you, I keep promises.” 

“I know. I trust you.” Mickey says kissing Ian before walking out the door to deal with the everlooming problem of Frank Gallagher. 

 

“Dad…What’s going on?” Yev asks Ian as him and Trav and the twins are sitting in the basement on the couch. 

“Frank issues. No big deal.” 

“I could help.” He says. 

“Yevgeny….” 

“I know, I know. Im not old enough.” He sighs

“It’s not about your age. It’s about frank. And a little about what would happen if he layed one finger on you, did you know I had to stop your dad from doing smething stupid a few times. Trust me.” He says and Yev nods.

 

Mandy stands at her door and crosses her arms at frank. Lip hasn’t even moved from the couch yet, not that he didn’t try but his very determined wife, told him that if he moved one inch she would castrate him, so he stayed put. 

“Listen here frank, theres no money, no beer and nothing for you here, and if you don’t, walk the fuck away, and let me fuck the ever living shit out of my husband right now, I will gut you like a fish and enjoy it. And then I will help your children burry you, and dance on your grave. Walk the fuck away.” She says with that classic Milkovich stare and Frank, starts to stumble away, not willing to fuck with the woman right now. 

“Fucking Bitch.” He says but continues down the hall. 

“No where were we.” 

“Damn that was sexy.” Lip says getting up, and picking up his wife and taking her to bed.

 

“What do you mean…He…said what?????” Bella says into the phone. 

“I’m so fucking pissed off right now Bellz. That bitch attacked me, she fucking attacked me, accusing me of fucking him, like in what fucking universe. Fuck her and fuck him for looking at me like that, for asking me how dare I…for looking at her like she hung the moon and could do no wrong. FUCK HIM.” 

“What did he say?” Bella asks. 

“He told me I ruin everything, that everything was working out with his kids, and that I ruined that for him that she could use this, to keep them away from him and it was my fault for attacking her. That if he loses them…” 

“What?” 

“That he’ll never forgive me. And to consider this his notice that he’ll be looking for another place.” 

\--

As soon as Bella hung up the phone she walked to the center of her apartment where her Boyfriend and his brother were currently playing a video game and she walked over, and pulled the plug on the system.. 

“The fuck babe!?” Iggy says but he stops when he sees her facial expression. And its aimed right at him. Jaime looks over and starts to stand up. 

“look at the time, im gonna…” 

“Nope, sit the fuck down, the both of you.”

“The fuck did I do?” Iggy says and receives a glare. 

“You’re gonna deal with that fuckhead brother of yours before I go over there and stick my foot so far up his ass, it’ll be coming out his nose.” 

“Which one?” the boys sigh. Jaime looked at the little one that Mick usually called tinkerbell, well she was one scary tinkerbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Visit Me>](http://mysticallygallavich.tumblr.com/)  
>  \  
> BTW, i will take propts for this fic, it is far enough into it, where if theres something yoou want to see, and i can work it in, i totally will. :) When you prompt just put the name of the fic, which couple it includes, or whatever you want to see. :)


	61. Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get a little alone time before the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be the day before svet and colins wedding buuuut, i was inspired, and instead...
> 
> note: next chapter will be the day before the wedding and will involve everyone pretty much. This chapter tho…this chapter is just for you lovely people who stick with me through this fic. And it is all what brought us here. Gallavich!! Muah! 
> 
> This chapter lovelies is all gallavich, and sex. Your welcome. ROFL

Chapter 61:

 

 

 

 

“What are we doing?” Mickey asked as Ian led him to what were once just some empty abandoned buildings. And now we’re some in the middle of renovation empty buildings.

 

“We, my husband are spending some time alone. Tomorrow our house is going to a madhouse of chaos, more than usual and we won’t get a moment alone, or a moment to escape and I want you to myself.”

 

“Yeah? And what do you plan on doing with this time of yours?” Mickey asks quirking his eyebrow.

 

Ian didn’t say a word, he just backed his husband up against the wall and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  “No plan mick, just us. It doesn’t even matter as long as you’re here.”

 

“Your in mushy wedding mode aren’t you? You gonna wine, dine and 69 me?” He says wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

 

“That last part sounds like an interesting idea.” Ian says intrigued.

 

“I agree…but first.” Mickey says wrapping his arms around his husband.  Ian smiles brightly and attacks mickeys lips.   “Baby…” Mickey started knowing exactly what he wanted in this moment.

 

“Mhm.” Ian answered kissing mickeys lips lightly.

 

“You remember the first time I brought you here. You remember?” He asked. Thinking back.

 

“Yes. I was upset, you said you’d take me to a safe place. You brought me here.” He says.

 

“Mhm. You have any idea what I wanted to do that day?”

 

“Yeah, you told me, you wanted to punch their lights out all the people that made me feel that way. That there was nothin wrong with me.”

 

“That’s what I said yeah. And sure I did but so not what I meant. You were standing right over there. Go over there for me.” Mickey says and Ian gives him a curious look but does as he’s told. Even if if did mean detaching himself from his husband.  “That’s it, right there.  You stood there, freaking out, like you wouldn’t shut the fuck up, I remember that.”

 

“Mick…why are you telling me this? I get it, I was annoying.”  Ian laughed and shook his head.

 

“No…You don’t get it. There is something I wanted to do that day, something I always regretted not doing, I wonder what you would have done…I want to do that. I want you to know, to feel what I felt, even then.”

 

“You wanted…What did you want mickey?” He asked looking across the room..

 

  
“I wanted you to shut up…”

 

“I got that..”

 

“No..I wanted to shut you up…I wanted you so fucking bad that night…its why I stood in the corner, in the dark, so you couldn’t see it. It was like a movie playing out in my head, all the things…”

 

 

“Wait…you wanted to..fuck me that night?  We were barely friends then…you got mad and stormed out that night.” Ian says and before he can say anything else Mickey is on him, he is so close now.

 

“Yup. So fucking annoying but my god those lips, that ass, Ian…I want…you to fuck me…like it was that night, like you’ve never fucked me…like im just some asshole who showed you this place,  baby…Fuck me…did u want to that night?”

 

Ian didn’t need to answer that. He knew what Mickey wanted, he wanted to play out his fantasy of that night. What could of happened if he hadn’t waited until years later to show how he felt. He didn’t want to make love as husbands right now, they did that every night, he wanted it like it was the first time. And that, Ian could certainly do.  So instead of answering Ian just nodded.   “Show Me Mick. Show me how fucking hot it would have been that night. Make everything better for me…shut me up.”

 

 

It was like he had been transported in time. For Mickey reliving this moment is what he wanted. His heart knew he was looking at Ian, the man he loved, the man he would love until the day he died but his hormones took over and suddenly standing in front of him, although slightly aged was the redhead that talked too much, and was rambling about something. He didn’t even remember what it was that night, probably because he hadn’t heard most of what he said back then, staring at ones lips will do that to you.  So he did what he wanted to do all those years ago, he kissed Ian. Hard and with a new passion, a passion that could only come from the man he was back then, and not the man that he had become.  Sure this time ian had brought him here, but it was setting himself on fire. He had to have Ian,  he wanted rough, hard and passionate.   He pulled Ian down slightly and latched his teeth to ians neck, waiting for the moan, the deep, desired moan. Its all he needed in life, right there.  He was naked before he could blink really, and he was backed up against the wall, Ian dropping to his knees suddenly.  There it was, Ian’s fire. Ian's fire was what he lived for, every moment of every day. Even back then. And it was his now.

 

Ian knew the man in front of him with everything in him, and he knew exactly what to do, and what Mickey wanted.  So he gave it to him. He licked up the shaft roughly and with intensity, much like a horny teenager would have done. 

 

“I want…I need…Fuck…” Mickey panted.

 

“tell me…Mick…tell me what you need.”

 

“Me…Window ledge, head out that way, ass, this way, you…fuck…me…Please fuckkk” Ian smiled at the panting, the need, he loved needy Mickey, he backed off, letting mickey plop out of his mouth and he studied the window for a minute, it was low enough. He picked Mickey up and carried him just a few feet and sat him on the ledge.

 

“Turn around.”  He said in a low and demanding voice. And Mickey did as he was told an Ian undressed.  He took in the sight of his husband. Damn.  He shook his head and bend down and bit softly down Mickeys back and his ass. Then he stretched his finders and let one circle mickeys hole.  “So tight..just for me huh? Want me…inside you…hold on to the side of the window Mick…”  Mickey did as he was told as Ian worked his fingers inside of mickey. There wasn’t much prep needed really but he still worked him open as if it was the first time, as if they were two out of control teenagers in deep need to be with each other.

 

He didn’t enter Mickey slowly, he slammed into him, hard, over and over again, the louder Mickey got, the faster he went.  Then he moved his hands to grab onto mickey to pull him backwards off the window, and back down to the floor, he needed him on the ground now.  He saw Mickey collapse onto the floor his arms giving out a little bit and he continued moving and rocking, and he watched as his dick went in and out of his lover. 

 

“Fuck…Fuckkk…Ian…Ian…fuckkk.” Mickey called out feeling every inch of his lover inside of him, his whole body was on fire, his body was shaky, he couldn’t hold out much longer, he needed a release, a perfect amazing release.

 

“Not yet Mick…Hold it.” He said roughly.

 

“Need to…fuck  I need to…”

 

“Not until I say Mickey. I'm going to pick you up now.” Ian leaned over, and let himself exit Mickey for just long enough to turn his lover over and to pick him up and slam him against the wall. He felt mickey wrap himself around him and he slammed back in.   “Love you like his…Fuck Mickey…So fucking sexy.”

 

Mickey panted, holding on to his husband, it was difficult. Not collapsing against his husband, but he held his concentration and felt every single moment, of Ian moving in and out of him, while he held him up.   “R..ready?” Ian asked shakily.

 

“Been ready firecrotch.” Mickey said using the old nickname.  Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey tighter and bit down on his shoulder and when they came, they collapsed back on the floor of the once old building, panting.

 

“I fucking love you.” Ian let out pulling Mickey on top of him, and nuzzling into him.

 

“I fucking love you.” Mickey responded kissing his husband.

 

 

“I'm getting old.” Ian says softly and Mickey starts laughing.

 

“That take a lot out of ya babe?” Mickey jokes.

 

“Worth it.” Ian says. “Man...Wish I woulda known then…”

 

“Don’t I know it.” Mickey answers kissing a soft trail down his husbands chest.  Humming as he moved lower

 

“Didn’t get enough huh?” Ian slightly moans out softly.

 

“Never get enough of you…we fucked, and now its time to show my husband how much I love him.  All slow and sweet and shit.”

 

“I cant move.” Ian said.

 

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” Mickey says smiling at his husband.

 

 

Mickey straddled his husband, kissing every single inch of his chest and taking his lips into his own for a passionate kiss that only spoke of two men who loved each other, who had the life that they wanted,  images of their lives danced around their heads.  Mickey worked his way down to Ian. And licked from right below his belly button down until he reached his length.  He licked up and own before finally placing his husband in his mouth, he let one hand move down to his balls, and swirled them in his hand.   He worked his way back up, looking into Ian's eyes, and placed himself slowly on the now fully erect Ian and slowly and passionately rode his husband. It was amazing how no matter how they did it, it was everything in the world just being with this man every day.  From friends, to lovers, to husbands, to fathers, everything that they ever were and ever would be was in each other, and that was pretty fucking amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who read it, replied to it, and love this fic. I never ended it because I love it so much and i always come back to it. So it continues...for now. The next chapter shouldn't take too long, I'm working on it, just wanted to throw this in there.


	62. Intro into Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos begins.

Chapter 62:  Chaos Theory

 

It was the day before the wedding, and it was a complete disaster. By the time the festivities or the rehearsal started it was an all out drag out war. Svetlana looked at her family and her friends who were all currently screaming at each other and she let out a huge whistle.

 

“STOP IT!!” She screamed and they all turned towards her.

 

 

\--

 

Earlier that day:

 

 

5am:

 

Lip was out early to make a quick run for baby food, and diapers, when he saw it.  His mother was standing under the lamp post, he tilted his head, and sighed, he had heard she was out of treatment but nobody had really seen or heard from her as far as he knew. He was contemplating on whether to let her be, or to warn her against the family. Especially with the upcoming nuptials. Not that she would have the nerve to show up at Svetlana’s wedding but it never hurt to let her know he was watching her.  He hadn’t even taken a step when he saw her face change, from serene to anger.  And he went to go see what had changed in her face. Was she…still medicated?  

 

And then he saw the cause for concern. Frank…he was slurring and obviously wasted and Monica looked to be yelling at him, so Lip got closer but stayed out of sight. Those two being close to each other, was never a good idea.

 

“Monyyy” Frank swayed towards his wife…ex-wife, lip really never could keep track on if they had ever actually divorced.

 

“Listen to Me Francis…”  ooh, Francis, he hadn’t ever heard his mother call his father by his full name.

 

“Don’t call me that...”

 

“Listen to me…very carefully, I know what you’re up to, you have done enough…we have done enough to those children…do you understand me? If you go anywhere near any of my children, their families, or anyone else they love, I will set your world on fire. Do you understand me Frank?  You hurt them, and I will hurt you.” She stays pointing his finger in his face. 

 

“What happened to you mony? Still pretending to be better? All this protective shit for the children you abandoned! That I raised!”

“You didn’t raise shit frank. Fiona raised those kids. And you damn well know it. You were off on another bender…one after the other, and I was a mess, unmedicated and spiraling, always spiraling. I make no excuses for my part in their childhood, but they pushed past it, and they are better than we ever were. And you listen to me, I am not blowing smoke I will blow your world up. I will call every last one of those children, and I will call the state, I have proof Frank, you want to keep your checks coming, then you will stay the hell away from them, and you will stop what I know you are planning, you sick bastard. Don’t fuck with me. Do not fuck with my children.”   She says and she turns on her heels and walks away.

 

What was she talking about? What was he planning and how did Monica know about whatever it was? 

 

“Fucking bitch, you’ll see. And so will all of them.” Frank huffs and walks off.

 

\--

 

“Where the hell have you been?!?” Fiona yells at Liam who strolls in at 5:15 am and he sighs.

 

“I have to get some sleep before this thing tonight, so if you’ll…” He starts but is blocked by his sister.

 

 

“No! you make think your all grown up, but you are not. You are still under my care, and you will not come strolling in her at the butt crack ass of dawn, and think that’s okay, where have you been Liam?” She chastises

 

“oh for fucks sake Fi, I was at Ians. Would you like to call and wake the entire house up, to check and make sure I was at my brothers, until 3am moving tables so that they could sleep in? would you like to call Trav, and Emry, to make sure that I was with them?  Let me dial the number, and before you say it, then after that instead of waking up, everyone in the house, I took the L home, and im here…you know I think its quite funny that when Lip, an Ian, and even carl and Debbie were my age you didn’t give a shit what they were doing at night. Actually didn’t you kick Debbie out on her ass when she was fifteen, because you didn’t want to deal with her? And now your this pillar of adulthood an suddenly you care? Thanks for the faith and understanding…since I’ve been so much trouble to you…” He says huffing and pushing past his sister and walking up the stairs.

 

Fiona huffs herself and heads out to work at the diner.

 

 

\--

 

  6am:

 

Svetlana was up and out of bed and running around everywhere by 6am.  There was only one day to have everything perfect and there was still so much to do, so much. She was thankful when she stepped outside and saw that all the tables were moved and ready to be set up for the rehearsal. But there was still so much to get done and she was on it. 

 

\--

 

Liam huffs down on his bed.  He may be young but he was already too tired for all of the shit going on in his life. He tries to close his eyes but it’s no use.  Between Fiona and whatever the fuck was going on with emery. She was being weird again.  Last night, she went off at him and he hadn’t said anything to her. He was actually talking to Trav about Hillary, some bitch at his school, and she went the fuck off, and he couldn’t understand it, he needed some sleep but it wouldn’t come. It wouldn’t.

 

 

\--

 

“What were you thinking??” Veronica asks her husband sighing. 

 

“It’s our friends and family V”

 

“Yes, I know that. Family and friends that own their own businesses, that have money, this isn’t the old days kev, we are barely staying afloat and you are giving them free booze, have you seen them drink?? They may have moved on and out but we haven’t. We need money to survive Kev. Give them a damn discount don’t just hand it out. For fucks sakes. We have children to take care of, remember them?  Our daughters and your son?? Remember them?” She stomps off. If they weren’t struggling she wouldn’t have cared, but they were and she was freaking out about it enough without having more to worry about. She wanted to celebrate with her friends and now she would have to come up with a plan.

 

\---

 

7am

 

Tony woke up to the banging on the door. He knew that jasmine wouldn’t get it because she hadn’t been home since we went off at her. Or rather overreacted at her, he knew that, he wasn’t stupid, but he was freaking out, his entire life was his kids, and any ammunition Maura could get on him could destroy him.  He groaned as he got up and opened the door to his two brothers standing at his door.

 

“Not now, I need sleep.”

 

“It’s us or Bella. Trust me man, you’d rather it be us.” Jaime said. “Look man I need sleep too but I just got yelled at until the break of dawn, when I could have been home with my girlfriend, because you went off at jazz and Bellz is ready to take your head off, or your dick. Take your pick.”

 

“I don’t need this right now, I know I know, jazz didn’t deserve it, she was obviously provoked or whatever happened, happened but it’s my kids man. My fucking kids. Maura will use this, and she will take them. They are everything.”

 

“Look I get it, I do. But you need to fix this. Like now.”  Iggy states.

 

“I don’t know where she is, and ill deal with it later.  Our brother is getting married tomorrow in case you have forgotten.” Tony says.

 

“You think we don’t know that? This shit needs fixed before tonight dumbass. Before your shit ruins shit for our brother. Do something…do it now” Iggy says

 

\--

 

“Shh” Ian whispered to his husband peaking around the corner of the room to see Svet already freaking out. “If they don’t know we’re up, we don’t have to deal with the crazy.”

 

“Now my husband, I thought you were all about the wedding crap?” He says kissing the back of his husbands’ neck standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh I am, but later, first though…” He says shutting the door lightly and turning around to his husband and smiled sneakily.

 

“hmm didn’t get enough last night then?” Mickey asked smirking.

 

“Never do. Let’s see how quiet my husband can really be.” He says wrapping his arms around his husband in the early morning hour.

 

 

\--

 

Trav snuck down the stairs and looked around Svetlana was in the back yard fooling with tables so that gave him plenty of time to go and deal with this. He grabbed a banana off the counter and snuck out the front door.

 

\--

 

 

8am:

 

Mandy strolled into the small diner. After lip had come home that morning, she had left him with Garrett, and had some errands to run. She also had a meeting with some investors for her project with Ian, which was coming along nicely.  But what she was looking at was certainly not what she wanted to see today. On a day that should be happy.  Fiona, her sister in law, her friend, her brothers girlfriend was leaned over the counter, with a top that Mandy would only describe as something she would wear in her younger days, and she was talking to some guy.  Talking was a stretch she was openly flirting. Not just flirting with the customers flirting, she retch out her hand and placed it on his face, and Mandy stood openmouthed staring at her sister-in-law. 

 

What the actual fuck??

 

\--

 

This was harder than he thought. Mickey held a pillow over his face biting down, while his husband slammed into him. It was wonderful, and he was trying really hard to be quiet, slow soft lovemaking, he could keep a bit more quiet, he had come accustomed to it, with a house full of people and his children close by, but right now, it was taking everything he had not to scream out at Ian, telling him to fuck him harder, not that there could be much harder, Ian was working him hard, and Mickey loved it, he didn’t know what got into his husband this morning, but he loved it, he loved him.

 

\--

 

Yev came into the nursery after hearing one of the twins on the baby monitor. He had taken the monitor from his mom when she was sleeping last night, to help out. He was perfectly capable to take care of his baby sisters. So he came in and Mikayla was wiggling around and looking up at him. Bianca still seemed to be sleeping.  He looked down at his sister. With her soft red hair, that was starting to come in more and more every day. She was quite beautiful.

 

“Hey there baby sister. Wanna hang out with bubba huh?” He says to her and he swears she smiles up at him. So he leans down and picks her up. Carrying her over to the chair in the corner and sits down with her carefully.  He had wanted siblings for years, and sure the 8 year old him had deffinety had brothers to play with in mind, but the almost preteen him, kind of enjoyed the idea of having sisters, sisters to protect. Like his family protected him.

 

“You are a lucky little girl ya know?  We all love you so much. You’re gonna grow up in this house, with all of us. It wasn’t always like  this but it is now, and it’s going to be amazing, and when it gets crazy because it will, believe me it will, you come to me, I’ll always be here for you little one.”

 

\--

 

9am:

 

Emery sighed, this was a disaster. First she needed to go make up with Liam, she didn’t mean to blow up at him, she really didn’t have a reason, and he and Travis were talking about Hillary, that bitch, Hillary. She really hated her and not for the reason that her brother was so apt about, it was more about Hillary’s last words to her. Words she would never repeat. Words about her family and how low Emery was and how she was a charity case for the Gallagher’s.  She was nothing, and maybe the girl had been right, but she didn’t like to think of herself that way. The liked this family, they were nice and kind, and were helping her but she did wonder, was that what she was. Some sort of case for them to all concern themselves with. Is that all her friendship with Liam meant to him. What about his family?

 

 

\--

 

Svetlana sighed. Everyone should be getting here to help her soon, and she was freaking out, setting up tables, making everything perfect.

 

“Hey, come have some breakfast babe.” Colin said from behind her.

 

“No time”

 

“Baby, you have all day, wedding is not until tomorrow, and rehearsal is tonight. Come on,  you have to eat.”  He says wrapping his arms around his fiancé and drags her back into the house.

 

 

\---

 

 

“What are you trying to say?” Debbie asks Aiden standing in the middle of her apartment.

 

“What am I to you Debbie? Do you even know? Because I don’t think you do and I don’t think you know what you want…You didn’t even ask me to go with you tonight…”

 

“I asked you to come with me tomorrow, why does it matter if I formally asked you to go with me to a rehearsal? It’s the same difference…”

 

“it’s not…a wedding date, a rehearsal is more personal. And you don’t want me there”

 

“I never said I didn’t want you there…for fucks sake…”

 

 

\---

 

10am

 

“Morning baby,” Carl says to his girlfriend when she comes downstairs. She gives him a light nod.

 

“Mornin” and then without another word she heads outside to busy herself with table decorations.

 

She had been acting weird the last few days and he didn’t understand what was going on with her.  He didn’t know what was going on but he was damn sure going to figure it out.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jasmines sat in the office listening to her boss berate her, yell at her, and make her feel lower than she ever had. The list of all the things she could cost her company was long, but nothing would sink in except the words that tony had said to her.

 

She had to go home today, but she didn’t want to. At least he would be gone at this wedding. Bella had tried to convince her to go, but she refused, she needed some time alone.  And that’s exactly what she was looking forward to. If she could get through this day first.

 

Her boss was now talking about damage control…wait did she say something about an apology. 

 

“Wait. What?”

 

“You need to…”

 

“No, I am not talking to that woman…” She said defiantly. Not like she had much ground to stand on, if her boss said she had to, it meant she had to. She couldn’t deal with this right now.

 

\---

 

 

 

 


	63. Chapter 63: C-H-A-O-S  say it with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is still chaotic as everyone gets ready for the rehearsal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! as promised the next installment to my never-ending tale is here. Thank you for all of your love and support, besides those of you who reply and kudos also all of you silent beautiful readers who continue to read my work. 
> 
> and special thanks to the people who recently that have shown me kindness and teamwork. and for truly giving me faith in my work again. talking to these people, who quite a few of gave me compliments and made me smile, reminded me that we do this because sometimes, what the world gives you or in other words, what shameless sometimes gives us isn't good enough, we make our own world and that is what this fanfiction fandom is really about, making our own world for our boys to live and love on in.

Chapter 63:  C-H-A-O-S – Say it with me

 

 

11am:

 

 

It takes a while before Lip catches up to Frank again, it wasn’t like when he was a kid, Frank was never far from the same places, the same dives but for some reason it wasn’t so easy today. He had gotten back home and gotten his things settled. He had went back out to find out what was going on with the man that was biologically his father, and even that thought made him cringe. Finally he found him, lounging out of a bar he had a bad feeling about. He knew the types that hung around here, types that included Emry and Travs dad. And that alone was enought to give him a bad gut clenching feeling. What was he up to? And what had Monica been so upset about.  He had thougt anout trying to find his mother but that task would be impossible. Especially considering until a few hours ago he had no idea that she was even in town. Monica had always been vastly more difficfult at catching up to.

 

"Frank," Lip said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Phillip." Was all frank said looking at his son and then closing his eyes again. He saw something in his father right then and he didn’t actually have to ask. He didn’t need the details, he knew his father, and whatever he had done was bad, it was bad for all of them.  but he heard the words leave his lips anyway.   

 

"Frank what have you done?" It wasn’t as if he actually expected an answer. Frank was Frank and Frank Gallagher only looked after one person, with one goal. He often wondered what he had been like before the drugs and alcohol, before Monica. It was hard not to wonder what the human version of his father had been, especially in this moment, he saw the side of Franks face, he had fucked up like many times before, but this time, this time Lip knew it somehow the price wasn't only Franks to pay.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Emry takes a deep breath in staring down at her phone. She wanted to call Liam, say she was sorry, hope he could understand all of the things that went on inside of her head but she didn’t.  She thought about heading back to the house but she didn’t, she met her brother in one of the buildings that Ian and Mandy were working on to build up their center. 

 

"Trav...Oh My God." She said looking at her brother who stared at her nervously,  he had quite the shiner adorning his right eye. "What happened?" She asked frantically.

 

"Don't worry, it wasn't dad, but he's getting close. And we have to stop him before they get hurt Em." He says softly while he starts explaining the situation to his sister.

 

\------

 

12pm :

 

Debbie sighs in frusteration, she wonders to herself whyshe had ever wanted to get in on this wshole realtionship bullshit because, after her fight with aiden,  she really couldn’t care less about dealing with ahnything or anyone, but as the story goes, she couldn’t get a damn thing she wanted, as she ran face first into the o0ne person she hadnt expected to see.  

 

"Mom??" She asked looking at the frantic woman. Great Manic Monica, just what she needed.

 

\----

 

 

Lip picks up his phone on the way back to his apartment.

 

"Hey, it's me...We have a huge problem."

 

\----

 

Ian stands in the living room walking with the twins in his arms, while his husband plays with Yevgeny. Rehearsal or not they had a family to run first and they were enjoying the hell out of it.

 

With chaos surrounding them with Svetlana running around like a crazy woman, it gave them a moment to enjoy the calm in each other.

 

\-----

 

Aiden sat alone in his empty apartment thinking over his fight with Debbie. He didn’t know what was going on, or if he was really upset at her for not thinking of him, or upset at himself for blowing up at her at a time like this. It wasn’t even really about that, he had so many things playing in his mind. How was he supposed to tell her what this was really about, how was he supposed to bring her into his shit.  More than that, he was a little unsure about where they were or what they meant to each other, it wasn’t just her feelings that worried him but his own as well.

 

He sighed and toyed with his phone for a minute. Looking over the texts not only from his girlfriend but texts from people of the past, a past that he didn’t want to confront again, a past that would kill his present.

 

 

1pm:

 

Kylia looks around at the decorations, tables done,  she goes over to the edge of the yard to the boxes of decorations, she sorts throught them frantically, she had been fine all morning, busying herself with the rehersal, avoiding her thoughts, and avoiding her boyfriend even. At this moment she felt the guilt creap inside of her. And at that moment, she looked around frantically. Spotting Svetlana hanging up ribbon and garland at the far edge of the yard, and colin over by the pool placing lilies and floating candles in the water.  “Lana…I’ll be back. I need  a minute…” she says. 

 

“Go ahead little Lia, you’v e been at this shit all day, go, reinforcements will be here soon.” She says waving her away. Kylia chuckled, Svetlana was the only one that ever used the end of her name for a nickname. It was kind of endearing, especially coming from Svetlana , who’s creative nicknames weren’t always those to be admired.  Kylia nodded at Svetlana and headed into the house, looking around for her neglected boyfriend.

 

 

Mickey laughed at his giggling daughter, and got down on the floor of the playroom, or rather what was a guestroom but was now a playroom for the twins. Ian had insisted  that the girls were growing fast and soon enough they would need a place to play, and it was only fair that since their older brother had his own room for playtime, which was quickly turning into a media room as he aged, that they should have a room for them as well.  While they both knew when they were older they would not only need separate bedrooms, but they might want separate playrooms someday, and they were fine with that. It was after all why they built a huge house, to give themselves and their children a better home.   Mickey laid Mikayla down on her tummy on the blanket.  He waited, he always held his breath until she got her bearings.

 

Mikayla unlike Bianca wasn’t a fan on being on her stomach, flailing around seemed to really piss her off.  Bianca on the other hand loved it. She would look around the room at her target and squint her little eyes and seemed to be figuring out how to get to the place and destination she was aiming for, neither baby had figured it out quite yet but he knew soon enough they would, and it was all too soon for him.  while his girls were still babies, they were growing faster and faster as the days went on.  He looked down at his girl who wasn’t screaming as she usually would but instead she was extending her arms and legs out as far as hey would go, she looked almost as if she was trying to swim.

 

  
“How is it going in here?” he heard his husband’s voice from the door and he looked up to see Ian smiling with a half-awake Bianca in his arms. He watched Ian put Bianca in her little chair and strap her in and turn on the small vibrations as it lulled her to sleep. 

 

“I can’t imagine my life without them.” Mickey said softly to his husband. It was more than astonishing looking at his life. The way he was brought up in that house of horrors…and now…he had a life he only saw in movies. Like looking through a glass window, and yet here he was on the inside of it all. And then while he and his husband were sitting on the floor, Ian had slowly moved to sit behind him, his arms now wrapped around Mickey’s waist, his chin now resting on Mickey’s shoulder. Suddenly in what they would both later swear was slow motion, Mikayla let out a long grunt and rolled just a little and then she was back on her stomach.

 

  
“was that...” Mickey asked in amazement at watching his daughter rock herself like a boat. As she did it again, and went back, she started to get frustrated and let out a small yell before her little face scrunched up full of concentration.

 

“She looks like you when she does that.” Ian laughs.

 

“But she’s not…I mean…it kinda is yeah?” he says full of emotion. “Ian?” He says softly

 

“Yes, baby?” Ian says placing a small kiss on the side of Mickey’s face.

 

“You will never know how much this means to me. I look at them, and I see you, I see us, and I missed so much with Yevgeny, and you gave me a piece of you that  I will never not be overwhelmed by them, and you. And thank you so much for deciding to bring these girls into my life.” Mickey says as he watches his daughter continue to rock from side to side.

 

“Mickey baby. These girls are here because of you. You believed in me and us and made me see what we could have if I believed in it. And I couldn’t live a day without this, our lives are exactly how they are meant to be because of you. I love you more everyday.”  Ian spoke gently into his lovers ear, in a sweet whisper, sending shivers down Mickeys spine.

 

“You know it’s amazing that you still manage that, after all this time. You just do something to me.” Mickey’s voice was low and full of passion and longing and love, always love.

 

“I will be doing plenty to you later. Until then…I'm going to get this little one into bed.” Ian said kissing Mickey’s neck.

 

“mmm, promises promises.” Mickey spoke, looking back at his daughter, who kicked her little legs and looked at Mickey as if to say she was over it now. And she started to make a little face that said the crying was coming any minute, so deciding that it was enough for today, he leaned up and scooped her up in his arms, and she smiled and cooed into him, nuzzling her little head to her fathers chest.

 

The men stood up and Ian headed over to scoop up their other little girl.  “I’m going to feed this one, and get her ready for her nap as well,” Mickey says to his husband who is lightly rocking Bianca.

 

“Ok Baby, I’ll meet you upstairs, Colin is coming in for baby duty in about 30, so we have to go out to decorate.”  Ian answers and he leans in for a loving kiss and heads upstairs to lay his baby down.

 

 

 

 

Veronica was frantically figuring her books, she didn’t want to have to go back on her husbands word about all the free shit he had offered to his friends but it was seriously stressing her out. Maybe she could work it out after all, and she was determined. She heard a light knock on the office door which caused her to look up to see Mandy standing there.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?  aren’t you on Svetlana decorating duty by now?’ she asked trying to sound light-hearted.

 

  
“I'm headed over there right now, but first I wanted to stop by. Look v, I know that Kev offered to supply all the party supplies perse but we all thought that maybe that was a little unfair for us to accept. I mean…” she started

 

  
“No I mean it’s a family think we've been doing it for years, its one of those things,” v said honestly because it was as upset at her husband as she was she understood it completely.

 

“yes maybe and that was awesome and cool when we were all living on the south side, and we were all dirt poor and we needed to lean on each other, and our circumstances have changed and that’s great.”

 

“some of ours,”  Veronica finished for her.

 

“yes and sometimes we all forget that. Some of you still live here.  lip and I got out, and we live northside and yeah all of our money goes to the baby and our living situation we are still sitting comfortable.  Ian and mickey have done a great job and being who they are and helping out as many of us as he can.  But Fiona still lives In the same house even if shes doing a little better and you and Kev as well as you are both doing, we forget you may own the bar but you have three kids to feed, so we can be selfish and forget sometimes but today is not one of those instances so I'm going to set and envelope on your desk. You can not say no, it is not charity, it is a payment for all the booze and the services that you are providing tonight and tomorrow. Because family or not, you run a business and a business has costs.” Mandy finished her speech and set down the envelope full of cash and checks.

 

  
“Mandy…thank you but you cant afford all of this..”

 

“it's not just from me every single one of us pitched in v. even Yev put a 10 dollar bill in there. This is all of our payment as a thank you.”

 

“thank you mandy, thank you so much,” V said tearing up a little. She didn’t know what she was thinking, of course, they would think about her, they were all family and that is just what family does.

 

\---

 

2pm

 

Bella sorted through her bags, and she heard someone clearing their throat behind her and there stood tony behind her.

 

“not in the mood for you right now”

 

“I know, and I know you're pissed and you have every right to be, but listen to me Bella, you have to understand.”

 

“No tony you have to, that is my friend and I trusted you and you are throwing her under the buss for your crazy as all get out ex-wife and that is bullshit, you know what Maura is like, you know so don’t pretend for one second that  that somewhat didn't set my friend up like that.”  Bellla ranted until tony was finally fed up and he stopped her.

 

  
“No! you don’t get to do that!” he yelled,

 

“excuse me??” bella fumed. How dare he?

 

  
“Isabella, do you have children?” he said and she glared. “No, you don’t get it. I didn’t defend my ex wife, that psychotic bitch, has hurt me, she has destroyed me. I was fine, I was happy and she ripped my perfect life out from under me, and why beause she wasn’t in love anymore??? And ok thatws fine,  I slept on the couch for monnths being the understanding husband. She said she wanted me to clean my shit up and when she did it was no longer the life and the protecttions she was used to so she left and that is fine, but then she tries to take my babies from me, those are my kids. I didn’t lash out at jasmine because I agree or am even siding with that evil bitch I was married to. I was scared, do youo kknow what her going off on Maura like that will cost me???? Do you? It dcould cost me the abilty to see my children. Maura could say they aren’t safe in my home. She could take themaway. So yes I will say Im sorry for snapping at her but until you understand wht it is like to have your whole world ripped away from you to have someone tell u that you aren’t allowed to see the little people who you helped give life to then you don’t get to trash me or tell me that im a horrible person. Because I get to be mad, and I get to be terrified  bella. Because I am I am fucking terrified.”

 

 

The day went on and the decorations were placed. And everyone was at the house by 3 o'clock, and the dinner was at 5. Svetlana watched as her family and friends were a mess and a disaster. This was out of hand. There was a back yard full of people screaming at each other and ignoring each other and she was about 5 seconds from getting her damn shotgun out and threatening them all but that was until one very important thing happened.  A man she had once called worthless, a man that fathered her children stood on a pedestal down in the middle of the yard and screamed.

 

“okayyyy you fuckers every last one of you listen the fuck up!  All this drama you have going on is over from this moment on. Until this wedding is over. Nobody Is fighting” when they started to argue Mic key had had enough.

 

  
“NOPE!  Fiona, you and Jaime work your shit out another day and stop treating Liam like he's a toddler, if you remember I was there when Ian and lip were teenagers and u never treated them like this so stop giving him this double standard.  Lip, deal with whatever issue you are having later,  baby your fine, oh so fine…carl, stop freaking out your damn girlfriend, and ky stop avoiding him,  Debbie stop treating your date like shit,  he deserved a fucking invitation, issue closed and Liam…I get that you’re a teenager, but stop your shit too man, stop yelling at Fiona shes not a devil incarnate shes worried about you and not everything that is going on with her is because of you give the girl some space shit.”  Mickey took a long breath before moving on to his next targets but Ian stopped him handing him the twins and began to speak

 

“Ok, guys I'm going to cut my lovely husband off before he outs everyone's shit. But hear me right now. Today and tomorrow is not about who wronged who, and who hurt the others.  Today is about, about two people despite the odds found eachther and love eachother. you want to fights, you can wait until these two lovely people are on their honeymoon. So from her on own, don’t wanna hear it don’t want to see it or not only will we let Svetlana get the shot gun and the tire iron, but I will personally pull up any storiesi have anbout you and tell every person standing here and more. So unless you want the consequenses, shut the fuck up got it!”  Ian says and smiles sweetly at the now quiet room and now kisses his husband and they bound off, still watching to make sure everyone lets svet and colin have their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as those of you know who read my update that this chapter is replacing. I had an idea of how to go on, and for the most part, the vote is in, so I'm doing it. the next chapter is the wedding...and after that. each main character of this world I created will get one chapter each of their very own... that's at least what 27-30 more chapters. there will be time jumps in these but it will be easy to follow and as this is a gallavich fic, even if sometimes it strays away from that there will be an abundance of gallavich in each chapter, they will be worked in and beyond that they will get two very strong chapters of their very own, as well as them being the main focus in the three chapters dedicated to their children. so lots of gallavich goodness coming up. and as I have been working with some others on some outlines! there are lots and lots of fics and updates coming up. so keep a lookout. 
> 
> I am absolutely officially back. did ya miss my craziness? hope so. 
> 
> as always replies are cherished and keep me doing what I'm doing. whether it be replies on here or Tumblr (mysticallygallavich) or my fb for those of you in the endgame, shamelessly or fanfic groups that I am in, replies via messenger are always welcome as well. 
> 
> and if anyone likes bouncing ideas around or has requested or prompts, any of those forums are open for any of that. 
> 
> love you all!! 
> 
> happy gallaviching my loves


	64. Mrs. Milkovich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to the wedding of Svetlana Fisher and Colin Milkovich!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves! OK here is the wedding. 
> 
> Songs Include: 
> 
> Look at me - Carrie underwood  
> Never Grow up - Taylor Swift

 

 

\--

   
_You're driving my heart crazy_

 

It was a beautiful day. The wind was blowing idly across the yard as everyone gathered for what was sure to be a wonderful day.  The seats were filled with Milkoviches and Gallaghers, and friends alike, and everyone watched as Svetlana, walked down the aisle in a beautiful, yet simple white wedding dress. Her hair pulled up slightly in the front, with blue tiny ribbons weaved into her hair.  Atop her head was a soft little crown, with a veil falling beautifully over her face.  She walked down the aisle to her future and she smiled brightly.  She looked over at her son who stood in between his fathers, who were both holding her two little girls.  All the boys were dressed in beautiful suits,  and her two girls, her babies were dressed up in little dresses.  White dresses, one with a blue ribbon around the waist and one with green.  She stopped to kiss each one of her children on the cheek, and then she smiled brightly at Ian and Mickey.  They both leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek before she stood in her spot ready to get married to Colin who was looking at her with adoration and love.

 

 

 

Mickey moved his hand to hold onto Ian’s hand as he watched his brother marry the mother of his children.  He looked over at his husband remembering a day not too many moons ago when Ian became his husband. The best day of his life.  He thought about it often, their lives together. From the first meeting to where they were now. It was quite amazing and his heart beat faster looking at his husband who he planned to grow very old with.

 

 

 

  
“Who gives this bride to this groom.” The preacher spoke and Ian and Mickey at the same time spoke. 

 

“We do!” and everyone chuckled.  “We  sold her to the highest bidder,” Mickey added earning a smack from his husband and a glare from Svet. 

 

 

“Svetlana Fisher…I love you, more than anything in this world, you are crazy and protective and so full of life, the day that you agreed to be my wife was one of the best days of my life, only topped by this one right here.” Colin spoke holding Svetlana’s hands in his.

 

 

 

“Colin Milkovich…you…I never knew I could love someone the way that I love you. You were just uncle to my son, and then you were so much more. You love me, fight with me, and are my strength when I have none.  I am so beyond happy to have  you in my life, in my children's lives, and I am looking forward to loving you, fighting with you, and building our life and family with each other.”

 

 

Everyone watched in silent awe as the happy couple pledged their love to each other and laughed when Colin pulled his bride in for a kiss a little too soon.  They all clapped as the couple made their way back down the aisle now as a married couple and cheered and smiled as they made their way to the reception.

 

 

===

 

The reception was beautiful and much like the bride, unconventional.  Svetlana grabbed the mic after she had her entrance. 

 

"Ok look here assholes. I love all of you.  Today is not just about us but all of you. And typically we would start with toasts, first dance, all of that.  We will do all of that but first, I thought that because the children are the most important part of all of our lives, we would do a little something special. So all of you get those beautiful babies out to this dance floor.   Kylia agreed to sing a little song for us  to get us started."  She said nodding towards Kylia and handing her a microphone. She stepped out into the middle of the dancefloor on a little circular platform and smiled as the music started.

 

Mandy walked her little boy around the dancefloor, holding his little hands, helping him to walk around a little. He was so precious. He couldn’t quite run around yet, but he looked like such a big boy on his little feet. And Smiled warmly down at him. Garrett was her whole world and she looked over at her husband who gave her this beautiful gift of their son.

 

Ian swayed with Mikayla in his arms, she just giggled at the motions and he looked over at his husband who was doing the same with Bianca. He looked at him with all the love in his eyes, and they both looked over at Yevgeny who was dancing with his mother, they made their way closer to them. To be close to all of their children in this moment.  Svetlana smiled brightly and moved to touch her girl's cheeks and yev smiled at his dads.

  
_I'd give all I have, honey_  
_If you could stay like that_

Kev and V each danced with one of their girls, who weren't so little anymore, even with the little eyerolls the girls still smiled at them as they danced with their parents.  


"Come on Kiddos, Trav your with me, Em Iggys got you." Bella winked bringing the teenagers out on the floor to be a part of it all. She saw the look of shock, followed by bright smiles on both of their faces at being included in such a family moment.

Tony watched everyone with a solemn face, his kids should be here, playing and dancing, and being apart of this family. But what had become of his little family. What would they think of him? 

"Don't you think you should be out there?" He heard her voice behind him, he didn’t even know jasmine would be here today, and certainly not sounding so kind. But he turned anyway and his children were standing beside her with their hands in hers.

 

"How?" He asked and she shrugged.

 

"I have my ways, today they need to be with their father. For at least this dance, then I have to take them back."

 

"Thank you."  and she nodded looking at him. He knew they would fight tomorrow, but today he got his children and he held them tight and danced with them.

"May I have this dance?" Fiona asked her little brother who looked at her and sighed before he nodded. No matter the problems they had today or tomorrow, or forever, she was his sister, more of a mother to him than his own had ever been or cared to be.  He talked out with Fiona and looked over to the others. His family, his friends, and he watched as the smile danced across Emery's face as she danced with Iggy. He knew she was feeling a part of it all. That's the things about his family. They always made you feel like you were a part of something better. Something more beautiful and magical than yourself.

Carl watched his girlfriend sing out in this melodic voice, swaying to the music, as she watched all of the children and their parents circle around her, dancing and twirling and he smiled up at her. He loved that girl more than anything he had ever known. There wasn’t a whole lot in his life he had ever been sure about but that was the one thing he was. He watched her when she finally looked at him, her eyes gleamed with tears and she smiled brightly at him, she held her hand out.  He hadn't known what had been wrong these last couple of days but in this moment it all melted away, he walked and stood next to her as she sang, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as close as he could possibly manage.

 

"I love you kid," Mickey said to his son, and Yev smiled at him. "No matter what happens today or milion years from now, I always got your back." He spoke and Yevgeny nodded. He knew. He had known since he had walked into that apartment with Ian and Mickey in it that no matter the problems, his dad was always there, the both of them. It had been many years since that day, and he had cherished every day since. Thinking back to the little kid he was then, the kid afraid his dad would never want him. And now, still a kid, in his own right, he was happy that he never had to feel that again.

 

Ian watched his husband with Yev and smiled brightly. It was days like this that reminded him how lucky he was. How it didn’t matter how he was raised or who he was raised by, it didn't matter whose child he was or wasn’t, or what house he grew up in, what mattered is what he had made out of his life. No sad and tragic part of his past could ever be more important than this, and he smiled kissing his girls and kissing Svetlana's cheek.  "Thank you for giving me, my family. Congratulations."  and she chuckled.

"Silly boy, don't you know, you gave us all a family."  


"Ever think of having one of your own?" Jaime asks his brother, they watch tony with his kids.  twirl each other around.

 

"Sometimes. But I am step-father to three of the most amazing children I've ever known." Colin answers turning to watch his bride with the twins. Her face dancing full of happiness.

 

"Ever talk about it with her?" Iggy asks thinking of his own life with Bella.

 

"We talk about everything man. She wants more someday, for now, we are happy. And today she is my wife." Colin smiled brightly and Iggy smiled too. 

 

Jaime looks away from his brothers and over to his girlfriend, who is smiling lightly at her brother. They had a lot of bullshit to work through and he silently wondered if they ever would be able to. Beable to fight through all of their bullshit. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he turned to find lip standing there.

 

"You know she loves you right?" Lip speaks understanding and Jaime nods.

 

"But is it really enough? Sometimes she's the woman I fall in love with every day, and sometimes she becomes this scared child, like all the parts of her fall to pieces. And in those times she wont let me in."

 

"Yeah. That's what happens when you spend the majority of your life fixing all the broken pieces with duct tape. I know she's difficult. She's my sister, fuck do I know. But I also know none of us would be alive without her. We would have all died out if she wouldn't have given up her life to raise us. I think sometimes we all forget about that. We all moved on and out and she's still there, holding it all together. Sometimes she needs someone to be her glue. Even if she doesn't know it herself." Lip speaks and Jaime thinks that’s the first time he heard lip speak about his sister with such love and affection. The two eldest Gallagher siblings fought the most out of all of them.

 

 

"I'm sorry that I'm so difficult." Debbie speaks to Aiden. She sighs deeply. "Things are hard for me. Some things that I don't let everyone see. Like this..." She says looking at her family and he looks at her in question.

 

"I almost had a baby once. I was a teenager...i was determined and sure that I wanted a baby, and I could survive the world with a little person to love me unconditionally, the way I sometimes love my parents, despite the fact that they don’t deserve it."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Things changed. I wanted better for my baby, Fiona wanted me to get an abortion, which I refused. In the end, she didn't survive. I don't think it was for the best, but looking back, I honestly don't know what kind of mother I would have been at 16, I was beyond a mess." Aiden pulled her close as she spoke and let her cry softly, into his chest.

 

 

"Get over here you big goof." Ian turned to colin and he smiled moving himself to his bride and the children. Ian and Mickey handed him the girls, and they moved a few steps away to wrap themselves up in each other.

_"_ I love you," Svetlana spoke and he smiled at her.

"Love you." He spoke back  


Emery sat back down at the table smiling, and Liam was sitting next to her soon after.  "Your family is amazing y'know. I wish I had that." She says softly and he places his hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him.

 

"You already do em. I know I'm not always your favorite person, but you are apart of all of this. They love you, you aren't some charity case, you are family. Trust me, once you're apart of this family, there is no getting out. I've tried."  Emery looks at him and moves to lay her head against his shoulder.

 

"I always like you, Liam. You are my favorite person. Don't ever forget that ok?" She says softly.

 

"Then why do you slam doors in my face then?" He asks lightly, hoping she didn’t get angry and walk away from him.

 

"I'm scared Liam. Scared of everything all the time. What if...you realize that i'm nothing more than some poor girl you felt sorry for? Some girl who...who you never really noticed before."

 

"Never going to happen Em. You are apart of my life. Not because I feel sorry for you. Never for that." He says wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she closes her eyes.

 

"Promise me no matter what you won't leave me? Even when you don’t like me."

  
  
  
  
  


"I will never leave you Em. You're stuck with me." And she smiled at that.

Mandy held her son close to her and felt lip kiss the side of her cheek. He wraps her up in his arms from behind her and places his chin on her shoulder, looking into his son's eyes.

 

For just that short time, a world stood still as everyone, gazed at their children and their friends and families. Svetlana smiled at that because that is exactly what she wanted to happen. For everyone around her to feel even an ounce of the joy, she felt today, in the arms of the man she loved.

 

As the song ended, everyone moved to get to their seats, They spoke and laugh and told stories, celebrating the love that they all had for one another, and when Svetlana and Colin got up for their first dance, and swayed together in perfect synchronicity, looking into each others eyes lovingly, everybody in that room felt at least a little ounce of the love they were feeling, it was hard not to.

 

 

"You know, it's days like today, that I just want to freeze time and live like this forever." Mickey looks over at his husband as he speaks.

 

"What? You saying every other day isnt amazing, being married to my ass?" He asks lifting his eyebrows to look at his husband who chuckled.

 

"Not at all. You are the beginning and the end of my happiness. Every single day and forever."

 

"And if you ever stopped? Would you tell me?" Mickey asks curiously.

 

"Stopped loving you? I wouldn’t be able to tell you because I wouldn't be alive. that is the only way I could ever not love you."  and Mickey smiled at that, because he was sure it was true.  and as they watched Svetlana and Colin start their lives together, they snuck away just for a little while to remind each other just how much they loved each other.    and if anybody heard them, or suspected that they were off making love, nobody said anything on that day.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys there it is. That means as promised, next up, we are switching things up a bit, but dont dispair, ALL CHAPTERS WILL INCLUDE GALLAVICH. Gonna have some exciting things coming up for them, not just sex and love...well i mean we know thats the majority of it...but ya know. :PP Anyyyway. Stay tuned. Off to re-read this sucker again so i can make a plan for llike the next 30-60 chapters. 
> 
> Peace! MUAHHH


	65. Lip Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip and Mickey do some investigating on their own to get to the bottom of some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new format. Tell me what you think. 
> 
> Characters included : Lip Gallagher, Monica Gallagher, Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich, Emery Nocolate

Chapter 65:  

 

There was one absolute that Lip knew of. Something was going on with Frank, something he wasn’t sure of but he knew that it linked back to Albert Nocolate somehow. And in his mind, as much as he didn’t want to admit or acknowledge it, there was one link to all of these things. His mother Monica Gallagher, knew something. So for the first time in maybe forever he spent his day looking for his mother. The woman that gave birth to him but was never really there for him. He was hoping to find her soon, and he was hoping she was in a mindset to help him. He literally looked up at the sky to pray to a god, he wasn’t sure if he believed in, that for once in his life, he wouldn’t find his mother face down in a ditch somewhere, on her next bender. 

Just in case, he checked all of her old haunts but found nothing. Was that a good sign? He wasn’t really all that sure about that, but he decided to be optimistic today.  He eventually did have to give up and go to work. But he would continue later. He had to. He had to find out what the fuck was going on with his mother. 

Turns out Lip didn’t have to look for her anymore, because when he walked out of work for a cigarette before heading home, there she was. Monica Gallagher was standing beside the big building waiting. 

"Monica." He spoke. 

"Heard you were looking for me. " She said sadly. He almost understood it, typically when one of them actually went out of their way to find her, something was surely wrong. In fact, he can't remember a time in his life that he sought out his mother, she was always either there fucking up their lives, or gone, fucking it up even more by her absence, leaving the pieces of themselves in their wake. 

He could count on one hand the age he was the first time he had decided that Monica was not somebody worth missing. 

"What is frank up to?" He asks, putting it out ther.e "Before you lie to me... I saw you with him before colin's wedding. He is up to something, and I have a feeling I need to know. You owe us." He added at the end, and she nodded. 

"Phillip..." She starts and he glares. "Lip...Your father...he is a low life, we both know that we all know that. I love him, in my own way...but he is...Frank. He is up to something, I haven't figured out the exact thing he is up to at the moment, but he is dangerous when he is like that. The only thing I can say. Look into his dealings with Albert Nocolate." She says. 

"What the fuck is he doing mixed up in that shit. The man is dangerous." 

"Don't I know it. Look honey...whatever it is, it's connected to all of you somehow. Whatever it is...It's not good." She says. And he is sure that she's right. 

"Why did you come back this time? You are obviously different..." He says. 

"For now. I came back...because even if I am the worst excuse for a mother that has ever existed, and we know that I am...he is worse. I got this feeling last time I talked to Frank, he was rambling about people paying, and he'll show them and all that bullshit. I came back to make sure my family is safe and then I will leave again. I know you all hate me...with good reason, I need to know you are all safe before...Um...Before I go" She says and there is something in her voice. He knows she's not lying, he can tell but there is something else, something he can't quite place his finger on. Maybe Ian would know, he had always been the only one that could get a good read on her, but he didn’t want to involve him in this. When it came to Monica, no matter how okay Ian seemed, it was never a good thing to involve him in all the shit. 

"Why do you care so much?" He can't help but ask. "You never cared for any of us before. Except for Ian." He says and she shakes her head. 

"that isn't true., I love all of you, you are my children, I gave birth to you, but I can't even take care of myself, you were all in good hands, without me. Better hands. Ian...Ian is not me... I know that but he is the most like me, and that scares me...it always has...It scares me because I was sweet once too, had the world at my feet and I let everything get fucked up by my circumstances. I know I haven't helped those circumstances for Ian, I always meant to, I always meant to get better someday and come back to my family, I just never could manage to do it. I was never the mother that any of you deserved. I know that." She says sadly. 

Lip goes to leave her there but he turns for one last minute.  "You should stay like this ya know? You are better medicated and without Frank. You are a better person, You might not want to feel the weight of your mistakes, but sometimes we all need to." He says before walking away and she smiles, she knows he's right. 

Lip is off to find out more about Frank and what he had inevitably gotten them all mixed up in now. 

\--

Mickey sat cross-legged on his bed doing some research. He had made some calls and learned some things about Albert.  First of all his wife's death was suspicious. There was something there, he just needed to dig further. Even more curious, was the signs that something horrible had happened, something dark.  Albert Nocolate had been a different person before his wife had died, by all accounts, he was a nicer, more soft man. After His wife had died he became cruel, dark, angry, and took everything out on his children, which made Mickey angry, so angry because it reminded him of Terry. It made the emotions of his father's cruelness bubble up to the surface for him. He wanted to rid the world of all of the men like his father, and Albert was at the forefront of the list. But he had to know more. He didn’t figure that Emery would know much, but he had to talk to her. He had to know what she remembered of her mother, and maybe what she remembered of how her dad was. It would be easier to talk to her older brothers, but at this point, that would do more harm than good, if they were brainwashed by their father. 

All of the Milkoviches were very aware when it came to things like that. Seeing as how they had spent most of their lives striving to get out from under their own father's influence. Fucking Terry. 

Ian Gallagher sat across the room, on his own computer, completely enamored in all things business. He was working on getting everything settled for his and Mandy's current venture. Two men in the same room, trying to figure out two completely different things, but that didn’t stop Ian from looking up and looking over at his husband every so often. He would occasionally throw an I love you out or get up to go over and kiss his husband. He didn’t know exactly what Mickey was working on, but he knew it was more personal than business and he knew that he had to let Mickey process. Something was going on. 

\--

Ian finally gave up his work and walked over to his bed, kissing his husband on the lips. He didn’t know if he should ask. 

Mickey kisses him back. "I need to go check on the kids real quick. I'll be right back." Mickey says and Ian nods. He walks back over to his desk to work some more before Mickey came back. 

\--

"Hey kid, can I ask you something?" He asks Emery when he finds her on the living room couch. 

"yeah. Sure." She says looking up from her homework. 

"It's about your mom." He says and her body stiffens. 

"I don’t like to talk about her." She says and he knows because he understands. 

"yeah I know, and I get it, trust me I do. I don’t like talking about any of that shit either.  But this is kind of important. I was looking into your dad, you know to find the best way to...deal with him. And from all accounts, it seems he was different before your mom died...do you remember anything from that time?" He asks and she nods. 

"yeah...A little. I mean...it's true. He was. He was always a little rough around the edges, you know on the outside, but not at home. He was softer, more caring. He loved my mother, I guess she made him better. I was still little, but my brothers used to tell me, some things. Like how sweet and kind he was. How I was his little princess...which makes sense I guess, I had this little tiara, it's in pieces now, he threw it against the wall one night a few years back.  After...she died...something happened, they've all said it. Like this darkness took over him. I used to pray every night for my real dad to come back and replace this monster he had become. I stopped doing that because he heard me once...I couldn’t walk for weeks after that. I don’t think I have prayed for anything since then." She says sadly and he understands. 

"Thanks, kid, that helped a lot." And she looks at him curiously. 

"How?" She asks. 

"We need to find out what happened...From what I can see, he didn’t even associate with Terry before her death. There's something there, Just have to find it. Don’t worry kid, we have this. We will keep you safe.  Now I kind of abandoned my husband to come down here, so I'm going to go make it up to him." He says and she nods. 

\--

Mickey makes his way upstairs, making sure to look in on the girls before he makes his way to his room.  Ian looks tired staring at his computer so he walks up behind him and starts to rub his shoulders. 

"baby, come to bed. You can do that shit tomorrow." 

"One more thing," Ian says. 

"Okay, but I'm starting without you," Mickey says undressing and getting into bed which causes Ian to snap his head over to Mickey who is grabbing his lube out of the drawer, and he raises his eyebrows in a sort of dare. 

"Don’t," Ian says, trying to finish his work, which is abandoned the second he hears Mickey moan at his own touch. Ian's laptop is snapped shut, and he is crawling on top of Mickey. 

"What did we say about you starting without me?" Ian growls. 

"That it feels so good?" Mickey asks.  Ian glares at him and pushes him down on the bed. 

"You gonna punish me firecrotch?" Mickey dares. And Ian shakes his head, biting down on Mickey's neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating so many things right now, or these would be coming out faster I swear. I have them outlined I swear. :P really excited about some of it. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	66. Jasmine Karlile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters come in many different forms

Chapter 66: Jasmine Karlile

 

Tony paced outside his apartment building before going in. He needed to apologize. He had snapped at Jasmine when he shouldn’t have, he had overreacted because the one person he wanted to scream at, the same woman he had once pledged his love to, he couldn’t… for fear of losing his children. He was so beyond angry at the situation.  He finally made his way up the steps and into the apartment and he was about to call out to Jasmine when he heard the curdling screams. 

He rushes into her room, to see her thrashing about and his body stills everything runs cold inside him, bringing him back to a time in his life, where night terrors weren’t an occasional thing. He runs to her and pulls her into his arms. She struggles and hits him, and he takes it. He figures asleep or awake he kind of deserves the blows to his chest. She packs quite a punch even in her sleep.

When she finally wakes to him telling her its okay, Jasmine rushes out of his arms and to the other side of the bed as far away as she can get from him.  Why was he here?  “I don’t need a savior.” She speaks calmly and quietly. And she didn’t. She didn't need someone coming in and thinking he could save her from everything that was wrong in her life. She hadn’t gotten it when she actually needed it and she didn’t need it any longer. She barely hears tony as he tries to reason that he was just helping and he was sorry, but he doesn’t hear the words really, just bits and pieces. She wants to say thank you for caring but she doesn’t, she just mumbles something about him moving out anyway and gets out of her bed to go lock herself in the bathroom for a shower.

She hears him through the door when she shuts off the shower.

“I'm sorry ok. Jasmine.Im sorry, I'm just so scared of losing my kids, I'm so fucking scared and I took it out on you when I shouldn’t have.” He says as he continues. “ My son is 10 and my daughter is only four, what if I never see them again?  What if they don’t want to see me after so long, what if she doesn’t even remember  that I’m her dad.” He says through the door and it opens slightly, jasmine in a towel.

“I’m sorry too.” She says walking back into her room, and before she closes the door. “It’s really refreshing to see a father who cares so much for his children. Who cares so much about being there when he needs them.”  She closes the door and leaves tony to contemplate what she meant by that.

\--

Ian lays next to his husband whose mind is obviously reeling with thoughts and he wonders what is inside that head of his.

“What’s going on baby?” He asks him.

“I just, I wonder, what is it that changed in this man. There were no signs of violence Ian, not until his wife died. What changed in him? how did he become connected with Terry of all people. And how does somebody who never hurt his children before become exactly like terry, become the kind of man, that he became and turned into? I always thought people were just either bad or good. I mean Terry was a monster, and he created what I was, what we all were,  and the love of you, and your family changed that, I guess I never thought about the opposite effect. What could have happened to create another monster just like Terry.” He contemplates.

“I don’t know Mick. Maybe it was always inside him, maybe something triggered it. I have no idea what happened in that family or what created what he is. But the fact remains that this is who he is now, and we have to get those children out of there before its too late.”  Mickey nods at Ian and lays his head on his chest seeming to think over the conversation in his head even more. 

 

_The wind is fierce on a cold night. Everything is still on the outside, never seeming to change. But on the inside of a little white house, silence is what is dreamed of, begged for.   A little girl sits on her bed, crying as silently as she can manage, hoping and praying that it will all stop. That the door will never open._

_That wish is washed away with the wind in one swift moment when the door swings open. A little girl,  with long brown hair, struggles as she is pulled from her bed, her mother screaming in her ear about whatever it is she thought the little girl did this time.  She see’s him standing in the corner, always standing and never saying a word in these moments.  Never helping only silence. His eyes always apologetic, but he never moves from that corner._

_She sees the ironing board laid out and she shutters. No. she had spent so long growing her hair out this time.  She tries to protest, but the iron coming into contact with her face stops her arguments in their tracks._

Jasmine sits on the edge of the bed recalling the dream…or memory. She touches her hair. Her hair that she keeps short now. Her hair that she had dreamed of growing out as a child but everytime it was almost where she wanted it, every time she was happy with it her mother would drag her to that ironing board and cut it off.   Or rather chop it off, making it look choppy and ugly. It wasn’t long before she stopped trying. Before she hit her teenage years to stop the teasing that came with such a hair cut, she learned how to cut it herself,  to keep it short, so her mother would never lay her on that board again.  Not that it would be the only thing she ever did to her. It was the nightmare for tonight.

\--

 

Ian looked around and crawled up above his balcony on the roof above. It was something he had discovered a while after the built the place, this little spot where he could sit and think. Sure the balcony was there, but this was different, this almost reminded him of his childhood, growing up in the southside, and sitting on roofs, smoking cigarettes and chatting with Lip. It was like home. He wasn’t that far away from home, it wast that, it was just a place to think.  And tonight he thought about what his husband had said. He thought about the man he still hated, no matter how dead and long gone he was.

He thought about how Terry’s influence had affected many people in his life.  His husband only being one of them. He was in love with Mickey, Mickey was his life, but it wasn’t the only person's life he made hell. His other children, who were Ian’s family now. The things he had got them to do over the years. He had once been afraid of all of them but Mickey and Mandy. Those feelings were long gone, but that got him thinking. What could Terry have done to some poor unexpecting family? Or was it not that simple? Terry was gone, whatever it was that made Albert Nocolate the man he was today, had to be far beyond Terry’s reach. Didn’t it?  Or could one person really change everything all that much?

He thought about all the people in his life. The people that dragged him down. But he never let them change him into something ugly, had he? Not that Ugly. Even with Monica and Frank as parents, he had never become that dark. But maybe it was different. Frank had hit him all of 5 times in his entire life. DIdn’t make it okay, but it sure as shit wasn’t anything like what his husband had lived through. And Monica would never hit him, she never would lay a hand on any of them. There were things in his life that he had served, and he had survived his parents, but surviving Frank and Monica was on one level and surviving assholes like terry and Albert was a whole other world. A world that Ian was thankful he didn’t have to be a part of. He wished with everything in him that the other people in his life could say the same thing.

\--

 

Tony groans as he sees  Maura approach him on his lunch hour. After staying up all night, worrying about the girl just across the hall, who’s silent screams seemed louder in his ears with every passing moment? It brought him back to a time, a time when he didn’t protect his brother and sister from the monster that was their father. How many times had he not been able to stop those screams? Then he thought about his children and any future men that Maura would be with. He had to beable to be near his children to keep an eye on them. To beable to know If someone was ever hurting them so he could do for them what he could not do for his siblings as a  child.

“What Maura?” He asked. But then he tuned her out. Being married to someone for so long had its advantages, she started on a rampage about Jasmine, which he rolled his eyes at, including the implications of Jasmine being his new girl. Okay, tat wasn’t the word that Maura used.   He took all of it until she started talking about leaving the state with his children. No.

“Don’t even think about it, Maura. Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?” he said. He couldn’t see his own eyes but he knew they went dark. He was no longer a person that would do anything to harm anyone else unless they were an actual threat to his family and as mmuch as he hated his ex, she was not that. It didn’t mean that he could stop himself from the tone of voice that he had perfected as a child or the dark look that came with it, that rushed to the surface in times of need.

“Don’t threaten me Milkovich. We both know you left that life behind. You could never or would never hurt me. But I can hurt you. In the worst possible way. You want to see them again? You want to have your family. Stay away from that tramp you pretend is your roommate.” She spoke, and then went to ramble on. And maybe he should have walked away, it is what he had urged Jasmine to do afterall wasn’t it?

“You think you know me Maura? You know nothing. As you so kindly like to remind the court everyday, I am the son of Terry Milkovich, I was once a very bad person…keep pushing me. Just keep pushing and you will see exactly what happens.” He can see the flash of fear in her eyes before she stalks away. He can already smell the restraining order that’s coming.

\--

Mickey sighs. Another call from the school. Yevgeny’s temper is scaring the fuck oout of him lately.

“Why does he have to be so much like me?” he asks Svetlana who just laughs at him over the phone.

“He is a mix of you and me, there's bound to be a bitch of a temper in there. But I understand. I am worried too. Maybe he needs an outlet something to get all that frustration out.” He sees her point.  “Maybe instead of telling him to stop fighting all the time, you find a better way. He thinks we trying to shelter him, protect him. Maybe he needs to know the full gravity of those actions he keeps on with.”  He can’t deny that.

He had grown up in a house where fighting and a bunch of other shit was normal everyday life. Yev didn’t have that, he had nowhere to put his anger into. and Mickey wasn’t going to let him live the way he had ever. So he had to think of another way, a way for Yevgeny to fight his own demons and still remain safe…and preferably un-expelled.

\--

Tony is setting in his own chair seething about the bitch he had once married.  Yup restraining order arrived around the time he got home. What a shocker. He called his lawyer and had a conversation about staying away from her while keeping an eye out. They just needed to prove she was provoking everyone, that she was the one coming around, and not the other way around. So he had to sit and wait, but he had to stay as far as fuck away from the bitch as he could. Unfortunately that meant he had to wait until the courts allowed him to see his children. He was livid.

The phone rang across the room and he looked up as Jasmine answered it. Her eyes went wide, and she froze,  before hanging up the phone without speaking and tossing the phone across the room. It hit the couch beside Tony and he looked over,  to hand it back to her and saw the name that flashed across the screen as it called again.  “Dad” it read.  She walked out of the room without grabbing her phone, so he sat it back on the table.  He waits until dinner before he brings it up.

“Why are you so adamant about my being a good father…about how I deserve my children…but you won't talk to yours?” he asked softly, edging for her to freak out but she seems defeated.

“Some aren’t as good as you. Some fathers haven’t earned the right to be fathers at all.” Is all she says and he nods.

“I know all about that.” He says and she looks up.  “Have you read the file?” he asks already knowing the answer. She shakes her head.

“My father…was a monster. What you will read in those files, a lot of it is about how we were, we weren’t good, none of us were, but we were the products of what he made us. My father was a horrible man, and a worse father. He deserved to die and he did. But I know all about shitty fathers. I know all about nightmares and wishing it never happened.” He said matter of factly.

“Did he hurt you?” she asks curiously.

“He hurt all of us in different ways. It wasn’t just the abuse…it was what we became to avoid it, or because of it, I'm not really sure. I didn’t get the worst  of it.”

“Its different for me. My father…”

“You don’t have to talk about it.” He offers.

“He’s not the monster of my nightmares, he isn’t the creature of the night. He isn’t that person in my story. But he was there, he could have stopped it all and he didn’t. and that’s not the worst part, the worst part is he acts like it never happened. Like we had this perfect family and this perfect life. He called me crazy, said I made  It all up. He said she wasn’t anything like what she was. That I cant forgive him for. I will never forgive that .”  She says and he nods at that.  He wonders if he was ever that person for his siblings. The one that stood idly by and let it all happen.

“How was your mother?” She asks.

“she was beautiful but weak. She couldn’t stand up to him, she tried, but she couldn’t bare it. In the end, she tried…so much she tried and It cost her everything. It cost her her life. “

“I had a sister.”  She says. “His idly standing by while that monster who gave birth to us destroyed us, took our childhood, and beat us until we had nothing left, cost her, her life. He still refuses to admit it happened. He acts like she never existed. And yet the days he calls, he always calls on her birthday, like its somewhere deep inside of him, but he says nothing. If I mention it he tells me I'm crazy. That I'm making up stories.”

 

“You know I would never deny anything that happened back then. But I do wish I could go back and help them more. I was just a kid myself…and I ran away, I did what that asshole told me to do with no questions,, saving my own ass over saving them.” He said ashamed, wondering if she knew it all if she would hate him like he sometimes hated himself.

“You were a kid, you were afraid. You know sometimes I think, even now if my father called and admitted what happened, even said he was scared of her like I was that I might forgive him, but I gave up holding out and hoping for that shit a long time ago.” She says and he nods.

“I think we have had enough deep conversations about the demons that haunt us today. What do you say we go out and get some fresh air? Leave our shitty minds and memories, and my empendding custody battle here in the apartment and forget for just a little while?” he asked.

“What do you have in mind?” she asked looking up, a slight smile on her face.

\--

“The house is empty” Ian whispers in his husband's ear as he makes his way past the couch and up the stairs. He doesn’t have to wait long, he knew he wouldn’t, until his husband is following him up the stairs, the problems of the day or even the week are long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, hope this doesn't feel rushed. I still have so many projects I'm working on. :) and I'll be working on all of those this week. hopefully all will be updates shortly. 
> 
> Love you all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This is our happy ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539474) by [Shameless_addicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_addicted/pseuds/Shameless_addicted)




End file.
